A Matter Of Family
by animexchick
Summary: When one of their own disappears without word it becomes a race against time for the remaining inseparables to find their brother and uncover the truth behind a vicious attack that threatens to shatter the minds of the survivors. Expect lots of whumpage, angst and cute brotherly moments of comfort. Please Read, it's better than the summary I promise!
1. Trouble

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **I'M BBBBBAAAAACCCCKKKK! Did you all miss me? :D**

 **So here we are with another long story. I think I've well and truly learned my lesson about estimating how long the story will be after my last one ended up being about 60 chapters longer then originally planned lol.**

 **To those of you new to my work: First off HI :D and secondly expect lots of whumpage, evil cliffhangers and cute brotherly moments.**

 **To those who are familiar with my stories: Welcome back and I hope you enjoy this as much as my other works.**

 **Please Note that there will be some returning characters from my last story as you all seemed to love them quite a bit. This is NOT a sequel to it though so please don't be confused.**

 **As usual I'll be updating daily and reviews, comments, questions and constructive criticism are more than welcome :D**

 **... Well that's enough rambling from me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Trouble  
**

"CORINNE!" screamed a voice, barely audible over the screams and sounds of battle though the voice persisted, continuing to call the same name until his name is screamed in response.

Ducking low to dodge a sword swipe that could have killed, or at least seriously injured him, the young man kicks out, his foot colliding hard with his attacker's shin, sending the man down on to one knee. This was the outcome the man had been hoping for and without waiting another moment he plunged his own blade deep into his attackers chest, waiting only to be sure that his attack had been fatal before removing his sword and rushing to head to where the scream of his name had come from.

"Corinne!" he exclaimed again, although this time his voice was full of both panic and anger as he saw the young woman struggling to fight against the burly man who had her pinned against the wall with one hand, the other working its way under her clothes.

"CHARLES!" cried the woman, terrified tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled against the brute holding her, a scared whimper escaping her when the man's hand reached under her skirt to grip the skin of her thigh.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed and his face contorted in fury at the sight and it was only the thought of what the man could do to the young woman before he reached her that stopped him from charging blindly at him.

"Let. Her. Go!" snarled the young Gascon with an anger completely unnatural for his character. His grip on his blade tightened as he stormed towards the man, who had turned to face him, a smirk on his face as he tightened his grip on the young woman's thigh.

"Well if it aint the musketeer brat," sneered the man, seemingly unbothered by the dark look of barely contained anger on the musketeer's face.

D'Artagnan glared, his mind barely registering the fact that he had been called a musketeer despite not currently wearing the pauldron that would have identified him as such. "I won't ask again," growled the Gascon as he stalked forward, his blade rising to rest against the man's throat before he could react. "Get your filthy hands off of her."

Moving quickly when she felt the man's grip on her loosening in his surprise Corinne brought her knee up to land hard against the man's crotch, darting out of the way swiftly when he dropped his grip on her to instinctively cover the sensitive area.

With the woman out of immediate danger D'Artagnan wasted no time in eliminating the man, barely giving him a second glance as he moved to bring the now shaking woman into his arms, nestling her tightly against his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Breathe Corinne," he said softly, all traces of his early anger gone as he ignored the sounds and commotion around them, his entire focus on the terrified woman in his arms. "You're safe, I've got you."

For a few moments Corinne could do little more than sob into the bare chest of the young musketeer, but it wasn't long until she recovered enough to speak. "Wh-What's going on Charlie? Why is this happening?"

D'Artagnan sighed, subtly moving the pair of them behind a wall when he noticed the sounds of battle increasing in volume. "I don't know," he admitted tiredly. "I need you to run Corinne," he said a moment later, barely managing to pull his head back in time for when hers shot up, her eyes wide with fear and stubbornness.

"I managed to get a few people to safety but I can't abandon the rest," explained D'Artagnan as he knelt slightly to pull a dagger out of his boot, pressing it firmly into the woman's hand.

"But –"

"You need to run Corinne," stressed the Gascon, physically flinching when he heard a distant scream. "Head to the caves we played in as children, if I'm not there by morning I need you to head to Paris. Find Captain Treville, or Athos, Porthos or Aramis if they're back from their mission. I trust them with my life, they'll help and protect you I promise."

"But –"

"No Rin," interrupted D'Artagnan, shaking his head. "You don't wait for me and you definitely don't come back here. If I'm not back by morning you head straight to Paris do you understand?"

Corinne stared at him with wide, terrified eyes though it didn't take her long to see how scared he was about letting her go off alone where he couldn't protect her and she knew there was nothing she could do to persuade him to come with her, not when there could be people who needed help. Swallowing her fear she tightened her grip on the dagger he had given her, nodding stiffly.

"Straight to Paris if you're not at the caves by morning and I'm to seek out Athos, Porthos, Aramis or Captain Treville," she said quietly, her voice gaining strength the more she spoke.

D'Artagnan smiled proudly as he saw her fighting against her fear. Without wasting another moment he pulled her in for another tight hug, sending up a silent prayer for her safety as he whispered for her to run.

Waiting a moment to ensure the young woman made it to the tree line D'Artagnan turned back to the attack, his eyes widening in both shock and terror at the sight of flames now consuming much of the village.

Despite the seriousness of the situation D'Artagnan couldn't stop the next thought that entered his mind. _Captain's going to kill me for this._

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _D'Artagnan sighed as he made his way from his rooms to the garrison courtyard, sending up a multitude of prayers that he could have one day where he wasn't summoned to the palace._

 _Deciding he was off to a good start when he managed to make it to his usual table without Captain Treville or a messenger calling out to him the Gascon set his weapons down, having decided to do a bit of maintenance on them before starting training. Athos had shown him a new move shortly before the trio had left on a mission and the Gascon was determined to be able to pull it off flawlessly by the time they returned home._

 _He was just in the process of putting away his whetstone when a messenger called his name. With a quiet curse under his breath the Gascon turned to address the man, only to be surprised and somewhat relieved when it turned out to be a letter delivery rather than a summons to the palace._

 _Thanking and paying the man D'Artagnan settled himself back down on the bench to read the letter, his brows furrowing in confusion as he immediately recognized the handwriting._

 _Moments after finishing reading the document the Gascon was on his feet and moving towards the stairs that led to the Captain's office._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan," greeted a musketeer, the sound of his name breaking through the Gascon's determined haze just in time to stop the boy from walking into him._

 _"_ _Reynard," smiled D'Artagnan, though both he and the musketeer could tell it was strained._

 _"_ _Is everything okay?" asked Reynard, his brows furrowing in concern as he observed the boy. He and the others in the regiment knew how stressed the younger man was at the moment and as the rest of the inseparables were out on a mission they had taken it upon themselves to watch out for their newest and youngest commissioned brother._

 _"_ _Yeah," nodded D'Artagnan, though his words sounded hollow to his own ears, "I just need to speak to the Captain, is he in?"_

 _Reynard didn't look like he believed him but equally looked pleased that he wasn't trying to handle whatever was troubling him alone. "He's in his office," nodded the musketeer, "Just come from there myself. He's got a bunch of paperwork and planning for all these events the King wants organized so he might not be in the best moods but he's there."_

 _"_ _Thanks Reynard," nodded D'Artagnan before he moved passed the still clearly worried musketeer to head to Treville's office._

* * *

 _"_ _Are you sure about this D'Artagnan?" asked Treville once the Gascon finished briefly explaining the situation to him as well as making his request._

 _D'Artagnan had been eager and motivated to become a musketeer since he had first worked with the three men known as the inseparables to clear Athos's name and despite it taking him over a year to get noticed by the King even with the countless missions he had taken part in, the young man did now have his commission, which was why Treville was now questioning the timing and seriousness of the Gascon's request._

 _"_ _Yes Captain," nodded D'Artagnan as he fiddled with the letter in his hands, something that was not missed by the observant Captain._

 _"_ _There is no way this issue can be solved with you still in Paris? You have no one who can act under your instruction for this?" asked Treville, his stern and slightly stressed countenance softening ever so slightly when he noticed the Gascon's obvious nerves. To lighten the mood Treville added, "The King will be most displeased to lose his newest musketeer so soon after granting his commission," only to then chuckle when D'Artagnan let out a barely audible groan, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment when he realized it had been heard._

 _Not that Treville blamed the boy for his reaction, he would react in much the same way had he been in the young man's shoes. King Louis, upon seeing how spectacularly his musketeers had been during the competition with the red guards, had taken it upon himself to show them off at every opportunity, paying special attention to D'Artagnan, the young man having been the unexpected champion of the competition._

 _This had led to the young man being forced to remain in the city whilst his three brothers were sent off on an important mission, much to his annoyance._

 _It didn't help matters when Aramis and Porthos learnt of the true reason behind their brother being left behind as both men had taken a great deal of joy in teasing the Gascon, even going as far as to mercilessly fuss over his hair and clothes whilst claiming he needed to look the part if he was going to play trophy and champion to the King._

 _Thankfully for the Gascon he had not been forced to endure the teasing for long as Athos, ever the source of sensibility for the group, had stepped in, putting a stop to the relentless teasing by reminding them they had a mission to prepare for._

 _"_ _Unfortunately not Captain," sighed D'Artagnan as he pushed aside thoughts of his brothers. "My uncle wrote asking me to return, he would not do so if it was something I could handle from here."_

 _Treville's eyebrows rose slightly at the conflicted look that flashed across D'Artagnan's face at the mention of his uncle. The Captain was already on edge at the thought of sending one of his men, a newly commissioned one at that, off alone so the look did little to ease Treville's mind._

 _"_ _D'Artagnan?"_

 _D'Artagnan sighed, cursing internally that his instinctive reaction had been so obvious to the Captain._

 _"_ _We… are not on the best of terms, my uncle and I," stated the Gascon as he lowered his gaze to the letter in his hand, scowling slightly. "My father and he had a falling out not long after I was born, neither ever told me why but because of it he has always acted… cold towards me. He never wanted anything to do with me if he could help it, so for him to contact me now…" explained D'Artagnan, his heart clenching in pain at the thought of his beloved father, though he ignored it in favor of continuing to scowl at the letter as if it could explain his uncle's sudden actions._

 _Treville's eyes filled with understanding as to why the Gascon had ignored the swordsmanship training he had been so desperate to fit in, even with everything going on with the King, to come and immediately make his request._

 _"_ _How long do you need?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips at D'Artagnan's surprised reaction, clearly the boy had not expected for his sudden request to even be considered let alone approved._

 _D'Artagnan's face scrunched up as he mentally calculated how much time he would need, he doubted his uncle would prolong things once he was there but stubbornness was a family trait so speed was not something he could guarantee. He cursed himself for not having all this already prepared before speaking to the Captain, though all it took was a quick glance at the now crumpled letter in his hands to remember why he had acted without thinking._

 _He hadn't been lying when he said that he and his uncle didn't get on and he knew that anyone who knew the truth about the state of their relationship and had seem how they acted towards each other would understand why the sudden letter had put the Gascon out of sorts._

 _Having decided to take pity on the young soldier Treville glanced at the schedule on his desk. As the King had been adamant that his champion appear at every event he had been hosting, Treville had decided that it would be simpler to simply take D'Artagnan off of the normal duty rotation for a time, which in this instance meant that his absence wouldn't cause many issues with the upcoming missions planned for the regiment._

 _"_ _Is ten days enough time to get this whole affair sorted out?" he asked, raising his gaze from the duty schedule to look at the Gascon._

 _A grateful smile lit up D'Artagnan's face as he nodded enthusiastically at the Captain's words. He had been expecting a few days, maybe a week tops but ten days gave him plenty of time to travel to Lupiac, deal with whatever problem his uncle had found or created before heading back home._

 _"_ _That should be plenty Captain, thank you."_

 _Treville nodded, a small smile curving his lips upwards. "The King has yet to request your presence today so I would head off today if I was you."_

 _"_ _I'll do that," grinned the Gascon. "Thank you again Captain."_

 _"_ _D'Artagnan," called Treville, his voice causing the Gascon to pause right by the door to his office. He hadn't meant to call out to the young man but in the time he had known him Treville had realized that D'Artagnan had an almost unnatural ability to find and attract trouble so sending him off alone wasn't sitting right with him and he found himself cursing the fact that he needed the rest of the men here to handle the security of all the events the King was planning._

 _"_ _Sir?" asked D'Artagnan, his head tilting to one side as he twisted slightly to look at his commanding officer, curious as to why he had been called back._

 _"_ _I don't suppose I can ask you to wait for the return of Athos's group?" Treville asked, though he already knew the answer._

 _D'Artagnan blinked, surprised and warmed by the concern he could hear in the Captain's voice. He was about to shrug off the concern and make a flippant comment when he caught the seriousness in Treville's eyes and reverted back to the mindset he had when dealing with easily offended nobles that had him instinctively minding his words._

 _"…_ _You could order it sir."_

 _Treville sighed resignedly, he had known what the boy's response would be before he had even asked the question._

 _He also knew that the Gascon was eager to get going as soon as possible. D'Artagnan had been vague as to what the exact issue at his family's farm was, either due to its personal nature or because he simply did not know the specifics himself, something that did little to comfort the Captain's worrying mind. Either way Treville knew how hard the decision had been for the younger man to leave the farm behind once his father had died to focus on pursuing his dream of becoming a musketeer. Now he had achieved that and earned his commission, news of his farm being in trouble was a lot harder to ignore._

 _D'Artagnan wasn't wrong in his words that Treville could order him to wait and it was something he would seriously consider doing if he had any idea as to how much longer it would be until Athos and the other inseparables would be returning to the garrison. As the last update he had received had only stated that the mission was progressing smoothly Treville was hesitant to issue the order to the obviously worried musketeer in front of him._

 _"_ _I could," acknowledge Treville, not missing the pleading look that entered the Gascon's eyes. "But I wont. I will however insist on word being sent as soon as you reach the Gascon border and then again once you've safely made it to your village. Patrols are rarely sent that way so pack wisely and know I will send men after you if I fail to receive word."_

 _D'Artagnan nodded, picking up on the silent order to ensure he had sufficient weaponry and ammunition on him before he left._

 _"_ _Then you're dismissed," nodded Treville. "Speak to Jacques so he can be saddling your horse while you pack and don't forget to pick up some rations from Serge before you go. I don't want to be sending men out after you only to find word was delayed because another fainting incident happened to you while on the road."_

 _Once again D'Artagnan's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he remembered the incident Treville was talking about._

 _It happened a few months after he had decided to stay in Paris. He had found himself desperately short on money and his pride stopped him from asking his friends for help or even mentioning it to them. He had known from the start that Monsieur Bonacieux would not hesitate to kick him out of his home if he failed to make payment on his rent so the Gascon had ended up sacrificing food money in favor on ensuring the rent was paid and he did not end up on the streets._

 _Unfortunately this ended up causing him to pass out several weeks later from hunger after not eating more than a bowl of stew a day when he would eat with his friends at the garrison._

 _After that the inseparables, as well as many of the regiment's other members, had taken to keeping a more watchful eye on the boy to ensure it did not happen again._

 _"…_ _Understood Captain."_

 _Treville couldn't help but chuckle at the Gascon's embarrassment. "Get going then D'Artagnan and do try to stay out of trouble."_


	2. Trio Of Inseparables

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow such a great response after only one chapter! In about 24hrs I have 10 reviews, 14 followers and 15 favourites! I do love you guys :D Thank you for reading, hopefully you'll like this too :D**

 **This chapter is with our other boys today and happens some days before the attack mentioned in the opening.**

 **Those of you who enjoy a bit of our boys bantering should hopefully enjoy this :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

lluviayui: Thanks for the review - I missed you all too! Hope this story ends up being worth the wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Our pup has definitely found himself in a bad situation... though in this instance it wasn't really his fault. Currently the remaining inseparables don't know anythings up but they will be learning soon and it's pretty safe to say they will not be happy. Glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I am indeed XD *Joins in happy dance!* No real mayhem in this chapter I'm afraid but I do have plenty on the way I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hahaha very true, you'd think Treville would have learned that by now :D ... Ooh our boys are going to be downright furious when they find out, that I can promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's good to be back :D I missed you all too! Couldn't resist having a cute D'Art moment so I'm glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha that's very true I do love myself some D'Art whump... of which there will be plenty :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you've been looking forward to it as I've been so excited to see what everyone will think of it. We've got a few chapters until whumpage starts properly but I have some evil ideas in the works so that's something else to be looking forward to :D Haha I loved that comment too, I think I may just have to write a Treville rant later on in this story as our Captain is going to be far from pleased. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha probably a good idea what with what I have planned. I'm going to be a bit cruel to D'Art this story (when am i even not :D ) and we'll be having some emotional/physiological whumpage as well as physical whump... In fact there's a scene at the end of chapter five which I'm really looking forward to seeing what people say about it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked it, hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the story too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Oh my friend I have dearly missed your reviews :D though it seems you've had quite a busy summer :D I had a feeling that might be the oneshot you liked most :) It was definitely my favourite to write and the one I'm most proud of. I have a few other one-shot ideas I'd like to write at some point but I'm going to focus on this for the time being. Glad you liked seeing Reynard return. I have plans to include pretty much all of my secondary muskys from the last story here with Issac and Favier (they're my faves) getting more screen time then the rest... you'll find out why in a few chapters. Our inseparable boys are going to be furious when they find out D'Arts out there alone that's for sure. I really enjoyed writing that bit (coming in chapters 3-4) I love the idea of elaborating a bit more on the fainting from hunger idea, I'm definitely going to work out some way to elaborate on it. I'm tempted for Corinne to be a possible romantic pairing for our lovely medic... They've gotten a bit flirty in later chapters (probably inappropriate given what's going on at the time but more power to them) because lets face it, Aramis wouldn't be the character we know and love if he didn't take the opportunity to flirt with a lovely damsel. I'm not sure if it's going to move past flirting, depends on what people want but she's not going to be a bitch like Viv in the last story thank god. Corinne will definitely be leading our boys to D'Art but as to how, why and when I wont say :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always you lovely lovely people, many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Trio Of Inseparables  
**

"You know," grouched Porthos, "I'm beginning to think the whelp had the better of the two missions here."

Aramis couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle as he raised a single eyebrow teasingly at his brother, "You mean you'd rather be stuck on palace duty for weeks while the King shows you off like some prized trophy to a bunch of nobles?"

"At least we'd be warm and dry," grumbled the larger musketeer as he tightened his jacket around him in a desperate attempt to conserve warmth.

The trio had been ordered to track down and apprehend a man suspected of selling state secrets to the Spanish. Normally this wouldn't be overly hard for the experienced men but this time they had been ordered to extract the man as covertly as possible, hence the days they had spent stealthily following their target, waiting for the best opportunity and why they were now standing in the alley the man often used as a short cut on his way home from the tavern.

Again this wouldn't have caused much grumbling from the men had it not been for the fact that it was practically storming and they could not put off capturing the man any longer then they already had. Treville had sent them a missive not too long ago that stated the King was getting impatient and as D'Artagnan would most likely be the one to suffer the most from the King's bad mood, the senior three members of the inseparables were willing to wait out in the rain.

"I suppose being stuck on palace duty does have its perks," mused Aramis with an almost dream-like smile as his hand came up to gently grip the ornate rosary hanging around his neck.

Porthos, not having seen this action, snorted, "You just wanna be paraded in front of all those noblewomen."

Aramis grinned, clamping a hand down on the larger man's shoulder, "What can I say my friend –"

"You can say nothing," said Athos stoically, his gaze never leaving the door to the tavern that had just opened. "Our man's on the move."

Without another word all mirth faded from the remaining two men as they, much like their leader, moved into position.

* * *

"Well," remarked Porthos as he looked down at the now unconscious man in front of them. "That went better then expected."

Truthfully they had been anticipating some sort of fight from the man, especially after such a big deal was made about how dangerous he was.

"We really needed all three of us here for this?" sighed Aramis, his voice practically a whine as he prodded the unconscious man with the toe of his boot.

Porthos raised an eyebrow at the medic's comment before a sly grin grew on his face. "Still hung up on the noble women 'Mis?"

With his face completely serious Aramis place his hand on Porthos's shoulder. "I love you mon ami, I really do but even your esteem company cannot compare to that of a beautiful mademoiselle."

"Or Madame," snorted Porthos, lightly swatting off the medic's hand

"The heart wants what it wants my friend," smirked Aramis, his expression faltering at the unimpressed look being sent his way by Athos.

"Right," coughed Aramis, straightening up and ignoring the amused look Porthos was sending him. "What are we doing with our friend here and does this mean we can head home now… or at least out of this horrid rain?"

Athos shook his head fondly at the man before his expression returned to it prior seriousness. "We confine him to our room for now. It's too dark and wet to leave for Paris now so we'll have to wait the storm out before we can leave."

"What do we do in the mean time?" asked Porthos as he placed the unconscious man over his shoulder.

"We search his rooms. With luck he hasn't had time to sell anything new to the Spanish yet."

Aramis nodded, "We'll need someone on guard duty for our friend here but someone else can investigate."

"Porthos can go. He has the better skills at getting into any locked compartments that he might have." Stated Athos as the three of them made their way back to their rooms. "You should go with him as well Aramis," he added after a moment's contemplation. "If he's really been dealing with the Spanish he might have some proof of that, you understanding of the language could come in handy."

* * *

"Not the room I would've expected for our noble," remarked Porthos as he and Aramis entered the room their newest prisoner had been staying in.

As he looked around Aramis couldn't help but agree. Their target, whilst only minor in standing, was a noble and the room they were standing in was barely furnished. In fact, aside from a rickety bed and chest of drawers there was little of anything in the room.

"The Captain mentioned that the tip about our friend came from Benny," shrugged the medic as he began riffling through the contents of the drawers.

"Ah," nodded Porthos, understanding lighting his eyes, "makes sense then."

Benny, or Benoit was someone the regiment was incredibly familiar with. The man ran several gambling houses in the city and wasn't picky about who he dealt with. In his eyes as long as the person had the coin to play and followed his rules he'd let them in.

This led to the regiment storming into his houses on more than one occasion when hunting for criminals. Thankfully the musketeers never had any real trouble from Benny himself as, after saving his wife from someone who had been out to hurt the gambler, Benoit had taken to giving the regiment discounts should they chose to visit one of his gambling houses while also giving them any information on his clients he felt to be particularly important or useful.

The fact that this particular tip had come from Benoit definitely explained why a nobleman was staying in such a cheep room; he had a gambling addiction and simply couldn't pay for better.

"Reckon that's why the scum turned traitor?" mused Porthos as he knelt to look under the man's bed.

"Possibly," murmured Aramis although his attention seemed to have been taken by a letter he was holding in his hand.

Surprised by the lack of response by his friend Porthos lifted his head, his face contorting into a look of confusion as he watched his brother.

"'Mis?" he asked, pushing himself up to sit on the bed, ignoring the dangerous way it creaked under the pressure.

"Found this hidden in one of the drawers," explained Aramis as he passed the letter to his friend before leaning back against the chest of drawers, not trusting the rickety looking bed to be able to hold both of their weights.

Porthos's face screwed up in confusion even more as he tried to decipher the words written before he eventually gave up with a small huff and turned his expectant gaze back onto a now thoroughly amused Aramis.

"You know we wouldn't have this issue if you'd just let me teach you," stated the medic as he took the letter back.

"It's in Spanish 'Mis," deadpanned the larger musketeer before a teasing smirk worked its way onto his face. "What do you think we keep you around for if not to read fancy letters in a language we don't speak?"

Aramis tilted his head to one side, an answering smirk on his lips that quickly turned into a look of complete seriousness as he spoke. "You mean you don't keep me around for my dashing good looks and charming smile?"

The seriousness of his expression when he spoke had Porthos bursting out laughing, making the bed underneath him creak and groan.

"Just read the damn letter 'Mis," chuckled the larger man once he had stopped laughing enough to speak.

Aramis mock glared at his friend but the smile on the larger man's face was contagious and before long the medic found his own lips curling upwards.

"It's a threat," explained Aramis, as he glanced back down at the letter. "Apparently our tied up friend has been getting more and more demanding with his Spanish friends in terms of payment and they're not happy about it."

"Probably trying to pay back Benny before he got his men involved," shrugged Porthos

The marksman nodded and then went on to explain how the letter stated, or at the very least insinuated, that the information their target had been providing the Spanish had diminished in quality recently and the letter was basically them threatening him that if he continued to demand outrageous amounts of coin for unusable information they would kill him.

Porthos whistled as Aramis finished up his explanation. "Think this is enough for 'Thos or are there more documents?"

Aramis shook his head, "This was all I could find, he's probably burnt or destroyed the rest."

"It's somethin' at least," Porthos shrugged, "Let's get this back to 'Thos and hopefully this rain'll let up soon so we can get back to Paris."

* * *

When the two returned to the room they were surprised, and slightly amused by what greeted them. Athos was lounging on one of the beds, drinking wine straight out of the bottle while using his other hand to flick through the pages of a book while their prisoner was awake and gagged in the corner, glaring daggers at the unbothered musketeer.

Glancing up from his book Athos caught the amused looks being sent his way by his brothers. "He kept demanding I release him," shrugged the musketeer as he returned his attention to the book in his hands.

"And that warranted you gagging the man?" smirked Aramis as he shrugged off his wet jacket before hanging it on the back of a chair to dry.

"He was persistent," stated Athos as he turned a page, "… and loud."

The pair chuckled at the explanation, which only earned them glares of their own from their prisoner.

"Weren't much in his room," explained Porthos as he too shrugged out of his soaked through jacket. "Found a letter though, 'Mis can explain I'm gonna see about getting us some food."

* * *

"So," said Porthos some time later through a mouthful of food. "When do you think we can head back to Paris?"

"Such manners," muttered Aramis teasingly before smirking at his friend, "Missing palace duty already mon ami?"

Porthos ignored the tease, settling for pushing his friend with enough force to almost make him fall off his chair. Although he wouldn't verbally admit it, it wasn't the place he was missing so much as the person.

Since D'Artagnan had arrived at the garrison just over a year ago the group had rarely gone out as anything less then the quartet they had become and while he knew the young man could handle himself just fine while they were gone Porthos just couldn't shake the bad feeling that had settled in his gut.


	3. Returning To Paris

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're still with our trio of inseparables today as I'm going to be keeping you in the dark over poor D'Art for a few more chapters yet.**

 **We're getting to see Louis today, which is always fun for me to write. He's going to be popping up a few times during this story so we'll have lots of opportunities to hate him for being annoying :)**

 **I'm feeling quite happy at the reaction this story seems to be getting as I have 20 reviews for 2 chapters! I doubt we'll reach the amazing heights my last long story reached (which is still number one in the musketeer fandom page XD) as I doubt this one will be as long as that one, but I'm ecstatic for every review I receive and I love hearing what you all think :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Musky banter is a lot of fun for me to write so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. I have some more planned for later chapters as well so hopefully you'll like those moments as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah D'Art may definitely see it that way :D He's going to be in a bit more trouble today as you'll see but we wont be catching up with him for a couple more chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing the banter so I'm so happy it seems to be well reviewed :D I was going to have Athos be the one with the bad feeling but he was busy thinking about their current mission and focusing on not killing their prisoner who's annoying him lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the banter, that was a lot of fun to imagine and write :D Athos will definitely be having the same feeling as Porthos after today's chapter, as will Aramis :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Our boys have spent way too much time together if that's the case lol. Haha I loved the Athos bit too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh our boys are going to be downright furious when they learn that D'Art's gone off on his own, but we'll see more of that tomorrow. Haha you know me too well :D Our lovely Gascon pup will definitely suffer a fair bit more before the comfort comes. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good to know :) I have a few things planned for him but if there's anything in particular you'd like to see happen let me know :) Yeah our musky's prisoner isn't related to what's going on with D'Art, he's just why the other inseparables weren't with our pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - I thought you might like seeing the return of Jacques :D Glad you liked the banter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked their fussing, we get a bit more talk about D'Art being paraded around today. Your comments about the banter totally day I think I may have done a little happy dance :D We get a bit more banter over the next few chapters so hopefully I can keep up the good quality of speech :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading. Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Returning To Paris  
**

"Finally!" exclaimed Aramis joyful several days later. The rain had picked up again and had delayed their departure once again, but finally they were on the road, heading back to Paris.

"You make it sound like we were stuck there for months or somethin' 'Mis," teased Porthos with a grin as he urged his horse onwards just enough to sidle up next to the man.

"Might as well have been," grumbled Aramis as he fiddled with his hat, "You weren't the one being sent out to see if our man's Spanish contact was around."

Porthos shook his head as Aramis launched into the same rant he used whenever the matter was brought up. Looking over his shoulder the larger man couldn't help but smirk at the frustrated look on Athos's face.

Their prisoner, having realized he couldn't fight his way out of the situation, had decided to settle on cursing and insulting them at every opportunity, even whilst gagged and as Athos was currently the one in charge of watching the man, it was he who was being forced to listen to the muffled string of insults and curses spewing from their prisoner's mouth, which, judging by the darkening look on his brother's face, were testing the senior musketeer's last nerve.

"So," mused Porthos, loud enough to get the others attention. "Do ya reckon the whelp's snapped yet?"

Aramis snorted, his earlier rant completely forgotten, "Almost a week of nothing but being paraded around like some sort of trophy or prize? I bet the lad was begging Treville to send him out on any sort of mission after day one!"

"I dunno," drawled Porthos, a teasing grin tugging at his lips. "Whelp's been working on his patience… I bet he made it two before the begging started."

"The real question is," smirked Aramis as his eyes lit up in glee, "how many propositions has the King's newest 'pet' received while we've been gone?"

Now it was Porthos's turn to snort in amusement, just imagining the attention their youngest had been enduring since they had been away. "Bet Rousseau's loving it," teased the larger man, his grin widening as he noticed the small half smile tugging at Athos's lips at the comment.

Rousseau was a minor nobleman in Paris who made no secret of his love of attractive people, regardless of gender. The older man had noticed D'Artagnan several weeks ago and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying trying to get the younger man's attention, much to the remaining inseparables great amusement as their brother was completely oblivious to the nobleman's intentions.

The lighthearted banter between the musketeers continued for much of their journey, interrupted only when their prisoner decided to start up his insult tirade again.

"Look," growled Porthos as he twisted in his saddle to glare at the prisoner, hating the man for once again ruining Athos's mood. "We were told to get you back to Paris. It's only our good mood that's keeping you from arriving there black and blue and tied to the back of Athos's horse like a saddlebag so shut your trap before we decided you're not worth the hassle."

The man blanched at Porthos's threat and thankfully was silent for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

It took the men slightly longer then they would have liked to reach Paris, mostly because of the damage the heavy rain had done to the roads. Their first stop when they eventually reached the city was to drop their prisoner off at the Bastille to await trial. The prisoner didn't seem to take well to this plan though as had fought them men hard, even managing to give Aramis a black eye with his elbow before Athos gave up fighting him and knocked him unconscious.

The red guard on duty at the Bastille seemed to take great pleasure in the darkening bruise around the medic's eye but a fierce look from Porthos stopped any comments before they started.

After dropping of their prisoner at the Bastille the three men made their way towards the garrison, intending to report to Treville before collapsing into their own beds for the first time in just over a week.

"Rough day Aramis?" smirked Henri, one of the men on watch at the garrison gates. The man was smiling teasingly at the black eye the medic was now sporting but they could all see the slight concern for the marksman in Henri's eyes.

Aramis shrugged, hissing quietly as he reached up to gently prod the darkening bruise. "Some people just don't like the Bastille."

Henri smirked, "Imagine that."

"Is the Captain in?" interrupted Athos, his tone short after having to deal with their prisoner for the majority of the trip back.

Henri shook his head, "He was summoned to the palace before first light this morning, hasn't been back since."

Athos frowned, that did not sound like anything good.

"What bout the whelp?" asked Porthos, leaning around Henri in an attempt to catch sight of their youngest brother.

Henri shrugged, not realizing the slight fear his simple action had caused the men he was talking to. "Haven't seen him in days. He ditched training onw day to speak to Treville then raced out of the garrison, hasn't been back since."

The three inseparables shared a worried look before silently agreeing to seek out answers from Treville. It was unlikely, given the mood the King had been in as of late, that the Captain would have authorized D'Artagnan to go out on a mission, so something serious must have happened and that knowledge settled, like a weight, in their stomachs.

After leaving their tired mounts in Jacques's capable hands and saying a quick goodbye to Henri the inseparables turned to head towards the palace.

* * *

"So what do you reckons going on?" asked Porthos as he leaned against a pillar, the trio waiting to be granted audience as Treville was currently speaking with the King.

"Nothing good," sighed Aramis as he ran a hand through his hair, glancing towards the door as if it could give answers.

Porthos was just about to say something else when the muffled sound of Treville's voice caught the trio's attention.

"Your Majesty!" exclaimed the Captain, shocked by what the King had just demanded be put in effect. "I strongly advice against –"

"I don't care Treville!" spat Louis as he all but flung himself on to his throne, his actions granting him a worried look from his Queen who moved to take the seat next to him, silently taking his hand in her own as an offer of comfort and support.

"But to lock –"

"I said," glared Louis, his red-rimmed eyes boring holes into Treville. "I. Don't. Care." Once he was sure Treville wasn't going to question him again he turned to the messenger who stood, waiting to be noticed, by the doors.

"Yes?" he spat, already fed up with having to deal with people today.

"Musketeers Athos, Aramis and Porthos have returned," stated the messenger, no one in the room noticing Treville's slight flinch at the news. "They are requesting to speak to Captain Treville."

Louis sighed, "Bring them in."

* * *

Entering the throne room Athos could instantly tell that Aramis's earlier assumption that whatever was going on was nothing good was definitely correct. Both royals looked like they hadn't slept and the King looked deep in grief. What really caught Athos's attention though was the strange look on Treville's face, it was like he wasn't pleased to see them back in one piece. His expression looked to be a mixture of guilt, worry, anger and resignation… none of which did anything to ease the growing pit in the swordsman's stomach.

"Your mission was a success I trust?" enquired Anne when it became apparent that no one else in the room was going to speak.

"Yes Your Majesty," nodded Athos, pausing to bow low to both royals. "We intercepted the man before he could meet with his Spanish contacts and he is now in the Bastille awaiting trial."

"His contact?" questioned Treville, the strange expression now replaced with the serious one he always wore.

Athos shook his head, "Never showed as far as we could tell. We were forced to extend our stay in the village due to the rain; it is possible he was delayed from arriving for the same reason. We did learn that the prisoner was being threatened by his contacts, it is quite likely he could be made to give us a name."

"Excellent work as always musketeers," nodded King Louis, though it was a weary one. Turning to Treville he added, "You have your orders Treville and I expect every single one of your men to follow them, do I make myself clear?"

The trio watched with identical bad feelings as their Captain fought the urge to retort before giving in and nodding, the four of them bowing once again to the couple before being ushered out of the palace.

As soon as they were out of the palace gates the three men turned to their Captain, their eyes silently imploring the man to tell them what was going on.

"Not here," muttered Treville, refusing to look at his men as they made their way back to the garrison.

* * *

"Gather the men, I need to make an announcement," instructed Treville to Henri when the group reached the garrison gates. The musketeer glanced over to the inseparables in silent question but moved to follow his Captain's order when it became apparent the trio was as in the dark as he was.

"Cardinal Richelieu is dead," stated Treville solemnly as he addressed his men. He took a minute to let the murmurs finish before continuing, his face expressing just how much he hated what he was about to say. "The King has issued a mandatory mourning period of one week, during which time, **no** member of the musketeer or Red Guard regiment is allowed to leave the city."

As he finished explaining the situation to his men Treville let his gaze drift to his three best men, guilt filling him as he saw the obvious worry in their eyes for what this would mean for their missing brother.

"Athos, Aramis and Porthos. My office. The rest of you return to your duties."

* * *

"Captain what of D'Artagnan?" demanded Athos as soon as the four of them had entered Treville's office.

Treville sighed, sinking into his chair whilst nodding at the remaining chair for his men. "D'Artagnan left the city around a week ago," stated Treville as he poured them all a large glass of brandy.

"We heard," nodded Aramis, his hands tightening on his glass in worry. "What we don't know is why?"

"A letter arrived from his uncle, apparently there is some form of trouble at D'Artagnan's farm."

Aramis's head tiled to the side, confusion lining his face. "Uncle?" he questioned, turning to face his brothers to see if they had heard of this 'uncle' before, both men appearing as confused by the idea as he was.

Treville nodded, "From what D'Artagnan told me they are far from close."

"Then why's 'e contacting the whelp?" Porthos asked, worry for their youngest filling his voice.

"D'Artagnan said he was watching the farm for him until he could find someone to manage it on a permanent basis."

"So what's the trouble?" asked Athos, his whole body itching to go racing out after his brother, hating the idea he had gone off alone.

Treville shook his head, "He was vague about it but I got the feeling it was more because of the information he himself had been given. D'Artagnan was desperate to leave and, after putting up with the King's demands for so long, I felt he was owed the time off. I gave him specific instruction to message me when he reached both the Gascon border and Lupiac itself."

Athos sighed, understanding from his Captain's words where this was going. "Which he has failed to do I'm guessing."

Treville nodded, lifting a small piece of parchment off of his desk. "This came from him a few days ago, it states he made it safely to the Gascon border." As his men breathed sighs of relief Treville hated himself for what he was about to say. "Unfortunately I've received no word passed that point. Lupiac isn't that far, a day and a half's ride at worst. Word should have reached me by now of his arrival there."

"Is it possible the roads have simply delayed it, the rain has done some serious damage to some of them?" enquired Aramis, concern for their youngest building in his gut.

"Possibly," acknowledged Treville, "I had planned to send you out after him once you returned… but now…"

"Now?"

"The King's mood is dire in the wake of the Cardinal's death and he has already seen all three of you back in Paris. For any of you to leave the city before the mourning period has been lifted would be risking inciting his anger… especially if, as Aramis's suggested, the letter has simply been delayed by the rain."

"So we're leaving him alone?" said Athos, his voice tense as his hand gripped the arm of his chair. Leaving their brother to handle some vague form of trouble alone in a town that brought back such painful memories for him did not sit well with any of the inseparables, but they could tell, even without Treville saying it, that there would be no way they could leave before the week was up.

"I suggest you get some rest gentlemen," said Treville softly, his face one of regret for his men's predicament. "You may need to leave speedily come the end of the week, it would not do for you to be too exhausted to do so."


	4. Those Left Behind

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Today's chapter is a little bit of a filler I'm afraid but I really wanted to delve into the minds of our muskys for a bit... that and I'm an evil person who likes to keep you all waiting to find out what's happening with D'Art :D**

 **We will be seeing D'Art briefly tomorrow though so you have that to look forward to :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep, definitely not a good situation for our boys and things are only going to get worse before they get better unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you like what I decided to do. I wanted some angst for our boys with them being unable to reach him and D'Art having to handle the situation on his own for a while. Also thanks for sending that website to me :) I probably wont use it for this story as I have a fair few chapters already written and I am far to lazy to go and change it now lol but I'll look into it for my next story. I probably should have looked it up myself by now but apparently in my head our boys have super horses lol Thanks again! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Worry not our boys will be riding out after the pup tomorrow I promise. I was just in an evil mood and wanted D'Art to suffer on his own for a while first :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm if you're hating Louis now you'll hate him again tomorrow when he pops up again. Glad you liked the chapter though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys definitely need to be riding out after our pup asap with what I have planned :) worry not they'll get to leave and head out after him tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha I know I'm evil :D and I'm still not going to let you know what's going on with him until tomorrow and even then I've been mean about it :D *cackles evilly* Louis's going to pop up tomorrow as well so I'm hoping you all like/hate (you know what i mean) him then too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow thank you so much I'm really glad you think so highly of my work :D I hope this one measures up to my other works and you enjoy it just as much. If you like D'Art whump you'll enjoy this as I have quite a bit planned for our little pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed it and the worry for D'Art's going to be building for a few more chapters yet I'm afraid so strap yourself in :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter1) Treville's definitely worried and D'Art's going to regret not waiting for his brothers (chapter2) Glad you liked the banter, I had a lot of fun writing that bit. Athos's reaction to the spy was fun to write too, especially with the mental image that came with it lol. (chapter3) Yeah Louis quite irritating, I feel like I should let him off as he's grieving but... yeah he's still annoying. I was tempted to have the Red guard comment so I could have Porthos retaliate but figured he probably wouldn't do anything in the middle of the street. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Grieving Louis still annoying, even more so in tomorrows chapter. I'm glad to be back too, hope you like this story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Having to wait a week is not going to be a good thing for poor little D'Art I can promise that :) We're getting a peek as to what's going on with him in tomorrows chapter... I have a feeling you might enjoy what I have planned/written for our Gascon later on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha surely you know me well enough by know to know I wouldn't make it that easy for our boys :D Poor D'Art's going to have to suffer alone for a bit first :D I think the week long wait was the Cardinal influencing the King from beyond the grave just to piss off the musketeers lol. The angst is going to get worse over the next few chapters so be ready :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I think I should fear for my life with this chapter now lol but yeah I enjoy torturing you all just as much as our muskys. Its an added bit of amusement for me to read the frustrated reviews from everyone wanting to know what's going on. :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in (kinda) with D'Art tomorrow but it'll be a few chapters before our boys are all reunited... but it'll be worth it I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reading/reading**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Those Left Behind  
**

The days that followed the announcement of the Cardinal's death went by almost agonizingly slow for every member of the musketeer regiment.

None of the regiment had been particularly close or fond of the late Cardinal, mainly due to the man's insistence on making life as difficult as possible for any and every musketeer so his demise brought relief more than grief, but even the relief they felt at knowing he was gone could ease the growing tension building within the garrison.

As each day passed and no news of D'Artagnan arrived all of the men, not just the inseparables, grew increasingly worried. To the members of the regiment they were a brotherhood and it simply wasn't in them to sit by and do nothing while one of their own was potentially in trouble.

It especially didn't help when the one that was in trouble was D'Artagnan. During his early days with the regiment, before he was commissioned, the Gascon had gone out of his way to learn and do as much as would be permitted of him and as such he had endeared himself to most, if not all, of the regiment.

* * *

Outside of the inseparables Reynard was likely the most affected by the boy's disappearance. The senior musketeer had been the last one, beside the Captain, to speak to the boy. He had instantly been able to tell that the younger man was troubled, something that was proven further when he all but ran out of the Captain's office after their meeting. The more likely it became that something serious had befallen the younger man the more guilt the senior musketeer felt for not stopping the boy and enquiring what was wrong, or offering to accompany him to his village. He had no missions requiring his attention and he was sure the Captain would not object, but instead he had let himself push those thoughts out of his mind, letting the Gascon leave the garrison alone and unaided.

* * *

Blaise and Alain were another couple of musketeer feeling the strain brought on by the young man's disappearance. Out of all the men in the regiment Alain was the closest to D'Artagnan in age and this quickly led to the two men bonding and becoming quite close friends. Their relationship was helped greatly by the mischievous streak the two shared. It was rare that either acted on it though, both typically serious when it came to their work. When they did act on it however it was usually some grand scheme that had the entire garrison still laughing about it days later and Blaise, who was almost always on the receiving end of their pranks, still punishing them for it with grueling extra training and tasks.

For Alain, D'Artagnan's disappearance hadn't been worrying at first, the younger man quite optimistic by nature. Despite the Gascon's closeness with the inseparables he sometimes found it easier to unload his troubles to Alain first and as such the younger man knew just how much the King's insistent showing off of him was getting to the Gascon. D'Artagnan had tried to hide the worst of it from his brothers, not wanting them to think him weak and unable to handle such a seemingly easy task, but had confessed to Alain, after several bottles of cheap wine, how drained and uncomfortable he was with the King's latest obsession. It was because of this that Alain had held out hope that the delay in news was simply D'Artagnan's way of delaying his inevitable return.

However once it became known that over half of D'Artagnan's allotted leave time had passed without word, Alain's optimism began to crumble as worry for his friend took its place.

Blaise, despite being on the receiving end of nearly all Alain and D'Artagnan's pranks, also worried greatly for the boy. D'Artagnan was usually allowed to accompany the inseparables on missions even before he was commissioned but there were several occasions where his presence was forbidden and it was during these times that his training fell to the senior musketeer. At some point that training had also taken an almost babysitting role as, as Porthos had at one point stated, ' _The whelp finds trouble like Aramis finds women_.' Blaise was almost loathed to admit it; given how much trouble the Gascon and his own protégé Alain had caused him, but he had grown fond of the boy and to know he was most likely in trouble was not sitting well with him.

* * *

However no about of worried or concerned feelings from any of the men in the regiment could match that of those carried by the three senior members of the inseparables. The three men had been beyond angry at the order to remain in the city until the week was up and that anger had pushed Treville to force them to remain within the garrison gates after only a day and a half out of fear they would rush out of the city in search of D'Artagnan and despite how much he dearly wanted that to happen Treville couldn't even begin to gleam what sort of mood the King would be in when he inevitably learned about it, nor what the grieving King would do about it.

Porthos had been down right furious at the lockdown and frequently spent his time fighting any member of the regiment who was up to the challenge, though the number of volunteers diminished greatly after the musketeer managed to send Beaufort, Henri and Corbett to the infirmary.

Aramis had been calmer in his anger then his brother. The marksman had spent his time alternating between practicing his shooting, no doubt imagining the targets were what or whoever was keeping their little brother from them, and organizing his medical supplies. The latter was done fairly quickly but the anxious medic in him constantly went back to check he had ample amount of everything he could think of prepared and packed for their inevitable departure.

Athos's reaction to the news and lockdown had probably been the most surprising to those who didn't know him as well as his immediate brothers. Most of those in the regiment assumed that the man, who was well known to drown his sorrows in drink, would have retreated to the bottle as soon as the news was broken to him, sinking lower and lower into said bottle as the days progressed and new information remained absent.

To the surprise of them and to the expectations of Porthos and Aramis, Athos refused to touch a single drop of alcohol after having learnt of D'Artagnan's fate, choosing instead to spend his time pouring over maps of the Gascony region and checking over supplies.

Aramis and Porthos had expected this behavior from their friend, each knowing that Athos would not want to risk being even slightly inebriated when the time came to ride off after D'Artagnan, something that could happen at any time given that the three of there were more than willing to risk the King's wrath if word of D'Artagnan needing their assistance reached them.

* * *

"Really mon ami," tutted Aramis as he gently tilted Porthos's face to the side, carefully placing a cold cloth over his jaw where a dark bruise was already forming. "You can't keep doing this," scolded the medic lightly, pain and concern in his eyes as he watched his friend, "You getting beat up isn't helping anyone."

"Neither is you cleaning those blasted pistols for the tenth time today," snapped Porthos sharply, nodding to the collection of firearms on the table that the medic had indeed been obsessively cleaning before he caught sight of his brother getting punched in the face.

When Aramis flinched at the larger man's words Porthos felt his pain and irritation fade into a sickening feeling of guilt and remorse.

"Sorry 'Mis," mumbled the larger man, taking the hand not holding a compress to his face into his own and offering it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be," shrugged Aramis with a slightly forced smile on his face, though he did squeeze Porthos in return so the musketeer decided to ignore it. "You have a point after all… I… I just can't stand sitting here doing nothing…"

"You could always spar with me," suggested Porthos with an almost hopeful smile. Despite their size difference the medic and he had many years of experience sparing with each other and so they constantly had to come up with new moves in order to get the upper hand whenever they fought. Porthos had no desire to hurt his friend but the fight might at least be more of a challenge than the recruits he had been forced to spar with lately, the latest one only managing to land a hit when the larger man had been distracted by Athos storming up into Treville's office.

Aramis let out an over dramatic gasp, "And risk you damaging this?" he teased gesturing to his face, "I think not mon ami."

Porthos chuckled, wincing slightly when the action aggravated his hurt jaw, he had to give the recruit props for that he thought, honestly surprised at how much strength the newbie had in him.

"What?" asked Aramis worriedly when he saw Porthos's relaxed expression turn sad.

The larger man shook his head, not up to explaining about how thinking of the promising the recruit held reminded him of D'Artagnan and their early days of training. Looking up at Treville's office he couldn't help but sigh. "What do you think that's about?"

Aramis snorted, his expression turning sad, "What else? D'Artagnan. We've got two days of this lock down left and D'Artagnan's ten-day leave ended yesterday."

"Captain aint gonna let us go."

Aramis shrugged, "Its why he's speaking to him." When Porthos looked confused he elaborated. "If, like I know we're all thinking, something has indeed befallen our troublesome pup then having someone to blame for our not being there will make it easier for him to handle."

Porthos frowned at the thought of D'Artagnan in danger; the kid had really grown on the three of them over the time they had known each other. Porthos particularly loved the fact that the boy was always willing to spar, eager, as he was to improve his skills and learn all he could. The larger musketeer had even taken to teaching the younger man how to pick both locks and pockets, it wasn't something the Gascon had ever thought to learn but both men could agree he did have a talent for it.

"Not the Captain's fault though."

Sighing Aramis glanced briefly at the closed door to Treville's office. "He knows… Still it's better than him taking **all** the blame himself."

"He's still gonna blame 'imself," grumbled Porthos, shaking the darker thoughts that were beginning to grow from his mind.

Aramis smiled sadly, "Would he be Athos if he didn't? Hopefully having someone else to blame will make it easier for us to bring him back from wherever he goes when we do leave."

The pair went silent at that, their eyes traveling to the Captain's office and their minds to the inevitable disappointment the conversation going on within was going to cause.

* * *

"ENOUGH ATHOS!" snapped Treville, finally having enough of Athos pestering him about going out after D'Artagnan. He was already feeling guilty enough at sending the boy out alone without his lieutenant adding to it.

The sudden death of the Cardinal was not helping matters either, the King was stuck in his grief and taking it out on anyone he came in contact with, namely Treville and a few of his other advisors. As such the musketeer Captain was beyond stressed and tired, having Athos storm into his office to once again demand permission to go out after their missing friend was the very last thing Treville needed right now.

"Captain –" protested Athos, his face a mixture of determination and desperation that developed more into the latter as Treville cut him off.

"I said enough. D'Artagnan is well trained, you know this better than anyone and as much as we all like to tease him the boy does have a smart head on his shoulders, again something else you can attest to, he can handle himself until I can let you go."

Athos glared, desperation pushing him to act out of character by snapping at his commanding officer. "Training and smarts aren't going to help him if he's gotten himself killed. He could be dying right now while we're sitting here doing nothing!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" roared Treville as he all but jumped to his feet, anger burning in his eyes. "Do not think for one moment that I have not envisioned every scenario that could be playing out right at this very moment. I would like nothing more then to send the three of you out after him right this second but I can't and I know D'Artagnan wouldn't want you to take the risk."

Confusion flickered across Athos's face, "Risk?"

Treville sighed, sinking back into his chair. "The King is taking the Cardinal's death especially hard. His mood is erratic at best; yesterday he punished one of the servants for simply mentioning Richelieu's name. I dread to think what he would do if he found out men of his own regiment disregarded his orders in relation to the mourning period and left the city."

Looking up at the end of his speech Treville could tell Athos was fighting very hard not to retort back and for some reason that almost made the Captain want to smile. Unfortunately the reason why he was fighting came back in full force and the almost smile descended into a frown.

"The wait is almost over Athos and I give permission for the three of you to leave the second it is but I can't have you leaving a moment before… I'm sorry."


	5. Leaving

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So we've got a bit of everyone today, we've got Inseparables, Treville, Louis, Jacques ... AND as I know you've been dying to see him D'ART!**

 **I'm dying to know what you all think of the D'Art section of this chapter as it is by far my favourite bit in the entire chapter so PLEASE review!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Definitely going slightly crazy with worry that's for sure but they get to leave today so that's a good start. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him sneak off but I think he knew the other two would follow him and he didn't want them to be punished for his decision. I loved writing the bickering/banter between the two boy so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - It's only going to get worse before it gets better I'm afraid :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked it, I wasn't sure how well the idea would go down but I really wanted to write it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think Reynard's only going to feel more guilty when he finds out what happened :) Haha I loved that line too :D Don't worry our boys will be riding out today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Athos will be feeling guilty (even though its definitely not his fault!) Louis annoyed in general lately but yeah our boys will be waiting until the times up to leave. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing some more of our other musketeers in the next few chapters too :) Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you're excited, hopefully the story will be worth your excitement :) I'm also glad you liked the insight into the other musketeers. I wasn't sure how it would be received but I really wanted to write it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys will be riding out today so that's one less thing to stress them out. We'll be seeing a bit of D'Art today but I can't promise it'll help any :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm glad you liked that line it was one of my favourites for that chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah our boys will be out for blood when they learn the truth. We'll be seeing a bit of D'Art today but I can't promise it'll help any. Glad you liked the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Probably which is why they will be waiting for the mourning period to end before leaving... much to their annoyance. I really enjoyed writing Porthos and Aramis in this chapter so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Tension between Athos and Treville is always interesting to write and you'll get to see a snippet of what D'Art's been dealing with today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hello again my friend :) Hmmm might that thing be some Athos whumpage? :D I don't have anything definitive set in terms of Athos whumpage yet but I do have the perfect opportunity in a later chapter for something to happen to him so we will some at some point I promise, though the beginning of this story will focus on D'Artagnan so it'll be a bit of a wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well we'll get to see a bit of what D'Art's been up to at the end of today's chapter but I can't promise it'll be overly reassuring :D Anxious/worried Athos, especially over D'Art is soooo much fun to write so I'm glad you enjoy reading it. I'm really happy with how well received the last chapter was as I was worried the idea for it wouldn't go over well but people seemed to have enjoyed it so I'm happy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I really wanted to show how the wait was effecting everyone and how they were reacting to it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it, not quite sure where the idea for it came from but the mental image made me laugh so I had to include it. I'm really really happy you liked the insight into the minds of the other musketeers, not just our inseparable boys. I've really come to enjoy delving into the other relationships/friendships in the garrison besides our main boys and I figured they'd all be worried about our boy as well. With D'Art's habit of hiding injuries I figured he'd also hide just how uncomfortable he was with a situation like the one the King put him in, especially when his brothers seemed to find it funny. But at the same time I didnt want him to have to bottle it all up, hence his friendship with Alain. Luckily for the men Porthos sent to the infirmary he didnt hurt them too badly. Reynard's guilt is going to grow when he learns the truth of what's happened :D Our boy's will be heading out today and Porthos and Aramis will be keeping watch on Athos that's for sure. We wont be seeing Corinne for a little bit yet and you'll get a sneak peak as to one of the main reasons why later in this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

 **P.S Just realized I never put a disclaimer in for this story so here it is: I do not own the musketeers, only the OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Leaving  
**

"ATHOS!" called Treville, not appearing at all surprised when two other heads shot up along with the one he had been calling.

"Sir?" questioned Athos, his voice strained due to the tension coiling in his body. This was the final day of the mandatory mourning period and now several days passed when D'Artagnan should have returned and to everyone's great worry, no word of their young friend had been sent.

Athos and the other inseparables had spent the last day and a half re-going over their planned route as well as concocting several plans for various different scenarios' that could play out.

With it being so close to when they could leave the three men were incredibly tense and anxious, causing their already strained tempers to become short, which in turn had the remained of the regiment leaving them alone.

Treville hated the hope he could see in his men's eyes, Athos hid it better than his brothers but it was there even for him. He couldn't blame them he supposed, considering he had just returned from the palace and it was the day before the lockdown would be over. He hated that he couldn't give them what they were so desperately hoping for.

"We've been summoned by the King, the three of you follow me," Treville explained as he spun on his heels to head to the gates of the garrison.

Aramis's eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "Haven't you just come from the palace?" he questioned, though he followed regardless.

Treville nodded, "I was meeting minister Laurent, the King's messenger found me afterwards and instructed I was to bring the three of you with me to a meeting with his Majesty."

"Any idea what this meeting is regarding?" Athos asked as the group entered the palace.

"None," sighed Treville as he wiped his hand over his face tiredly. "His Majesty has not been himself as of late, the Cardinal's death has hit him hard."

Aramis's face softened into something akin to pity, "He's grieving…"

Turning to face his men Treville knew he needed to warn them for whatever was about to happen. "His Majesty has remained largely in his bedchamber, not even the Queen has been granted access." At the Captain's words three sets of eyebrows rose in surprise, though Treville continued before they could comment. "As I said, the King is not himself. I have no clue as to the nature of this meeting but given the mood in the palace as of late I doubt it is anything good."

"We're about to find out," murmured Athos as he spotted the King's messenger approaching them, ready to lead them to the King.

* * *

"Treville," nodded King Louis curtly as the men entered. One glance at the King was all it took for the musketeer group to see just how hard the young ruler was taking the death of his advisor. Louis's typically well-maintained appearance was now thoroughly disheveled and he had dark circles around his eyes speaking to his trouble sleeping.

"Your Majesty," bowed Treville, the action mimicked by his men. Treville's voice had a hint of hesitation in it as he picked up on the displeased tone to his monarch's voice.

"I have been informed Treville," huffed the King as he cut straight to the point, another sign something was wrong. "That three of your men failed to return to the city, as ordered, to pay respects to the late Cardinal."

The inseparables desperately wanted to make some snide comment then but wisely held their tongues… an achievement in and of itself given their current moods.

Treville bit back a sigh as he nodded, having feared this might come up at some point.

"Musketeer's Issac and Favier are currently hunting down a fugitive. I sent the order to their check in point but it is possibly they have found a lead and so have yet to be back to even see said order," explained Treville diplomatically, ignoring the surprised looks from his men, none of whom had even noticed the men to be absent from the city due to their worry over their brother.

"A fugitive?" inquired Louis, his frustration fading as his natural curiosity took its place, something that almost made Treville smile to see.

"Quentin Beaulne," nodded Treville, "He leads a large group of mercenaries and bandits that have been plaguing the outlying villages. Rumor is he's turned to human trafficking and slavery to expand his empire."

The three musketeers tensed at the mention of slavery, concerned glances subtly being sent Porthos's way, the other men knowing just how much of a sore spot slavery was for their dear friend. Before any of them could comment on what they just learnt Treville continued.

"Issac and Favier were tasked with hunting Quentin down and learning as much as they could as to the nature of his operation, focusing largely on whether or not these new rumors were true or mere lies fabricated by desperate farmers trying to receive aid. My men have approval to kill or apprehend Quentin should the opportunity provide itself."

Louis nodded, his disgust at Quentin's actions letting him move passed the fact that the men had failed to return.

* * *

"And D'Artagnan?" mused the King, his earlier frustration bleeding back into his voice. "It hardly sends a good presentence that my own Champion isn't present to mourn the Cardinal now does it?"

This time the inseparables had a much harder time containing themselves, Porthos actually having to go as far as biting the inside of his cheek to stop the snigger that wanted to escape. The mere thought that D'Artagnan, who down right hated the Cardinal, would want to do anything but jump for joy over the man's death was highly comical for the three men.

Treville shifted uncomfortably, not entirely sure how to explain the situation without risking the King's ire for the missing man. "D'Artagnan is –"

"Missing," stated Athos as he took a step forward, much to the surprise of the room's occupants, none having expected the man to cut off his Captain, especially in front of the King.

"Missing?" repeated Louis, something almost akin to worry bleeding into his voice as an eyebrow rose in question.

"It is a likely outcome yes," admitted Treville, doing his best not to glare at the senior musketeer standing next to him. He knew exactly what Athos was doing, playing on the King's recent … fondness, for the young Gascon to try and get the man's permission to leave the city earlier.

"Explain Treville."

For the next few minutes the only sound in the room was Treville's voice as he explained, as carefully as he could, the situation to the King.

* * *

"So there has been no word?" asked Louis once the explanation was over.

Treville shook his head; "I have an associate who lives near the Gascony border who likes to communicate via messenger birds. I sent one enquiring as to the state of the region and asking for any rumors he may have heard…"

Athos and the other inseparables blinked in surprised, none of them aware their Captain had tried to find out what was going on with D'Artagnan even with the King's orders limiting their options.

"And?" huffed Louis, already boring of the conversation

"No response," sighed Treville. "D'Artagnan is late returning and with no word we are becoming worried for his safety."

This, as it turned out, was the completely wrong thing to say as any concern the King may have been beginning to feel immediately vanished.

"The boy is a musketeer Treville," drawled the King patronizingly, "he can look after himself no doubt… he defeated LaBarge after all."

Treville blinked, slightly stunned by the callousness in which the King was speaking. "Your Majesty," he said hesitantly, "That was a one-on-one fight D'Ar-"

"Will be fine Treville," dismissed the King, "No doubt he's merely enjoying the visit home and lost track of the days." Rising from his seat the King ignored the looks on his men's faces that ranged from disappointment at being shot down before they could even make their request and anger at him dismissing the potentially dangerous situation their friend had found himself in. "When he does come back, bring him to me," and with that the King left the room.

"Well…" sighed Aramis, his heart breaking slightly at the hopeless look in his brothers' eyes.

"Return to the garrison," ordered Treville gently, not missing the looks either. "I want you three gone at first light."

* * *

Just as the sun was beginning to rise the following day the three musketeers made their way to the stables, only to stop in surprise when they noticed all three of their horses, saddled and ready to go by the garrison gates.

"I figured you'd be leaving as soon as possible," spoke a clearly tired voice, startling the men out of their slightly stunned stupor.

"Jacques?" breathed Porthos as they watched the tired teen exit the stables.

"They're just waiting for your saddle bags then you're good to go. Serge came out not too long ago with some travel rations and water skins, I've already attached them to the saddles for you."

Aramis smiled fondly at the teen before them. Each of them knew how close Jacques and D'Artagnan had become since the Gascon started showing up around the garrison. Knowing he would be little help in the search, helping with the preparations was likely the only thing the young teen before them could think of doing to aid his friend.

"Did you sleep at all Jacques?" enquired the medic gently, his brows furrowing in concern at just how tired the teen appeared to be.

"Couple of hours," shrugged Jacques, a large yawn escaping him before he continued. "Captain wanted all the horses checked ready for duty as normal today and with you guys leaving after D'Artagnan…"

Porthos smiled and clamped a hand down on the boy's shoulders, almost knocking him over with the force of it. "Thanks Jacques."

"Just find him…"

* * *

 **SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER**

D'Artagnan hissed in pain as flames danced across his bare skin, cursing himself for getting too close to them as he searched for survivors.

The Gascon had already found a few of the villagers but with the surprise attack still underway and many homes now burning his task had gotten significantly harder.

He had just finished killing one of the attackers when a shrill scream caught his attention, all blood draining from his face as he located the source.

 **"NO!"** roared the musketeer, pain and anguish clearly evident in his voice.

Without even thinking the Gascon threw himself in front of the attackers blade, reacting quickly to end the attacker's life by plunging his blade into his chest.

"Mémé," whimpered the musketeer as he spun to face the shaken elderly woman, collapsing to his knees he took her face in his hands, worried eyes checking her over for injuries.

"C-Charlie," wheezed a male voice, the mere sound of it bringing tears to the younger man's eyes.

"Pépé," breathed D'Artagnan his hands moving from the older woman to grasp the bloodied hands of the elderly gentleman bleeding out on the floor.

An inspection of the wound told D'Artagnan all he needed to know. He might not have Aramis's training but he had learned enough in his time around the man to recognize a fatal wound when he saw one.

Seeing the older man dying out in his arms broke the tenuous hold on his emotions he had and D'Artagnan collapsed against the man's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Pépé," whimpered the Gascon, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the shaky hands of the man who had once been his mentor weave their way through his damp hair.

The old man, Mathis, had once been a solider but had retired to the village when an injury crippled him and left him unable to serve. The former solider had found love with Maria and despite the pair never having children of their own they had lived every day happy and together.

Mathis and D'Artagnan's father Alexandre had been friends and D'Artagnan had often been left in the senior man's care as a child when he was too young to help his father around the farm.

It had been Mathis who had inspired the young musketeer's love and passion for swordplay as a child and, once he was old enough, the first to take to training him and D'Artagnan had considered him, and his wife, as an extra set of beloved grandparents since an early age.

"L-Look … after her… please," whispered Mathis, his voice weak as he looked at the crying form of his wife with love and regret burning brightly in his dimming eyes.

Nodding frantically D'Artagnan tightened his hold on the dying man, his eyes straying to the sobbing woman. "Of course Pépé," he promised, devotion and love clear in his eyes. "I'll protect her with my life."

Something about D'Artagnan's statement seemed to strike a cord with the dying man as his eyes widened in panic, "C-Corinne?"

Smiling tearfully at his mentor and grandfather, D'Artagnan gently stroked his face. "Safe, I got her out before I found you. I'll take Mémé to her soon and then we'll all head to Paris in the morning, my brothers will help watch over them. They'll be safe I promise."

Mathis smiled fondly at the crying man, love filling him, as he looked to the boy he and his love had helped raise. The boy had his father's determination, as proved by the pauldron he had proudly sported when he entered the village earlier that day. It warmed the dying man's heart to know the child would not be left alone and he had someone watching out for him.

Mathis opened his mouth to verbally state this when a series of coughs shook his frail frame.

"PÉPÉ!" cried D'Artagnan. His and Maria's sobs shaking them both violently as they saw Mathis's chest still.

For several moments the pair simply sat, rooted in their grief, only being pulled from it by the sound of crackling wood as the flames ate many of the surrounding houses.

"Come mémé," said D'Artagnan softly as he stumbled to his feet, his hand reaching out for the older woman. "We have to go."

Distraught to leave her husband but knowing he would not want her to meet his fate the elderly woman reached up to take the boy she considered a grandchild's hand, her eyes widening in horror as she noticed something the boy himself hadn't registered yet.

"Charles you're hurt!"


	6. Old Friends

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **You may hate me today as I gave you a glimpse of D'Art yesterday and now I'm going to make you wait to see him again :D But on the other hand we're getting to see a couple of people we haven't seen yet so that might make up for it slightly :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hmm I hope that was a good wow and not a "wow that was rubbish" kind of wow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I want to say that Louis being unreasonable was because of his grief but I think we all know he's just a bit of a jerk naturally. Treville may be regretting following the King's orders when he finds out what happened :) I loved writing the D'Art bit and it's going to come back into the story at some point as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was originally going to have Mathis just be like a grandfathery figure but I quite like the idea of him being the one to teach him the sword... plus it's inspired a conversation between Athos and D'Art that's going to be happening at some point later on in the story, should be an emotional one if I can write it properly :) Haha very true, definitely wouldn't be D'Art if he wasn't hurt. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - :D Oh I've missed reviews that start all in caps lock :D We unfortunately wont be seeing D'Art again until chapter 9 I'm afraid, although he will be mentioned and things will be learned before that point so it should hopefully keep you going until we can see him again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Haha dork works :) I loved writing Jacques. I was going to have him try to persuade them to let him come too but then I decided that he would know they wouldn't agree to it and it would only waste precious time, which he wouldn't want happening so I settled on him doing what he did instead. Oh D'Art's gotten himself in more trouble then even he's aware of at the moment :D It's only going to get worse for our boy unfortunately but his brothers will be there soon to help him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Adrenaline and grief definitely made it hard for him to realize he was injured... all I will say is that he's injured badly :D I'm going to keep you in the dark about Corinne as well I'm afraid but we will be seeing her before we see D'Art so you wont be waiting too much longer. It was tempting to have Louis order them to stay in Paris... I kinda wanted Athos to go off on one but I figured he wouldn't do that to the King and Louis is too wrapped up in his grief to worry about his musketeers after the mandatory mourning period ends. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our boys the trip to D'Art's side isn't going to be a simple one, hence why we wont be seeing our lovely (injured) pup until chapter 9. The delays and trouble they have during their trip to find him is only going to make their worries grow and the mood even more tense and anxious. Louis was being a jerk as usual but it's kinda fun having a character that I can write just like that aside from my baddies. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately you'll have to wait a tiny bit longer to see what's waiting for them in Gascony and all I can say is that it's nothing good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha that's one thing to call him! :D I'm pretty sure our boys are with you on the whole throttling thing. The death of Mathis is something that's going to haunt our poor pup for a while during this story, especially the fact he died in his arms. I'm really enjoying writing the Corinne/D'Art relationship (not romantic) at the moment... D'Art's in pretty bad shape which is hindering a lot of what I want to write for the two of them at the moment but I have some things planned, which, if I can write them well should be a really good emotional read :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - You'll get to see D'Art again at chapter 9 and what I have planned will hopefully be worth the wait I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Jacques knew there was no way of persuading the inseparables to let him come and help too so getting their horses ready was all he could do to help. Our boys have quite the journey a head of them to reach the pup but they'll get there eventually :) Oh I'm loving the comfort moment's I've already written (I have several later chapters already written) and I have some adorable ones in the works as well so there'll be plenty of cute brotherly moments to make up for the horrid whumpage I have planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm think Louis and D'Art might need to have a conversation when all this is over... maybe the King will even realize he should have let his men leave earlier... maybe... I think by this point D'Art had seen the King's mood change so dramatically and flippantly that he's learned not to rely on being in Louis's good graces. Jacques is such a sweet character and he's going to be devastated for his friend when he learns what's happened but his and Serge's help gave our boys a bit of extra time and every little helps :) Bwhaha! that's definitely my mentality whenever I create a new character that's linked to one of our boys lol XD The death of Mathis is going to haunt D'Art for a while in this story but it will also lead to a cute bonding moment between D'Art and Athos later on which should be good :D I'm afraid I'm being an evil evil author again as you wont be seeing just how badly our pup is hurt until chapter 9 so you have a few day's to wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, Cream Cakes and Other Yummy Goodies for you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Old Friends  
**

The sun was high in the sky when three equally exhausted and worried musketeers pulled their horses to a stop. None of the men truly wished to stop and would willingly have raced a head, despite the pain it would have left them in, but they could not put their horses at risk. To push them too far could cost their mounts their lives and delay their reaching D'Artagnan by days.

So with heavy hearts the men allowed their horses to take a break by a small stream while they themselves stretched their own aching muscles and filled their empty bellies, each trying to ignore the thoughts darkening their minds.

"He's gonna be fine," stated Porthos firmly when he noticed Aramis in silent prayer. He knew the action gave the man comfort and hope but part of him hated that he felt he needed it.

"Can't hurt," shrugged Aramis before returning to finish his prayers, understanding in his eyes for why his brother was acting like he was. The medic completely understood. For someone like Porthos who had spent a great deal of life on the streets, having to fight tooth and nail just to simply survive, the idea of a God, specifically one who had a benevolent side, was something that didn't sit well with him.

"Whelp handled Vadim, Milady and the Cardinal… He aint hard to take down," said Porthos as he tried to comfort not only his brothers but himself as well.

"He was not alone then," whispered Athos, his eyes never leaving the fire they had created to warm their food.

When his brothers' responded with nothing but worried looks Athos continued, elaborating on his statement.

"Milady and the Cardinal? We had a plan. He might have been alone for a portion of time but we were there to have his back, the same with Vadim. Now? Now he's completely alone and we have no idea what he's got himself into."

Silence followed Athos's words until Aramis; unable to stand the atmosphere, clamped a hand down on the swordsman shoulder. "Ah your optimistic side reappears mon ami, how we've missed it!"

Porthos and Aramis burst out laughing as Athos grumbled a few curse words under his breath before pushing the laughing medic off of him.

"Come," said the swordsman as he rose to his feet, "We should head back on the road, the weather looks ready to turn at any minute and we should get as close as we can before it gets worse."

* * *

Unfortunately for the musketeers it seemed that Athos's words were almost prophetic as not even an hour back into their journey the heavens opened upon them, forcing them to stop much sooner then expected when they came upon a town.

"You couldn't 'ave prayed for good weather?" grumbled Porthos as the three drenched musketeers entered the stables of the towns inn, their conversation drawing amused grins from the two young stable hands who stepped up to take their horses.

"So now you think it would have helped?" grouched Aramis, the medic's mood having turned irritable after being caught in the downpour

"Couldn't hurt," mocked Porthos, using the medic's earlier words against him. Though it seemed the larger man had noted the medic's testy mood as he had lightened the tone of his own words and sent his friend a teasing smile that the man couldn't help but return.

It was during this exchange that Athos, who had grown accustom to ignoring his brothers' banter, overheard the whispered conversation going on between the two apprentice stable hands.

"They're musketeers!" exclaimed one of the boys, his voice loud in his excitement, though he quickly hushed when his friend sent him a look.

Athos's lips quirked upwards at the two boy's obvious excitement at seeing musketeers, their excitement reminding him of another young man who was enamored with everything musketeer related, the thought quickly sending a stab of pain through his heart.

The swordsman pushed aside his thoughts however when he caught the tail end of the hushed conversation going on between the boys.

" – us stories like the others?"

"Others?" enquired Athos as he moved towards the two, now startled, boys. His actions didn't go missed by his brothers who quickly moved to his side, confusion and curiosity lining their faces.

"Sorry sir," apologized the elder of the two boys, both bowing before the men, their faces flushed with embarrassment at being called out.

Athos's expression softened as he knelt down to the boys' level. "Are there other musketeers here or has one simply passed through?" he asked gently, willing himself not to get his hopes up that maybe the musketeer they spoke of was their missing brother.

The elder boy nodded, the younger seemingly content to stare in awe at the men before him. "There's two of 'em sir," confirmed the elder boy, not noticing the slight slump of the musketeer's shoulders, something only his brother's noticed. "Arrived this morning sir. They were talking about heading back to Paris…"

"They told us stories of their adventures!" exclaimed the younger boy happily, his bright grin melting the heart of the medic who knelt to join Athos, ruffling the young boy's hair as he did.

"Exciting tales I bet but none can hold a candle to the adventures myself and my brothers have shared," grinned the sharpshooter, quickly delving into an edited version of the whole Vadim affair, making sure to emphasize certain dramatic points in the story to further impress his enraptured audience.

* * *

"They wont leave 'im alone now," smirked Porthos as he watched his brother with the two stable hands, slightly in awe at how quickly he had their complete attention.

"A loss felt only by the inn's barmaids I'm sure," deadpanned Athos, causing his brother to snort with laughter.

"We assuming the musketeers the lad's mentioned to be Issac and Favier?" asked Porthos quietly once he had calmed down.

Athos nodded, "It makes sense and apart from ourselves and D'Artagnan they are the only ones currently out of the city. I assume they've either finished their mission or have seen Treville's order to return in the wake of the Cardinal's death."

Porthos nodded, "Wanna seek them out? I'll get us a room, with the rain the way it is I don't see us leaving anytime soon, be nice to get out of these wet clothes."

Agreeing with the plan Athos left the stables in search of their comrades while Porthos stopped to inform Aramis, who was lost within his own story, before following, the desire to be in dry clothes growing with every movement.

* * *

"Athos?" called a familiar voice, instantly gaining the senior musketeer's attention as he turned and moved towards the source. Nodding in greeting to the two slightly surprised musketeers, who looked more than a little worse for wear.

"Are you okay?" asked Athos worriedly as he took in their conditions.

Issac was nursing an impressive black eye that had caused the socket to swell most of the way shut, along with a split lip.

Favier appeared no better as his left wrist was tightly wrapped and, if the way he was holding himself was any indication, he had several broken or badly bruised ribs.

Issac shrugged as he brought his drink up to his lips, hissing slightly when the alcohol touched the cut. "Ran into some trouble on our mission. We're more sore than anything don't worry."

When Favier grumbled something unintelligible Issac smiled sympathetically at his friend before returning his attention to Athos to elaborate. "And slightly put out to be having to return to the city before finishing our task."

Athos was about to ask why they were returning if they hadn't finished their mission when it clicked. "You found the Captain's orders?"

Issac blinked in surprise but nodded, "Yeah, what's that about anyway? All it said was to return to the city as soon as we read it."

"Which means we gave up the most promising lead we've had so far to turn tail and head back to Paris," grumbled Favier, clearly bitter about the whole situation.

Athos nodded in greeting to Porthos who appeared at the table before turning back to the two expectant faces. "The Cardinal died."

Both musketeers snorted, "bout bloody time," grunted Favier as he wrapped an arm around his injured ribs. "Why are we being forced back for that?"

Internally Athos winced, knowing what he was about to say would really annoy the already fed up men before him. "The King issued an mandatory grieving period and forced Treville to order all musketeers back to the city to pay their respects."

"Then why?" asked Issac, the question of their appearance at the inn being the obvious one.

Athos sighed before continuing. "The period ended first thing this morning. We ourselves our riding out after D'Artagnan but the Captain did say to let you know that his earlier orders had been revoked if we saw you, though he did say he was sending word a head to your checkpoint as well."

Contrary to what he was expecting the men before him didn't get angry but instead somewhat ecstatic by the news.

"If we head out first thing we can pick up the trail," mused Favier, his mood instantly improved with the news as he spoke with Issac who nodded.

"We'd have to ride hard but hopefully the lead will still be good by the time we arrive."

For the next several minutes the two were completely focused on their travel plans, forgetting entirely that they had guests and not even registering when Aramis appeared, the medic smirking at the two when he realized this.

"Still after this Quentin fellow then?" mused Porthos, nodding in thanks to the barmaid who brought over bowls of stew for them.

Issac blinked, his face flushing in embarrassment as he realized they had completely forgotten the other men at the table.

"He's a real piece of work," said Issac as he started on his food. "Likes to focus on the outlying villages that are too far away for word to reach Paris about. Usually sticks to the border and has no qualms in how his men handle themselves when they go on a raid, absolutely everything is fair game – homes, livestock, goods, even people. Men, women and even children, so long as the objective's met he couldn't care less what happens." Glaring down at the table, his fists turning white as he clenched them tightly into fists he added. "In our search we already found two small farming hamlets that had been completely destroyed by Quentin and his men… the things he let his men do to those poor villagers…"

Seeing their friends clearly distressed spurred Aramis into reaching over and placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, his eyes full of sympathy for the horrors the two men had seen.

"So how'd you get hurt?" asked Porthos, food no longer appetizing for him as he pictured the horrific scenes his friends had been describing.

Noting that his brother was wrapped up in the memory of what they had seen Favier took over, placing his hand on Issac's still clenched fist as he spoke. "Bit of luck there actually."

That made Issac snap out of his memory driven haze to snort at his friend's words. "If you call you breaking a rib and spraining you're wrist and me being used as a punching bag a bit of luck."

"Hush you," smirked Favier before turning back to the inseparables. "We heard whispers of Quentin's location and headed to this village. Quentin was there but we decided to hold of on trying to apprehend him when we noticed he was meeting someone."

Athos scowled, not liking the idea of someone like Quentin working with someone. "Who was he meeting?"

Favier shrugged. "No idea, heard the name Antoine mentioned more than once but no clue on his last name. We thought he might be involved in this slavery deal Treville's heard whispers about so we stuck around to try and listen in."

"Was he?"

Favier frowned, "Possibly. He seemed really nervous and worried the first few meetings but after that he seemed to almost grow smug and confident. From what we could tell the two were making some kind of deal. We figured staying around any longer was increasing the risk of him leaving so we planned to try and apprehend him that night, only…"

Aramis raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Only?"

"He caught on to our presence," frowned Issac, his hand coming up to lightly touch his swollen eye. "Started a massive bar brawl as soon as he saw us enter the tavern… Bastard slipped out in all the commotion."

"Tell me you got some good hits in?" asked Porthos, understanding the frustration in his friend's voice, a smirk tugging at his lips when the two men nodded smugly.

"Managed to knock out a couple of his men actually. We took two of them before the commotion died down and got a lead on where Quentin may be heading… Unfortunately they were fairly new to his band and so we're not sure how reliable this information is."

Issac took over the conversation then, curiosity burning in his eyes as he looked at the men.

"So why are you three here anyways? Athos mentioned riding out after D'Artagnan, last I heard the pup was still being paraded around at the Kings parties."

Noticing the worried expressions that flooded to all three men's faces the two remaining musketeers couldn't help but feel worried themselves, especially as Aramis filled them in on the situation regarding the regiments youngest soldier.

* * *

"We'd accompany you if we could Athos," said Issac softly, fully understanding and sympathizing with the immense worry the three men were currently feeling for their missing brother, as it was something he had experienced himself with Favier whenever their missions took a turn for the worst. "But Quentin…"

"We understand," nodded Athos, not wanting to stop or delay the hunt for the man even if it meant extra eyes for the search for D'Artagnan. "Quentin needs to be stopped, D'Artagnan wouldn't want you putting that at risk to search for him, we'll be fine."

Favier and Issac shared an uneasy look, neither happy with being unable to help their friends, especially as they owed all four of them for coming to their aid during a mission that went south a month ago, which almost ended very badly for the two men.

"We can ride part of the way," suggested Issac, wanting desperately to do something. "Our path takes us near the Gascony border."

The inseparables agreed, thankful for the help even if it was only for part of the journey and the five men settled into discussing their own plans for the remainder of the day while they waited for the rain to stop enough for them to continue on.


	7. The Dark Truth Behind Darker Rumors

**Evening My Lovelies.**

 **I'm quite a fan of this chapter so I'm really hoping you all like what happens within it. We're getting close to being back with our pup, only 2 more chapters to go!**

 **I'm currently working on a later chapter and god good is it being annoying! I know exactly what I want to happen in it but it doesn't seem to want to transfer from my mind to the page... its very frustrating :( Probably doesn't help that the chapter I'm working on is turning out completely different to what I had originally planned as I had an evil epiphany :D We have a little while until we get to that point though so hopefully I'll be passed this annoying block by that point.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh things are REALLY bad for our pup and have gotten worse since I've had the dark/evil epiphany mentioned above :D I'm glad you're enjoying the banter, its something I really enjoy writing but also worry about. I seem to be doing good with keeping everyone in character when it comes to banter so that's a good thing :D As for Quentin and his boys? You'll have to read and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Not that they know it yet but yes :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - :( that's not good, is your head feeling a bit better now? I'm grateful for any reviews I get so the fact you reviewed when not feeling well made me smile so thank you for that. They'll be finding the pup soon I promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - When Porthos and Aramis get to bantering it certainly is a lot of fun :D I'm sooo glad you're excited to see the return of Issac . Him and Favier will be disappearing for a bit after this chapter but they'll be back before too long I promise. I'm Soooo happy you like my stories so much, really makes all the work worth it when I get comments like that so thank you! Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Don't worry we'll get to chapter 9 before you know it... plus there should be enough between now and then to keep you satisfied until we reach it :D Issac and Favier will be disappearing for a bit after today but I wanted the boys to have more easy to reach back up available so they'll be back before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're liking the banter even with the lack of D'Art (not that he's in any condition to banter at present *cackles evilly*) Hopefully what's happening in the next couple of chapters will be enough to tide you over until our Gascon returns to the story. I'm going to neither confirm nor deny whether Issac and Favier's mission is related, you'll have to wait and find out :) (oh I'm feeling mean today) Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D Hopefully I can keep it up so you'll continue to enjoy it just as much. Issac and Favier will help with D'Art but they wont be the ones finding him first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh the story's definitely going to get complicated very soon :D haha I'm all for you ending reviews with a line from a song :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Issac and Favier have definitely seen better days but they'll be okay for now. They're going to be disappearing from the story for a little bit after tonights chapter, though they will be back before too long :) D'Art should get some sort of award for how much trouble he gets himself into :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately for our boy he's managed to get himself into more trouble then even he's currently aware of... though it's hardly his fault. You'll have to wait and see if Issac and Favier's mission is related. I don't want to spoil anything by confirming either way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist the stable boys getting all excited over musketeers :D Poor Athos has D'Art on the brain so nearly everything is reminding him of him at the moment. I'm glad you're happy to see Issac and Favier as they'll be our boy's back up later on. As for Quentin... you'll have to wait and see if the matters are linked, though I will say that Antoine is important, especially to Issac and Favier. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: The Dark Truth Behind Darker Rumors  
**

Thankfully for the men the rain had stopped come the following morning and they were able to continue on their journey.

Both Issac and Favier had picked up on the tense atmosphere surrounding the three senior inseparables and had taken to swapping ridiculous stories with the three of them in hopes of lightening their moods and allowing them a brief respite from their worries.

"I kid you not," smirked Favier, his smirk only growing as both Aramis and Porthos exploded with laughter as the man's description of a mission they had gone where Issac had somehow ended up in women's clothing and having to fight off the attentions of a very persistent, very drunk merchant.

"I'm sure you made a stunning woman my friend," sniggered Aramis as he tried to reign in his amusement, though it became increasingly difficult to do when he saw the embarrassed blush on the other musketeer's face.

"Real beauty this one," smirked Favier as he slung his arm over his brother's shoulders, laughing as it was shrugged off with a glare.

Unwilling to let the two men beat them Porthos smirked, "We ever tell you of the time we convinced Constance to pretend to be a prostitute?"

Both Issac and Favier's eyes widened almost comically as they took in what he was saying.

"You got Madame Bonacieux to pretend to be a prostitute?" exclaimed Issac

"We're talking about the same woman right?" asked Favier with wide, amusement-filled eyes, "Fiery red-head, likes to slap Aramis?"

Out of instinct the medic's hand came up to lightly rub his frequently abused cheek, his lips curving into a grin as he nodded, "the very same."

"Now this we've got to hear," demanded Favier as each man gave the larger musketeer, who was now sporting quite a smug grin, his complete attention.

* * *

While Porthos spun the tale Aramis urged his horse forward so he was riding next to Athos, the medic's eyes filling with worry as he noted the expression on his beloved brother's face.

"Athos?" he called softly, ensuring his voice could only be heard by the two of them.

When Athos failed to respond Aramis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, startling the swordsman out of his thoughts. "Talk to me Athos," pleaded the medic quietly. "Don't shut us out brother."

For a few moments Aramis thought his pleas would continue to go unanswered until he heard a soft voice reply to him.

"What if we are too late Aramis?" Athos asked quietly, almost silently voicing the fear that had been dwelling on his mind since he learned of D'Artagnan's disappearance.

"We wont be," replied the medic, his voice sure and firm as he tightened his grip on Athos's shoulder. "We trained D'Artagnan ourselves, plus he knew Treville would send people out after him if he failed to return. All we have to do is to have faith in the training we have given him and his own strength of will to hold out until we arrive and can help."

Athos mulled over the words for a few minutes but either they, or the tone Aramis said them in, seemed to have done the job as the sharpshooter felt his brother's body relax ever so slightly under his grip.

* * *

"ATHOS!" called Favier, as he and Issac sent apologetic looks towards the three men. "This is where we have to leave you my friend."

Athos nodded and turned to properly face the two men. "Our thanks for the assistance this far."

Both musketeers looked displeased, clearly unhappy they couldn't do more to aid the search.

"Look," sighed Issac after sharing a silent conversation with Favier. "Quentin's not making any real effort to hide, you need back up? You come find us, we will not abandon you."

Smiling genuinely in thanks Athos shook both men's hands before the two departed to continue on their own mission.

* * *

"How much longer until we reach the whelp's village?" asked Porthos as the trio settled down at an inn for the night.

They had successfully made it to the Gascony border, albeit slightly later then they had planned thanks to the road conditions due to the recent rainfall. The group had wanted to continue but was unwilling to risk the damaged roads in poor light.

"Day and a half, maybe two with the roads the way they are," informed Aramis as he eased himself into the chair, grateful, despite the situation, to be off of his horse and to give his sore muscles a much-needed break.

"We'll leave at first light," stated Athos as he flagged down a barmaid for some wine. "We need to make up as much time as we can. I don't like how much this rain has delayed us."

"You and me both," grumbled Porthos in agreement, just thinking of the fact that, had the rain not delayed them, they could have returned from their previous mission before the lockdown was even in place and could have ridden out much sooner.

"Did you hear?" said a voice a few tables away, somehow catching the attention of the medic, who was always an eager ear for gossip.

"I know," muttered another voice, the disbelief and slight fear and sadness in his voice causing Aramis to sit up straighter in his seat, a movement that was not missed by his brothers who watched the man inquisitively, but were stopped from questioning when the sharpshooter raised his hand absently to silence them.

"The whole village I heard," continued the second voice, unknowingly causing his eavesdropping audience to tense at his words.

No longer bothered about propriety, Aramis turned in his chair to observe the two men at the table, a sickening feeling settling in his gut as he watched and listened to them.

The first man shook his head, "Philippe said some escaped, not many but the village itself…"

Without another word Aramis rose from his seat and moved to the men's tables, ensuring his pauldron was clear for them to see as he approached.

"Excuse me gentlemen," nodded the medic, relaxing slightly when the men greeted him warmly, if with a bit of confusion as to his presence. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were discussing and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind elaborating for me."

When the two men, who now looked a little nervous to be talking about it, eventually nodded Aramis slid into the spare chair at their table, completely aware of his brother's watchful gaze on his back despite his focus on the story being told to him.

"Rumor is," stated the first man as he leaned in close to the musketeer, "bandits attacked a village not too far from here."

"Burned it to the ground and slaughtered everyone," added the second man, mimicking his companion's actions by leaning forward and lowering his voice.

"Well everyone except for a handful apparently," retorted the first, glaring lightly at the second man for forgetting that even though he had only just said it.

Before Aramis could question the story the second man snorted, "In an attack like that? There's no way anyone survived, even if everyone fought back – farmers with ploughs and pitchforks are no match for heavily armed bandits."

"Do you know the name of the village that was attacked at all?" asked Aramis quietly, sickening dread filling him as he waited for the answer.

The first man raised an eyebrow, "Why's a musketeer want to know? Usually your lot doesn't come this far from Paris. Were you sent to investigate it or something?"

Aramis shook his head, "Unfortunately this is the first we had heard of trouble in the area. We are riding to help out a friend who lives in one of the neighboring villages."

The men's faces instantly filled with sympathy as they realized why the musketeer had come asking for information.

"I'm sorry," said the second man, "None of the people we've heard speaking about it have mentioned the village's name."

Aramis swallowed the lump in his throat, reminding himself, as he stood, that the lack of a name didn't mean it was D'Artagnan's village, but all he could think as he returned to his brothers was how firmly the men had believed the death of the village's occupants.

"…'Mis?" asked Porthos worriedly as he and Athos watched their brother return.

"Not here," said Aramis as he shook his head, turning on his heel to head towards their room for the night, not checking that his brothers were following, simply knowing they were.

When they were alone in the room Aramis filled them in on what he had learned during his conversation, instantly noting that both of his brother's minds had gone to the same place as his.

* * *

"There's no way to be certain of course," said Aramis softly as he sat on the floor fiddling with the buckle on his boots. "Not until we reach the village itself."

Athos nodded, forcing himself to push down the growing fear and dread building in his stomach. "Get some sleep, we ride hard at first light."

None of the men were able to sleep much that night, nor the nights that followed. The fear that the rumor had not only been true but had involved D'Artagnan's village was too much for them to ignore.

They had come to a silent agreement to avoid stopping in any of the villages they passed through on their way to Lupiac, not wanting to hear more about the massacre.

Unfortunately for the musketeers, the chances that the Lupiac had been the village mentioned in the rumor increased with every intact village they passed through, something that did little to help the growing tension surrounding the men.

During the first part of their ride they had tried to keep their spirits up, hope burning strong as they rode as fast as their horses could carry them and as hard as the damaged roads would allow. After passing through several small hamlets that appeared untouched by any form of violence that hope began to dim and the easy banter between them had turned forced and sparse until it eventually stopped all together, each man lost in his thoughts, their eyes firmly locked on the horizon as they rode on.

* * *

"No…" breathed the three men as one, their eyes widening in horror as they spoke for the first time that day.

 **"D'ARTAGNAN!"** roared Athos as he spurred his horse on, not even waiting for his brothers as he rushed into the destroyed village. The need to confirm his youngest brother was alive consuming all thoughts.

Mere moments later saw Aramis and Porthos joining the search, their voices full of pain and disgust as they took in the scene in front of them.

The rumor had not been wrong but nothing they had learned had prepared them for what they were seeing.

Almost all of the homes were nothing more than burnt out shells, the smell of burnt wood and flesh still heavy in the air as bodies lined the ground… not as many as they had been expecting, which gave them hope, but enough to ignite the anger in their hearts.

"Fan out," ordered Athos, his words sharp and his eyes full of pain he was barely managing to push down. "There may yet be survivors, we owe D'Artagnan to help his people as much as we can."

The mention of their missing brother's name was enough to spur the men into pushing aside their near crippling grief and concern as they began sorting through the wreckage for any survivors.

* * *

"This aint no villager," mused Porthos with barely veiled disgust, prodding the deceased man with the toe of his boot as he took in the finer clothing and weaponry he was sporting.

"They fought back," breathed Aramis and he came to his brother's side, observing the man on the ground, hoping for some way to identify him so they could get justice for the people he and his friends had attacked.

"Or the whelp did," muttered Porthos as he pulled a familiar blade from the dead man's back, holding it out for Aramis and Athos, who had wandered over, to see.

"So he was here for this," sighed Athos, the small hope he had held in his heart that maybe for some reason his brother hadn't been present for the destruction on his home vanishing the second his eyes settled on the blade.

"That doesn't explain where he is now though," said Aramis, frustration leaking into his voice as he pushed himself back up so he was no longer crouched. "D'Artagnan's involvement could explain why there aren't as many dead villagers as you'd expect in an attack like this… but I very much doubt he could hold off a force like the one that attacked here for very long, especially on his own."

The group fell silent once more as they tried to piece together what had happened and where their young brother was.

"The forest," stated Porthos after a few minutes of silence, instantly gaining his brother's attention, though his was focused entirely on the forest not too far from the village. "His home's on fire and men are attacking, the whelp would be trying to get as many as he could to safety."

Aramis straightened, a sliver of hope once again entering his eyes. "D'Artagnan did mention once how he spent a great deal of his childhood exploring the forest by his home…"

Porthos nodded, "Meaning the whelp knows how to navigate through them and the places to hide."

"Do one final sweep for survivors," ordered Athos as he glared hard at the dead man by their feet, "then we'll move to the forest."


	8. Missing Brother

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're soooo close to D'Art returning... Are you all excited! I'm really hoping it's going to have been worth the wait, I'd hate it if we get to tomorrows chapter and it ends up being a disappointment for you all :S**

 **On a positive note though I think I've managed to finish the chapter I said I was stuck on yesterday. Definitely isn't my best work but it's enough that I can move on with the next chapter and maybe come back to it before it eventually gets published so I'm counting that as a win lol.**

 **Also on an even better note has anyone noticed that this story almost has 100 reviews and we're not even in double digits chapter-wise yet! *happy dance***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah no sign of D'Art yet... Soon I promise! Very soon. (I admit I'm curious as to what song lyric it will be today) :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm glad to hear you're feeling a bit better. Migraines are evil things that's for sure. Poor Aramis does always seem to be her target bless him. Our boys are sooo close to finding the whelp... so very very close! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It got dark quick yesterday didn't it :) Ooooh I can't wait for D'Art to appear again, I'm having a lot of fun whumping him at the moment and am eager to see what you all think of it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *Howls Back* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - You are definitely right to be worried about D'Art, he's in quite bad shape at the moment. Our other inseparables are going through a bit of an emotional rollacoster at the moment and it's about to get worse :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're liking it. We're getting close to some D'Art moments, he's in bad shape and only going to get worse so you should enjoy the next few chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha you know me too well :D Yes D'Art has found himself in quite a bit of trouble :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter6) glad to hear it :D (chapter7) The writers block is really annoying. Usually when I have it its because I don't know what I want to do with a chapter or what I want to write whereas this time I know exactly what I want the chapter to have in it... I just can't seem to write it :( I think I've managed to do it now but it's really not my best work. I'm hoping I'll be inspired to revisit it before it ends up getting published so I can improve it but we'll see. :D I do love my cliffhangers so your comment really made me smile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter6) I wont say if the missions will overlap but Issac and Favier will be joining back up with our boys in a later chapter... our muskys are going to need some back up :D (chapter7) Haha yeah he's still in trouble but worry not you be seeing him again soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know I'm being mean and dragging it out and making you all anxiously wait, I'm now only hoping that the chapter proves to be worth the wait. Glad you seem to be enjoying the story so far, hopefully you'll continue to do so as it progresses :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - OOooh tempting maybe I'll change it as you make a very good point. I should probably be worried about how often I change the direction of a story or come up with a new story idea because my brain has a thought and goes "Oooh this will hurt so-and-so more if we do this" but it seems to be working for me now so I'm not complaining. D'Art's not too far but he's in quite a state at the moment. Our boys will be meeting someone else first before they find our pup. I'm quite pleased you're looking forward to seeing Corinne and Maria as well as D'Art as I quite like both women and am really looking forward to developing their relationship and history with D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

xxx

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Missing Brother  
**

"Any luck?" Porthos asked solemnly as he met up with Aramis at the end of his sweep of the village. He himself had found nothing but burnt homes and dead bodies, the sight of which would haunt his dreams for days to come he was sure.

Aramis shook his head, "None. Everyone I found had already passed."

A growl drew its way up through Porthos's throat as he thought of the many lives that had been needlessly ended in this attack, something that was made worse by the fact that these were his brother's people - his neighbors and friends. No doubt their missing brother had seen many of them fall in his attempts to get those he could to safety and Porthos couldn't help but worry how they were going to help him through the days that would follow when they found him.

The situation was similar to Aramis after Savoy, something that brought painful memories to all those involved. It was an unspoken fact between the three men that D'Artagnan had suffered horrific nightmares after the murder of his father and the larger musketeer couldn't help but fear what his baby brother was going to endure after seeing countless people he grew up with die before his eyes.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the faint, yet still clear, shout of Aramis's name from Athos. The two men shared a quick look before racing towards their brother, knowing he would only be shouting if it was an emergency.

* * *

"He's still alive," informed the swordsman as he saw the medic approach.

Aramis wasted no time, practically skidding to a stop in front of the barely breathing man. As he knelt down he lifted his medical supplies from his shoulder, his eyes filling with pity as he took in the large pool of blood surrounding the man and the injury he had sustained.

"…'Mis?" said Porthos curiously as he noticed the slouched shoulders of his brother who, to their surprise, was doing nothing to help.

"…H-He's…" stammered the medic, anger and sadness warring for dominance in his voice.

"…T-To… L-L-Late," coughed the man, his glazed eyes staring sympathetically at the men surrounding him.

"He's lost too much blood," said Aramis softly as he took the man's hands in his own, trying to offer the man some semblance of peace before the end. "It's amazing he managed to hold out as long as he has," added Aramis quietly for his brother's ears only.

The man's lips quirked upwards into a small shaky smile, "H…H-Had a… b-bit of… he-help," he rasped his hands weakly moving to the completely sodden bandage covering the still bleeding wound.

Aramis smiled sadly at the knowledge that someone had tried to help this man, to give him a fighting chance, his smile growing when he noticed something familiar about the bandage.

"D'Artagnan's work?" asked the medic as he nodded to the bandage, ignoring the confused looks on his brothers' faces.

At their brother's name the dying man's smile widened fractionally as he offered them a weak nod.

"H…He… g-got… my… my gi-girls… got… them…o-out," coughed the man, his words quiet and slurred as he fought to stay conscious, though in his state he missed the proud smiles that graced the faces of the musketeers around him.

Before they could question him further the man let out a quiet sigh, his eyes closing as the rise and fall of his chest slowed to a stop.

For a few moments the musketeer's remained rooted to the spot, completely silent.

"How'd you know it was the whelp's work?" asked Porthos curiously as he and his brothers began to make their way to their horses, both himself and Athos pretending not to notice Aramis furiously picking at the blood staining his nails.

"He has his own particular way of tying bandages I've noticed," explained the medic as he mounted his horse.

"Really 'Mis," grinned Porthos as he urged his horse to move next to the medic's, "Of all the things you notice it's the way he ties bandages?"

Athos shook his head, the sadness in his eyes retreating slightly as fondness for his brother's actions took it place and he allowed the men a few minutes to bicker and banter before clearing his throat, instantly gaining their complete attention. "Let's move, we've got a forest to search."

* * *

"I swear," grumbled Porthos as he and Aramis waited for Athos who had ridden a head to scout, swatting yet another bug that landed on his skin, "If we've come in here for nothing…"

Aramis chuckled, his response prompting his brother to glare at him, which in turn only made him laugh harder.

"Why aren't they biting you?" grumbled the larger musketeer, still firmly glaring at his brother, who to his credit, was trying very hard not to laugh at his friend.

"You must be a delicacy my friend," grinned Aramis, thoroughly enjoying his friend's predicament

"Please tell me we've got a lead," begged Porthos as he noticed Athos approaching, the swordsman looking slightly confused by his brother's words but nodded regardless, his expression somewhat grim despite his obvious attempts to conceal it.

"There are a few tracks leading in that direction, though it is clear someone tried to hide them," explained the swordsman as he pointed towards the direction he had just come from.

Aramis's head tilted to one side as he observed his brother, "Athos," he said somewhat hesitantly, waiting until his brother was looking at him to continue, "What aren't you telling us?"

At his brother's words Porthos's attention, which had been observing their surroundings, snapped back to the swordsman, instantly noticing what had caught the sharpshooter's attention.

Athos sighed, having known one of them would have commented on it before too long. "The trail…" he said quietly, his grip subtly tightening on the reigns he was holding. "There's blood in the tracks, someone's hurt."

"Let's move," declared Aramis firmly as soon as Athos's words had left his mouth, not willing to let someone else suffer because they were too late arriving.

* * *

As they followed the tracks the musketeer's became increasingly worried for the person whose tracks they were following. Initially they had hoped it was D'Artagnan's tracks they were following but as the tracks became more obvious and coated in more blood they found themselves praying they were caused by one of the villagers or even one of the attackers and not their little brother.

They rode in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts and worry, none more so than Aramis who was mentally cataloging all the different wounds someone could have sustained to leave the blood trail they were following. It was at times like this that he found himself hating his training as a medic as there was no way for him to turn that particular part of his mind off so he was forced to endure the mental play of every scenario his subconscious could create.

Porthos had been alternating between worrying about the creator of the trail and worrying about Aramis. Both he and Athos knew how their brother got during situations like this and so knew his friend was playing every worst case scenario through his head as they rode. Porthos wished there was something he could do or say to ease his brother's worry but he also knew that nothing would help until they found whoever was injured.

"Hold," whispered Athos, his voice quiet yet sharp as he pulled his horse to a stop, his brothers following moments after, silent questions on their faces as they wondered why they had been ordered to stop.

* * *

The answer to that came mere seconds later when a disheveled and clearly panicked young woman emerged from the trees with a small empty bucket. The woman did a quick scan of the area, not noticing the musketeers who had shifted to better conceal themselves behind the trees, before heading towards the small stream, lowering her bucket into the cool, clear water.

The musketeers watched her for a moment, each trying to decide how best to approach the woman, not knowing if she was genuinely as scared as she looked or if it was an act put on to lull her targets into believing her weak and defenseless.

Aramis was the one to break their silence when he noticed the large amount of red staining the woman's dress. At the sight of it his medic training kicked in and had him dismounting and making his way to her before any of his brothers could even register what he was doing.

"Mademoiselle," he called softly as he approached, guilt filling him when he saw how badly he had managed to startle her and the fear that flooded into her eyes.

"S-Stay back!" exclaimed the woman as she dropped her bucket and instead pulled a small dagger from the belt around her waist, her actions causing Aramis to raise his hands up in surrender and for the other two musketeers to emerge from the shadows to aid the friend.

"We mean you no harm mademoiselle," stated the medic softly, looking directly into her eyes so she could see the truth in his words. "I saw the blood on your dress," at this the fear in her eyes was instantly replaced by a great sorrow that tore at Aramis's heart. "I have medical training, I can help if you're hurt…"

"I…Its not mine," said the woman quietly, her grip on the dagger loosening slightly as she began to accept that the men before her weren't going to attack her.

"Is someone else hurt mademoiselle?" asked Aramis gently, his worry over the amount of blood on her dress clear in his voice.

At the medic's question tears flooded the woman's eyes, though she refused to let them fall as she gave them a jerky nod. "M-My brother," she admitted quietly.

The pain and worry in her voice tore at the hearts of the men, each knowing what it was like to worry over a brother.

Wanting to take the woman's mind off of it for just a moment Aramis cleared his throat, causing the group's attention to snap back to him.

"My apologies my lady," smiled the sharpshooter as he offered the now slightly confused woman a small bow. "I realized we have yet to properly introduce ourselves. I am Aramis of the King's musketeers and these are my brothers Athos and Porthos."

Athos's eyes narrowed as he saw the flicker of surprise and recognition that flashed across the woman's face.

"I take it from your expression that you've heard of us?" he asked stoically, a prickle of guilt hitting him as he noticed the woman flinch under his glare.

The woman nodded, clearing her throat quickly before replying. "Charles told me," she explained, not missing the way the three men perked up at the mention of the young man. "He said you were good, honorable men and that I could trust you."

"Well now I feel all warm inside," mused Aramis with a cheeky grin that briefly fell from his face when Porthos, who snorted at his words, lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"You know D'Artagnan?" questioned Athos, ignoring the small smile that wanted to grow at how the younger man had described them to his 'friend'

When the woman nodded he added, "Does he live?" Again the woman nodded, causing Athos to let out a sigh of relief that didn't last long when the woman turned to Aramis, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Please, I need your help. My… My brother. He's dying, please! Nothing I'm doing is helping… I can't lose him, please!"

As she pleaded for help the tears she had tried so hard to contain escaped and streamed down her face, causing Aramis to reach out and gently squeeze her hand.

"Lead the way my lady," he said gently, smiling softly when a brightly, relieved smile lit up her face. "We'll do what we can."

Without another word the woman picked up her now full bucket, blushing slightly when Porthos took it out of her arms without a word, and began leading them through the trees, explaining her brother's injuries as best she could.

As they walked Aramis listened to her explain what her brother had suffered and was quite surprised by the man's resilience. He then began to plan how he would handle the wounds and what he would need to do so when they arrived.

Unfortunately all those thoughts fled from his mind the second he stepped into the small cave and found out exactly who his patient was.

 **"** **D'ARTAGNAN!"**


	9. Reunited

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is up a little later than usual, I fell asleep after getting in from work and only just woke up.**

 **D'Arts back! I know I've teased you all with this chapter for a little while now and I'm really hoping it's worth the wait. Personally I quite like it but hopefully that's not just bias on my part :)**

 **Also... Over 100 reviews! That's freaking amazing! We're not even in double figures chapter-wise yet!**

 **I'm hoping I've been able to respond to all your reviews. They aren't showing up properly and I know of a few reviewers who's reviews never come through to my email so if you have reviewed and I haven't commented back I'm really sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep definitely not good. Our Gascon has gotten himself in to quite the spot of trouble right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Well he just wouldn't be D'Art if it wasn't him :D Haha glad you liked the insect bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay :D I'm really glad you're excited, I'm quite a fan of this chapter so hopefully it's worth the wait and you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the comment about my writing, that made me smile :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I wasn't sure if its even possible to recognize someone's work by the way they tie bandages but I wanted there to be some evidence of D'Art's intervention. Mwhahaha I know I'm soo evil :D I wont say much as I don't want to spoil the chapter for you but D'Art's in really bad shape. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha Of course I couldn't have D'Art sustain a simple, minor wound. Wouldn't be me if I did that :D and you're right they'll all be hurt at some point. I have something planned for both Aramis and Athos at the moment, just trying to decide what will happen to Porthos :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - :D I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Are you ready my friend? We're FINALLY at chapter 9 so that mean's our favourite person to whump is back :D Haha Yeah no mercy from me for characters and readers alike :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter7) I don't think any of them would have been able to leave without attempting to find any survivors so I'm glad you like that they looked. Issac and Favier will be back before too long as our boys will need them for back up :) I'm really enjoying writing moments like the one with Aramis and Athos so I'm glad you liked it. (chapter8) All I will say is that Athos's worry is VERY warranted :D I have some evil thoughts planned for D'Art and this chapter is just the start of them hopefully you'll enjoy what's to come :D Ummm, dying guy was there for a while... I didn't really think that bit through...Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hope this chapter is worth the wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thank you :D I'm surprised this has reached 100 as quickly as it did but then again I do have lovely reviewers like yourself who very kindly review each chapter :D I'm with you on the review front *sigh* I have no idea why it does this but its very annoying. Usually I respond to the reviews that come through my emails but there are a couple of people who's reviews dont come through to my email for some reason and now I'm a little worried they've reviewed and it just looks like I'm ignoring them :( ... Haha I do like to taunt you all with the fact that something seriously bad has happened to our pup :D The man who died in front of our boy was not Mathis, just some random villager. Mathis died in D'Art's arms... something that is going to haunt him for some time now :D At the moment D'Art's got more important things to worry about than figuring out how he's going to cope but when things begin to calm a bit we'll be seeing how messed up this attack has made him. I'm sooooo hoping this chapter was worth the wait and that I haven't just been taunting you guys with it for nothing... Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, Cakes and other yummy goodies to everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads this story... You guys are awesome!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Reunited  
**

Unlike the musketeers who seemed momentarily frozen at the state of their young brother, the woman wasted no time in snatching the bucket of water from Porthos's hands and moving to the injured man's side.

"…R-Rin…" breathed D'Artagnan weakly as he fought to keep his eyes open and on the young woman before him. Even with his injuries it was clear the younger man had been deeply worried for the young woman.

"He's been asking after you," said the other occupant of the cave, an older woman who ensured her voice was quiet enough so only the younger woman could hear it.

Corinne's serious expression melted into a much softer smile as she gently stroked D'Artagnan's cheek.

"Y…You left," said D'Artagnan, attempting to make his voice firm and hard despite the obvious weakness in it.

"Your fever got worse," explained Corinne softly as she placed a damp cloth on D'Artagnan's forehead, smiling sadly when the man sighed in relief at the cool compress.

"…N-Not safe," scolded the musketeer before a harsh coughing fit cut off his reprimand

"Easy my boy," soothed the older woman whose lap D'Artagnan's head was resting on. She gently ran her hands through his damp hair as she spoke. "You can scold her later… Maybe once she tells us who she brought with her?" she added expectantly, her gaze drifting to the three musketeers who were still slightly frozen in shock, horror and pain clear on their faces.

* * *

Aramis was the first to free himself from his stunned stupor and he wasted no time in rushing to his brother's side, cupping his cheeks in his hands, internally wincing at the heat he could feel coming from his skin.

D'Artagnan blinked sluggishly as he tried to focus on the new hands touching him, they were familiar, almost heart-breakingly so… callused too, not like the soft feminine hands his fever-dulled mind was now used to. Willing his mind to put aside the pain and focus on the soothing touch recognition shone in his eyes as he blinked away some of the pain and fever driven haze clouding him.

"…'Mis?" he whispered softly, the hope in his voice breaking the medic's heart and prompting his brothers to race to their friend's side.

"We're here whelp," said Porthos softly as he gently took D'Artagnan's hand in his own, cursing when he noticed the blistered skin.

"'Mis," he called softly, leaving D'Artagnan to be pleasantly distracted by the appearance of his mentor while the larger man showed the blistered skin to the medic, who like him, cursed under his breath, sympathy filling him as he took in the damage.

"…So-Sorry 'Thos," wheezed D'Artagnan weakly as he finished listening to his mentor lightly scold him for worrying them so. Any further comments from the younger musketeer were quickly cut off by a pained scream as Aramis began his examination of the numerous wounds.

"Easy D'Artagnan," soothed Athos as he placed a hand on the boy's cheek, drawing small soothing circles with his thumb.

"Is this the worst?" asked Aramis quietly as he turned to the younger woman who had led them to D'Artagnan. He felt sick looking at the clearly infected stab wound in his little brother's side. The wound itself was deep and jagged but seemed to have missed anything that would be fatal, providing the got the bleeding and infection under control.

Corinne nodded, "His arm's in bad shape too," she explained, nodding to the limb resting near Athos, "But we can't get that to stop bleeding. Every time we manage it something happens that starts it up again."

Aramis, completely focused on his work, simply nodded to acknowledge he had heard her before he began working on clearing the wound, doing his best to ignore the pained screams coming from his brother as he worked,

After a few moments the pain, coupled with the effects of his injuries, became too much for the wounded musketeer to handle and he promptly passed out.

"Oh my boy," sighed the older woman softly as her eyes filled with tears for the pain D'Artagnan was being forced to endure.

Athos found himself quite curious by the two women who had been caring for his brother, especially as one had clamed D'Artagnan was her brother yet the musketeer had never mentioned anything of the sort to them before. Unfortunately for the curious part of his mind the protective part of him was in control at that point in time as he found himself unable to take his eyes off of the unconscious boy he had come to deeply care for, his thumb continued to draw small circles on D'Artagnan's cheek in the hopes it provided some form of comfort for the young injured man.

Fortunately though Porthos was more than willing to enquire as to the identities of the two women, though it was the older woman who answered as the younger seemed determined to help Aramis as much as she could, something that warmed the larger man's heart to see as he found himself unwilling to release the grip he had on his brother's hand and wrist, especially as he could feel the soft throbbing of D'Artagnan's pulse which confirmed the boy was still alive.

"My name is Maria monsieur's," smiled the older woman softly, though her exhaustion and grief were written plainly on her face, as was the obvious love and affection she held for her young charge, something that warmed the musketeer's hearts despite their current situation. Nodding to the woman kneeling beside Aramis she added, "That's Corinne."

Porthos nodded, watching the younger woman out of the corner of his eye, remembering how she had referred to herself as D'Artagnan's sister. To his surprise however the older woman, Maria, chuckled at him when he asked about this.

"She might as well be," smiled Maria softly as she continued to gently stroke D'Artagnan's hair. "Corinne and Charles are cousins," she explained quietly, not wanting to distract from the work going on to save the boy she thought of as a grandchild.

"Corinne's father travels for work a lot and her mother passed from an illness when the girl was still in pigtails. Alexandre, Charles's father, welcomed the young girl into his home, looking after her whenever her own father couldn't. The two of them grew up close as anything; it was a rare sight to see one without the other when they were tykes. As such they've always considered themselves siblings more than cousins."

Both Porthos and Athos smiled fondly at the explanation, soaking up any and all information they were given about their little brother's childhood, the younger man not having divulged much during their time together.

"And yourself?" asked Athos, his voice raspy and thick with emotion as he forced his eyes away from D'Artagnan's too pale face to address the older woman.

"Ahh," sighed Maria fondly, her eyes alight with pride and love, as she looked at the two youngest. "They're my pride and joy," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "We were never blessed with children of our own, Mathis and I but Alexandre… Alexandre asked us to watch his hyperactive toddler and niece one day when he was busy with the farm, shortly after he lost his wife, and they've been part of our family ever since."

Despite feeling he was going to regret asking, Porthos couldn't help himself. "Mathis?"

The mere mention of his name broke the emotional dam Maria had been struggling to contain and tears streamed down her face, landing on D'Artagnan's cheeks as she curled over him as her grief hit her.

Both Athos and Porthos shared a look, guilt burning bright in Porthos's eyes as he saw what his, seemingly innocent, question had done to the kind woman. Before either of them could offer any words of comfort a soft, weak voice beat them too it.

"…'m sorry mémé," whispered D'Artagnan breathlessly as he tried desperately to comfort the woman who had cared for him his entire life. The pain of his injuries had brought him back into consciousness just in time to hear Porthos mention his old mentor's name and for the guilt to hit him harder then any of his injuries had.

"…'m sorry mémé," he whispered again, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, his pained gazed never leaving the older woman's face.

"Charles," sighed Maria softly, her hand moving from the boy's hair to gently wipe away the few stray tears trailing down his cheeks. "It wasn't your fault."

"I… should 'ave been… quicker," said D'Artagnan weakly, ignoring, or oblivious, to the fact he had gained the complete attention of everyone in the small cave. "Sh-Should 'ave… found … you sooner."

"Hush you silly boy," scolded Maria lightly as she pushed back her grief, not willing to let it show if it ignited such guilt from her young charge. He was in no condition to be dealing with that right now and so she resolved to push it down and deal with it later when he wasn't in such dire straights.

"You and I both know Mathis would have preferred you save Corinne and the others before even searching for him," added Maria, though the catch of her breath as she spoke her deceased husband's name did not go unmissed.

When she noticed that D'Artagnan looked ready to protest again she sighed. The very last thing her boy needed was to be stressing himself out or fighting the call of unconsciousness just to argue with her. She knew just what to say to get him to back down but she hesitated when she realized just how much he too was grieving. Mathis had been a part of the younger man's life since he was a toddler, much like herself, the young musketeer owed his current job and family to Mathis's training and belief in him. For her to say what she was about to would hurt the boy and that was the last thing she ever wanted to see happen, let alone be apart of.

However when a small whimper of pain escaped the younger Gascon's tightly clenched mouth Maria knew she had to do it.

"What did he always tell you?" she said softly, her hands returning to run through D'Artagnan's damp hair. Ignoring the confused and curious expressions of the other musketeers she focused on the barely conscious boy resting on her lap. "A soldier's job is to…"

Tears pricked at the corners D'Artagnan's eyes as he fought back a scream of pain to get the words out, "…to… to protect those… wh-who can't… protect themselves…"

Maria nodded, tears of her own prickling the corners of her eyes. "Mathis may have been rusty but his body never forgot the weight of his sword. The people of our village needed your help more then he did Charles and to think otherwise is insulting to his memory, now stop with the stubbornness and be a good patient for your friend."

Despite the pain in his body and his heart D'Artagnan couldn't stop the faint smile that tugged at his lips, love and amusement briefly pushing aside the grief burning in his eyes.

Unfortunately for the Gascon, his eyes didn't remain open for long as Aramis had chosen that exact moment to pour a healthy helping of alcohol on the recently cleansed wound, the sudden pain proving too much for the barely conscious boy as he passed out mere moments later.

The musketeers turned to Aramis then, the medic's face contorted in guilt at causing his young friend more pain, though he quickly noticed the looks and the silent question behind them. Pausing briefly to instruct Corinne to prepare a needle and thread for suturing he then turned back to his brothers.

"The wound's infected and he's lost a lot of blood, that he was lucid enough to recognize and talk to us is a very good sign. I've cleaned and drained the wound but we're going to need to watch it very carefully. D'Artagnan's incredibly weak right now and should it worsen it could prove disastrous for our boy."

"It's my fault," murmured Maria softly, tears now freely flowing down her cheeks as she gazed down at the unconscious boy.

Aramis's head tilted to one side, a frown tugging at his lips. He hated to see any woman upset, even more so if the woman was important to some he cared about. The medic had been largely focused on the Gascon so had missed most of the conversation that had taken place between his brothers and the elder woman, but still he had recognized the importance of the woman in his little brother's life and to see her so troubled did not sit well with him.

"How so my lady?" he asked gently, not wanting to cause her more pain but equally wanting to know how his brother had come by such a wound, especially as he knew the boy's skills first hand.

"H-He was aiming at me," she breathed out shakily, not noticing how her comment caused the men to tense. "The bandit" she added for clarification "He had already downed Mathis and was moving on to me… I-I screamed when Mathis fell… Charles was close by, he heard me, came rushing in without hesitation when he saw the bandit raise his blade to me… If I hadn't have froze… maybe he wouldn't be so injured…"

"Nah," said Porthos softly, a reassuring smile curling his lips as he placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder, absently noticing that Aramis had now moved to start stitching their brother's wound and so would likely be too consumed by that to join their conversation further. "Our pup attracts trouble like bees to honey, he would've injured 'imself somehow I'm sure."

"… He's always had a recklessness when it comes to protecting those he cares about," added Athos quietly, his mind replaying another instance of the boy's recklessness that involved him charging headfirst into a burning building to save someone he had only known a few months.

Maria chuckled fondly, wiping away the tears from her face, "we had hoped he'd grow out of that."

Porthos let out a small laugh before diving into a story of one of their missions where D'Artagnan had proven that hope to be false.

Athos watched fondly as Porthos began his tale, grateful for the larger man's attempts to not only cheer up the grieving woman but also distract her from the condition of her charge.

* * *

For the next hour the only sounds in the cave came from Porthos and Maria as they shared stories about their younger companion. Aramis was completely focused on D'Artagnan's wound, Corinne enraptured in watching and helping wherever she could whilst Athos kept watch over the unconscious boy, occasionally replacing the cloth on his forehead with a cooler one in hopes of helping him fight the scorching fever he was running.

"That's all I can do for that," announced Aramis sometime later, grimacing in pain slightly as he forced his cramped muscles to stretch out before turning back to Corinne, a smile of thanks lighting up his face for the help she had given him, though it faded back into his serious medic expression when he remembered her mentioning another wound.

"You mentioned something about his arm?"

Aramis's concern for the unconscious Gascon skyrocketed when he saw Corinne's face fill with worry as she nodded towards the arm nearest Athos's feet.

"I… I had no idea what to do and with his other wound bleeding out I tried to focus on that…"

Forcing himself to bury the near overwhelming worry filling him Aramis moved to the injured limb, bracing himself for whatever he was about to see, though that didn't stop the string of Spanish curses from slipping from his mouth as he saw the damage Corinne had been worried about.


	10. The Night Lupiac Burned

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well are we all liking having our whumpable Gascon pup back :D I have some evil plans in the works for all our boys so don't expect things to calm down any time soon. :D**

 **... That being said if there's anything you would particularly like to happen then send me a review or pm and let me know and I'll do my best to work it in :D**

 **ALSO I have a question of my own... Do you guys want to see a romantic side to this story? Somehow, I don't quite know how it happened, but Corinne and Aramis have a few slightly (possible) flirty moments in this chapter, which I hadn't originally intended. Aramis is pretty much flirty by nature so it wouldn't be ooc for him but would you like it expanded on or just kept as the odd flirty comment... I'm happy trying either so let me know.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - D'Art's in pretty bad shape but yeah I don't do death fics, at least not the death of our boys, so you don't have to worry about him dying... just... almost dying :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you like my OC's I always have a lot of fun creating characters but then always worry people wont like them so to hear they're liked is a good moment for me :D As for D'Art's arm don't worry I wont keep you waiting you'll find out straight away. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know I've been so mean :D On the plus side no cliffy today I promise! Yay I'm glad you like Maria and Corinne. Maria's like the mother figure in D'Arts life which is something quite interesting to expand on :) Yeah unfortunately our boys will be waiting a while for a proper explanation of everything as our boy isn't really in a talkative mood, or at least a long conversation mood. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm glad you mentioned Archive. I set up an account on there near the end of my last story and then forgot to do anything about it! I'll have a look at uploading some stuff over the next few days. I probably wont put this up until it's finished though. I have no idea how long this one will be but I can't really see it being over 100 chapters like my last one was. Enjoy the new chapter! x

noodles10: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome, I'm glad you're liking it so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Oh the situation's only going to get worse in a few chapters time :D Haha glad you mentioned flirting as that does actually happen... kind of ... in a way... possibly, I'm a terrible flirt what do I know lol... I'm not sure if their relationship will pass beyond flirting though, that depends on what everyone wants to see. I don't want to develop their relationship only to find that everyone's against it. Though on the plus side we could get some protective D'Artagnan being all "you hurt her I'll kill you" so that could be interesting/fun too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Don't worry too much about the OC's they seem key at the moment but they kinda have to be what with them being the only ones, beside D'Art, who can tell the rest of our boys what happened. Unfortunately our pup isn't able to stay conscious for very long so they're needed to kinda push the story along but they wont be the main overall focus (i hope!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the backstory :) I didn't want to throw in some characters with no explanation so I'm happy it wasn't a terrible one. Well it was either that or an embarrassing story but I figured he'd have more of D'Art being reckless lol. His arm's in BAD shape as you'll see today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm loving writing the relationship between Corinne and D'Art so I'm really happy you're liking the moments between them. If you liked Aramis you'll love a few chapters time... Aramis is getting to be a bit of a badass whilst being in full protective brother mode, its a chapter I'm quite fond off :D Worried Athos is always a lot of fun but unfortunately for the man is going to be the state he's in for a while now. Hehe I know, but you should expect such evil cliffies from me by this point lol :D As for his arm you'll find out right away and I don't want to spoil anything so you'll just have to read and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I may have done a small cheer at reading that you liked it :D I had a feeling you might as not only was our pup back but he was also hurt :D Hopefully you'll like this chapter just the same, though we do have a D'Art/Athos scene in tomorrow's chapter which I think you might like :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh migraines are the worst, I hope it wasn't too painful for you and passed quickly x You're very very right to worry about his arm though as you'll see today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry D'Art will get better... Eventually :D He's got a long road a head of him but I wont be killing him off so you've got that bit of comfort :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art and Rin's relationship is such a cute thing for me to explore as D'Art gets to be the big brother, all protective and worried its great! We've got some more comfort moments coming our way, more so in tomorrows chapter then todays but still. We've also got Aramis being majorly protective over the pup in a few chapters time in a chapter I am particularly fond of (and really hoping you'll like) I'm soooooooooo glad it was worth the wait and I hadn't teased you all with it for nothing :D Don't worry I wont keep you waiting to find out about the arm. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :D And if you love overprotective brothers you'll like several of the chapters that are coming up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Reviews still aren't showing properly so if I've missed anyone I'm really sorry!**

 **Much Love and Many Thanks for Following/Favouriting/Reviewing/Reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Night Lupiac Burned  
**

Both Athos and Porthos, whilst not fully understanding the language, had spent more than enough time around the sharpshooter to recognize that the words spewing from his mouth were curses.

This was hardly a rare occurrence as over the years the two men had noticed the medic slip into the language whenever he was truly emotional over something. However considering the only thing for him to currently be emotional over was their seriously injured brother, the curses didn't get the usual good natured banter in response and instead caused the medic to receive panicked and worried looks from both men as they scrambled to see what had caused such a reaction… Only for the French equivalent of said curses to fall from their own lips when they saw it.

D'Artagnan's sword arm, all the way from the back of his palm to just below his shoulder, was badly burnt and to make matters worse the burn was showing signs of infection.

"Aramis?" said Athos hesitantly, fear entering his voice for both his brother's life and his brother's career. The senior swordsman had seen military careers end for lesser injuries and if the burn was a bad as it looked it could have easily done more damage than Aramis could fix.

"Too soon to tell," answered the medic without even looking up. He too shared Athos's concern, knowing full well how much it would kill their brother for his dream of being a musketeer to end mere months after finally gaining his commission. "The infection's making it look worse than it most likely is and wounds like this tend to look worse before they get better."

"So what to we do?" questioned Porthos, his grip on D'Artagnan's other wrist tightening, though he was careful to avoid the blisters as best he could.

"I need to clean it," muttered the medic, more to himself than to his brothers but he knew he had their complete, undivided attention. "He's going to fight this…" warned Aramis, waiting until both Athos and Porthos had nodded their understanding and had moved to hold the boy down before starting.

The first thing Aramis did was use his water skin to clean the skin and like they had anticipated D'Artagnan began to thrash, the pain drawing a reaction from him even in his unconscious state.

"That weren't so bad," mumbled Porthos as D'Artagnan settled and Aramis put the now empty water skin down.

With a grimace the medic picked up a pair of tweezers and turned to his brothers. "That's nothing compared to this, be ready."

The screams that tore their way from D'Artagnan's throat as Aramis worked to gently remove any loose or dead skin from the extensive burn were some of the most agonizing the musketeers had ever heard and each man was sure the sound would haunt their nightmares for many nights to come.

After what seemed like an eternity Aramis put the tweezers down, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he observed the pale, sweat-drenched face of his little brother.

"What now?" asked Athos, hating that neither he nor Porthos had the knowledge required to treat such wounds therefor forcing the painful burden onto the brother's shoulders. When Aramis failed to respond, his attention still on D'Artagnan's face Athos tried again.

"Aramis," he called, a small sympathetic coming to his face when the medic turned to him. "What do we do now?"

Aramis cleared his throat, sparing his unconscious brother one last look before returning to the task at hand. "I have the ingredients to make a salve that should help the burn heal faster… Though as for how much damage it has done, we'll have to wait until D'Artagnan's strong enough for us to test it."

* * *

While Aramis, who was grumbling Spanish curses under his breath, focused on gathering the ingredients he needed for the salvem Athos turned to the two women, who both looked slightly green at what was happening to the young man.

"How did this attack happen?" he asked as he tried to distract himself from the pained whimpers coming from his unconscious little brother. "Lupiac is hardly a village that would normally attract bandits, especially not this ferocious."

Both women paled at Athos's question, the memories of the attack bombarding them as they fought for their composure.

"Only if you're up to it," said Aramis softly as he placed a gentle hand on Corinne's shoulder, slightly startling the girl as he did so.

Corinne smiled softly at the man before turning back to Athos, knowing that she had to tell them, not that the attack made any more sense to her.

"We get the odd attack," she said quietly, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes as D'Artagnan, despite still deeply unconscious, continued to writhe in pain as Aramis worked. "Usually they steal food, we don't have much in the way of valuables…"

"When did the attack happen?" prompted Porthos gently, noticing the younger woman getting lost in memories.

Corinne sighed, "To be honest monsieur, I have no idea. Days at least, mémé and I have been too focused on making sure Charles didn't bleed out to really notice the time…." There was a moment of silence then as the group looked sadly down at the unconscious boy.

* * *

"… T-They came in the middle of the night," whispered Corinne weakly, fear filling her voice as she tried to keep it steady, or at least steady enough so she could still be understood.

"You mean you don't walk around dressed like that every day?" teased Aramis with a slight flirty tone entering his voice as his eyes raked over the younger woman, who blushed under his gaze and clutched the skirt of her nightgown loosely in her hand.

"Hey," said Porthos with a small grin, lightly smacking his brother upside the head, "focus on the whelp not flirting with 'is sister."

Both Corinne and Aramis blushed lightly then, though Aramis was quick to recover and move back to his work with a teasing grin still present on his lips, whilst Corinne tried to hide the joy she felt at being referred to as D'Artagnan's sister. As Maria had said, the two of them had more of a sibling relationship rather than cousins but it meant the absolute world to her that D'Artagnan's friends, the men he dearly loved and considered family, acknowledged her place in D'Artagnan's life.

"I woke to the sound of screaming," said Corinne quietly, her eyes closed as she fought not to lose herself in the memory. "Charles wasn't in the house, I don't know why but I knew I couldn't stay there and I couldn't leave without him. They had already set several of the farms on fire by that point… Everything was just screams and smoke…"

"Did your people fight back?" inquired Athos offhandedly, his thoughts elsewhere, realizing only after he said it how the question could have been taken, especially when the fear instantly disappeared from Corinne's face and anger took its place.

"We're a **farming** village monsieur," spat Corinne as she glared at the slightly sheepish looking musketeer. "We have a few basic weapons for hunting and the like but we are **not** trained soldiers like yourselves. In fact I can count the number of people who were there that had ever seen combat like that before on one hand but don't think for one second that we just sat by and let the attack happen because of that. I saw people fighting for their lives and their loved ones with whatever they could get their hands on. Trust me musketeer, we fought back!"

"Easy lass," soothed Porthos as he watched Aramis place his hand once again on the woman's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "'Thos didn't mean it like that."

"Well what did he mean then?" spat Corinne, not moving her glare from Athos's emotionless face as she spoke.

"Treville, our Captain," said Athos stoically as he tried to explain himself, "will want to ensure the end of these bandits. Knowing whether your people fought back means their numbers will have decreased slightly and that several of them would most likely be injured in some way. This could give our men the advantage when they fight."

Corinne practically sagged as the logic of Athos's words drained the anger out of her. Instead of the fury that had marred her young face only moments ago the young woman's face now looked a mix of sadness and hope.

"H-He'll do something about them?" she asked quietly, the pain and grief in her voice breaking the musketeers' hearts almost as much as the slight glimmer of hope did.

Aramis, being the more openly empathetic of the three, gently put down the mortar he had been using to create the salve for D'Artagnan's burn and gently brought the woman into an embrace.

"Treville wont let this injustice go unpunished I give you my word," he said softly and that seemed to be the breaking point for the younger woman as she all but crumpled into Aramis's hold, her hands fisting his shirt as she sobbed into his chest. The medic saying nothing about the growing dampness on his shirt and instead whispered soothing words and promises of justice in her ear as he let her cry, something she had most likely held herself back from doing since the attack.

"Now then," smiled Aramis a few minutes later as he pulled away from Corinne, his thumbs coming up to wipe away the last few stray tears from her cheeks. "How about I show you how to make the salve?" he added, having noticed the fascination she had shown when they had treated D'Artagnan's other wound.

As they watched their brother both Athos and Porthos couldn't help but chuckle at how that one offer seemed to cheer up the younger of their female companions, the elder having turned her complete attention to D'Artagnan who had showed brief signs of waking.

* * *

"Do we know how he got this to begin with?" asked Aramis some time later once he and Corinne had finished the salve and were now in the process of gently applying it to the extensive burn.

Both Maria and Corinne shared a look, neither of them knowing how the man they both cared about had received such a violent burn.

"We assumed he had been pushed into one of the burning buildings during the attack," answered Maria with a small shrug.

"…N-Not b'ild'ng… beam," murmured a small, weak voice that instantly grabbed the attention of everyone in the room.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Corinne joyfully as she all but pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck… Evidently the Gascon's seemingly frequent habit of passing out, as well as the severity of his wounds had worried her more than she had let on. However when D'Artagnan let out a pained whimper she quickly released him, a guilty and apologetic look gracing her face.

Seeing this D'Artagnan's inbuilt instinct to protect her rose, unbidden, to the surface and had him forcing his tired muscles to work as he weakly lifted his less severely injured arm up to cup her face, doing his best to hide just how much pain that one action was causing him, though the sad yet knowing look on Aramis's face proved the medic had seen the tremors running through his arm. "…M'fine Rin," he breathed softly, wanting nothing more then for the sadness in her eyes to disappear.

"Whelp, you are so far from fine right now," sighed Porthos with a small bitter chuckle that had D'Artagnan's face scrunching up in confusion, having briefly forgotten that his brothers were there with him.

"So," chirped Aramis, eager to change topics, not wanting to remind his battered brother just how injured he actually was. "What about a beam?"

* * *

To say the two women and three musketeers were horrified by D'Artagnan's explanation would be an understatement, although the musketeers were equal parts proud and horrified as their little brother spoke of trying to evacuate one of the burning homes when one of the ceiling beams fell. It ha been D'Artagnan's quick reactions that had ultimately saved both his and the man he was saving's life. However the shock of the beam falling had caused the older man to lose his footing, meaning it took valuable seconds for him to get back on his feet and out of the way of the beam before D'Artagnan, who had been supporting the burning beam, could rid himself of it. That had been one of the few instances that night D'Artagnan had been thankful for not wearing his jacket, feeling slightly nauseous at the mere thought of the leather jacket melting to his skin.

By the end of the explanation, which took twice as long as it normally would have done given the Gascon's obvious exhaustion, D'Artagnan's eyelids looked ready to drop, despite his attempt to stay awake.

"Get some rest D'Artagnan," ordered Athos gently as his fingers found their way into the boy's damp hair. "We'll talk more when you wake."


	11. Anger and Fear

**Evening My Lovelies :)**

 **I quite like this chapter so I'm really hoping you all like it too. o**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha I kinda want to write them together just so I can write a scene of Aramis having to go to D'Art to ask permission to marry her lol :D I haven't quite decided what I'm doing with them yet, I think I'll just leave it and see what happens :) Glad you liked the whump, we've got plenty more on its way over the next few chapters :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter6) Thanks I'm glad your liking it. (chapter7) haha yep, tempt you with clues while D'Art gets worse and worse :D (chapter9) You're definitely right to be worried, especially with whats coming :D but I'm glad you like the whole backstory idea. (chapter10) We get a brief idea of why they did it today but I'll be giving a better explanation in a few chapters time so just hang on a bit and all questions will be answered :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm all for it giving him some trouble for a while :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that's true though he's not happy with a lot of things at the moment. Love the song ideas although I'm now singing "Burn baby burn" in my head lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm but it would be fun to write... I'm leaning more towards just letting them flirt but I'm not sure, I think I'm just going to let whatever happens happen... Who knows maybe my mind will have another evil moment and kill her off or something then I wouldn't have to worry about it (probably not going to happen but best not rule anything out with me lol). I did say he would be in a bad way :D Luckily Aramis hasn't missed anything of importance, maybe the odd bruise or small cut from the fight but nothing life-threatening. Some things are going to happen in the next few chapters that are going to worsen his condition though :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - Yay you're back! I've missed your reviews :D though considering how easily i get distracted I'll let you off :D I'm glad you're still enjoying the story as well as not hating the OC's. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah a break would be too easy for our boy, I was feeling particularly evil so big nasty burn for him :D Yay I'm glad you like the cuteness of them, I wasn't planning on having an element like that it just sort of happened so I'm really happy it came across as cute :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow okay your review totally just made my day :D I'm sooo freaking happy you're loving the story as much as you seem to be. We've got a cute D'Art/Athos moment today which I'm hoping you like as well as what I guess could be called mental whump for our pup. I have no idea what I'm doing in terms of Corinne and Aramis so it'll be as surprise for all of us as to what happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - His arm is going to cause him a lot of trouble and pain but it will be okay eventually. Aramis swearing in Spanish is always good :D I have him threatening in Spanish in a later chapter too ;D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you're feeling better I know all too well how horrible migraines can be so it's a relief to know you're doing better :D Oh our boys are thick with guilt at the moment but worry for the pup is overriding it. Unfortunately for our boy his condition will be taking another turn for the worse soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Not sure what I'm doing with Corinne and Aramis so it's going to be a surprise for all of us how their relationship develops. Either way our pup will definitely be having words with our medic when he realizes what might be going on... I just love the idea of his protective side coming out :D Luckily for our pup he's unconscious so he's not feeling the complete extent of his injuries right now but that burn is going to be causing him a lot of pain for a while. I added that Aramis moment right at the last minute before publishing and I am sooo glad I did as I love it so I'm really happy you liked it too. Corinne tries to be strong but what happened is still affecting her, she just has her moments of fire :D I thinking she may channel Constance in a later chapter and slap someone, should be fun :D I have a feeling you might like our Athos/D'Art moment today (at least I hope you do) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Anger and Fear  
**

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed a woman, tears streaking down her face as she watched her teenage son struggle against his bindings and bruises to force himself up off the ground, his defiant eyes glaring at his captors the entire time, something that seemed to amuse the scarred man in front of him.

The older woman wasn't injury free herself and was sporting a black eye and busted lip. None of those seemed to even faze her though as she fought against the rope keeping her away from protecting her son.

"I'll leave him alone," spat the scarred man as he backhanded the boy so hard he fell to the ground once again. "When he answers my question. Where. Is. The. Musketeer?"

Where the spark of foolhardy, reckless bravery came from the older woman would never know as she watched with widening eyes as her son, instead of answering, spat a mouthful of blood at their captor's face.

However the flash of possibly misplaced pride instantly vanished when their captor forced her son onto his back, the man's hands wrapping tightly around the younger boy's throat.

"STOP!" screamed the woman, shaking violently as she could do nothing but watch as her son clawed at the grip around his throat, desperately trying to release the man's grip and allow air back into his burning lungs.

* * *

One of their captor's men seemed unwilling to let the younger boy suffocate and stepped up next to his boss.

"What?" snapped the scarred man, his grip loosening just enough to let the boy get a few frantic gasps of air before tightening again.

Seemingly un-phased by his boss's anger the second man merely bent so he could whisper the name Bordeaux into his boss's ear, the name making the scarred man sigh in frustration before completely releasing the grip he had on the now frantically gasping young boy.

"You're lucky I can't kill you boy," growled the scarred man, his deformed face morphing into a sinister smirk. "But trust me, once your new master has a hold of you, you'll be wishing I killed you here today."

"Now then," spoke the scarred man, his voice eerily calm as his men forced the young man back to his mother. With one the man picked something off of a table and threw it onto the floor.

"I know he helped defend the village," stated the scarred man as he all but glared at the leather pauldron. "Where. Is. He?"

"How are we supposed to know!" spat one of the other captured villagers, the actions of the teen having inspired the rebellious and brave nature in his friend, despite the frantic whispers to be silent coming from his family. When the scarred man stormed over to him the other teen swallowed down his fear and put every ounce of hate he had in him into the glare he sent his captor's way. "We've been in this camp since the attack, how the hell are we supposed to know where he went?"

The scarred man fought the urge to throttle the youth before him but the voice inside his head reminded him he'd get a lot less coin if the boy was injured. Instead he turned to his men, biting back a frustrated growl as he did so.

"I've sent some of the boy's out to search the forest surrounding the village," stated the man who had stepped in earlier. "… I've also sent the Roux brothers after our rat."

"Good," nodded the scarred man, a vicious smirk curling his lips. "That man promised me a young musketeer. I will only count his debt as paid when I have what I was promised."

* * *

Elsewhere Athos sat on guard by his injured brother's head. Aramis had, reluctantly, admitted there was very little else he could once the light began to dim and as such they had instead settled for setting up a watch schedule between them, none of them willing to put their brother or his family at risk.

Athos had agreed to first watch whilst insisting that Aramis, who was now beyond exhausted, took the final, shorter watch, ensuring the man would be well rested should his skills be needed come morning.

As it was Athos had found himself watching his little brother sleep more than he was watching out for danger.

When D'Artagnan let out a small, almost inaudible whimper of pain Athos's lips curved downwards into a frown as his hand moved to cup his protégé's cheek, the warmth of his skin worrying the elder swordsman more then he'd like to admit.

It hurt the older man that his little brother couldn't find a moment's respite from the pain of his injuries even when unconscious. He hated how useless he felt, unable to do anything to take away and protect him from the pain shooting through his body, instead he resigned himself for simply trying to ensure the injured boy knew that he was not alone, knowing from experience how worse injuries and sickness always seemed when you had to deal with them alone.

To the musketeer's surprise and relief it seemed like his efforts were well received as D'Artagnan weakly nuzzled against the palm of the hand still lightly resting on the boy's scalding cheek.

"You're not alone brother," whispered Athos gently, not wishing to wake his other brothers. "Rest, recover and when you are well we will see justice done. I give you my word."

D'Artagnan mumbled something unintelligible that made the frown lines on his mentor's face soften slightly as he watches his brother sleep. He tried to push aside the anger he felt when he watched his brother. He knew that anger was the last thing his brother needed from him right now, especially as the swordsman was angry at so many different things...

He was angry with the King for demanding D'Artagnan remain in Paris while the rest of the inseparables left for their mission. In his eyes, had D'Artagnan remained with them then they would have been around when word from the Gascon's uncle reached him. They would not have let their brother go alone and then he wouldn't have been so badly hurt trying to save his people.

The last piece of that thought sent a wave of guilt through the musketeer as he knew that had the attack happened and D'Artagnan not been there then the death toll of the village would be much higher than it was.

He was angry with Treville, furious with his Captain for not only sending D'Artagnan off without backup but also denying them the chance to ride out after them once they had returned to the city.

With a sigh the musketeer forced that anger down too. It made little sense to be angry with his Captain, Athos knew this but it was hard to remember when his little brother was so badly injured beside him. In his heart Athos knew that Treville would never have even entertained the idea of D'Artagnan riding out alone if he suspected trouble and that the only reason he didn't let them ride out, as much as he clearly wanted to, was to protect them from the King's grief-driven wrath.

He was angry with the Cardinal for dying when he did, which was stupid he knew, it wasn't like the man had asked to die when he did but the fact that his death was the reason they weren't there to protect their brother ignited the flames of anger in the musketeer.

But most of all he was furious with whoever ordered the attack on D'Artagnan's village in the first place. The people of Lupiac sought only to grow their crops and live their lives their lives in peace. They had done nothing, nor had anything to warrant an attack, especially one of this magnitude. Athos hoped that the remaining villagers, whose bodies they had not found, had managed to reach safety and had sent word of the attack to Paris, although there was a part of him that was becoming increasingly convinced there was something more at play and that their troubles were far from over.

He had little time ponder that slightly morose thought as a small terrified whimper escape from D'Artagnan's lips, his face scrunching up as he fought against the terrors of his mind.

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

 _He could hear her, she was calling out for him, crying and begging her to save him but no matter how much he looked the frantic Gascon couldn't see her through the thick black smoke._

 _"_ _CORINNE!" he bellowed, his voice slightly hoarse from yelling as his eyes rapidly scanned his surrounding, desperately trying to find his cousin._

 _"_ _NOOO!" screamed the girl, terror clear as a bell in her voice. "LET ME GO!"_

 _Frustrated and panicked D'Artagnan started running, he had no idea where she was and the crackle of the flames coupled with the screams of his dying neighbors and friends made it near impossible to hear where her screams were coming from._

 _He froze however, when a shrill, pained scream cut through the air. Feeling sick to his stomach_

 _"_ _CORINNE!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face as he rushed towards the sound, his heart clenching and his face paling when he saw the barely breathing girl crumpled on the ground. Her clothing torn and bloody as tears streamed down her cheeks._

 _"_ _C-Charlie," breathed the young girl, her voice weak as blood began to pool around her body._

 _"_ _I've got you Rin," cooed D'Artagnan gently as he put pressure on the free-flowing wound that was slowly killing his cousin._

 _Corinne opened her mouth to say something else but her body was wracked by a coughing fit so harsh it had her coughing up blood as her body gave in to the pain and extent of her injuries._

 _"_ _NO!" screamed D'Artagnan as he collapsed against his cousin's now still chest._

 ** _"_** ** _D'Artagnan"_**

 _The young musketeer's head shot up at the call of his name, his eyes going wide and his body shaking as he took in the horror surrounding him._

 **"** **D'Artagnan!"**

 _D'Artagnan ignored the voice calling his name, too lost in the bloodshed around him. People he had known his entire life, who had helped him grow into the man he was today and had supported he and his father on the anniversary of his mother's death, lay on the ground, bloodied and dead._

 **"WAKE UP D'ARTAGNAN!** **"  
**

* * *

It was the harshness of the last call of his name that had D'Artagnan's eyes snapping open, his chest heaving as he desperately tried to get air into his burning lungs.

"C-Corinne," gasped the Gascon, still lost in the horror of his dream it wasn't until he felt arms wrapping around his still shaking frame that he realized he wasn't alone.

"She's safe," reassured Athos, as he held his protégé close to his chest, knowing that, despite the pain it would cause to the boy's injuries, it would bring comfort to the traumatized young man, much like it had to Aramis after the massacre at Savoy all those years ago. "You got to her in time, she's alive and unharmed," continued the swordsman as he willed the shaking boy in his arms to calm. "She's just sleeping at the moment, over there, see?"

The calm tone of his mentor's voice seemed to have a calming effect on the younger man as he forced his body to relax and for his breathing to calm. Relaxation coming easier once he saw the peaceful, sleeping form of his cousin, unharmed just like Athos said.

"You're okay D'Artagnan," soothed Athos, smiling softly when he felt his brother's tremors still. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you should anything another nightmare occur."


	12. Returning To Lupiac

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I seriously can't believe how well received this story seems! We're only 12 chapters in and I already have over 150 reviews! I know I say it in every AN but I just wanted to say thank you so much for supporting me, it means a lot! x**

 **Notes On The Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm totally with you on the whole holding him and making him feel safe thing but I'm afraid for everything else my evil mind has other plans :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I dunno I quite like Scarface :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the D'Art/Athos moment. I couldn't resist the cuteness :D Ooooh with what's going to happen in 2 chapters time I think the hate-o-meter's going to be getting some good use :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hmmm depending on how you hug them you could probably do them both at the same time lol. Athos is definitely a right teddy bear underneath that stoic exterior. I LOVED writing the nightmare so I'm really happy you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm you'll be finding more about the whole promise thing soon... I loved writing the nightmare and that our pup and Athos could have a comfort moment in the aftermath of it. Our baddies are definitely quite vicious and evil and it's only going to get worse. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know I'm such an evil evil writer for putting the poor boy through so much pain... but on the plus side it leads to cute comfort moments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're reviews always make me smile, I'm soooo happy you're enjoying it :D I don't know if you'll like this chapter as much as the last few but hopefully you'll still like it. I adore writing nightmare scenes and the comfort that follow. The nightmares are going to be haunting our pup for quite a while after all this. We do get a small D'Art/Athos moment at the beginning of this chapter hopefully you'll like this. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter10) I love protective D'Art and with Corinne he gets to be the protective big brother which is a lot of fun to write. I haven't been able to really exploit it too much so far given D'Art's health but we'll see more of it in later chapters. Angry Corinne was fun to write, she's suffering from everything that happened but she's still got a bit of fire in her. I'll admit I'm a bit jealous of my own character for getting an Aramis hug lol. (chapter11) Glad you enjoyed the nightmare, it was a lot of fun to write. You may be on to something about other musketeers :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - A musketeer would definitely fetch a good price :) I love writing the comfort moments between Athos/D'Art so I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Lots and lots to deal with, glad you liked the Athos moment though I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I like what you're thinking :) Trouble is definitely coming our boy's way so be ready for that! The Aramis moment will be happening a bit tomorrow but more so the chapter after tomorrow. Poor Athos wants to be angry at someone but when D'Art's hurting all that anger gets pushed to the side in favor of comforting his brother :D We've got another small Athos/D'Art moment at the beginning which I'm hoping you'll like. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the comfort moment between the two. We've got another small moment today as well. We'll be seeing more of our baddies in the next few chapters so look forward to that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - Oooh did you have a bit of a binge? Hope you enjoyed it :) (chapter8) Haha I know its such twist that he could be injured lol XD (chapter9) I'm so evil I know but you knew what you were getting into when we started this :D (chapter10) I know but that could be fun to write! I don't know what I'm doing with Corinne and Aramis, we'll have to wait and see. (chapter11) Thanks :) I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Returning To Lupiac  
**

When Aramis woke the next morning he was surprised, having expected Porthos to have woken him, not the first rays of the morning sun. Groaning as his stiff muscles protested against moving the medic forced himself to sit up, his eyes immediately searching for his patient and softening into a fond, yet slightly sad smile when he found him with his head resting in Athos's lap, the swordsman's hands running through the boy's hair.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Aramis softly as he scooted closer to the pair, worry filling him when he noticed the tremors shaking his little brother's body, most likely from the pain of his injuries and fever.

Athos shook his head, his eyes locked on his brother's sleeping form, "He had a rough night, didn't want to leave him alone."

Sighing sadly Aramis placed his palm on D'Artagnan's clammy forehead, his eyes watching Athos's face. "Nightmares?"

The swordsman nodded, "Woke from them a couple of times. I was able to get him to calm without waking once though and he has been sleeping relatively peacefully for the last couple of hours."

"Good," smiled Aramis as he returned to his medical supplies, picking out the herbs he needed to make something to help with the fever that was ravaging his brother's body. Normally the medic hated using medicines for fevers, preferring to let the person's body break it on its own but D'Artagnan's fever had persisted for several long days now and was showing no signs of improvement if his temperature was still as high as it was currently. As he worked he quizzed Athos about D'Artagnan's condition and how he had seemed through the night, keeping his expression neutral as the answers showed no signs of improvement.

* * *

"You were supposed to wake me," grumbled Porthos as he interrupted the quietly chatting pair to resume his seat by D'Artagnan's side, the corners of his lips quirking upwards as he noticed the way his brother was nestled into Athos's lap.

"Take no offense mon ami," smiled Aramis as he nodded in greeting before returning to his work. "He didn't wake me either. Apparently our dear friend decided to go against his own orders and stay awake all night watching over our pup."

Porthos raised and eyebrow at this, "Don't expect 'ny sympathy if you pass out later on," teased the larger man with a small smirk.

"Of course not," nodded Athos with an answering smirk of his own.

* * *

For the next few minutes the group worked in silence, Aramis checking over D'Artagnan and reapplying salves and bandages. Athos keeping the boy as still and calm as he could whilst Porthos worked on making some food for the group, feeling slightly relieved that he had thought to buy a small sack of oats at the last village they stopped at, meaning he could, at least, make some porridge for the group.

"Are you up for travel?" Athos asked Porthos as they finished their meal, the two women in their group listening in with interest while Aramis remained focused on his work, not having even noticed the arrival of food several long minutes earlier.

Confusion flashed across the larger man's face but he trusted Athos would explain so he merely nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"I want to go back to Lupiac," announced Athos. "We don't have anything suitable to move D'Artagnan with –"

"He's in no condition to be moved," interrupted Aramis, his eyes never leaving his work as he assessed D'Artagnan's more minor injuries.

Resisting the urge to glare at his brother Athos nodded stiffly before continuing. "We may not have that luxury. Besides… The people deserve better than being left for wild animals."

Tears filled Maria and Corinne's eyes at that, grateful smiles curling their lips upwards as they nodded at the man.

With a small sigh Aramis placed his supplies on the ground and turned to his brothers. "If you're sure about this I can handle D'Art on my own. There's little more that I can do for the moment apart from monitoring his condition anyway… and I'm sure it would be a balm to his heart to know his loved ones were shown some care after what's happened."

Athos nodded and turned to Porthos who smiled in agreement before moving to collect his things.

"I won't force you to witness the aftermath," said Athos gently as he looked to the two women, his eyes full of sympathy and kindness for what they had suffered. "But I also wont deny you should you wish to join us."

The two women shared a look before nodding at the musketeer.

"I would like to see my Mathis buried, not left out to rot," said Maria softly, her voice thick with emotion as her breath caught in her throat.

"I… I would like to see if there is anything I can salvage from our home," said Corinne quietly, her gaze drifting to D'Artagnan's trembling form. "Our home hadn't been touched by the flames when Charles got me out, there's a chance there might be things we can use there. At the very least I'd like to see if my uncle's pocket watch survived the raid, it's important to Charles."

Both Athos and Porthos nodded at the two women and instructed them to gather what they needed and that they would be leaving in the next five minutes.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Porthos asked Aramis quietly as Athos gathered his weapons.

Aramis nodded, "As I said, there's not much I can do for him right now. With luck our young friend will simply sleep the entire time you're gone, lord knows he needs it."

Porthos nodded and was about to get up to leave when Aramis grabbed his arm, pulling him back to face him.

"See if you can find out who did this Porthos," growled the medic, fury burning in his eyes for what his youngest brother and his friends had endured. "There's a shot from my pistol waiting for them."

The dark look in Aramis's eyes was mirrored in Porthos's own. "Likewise 'Mis," nodded the larger man as he rose to his feet. "Keep our boy safe, he'll want a shot too," and with that the quartet left the cave, leaving an angry Aramis and unconscious D'Artagnan alone.

* * *

"If I may ask a question mademoiselle," said Athos as the quartet neared the burned out remains of the village. It took a few moments for Corinne to process that he was speaking to her but she quickly turned slightly in her saddle to face him, the two women sharing Aramis's horse for the time being.

"D'Artagnan," continued the swordsman, ignoring the worried feeling inside him at the mere mention of his little brother's name. "He was summoned back to Lupiac by your father, yet since our arrival no mention has been made of him. Might I ask of his whereabouts?"

Corinne sighed at this, doing her best to remain strong despite the clear worry in her eyes that had Athos almost regretting asking his question.

"I… I am assuming he is in the village sir," she admitted quietly, her heart clenching as the words left her mouth.

"You assume?"

"I… H-He wasn't in the house when I woke… I haven't seen him since I bade him goodnight… H-He's no fighter, he's a merchant..."

Understanding flooded Athos's eyes as he reached over to lightly squeeze the woman's shoulder.

Corinne opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a pained cry when her eyes spotted the burned remains of their village.

"We can do this alone if you wish," offered Porthos gently as he saw the pain in both women's eyes.

"Mathis died to protect me," said Maria softly, her expression strong despite the grief in her eyes. "The least I can do for him is to ensure he is buried properly. I am coming."

Corinne nodded, albeit slightly shakily, "I'm coming too."

Porthos and Athos shared a look before nodding at the two women, "Then let's go."

* * *

Upon entering the village the quartet split into two groups, Corinne with Athos and Maria with Porthos.

Corinne led Athos to what remained of the D'Artagnan farm first, relief filling both of them when they found it to be largely untouched by the devastation that hit the rest of the village. The large farmhouse had suffered clear fire damage but the frame of the building seemed structurally sound and many of the belongings and fixtures remained.

"This… This wasn't like this before I left," breathed Corinne, confusion evident in her face as she took in the room they were standing in, one Athos had quickly deduced to belong to D'Artagnan. The room had remained untouched by fire but had clearly been ransacked at some point as drawers and cupboards where flung open and their contents thrown across the floor, several damaged beyond repair.

Athos took in the room with narrowed eyes, the rest of the house had not suffered this thorough a search, yet the bandits seemed determined to search his brother's room. This new information did little to settle the dark suspicion growing within his gut, one he refused to breathe a word of until he had undeniable proof, even to his brothers.

"Anything in particular missing?" asked the swordsman as he bent down to pick up a familiar leather jacket, his fingers tightening their grip on it when he thought of its owner.

For a moment Corinne was quiet as she scanned the room, the confusion growing as she did indeed notice several items missing.

"My uncle's pocket watch," she said absently as she continued scanning the room. "Charlie left it on the side there, he wanted me to take it to Gerald, our blacksmith in the morning to fix a broken link in the chain. That's all I know is missing," she added before noticing the jacket in the musketeer's hand, a frown coming to her face. "That and his pauldron. It was on that jacket last I saw."

Athos's own lips curled into a frown then, the suspicion he had growing again. "Let's go. We've got a lot to do."

* * *

The pair met up with Porthos and Maria some time later, the latter was kneeling in front of a freshly filled grave as she sobbed out a prayer for her late husband, the musketeer standing a few steps away in an attempt to give her space whilst also ensuring her safety, the very last thing he wanted to do was to have to tell D'Artagnan she had gotten hurt on his watch.

Nodding at his brother Porthos gestured to the wagon beside him. "We'll need to pad it with something if you even want to try and convince 'Mis to let you put the whelp in it but its serviceable for what we need."

Athos nodded, resolving to tell Porthos what he had learned at D'Artagnan's home when they were out of the open. "We should see to the villagers before heading back."

Despite the grim nature of the task the quartet all pitched in to help gather and bury the dead villagers, choosing to simply burn the small amount of dead bandits they found after conducting a thorough search of their belongings first.

* * *

"I know I've seen this somewhere before," grumbled Porthos as he stared at the sketch of the tattoo each of the bandits had borne.

"From the Court?" suggested Athos quietly, knowing his brother wouldn't want his past advertised to the two women riding behind them, not that he was ashamed of it but because they were dear to D'Artagnan and he didn't want their opinion of him to change after hearing about his past.

Porthos shook his head. "Nah, aint been to the Court in months, feels like I've seen this recently… Maybe on one of the Captain's documents?"

As the group entered the forest Athos pondered his brother's words. "If Treville had any indication of bandits in the area, especially as violent as these clearly were he would never have sent D'Artagnan off alone."

Porthos nodded in agreement. "Unless," he said quietly, his expression serious. "Unless they hadn't moved to this area until recently."

Just as Athos was about to respond the all too familiar sound of gunfire pierced the air.


	13. Protective Instincts I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm loving our boys in this chapter, their protective natures are coming out so I'm hoping you like it. I am looking forward more for tomorrows chapter but this is a good lead into it :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You can still hug him, though things are getting a bit more dramatic today so you may want to hold on a bit to hug him. *hands a strong drink* you may need it ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah I would have been as well... Plus the image of it was cute and I couldn't not have him staying up to watch over our pup :) Our boys needed to head to Lupiac so Athos's suspicions on what's going on can continue to grow, plus I didn't like the idea of leaving poor Mathis, as loved by our pup as he is, left to rot. Things will start to become clear in the next few chapters so I hope you're looking forward to it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - As odd as it probably seems I have a plan regarding the watch. It'll be a bit until we get there but I will explain it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I don't think its paranoia when you look at what I've done in previous stories lol :D Glad you're liking the mystery, we start clearing some of it up soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We get a bit more protective Athos today so I hope you enjoy that... We're kinda seeing protective inseparables really as all of them have their moments today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thank you :) Glad you liked the cute moment I've got some more planned for later chapters so stay tuned for that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - It'll be a couple of chapters until the "Rat" is properly identified as I'm enjoying keeping you all in suspense :D I'm glad you're enjoying the daily updates :D We'll definitely be seeing some Papa-Treville moments though it would be a while before we get to the point where Treville rejoins the story. As for snuggly musky moments... I LOVE them far too much to not include them so yes we will definitely be seeing some of them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - :D Yay I'm so glad you liked it. After I had Athos handle the nightmare I figured he'd be too worried to even try to sleep and so would stay up to watch over the pup... plus the mental picture was too cute for me not to include XD Our pup and boys are definitely in trouble now :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I know the watch seems a bit random but I do have a plan regarding it so please stay with me on that point :) Hmmm Yes you're quite right to be worried, you'd think they'd have learnt by now not to leave them alone ... oh well *cackles evilly* :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art really shouldn't be moved but things are going to happen which are going to make that inevitable unfortunately. Hmm an interesting thought on the uncle... you'll have to wait to find out if you're correct :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm not entirely sure if you wrote that intending to be sarcastic but I actually quite like the idea... Imagine the guilty D'Art moments I could have fun writing if that happened! Ooooh now I'm trying to mentally go through my plan for this story to see if I can include it anywhere :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, I figured that after dealing with the nightmare that Athos would be too worried to fall asleep. Kinda have another cliffhanger today hope you're prepared. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the reviews - Yay reviews are showing again! It's good they're back as I was worried I was missing replying to some people as some reviews (bizarrely) don't come through to my emails. Luckily I don't think I ended up missing anyone but I am glad it all seems to be working again now... though knowing me I've probably gone and jinxed it lol. Considering the random things I can end up writing back to people I can imagine how hard it would be to try and work out what someone wrote to me :D Glad you liked the Athos moment, the mental image was too cute for me to pass up, it had to be included :D Angry vengeful Aramis is going to come out to play again tomorrow... although its probably more protective then vengeful thinking about it...either way I think you'll like it. We'll be finding out about D'Art's uncle relatively soon I think :) Our boys are definitely in trouble (its me, of course they are lol) hope you're ready! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Protective Instincts I  
**

At the sound of gunfire both Athos and Porthos felt their hearts stop and all blood drain from their faces. The two men shared a panicked, yet fiercely determined look before ordering the two women to stick close to them as they raced towards the cave currently housing their two brothers, all while praying they weren't too late.

* * *

"You're going to pay for that, musketeer scum!" snarled a man as he glared at Aramis, the medic standing protectively in front of D'Artagnan's shaking form, his pistol still smoking in his hand as a dead bandit laid near his feet.

"If you think I'm letting you take a single step closer to him…" growled Aramis, his eyes dark with anger as he lowered his now spent pistol to swap it for the other loaded one on his belt.

"Aint your choice," spat the man as he edged closer to the two musketeers, his eyes drifting from the armed medic briefly to land on D'Artagnan.

Seeing this Aramis let out a low growl, shifting position so he better covered his brother from the man's view.

The man smirked at the medic's reaction before anger returned to his face. "The boy belongs to the boss," announced the man, his dark smirk returning at the look of equal parts confusion and anger on the musketeer's face. "He wont be happy he's injured but the brat still has value… Now hand him over."

An almost feral look passed across Aramis's face as he primed his pistol for firing before aiming it right at the man's heart. "Come and claim him," growled the sharpshooter, barely resisting the urge to simply kill the man right then and there.

"You can kill me if you wish musketeer," shrugged the man as he raised his sword-arm, the blade in his grasp glistening in the sun. "But then my men here will simply kill you and take the boy. There's one of you against five of us. The odds are not in your favour here musketeer, now hand over the boy."

Aramis refused to let it show just how much the bandit's words affected him. They were true after all, even with his training, fighting four armed men alone in a tight space, all whilst trying to watch over and protect D'Artagnan was near impossible. His only hope now was to stall and hope that Athos and the other were on their way back.

Deciding to risk trying to stall them Aramis's grip tightened on his pistol, something the apparently leader of the group didn't miss.

"Really musketeer," smirked the man, amusement clear in his eyes, "just how many of us do you think you can kill with that before we end you and simply take the brat."

"What do you want with him anyway?" snarled the medic, his body shifting once again to cover more of his brother when some of bandits inched closer. The marksman's protective instincts were going haywire and they were only made worse by the haggard breathing sounds he could hear coming from his sick and injured brother. It was killing him not to abandon everything to check on the younger man, but he knew that doing that would be resigning both of them to their deaths. Instead he sent out a prayer for Athos and the others to arrive soon.

The man sighed, sending his men a significant look. "Our boss wants a musketeer, I very much doubt he'd complain about an extra one." Aramis tensed his grip on his weapons tightening as he prepared to fight. The bandit smirked, "Take them both!"

Just as the men were about to move a faint, barely audible call of Aramis's name echoed through the air making musketeer and bandits alike freeze.

"So you aren't alone," snarled the bandit before turning to two of his men, "Handle them, we'll get these two to the boss."

Panic rushed through the medic as he shifted his firearm to the back of one of the now retreating men, missing him by mere millimeters as the man mounted his horse and rode off after his brothers.

"What a wasted shot," mused the bandit before he and his remaining men launched themselves at the medic.

* * *

Athos saw them first and for one moment he thought the two riders to be his brothers, only for the brutal memory of his youngest brother's dire condition to push that idea away.

Reacting more on instinct and training then any conscious thought, Athos passed the reigns of his horse over into one hand, leaving his dominant hand free to pull his pistol free of it's holster. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Porthos doing the same thing, although the larger man seemed more focused on protecting their two unarmed companions then assessing the threat. Not that he needed to, years of working together had given the men the ability to predict what the other needed when conflict arose. This meant that while Porthos focused on protecting the women and acting back up should Athos need it, the swordsman was free to use all of his tactical knowledge to assess and handle the threat approaching them.

"I say ride, you ride as hard and fast as you can, no questions asked," ordered Porthos in a no-nonsense voice to the two nervous looking women, who both nodded sharply, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

* * *

"Turn around musketeers," called one of the two men as they approached and both musketeers had trouble containing their anger when they say the new arrivals were clothed in the same attire as the dead bandits in the D'Artagnan's village.

"We take orders from our Captain and our King, not bandits who slaughter an entire village of innocent villagers," snarled Porthos as his grip on his pistol tightened.

The two men let out a bark of laughter at the musketeer's words, confusing Athos's group immensely, though they didn't let it show.

"I fail to see the funny side of a massacre," deadpanned Athos as he moved his horse a few steps closer to the two bandits and further in front of his brother and their companions.

"You fail to see a lot of things musketeer," sneered the bandit, his companion smirking knowingly at the group and making the urge to punch him grow within Porthos.

Athos's eyes narrowed, sensing there was more to their words then first appeared. "Explain."

"I think not," chuckled one of the men before his amused expression morphed into one of cruelty and dark promise. "You have two choices musketeers. You can either ride away back to the safety of your city walls and garrison gates…"

"Or," smirked the second bandit, taking over for his friend. "You can fight us."

Without even thinking Athos dismounted his horse, taking a few careful steps forward, knowing that Porthos's pistol was trained at the bandits without even having to glance back at him.

"I was hoping you would chose that option," grinned one of the bandits as he too, dismounted his horse, unsheathing his blade the second his feet touched the ground.

Without warning the bandit launched himself at Athos and within moments the sound of clashing blades filled the air.

* * *

Porthos was tense as he sat on his horse watching his brother, he had no doubt his friend could handle himself, he was, after all, the best swordsman the regiment had seen in a long time. No it wasn't Athos he was worried about but the second, still mounted, bandit that was watching the fight with a smug smirk on his face.

The musketeer knew it was highly unlikely that the two bandits were alone in the forest, especially after hearing the gunfire earlier and the lack of anybody else sent the larger man's worry for his two absent brothers to all new heights.

He, like Athos, suspected the men were trying to distract them and delay them from reaching their brothers' side, for what they were not sure but Porthos did know they couldn't run the risk of bringing the enemy to them by pushing their luck and making a break for it.

Aramis, he knew, was exhausted and completely focused on watching over D'Artagnan, who struggled to stay conscious for more than a minute or two at a time. Even if they could get around their current attackers there was no way to successfully hide their tracks if/when they come looking for them.

D'Artagnan was also in no condition to be moved, as Aramis had stressed to them several times. The stab wound was in an awkward place where any movement the Gascon made risked pulling and/or ripping the stitches keeping it closed.

With a soft growl Porthos settled for glaring at the remaining bandit, whilst also keeping an eye out for any surprise attackers. The very last thing either himself or Athos were going to do was to lead their attackers right to the cave their brothers were currently in. They had no way of knowing if the two men had already been found but it wasn't a risk either man was willing to make.

Porthos couldn't help himself though when the smirk faltered slightly on the face of the second bandit. Athos, who had largely been on the defensive since the fight began, had, with ease, knocked the man's sword out of his hand and sent it and the man skidding across the ground. The smirk on the swordsman's lips proving what Porthos had known from the beginning, the man was no match for his brother.

Apparently the still mounted bandit didn't approve of the way his friend appeared to be losing as Porthos caught the gleam of a dagger slowly being pulled out of the man's jacket.

"Try it," dared Porthos, his voice a growl as he primed his pistol for firing and aimed it at the bandit, "I dare you."

For a moment it looked liked the man was going to risk it but after a few moments he sighed and dropped the dagger back into the hidden pocket it had come from.

"Good boy," mocked Porthos as he smirked at the man, his smirk only growing when the man all but snarled at him.

* * *

"You know he's dying right?" taunted a voice, instantly pulling both Porthos and the bandit's attention back to the fight, though Porthos did notice the glare the bandit was sending his now talkative companion.

When Athos failed to respond to the man's taunts, despite the slight tensing of his frame that followed his words, the man he was fighting spoke again.

"I mean he didn't look too good, all shaky and haggard breathi-"

The bandit was cut off before he could finish as a dagger pierced his back of his chest, killing him instantly.

Porthos instantly raised his pistol once more, furious at himself for getting so caught up in what was being said that he didn't notice the mounted bandit reacting to his friend's apparent loose lips.

"You want answers?" smirked the man as he tightened his grip on his horse's reigns. "Catch me if you can musketeer," he yelled before charging off.

Without wasting a beat Athos turned to Porthos, the two sharing a silent conversation that finished with them each nodding sharply before Athos rapidly mounted his own horse, quickly charging after the fleeing bandit.

"Let's go," ordered Porthos as he turned to the two shaken women behind him. "We need to get to 'Mis and the whelp."


	14. Protective Instincts II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm sooooooo excited for you all to read this chapter, I love it! Please let me know what you think of it, it was one of my favourite chapters so far to write (as well as the easiest) :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - *Howls back*... Oooh you may want to have the hate-o-meter on hand for today's chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aww now that's a cute image :D We're getting more of Aramis's protective side coming into play today, hopefully you'll like it too. Our boys definitely need to get back asap but we wont be back with them until tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We get to see a bit as to why dear old scarface is after D'Art today, hopefully it should clear up some questions but we will go more into it in later chapters. Haha I like the way you think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I think I can manage that ;) *passes drinks* Athos will be out for blood very very soon, that I can promise. Hmm I'm afraid Aramis is going to need more than a hug after today's chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - If you like their protective sides you will enjoy the next few chapters :D It seems great minds think alike as I too thought of that scene when I wrote that line... I blame the LOTR fanfic I had been reading before I started work on that chapter lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's becoming a new favourite pastime of mine I'll admit :D I'm afraid this chapter will do very little to stop you from eating your nails as I'm beginning to amp up the drama (at least I hope I am) You're definitely right to be worried about D'Art, he's not in the best of ways right now, but luckily he's not completely alone :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha, yeah you'd have thought they'd have learnt their lesson on that by now :) Aramis's protective side is coming out even more today so I hope you enjoy it. Corinne and Maria are scared and worried otherwise they're fine :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our medic is still in protective mode today, which I really enjoyed writing and am hoping you really enjoy reading. We wont be checking in with Porthos and Athos until tomorrow so you'll have to hang on a bit for them. Hmmm answers and not more trouble? I don't know if my evil mind will allow that lol Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah but your idea will be showing up at some point. I'm actually a bit annoyed I hadn't thought of it... Guess my evilness is rubbing off on you :D Besides, I quite like how this plot idea is running at the moment and I wouldn't have been able to do that if I had done your idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm SOOOOO glad you enjoyed it, though it does give me high hopes for you enjoying this chapter just as much if not more. Personally I think this one is better than yesterdays but I'll eagerly await to see what you think. Protective Aramis is coming out in full force today and I had so much fun writing him. We're getting a bit more of our proper baddie today, as well as actually identifying him... though I'm pretty sure most of you have figured it out already. I couldn't resist leaving you with that mid chapter cliffy :D I'm glad the tension remained with Athos's group... even if I ended up feeling a little bad for the bandits, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they challenged our lovely Athos :D Glad you're excited, so am I! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Protective Instincts II  
**

Aramis woke to the very painful and panic-inducing feeling of air being knocked out of his lungs courtesy of a hard kick to his abdomen. His eyes shot open wide as he gasped for air and tried to ignore his body's instinctive urge to curl into itself.

"Time to wake up princess," mocked the man who had kicked him and Aramis recognized him as the leader of the small group of bandits who had cornered him and D'Artagnan in the cave. "Boss will be here soon, not good to be napping when he arrives."

Aramis only barely caught the latter half of what was being said to him as his mind had begun to panic over D'Artagnan whereabouts. The bandits who had cornered them had been looking, specifically, for the Gascon and yet the boy was not near him when he woke.

* * *

"Where. Is. He," growled Aramis, his voice taking on a darkness rarely heard in the typically lighthearted medic.

When the bandit refused to answer Aramis forced his aching body to stand, a somewhat difficult task given his hands were tied together as were his feet.

"Don't play dumb with me," spat the medic, the dark part of his mind devising the best way he could overpower the man before him before he could alert anyone else of what was going on. "You came looking for him specifically, you wouldn't have left him behind. Now, where is he?"

The bandit looked pleased with the medic's observation but quickly schooled his expression into one of faint curiosity. "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? The brat's going to die," Aramis practically growled at this but it largely went ignored by the bandit who merely continued to talk. "Either from the wounds or from what the boss has planned. Either way, why waste your worry on a man who's definitely going to die rather than yourself."

If looks could kill the bandit would be long dead with the glare Aramis was sending his way. The musketeer's fists were stark white from where he had clenched them tightly in anger at the man's blasé attitude to his little brother's condition.

"He's my brother," snarled the sharpshooter, before he let out a long breath and forced his hands to relax having felt his nails break the skin of his palms in his anger. "I can save him, now where is he!"

The man looked more amused then fearful at the anger radiating off of the marksman but eventually he nodded and turned on his heel.

"This way," he said, nodding towards the flap of the tent the pair was currently standing in.

Not wanting to question it Aramis followed as quickly as he could, grateful that there was a bit of slack in the ropes tying his ankles together so he could take actual steps rather than being forced to shuffle, though he would have willingly put up with that humiliation if it meant he got to see D'Artagnan.

* * *

The first thing Aramis noticed when they exited the tent was the abundance of cages scattered around the makeshift camp. The second was the sickening fact that nearly all of those cages were full of people, tired, scared looking people.

"That's why there wasn't more dead in the village," breathed the musketeer as it clicked in his mind. His stomach churned at the knowledge of what awaited these people.

Athos had mentioned the possibility of something like this being the reason they didn't find as many dead as they had expected. Only Aramis was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have heard that murmured thought from his brother. The medic had shrugged it off at the time, his only true concern being the safety and wellbeing of his little brother as harsh as that thought was. Now though, now Aramis realized that Athos had clearly long suspected there was more going on then they were aware of and had clear intentions of finding out the truth.

The medic suspected the reason Athos hadn't made either him or Porthos aware of his suspicions was because of the three people they currently had under their care. Both Corinne and Maria, despite how hard they tried to hide it, were barely keeping themselves together after what happened and to find out that this was the reason behind the attack could very well do more harm than good.

With D'Artagnan though Aramis reasoned that it was an act of kindness on Athos's part not to mention his suspicions to the barely alive boy. D'Artagnan had fought as hard as his body had allowed to save as many people as he could, had potentially sacrificed his career if not his life for them to be safe and to learn that all he had done was delay their capture and forced entry into servitude would break his now undoubtedly fragile mind.

As much as Aramis wanted to berate his older brother for not mentioning his suspicions to them at the very least, he was beyond grateful that he never mentioned it to their youngest. The medic could very easily see this attack becoming for D'Artagnan what Savoy was for him and the knowledge that his people were taken not killed would only amplify the nightmares he was already suffering from.

The Gascon's health was worrying and despite the confidence he had shown the bandit there was a small traitorous part of him that feared his skills wouldn't be enough and that he would be forced to watch his brother slowly die from his wounds. If this were to be the case then the least they could do for him would be to let him go thinking he had saved those he could.

* * *

Aramis was pulled from his thoughts when he spotted the unconscious form of his brother lying in the middle of the campsite. Without even thinking he pushed passed the bandit and raced as fast as his restrained limbs would allow to the boy's side.

"D'Art," he called softly as he lightly tapped the scorching skin of the boy's cheek. "Come on D'Art," he pleaded, not caring who could hear him. "I need you to wake up, show me those eyes of yours, just for a moment… Please."

For several agonizing moments it looked like the boy would remain unconscious and oblivious to his brother's call. But then, to Aramis's great relief a small groan and whimper escaped his brother's mouth.

"D'Art," he called again, repeating his action of lightly tapping the boy's face.

"…'Mis?" croaked D'Artagnan weakly as he fought to open his eyes.

Aramis couldn't help the sigh of relief that exited him, his body shaking as he fought to contain the tears that wanted to flow from his eyes. Taking a deep breath he turned back to his brother, alarm bells going off in his head for how dull and glazed those brown orbs looked.

"It's me brother, how are you feeling?"

D'Artagnan appeared confused by the question so it took a moment for him to both comprehend what was being asked of him and to gather the energy to speak but Aramis was too overjoyed that he was even awake to mind the extra seconds it took to get the words out, especially when the words he worked himself up to say were his usual, "I'm fine."

At that Aramis actually burst out laughing, why he wasn't too sure but he couldn't stop himself for a good few moments.

When he had control of himself again Aramis looked back at his brother who was staring at him in confusion. Sighing sadly the medic took the Gascon's least damage hand in his own. "You're in a bad way D'Art," he admitted quietly, not wanting to give the boy false hope, though he was sure the Gascon had an idea of just how bad his own injuries were.

For a moment D'Artagnan said nothing, content to let Aramis work on checking him over and seeing what damage had been done during their transport.

Part of his mind registered the immense pain of his injuries that only grew as Aramis continued his examination but he was too tired and sluggish to do anything more than let out the occasional moan of pain.

Eventually, in a rare moment of mental clarity D'Artagnan noticed something and weakly tapped Aramis's leg with his fingers to get his attention, a stab of guilt flooding through him when Aramis all but pounced on him with questions on what was wrong and was something else hurting.

"…'Thos?" wheezed the younger musketeer weakly, not missing the flash of worry that flickered briefly in Aramis's eyes. "…P'thos?"

Knowing that he didn't want D'Artagnan to know where they actually were, mainly because it would lead to questions about why there were there and could eventually lead to discovering what Athos had suspected and kept hidden from them all.

At the same time though he really didn't want potentially one of the last things he could say to his brother to be a lie, so instead he settled for a half-truth.

"They took the girls back to home to see if there was anything they could salvage, they'll be back soon."

D'Artagnan seemed content with this answer and fell back asleep mere moment's later, leaving Aramis to breath out a sigh of relief.

His words hadn't been false, Lupiac was where their brothers had gone and the marksman had no doubt that they would find them before too long. The man who had captured Aramis had only sent two men out after his brothers and the marksman had complete and unshakable faith that his brothers, even while guarding the two women, could handle to two bandits with ease. This meant all he needed to do was to keep both himself and D'Artagnan alive long enough for their brothers to find them.

Smiling internally at finally having a plan the medic settled back into his work. The journey had caused nearly all of D'Artagnan's stitches to rip, reopening the wound much to the musketeer's anger and worry.

"I need supplies," stated the medic as he turned to the bandit who was hovering over him. There were other men around the camp but Aramis paid them little attention, focusing only on the man in front of him and D'Artagnan.

"You said you could save him," smirked the bandit, his smug grin setting Aramis's teeth on edge. "You said nothing about needing supplies to do it."

"Please," begged Aramis, the humiliation and shame he felt for being forced to beg his captor vanished instantly when D'Artagnan let out another whimper of pain. His brothers were everything to him; if begging would save his youngest brother's life then he would beg until his voice was hoarse and gone.

The bandit's smirk only grew at the plea but seemed to take pity on the pair as he leaned over the back of the bench he was sitting on and tossed over a familiar bag.

Aramis barely stop the relieved sigh from escaping his lips when he picked up his medical bag from the spot on the floor near him where it had landed.

After a quick look through the remaining contents of the bag the medic set to work, ignoring anything and everything that wasn't related to the health of his patient.

* * *

"Well, well, who do we have here?" growled a voice, startling Aramis slightly, not that he outwardly showed it. The medic had just finished tying a bandage around the newly re-stitched wound on his brother's side when the man had spoken up.

"He was with the boy boss," answered the bandit that had taken them. "We weren't getting the younger one without him, figured two's better than one."

Something sparked in the older man's eyes as the bandit spoke and it had Aramis shifting instinctively to try and protect his brother from this scarred man.

The man looked at the pauldron resting on Aramis's shoulder and his expression turned into one of glee. Or at least that's what Aramis assumed it was supposed to be, the scarring on the man's face did affect his expression after all.

"Another musketeer," mused the man as he strode closer making Aramis's tighten his grip on his brother. "Yes you'll do nicely."

Aramis really didn't want to know what he'd "do nicely" for but before he could retort the man seemed to notice D'Artagnan for the first time since arriving and if the furious expression on his face was anything to go by he was not pleased with his condition.

"What the hell happened!?" roared the man, his glare flickering between the bandit and the musketeer.

"YOU HAPPENED!" screamed Aramis, his fury at the man overwhelming his better judgment. "Did you honestly think that he would sit by and let you and your disgusting excuses for men attack a village of innocent people!"

Clearly the scarred man didn't take well to Aramis verbally attacking him as within moments he had backhanded the musketeer so hard he fell to the ground.

"Restrain him," ordered the man, watching with a dark, smug smile as one of his men pulled the slightly dazed musketeer away from the injured one, holding him in place so he couldn't move, despite his attempts to.

For a few moments the camp was completely quiet as the leader of the group inspected D'Artagnan. Aramis's protective instincts rose to all new heights at the mere sight of that man so close to his brother and it had him fighting against the hold the bandit had on him.

"I was promised a musketeer," growled the scarred man as he rose to his feet, anger brewing brightly in his eyes. Turning to one of his other men he snapped, "Find our rat. Tell him our arrangement was only valid if the boy was useful. I have no use for a broken, dying musketeer. I want him here, in front of me. I will get what I am owed one way or another and should he fail to once again produce adequate payment he will meet the same fate as this musketeer here."

Aramis's eyes widened in horror, both from the fact that it appeared someone had deliberately sold his brother out but also from the fact that the scarred man was unsheathing a dagger from his belt.

Without even thinking Aramis forced his elbow back as hard as he could into the bandit holding him stomach, barely sparing a moment to enjoy the grunt of pain from his captor before he launched himself at his brother.

"NO!" roared the medic as he flung himself over his brother's prone form just as the scarred man brought the blade down, intent on ending his brother's life.

Instead a scream of pain tore its way from Aramis's throat as the blade dug deep into the back of his shoulder, scrapping against the bone as it went.

"You've got guts musketeer I'll give you that," sneered the scarred man as he stepped back from the now two injured musketeers, not bothering to remove his blade from were it was impaled in the elder musketeer's shoulder.

"Intentarlo de nuevo y te voy a matar!" _(Try that again and I'll kill you!)_ Snarled Aramis as he glared daggers at the scarred man.

"Tend to your boy if you want," chuckled the scarred man as he ignored the dark looks being sent his way. "Whether he dies now or later matters little to me."

As the man began to walk away Aramis couldn't resist. "Who the hell are you!?"

At this the man turned on his heel back to face them, a dark, sadistic smile curving his lips.

"Quentin Beaulne, at your service," smirked the man with a mock bow before he turned back the way he had been going, calling over one of his men, leaving a shocked musketeer behind.


	15. Protective Instincts III

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Ooooh we're so freaking close to 200 reviews! We're not even at 20 chapters yet!**

 **We're back with our boys Porthos and Athos today and let's just say... neither are exactly happy :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - He's in quite a bit of pain unfortunately but he'll be alright eventually :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art's going to suffer similarly to how Aramis did after Savoy and its going to lead to the two of them having quite the heart-to-heart... or at least that's what I'm planning, hopefully I can write it as well as my imagination can picture it :D Things are unfortunately looking quite bleak for our boy at the moment and he's only going to get worse before he gets better :D Quentin is the baddie our lovely Issac and Favier have been chasing so expect to see them fairly soon as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Originally he wanted D'Art but I can see him settling for any musketeer now that he's seen the pups condition... and how Aramis reacted :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - I'm sooo glad you enjoyed the protective side of Aramis, I really really enjoyed writing it, usually in my stories Aramis is more medic mode whilst his brothers do the protective thing so it was fun to mix it up a bit and really explore that side of our lovely medic :D Athos and Porthos are working as hard as they can, we've got a few chapters until they find them but they're on their way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - I know :( It'll get better soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Issac and Favier will indeed be coming back (I love them too much to leave them out!) We've got a couple more chapters until they arrive but they'll be popping up again very soon :) I'm so glad you liked the chapter, even if it did knock 10 years off of you XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know :D and now I'm going to be even more so by making you wait to see what's going on with our injured boys :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Why thank you that review really made me smile :) If you like D'Art/Aramis brotherhood you'll like some of the later chapters I plan to write. The attack on his village is going to become for D'Art like Savoy is for Aramis so our medic will be reaching out desperately to help our pup. Providing I can do the scenes I'm imagining justice when I write them they should be good and emotional :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah but you'll die a happy person surrounded by lots of D'Art whump :D Hmm your review's made me want cookies now... i'm quite annoyed I don't actually have any, then again it is almost 2am here, probably not the best time to be eating cookies anyway. We'll be back with D'Art and Aramis tomorrow so I wont keep you waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha like the name :) and I agree, definitely Sinatra :D I Loved writing Aramis as the protective big brother, its a lot of fun so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - D'Art's going to get a little worse before he gets better but don't worry he wont be dying. Aramis is more hurt then he'd like to admit but we'll see a bit more of that in tomorrows chapter. Unfortunately our medic is a bit too wrapped up in tending to D'Art to give his wound the attention it needs. It'll be a few chapters until I can clear up what's going on in Quentin's head but all will be answered eventually I promise. As for who sold out our pup... You'll have to wait and see, I've got a great scene planned and I don't want to spoil it by dropping any hints :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos and Porthos are working on getting a location, they'll be heading off to rescue our boys before too long. Poor Aramis is worse off then he wants to admit but he's going to have a tiny bit of help from an unexpected source in tomorrows chapter :D You'll have to wait and see who sold out D'Art, should be quite the emotionally charged scene if I can write what I'm picturing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter13) Yeah, you'd think they'd have learned not to split up by now *shakes head* Porthos and Athos are working on getting to them but some trouble's going to happen first :D It felt a little wrong to have Aramis miss but I figured he's tired and panicking... probably didn't spend a lot of time trying to aim, plus he was distracted by D'Art. (chapter14) Issac and Favier will definitely be showing up very soon, our boys are going to need the back up. With D'Art as bad as he is our lovely medic is not going to give his wound the attention it really needs as you'll see tomorrow. I'm glad you liked the Savoy mention. D'Art's going to be relying heavily on Aramis for support once he starts recovering and his nightmares really start :D The traitor is still alive but he wont be by the time the story ends, that I can promise. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I don't care if it was only a joke it's a brilliant idea! I have the whole scene planned out in my head, now I'm just waiting until we can get to an appropriate point to include it. It would but I can't kill him... seriously hurt him and bring him to the brink? yes i can do that but no i can't kill him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be clearing that up fairly soon so you hopefully wont be questioning it for much longer. The wound is definitely worse than the medic want's to admit but we'll be seeing more of it tomorrow when we're back with him and D'Art. Porthos is going to be worried and pissed... not a good combination for whoever he decides to vent on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Ooh 3 reviews from you don't I feel special lol :D I can't believe how well this story is doing already! to be almost at 200 at this stage is amazing. I hadn't really noticed how close I was until your review and I'll admit I'm a bit stunned at the response from every for this story so far :D Aramis is definitely channeling his inner animal when it comes to these bandits... well apart from one that you'll see more tomorrow as for some reason, again I have no idea how it happened, the two have quite a bit of banter but as I said you'll see that tomorrow so I wont say any more in case I spoil anything for you. D'Art's in a very bad way right now and he's going to get a bit sicker before he starts to improve and given the situation that they're in, which will be explained a bit more in tomorrows chapter, our lovely Aramis is quite right to be worried... although he wont actually be dying, I can't kill the pup! :D The moments when D'Art's awake are simply the best to write as I really get to delve into the worried big brother that is Aramis whilst also having brotherly moments between the two. Aramis's wound is more painful then he's going to admit and unfortunately he's a bit wrapped up in worrying about D'Art to give it the proper care it needs. Issac and Favier will definitely be returning to the story very soon so stay tuned for that! :D I'm sooooo glad you like MicheeO's idea! I have the entire scene and the aftermath planned out in my head and am now just waiting for the perfect moment to include it in to the story. If I can write it half as well as the scene in my head is then we should really be in for a treat! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Protective Instincts III  
**

Porthos knew something was wrong as soon as they approached the cave. With a stern look to the two women that had them nodding at the silent order to stay both still and silent, the larger man dismounted his horse, silently drawing his blade from its sheath as he moved to the entrance of the cave.

Without even stepping inside Porthos felt the bad feeling he had grow massively. Unwilling to wait for Athos for back up Porthos let out a low growl and stormed his way into the cave, his body primed for a fight, ready to defend his brothers should they need him.

Only to freeze when he arrived at the spot they had both been only hours before. The small makeshift camp was a mess, a dead man dressed in the same garb as the bandits who had attacked them earlier was lying near the entrance whilst there was clear signs of struggle all around, as well as two very familiar, empty pistols.

"'Mis," snarled the musketeer as he lightly traced the engraving on one of the firearms. He would recognize that pistol anywhere, Aramis had been particularly ecstatic at how well the engraving had come out and spent nearly every spare minute over the next few days polishing the pistol as well as practically fawning over its "exquisite" marksmanship.

After doing a search for any signs of where their brothers had been taken too Porthos was forced to leave the cave, empty-handed and angry.

* * *

"Monsieur Porthos?" asked a hesitant voice and the larger musketeer cursed himself for forgetting the two anxious women waiting for answers. Too wrapped up in his anger to verbally respond to the unasked question he settled for shaking his head, the anger and pain in his eyes telling both women exactly what they needed to know.

"B-But Aramis said it wasn't safe to move him," whimpered Corinne quietly, her fear for her cousin leaking through the strong persona she was desperately trying to convey.

Maria increased her grip on the younger woman, bringing her into a tight embrace before she turned her attention to Porthos.

"What do we do now?"

Porthos sighed, worry and panic for his brothers clouding his judgment for the moment but he forced himself to push it to one side. Worry and panic wouldn't bring them back, wouldn't keep them safe, only action, clear, well thought out action would do that so that's exactly what he needed to do.

"We wait for Athos," announced Porthos as he moved to tie up the horses. "There's no point us doing anything until we know what's going on, so we need the guy 'Thos is chasing. For now… Get some rest, we'll probably be moving as soon as we get a lead so best rest up while you can."

Neither woman looked overly happy with the plan to do nothing but seeing as frustration was practically leeching out of the musketeer they both thought better of voicing their disapproval.

After a few minutes Porthos knew he had to do something, sitting around doing nothing was not helping the murderous thoughts going around in his head.

"I'm going to get firewood," stated the musketeer as he moved to his feet. "Don't move from here. If more bandits come take the horses and run back to the village, we'll come find you there," then, without waiting for any sign of acknowledgement from either woman he stormed off into the forest.

* * *

By the time a haggard looking Athos rode into the clearing with a battered and bruised bandit tied to his horse the trio were settled around a small fire eating some meat they had managed to catch.

Athos raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think I was gone that long."

"Had to do something," grunted Porthos before turning his attention to the bandit, "He awake?"

Athos felt himself tense at the tone of his brother's voice, "Not currently," he stated with a barely noticeable smug grin tugging at his lips. He was not ashamed to admit he had been particularly… determined to see the man caught.

"Get 'im down and wake 'im up. They've taken 'Mis and the whelp."

Athos paled at his brother's words and wasted no time in forcefully dragging the unconscious bandit off of his horse and over to a tree where he and Porthos proceeded to tie him to it.

Not bothering to hide his smug grin Porthos pulled him arm back and backhanded the man right across the face, the shock of the hit forcing him back into consciousness.

"Bloody hell," whined the bandit as he fought off the dizzy spell that assaulted him when Porthos hit him.

"Where. Are. They!" snarled Porthos as he grabbed the man by the throat and pushed him back up against the tree, inwardly smirking when the man grunted in pain.

"Do your worst musketeer," snaps the man with as much venom as he can muster before letting out another grunt of pain as Porthos pulls him back from the tree just enough to hurt when he forces him back into it.

"Where. Are. They!" repeats Porthos in the same deadly tone he used before, only now it seems far more intense as it becomes apparent the bandit isn't going to give him the answers he's after easily.

As Athos expected the bandit once again refused to answer, only this time he spat in Porthos's face, something that significantly annoyed both musketeers.

"Porthos," stated Athos firmly as he placed a hand on the larger musketeer's arm, squeezing it just enough to get him to loosen his grip around the now suffocating bandit's throat.

"You would do well not to test us monsieur," said Athos coldly as he turned his attention to the restrained man who was now gasping for breath. "After everything you and yours have done you're lucky my friend is showing restraint. That can end at any time. Do. Not. Test. Us."

The man paled at Athos's words and the cold, hard promise lying underneath and it seemed to weaken his resolve as his eyes widen in fear as Porthos tightened his grip, once again, around the man's throat.

Decisions and arguments whirled around inside the man's head, the very idea of giving up information sickened him but he could see how prepared the two men were in front of him to do whatever it took to get the answers they wanted. He knew that his boss, who was far from a forgiving man, would not look on him favorably should he find a way out of this situation and return, even without speaking.

When Porthos's grip cut off even more of his minimal air supply, making his lungs scream in panicked protest, his decision was made. He would have to take his chances with the musketeers and hope that their sense of honor that they were known for would prevail over their anger at his actions.

"We were only afta the brat!" exclaimed the bandit slightly breathlessly, once again gasping for breath when Porthos's hand releases him.

"What?" growls Athos darkly, the man's words bringing out an expression on the musketeer's face that only ever appeared when his brothers were in danger.

"T-The boy," stammers the bandit, all fight now gone after seeing in both musketeers' eyes how willing they would be to do anything to get the information they sought. "We had orders to grab the boy… Your friend, the other one. He wouldn't leave and… well… two's better than one."

Porthos looked very much like he would like nothing more than to throttle the disgusting man in front of them but Athos, being the ever reasonable one, stepped forward, pulling the man's attention back to him and giving Porthos a minute to calm himself down enough to think clearly and realize that killing the man before they have all the information they need is not going to help their missing friends.

"You had orders to grab D'Artagnan, why?"

The bandit shrugged, "Boss's orders. He got away once, boss doesn't like not getting what he's promised."

If at all possible the dark look on Athos's face grew even darker as he realized this could very well confirm his suspicions, suspicions he desperately wanted to be false, suspicions he would willingly give anything to not be proven true.

"Promised?"

Noticing the dark look makes the bandit gulp and pale further but there was no turning back so, with some reluctance and resistance, he explained how someone had gotten into debt with his boss and had promised the man a young strong musketeer as payment to clear said debt.

He didn't get much more out in terms of explanation as Porthos, in his anger, launched a punch at the man's face, hitting him hard enough to knock him out.

* * *

As Porthos turned to speak to his brother he noticed the look on the man's face. "You knew," he breathed, disbelief and anger filling his voice as he stared, eyes wide and full of hurt, at his brother.

When Athos said nothing Porthos felt his anger redirect as he pushed his friend hard enough to make him stumble back and blink out of the thoughts he had apparently gotten lost in.

"You knew," reiterated Porthos, his voice coming out as more of a growl as he focused on not punching his friend.

Sparing a glance at the two women in their party, both who had luckily missed the explanation from the bandit; Athos muttered a curse under his breath before pulling Porthos further away from the group.

"I suspected," admitted Athos, his frame tense as he prepared himself to dodge any punches his brother might feel like throwing his way. To his surprise though his admission seemed to make the anger drain from his friend, leaving behind only the hurt.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Athos sighed, "I wasn't sure, I had no proof and what good would it do to bring it up before I was sure. D'Artagnan had moments when he was awake, what if he woke up when we were discussing it, how would that help him? To know that his village was most likely targeted because of him?"

Porthos was silent after Athos's rant, in truth he hadn't considered that, he had been so wrapped up in the fact that Athos had suspected that he hadn't even considered why his brother hadn't confided in them.

"What do we do?" he sighed, the anger and hurt now both gone leaving him with only the worry for his brothers reaming.

At this the dark look returned to Athos's eyes, "We wake our friend up, get a location out of him and find our brothers."


	16. Protective Instincts IV

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Whoop Whoop! We're at over 200 Reviews!**

 **So, we're back with our lovely medic and pup today I'm hoping you're excited!**

 **For some reason, I don't know why, Aramis is having a bit of a banter with a bandit.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Ask and you shall receive :) Glad you're liking it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Athos is going to have to deal with keeping things from D'Art when the boy's better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking it. I love your description of our boy's mindset at the minute :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have Porthos hit him but decided against it... There's enough drama going on at the moment without adding that to it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I know right! Pissed off Porthos is scary! Porthos understands why Athos kept it silent but it still hurts that he kept it from him. I like your thoughts... though you'll have to wait to find out if you're correct. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Aww *gives blanket and pats head* it'll get better eventually I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - D'Arts not going to be happy when he learns about it though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Oooh now that's a mental image :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arty I love it! :D He's back today so you have that to look forward to. What can we say Athos is a damn scary guy when he's pissed :D I got cravings for cookies unfortunately the shop didnt have any that took my fancy :( ... So instead I'm now writing while munching on party rings... close enough I figure :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Oh our boys can be quite persuasive when they need to be :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Celia (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not I appreciate reviews of any sort and if it's easier for you to do it in french then go for it :D I'm really glad you seem to be enjoying my stories. Hurt/Comfort stuff is my favourite to read as well, just so much drama involved it gets you hooked. I love writing the brotherly relationships so I'm really happy you enjoy reading it. Protective Athos is adorable and we'll get to see more of it soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha hopefully he'll learn that. I almost felt pity for the guy as well, our boys are terrifying when angry. Athos will definitely be regretting not sharing his suspicions. The ladies were shocked but let them do what they needed to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the review - Interesting... You'll have to wait and see if you're correct. Glad you liking it all so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - You'll have to wait and see if you're correct on that idea. We've got some D'Art/Aramis moments today which I'm hoping you enjoy. You're very welcome :) I love having the chance to respond to you lovely people who review. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Your welcome, we're kinda flicking between the two groups every chapter at the moment so we're back with D'Art/Aramis today and we'll be back with Porthos/Athos tomorrow. Issac and Favier will be back in a few chapters, glad your looking forward to it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Should've expected a random thing from you lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I could tell you were getting a bit frustrated by the 3rd one lol. Glad you liked Porthos and Athos's badass moments/lines. Both men are beyond pissed with whats happened although Athos is hit by guilt as well for not mentioning his suspicions before. I'm loving the whole brat, boy moments from the bandits but I'm also looking forward to our boys finally getting get back at the men for those comments. Porthos is still feeling some of the hurt of Athos not telling him before but he does understand why he didn't say anything. I was going to have him punch him but I figured we've got enough drama going on at the moment so decided against it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Sorry this was up later than usual I got wrapped up in writing a later chapter.**

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Protective Instincts IV  
**

"So," drawled Aramis as he worked to create some more salve for D'Artagnan's burn. The infection in both wounds was alarmingly stubborn and the medic found himself fearing he would run out of herbs before help arrived. "Do I get to know your name or do I just keep calling you number two?"

The bandit watching over him smirked, though there was a flicker of intrigue in his eyes that made Aramis grin.

"Number two?" he queried, mirth quite clear in his voice.

Aramis nodded, "Number two on the list of people I'm going to kill," clarified the marksman, his voice full of deadly promise. "You were number one but then I learnt your boss's name so you got downgraded."

"How lucky of me."

"I thought so."

Aramis's train of thought was interrupted by a slight dizzy spell that caused him to drop what was in his hands and for his hands to shoot up to his forehead in a desperate attempt to stop his world from spinning.

"You're not looking so hot musketeer," mused the bandit as he observed the pale man before him. Over the last few hours since receiving his injury the man had barely stopped to pull the blade out and bandage his wound, choosing instead to focus all of his attention on the dying young man beside him.

"I'm fine," grumbled the marksman, a small bitter chuckle leaving him moments later when he realized just how much like D'Artagnan he had sounded at that moment.

It wasn't that he didn't want to focus on his wound. The medic in him was screaming that it needed further attention but he simply couldn't focus on it. He had no delusions about their current situation, the only reason he was able to treat his brother right now was because he was using his own supplies… when they ran out? Well then it'd truly be up to D'Artagnan to fight.

Most of the supplies Aramis had brought with him had been left in the cave, meaning he had even less to work with and he had absolutely no intention of letting his brother die simply because he wanted to stop the rather cringe worthy feeling of blood trickling down his back.

With his now steady eyes focused back on his work Aramis missed what the bandit was doing until he heard the sound of fabric ripping.

"Hold your arm out and stay still," ordered the bandit quietly as he knelt down by the medic's side, makeshift bandages in hand.

Too confused by the sudden turn of events to question it Aramis slowly forced his arm out, barely biting back a grimace in time as he moved.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered when it became apparent the bandit intended to rewrap his still bleeding wound.

Shrugging the bandit turned his gave to the trembling, unconscious Gascon beside them. "You seem convinced you can save him."

"I can," growled the medic, though it devolved into more of a hiss when the bandit tightened the knot, securing the new bandages in place.

"Let's just say I'm curious to see if you can actually do it."

There were so many things Aramis wanted to say back to that but before he could pick on the bandit spoke up again.

"And it's Remy by the way, should you feel like number two is too much of a mouthful."

Still a little stunned by the fact that he had not only learnt the bandit's name but that he had also helped him Aramis merely nodded before returning to his work, his arm moving stiffly from the thick padding of his new bandage.

* * *

Luckily he was saved from having to ponder his captor's new personality shift for very long as D'Artagnan shifted slightly, groaning as he fought to open his eyes.

Instantly everything else was forgotten as Aramis scrambled up to his brother's side.

"D'Art?" he called gently, wanting… no needing his brother to open his eyes and prove to him that he was in fact getting better… despite every piece of evidence to the contrary.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long as a few moments later D'Artagnan's eyelids sluggishly fluttered open.

"Hey there," smiled Aramis fondly as he gently brushed his brother's damp hair out of his eyes.

"…'Mis?" groaned D'Artagnan, his voice raspy and alarmingly weak.

"The one and only," grinned the medic, though had D'Artagnan been in better health he would have been able to see how forced that large grin on his brother's face truly was. "Here drink this, it'll help," instructed the senior musketeer as he lifted the water skin to his brother's lips, grateful that his captors had been "kind" enough to supply them with water. Though Aramis had immediately filled it with something to help with his brother's fever and had been steadily forcing his unconscious body to drink it ever since.

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up in disgust, much to the medic's amusement. "…Tastes… wrong," murmured the barely conscious Gascon.

"So I should hope," quipped the medic, once again lifting the water skin to his brother's lips, "It's medicine, it'll help, now drink."

This, strangely enough, seemed to placate his brother as the Gascon said nothing else as he drank the laced water with surprising obedience.

For a few minutes after that both men sit in silence, both taking an immeasurable amount of comfort from the other, only for D'Artagnan to break the silence by finally noticing the worryingly pale completion of his brother as well as the thick wrapping around his shoulder.

"You … hurt?" mumbled the Gascon, his words slow and sluggish as he fought to remain conscious. The pain of his injuries was near overwhelming and it was taking every thing he had not to give in and burst out either screaming or in tears. "…W-What … H'ppned?"

Aramis blinked in surprise. He had thought, given the random and occasionally down right bizarre mumblings that had come out of his brother's mouth over the last several hours while he was unconscious, that the boy was not quite lucid so his noticing his injury was a happy surprise.

"This is the first time you've been awake in hours and that's what you want to talk about?" smiled the medic softly, his deft fingers lightly playing with the ends of D'Artagnan's hair.

Apparently though D'Artagnan wasn't so with it that he caught the teasing tone in his brother's voice, as he seemed to feel the need to explain himself.

"Y-Your… arm… B'ndaged…"

"Nothing you need worry about, its been taken care of," reassured Aramis, guilt settling within him as he realized he had yet to tell his brother that they were currently being held against their will by a seriously dangerous man and his heavily armed group of bandits.

D'Artagnan frowned and was about to question it further when a large yawn cut off his words before they could form on his tongue.

Aramis's chuckled at the surprised expression on the younger man's face, apparently that yawn had caught his friend quite off guard.

"You've been hurt quite bad D'Art," admitted the medic, unable to hide the anger and worry in his voice as he spoke, though he was praying his brother was too out of it to really notice. "You're going to need a lot of rest if you want to heal so why don't you get some more sleep?"

To the sharpshooter's great surprise and even greater amusement the younger man weakly shook his head, his lips forming a small pout as he forced his quickly fading energy to focus on keeping his eyes open.

Chuckling despite the seriousness of their current situation Aramis moved his hand to run his fingers through D'Artagnan's hair, doing his best to swallow the worry he felt building up within him at the heat he could feel coming off of his brother's skin.

"If I promise to tell you how I got this," he says nodding to his damaged shoulder, "next time you're awake will you please rest?"

He wasn't sure if it was the boy's own tiredness or him complying with the barely veiled begging tone in his voice but mere moments after he finished speaking D'Artagnan was once again asleep.

Once he was sure his brother was once again resting Aramis let out a shaky sigh, his good arm coming to lightly rest on his bandaged shoulder, dark spots dancing across his vision as the joint throbbed painfully with each beat of his heart.

* * *

"BOSS!" called a voice, startling the medic from his pained haze. Instinctively the musketeer moved to cover his brother even though the person shouting was not talking or directing their words to him and was even moving in the opposite direction to where he and D'Artagnan were being kept.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, especially when it would let him learn some more about his enemies Aramis shifted slightly, making it look like he was still working on D'Artagnan when in actual fact he was straining his ears to hear what was going on.

"You find him?" snapped Quentin's voice, slightly muffled by the distance away from Aramis that he was. The medic tensed as he listened to the conversation, worried that the new arrival in camp had somehow found his brothers and all chances of rescue had disappeared.

Then the logical part of Aramis's mind stepped in and reminded him that Quentin had said "him" meaning a singular man and meaning that his brothers likely remained safe.

"Spent the entire trip back begging but yeah we did, Martin's bringing him in, I rode ahead to let you know."

All attempts of listening in on the conversation quickly vanished when the mysterious "him" was dragged both into camp and off into one of the larger tents on the camps outskirts, Quentin and the man who had brought the news quickly following.

Sighing in frustration at not being able to learn more Aramis returned his focus to D'Artagnan. His body was screaming out for rest but the medic ignored in, not willing to fall asleep in such a hostile environment when his brother was in such a vulnerable condition.

* * *

He had no idea how long he had sat there, tending as best he could to the wounds and fever plaguing his brother but the almost peaceful silence was shattered when Quentin threw the man Aramis only knew as "him" down at the medic and Gascon's feet.

"You promised me a musketeer," sneered Quentin as he kicked the sleeping Gascon, making him whimper in pain.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" roared Aramis as he leapt to defend his brother, only to be held back by the bruising grip of Remy and his companions.

"Your comments thus far have amused me musketeer," growled Quentin as he stepped over D'Artagnan to grip Aramis tightly by the chin. "Keep interrupting me however and I will not hesitate to have you gagged or worse."

Having a sinking feeling his captor was not one for making idle threats Aramis settled for glaring at the man while keeping his mouth shut, much to Quentin's approval as he roughly dropped his grip and returned to the other new arrival.

"If you think this covers your debt you are sadly mistaken."

"O-Of course not," stammered the other man and Aramis couldn't help but drop his glare as he stared curiously at the other man. There was something about him that made the marksman sure he had seen him somewhere before but just couldn't place.

"You remember what I said would happen if you failed to pay me what I am owed don't you?" asked Quentin darkly and Aramis almost felt sorry for the other man.

"I-I can get it!" stammered the other man in a rushed panic, his eyes wide with fear, though the bizarre expression that flickered through them whenever he glanced at D'Artagnan was enough to have Aramis fighting the restraining hold on him in an effort to get to his brother's side. "I-I just need some time… Please! I can get it!"

Quentin and indeed the entire camp was quiet for a few moments as the bandit leader considered the statement. "You have twenty-four hours to get me what I am owed or I will do as I promised." The other man significantly paled at this and nodded quickly with an audible gulp. "Martin and his brother will accompany you, just in case you get any silly ideas about skimping out on me. I suggest you get going."


	17. Moving Out

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We've reached over 10k views on this story :D I'm absolutely loving how well this story is doing so far and am hoping you'll all continue to support it and stick with me for the rest of it :D**

 **We're back with our boys Porthos and Athos today though we do get to see a bit of Aramis and D'Art as well.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah our Aramis is stretching himself quite thin with everything he's trying to do, though with D'Art out of commission like he is he feels its his job so he'll push on regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was a surprise for Aramis that's for sure. I wasn't originally going to have Remy be this sort of nice guy and I still haven't quite decided if he is actually genuine or just messing about but I kinda like it, it means I can write banter moments between the two to make up for the lacking banter with him and Porthos being separated lol. We'll be seeing what Quentin wants with a musketeer very soon and hopefully it'll be worth this whole suspension. As for whether the rat was D'Art's uncle? you'll be finding that out very soon too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Oooh but now you've got me all curious and wanting to know what it is! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I quite like Remy too, I wasn't expecting to. I only gave him a name so I could stop referring to him as "the bandit" but then he started bantering with Aramis and he's growing on me. I haven't decided if he's going to be a good guy genuinely or not but I could see Aramis letting him live for helping him out like he has... We'll see. Supplies for our boys are running low but they might be alright as our boys are riding to the rescue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm really enjoying writing all the Aramis/D'Art moments so I'm really glad you're enjoying reading them. Part of Aramis does realize that but it's being silenced by the part that's too busy worrying over D'Art to think logically. Remy's become quite interesting I'll admit. He was only really given a name so I could stop referring to him as "the bandit" but he's beginning to grow on me. We'll be learning who the mystery man is very soon. Aramis is going to have to come clean to D'Art very soon and yeah Porthos and Athos have the medic's other supplies. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Wordys good :) We'll be finding out who the man is very soon so I wont keep you in suspense for too long. Yeah this whole ordeal is definitely going to change D'Art, he's going to have quite the recovery, both physically and mentally but he'll have his brothers, they'll help. Thinking Aramis might also have some nightmares after all this ... Oooh now thats given me a devilish idea! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the banter. I wasn't planning the banter, it sort of just happened but I'm sooo glad it did as I LOVE it :D Aramis is developing a list and it's growing... We have Quentin, Remy (though he may get moved down considering he's kinda being nice/helpful to him), our mystery man and a new person I'll be mentioning in a few chapters time :D Quentin's definitely a piece of work and we'll be seeing more of his evil thinking/ways in coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapters! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't get too comfortable with Remy being a good guy, I havent decided how helpful or true his intentions truly are. Oh Athos is out for blood right now, as is Porthos. I'd pity any bandits they sent out after them with the current mindset our boys are in. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Protective Aramis is so cute and such fun to write I'm really happy you're enjoying reading it. Unfortunately he's not going to be able to keep everything hidden from our pup for much longer and D'Art's not going to be happy when he finds out. The person who seemed familiar is the man they brought into camp not Quentin, sorry if that confused you... Though we'll be finding out who he is very soon. I'm absolutely loving D'Arty and am trying to figure out a situation where I can bring it into the actual story... I'm thinking maybe Aramis can get really really drunk... he seems like the sort of person that might call him D'Arty lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis not taking care of himself is going to come back to bite him quite soon. Remy's been surprisingly helpful but I'm not sure how genuine that help actually is... we'll see. D'Art will beginning to improve soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - That it is ;D We've got a fair amount of stuff happening today, plus some really evil moments coming up in later chapters that I've just thought of adding :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm a bit surprised with Remy. Originally I just gave him a name so I could stop referring to him as "the bandit" but then my muse decided to have him banter with Aramis and he's started to grow on me. I'm not entirely sure if he's genuine in his desire to help or if he's just doing it for amusement. In my mind he's genuinely curious by the relationship between Aramis and D'Art and how protective Aramis is over him so he wants to help so he can see more of it. Plus he find's Aramis amusing so is happy to help out for that simple fact but as to whether he'll help when things go south is currently undecided... though I could see Aramis being merciful to him for the help he's given so he might not die. Puppy D'Art is too damn adorable to write, the mental picture I get when writing a scene is distracting when puppy D'Art's involved :D We're getting another cute moment between him and Aramis today so you have that to look forward to. As for our rat, we'll be learning for definite who he is very soon so stay tuned for that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - You have excellent timing my friend as I had just started to write my review responses when yours came through :D D'Artagnan definitely needs Aramis and the medic refusing to take proper care of himself is not helping matters but unfortunately our medic is too busy worrying over D'Art to really see that. Remy's interesting, I'm quite intrigued by how I can develop his character :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Moving Out  
**

"We should be coming with you!" exclaimed Corinne as she tried valiantly to remove a bag of supplies from the senior musketeer's grip. "He's my blood! If my father is truly gone then he's all I have. I **need** to find him!"

"Your presence will only complicate matters and waste time we do not have the luxury of spending," replied Athos stoically as he retained grip on the bag, moving to attach it to the saddle of Aramis's mare. "You and Maria m-"

"Need to be with you!" pleaded the younger women, tears of frustration and worry building in her eyes.

Athos let out a sigh and simply continued preparing their horses for the long travel, ignoring, for the most part, the desperate pleading of the younger woman as he worked.

" **ENOUGH!** " he roared several minutes later, startling both Corinne and Maria who had just returned at that moment from collecting water with Porthos.

While Corinne was stunned into silence Athos let his anger and worry dictate his words as he focused on not punching something like he desperately wanted to.

"The two of you will be nothing more than a liability. Porthos and myself need to ride hard and without stopping if we're to reach the camp before they move on again and we can't do that if some part of us is worried about you keeping up." At this Corinne's mouth opened ready to retort but Athos cut her off before she could even start. "There is no way these bandits took D'Artagnan without some kind of fight from Aramis, meaning they are **both** injured now and our complete focus needs to be on getting them out and safe. **NOT** watching you! Both of you could and would be used as leverage over D'Artagnan, which in turn would give whoever's taken him leverage over us and that is something I cannot, and will not allow. We're already going there knowing we're likely going to be outnumbered, do not ask me to lower our chances of success by bringing you with us. Now get on the horse!"

By the end of his rant Porthos was staring sadly at the women, silently agreeing with every valid point his brother was making while the tears Corinne had fought so hard to keep from falling were now streaming down her face.

Maria was the surprise as she simply finished what she had been doing before pulling the younger woman into her arms and pulling her over to the horse.

"Where to monsieur?" she asked Athos quietly, worry clear in her voice as she spoke. "Neither of us are familiar with the safest ways to Paris, nor our we willing to go that far away from Charles. He may be your brother monsieur's but Corinne is his blood and I practically raised that boy."

"There's a village," spoke Porthos, his eyes glowing with pride at the elder woman's words. "It was the last one we passed before reaching Lupiac, about four hours or so hard ride."

Maria nodded, "Yes I know it. We will find lodgings at the inn there. Please come find us as soon as you have news."

Letting out another sigh, this one of relief Athos nodded and handed over a small pouch of coins. "If you can, send word to Captain Treville in Paris. The sooner he knows of this the better chance we have."

Gripping the pouch tightly in her hand Maria nodded sharply before mounting the horse. "You have my word monsieur… Good luck."

* * *

"So," mused Porthos a few minutes later once they were sure the two women were well on their way. Despite the casual tone to his voice Athos could see the tenseness of his brother's shoulders. "Plan?"

Their chat with the captured bandit had been successful as they had been able to get the man to tell them the location of the camp where they were likely holding their missing brothers… Only for the man to then add that there was every chance the camp would be moving on soon now that they had what they had come for, namely D'Artagnan.

This meant they had very little time to plan out a strategy and were largely relying on their ability to adapt to new situations as they arrived. It also meant they had to leave as soon as possible, hence their rushed send off of their female companions.

Unfortunately it was after the bandit had made the location admission that sense seemed to return to his head as he realized what he had give up and to whom. He seemed to instantly know what would happen to him if, by some miracle, he found his way back to camp. Deciding to choose his own fate rather than the elaborate and painfully drawn out end his boss would insist on him he had begged the musketeer's to kill him, promising he had told them everything and thus had no other use.

When the two men refused, not ones to kill an unarmed and restrained man, despite how much they desperately wanted to, the bandit panicked and launched himself at the nearest man, in this case Porthos, in the desperate hope that he could either get a hand on a weapon and end it himself or could force the musketeer's hand to do it for him.

As it happened the latter turned out to be true as the bandit was killed during a struggle for Porthos's dagger, leaving the musketeer to guiltily worry he had killed their only lead to their two missing brothers.

"Let's just get to the camp first," stated Athos as he and Porthos mounted their own horses. "If we can get them out stealthily that would be the preferred option. We can hunt down the men responsible later if we must be we can not bring back the dead, nor rescue if we too are in chains."

Porthos nodded, saying nothing as he and his brother urged their horses onwards, both praying equally hard that they weren't too late.

* * *

Aramis awoke to the sound of metal clanging and orders being hollered. Cursing himself for having fallen asleep, despite the fact he estimated he had only napped for a couple of hours, the medic forced his aching body to sit up, his eyes immediately seeking his brother.

Despite their worrying situation Aramis could not help the smile that tugged at his lips as he watched his youngest brother. Sometime during his nap the pair of them had gravitated towards each other and now the younger man was, despite the pain it was likely causing him, curled tightly against the medic's side, the boy's less injured hand lightly gripping his shirt while Aramis's own arms had somehow wrapped themselves around the younger man protectively while they had slept.

The smile faded pretty quickly however when he took note of the alarming heat coming from D'Artagnan's skin. The Gascon's fever was showing no signs of breaking and if anything seemed to be getting worse, which was the very last thing the boy's weak body needed.

Aramis also noted the faint dry tear tracks on his brother's cheeks and he felt his heart clench in regret and guilt that his brother had been crying in his sleep and he had simply slept on, completely unaware of his baby brother's suffering.

With a gentle touch Aramis edged himself out of D'Artagnan's hold, smiling fondly when the boy let out a small whine of protest as his warmth left.

Aramis was just about to inspect his supplies to see what he had left when the pounding sound of approaching footsteps had his aching body moving on instinct to cover the unconscious body of his brother.

"Good you're up," smirked the bandit Aramis had come to know as Remy. The marksman wasn't entirely sure as to what to make of the man, on the one hand he was cold and ruthless as he carried out his boss's orders and then on the other he was giving him supplies to tend to D'Artagnan and even tearing up his own cloak to bandage his bleeding shoulder.

"Do I get to know what's going on or are you just here to annoy me," sassed Aramis, the pain in his shoulder throbbing at an intensity that had his words coming out sharper than they probably should have been given who he was speaking to.

Luckily it seemed that Remy was unbothered and in fact a little amused by the medic snark as he simply smirked larger before nodding to D'Artagnan, not missing the way Aramis's frame tensed as he did so. "You have ten minutes to get him ready for travel, the camp's getting ready to move out."

Aramis's heart stopped at this piece of information, both because D'Artagnan was in no condition to be moved but also because it made his brother's rescue job that much harder.

"What?" exclaimed the medic, ideas whirling around his head as he tried to think of a way out of this or to, at the very least, leave some sign for his brothers. "Why? Where?"

Despite the urgency surrounding them it seemed that Remy had once again found Aramis's reactions amusing and thus had decided to actually answer.

"To the main compound," explained Remy as he eyed the musketeers with a small amount of concern. He would be lying if he said he regretted starting this acquaintance of sorts with the older musketeer. He was completely fascinated by the protective nature the man expressed towards the injured younger one. In his world it was kill or be killed, there was no time or chance to form any sort of trusting relationship with the people he worked with, definitely not to the point where he would take a blade to the back for them. So to see the musketeers embodying that sort of relationship intrigued him, he found the man's sass and bravado extremely amusing and his stubbornness was interesting to watch.

When he saw Aramis's face scrunch up in confusion he chuckled. "We don't camp out all the time. We'll be heading back and all the buyers will meet us there to pick up their purchases." Another chuckle escaped him at the anger and disgust that flashed across the musketeer's face before his attention was pulled by the younger one's whimper of pain.

"Eight minutes musketeer," he stated with a grin before returning to his job.

* * *

Thinking quickly Aramis dug through his bag, searching for anything remotely suitable for the task he had in mind, inwardly cheering when he found what he was looking for.

With a quick glace over his shoulder to make sure his next actions would go unnoticed the medic got to work, a small yet triumphant smirk playing at his lips when he was done.

"Five minutes musketeer!" called Remy over the noise of the camp. The bandit was ordering the rest of the men about, instructing them what cages needed to be moved where and yelling threats at the scared protesting villagers in said cages.

Panicking Aramis glanced down at his brother, the boy's pale completion worrying him greatly as he worked to ensure his brother's wounds wouldn't open during the journey they were about to be forced on.

Once that was done the medic had just enough time to pour some water laced with a pain draught down the unconscious boy's throat in a desperate attempt to ease the immense pain he knew his brother was in, knowing the pain was about to get so much worse.

"Time to go musketeer."

* * *

"We're close," mused Athos quietly as he and Porthos slowed their exhausted horses to a walk, their eyes and ears straining to pick up any signs of their missing brothers.

"You hear that," muttered Porthos just as quietly, his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"Silence…"

Porthos nodded, a grim look settling on his face. "Exactly."

With a growing sense of dread settling between the pair both men dismounted, choosing to continue the remaining distance on foot, just in case their suspicions were false.

As they approached the clearing their hearts sunk as they saw clear evidence of there having been a large camp in the area not too long ago, despite it being practically deserted now… Well deserted apart from two cloaked figures hunched over near the middle of the camp.

Striding into the camp Athos silently unsheathed his blade, Porthos doing the same as he followed behind, both blades pointed at the two figures.

"Identify yourselves!"


	18. Surprise Help

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We have another chapter with all of our boys in it today, although we still have a bit to go before they reunite.**

 **I absolutely love the end of this chapter, I think it's really cute/sweet. Let me know if you agree! :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Missed them by a few hours unfortunately :( Worry not our boys will catch up before too long and the longer it takes the more furious our boys will become :D I think Aramis is growing on Remy. I still haven't decided what I'm doing with him yet, I'm kinda just letting the creative juices flow whenever he shows up, it's quite fun :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos is probably not in the best mindset to be leading, given how worried he is but I thoroughly enjoyed writing that rant of his. I hadn't intended, originally, to be as harsh as I was but it seemed to fit his mindset. We've got another cute moment today :) Hope you like it. You make a good point and it gets addressed in tomorrows chapter. I was tempted to have them just leave D'Art but I think the reasoning I have for why he's still there makes sense... plus if he goes I wont be able to have cute moments like we get today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Sounds about right lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

watlocked: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter16) bandit banter is surprisingly fun to write :) We get a bit more of it today but more so in the coming chapters. I'm glad you're enjoying it. This story is taking a slightly different path then I had originally be planning too. Originally I wasn't going to have either musketeer kidnapped, it was a bit of a last minute impulse when I was writing that chapter so pretty much everything after that is completely different from what I had originally planned... But i think it's turning out better this way so I'm more than okay with it :D (chapter17) Haha when is it ever that easy :D Glad you liked the girls, they're going to take a bit of a breather from the story for a bit but they'll be back before too long. The relationship between Aramis and Remy is sooooo much fun to write I can't wait to continue to develop it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well I'm not about to make it easy for them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - We've got a few more chapters until they're all back together, probably not going to be together until chapter 21-22ish... so we're close but I've got a bit more planned yet :) Yay I'm glad you think so. I absolutely adore the Athos/D'Art relationship but with Aramis being more openly empathetic it means I can write more emotional/cute scenes between those two :D I can't wait to see where I take Remy either :D I'm really loving his character and his growing friendship (if you could call it that) with Aramis. I have a plan for D'Art so don't worry :) He's got quite the recovery before him so I see any improvement that might happen in the near future to be a brief respite for the boy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Athos's rant was sooo much fun to write. It turned out harsher then I originally planned but I love it all the same... Besides they can't be taking the girls with them on this, no matter how much they want to come. Gotta love the brief snuggly moment :D Our boys will catch up before too long but we've got a couple of chapters before that happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Good god woman what are you on tonight? That's a bizarre review even for you! lol :D No Aramis did not do a quick cross stitch lol ... I'm now picturing that selfie... *shakes head* Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I won't say who it was but you'll be finding out right away so you won't be kept waiting too long :) Athos's rant was a lot of fun but yeah came out quite a bit harsher than I had originally envisioned. He'll be feeling slightly guilty over his words though once he's had a chance to calm down and come to his senses, he's a bit too worried about his brothers at the moment to be thinking clearly and Corinne being "difficult" only made things worse. D'Art's doing okay at the moment but you're right to worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm not going to say but you'll find out right away anyways so you wont be waiting too long :) Athos will be regretting being so harsh once he's calm down a bit... he's too worried about Aramis and D'Art at the moment to think of anything else. The move's not going to be kind to either of them that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I had SOOO much fun writing that rant and I completely agree, when Athos speaks that much (and that angrily) you shut up and listen! :D It turned out harsher than I originally envisioned but I felt it really worked with the mindset he was in at the time so didn't see the point of changing it. We've got another cute moment today that I absolutely love. I can't wait to see what you think of it! :D I'm sooo glad you love D'Arty too as I've figured out the scene I'm going to include it in so it's definitely happening! It wont be showing up for a little bit though as I want our boy's back in Paris for it to happen but good god am I excited to write it :D It's gonna be great! Remy's really growing on me and I love it. His fascination is going to be his motivation for doing things that go against his bandit character at the moment but I'm still not sure how good he'll turn out to be when things go down in later chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies and scrumptious cakes for everyone who follows/favourites/reviews/reads**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen: Surprise Help  
**

The sound of the swordsman's voice made the two figures jump in surprise, neither having heard either musketeer's arrival. With a speed and efficiency that could only come from years of training the two men spun on their heels, drawing their blades and taking up defensive stances as soon as they were facing the musketeers.

It took barely a second for surprise and alarm to flash across the faces of everyone in the clearing as each man slowly lowered their blades, their eyes never leaving the men before them.

"Athos," breathed one of the men, his eyes wide with confusion, shock and worry. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

The second man took over speaking then, his own disbelief at the men before him evident in his voice as he spoke. "Lupiac's hours from here. I-I thought you were looking for D'Artagnan? … And where's Aramis, shouldn't he be with you?"

The presence of the two men sent a stab of fear through both musketeers and as such it took a few moments for it to register that they were being spoken to.

"Don't take this wrong," sighed Porthos tiredly as he sheathed his blade. "But you really aint the musketeers we were looking for."

Both Issac and Favier shared a confused look before their attention was grabbed by Athos, the heartbreak and fear in his voice causing their own hearts to clench in sympathy.

"Tell me you're not," breathed Athos, his hands clenched into fists as he struggled to get control of his emotions. "Tell me you're not here looking for Him, please Issac!"

Despite the confusion filling the pair of them, both Issac and Favier could guess what was going on by the pure and utter desperation in their friends' expressions and voices.

"…We are I'm afraid," admitted Issac quietly, hating to be the one to deliver the news. "We received a lead stating Quentin had a camp here. By the time we arrived though…"

There was silence for a moment in the clearing as the impact of what had happened sank in.

"Aramis… **and** D'Artagnan?" asked Favier moments later, a serious expression settling on his face.

"Yeah," admitted Porthos quietly, his heart breaking at the news that their brothers had been right where they were now standing only hours before. "Bandits, who I think its safe to assume belonged to Quentin's gang, attacked the whelp's village. The place was practically destroyed, not much was even left standing. The whelp managed to help get a bunch of the villagers out but not without earning himself some serious wounds first. Aramis was watching over him while me and 'Thos went back to investigate the village… They… They were gone when we came back."

A flash of sympathetic understanding flooded into both Issac and Favier's eyes, though Favier's quickly returned to the serious expression he had been wearing only moments earlier.

"That would explain what we found Is," stated the musketeer as he turned to his friend, not noticing the looks his words earned him from the other two musketeers.

"Here," stated Issac quickly, having understood what Favier was talking about and eager to help their friends. Taking a step back the musketeer pointed to the ground where a series of symbols were etched into the ground. "We had no idea what they meant but if Aramis and D'Artagnan were here then this is definitely meant for you two."

Without wasting a second both Athos and Porthos pushed themselves forward, kneeling beside each other to stare at the hastily scribbled symbols.

* * *

"'Mis you genius!" beamed Porthos as he smacked Athos, who was looking a bit lighter, on the shoulder.

"You understand it then?" asked Favier, curiosity clear in his voice.

"We worked a mission once," explained Porthos with a nod, his smile still on his face. "A bunch of coded letters had been found and we had to find out their contents."

Both Issac and Favier nodded, both somewhat remembering the mission as it had earned the inseparables a rather lavish gift from a visiting nobleman when it was discovered the letters contained a plot to kill not only him but his two eldest sons as well.

"'Mis was quite fascinated by the codes used and started this whole rant about how we should have a code so we can converse secretly if needed," explained Porthos, his eyes flickering to Athos who was re-reading the coded message.

"It confirms they were both here," stated Athos stoically before either Issac or Favier could ask what the message said. "As we thought Aramis has not stayed injury free and they're being forced to move."

Issac blinked, "You got all that from a few pictures?"

Porthos chuckled, "'Mis was quite creative… We should be on the look out for this symbol," he added pointing to the symbol that most resembled the fleur-de-lis on their pauldrons. "That'll tell us we're on the right path."

* * *

Aramis bit back a curse for, at least, the tenth time that hour as a stab of white hot pain shot through his shoulder. He was doing everything in his power to keep from outwardly showing just how much pain the wound was causing him but that was getting difficult.

They had been on the road for hours now and unlike his brother, who had been all but thrown into the back of a wagon, earning the men who handled him a dark growl from the medic, Aramis had been deemed well enough to walk and was now being forced to follow behind the wagon, his hands tied to a rope connected to it.

Unfortunately this connection meant that he felt every jarring of the wagon and it was doing little to help the pain in his arm. The wound had started to bleed again about an hour ago and the logical medic part of him was beginning to seriously panic that more damage had been done then he had anticipated.

"Drink," ordered a familiar voice startling the medic from his completive thoughts.

"Hard to do like this," sassed Aramis tiredly, a small glare being aimed at the bandit next to him as he weakly raised his arms to indicate he couldn't use them.

Sighing Remy lifted the water skin to the medic's lips, "Drink."

The desire for something to soothe the dry ache in his throat overwhelmed Aramis's pride for a moment and he allowed himself to drink several large mouthfuls of the offered water, noting with no small amount of confusion, the all too familiar taste of a pain draught mixed with the liquid.

"Can't have you passing out on us now can we?" smirked Remy as he tied the water skin back to his belt before picking up his pace to rejoin his boss, the two of them quickly settling into quite the animated yet quiet discussion.

Aramis himself let out a quiet sigh, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he felt the pain draught begin to take affect and the sharp throbbing of his wound dull to a much more manageable ache.

That relief was unfortunately short lived when he realized he needed to leave another sign for his brothers to let them know they were on the right track. So far he had only been able to leave one sign since they left the camp and he knew that the longer he left it the higher the chance of his brothers not finding them became.

He was mentally debating what he could do when a pained whimper from D'Artagnan caught his attention. From where he was walking it seemed like the younger man was still sleeping and was simply stuck in the terror of a nightmare.

It killed Aramis not to be able to comfort his brother but he knew he was already on shaky ground with Quentin as it was and so he doubted his request would be granted and even if it was there was every chance that the man would use it as reason to deny the Gascon aid later on should Aramis's medical skills become needed.

Another terrified whimper reached Aramis's ears and he knew he had to do something. Gritting his teeth in preparations for what he was about to do Aramis took a deep breath. The plan he had in mind could very easily go wrong and end badly for him, but, should they respond like he hoped there was every chance he could leave a message for his brothers **and** get to D'Artagnan without having to beg again.

Taking a moment to brace himself for the pain Aramis then made himself stumble, falling hard on the ground and bringing the procession to a halt.

Without wasting a second the medic made quick work of the symbol for his brothers while masking it with a groan of pain, making it look, to anyone else's eyes, that he was simply trying to get up.

"Now what!?" spat Quentin as he and Remy stormed over to the musketeer.

Shifting slightly to cover his work Aramis mustered a weak glare up at the bandit leader, his shoulder throbbing a lot more then he had anticipated.

"He's been unsteady for the last hour," stated Remy though by the tone of his voice this wasn't the first time he was telling his boss this. Aramis did his best to hide his surprise at the revelation that the bandit had stood up for him in a way and had tried to help him. Something was still nagging at his brain, warning him not to trust him completely, but for now he was too overwhelmed by the pain of his shoulder to really focus on much else.

"We should put him in the wagon," continued Remy tiredly, "Its only a matter of time before he falls again and unless you want him dragged behind the wagon we're going to be forced to stop again."

Quentin considered his subordinate's words for a minute before nodding his agreement and turning back around.

"Get him in the wagon but keep his hands tied," ordered Remy before he too turned and moved away.

The second he was in the wagon and they were moving again Aramis was crawling over to D'Artagnan's side, lifting his head gently and placing it in his lap, knowing that physical contact helped him greatly after Savoy.

"You're okay D'Art," whispered the medic soothingly as his hands ran through the Gascon's hair. "Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. You're okay I promise. It's not real."

* * *

 **Nightmare**

 **"** **... I promise. It's not real."**

 _The voice was soothing and helped clear the fog around his mind but D'Artagnan couldn't stall long enough to really take in what was being said to him._

 _Instead all he could focus on was the deep red blood pooling underneath his fingers and the tears streaming down his face._

 _"_ _Pépé," pleaded the boy, feeling a lot younger as he watched his beloved grandfather-figure get paler and paler despite the Gascon's every effort to save him._

 _"_ _W-Where were you?" wheezed the man, accusation and anger giving his words bite despite the weakness of his fading body._

 _D'Artagnan could only look at the man with a stunned expression as he repeated the question._

 _"_ _I trained you," growled the elder man with strength unexpected given his condition. "I helped raise you. You wouldn't be a musketeer without my help and yet you let this happen!"_

 _D'Artagnan felt himself pale under the accusation, tears falling faster and blurring his view on the dying man._

 **"** **Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Come back D'Artagnan."**

 _The sound of his name pierced through the self-deprecating thoughts and D'Artagnan found himself wiping his eyes on the inside of his arm before looking around._

 _"_ _A-Aramis?" he called, wincing at the hoarseness of his own voice._

 _"_ _This is_ _ **your**_ _doing" spat Mathis before erupting in a loud coughing fit. "They're blood will be on your hands too before the end."_

 **"** **Come back D'Artagnan."**

* * *

With a chocked gasp D'Artagnan's eyes shot open and it took him a few seconds to realize he was laying with his head in his brother's lap, the medic watching him with worry-filled eyes as he continued to run his hands softly through the Gascon's hair.

"Welcome back," smiled Aramis softly, knowing from the tenseness of his brother's frame that whatever horrors his subconscious had created were still weighing heavily on his mind.

This proved to be true only moments later when fresh tears sprung from the younger man's eyes and he moved to press his head into the medic's stomach, instinctively and unashamedly seeking comfort from the older man.

"Shh D'Art," soothed Aramis as he took the boy's least injured hand in his own, drawing small circles on his palm with his thumb.

"It wasn't real, you're okay… You're okay."


	19. Revelations

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So I know some of you have been wondering why Quentin hasn't just killed D'Art now he has a musketeer in Aramis as well as to why he was so desperate for a musketeer in the first place... AND the identity of our mystery man/rat...Well those questions will be answered today and I'm really hoping they make it worth the wait.**

 **We're also seeing a few people we haven't seen in a while today so I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **Over 250 reviews! Whoop whoop!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Nightmares are going to become fairly common for our pup unfortunately :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis is glad too :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it :D Those codes are definitely a godsend for our boys that's for sure. Remy's helping a lot lately... I think I'm just using it as an excuse to include him, he's really growing on me. D'Art and Aramis are soo adorable so I'm really really glad you're enjoying reading the two but I will admit I'm missing my Athos/D'Art moments. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - I'm really glad you liked the cute moment between them, I just couldn't resist it! Our boys are on it worry not! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I'm loving these name :D D'Art's going to begin to improve a bit in tomorrows chapter but I can't promise how permanent an improvement it'll be. Unfortunately he's in no real condition to fight and Aramis isn't as healthy as he's trying to convince himself either... Luckily our other boys are on the way to rescue them! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're happy to see them :D I've missed them so they had to make a return at some point :D Remy's really growing on me but I just can't decide if he'll be good or not... either way he'd still have to pay for his crimes i.e. the attack on D'Art's village. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Hmm Remy as an undercover operative is an interesting thought... it would give me a way to keep him alive later on... Though I doubt he'd be a Red Guard, they hate our muskies so he'd probably be more than happy to see our boys suffer. Aramis will be telling D'Art the truth tomorrow... though there are a few things he's not going to mention just yet. Nightmares are going to become fairly common for our pup unfortunately but his brothers will help him through it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - I know this was for the first chapter but I'm hoping you continued to read the story and so will read this here... Glad to know you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Aramis will definitely be glad he demanded they have a code that's for sure. Issac and Favier aren't happy their hunt for Quentin has brought them to Athos and the others. Unlike Athos and Porthos who have only seen what Quentin's men did to D'Art's village both Favier and Issac have seen multiple instances of Quentin's "work" so they know what the man is truly capable... which is not a comforting thought for them. Glad you're loving it all so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm afraid there was no way in hell Aramis was doing a cross stitch lol... not even for you :D Yes unfortunately I do know what you're like so go and enjoy you're virtual cookie... crazy lady ;D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the code idea. I wanted a way for them to communicate that was easier to keep hidden if I decided to have anyone notice what he was doing. I don't think even Remy knows the answer to that... we shall have to see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Gotta love Issac and Favier :D I'm glad to have them back in the story now. Glad you liked the code idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you're happy to see them return to the story, I was missing them and this seemed the perfect opportunity to bring them back in. I absolutely adored writing Athos's bit in that chapter so I'm really happy you loved it and I was able to communicate what I wanted to in a way that got an even better reaction than I had hoped :D Hahaha yeah they should put that on their recruitment flyers :D Aramis is definitely not as well off as he's trying to convince himself he is and it's really going to show in a few chapters time. The walking definitely did not help matters and nor did the fake fall... but it got him to D'Art which is the main thing. I adored writing the nightmare and having Aramis's voice calling out to him amidst the horrors in the boy's mind. The cute cuddly moment when he woke was something I really couldn't resist adding, though I did have a feeling you would enjoy it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen: Revelations  
**

 **SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER**

With a sigh Treville resigned himself to another day without information on his missing men. When he had sent Athos and the others out after D'Artagnan he hoped to receive word fairly soon, knowing just how hard his men would push themselves to reach their missing brother. But then the rain hit and his heart clenched, just thinking about how much of a delay that would cause and now several long anxious days later the musketeer Captain was reaching the end of his patience.

He was just about to get started on the mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk when a knock on his office door caught his attention.

"Enter," he called aimlessly, his attention diverted by the missive from the Queen on his desk requesting his presence in the palace as soon as possible as the King's actions in the wake of the Cardinal's death were getting alarmingly worse.

"…Sir," said a voice, causing Treville to look up from the note to the man standing, somewhat nervously, in front of his desk.

"Henri?" nodded Treville, confused as to why the man was standing in his office. A frown tugged at his lips as he saw the almost faded bruise on the man's jaw, evidence of when Porthos had sent the musketeer to the infirmary during the week-long lock-down.

"We would like permission to ride out Captain," stated the musketeer, his determined eyes never leaving his superior.

"We?" asked Treville, confusing filling his voice.

"Myself, Corbett, Alain and Blaise," clarified Henri, his hope growing the longer Treville allowed him to continue with shooting him down. "Something's going on Captain, they're going to need us, we can feel it."

"You are supposed to be heading out tomorrow on your own mission, surely you haven't forgotten that?"

Henri shook his head, "Reynard has offered to go in my place. My last patrol outside the city took me close to the Gascon borders, I know the terrain and routes best out of our group."

Treville fought to keep the amused half smile off of his face, his solider had clearly thought this through quite thoroughly.

"Please Captain," begged Henri and for the first time since D'Artagnan disappeared the musketeer let it show how truly worried he was.

Sighing Treville rose from his desk, walking around so he was standing in front of the musketeer.

"I want frequent word being sent back to me of your progress. First I lost contact with D'Artagnan and now Athos and his group. If something truly sinister is going on then I **need** to know."

Henri's face lit up with a beaming smile as he nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely sir. We'll send word as often as we can."

This time Treville allowed himself a small grin. "Then get going, I want the four of you riding out within the hour, take what you need from the armory and watch each others backs out there."

With one more nod of thanks Henri all but darted out of the room, leaving Treville to crack a larger grin when he heard the man yelling out for his companions that they were good to go.

 _Right,_ sighed Treville as he turned back to his desk, his eyes falling back to the Queen's message, _Time to sort out another mess._

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

"We're gonna need to stop soon," murmured Remy to Quentin as he looked skyward, "Another hour or so and we'll start losing the light."

Quentin nodded, "Ride ahead, find somewhere suitable and come back."

With a nod Remy rode off, not noticing the curious stare of the musketeer in the wagon.

* * *

"Surprised 'e aint dead yet," mused Quentin as he strode up to where Aramis was working on D'Artagnan. They had found a small clearing to stop in for the night and the men had been less than gentle with the injured young man leaving Aramis to instantly start working on him as soon as they were left alone.

With a growl Aramis raised his head, glaring daggers at the bandit leader. "Don't you dare touch him."

"I'd watch that tongue of yours musketeer. I'd be more than happy to leave the boy out here alone when we leave in the morning if you continue to push me."

Aramis snorted, filling his words with more confidence then he actually felt. "You went through all this trouble to get him, what makes you think I'd believe you'd just leave him alone?"

"Simple," smirked Quentin and the smirk sent cold shivers of dread down the senior musketeer's spine. "I no longer need him I have you."

"You'll get nothing from me!" spat Aramis, his hands clenching as he forced himself not attack the man in front of him. Despite how much he might really have wanted to the medic still had enough sense in his head to realize how poorly that endeavor would end, especially given his wrists were still tied and his shoulder was still painfully throbbing, causing the occasional dark spot to dance across his vision.

Quentin laughed, a dark smirk settling on his face. "You ever heard of a man called Marshall musketeer?"

The instant flash of anger in Aramis's eyes answered that question for him.

"Oh," grinned Quentin, "You're one of them aren't you?" he asked curiously, his grin never faltering as he let his eyes roam over the musketeer, observing him in a whole new light.

"One of what?" snapped Aramis as he tried to play ignorant. He knew, as soon as the words left his mouth, that he had not been believed but he refused to show how much hearing Marshall's name truly shook him.

"One of the musketeers who almost shut down his entire operation for good," stated Quentin. "From what I heard he only just managed to get away, it's taken him this long just to set up shop again."

"Should've killed the pig when I had the chance," muttered Aramis angrily, instantly loosing himself in the memory of his one and only meeting with the man.

* * *

It was one of their last missions before D'Artagnan arrived in Paris. They had heard reports of young men and even occasionally women being stolen from their homes, only for some of them to be found dead in the weeks that followed, clear evidence of struggle and torture on their skin.

The King had ordered the best musketeers to hunt down the man responsible and put an end to it before he reached Paris, all evidence showing he was moving closer and closer to the city.

The mission was long and tedious but eventually they were able to gain access to one of Marshall's events, only to become horrified when they realized the man was taking innocent people and forcing them to fight to the death for the amusement of a masked, betting crowd.

The musketeers were forced to act when one of Marshall's bodyguards became suspicious and this ended up throwing off their entire plan. Having been forced to choose between pursuing a fleeing Marshall or helping the forty or so people he had captive they ended up losing Marshall in the bustle of the fleeing crowd, despite Aramis being able to hit him with a bullet.

* * *

"Oh this is fantastic," exclaimed Quentin joyfully, his voice pulling Aramis out of the memory and making him scowl at the scarred man.

"Marshall's got a bone to pick with your regiment," he explained. "The man's offering quite the reward for every musketeer brought to him… Imagine how much I'll get when he recognized you!"

Aramis paled, Marshall was ruthless and vindictive, and he would not show mercy should either he or D'Artagnan end up in the man's clutches.

"Why keep D'Artagnan?" asked Aramis, hating that he was doing this but if there was any chance of keeping his baby brother free of Marshall's clutches the marksman would do just about anything. "As you said, you have me now. Why not simply leave him here when we move on?"

Quentin chuckled, his lips curving into a dark smirk. "I commend you for trying monsieur but the brat stays for the same reason. I have you" when Aramis's face scrunched up in confusion he continued. "With him around you are far more compliant and less likely to even attempt to escape. Marshall may not be willing to buy him given his condition but that just means we can kill the brat then."

"We are not commodities to be bought and sold!" roared Aramis, his control on his emotions slipping as Quentin began to walk away. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Quentin smirked, amusement lighting up his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at the two injured musketeers, "Tell that to Antoine D'Artagnan!"

* * *

"I don't like this," grumbled Porthos as he threw more wood on the campfire, his eyes narrowing into a glare as if the wood was personally responsible for the trouble their brothers were in.

"Like we said before, Quentin doesn't really make any attempts to hide, he has the numbers to intimidate away people who would stand up to him. With Aramis leaving the signs he is we stand a good chance of catching up with them real soon," reassured Issac as he stirred the stew they had cooking over the fire.

"Before or after the whelp gets worse?"

Silence fell on the group then as each of their thoughts drifted to the two missing men. Athos and Porthos had explained the extent of D'Artagnan's injuries to the other two men and now each of them were equally worried about the boy, especially as the majority of Aramis's medical supplies were now strapped to Athos's horse.

"Aramis wont let that happen," said Favier softly, hating the look in both inseparables eyes. "You said you thought this whole thing was about D'Artagnan. " When both musketeers nodded he continued. "That gives D'Artagnan value, as horrible as it sounds. They're going to want him alive and Aramis is a damn good medic, he's not going to let things deteriorate if he can help it."

"This is my fault," sighed Athos despondently, his eyes focusing on the flames so he wouldn't have to look into the eyes of his friends.

"How'd ya figure that?" snorted Porthos as he shook his head sadly at his friend.

"I should have mentioned my suspicions as soon as I had them, if I had we would have been better prepared –"

"Enough of that," chastised the larger musketeer, "You did the right thing. Did it hurt you didn't tell us? Yes. Do I blame you for it? No. That was the very last thing the whelp needed to hear in his condition, you did the right thing."

Seeing that Athos was about to protest Issac started dishing up their food. "We should eat, if we want to catch up to them we're going to need to leave at first light so I say we eat and then get some rest."

* * *

"You really should get some sleep," spoke a voice, startling Aramis from his pain-induced haze. The medic had been avidly watching over his brother as the younger man slept when the pain in his shoulder had started to worsen. The pain coupled with his own exhaustion had caused him to drift somewhat meaning he did not hear the return of his own personal watcher.

"What do you want Remy," sighed Aramis tiredly, too exhausted to sass the man back right now.

"You to sleep for starters."

"Not a chance," snorted Aramis weakly before a large yawn escaped him, making him wince in pain as he instinctively raised his arm to cover his mouth.

"Shoulder still playing up?" asked Remy and Aramis was surprised to hear honest concern underlying his words, though he was a bit too tired to focus on that right now.

"Getting stabbed will do that to you."

"Want me to have a look at it?"

Aramis blinked in surprise, all tiredness gone as he stared, stunned, at the bandit who was now smirking at him.

"What? Do you honestly think we can do what we do without getting hurt? Hold still I'll have a look."

Aramis wanted to smack him away, to deny the man's help but there was a part of him that was honestly worried about the wound and he was cursing himself for not taking care of it when he had first received it, especially now with how dizzy it was making him and how much pain it was causing him.

Biting back a protest Aramis slowly put his arm out, giving Remy better access to remove the bloodstained bandage from his shoulder, letting out the occasional hiss of pain as he worked whenever the bandage got stuck to the sensitive skin around the wound.

For several moments Remy was silent and that did little to ease the worry nagging at the musketeer's heart.

"Remy?" he called quietly, his mind whirling with worst-case scenarios as to what could be going on.

"Its –"

"REMY!" yelled the angry voice of Quentin from the other side of their temporary camp. "Stop chatting with the merchandise and get over here!"

Knowing better than to disobey or keep the man waiting Remy sent the musketeer an apologetic look before rushing off to meet with his boss.

"Well," mused Aramis quietly with a small grimace, "That was odd."


	20. Harsh Truths

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We've reached 20 chapters! I've decided we haven't seen much of D'Art lately given his condition so I'm going to treat you all to a bit of him today :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - You might me on to something there :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Aramis is definitely not standing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - That's a good question... I don't know myself quite yet, I'm just seeing where it goes :) Oooh I can't wait until D'Art finds out. I have a brilliant scene planned out in my head for it so if I can get it to transfer from brain to page properly it'll be a really good read (hopefully) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked to see them again. Our boys are going to need the back up so I had to send them :) Our boys are coming to rescue, it'll be happening soon I promise! Remy's going to help more in coming chapters... though Aramis might not like what he does. I'm really looking forward to D'Art learning the truth about his uncle. Our boys are going to have a hard time handling it given how Antoine is connected to D'Art and Corinne and D'Arts not going to take the news well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I really like the names you're giving them :D Quentin deserves WAY more than a smack but I'm with you there. Our other boys are on the way but we've got a couple more chapters before that happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I'm just happy you're still reading it. I have some Athos whump coming up in tomorrows chapter just for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have BIG plans for this story so I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it so far. Got some great emotional scenes planned for when D'Art learns the truth of his uncle. We get some more D'Art today, hopefully you'll like it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Ah but D'Art getting betrayed is going to lead to a great (hopefully anyways) series of scenes full of emotion and angst. We'll have to wait to see what's going on with Remy, I haven't firmly decided what's going to happen yet with regards to him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - If/when Aramis and Marshall meet trouble will definitely be happening. Glad you're enjoying the brotherhood moments, I need our boys to have backup for a coming chapter so help is on the way :D Aramis is definitely in trouble with his shoulder as we'll see in a coming chapter. Haha you know me so well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - You're right to have a bad feeling about Antoine, he's quite a jerk and we'll see more of it in later chapters. I'm glad for Remy too, I have no idea what's going on with him so it'll be a surprise for all of us :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - More baddies keep propping up thats for sure but don't rule Remy out just yet as I have no idea where I'm going with him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the reviews - Yeah don't worry the reviews came through fine though I am glad to hear you're enjoying it so far. Our boys are going to need the back up in a few chapters hence Henri and the others riding out. Poor Treville's probably going to be at his wits end by the time our boys all come back to Paris. Marshall's definitely bad news, especially where our inseparables are concerned. Remy... I'm still undecided about him, I'm kinda just letting my muse have fun with him and we'll see what happens later :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! Lots and lots to entertain you in that chapter. This one's focused more on Aramis and D'Art but will hopefully still be a good read. I'm glad to hear you're happy about seeing our other muskies again as our boys are going to need the back up for a coming chapter, especially after what's going to happen tomorrow :D Haha I thought you might like that line. Protective Aramis is practically swoon worthy and I love writing him! Marshall's bad news and I can't wait to develop his part of the story more, should be a lot of fun full of angst, whump and comfort moments. I have big plans for the whole betrayed by the uncle thing. D'Art's not going to take the news well and it's going to lead to some intense scenes between him and his brothers (providing i can write it well) I think Aramis is growing on our dear Remy :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Harsh Truths  
**

Come first light Quentin and his men had the camp packed up and on the move. To save time Aramis was forced into the wagon beside his brother, amused chuckles coming from the men when the medic tried to protest their rough treatment of the boy.

For several hours everything was going fairly well for the musketeer considering the situation he was in and the situation both he and his brother were soon to find themselves in if their brothers didn't find them soon. This all changed however when D'Artagnan began to show signs of waking.

"D'Art?" called Aramis softly, not wanting to alert the bandits surrounding them that the younger man was waking up.

"Come on D'Art," pleaded Aramis, "You've been sleeping so much lately I'm worried Porthos has been rubbing off on you," teased the medic, his lips curving up into a fond smile as he thought of his absent brother.

Though the comment seemed to do the trick as mere moments later D'Artagnan's eyelids fluttered open, his eyes looking clearer than they had the day before, though pain was still evident within them.

"Hey little brother," cooed Aramis as he placed his hand gently on his brother's forehead, sighing in relief when he noticed it was slightly cooler than before, not by much but it was a promising sign and the only piece of good news he had had in a long time.

"…'Mis?" groaned D'Artagnan weakly, quietly crying out in pain as he went to move his arm, only for it to ignite in pain.

"Easy D'Art, you're hurt my friend, you need to take it easy."

"W-What… Happened?" asked the Gascon quietly, his eyes widening in worry as he took in the pale, haggard appearance of his usually meticulously well-put together brother. The marksman's skin was worryingly pale with the exception of the dark rings around his eyes. The man's hair was a frazzled mess and his clothes were torn and stained with blood.

Aramis noticed the worry and instantly sent his brother a soft smile, not wanting him to worry about him right now. "What do you remember?" he asked gently, hating that he was about to make his brother relive the attack but needing to know he hadn't sustained any sort of memory damage as a result. The boy had spoken briefly about events surrounding the attack during his rare moments of consciousness but Aramis wanted to be sure.

"I... I got a letter from my uncle…" murmured D'Artagnan as his face scrunched up in confusion. It was beyond hard to think around the pounding in his head and the pain shooting through his body but he knew, for Aramis to be asking, it had to be important and far be it from him to let his brother down.

While D'Artagnan was organizing his thoughts he missed the pained looked that flashed across his brother's face. Aramis was almost certain that the man Quentin had mentioned, the only responsible for D'Artagnan and the village being targeted was his brother's uncle. Aramis had heard no other mention of any male relatives and it would explain the familiarity the medic had felt when the man was dragged into the camp. His stomach churned with the mere thought of what this revelation would do to his young friend and he knew, no matter how much he may deserve to know, that it was in the boy's best interest for it to be kept hidden from him until he was in a better physical and mental state.

"T-There was an attack," murmured D'Artagnan, his voice pulling Aramis away from his murderous thoughts that were, at this point in time, focused solely on his little brother's uncle.

Pure unadulterated grief settled on D'Artagnan's face then as his mind replayed details of the attack that had decimated his home.

Aramis was quick to realize his brother was getting lost in the memories when his breathing began to come out in short sharp bursts, tears welling up in his eyes despite not falling.

"Breathe D'Artagnan," instructed Aramis, his voice firm as he grasped his brother's less injured hand and placed it to his own chest. "Mimic my breathing, you can do it. Focus on me, just on me… That's it, breathe with me D'Art."

"A-All t-those p-people," sobbed D'Artagnan, his words coming out in short gasps as he tried to focus on his breathing. "Pépé…"

"Not now D'Art," ordered Aramis sternly, his worry for his brother skyrocketing as he continued to have trouble breathing. "You do nothing for them by passing out, now **focus.** "

* * *

It took some time but eventually he was able to get his breathing to return to normal, though there was now a haunted look in his eyes that was like a kick to the stomach for Aramis. It was a familiar look as well; the medic had seen it in his own eyes for almost a year after the massacre of Savoy and every year since on the anniversary of the attack. He felt disgusted with himself for being the one to place that look in his brother's eyes and he resolved to do everything in his power to ensure it didn't stay there for even half as long as it did for him.

"A-Aramis…" murmured D'Artagnan a few minutes later when he felt more in control of himself. His head was swimming in memories of the attack and blurred memories of the days that followed. He struggled to really remember much of the days after but he definitely remembered Athos scolding him for worrying them and Porthos trying to get him to drink some weak broth. The fact neither man was there, especially considering the fact that Aramis appeared injured, had sent warning bells off in the still slightly out of it musketeer's mind.

"Yeah?" asked Aramis distractedly, his eyes focused on observing the bandits around them. He knew there was no one around him, with the exception of D'Artagnan, that he could truly trust and now, for the first time in a while, his brother was awake and Aramis was not about to risk getting the bandits attention if he could help it.

He had caught Remy's eyes at one point and it looked like the man was going to ride over when Quentin captured his attention once more. Aramis frowned, he still wasn't completely convinced Remy's actions came from a place of genuine concern but he still appreciated them immensely regardless.

"Where are 'Thos and Porthos?"

Aramis froze and D'Artagnan could see his friend visibly tense. The one question was something the medic had been dreading. Part of him was tempted to lie like he had before but then he remembered where they were headed. There was every chance one or both of them could be dead in a matter of days and he honestly didn't want one of the last conversations he had with his brother to be full of lies.

"Aramis?"

The medic sighed, "If I tell you what's going on you have to promise not to react," he said warningly, his eyes full of silent pleas for his brother to obey. "Promise me D'Art.

Despite his now flagging energy levels and the near overwhelming pain in his body D'Artagnan could see how serious his brother was and nodded weakly, barely biting back the hiss of pain the movement caused. "I promise."

With another sigh and a wary look at the area surrounding them Aramis launched into an explanation of what the boy had missed while unconscious, omitting his suspicions of the boy's uncle, his self-hatred growing with each line that left his mouth and the growing expression on his baby brother's face.

D'Artagnan opened his mouth to angrily snap at his brother for keeping this from him when the medic's hand slammed over his mouth with alarming speed.

"Shh!" hissed Aramis, his eyes apologetic and full of fear that instantly drove away some of the Gascon's anger at being lied to. "They don't know you're awake and it won't end well if they do. I know you're angry… Hell you have every right to never want to speak to me again after this but please; you've almost died on us once. I-I can't have that happen again."

D'Artagnan took in his brother's worried and almost desperate and nodded weakly, his short burst of anger having drained him more than he had expected.

"You should get some more rest," said Aramis soothing as he helped his brother drink a few mouthfuls of water. "Your fever's beginning to break but the travel coupled with your extensive injuries and infection have made your body weak."

D'Artagnan wanted to complain, to demand more answers from his brother, namely how he had been injured as the Gascon didn't remember his brother having that wound when he had first seen him in the cave, but unfortunately his body had other plans as within minutes he felt his eyelids begin to close as darkness overtook him once again.

* * *

Aramis let out a sigh as he watched his brother drift off once again. That had been a far more draining experience than he had anticipated and if he hadn't been so tired before he definitely would be now. He knew he couldn't keep his body awake for much longer, not without seriously endangering both himself and D'Artagnan so with another resigned sigh he forced his aching body to perform one final check over his now lightly snoring brother before curling up, protectively, around the boy.

Unfortunately for the senior musketeer it seemed fate had other plans then rest for him as not even an hour later saw the galloping arrival of another one of Quentin's men and the musketeer grumbled out some explicit Spanish curses as he strained to listen to the conversation going on between the new arrival and Quentin.

"It's them boss, they're following us."

That one statement sent a wave of hope through the exhausted musketeer and it was only the desire to remain inconspicuous that stopped him from verbally demanding more information from the man.

"You're sure?" growled Quentin, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Definitely boss," nodded the man, "It's the two from that tavern, they must have picked our trail as they're half a day behind us at best and-"

Quentin span on his heels to glare at the man, "And?"

Aramis waited with bated breath for the man to explain, his face breaking out into a beaming grin as he heard the man continue.

"They're not alone. Got two more of them with 'em."

 _Athos! Porthos!_ Exclaimed Aramis internally, although the joy he felt diminished greatly at Quentin's next words.

"Take some men and take care of it. If you can take them alive, do it. Marshall will pay for musketeers but if not do what ever is needed to ensure they don't follow us." The new bandit nodded, a dark smirk on his lips as he moved to collect some of the men while Quentin turned back to address the rest. "Pick up the pace I want to be there by nightfall!"


	21. Ambushed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So we're focusing on our boys Athos and Porthos today and I've been able write something I don't think I have had a real chance to write so far this story. I'm really hoping you enjoy it as I quite like it :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Our boys are very close to catching up, we'll be getting them all together again soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I can't promise how permanent D'Art's recovery will be but it is nice to have him slightly better. You'll see what's going on with our other boys today as we have an entire chapter dedicated to them. I'm so so happy you're enjoying the story so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Art's getting there... can't promise it'll be a permanent recovery but its a step in the right direction (for now anyways) you'll have to wait and see what's going on with Aramis I'm afraid as we're staying with Athos's group this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh love the song choice :D Intrigued as to what today's will be :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you like the comparison, Aramis is trying but certain things are going to happen to put a slight stop to his attempts to help very soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, not the nicest thing for D'Art to wake up to but it needed to happen. Aramis is going to be very protective of our boy when they get out of this, think mother-hen mode but amped up :D You'll see what'll happen to our other boys today as the entire chapter is focused on them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm afraid there's no D'Arty in todays chapter but he gets some cute moments in the coming chapters to make up for it :) I'm loving writing the D'Art/Aramis relationship so I'm really happy you're enjoying reading it... though I will admit I'm looking forward to some D'Art/Athos moments again :D Yay I'm so glad you're loving it (though you may hate me in a couple of chapter's time :D) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Once everything's calmed down and D'Art has had a chance to properly think things over he will understand why Aramis did the things he did but that anger and hurt are going to stick around for a bit. I'm loving how nervous everyone's getting for Aramis :D Unfortunately I'm going to keep you all waiting on that for one more chapter but you'll see him again tomorrow. Oh boy are our other muskys on a mission :D Quentin's bandits have no idea what they're getting themselves in for :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter19) Glad you're liking Remy, I'm still unsure if he's a good guy or not but he is coming across as genuinely worried so we'll have to wait and see. Aramis's shoulder is in a bad way that's for sure, we'll see more of that in tomorrow's chapter. Worry not Porthos is on his way! :D Our boys are definitely going to need the help so I'm glad you're happy to see Henri and the others on their way. (chapter20) You're very right to be worried about Aramis and our other boys but I'm going to keep you waiting about Aramis until tomorrow I'm afraid but hopefully this chapter can tide you over until then. No Remy never finished with Aramis's wound (unfortunately for our medic) and D'Art will learn about his uncle when his in a bit better condition. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, Quentin's men have no idea what they're getting themselves in for :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I thought you might like that bit :D I hated having to make D'Art relive that but it needed to happen. That wont be the last panic attack our pup will be having over the attack either :D I think our other boys will join Aramis's vow when they all meet up again so he'll have help with that :D Haha Couldn't resist the cute moment after everything I dropped on our pup :) Those two have some more cute moments coming up in the next few chapters as well so hopefully you'll like them just as much. For today though we're sticking with Athos's group... although there are a couple of brotherly moments here as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep, D'Art's taking a step in the right direction whilst Aramis's goes downhill... things are never easy for our boys when my evil mind gets involved :D Oh I can't wait until we can start dealing with the whole uncle situation... gonna be great to write! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Ambushed  
**

Athos and his group were charging through the forest, paying little care to the noise they made as they chased after their missing friends.

To most people it would seem like the group was completely focused on the path in front of them and thusly oblivious to the danger currently surrounding them but years of training and experience had conditioned the musketeers to spot oncoming trouble in nearly every scenario.

As such this meant the men spotted the occasional flash of steel in the trees that spoke to a coming attack.

Normally they would stop and force the attack on their terms but with their brothers and friends getting further and further away from them every minute the group had unanimously decided to continue onwards, riding into the bandits instead of letting them come to them.

This had the unfortunate downside of passing the advantage over to their enemies but the musketeers saw little other option at that point.

* * *

"Don't," growled Athos, his voice little more than a whisper as he took his eyes off of their enemies for a moment to glare at Porthos, the larger man's hand subtly slipping to the pistol attached to his saddle.

"We've gotta end this one way or another 'Thos," snapped the larger man in just as quiet a voice before swiveling on his saddle, drawing his pistol as he moved, firing as he came to the end of the smooth motion, his shot piercing the air whilst being followed by the morbidly satisfying sound of a grunt of pain before the target fell off of his horse, dead.

Athos growled curses under his breath before slowing his horse to a stop, his friends instantly doing the same. A wise move it seemed as not even five seconds later the small clearing they had found themselves in was near overrun with furious bandits out for musketeer blood.

For several long minutes the only sound was the clashing of blades, grunts of pain and gasps of dying men. This changed however when a panicked shout rose above the noise.

"IS!" Favier screamed as he watched in horror as Issac, who had spotted a bandit about to launch an attack on his brother's injured side, Favier's broken ribs still noticeably paining him, jumped in front of the blade meant for his brother.

Issac let out a gasp of pain as his attacker's blade cut through his thick leather jacket to pierce the skin on his chest. Growling at the knowledge that his brother, who had been dealing with his own opponent at the time, would likely have been killed by such a strike Issac gripped the bandit's sword arm by the wrist, keeping him immobile as he thrusted his blade through the man's gut, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips for a moment before the pain of his wound had him gasping and clutching his chest.

"IS!" screamed Favier again as he finished off his own attacker before dropping to his brother's side, not paying any attention to the fight going on around him as his eyes focused on the blood now staining his brother's shirt.

He distantly heard Athos shout something to Porthos but he was too wrapped up in Issac's pain to even register what had been said.

* * *

Luckily for the pair Porthos had not allowed himself such a distraction and had merely nodded once in response to Athos's order before knocking his attacker back with a sharp head-butt that was sure to leave him with a pounding headache before following it up by slashing the bandit's throat with his dagger. He didn't even wait to ensure the light left the man's eyes before storming towards their two downed friends, protectively watching their backs while Favier frantically tried to get the bleeding under control.

Part of Porthos hated that he was leaving his elder brother to handle the majority of the fighting but then he thought back to the darkness that had haunted the man's eyes since they learnt of Aramis and D'Artagnan's kidnapping. Despite his calm appearance the swordsman was well beyond furious and out for blood. The only other time Porthos had seen his brother like this was when they had learned the truth behind Savoy and the part their Captain had played in it. At that time the only thing keeping Athos's anger contained was the knowledge that Aramis needed him, needed him to be the calm reassuring presence he always was whereas now… now there was no such containment on his brother's anger and Porthos almost felt sorry for the fools who thought they could handle his brother.

He was brought from his musings when the all too familiar gleam of a pistol caught his attention. Cursing himself for getting lost in his thoughts Porthos quickly dived to the side, dodging enough of the shot that it did little more than graze the side of his ribs, painful enough to make him hiss but nowhere near concerning.

"Favier?" grunted Porthos as he brought his own pistol up to fire at the man who had shot at them, a smug grin curling his lips when the man was unable to dodge his shot in time.

"I'm fine," protested Issac weakly as he pushed Favier's incessant hands away before forcing himself to his feet, using his blade as support to get himself up.

"You're still bleeding!" snapped Favier, worry clear in his voice, though any further protests died in his throat when his brother, despite the obvious pain it caused him, spun around, firing on one of the few remaining bandits who had been trying to sneak up on them. With the musketeer's injury his aim was slightly off, his shot hitting the man in the shoulder rather that the chest but it was enough for Porthos to get his blade under the man's now weakened guard and end his life.

"You got 'im?" asked Porthos, his breathing coming out slightly labored he returned to their sides. Favier nodded whilst Issac scowled, the action making Porthos chuckle before he rushed to help his brother with the last remaining bandits.

* * *

"Issac?" panted Athos as he ducked under a swing that would have cut his throat. He had defended himself well enough against the multiple attackers but even he would admit he welcomed the assist his brother was now giving him.

Placing his back against his brother's Porthos's glare was almost taunting as the stared down the last remaining bandits. "Stubborn as the rest of us, Favier's watching him."

Athos nodded despite knowing his brother wouldn't be able to see it. He could feel his earlier anger diminishing somewhat at the comforting feeling of his brother near him and he used his newly returned calm to fight the remaining bandits, both himself and Porthos working in tandem, protecting the other's back.

Unfortunately for Athos however he had exhausted a fair amount of energy while handling the majority of the bandits earlier and as such he was slow to dodge an attack aimed to cripple him.

With a pained shout the swordsman dropped to one knee, the other crumpling under his weight thanks to a strong hit to his knee that had been injured earlier in the fight and had been slowly bleeding.

Instantly hearing his brother's pain Porthos kicked his opponent hard in the stomach, sending him stumbling back several steps and struggling for air. The second he was free the musketeer spun on his heels, his blade coming up just in time to lock with the bandit who otherwise would have decapitated his brother.

Not one to miss an opportunity Athos, grimacing through the pain, hastily grabbed his blade he had dropped as he fell and thrusted it upwards into the man's stomach, twisting it slightly before ripping it out and watching as the man fell backwards, slowly bleeding out.

Once his brother was safe Porthos spun again, fully intent on taking out the remaining man, only to growl in frustration when he realized the man had fled whilst he had been helping Athos.

"That's the last of them my friend," grunted the larger man as he held out his hand to help his brother up, swinging his brother's arm over his shoulder so he could help take some of the weight off of his injured knee.

"We… need to… continue onward," panted Athos, his face glistening with sweat and his breathing coming in heavy pants, making his brother shake his head fondly at the man.

"We need to get cleaned up first. We're no good to 'Mis and the whelp if you lot bleed out before we get there."

Grunting his acceptance Athos allowed Porthos to ease him down by Favier, who was delving through one of Aramis's abandoned medical bags, looking for something to help his brother.

"How's he doing?" asked Athos weakly, his exhaustion making him lean his head back against the tree he was resting against, the throbbing in his knee making him wince in pain every so often.

"He can hear you," sassed an equally tired Issac, hissing as Favier, who had apparently found what he had been looking for, began to stitch up his wound. "I doubt I'll be much help with a sword for a little while," he admitted weakly, guilt trickling into his words even though he knew the others would not blame him for getting injured. "I can still shoot though."

Athos nodded, his eyes closing as he tried to will away the pain in his knee only to hiss in pain as Porthos ripped a larger hole in his pant leg, giving him access to the bleeding wound located just above the now throbbing joint.

"This is gonna sting," warned the larger man mere moments before he poured a healthy amount of wine over the gash, chuckling in amusement when only moments later the very same bottle was snatched out of his hand by his injured brother, the man glaring at him while taking several long gulps of the alcoholic liquid.

For the next few minutes both Favier and Porthos, the two least injured in the group, worked to treat their brothers' wounds, both sharing fond smiles when their patients drifted off only minutes into their treatment.

* * *

"We can't stay here for too long," sighed Porthos sadly as he watched Athos sleep, guilt filling him as he recalled just how little sleep his brother had gotten since they had found D'Artagnan in that cave days ago. If anyone desperately needed the rest it was Athos and Porthos hated that he was going to be forced to wake him up before he got it.

"An hour," stated Favier, his voice getting Porthos's attention away from his guilt-driven thoughts. "We let the rest for an hour before leaving. It wont be ideal but it's better than nothing, we can make up that time when we start riding again."

Porthos nodded, a sliver of guilt leaving him at the knowledge his brother would get, at least a little rest, though more remained, as he knew he needed a lot more than an hour.

The group had just settled, both Favier and Porthos doing their best to ignore the dead bodies lining the clearing while watching over their brothers when the sound of approaching hooves caught their attention.


	22. Good News, Bad News

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're getting a bit of everyone today as well as a bit more whumpage :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Few more ow's going around today as well :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think if you weren't happy to see that then you really wouldn't enjoy my stories very much lol. Glad you liked the action, I always get a bit nervous writing fight scenes so it's a great relief to know I did it well and people enjoyed it, especially as I have another one coming up fairly soon. More whump for the boys? Ask and ye shall receive my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really relieved you enjoyed the fight scene so much. I always get really nervous when I have to write one so its a fist pump, high five moment whenever I read that someone enjoyed it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha yeah that would have been a good title option :D I thoroughly enjoyed hurting some more of our boys in that chapter so I'm glad you seemed to like it. We'll be seeing who's coming straight away so you wont be left waiting long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - You're right to be worried :) Bit more drama coming our boy's way before they can be reunited. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha, another great choice :) Everything's pretty much gone downhill for our boys that's for sure :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) I have some more whumpage planned for our lovely Athos but that wont be happening for a few chapters yet so stay tuned. We'll be learning who the new arrivals are straight away so don't worry, I wont keep you waiting long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Did I really promise chapter 22? Oh well in that case you're going to hate me twice as the reunion wont be happening until chapter 24... BUT in my defense what we have happening between now and then should keep you going and I've started writing the reunion (which is turning out to be harder than I thought it would be) so it will DEFINITELY be happening in chapter 24! Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Quentin will be far from impressed that's for sure :) Remember our backup muskies have been on the road a while so it could be them... I wont keep you waiting long to find out as we'll be addressing who it is right at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You'll just have to read and find out :) though its at the beginning of the chapter so you wont be waiting long :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - An hour really isnt very much time to recover but given that their brothers are getting further away from them the longer they wait an hour probably seems like too much. I absolutely adore writing Issac and Favier, especially the brotherly moments between them so I'm really glad you liked them in that chapter. Our boy Athos is beyond angry right now and with nothing to distract him from that anger it keeps growing... should make an interesting confrontation when he and the others reach Aramis and D'Art. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who the newcomers are right away so you wont be waiting long to find out. Issac's in worse condition than Athos but both will soldier on until it's safe to collapse and give into their wounds for a bit. I can't wait for our boys to reunite either :D will be happening in chapter 24 so fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - We'll be getting a bit of everyone today so we'll be finding out whether the hooves are from friends or foes whilst also getting a bit of time to check in with our medic and pup... the former's condition taking a dangerous turn :D I'm really really glad you seemed to enjoy the fight scene as I always worry about how to write them. Haha "D'Art worthy move" love it! But you're right it was so something our lovely pup would do and in fact has done hence why he is as injured as he currently is. Issac was a bit of a badass in that chapter with how he continued fighting... He ended up more injured than I had originally planned but I've worked that into the fight scene I'm writing for the reunion chapter. Athos's pretty damn furious right now so he really needed someone to help calm him and in this instance it was Porthos. I loved the image of them fighting back to back and I'm glad to see you liked it too :D I figured that after all that fighting we needed a little moment of cuteness hence the falling asleep :D plus it means I can write a brief protective moment from Porthos and Favier at the beginning of this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Good News, Bad News  
**

The moment the sound reached their ears both Favier and Porthos were on their feet, swords drawn and each standing protectively in front of their respected brothers.

Both men shared a worried look, neither feeling strong enough to continue fighting for very long, especially if the approaching group was as large as the last but then a small groan from Issac caught their attention and their worried looks turned to ones of fierce determination and protection, both silently agreeing to do whatever it took to keep the ones they loved safe.

Within minutes the sound of hoof beats had increased dramatically and both musketeers tensed, ready to attack, as four horses shot through the trees, coming to a stop in the small clearing.

* * *

"Looks like we missed all the fun," said a voice with exaggerated disappointment. The voice was so familiar Porthos worried he might actually collapse from relief.

"Henri," he breathed, a large beaming grin splitting across his face as his friend dismounted and came around to face him.

"It's good to see you my friend," smiled Henri as he clamped his hand down on his friend's shoulder, his smile fading as he took in the condition of the four men in front of him. "You all look like hell," he stated. His bluntness making all the conscious men chuckle and relax. Henri's brows furrowed as he turned to Favier. "Not that we're not pleased to see you Favier but what are you and Issac doing here, the Captain mentioned the two of you were on an assignment?"

As soon as his words left his mouth he knew his suspicion of something being wrong was indeed correct and he hated that they hadn't been able to persuade the Captain to let them leave sooner.

For the next several minutes Favier and Porthos took it in turns to explain the situation to Henri's group and spent another few minutes calming the men down when they learned both of their comrades kidnapping and Athos's suspicions regarding the orchestrator behind the attack.

"How did you find us anyway?" asked Porthos once the explanation was over. He knew he and Athos had cared little about hiding their tracks but it seemed their friends had known exactly where to search for them and that confused him.

"We met a rider on the road," explained Blaise with a tired smile, the group had rode hard almost non stop since leaving the garrison and now they had finally stopped it made the exhaustion all the more apparent. "He recognized our pauldron and stated he had been paid to deliver a letter to the Captain regarding Athos."

Understanding flooded Porthos's eyes and he couldn't help be grin, "Maria."

When the name sparked more confusion than understanding amongst his brothers Porthos explained. "She helped raise the whelp when he was young. She lost her husband in the attack on D'Art's village but the whelp managed to get her and his cousin Corinne out safely. We sent the pair of the off to a neighboring village with instructions to get word to Treville before we began tracking the men who took D'Art and 'Mis."

Corbett nodded, "he did say a charming older woman had given him the letter so that makes sense… We took the letter and it explained, briefly, what was going on as well as a rough idea of where you were all heading."

"Then newbie here started prattling on about pictures," teased Henri with a smirk as he leaned over to ruffle a pouting Alain's hair.

"D'Artagnan's newer than me, why do I still have that horrid nickname," whined the younger man, making his brothers' chuckle, though Porthos looked on with intrigue.

"You know the code?"

Alain nodded, looking very pleased with himself. "D'Artagnan went off on this big rant about it when Aramis first began insisting on creating it. I don't know what they all mean but I recognized it as that when I saw it."

"Then you followed the same path we did," nodded Porthos, though his lips curled upwards at the mental picture of his brother's rant.

Porthos was about to say something else when a groan from Athos caught their attention.

"And I thought Porthos looked like shit," mused Henri as he moved to help the swordsman up, chuckling internally at the confused look on his lieutenant's face.

"…Henri?"

"In the flesh," nodded the musketeer as he handed the man a water skin, "Now wake yourself up, we've got friends to rescue."

* * *

"…'Mis," said D'Artagnan quietly, his slightly glazed eyes watching his brother with rapidly growing concern.

The medic was clearly struggling to stay upright and he had lost a lot of colour in his skin. In fact the only real colour on his face were the dark circles around his eyes, evidence of just how little sleep he had been able to since this all began.

D'Artagnan had also noticed the pained wincing that his brother was quickly becoming unable to hide and it alarmed the younger musketeer to have seen so many of them since waking not even an hour ago.

He himself was still feeling like death incarnate and as much as he hated it he couldn't move without risking passing out again from the pain, something he had the unfortunate experience of suffering when he briefly woke earlier that morning. He had noticed Aramis had been sleeping and had merely tried to find a more comfortable position in the wagon to lay in when the slight movement caused an inferno of agony to be unleashed on his already pained body and within seconds blackness had consumed him once again.

Despite how he both felt and looked D'Artagnan's worry for his brother took precedence, something was seriously wrong with his friend and it was only getting worse.

That thought was proven true only moments later when the medic turned to respond to D'Artagnan's call to him, only for the world to spin dangerously before he collapsed, his head landing on D'Artagnan's less injured, but still heavily blistered and sore arm, making the Gascon scream through gritted teeth as another wave of pain assaulted him.

That pain was quickly pushed to one side as he twisted as much as he could to look at his brother, guilt and self-hatred building up within him as he realized there was little he could do for his friend when he couldn't even move himself.

Hating what he was about to do but seeing no other option the younger musketeer took a deep breath, grateful that his throat was not dry as he needed his voice.

"HELP!" he cried, despising himself for having to resort to asking their captors for help, especially when he knew they were most likely behind why his brother had collapsed in the first place. "HELP PLEASE!"

Within moments two men were next to the now still wagon. D'Artagnan vaguely remembered both men from the attack on his village and had to forced himself to swallow down the anger he felt for them, the fact that Aramis needed help working to remind him of what was truly important and right now that wasn't the revenge he wasn't in any condition to get.

"He collapsed and won't wake… Please help him! I'll do anything!" begged the Gascon his eyes full of worry as he struggled to fight against his own exhaustion to watch over his brother like he had watched over him.

A flicker of confusion flashed in the Gascon's eyes as he noticed the look of concern in the younger bandit's eyes but then he remembered Aramis mentioning a bandit by the name of Remy who had been helping him. Aramis had been unsure of the man's true intentions but at this point D'Artagnan found himself not really caring, so long as Aramis was helped he really didn't care about much else.

"I told you it was getting worse!" hissed the younger bandit to who D'Artagnan guessed was the boss. The scarred man clearly didn't take well to being spoken to like that as he backhanded the man so hard it sent him stumbling into the corner of the wagon and the sight of the man's side colliding hard with the wagon made D'Artagnan wince in sympathy, just imagining the bruise that was going to create.

"You'd do well to watch your tone with me Remy," spat Quentin, his eyes narrowing into a glare to match the one being sent his way by his second in command. "Take care of it, cauterize it if you have to. He needs to be able to fight when we reach the compound."

Remy sent a slightly glare at his boss's back before ushering another man over to help him get Aramis off of the wagon and onto the ground, both of them ignoring D'Artagnan's protests as the worked.

From his spot in the wagon D'Artagnan could only just see what was happening to his brother but the sight that greeted them when they took off the sodden bandage wrapped around his brother's shoulder almost made him want to throw up.

The wound itself was fairly small but it was clearly heavily infected. D'Artagnan felt the guilt and self-hatred rise up within him once again as he realized his brother had forgone treating his own injury as he should because he was worried about him.

"Save him," whispered D'Artagnan as his tired eyes filled with tears. He was rapidly losing the fight to remain conscious but he needed to know his brother would be okay.

Remy looked like he wanted to say something but quickly thought better of it given his present company and as such the last thing D'Artagnan saw before blackness consumed him anew was a sharp nod from the confusing bandit.

* * *

It took some time to clear the wound of the infection that had settled in and Remy was about to start suturing the wound closed when a pair of familiar boots in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

"I don't have time to be worrying about split stitches, cauterize it closed so we can be on our way."

Remy wanted to protest, not thinking burning the wound closed was the smartest option when the look in his boss's eyes turned dark. He knew there was no arguing with the man, not on his good days and certainly not now so he simply nodded and began preparing to burn the wound closed.

While he waited for the blade to heat Remy did one final check over the wound, ensuring it was as clean and clear as it could be. He flushed the wound out with some alcohol more times then he probably should have but he wasn't going to take the brunt of his boss's anger should the musketeer die from infection later on… Well that was what he told himself anyway but a small part of him reluctantly admitted the concern he felt for the injured man. Aramis had never given into the fear Remy knew he must be feeling given his and his friend's situation and that alone had earned the bandit's respect.

He was pulled from his musings when his companion brought over the now heated blade.

"Hold him," ordered Remy as he took a deep breath and pressed the burning blade to the musketeer's skin.


	23. From Bad To Worse

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Holy hell we're at over 300 reviews already! We're not even at chapter 30 yet so that's more than 10 reviews per chapter! Love you guys for that!**

 **Hmm... It's probably a bad thing that I'm really eager to see what sort of reviews I get for what happens in this chapter!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it :D Henri's a lot of fun to write because I can make him really blunt and honest. Aramis is quite hurt but the banter between him and Remy today makes up for it I think :D I loved writing it! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have it be a baddie just to throw you guys off but figured we needed our good guys to have some back up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm Athos might not handle the cuddle well... especially after a coming chapter where things get a little worse for him. Aramis isn't doing too well but he'll get better sooner than D'Art will. Bwhaha Don't blame you for wanting to cuddle them :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aramis is going to get a bit worse before he gets better. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Our medic isn't in for the best time that's for sure. Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to see you were happy to see Henri's group's arrival. Our boys need the back up for tomorrows chapter. Alain's cute moment was fun to write so I'm glad you liked it. I hadn't thought of Remy maybe being younger... he's definitely younger than Quentin and I quite like your reasoning. It's quite an odd feeling for me to have no idea what I'm doing with a character. I usually at least know if they're good or bad but Remy's kind just grey its odd. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the arrival of the other muskies... Bad things are in store for our medic and pup but might not be right away if Athos's group can reach them in time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - You were my 300th reviewer so whoop whoop go you! :D Thanks for sticking with me through all of this :D Henri's loads of fun to write with him being as blunt as he is... I think he and Remy would get along well if I ever decided to have them meet. Quentin's a lot of things and an idiot, at least in this instance, is definitely one of them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have them as more baddies but I need our boys to have back up for tomorrow's chapter so it had to be our other muskies :D D'Art's a little more aware in today and the coming chapters but I can't promise he wont get worse again soon :) Remy's really interesting to write and I love reading everyone's comments about him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you enjoyed their reunion, we get another reunion very very soon so stay tuned for that :D Aramis is going to be kicking himself for letting his wound get as bad as it did that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah you may not like this one's ending... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good to know you're not mad about the delay. The reunion is going to be split across 2 chapters so we have the drama in 24 and then more fluffy stuff in 25. I just finished writing 24 earlier on and I think you're gonna like it :D Having to plead with the guys who destroyed his home was definitely hard for D'Art to do and something Aramis will be thanking him for later on when he's with it enough to realize his brother had done that for him. Remy's great I LOVE writing him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Miisakee: Thanks for the review - Oooh a 22 chapter binge read :) Hope you had fun :D I always love getting your reviews as you always give good advice or point out things I'm not aware I'm doing so thank you for taking the time to do that :D I was absolutely ecstatic to read that you think I'm improving. Dialogue is still a bit of a struggle with trying to keep it from sounding modern but I'm really pleased to hear that when I slip up on it that it's not too distracting. Remy being a 'grey' character is really interesting for me as it's a slightly odd feeling not quite knowing whether my character is a good guy or a bad guy but it's also fun having the freedom to explore both of those options with him too :D I hadn't really considered addressing Porthos and the whole slavery thing. I know I mentioned it briefly in one of the earlier chapters but I hadn't really thought more of it since (got a little distracted with the whump lol) I like the idea of it though so I'll definitely be looking into working it in to the story so thanks for that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved the small protective moment and then letting them relax when they realized who it was :D Our boy's protective sides are coming out again in today's chapter although their anger is beginning to overpower it. Alain's a lot of fun to write when I get him to act his younger age. I kinda realized last minute that I had no way of explaining how Henri's group knew where to find Athos and the others, hence Alain knowing the code (i'm quite glad i mentioned the whole ranting thing in an earlier chapter now) I hated having to make D'Art plead with the people who destroyed his home for help but Aramis needed it. I liked having Remy briefly attempting to stand up to his boss but I LOVED writing the banter we get to see come from him today and I'm hoping you'll like it too. Thanks for the congrats and for sticking with me so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: From Bad To Worse  
**

Aramis's reaction to the burning blade on his skin had been instantaneous and excruciating. The second it hit his skin the medic's eyes shot open, wide with agony and no small amount of fear and the moment the pain registered in his mind the man began to thrash, desperately trying to get away from the source of the pain. His screams were loud and filled with such pain that they even had some of Quentin's men flinching in sympathy.

"S-Stop!" rasped Aramis his breaths coming in short sharp bursts, as he pleaded with his tormentor, desperate for the agony to end. "P-Please!"

"Just a bit longer Aramis," reassured a voice, though it sounded distant over the pounding in the musketeer's ears. "We're almost done."

True to his word the owner of the voice removed the source of Aramis's pain a few moments later making the musketeer gasp with relief as his body shook from the pain.

"You still with us musketeer?" called the voice and it was quickly followed by cool hands tapping lightly on his cheek, helping to chase away the pain-induced fog that had been obscuring his vision.

"R-Remy?"

"The one and only," smirked the bandit as he helped bind the musketeer's arm in place so he couldn't accidently jar his wound. "You think you're steady enough to stand?"

Aramis blinked, grateful that the agony in his shoulder was beginning to dull; at least to the point where he didn't think he was going to pass out or throw up at any moment. "…I just had a wound cauterized and you want me to move?" Aramis was surprised by the request, knowing that nearly everyone who endured such treatment were forced to rest not move about.

Remy shrugged, "its either that or you get carried to the wagon like a maiden… So what's it gonna be princess?"

Aramis glared at the man, his musketeer stubbornness raising its head as he forced his weak, shaking limbs to move, unashamedly digging his nails into Remy's skin as he gripped the man for support. When he was upright Aramis felt the world spin and honestly thought he was about to either fall over or pass out, neither preferable given current company.

"Come on princess," smirked Remy as he ignored the pinpricks of pain from the musketeer's nails and helped support him to the wagon. A small bubble of laughter bursting out of him at the glare the marksman sent his way at the nickname.

"What?" Remy asked innocently as he helped the quickly fading musketeer into the wagon.

"I hate you," glared Aramis though he was far too drained to infuse it with any real emotion, plus he realized he now owed Remy for quite a bit and that made it harder to hate the man, even if he had been the one to put the blade to his skin.

"Yeah, yeah," nodded Remy with a grin as he passed a water skin to the man, "Pain draught," he explained, nodding at the canteen. "Drink and sleep, from what the boss seems to be thinking you'll need it."

A grim look settled on Aramis's face but he could see the wisdom in Remy's words. If Marshall was truly at the compound waiting then the sharpshooter would need every little bit of energy he could muster just to survive the initial meeting, let alone to protect D'Artagnan from him.

The thought of his little brother being in Marshall's clutches sent a wave of worry and anger through the musketeer and he had to force his fading body to calm down as he drank the draught, his eyelids closing quickly after that as he awkwardly settled himself down by his brother's side, his unbound hand moving to weakly grasp the Gascon's as he drifted off.

* * *

As Porthos watched his brother it was taking everything in him not to laugh. His brother was glaring at his horse as he tried to work out the best way to mount that would not aggravate his damaged knee, all whilst also refusing to make it simpler for himself by simply asking one of them for help.

"You alright there 'Thos?" asked Porthos, the teasing tone in his voice letting his brother know that he had spotted the annoyed expression on his brother's face.

Turning his scowl over to his brother Athos nodded sharply before bracing himself for the pain as he swung himself up on his horse, his hand instantly coming to cup his injured knee as he fought back a grimace of pain.

At the sight of his brother in pain all sense of mirth vanished from Porthos's expression and the man moved over to his brother's side. Knowing his friend would not want his moment of weakness advertised to the rest of their party, who were currently making final checks over their weapons, Porthos subtly placed his hand on Athos's foot, which was currently shaking and only lightly resting in the stirrup.

"In or out?" he asked quietly.

"In," breathed Athos, smiling gratefully as Porthos helped gently ease his foot further into the stirrup. He knew having his foot in it might aggravate his knee more than it would if he left it out but he also knew that he'd have move control over his horse's movements and more stability in the saddle by doing so and right now that took precedence over his own comfort.

Once Athos was settled Porthos merely walked back to his own horse, mounting and nodding at his brother before twisting his head so he could yell at the others.

"Mount up!"

The sudden sound of Porthos's voice startled the other men who had been so engrossed in what they were doing but they each moved quickly to follow the order and within minutes they were once again racing through the forest.

* * *

It was several hours later when they found another one of Aramis's signs and both inseparable members couldn't help the frowns that marred their faces at the sight of it.

"What is it?" asked Corbett worriedly as he dismounted and moved to stand beside Porthos's side.

With a growl Porthos spun on his heel and stormed back to his horse.

The rest of the company looked confused by the larger man's anger and all eyes turned to Athos who was clearly battling his own anger. "We need to hurry, Aramis is getting worse," and with that he too turned his back on the symbol and headed for his horse, all his thoughts now focused on Aramis so he mounted with little trouble.

Corbett was the last to mount, sparring the symbol one last look and instantly knowing what had worried them so. Each of the other symbols they had found had been confidently drawn, even if slightly rushed they were still clear and defined but this… this one barely resembled the fleur-de-lis it was supposed to be, clear evidence of the artists worsening condition. A dark promise settled in Corbett's gut then, he swore he would offer no mercy to those who had harmed his friends and with that thought in his mind he too moved to mount his horse, the group moving out again mere moments later.

* * *

When D'Artagnan woke next he was both surprised and relieved to see his brother beside him. When Aramis had collapsed earlier that day D'Artagnan had feared the worst, something that was not help by the fact he had no idea how his brother had come to be injured nor how long he had suffered the injury for.

The Gascon knew that his brother had only made his own injury worse by pushing himself so hard to look after him instead of the wound and despite not being able to move the younger man vowed to do something to repay his brother for the great debt he now felt he owed him.

His first opportunity to do so came mere minutes later when Aramis, who had been lightly shaking in his sleep, began to show signs of suffering a nightmare. Knowing from previous experience how bad the medic's dreams could end up being D'Artagnan knew he had to do something.

"'Mis," he called quietly as he bit back a hiss of pain while he tightened his grip on the medic's hand, hoping his mind would still be set in his 'medic-mode' so he would react to even the slightest of movement from one he considered a patient, in this case D'Artagnan.

Thankfully it seemed that was the case as mere moments after D'Artagnan had tightened his grip Aramis's eyes shot open, his heart hammering hard in his chest as he wrestled with his mind to convince it that what he had seen had only been a dream.

"…'Mis?"

The sound of his brother's voice was the last thing Aramis needed to anchor himself back in reality and he turned his head to face the younger man, wincing slightly as he shoulder decided to throb at that exact moment.

"I'll be alright D'Art," reassured Aramis weakly, exhaustion from both lack of sleep and pain from his wound clear in his voice. Though even exhaustion couldn't stop him from adding, "Remy is a surprisingly attentive nursemaid when he wants to be."

D'Artagnan smiled softly at his brother's attempts to lighten the situation though he could not help the mixed feeling that settled in his gut about the bandit known as Remy. He knew the man had helped Aramis greatly since their capture and that, that had earned the man a slight reprieve from Aramis's anger but for D'Artagnan he couldn't help be see his home burning whenever he saw that man's face. Recent actions not withstanding, Remy had been part of the attack that had destroyed his home and the Gascon didn't think he could ever forgive the man for that.

"You should get some more rest," suggested the younger man moments later when he saw the exhausted expression on his brother's face. "You need to sleep, you've lost too much of it on me lately."

Too tired to offer a more reassuring speech Aramis simply squeezed D'Artagnan's hand and whispered, "completely worth it," before his eyelids fluttered shut once again.

Over the next few hours D'Artagnan watched worriedly over his brother as the medic slipped in and out of violent, realistic nightmares that were becoming increasingly difficult to wake him from.

* * *

Aramis's opened to the sight of a barely conscious D'Artagnan being dragged out of the wagon, a scream of pain bursting out of the boy's lips as one of the bandit's tightly gripped his badly burnt arm.

"W-What are you doing!?" exclaimed Aramis, pure panic in his voice as he tried to move and get to his brother, only to find that his wrists had once again been tied and he was now restrained against the wagon.

"We are not far from the compound now," spoke Quentin, his voice dark and full of malice as he moved to stand between Aramis and D'Artagnan, the boy doing his best to glare at the man despite the overwhelming urge within him to throw up and pass out… not necessarily in that order.

"I have no use for two injured musketeers and Marshall will not want nor pay for one that can't fight in his arena."

Aramis's eyes widened in panic and his skin blanched as his mind registered what the man was saying.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled, furiously pulling at his restraints in a desperate effort to get to his brother, his efforts doubling when he saw Quentin unsheathe the blade on his hip.

"I told you this would happen," smirked Quentin maliciously as he raised his blade, aiming it at the Gascon's heart.

"NO!" screamed Aramis, tears rushing down his cheeks as he was forced to watch Quentin thrusted his blade forward.


	24. Brothers Reunion I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual I got wrapped up working on a later chapter.**

 **I'm a little concerned you're all going to hate me more for how I've dealt with the last cliffhanger rather than the cliffhanger itself given the thoughts you've sent me :)**

 **On a plus note our boys will all be together by the end of today's chapter :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh this was exactly the sort of review I was hoping to get :D Worry not I will be clearing up the cliffy straight away. Don't worry no Sunday off for me :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - Because I'm an evil evil writer :D *cackles evilly* Worry not I wont keep you waiting :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I'm so glad you liked the princess comment, it's appearing again today as I love it :D I really like your idea for Remy but I agree that I don't think D'Artagnan could ever forgive him for what he did nor could he or would he work with him. I can see Aramis trying to help Remy though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the banter, we've got our boys reunited today so we'll be getting Aramis/Porthos banter very soon. Haha I love the responses for my cliffhangers :D Worry not I'll be clearing it up right away :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha I love that name XD We've got some drama today so maybe you should get that drink now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - It's going to be going off again today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Remy's a surprise for me too and don't worry Aramis will be gathering his wits soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Hmm an interesting idea, you'll have to read to see if that's what happens :) I'm looking forward to mentioning Marshall to them, should be a lot of fun :) Glad you're liking it all so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

sehellys: Thanks for the review - Oh I've been there with other stories so I'm really happy you enjoyed my story enough to stay up so late to read it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I hadn't realized how much I used it until I got your review, sorry bout that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha I know I left it right on an evil bit :) Remy gets a brief moment today but I still don't know what I'm doing with him... I can't decide whether he's truly a bad guy or if his good side could win out. Aramis will get better don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm three interesting ideas, hope you like what I've done. It's quite nice having the role reversal going on with D'Art now caring for Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha well I LOVE them and we'll have plenty more before this story is over :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know, I did feel particularly evil for that one :D I love the banter so I'm glad you liked it. We've got our boy all coming together now so we'll be able to get some Aramis/Porthos banter soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I did feel quite evil with that one though I am thinking people might also hate me for how I resolved the cliffhanger as well but I'll have to wait and see for that. I'm glad you liked Aramis nightmare reactions I did quite like writing them as well as having the role reversal of having D'Art care for him. Aramis being the one to kill Quentin is an interesting idea to consider... Bwhaha I love the idea of the 'hero' and 'princess' I'm now feeling like writing a chapter where Remy comes to save Aramis from something and calling it that XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Brothers Reunited I  
**

A scream tore its way from Aramis's lips as his eyes shot wide open, his chest heaving as he drank in oxygen like drowning man coming up for air. His mind was a mess and tears were freely flowing down his cheeks despite his efforts to stop them.

"…'Mis?" called a voice softly though the medic was too wrapped up in other matters to even notice let alone respond to the voice.

The now shaking marksman then slowly became somewhat aware of a warmth surrounding his hand, light pressure being felt on the back of his palm as if someone was drawing soothing circles on it.

"Aramis?" called the voice again, firmer and more insistent, and this time the medic was calm enough to pick up the familiar voice speaking to him. It took him another few moments to sort through the sleep-dazed parts of his mind to put a name to the voice but when he did his eyes shot open with renewed vigor, his grip tightening to near painful level as he tried to will his rapidly beating heart to calm.

"'Mis?" called D'Artagnan for the third time, his worry for the man growing as he fought back a whimper of pain as Aramis's grip on his hand tightened again.

He had been growing progressively concerned for his friend over the past few hours with how intense and realistic the nightmares he seemed to be suffering from became. He had been able to wake the man up at the beginning but as time progressed the dreams dug their claws deeper into the senior musketeer's mind and he became lost to the Gascon's efforts.

This last dream had been the worst and D'Artagnan hesitated in his desire to know what had been plaguing his friend. He had watched his brother moan and whimper as he fought against what he was seeing. He watched as a look of pure terror and agony settled on his brother's face, his thrashing becoming more intense the further into the dream he had sunken.

It was at this point D'Artagnan felt he had truly failed his brother as instead of trying to wake him up the Gascon had fallen unconscious himself after Aramis managed to hit him right in his healing stab wound, the searing pain instantly pulling the boy under as a pained scream tore its way from his lips.

D'Artagnan was fairly sure that, that particular incident had done something to his stitches as the pain had not dulled or disappeared since.

"Aramis?" he called again, praying that this time his brother was back to himself enough to realize who was calling him.

This seemed to be the case when Aramis twisted his body to face him, his skin paler than D'Artagnan could ever remember seeing it and his eyes wide with equal parts hope and fear.

"…D-D'Art?" breathed Aramis, not quite willing to believe what he was seeing was truly real, despite the burning hope he had that it was indeed his little brother beside him, alive and in somewhat okay health.

Not knowing what had caused his brother to look at him in such a way but sensing, as well as hearing, the man's need for reassurance D'Artagnan bit back a grimace and whimper of pain as he raised his less injured hand, placing it lightly against Aramis's flushed cheek, a soft half-smile curving his lips.

"I'm here 'Mis," he reassured quietly, his eyes never leaving Aramis's own, letting the man see the truth within them. "Whatever you saw, it wasn't real. It was just a dream."

His words, once they registered in Aramis's rapidly clearing mind, released what little control on his emotions Aramis had left as moments after D'Artagnan had finished speaking the medic's face was soaked with fresh tears, his head resting lightly on D'Artagnan's chest, taking immeasurable comfort from the sound of his heartbeat while his hands gripped D'Artagnan's own tightly in their grasp.

For the next several minutes the two men were content just to lay there and take comfort in knowing the other is there beside them, though this changed sometime later when a haggard and bloodied bandit rode madly into the clearing.

* * *

"What happened?" spat Quentin as he pushed his men aside to reach the new arrival. "For you to have returned I trust our pursuers have been taken care of?"

The man gulped, knowing what he was about to say wasn't going to go over well with his boss.

"N-No sir," he muttered, his eyes downcast so he didn't see the coming backhand until it send him spiraling to the ground.

"What?" snarled Quentin furious as the stalked towards the man.

"T-They fight like the devil boss," defended the man, neither him nor Quentin noticing the proud, smug smirks that grew on the two captured musketeers' faces as he continued to speak. "W-We managed to injure them but they overwhelmed us, I rode back to warn you. They are coming."

"Oh I very much doubt you rode for something so noble as warning the camp but more out of a selfish desire to try and save your own skin," spat Quentin as he took several steps forward towards the man.

"That's not true," stammered the man quickly, instantly seeing how fast their conversation was going downhill.

"So now you're calling me a liar? I don't take well to cowards monsieur and take even less to big mouthed cowards," and with that he fired his pistol right at the man's head, killing him instantly.

"It seems we're due company boys," yelled Quentin, oblivious to the stunned looks being sent his way for his actions. "Prepare for battle."

* * *

Aramis's eyes widened as he caught the tail-end of Quentin's order, his mind previously focused on the techniques Treville had patiently taught him for dealing with the horrifyingly realistic nightmare's that followed the Savoy massacre. Treville's years of combat experience had left the man with more demons in his mind then he was ever comfortable admitting but he willingly alluded to them when the true nature of Aramis nightmares, and the detrimental effect they were having on the man, came to light after the massacre.

As soon as Quentin's order properly registered in his mind the medic was biting back a grimace as he forced his aching and shaking body into a more protective stance in front of D'Artagnan, the boy still unable to move.

"…'Mis…"

"No harm in being cautious my friend," reassured the medic as he risked a quick glance back to his brother before his eyes returned to the tree line, waiting with bated breath for any signs of their brothers.

* * *

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long before the flurry of activity in the camp was momentarily frozen by the sudden sound of gunfire and neither Aramis nor D'Artagnan could keep the proud, albeit tired, grins off of their faces when several unsuspected bandits, all of whom were standing near their wagon, crumpled to the ground, blood pooling from the holes in their chests.

Quentin's men were quick to recover though and instantly assumed defensive positions, firing wildly in the direction the initial shots had come from.

Then they heard it, the sound of a voice they hadn't truly realized how much they had missed until it cut above the sounds of battle to reach their ears.

"PORTHOS! GET TO ARAMIS AND D'ARTAGNAN!"

"'Thos," grinned D'Artagnan widely, his less injured hand moving slowly to rest against his healing stab wound. Upon hearing his beloved mentor's voice he had stretched slightly, trying to get a view of his elder brother only for that to reignite the already burning agony that was his stab wound and send dark spots dancing across his vision.

Aramis had to admit he was surprised to see Henri and the others accompanying his brothers but he was so incredibly relieved to see them, though that relief didn't stop him from using what little strength he had to throw an empty medicine jar at one of the bandit's head. The attack did little damage to the enemy but did throw off his pistol aim, which had been targeting Alain's back, at the time, which was what Aramis had been hoping for.

"…'Mis," whimpered D'Artagnan, worry and slight panic filling him as he felt the blood underneath his fingers.

Aramis's ears instantly picked up on the tone of D'Artagnan's voice and he forced his still trembling body to turn, his eyes widening as he took in the red now coating his brother's hands.

"…I… think I… might have… ripped a stitch of two," grimaced the Gascon as he screwed his eyes shut in agony as another bout of nausea-inducing pain shot through him.

Aramis's eyes widened and filled with concern as his good arm scrambled for his medical bag and set to work.

"How'd you manage to do this anyway?" he asked absently as he tried to ignore the sounds of battle and the pained cry of his own body to tend to his brother. "You haven't been able to move…"

The silence that followed Aramis's question was telling and had the medic freezing mid stitch, his eyes filling with sadness, guilt and shame as he looked at his brother's pain-drawn face.

"I did this…" he said softly, "Didn't I?"

D'Artagnan attempted a weak one-armed shrug, barely biting back a wince of pain as he did it.

"Fi-Figured we'd… call it… even after… I'm… the reason… y-you're… injured in the first place."

Aramis was about to retort when the sound of gunfire, very close to them, pulled his focus, though he couldn't help the beaming grin that lit up his face as he noticed who was on the other end of the pistol.

"PORTHOS!" he exclaimed brightly, his joy at seeing his brother seemingly infecting the younger man beside him who perked up at his brother's name. In fact the only thing that did mar their reunion was the look of pure fury on the larger musketeer's face.

The larger man said nothing as he stood protectively in front of his brothers, letting Aramis return to his work without worry for his own safety, firing at anyone who got too close to the wagon.

* * *

It became clear quite quickly to the bandits that the fight was not going in their favour as many were quickly overwhelmed by the skill and ferociousness of the musketeers.

Athos in particular was a force to be reckoned with and although his focused seemed to be on finding Quentin, the man having been described to him by Issac and Favier earlier that day, the musketeer offered no mercy to any bandit that got within striking distance of his blade.

Favier seemed to have caught on to the swordsman's desire to hunt down Quentin and, given their own mission against the man, had quickly followed him, eager to help in any way if it saw Quentin's evil wiped away for good.

The two of them were quite the sight as they made their way across the camp, secure in the knowledge that their backs were safe as Issac was hidden in the dense forest with an array of firearms, shooting anyone who got in his cross hairs, the pistols constantly being reloaded by Corbett.

Henri, Alain and Blaise left the boss to Favier and Athos, focusing their attentions instead on the bandits fool enough to try and escape instead of fighting them.

* * *

Aramis had just finished with D'Artagnan, the boy having passed out again just as he finished, when he noticed what Porthos was now aiming at.

"NO!" exclaimed Aramis as he used what strength he had left to throw himself against his brother. The sudden addition of his weight completely throwing the musketeer off and making his shot go wide, leaving the target surprised but unharmed.

"What the hell 'Mis?" growled Porthos, though even his anger didn't prevent him from helping his clearly injured brother off of the ground he had crumpled on, throwing one arm over his shoulder and tightening his grip on his waist to keep the medic upright.

Aramis seemed oblivious to both the question and the anger in the voice asking it, his eyes glued to the man his brother had been about to kill.

"Get out of here Remy," ordered Aramis, ignoring the spluttering going on from his brother. "I can't stop them killing you but I can give you a chance. You need to leave now."

Remy looked completely surprised by the musketeer's mercy, having anticipated, despite the help he had given, to be thrown to the wolves like the rest of his 'comrades'. He recovered quickly bowing low to the medic and raising his empty hands to the larger man, hoping his unarmed status would stop the man from going against his friend's orders.

"See ya around princess," he smirked before taking off into the forest, barely missing a shot from on of the other musketeer's as he fled.

"You had better have a damn good reason for that 'Mis," growled Porthos as he helped his brother back into the wagon, the anger in his eyes fading as it was replaced with concern for his brother's health.

"Later I promise," nodded Aramis, his good hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the injured joint now screaming with pain after his impromptu tackle of his brother.

* * *

Elsewhere in the camp Athos and Favier finally managed to catch up with Quentin. The man and one of his underlings almost managing to escape until Favier shot the ground right by their feet, making them stop and turn.

Quentin's eye's narrowed at Athos, instantly knowing he was the leader of the group. Turning briefly to his associate he order the man to take care of Favier while he handled Athos.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my brothers Quentin," spat Athos as he assumed a fighting stance, readying his blade.

Quentin smirked darkly at the musketeer, confidence that bordered on cockiness radiating off of him in waves. "Do your worst musketeer!"

For Athos the rest of the camp blurred out as he focused on the fight with Quentin. It became clear extremely quickly that the scarred man's confidence was not all bravado as the man had impressive skills.

The two fought for what felt like an age, one man getting the upper hand only to lose it to the other moments later, but eventually Quentin began to notice something about the swordsman he was fighting. Deciding quickly to confirm his suspicions he sharply changed the direction of his latest attack, forcing Athos to quickly adjust his footing in order to properly defend against it.

Upon seeing the pained wince that flashed across the musketeer's face before he could hide it Quentin knew his suspicions were correct and it took a great deal of his control not to smirk in that realization.

Unfortunately this brief loss of focus gave Athos the opportunity to slash his blade downward, leaving a deep but non-fatal gash on Quentin's torso that stretched from his shoulder to just above his belly button.

Growling both at his own incompetence and the attack itself Quentin decided he had had enough of the musketeer and after aggravating the man's obvious wound a bit more he dropped low to the ground, hooking his foot around Athos's ankle and pulling the man's feet out from under him.

Without wasting a beat he then brought the pommel of his blade down hard on the musketeer's injured knee, relishing with an ever-growing dark smirk the sound of agonizing pain the attack caused the man.

While Athos was still distracted by the overwhelming pain in his knee Quentin raised his blade, the tip pointing directly at the musketeer's heart.

Athos reclaimed just enough of his senses to twist his body in time to avoid a fatal wound. Instead of the blade piercing his heart it dug deep into the thick leather of his pauldron before puncturing the skin underneath.

It was at this point that Quentin realized how badly things were stacked against him so he decided to leave while that still seemed an option, though he was unable to stop himself from kneeling by the gasping musketeer's side and whispering, "Better luck next time musketeer," before rushing off into the forest.


	25. Brothers Reunion II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh your reactions to the last chapter were just what I was looking for :D My evil side was practically purring at the reviews. I hoping this chapter lessens a bit of the hate though :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the reviews - Glad you liked it. I'm glad our boys are all back together now too :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I couldn't resist whumping our boys a bit more plus with how Athos has been injured it gives him and D'Art plenty of chances to have adorable brotherly conversations so that's a plus. I have a plan for Remy now... well the bare parts of a plan anyway, so our favourite bandit had to be free. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhahaha I know! When I got the reviews after the cliffhanger and everyone was thinking our boys were going to race in or something I was sooooo excited to see how you'd all react to it being a dream and I was not disappointed :D Glad you liked Aramis/D'Art's brotherly moments I'm really looking forward to including moments with our other brother's now our boys are reunited. Remy will definitely be showing up again... as will the nickname :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oh yes Quentin will not be living to the end of this story that's for sure :D I have the beginnings of an idea for Remy now so he needed to be free. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - BWAHAHA the name's are back again XD Remy will be coming back before too long, I have the beginnings of a plan for him, just working the details out for it now. Worry not Quentin wont be alive come the end of the story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep all just a bad pain-induced dream because that's the cruel sort of person I am XD Glad you're happy Remy's alive :D A hunt for Quentin will be happening soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was a bit worried when you didnt review that you just hated me for that cliffy lol Athos and D'Artagnan will be having a moment today which I hope you like. Quentin will get what's coming to him before too long and I have the beginnings of a plan for Remy as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I wanted to do something I wasn't sure people would be expecting :) D'Art's stitches breaking is probably going to be the least painful thing to happen to him for a while :D I have the start of a plan for Remy so I needed him to be free hence Aramis letting him go. Oh I am soooo looking forward to bringing Marshall in, should be a lot of fun :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Quentin and Marshall shall be retaliating fairly soon but I want some brotherly time first. Poor Aramis is going to be worked to the bone with everyone getting injured again. Remy is needed for a later chapter hence being free. Gotta love a brief bit of guilt following a horrid nightmare :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I need Remy a later chapter so he needs to be free. Athos's injured shoulder isnt that bad thanks to his pauldron but worry not Aramis will be taking care of it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know it was pure evil wasn't it MWHAHAA! Well Athos DID get his knee injured in the chapter before, Quentin's action only made it worse. Quentin's going to return at some point... maybe even teaming up with Marshall :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know :D I do so enjoy being cruel like that :) Our boys are all back together today Yay! Aramis will have to explain himself to his brothers soon for letting Remy go. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know! I felt so evil and cruel (it was great!) I wanted to do something you all wouldn't expect and it seems like I made the right choice with this :D I loved the role reversal with D'Art caring for his brother, although its going to go back to them caring for him now they're all together again. Haha If I'm killing you already there's a bit in today's chapter that might just push you over the edge :) I loved writing D'Art's reaction to hearing Athos, its like instinct for him to react when he hears his voice it's great :D Oh I am just being a right evil sod to our lovely pup in later chapters, he'll probably be glad to be unconscious :D Worry not we'll be getting a D'Art/Athos moment and more are on their way in later chapters! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Excellent timing again my friend, I was just finishing up responding to reviews when yours came in :D I have the starts of a plan involving Remy so I needed him to be free... plus I felt I kinda owed him that after all the help he gave Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies & cakes to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Brothers Reunion II  
**

"Athos!" exclaimed Favier as he stumbled to his feet so he could rush to the injured musketeer's side, having been knocked to the ground in a last ditch attempt from his own opponent who he had managed to gravely and fatally wound only moments before.

The musketeer's eyes went wide as he saw the clear pain on his friend's face. "Can you stand?" he asked rapidly, his eyes roaming over the man's form for any other injuries aside from his knee and arm.

It took a moment but Athos, through gritted teeth, nodded and grudgingly accepted Favier's assistance in sitting up. Despite the enormous amount of pain that action caused the swordsman was confident he could stand at the very least but that was quickly proven to be a false assumption when he shifted his leg in anticipation of moving and a whole new world of pain erupted within him.

"That's a no on that then," mused Favier with clear worry in his voice. Standing the musketeer looked around for the nearest available person to help, both surprised and pleased to find that the rest of his friends were finishing up with the last of the bandits and that Porthos was worriedly hovering near the wagon that contained their missing friends.

"Henri!" he called upon noticing the musketeer was the closest to him.

The musketeer looked up from the crate he had been looking through and instantly noted the worry on the other musketeer's face and the panting, clearly injured form of Athos besides him.

"What do you need?" he asked firmly as soon as he was close enough to the pair, his eyes widening at just how pale the senior swordsman was, clearly whatever had happened had caused an inordinate amount of pain for the man.

"We need to get him to Aramis at the wagon but he can't put pressure on his knee," explained Favier quietly, "Think you can help me carry him?"

Without another word Henri moved to one side of Athos, instantly noting the blooded sleeve as he gently moved Athos's arm to sit on his shoulders, his other arm wrapping around the swordsman's waist. Catching on, Favier did the same on Athos's other side and, after giving the man a moment to ready himself, they lifted the man to his feet, both wincing in sympathy at the scream of pain that tore its way through gritted teeth.

With no small amount of effort and a surprising amount of cursing on Athos's part the trio was eventually able to reach the wagon, Porthos's eyes going wide as he saw his brother's state before he moved to take Favier's place.

"Go check Issac," said Porthos softly as he ushered the other musketeer away, knowing Athos would not appreciate a witness for the examination that was about to happen.

Favier nodded, grateful for the chance to check on his friend. Henri remained long enough to help Porthos support Athos's weight to the wagon but left quickly, understanding the need for the four men to be left alone.

* * *

"What did you do!?" exclaimed Aramis as he moved to his brother's side, movement coming easier to him after drinking some more of the pain draught Remy had left him with.

Seeing as how Athos was too wrapped up in the pain he was feeling to answer Porthos filled Aramis in on the knee wound the swordsman had sustained earlier that day and how he assumed further damage had been done to it.

"At this rate you're going to be the odd one out brother," teased Aramis lightly as he started examining Athos's knee, apologizing quietly to the man when he let out small sounds of pain.

Anger flashed through Porthos's eyes at the nonchalant tone Aramis was taking to the wounds they had all endured and he was about to snap at his friend for it when he noticed the trembling of his brother's form and realized that reverting back to comedy and jesting was probably the only thing keeping him together right now, especially as injured as he was.

Understanding took the place of anger in Porthos's eyes as he allowed himself to grin lazily, "Think that makes me the lucky one 'Mis."

Aramis hummed in agreement, his complete attention now on Athos's knee. Seeing this Porthos moved closer to D'Artagnan, leaning over the railing of the wagon to run his fingers through the boy's hair, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he allowed the worried tension of the past few days to bleed out of his system.

"…P'thos?" mumbled a sleepy version of D'Artagnan's voice, the one simple word bringing a bright smile to the larger musketeer's face.

"How'd ya know it was me?" smirked Porthos as he continued to run his hands through D'Artagnan's hair, the action making the boy let out a small contented sigh.

"…B'g… hands," mumbled D'Artagnan as means of explanation, though all it did was make Aramis chuckle and Porthos to grin brighter.

"How ya feeling kid?" asked the larger man softly as he leaned over a bit further to look into the younger man's pain-filled eyes.

"And don't say you're fine!" snapped an irritable Athos before D'Artagnan could even open his mouth, the pain making the musketeer's words sharper and his temper shorter.

D'Artagnan blinked at the new voice, clearly not having realized the swordsman had joined them.

"…'Thos?" he asked hesitantly as if afraid he wasn't really there and this conversation was simply another fever dream of his in which his brothers had arrived to save him and Aramis.

"You'll have to ignore him D'Art," smiled Porthos as he gestured to where the swordsman was being seen to. "'Mis's prodding's making him all grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy!"

"I'm not prodding!" exclaimed the two voices as one, making Porthos burst out laughing and D'Artagnan crack a small, yet exhausted smile.

Porthos raised an eyebrow at his brothers, "'Thos you just snapped at the whelp after everything that's happened and 'Mis, you're literally prodding his knee right now."

Both men blinked in surprise but Aramis was the first to recover as a breathy chuckle left his lips.

"Fair enough mon ami. Don't suppose I can tear you away from our pup for a minute to give me a hand with this, I find myself one short?" he smiled, nodding to his bandaged arm. He had removed the tight binding that kept his arm from moving some time ago as was now starting to regret doing so given the pain flaring up whenever he jostled the limb too much. Unfortunately there was no way around that when examining his brother so he was forcing himself to grin and bear it.

Nodding Porthos removed his hand from D'Artagnan's hair and moved to Aramis's side. The medic then explaining how he needed to split and then wrap Athos's knee, the swordsman having fractured it during his fight with Quentin, the pair of them chuckling when Athos groaned at the bed-rest Aramis had ordered for him.

"Well at least the kid will have company," shrugged Porthos as he wrapped a bandaged around the splints Aramis was holding in place.

"…Not a kid," murmured the Gascon tiredly as he did his best to glare at his brother, the attempt only succeeding in making all three men laugh at him, though that in itself did wonders for the younger man's wounded spirit.

"You never answered the question," stated Athos, his words coming through gritted teeth as he did his best not to snap in anger as his leg flared with pain.

Confusion flickered across D'Artagnan's face briefly until his pain-dazed mind recalled what had been asked of him only moments before. Not wanting to anger his injured brother and mentor more than he already was the young Gascon settled for something that, although was not a lie, was far from the full truth.

"…Sore," he admitted quietly, his eyes closing so he would not see the pity on their faces for his situation. He knew Aramis was keeping the full extent of his injuries from him in an effort to protect him but the Gascon could tell, simply from the never-ending pain his body was in, that he had suffered greatly and must look quite the sight to his brothers.

Aramis sighed at the answer his brother gave, he had been hoping for an honest explanation of how he had been feeling, if only to know what he needed to do to help ease the wounds that clearly troubled him.

"He'd likely do better if he had something to eat," suggested the medic, his own energy beginning to leave him as his shoulder screamed in pain. During their captivity they had rarely been given anything to eat and with D'Artagnan being unconscious most of the time he had been given even less. "It's been a while since we last ate."

Anger flashed in both Porthos and Athos's eyes as they picked up on the underlying message.

"I'll see what I can do," smiled Porthos as he forced the anger down, simply happy to have something to do to help them.

* * *

Shortly after Porthos disappeared to get some food Aramis decided to try and nap, hoping that he wouldn't be sleeping long enough for nightmares to hit.

"I am sorry D'Artagnan," said Athos quietly a few moments later, once he was sure Aramis was asleep and it was just he and his protégé awake.

Confusion once again flickered across D'Artagnan's face as he slowly moved his head to face his mentor, though the swordsman continued before he could question it.

"That this happened to you," explained Athos as he weakly took the younger man's hand in his own, neither man commenting on the comfort they each took from that simple action.

Athos watched with nothing but sympathy in his eyes as D'Artagnan struggled to keep his composure. The softly spoken words from his mentor having cracked the wall he had fought to build around the mass of emotions that frequently threatened to overwhelm him.

Knowing the younger man was unable to respond Athos continued. "To leave one's home because of the memories that haunt them there, that I know well," said the swordsman; his eyes clouding as he briefly lost himself to the memories of time spent in his own childhood home. The times spent with his parents, Thomas and even Anne before things had been destroyed and those memories tainted.

Clearing his throat as he forced himself out of the memories Athos turned back to D'Artagnan, the younger man's eyes glassy as he fought to contain the tears that wanted to fall.

"But to lose the home you cherish out of no wish of your own is something I would not wish upon anyone… especially you."

That was it for the Gascon as his weakening control finally broke and tears streamed down his cheeks as his chest heaved with painful sobs.

Hating the pain his baby brother was in Athos forced his body to shift closer to the sobbing boy, wrapping his arms around his protégé's shaking frame as soon as he was able, whispered words of comfort and promises of justice slipping from his lips as he sought any way to ease the boy's pain.

The sobs of their youngest also seemed to attract both Porthos and Aramis, the medic having woken from his nap as soon as the boy started crying. Despite not being privy to the conversation that preceded the current situation Aramis knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. So instead he moved himself to D'Artagnan's other side and placed his hand on D'Artagnan's leg, gently squeezing them in an effort to both reassure and comfort whereas Porthos gently placed the food he had brought over to one side and returned his fingers to the younger man's hair.

They remained this way for some time, distantly grateful for the remainder of their group allowing them the time and space they needed to help comfort their grieving youngest.

It was only when D'Artagnan's sobs eventually subsided and his energy was thoroughly spent that the three men reluctantly moved away, letting their brother rest as comfortably as possible.

"So," mused Porthos as he handed over the now cool food to his bothers, "Now what?"


	26. Painful Truths

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **We're at over 350 reviews now! Love you all for that 3**

 **Bit of a serious chapter for our boys today but they're together and that's all that matters :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Pretty much the theme for my stories :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Fair enough :D I'm just glad you take the time to read my work :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you like the comparison, I thought it started quite a cute scene so I'm happy you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - I loved writing that ending scene so I'm soooo glad you liked it :D They're heading off soon and they're currently safe as Quentin's tending to the wounds he got from Athos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha cranky Athos is great, lots of fun to write. I have a plan for Quentin. He's busy tending to the wound Athos gave him at the moment so he wont be showing up for a bit but he'll be out for revenge when he returns :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not, no tear-jerking scenes in this one. Yeah a lot of our boys are injured (I'm evil that way.) I think Issac's fun to whump because we can have brotherly moments between him and Favier. I'm afraid Quentin wont be back for a little bit but... he will be out for revenge when he returns :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I really liked that bit so I'm glad to read you liked it. We've got some more comfort moments happening in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm so happy they're all back together again :) I've missed our brotherly moments... I mean D'Art/Aramis moments are great but I've really missed our other boys too. Now? Now they rest/recover and prepare for Quentin's return mwhahaha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - I know :D I'm so glad they're all together so I can write cute moments like that again... I'll admit I kinda forgot about our captives so I've added a brief bit at the end of this chapter though they will be showing up again in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He really does need some rest but I fear he wont until all of his brothers are healing properly and they're all safe. I loved the breakdown scene although it did make me want to hug him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad I've got Porthos back to watch over Aramis now. Our lovely medic's been needing that. They will start heading home soon but I can't promise it will be an uneventful journey :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Athos wont be leaving D'Art's side for a little while, don't worry :D I had planned to injure Athos worse then he was but I didn't think that would be fair to Aramis who's barely keeping himself together at the moment. He'll probably get whumped again in a later chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha I know right! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the reunion, I'm so glad to have our boys together again so I can write cute brotherly moments again. Worry not there's no tear-jerking moments today so you should be safe waiting for your train :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad to hear you liked the bit of banter we had between Aramis and Porthos, we've got another bit today which I absolutely LOVE. I'm really really hoping you like. Having Porthos back is good as he can watch over Aramis, something the medic needs. I've missed all the brotherly moments so I may be going a bit overboard at the moment so forgive me :D Grumpy Athos is fun but his protective side will come out again in a coming chapter when our boys start heading for home. I'm so glad you liked the chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Painful Truths  
**

"We need to get back to the Captain," said Aramis, his voice taking on a hard edge that surprised the two men, even more so when they noticed their friend's eyes had not left the sleeping form of their little brother.

"Aramis?" Athos asked. He could feel his own eyes beginning to drop as the events of the last few days truly began to hit him but he fought off sleep, sensing something was deeply troubling his brother.

"I need him to send men out after someone."

"Quentin wont get away with what he's done, you know that 'Mis," said Porthos softly, his brows furrowing in confusion as Aramis shook his head.

"Not after him," stated the medic, the anger in his eyes only intensifying as D'Artagnan let out a small whimper in his sleep, though the anger nearly faded into fondness when he noticed Athos once again take the boy's hand in his own.

Looking back up at his brother the marksman continued, "I think we'd all like that pleasure ourselves… No I need his help to find Antoine."

Athos blinked, confusion flickering across his face as he tried to remember where he had heard that name. Porthos however, remembered first.

"Antoine? The man Issac and Favier mentioned was meeting with Quentin?"

Aramis sighed, his eyes drifting back to his sleeping little brother, ensuring the boy was truly asleep and so wouldn't hear his next words before turning his now hardened gaze back to his brothers.

"Antoine is… Antoine D'Artagnan, our pup's own uncle sold him and the village to pay off a debt."

* * *

Porthos was filled with pure rage as he listened to his brother explain what he knew of D'Artagnan's uncle. It was taking every single drop of control he had not to lash out at something or someone and as the only people around him at the moment were those he loved most dearly it became even more important for him to maintain control.

Anger was fairly rare for the larger man, at least the sort of anger he was currently experiencing but the knowledge that his brother, his little brother who had agonized over his momentary lack of faith in his innocence when he was arrested for murder after only knowing each other a couple of months so much that he had actually gotten on his knees to beg forgiveness from the larger man, had effectively been unknowingly sold into slavery to cover the debt of an uncle who they all knew he would have helped willingly had the man simply asked.

Slavery was a tense topic for the larger musketeer, his mother having spent some of her life as one. He himself had thankfully never had to feel the sting of a master's whip but the terrifying stories his mother had told him when he had asked had left him with horrific nightmares for weeks.

Slavery had left more than a physical mark on his mother, he knew the memories of her time as a slave haunted her sleep and had the otherwise proud woman shirking back and almost quivering in fear at outburst of anger.

The thought that anyone, especially one he himself held so dear, was almost subjected to a life of fear and pain that slavery would bring sickened him and it wasn't until he felt the stab of broken glass digging into his palm that the larger man realized that in his anger he had broken the goblet he had been holding.

"Porthos?" asked Aramis worriedly, moving to inspect the damage done to his brother's hand. His face was full of understanding and sympathy that Porthos couldn't take it.

"I'll be back," he muttered, waving off the medic's concern as he spun on his heels and stormed off into the forest, fully intent on finding someway to let out his anger that didn't put his brother's at risk.

* * *

"We knew he wouldn't react well," said Athos sleepily as he continued his personal battle against the call of sleep, his head turned towards the direction his brother had stormed off in, worry and exhaustion filling his eyes.

"He handled it better than I expected," nodded Aramis as he brushed the shards of broken glass out of the wagon before turning back to his brother. "He'll be gone a while, we should get some rest. I'm sure you'd prefer we head out as soon as possible."

"Only if you both are up for it," said Athos, not wanting to put either of his brothers through additional paid if they were not yet ready for the journey, despite how much he deeply wanted to get both men back to the safety of the garrison.

Aramis sighed tiredly, his good hand moving to rest lightly on his injured shoulder as the man struggled not to hiss in pain. "I'll be fine with a pain draught or two during the ride. Normally I would request a delay given D'Artagnan's condition but he seems to be improving and I don't like being out in the open like this with threats to his safety still about. We'd need to take it slow and avoid the back roads as much as possible but otherwise I think we'd be okay to leave fairly soon."

Athos nodded, his gaze flickering to the forest and then to D'Artagnan before his eyes fluttered closed, his hand still holding D'Artagnan's.

Aramis was a bit more reluctant to sleep but after informing the others that they were going to stay the night and requesting they seek out Porthos if he wasn't back within the hour, he too gave into the demands of his body and allowed himself to curl up by his brothers' sides, sending up a prayer for dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the morning when Aramis next awoke and he couldn't stop the contented smile that grew on his face when he realized he had managed to sleep without a single nightmare. Part of him surmised that it was likely down to the comforting and reassuring presence of his brothers all being there, Porthos having returned within an hour of storming off.

Whether or not that thought was correct mattered little to the medic, as he was just relieved to have finally managed some sleep. He knew the journey home was going to be hard on all of them but especially D'Artagnan and he would need his energy if he were to keep the younger man's already weak condition from deteriorating further.

Looking over at his brothers Aramis couldn't help but chuckle at Athos. The man had clearly shifted sometime during the night as he was now lying largely on his side, facing the open part of the wagon as if readying himself to protect them during the night.

"Don't," murmured a voice, effectively stopping the medic from touching the sleeping swordsman, the man intending to move his leg into a more comfortable position. Turning his gaze towards the voice Aramis raised a worried yet questioning eyebrow to Porthos who was standing there with a tray of food.

"'Thos aint slept much since you guys disappeared, pretty sure this is the most he's slept in one go since then actually."

Aramis frowned, not liking that at all. He noticed when they reunited that both of his brothers were sporting dark circles under their eyes, much like he himself was, but he didn't know things had been that bad for his friend.

Noticing his friend's frown Porthos sighed before gently climbing into the wagon and sitting himself close enough to his brother to wrap his arm around the man's shoulders, being mindful of the medic's injury.

"'e'll be alright 'Mis, he just needs a few good nights rest like the rest of us."

Aramis sighed, "I hope you're right, though I'm worried about our journey back to Paris if this is the condition we are in already."

Grinning Porthos pointed over to the small group of musketeers all but one snoring away in front of a dwindling fire. "That's what they're here for."

Aramis felt his worries fade in response to his brother's confident attitude and his smile that was contagious enough to have him grinning back.

"I know I did not say so earlier," mumbled Aramis as he let his head rest lightly on the larger man's shoulder. "But I am really glad to see you."

Porthos's grin grew sly and Aramis already began regretting saying anything. "Aww 'Mis I knew you'd miss me."

"Where on earth did you get that idea?" teased Aramis as he helped himself to some of the food his brother had brought. "I merely said it was good to see you. A sentiment you might have shared had you spent heaven knows how long in my position. Some of those men had faces not even a mother could love."

Aramis's comments had Porthos bursting out in loud laughter, his chortles waking not on several members of Henri's group but also Athos who startled at the loud sound and instantly went on the defensive, having expected an attack, only to curse as pain shot through his knee and his arm.

"Sorry 'Thos," chuckled Porthos as he shifted away from Aramis to help his friend sit up before handing him a plate of food, his eyes daring the man to try and not eat it.

"I want to have a look at that arm again before we head out," announced Aramis once Athos had finished eating. "The blade didn't penetrate too deep thanks to your pauldron but with our luck it'll get infected if I don't check it regularly."

Athos nodded, a slight grimace as his body began to anticipate the pain that it would be enduring soon. The swordsman then noticed Aramis's hand moving to once again rest on his injured shoulder.

Seeing the look Athos was sending him, one mixed between worry and confusion, Aramis was quick to explain how he had come to get the wound, how it had worsened and its current state.

"Is that why you let him go?" asked Porthos, thinking back to the bandit his brother had allowed to leave during their ambush on the camp.

Aramis sighed in resignation as Athos's eyes narrowed, "Let who go?"

"'Mis here stopped me from shooting one of the bandits, then he told him to get out of here and let him walk away."

"WHAT!" roared Athos, his voice waking the remaining musketeers and making D'Artagnan stir, although he had yet to notice that.

"Enough alright," frowned Aramis as he glared at Porthos. "I owed him okay. Neither D'Art nor me would likely be alive if it wasn't for him. Murder seemed poor repayment for the help he gave us."

Both Porthos and Athos's eyes narrowed at this, though they did lose some of their anger as concern took its place.

"He gave me my supplies so I could treat D'Artagnan. He kept an eye on my wound when he could and helped treat it when I collapsed. D'Artagnan would have died without those supplies and while I doubt Quentin would have let me die so easily that infection, if left to get worse, could have had disastrous consequences."

Neither Porthos nor Athos seemed to know what to say to that so Aramis turned to D'Artagnan, picking up the cup of lukewarm broth as he moved.

"I'll check on your arm after I've seen to D'Artagnan," stated the medic coldly, a touch of hurt in his voice for how his brothers had seemingly assumed he didn't have a genuine reason for his actions.

* * *

Athos opened his mouth to say something, what he wasn't sure, but Blaise who had come over to inquire as to when they would be leaving interrupted him.

"As soon as Aramis has finished checking our injuries," stated Athos as he answered Blaise's question.

"I'll tell the others to start preparing then. Issac, Favier and Corbett left early this morning," added Blaise when he noticed Athos's curious look over to the other musketeer's makeshift camp. "They took the villagers back to Lupiac, to see what they can salvage of their lives. Our brothers are going to try and pick up Quentin's trail after that." explained Blaise before he returned to his own group, letting the inseparables have what privacy they could offer them for the examinations about to happen.


	27. A Brother's Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - He'll be letting someone check it before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying the presence of our other musketeers :) Oh yeah Quentin will definitely be back before too long :) I'm looking forward to Remy coming back but it'll be a little while before that happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - He knew they'd react that way anyway but he had to let him go. Athos and Porthos will be forgiving and apologizing to our lovely medic quite soon once they've slept a bit and realized why Aramis did what he did. Love the name for Quentin :D He'll be coming back at some point but I want to focus on our boys a bit first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I have briefly mentioned Porthos's reaction to slavery in some of the earlier chapters so it was quite nice to expand on that :D Athos's reaction to Remy being free was fun to write. D'Art wont be learning about his uncle's part in what happened for a few chapters as I want him to be in better health before he learns it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I saw this when I was at work today and was thinking "Possibly but nothing too bad's going to happen to any of our boys today" ... and then I read through what I had written when I got home and realized you were right :D I'm planning to focus on our boys for a few more chapters before the drama really starts up again but I have some fun things planned... Especially regarding D'Art's uncle :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Oh I'm SOOO excited to start writing the chapters around D'Arts uncle but I'm going to be focusing on our boys for a bit. Worry not it wont cause a rift between them as they'll each be seeing and understanding the others thinking once they've rested and recovered a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha your review made me smile :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aramis will be getting over it once he's slept a bit more and the tensions go down a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmm we'll see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really looking forward to getting to the chapters revolving around D'Art's uncle but we're going to be staying focused on our boys for a bit longer yet. Glad you liked the slavery bit with Porthos but don't worry he'll be fine wandering off for a bit. I loved the banter between our boys. We've got another round of banter near the end of this chapter which might be a bit odd but I was very very tired when I wrote it so you might have to let me off for that. We've definitely got a lot of drama coming our way quite soon so be ready :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Brother's Pain  
**

"You did the right thing," mumbled D'Artagnan as Aramis settled by his head to help him drink the broth. When Aramis only looked confused by the Gascon's words D'Artagnan elaborated. "With Remy… Can't forgive him… for what he did… but still… He saved you…"

Aramis smiled at his little brother, knowing just how much it was taking the boy to admit this to him. Ruffling his hair fondly the medic murmured a quiet thank you before helping cradle his head and drink the broth.

* * *

Shortly after finishing the broth D'Artagnan was subjected to quite the lengthy examination of his wounds. The process had dark spots constantly dancing across the younger man's vision and D'Artagnan was pretty sure he might have actually passed out briefly at one point.

"How you doing there kid?" asked Porthos softly, the man having come over to help comfort the younger man as much as he could during the examination.

Aramis was in the process of removing the light wrappings he had placed over D'Artagnan's badly burnt arm and it was sending waves of near overwhelming pain through the younger man's body and it was taking everything D'Artagnan had not to scream bloody murder. This did not stop the tears that flowed relentlessly down his cheeks however, nor the colour that blanched from his skin as he struggled against the urge to throw up or pass out.

Athos, unable to move thanks to the damage done to his knee, watched from his spot in the wagon with clear and obvious worry on his face. He deeply wanted to know if the boy's arm was showing signs of improvement but all three of them knew better than to start questioning Aramis when he was focused like he was now.

Although his focus was on D'Artagnan, Porthos did notice, out of the corner of his eye, that Aramis had finished unwrapping the wound and the larger man couldn't stop himself from looking at the damage done to his brother.

Bile rose in the senior musketeer's throat as he saw the horrific burn that marred his brother's skin. Admittedly the wound was looking somewhat better as it was now not as infected as it had been before but it was still a mentally scaring sight and Porthos was just glad D'Artagnan was too out of it to really notice it at that point.

"Aramis?" asked Athos, unable to reframe from asking any longer. It was killing him not to be by his protégé's side, especially when the boy was in pain and it was made even harder by the lack of answers from either of his other brothers.

Sensing the man's growing frustration and worry Aramis decided to take pity on him and give them his verdict on the boy's wound.

"The infection's clearing up nicely, I think it should clear up in a few days providing we ensure nothing happens to make it worse. Overall the burn itself is healing as expected, though… there is something I would like to try if you're up for it D'Art," explained Aramis, his attention focusing on the younger man as he spoke the last bit.

D'Artagnan forced his eyes open to stare apprehensively at his brother. "What?"

"I wont lie it will likely hurt a great deal," warned Aramis as he shifted more into the Gascon's line of sight, knowing the boy was likely too tired and drained to even move his head right now.

"Do you need to do it?" asked Athos worriedly, not wanting to subject the boy to more pain if it wasn't essential.

"Not if you don't want me to D'Art," admitted Aramis softly as he directed the answer to Athos's question to the barely conscious boy. "But it would give me an idea as to the extent of the damage done and how well your arm is truly progressing."

Though D'Artagnan looked like he might throw up from the idea of even more pain he nodded sharply to his brother, knowing the man wouldn't have suggested it if he didn't think it important.

"Okay," nodded Aramis, sympathy and slight guilt filling his eyes as he began to explain what they were going to do.

"I need to know how much, if at all, the burn has damaged your arm function, so I'm going to hold your hand," D'Artagnan paled even further at this thought but kept his eyes focused on Aramis. "Then, when you're ready, I need you to squeeze my hand as hard as you absolutely can. We'll do this again in a week or so time and compare the difference."

D'Artagnan nodded again, the explanation making sense even to his slightly pain-dulled mind and he forced his fingers to uncurl so Aramis could take hold of his hand.

Aramis grinned, "That itself is an improvement mon ami," reassured the medic, quickly wiping away the tears from his brother's cheeks before lifting his own hand, hesitating as it hovered just above D'Artagnan's own.

"You ready?" he asked, waiting until D'Artagnan nodded to place his hand in the Gascon's.

Unprepared to the pain that simple action would cause D'Artagnan let out a small scream, clamping his teeth down hard on his bottom lip moments later in an effort to silence his cries.

"Just breathe D'Art," soothed Porthos as he ran his fingers through the Gascon's hair.

"Whenever you're ready D'Artagnan," reassured Aramis as he resisted the urge to squeeze the boy's hand in comfort, knowing that not only would that be going completely against his objective but also would cause his patient even more pain.

Silence enveloped the group for a few minutes until Aramis felt a light pressure on his hand, drawing his attention instantly to it. He could hear D'Artagnan whimpering in pain and knew he wouldn't be able to do this much longer but if he was honest with himself the medic was far more concerned with how little pressure he could feel on his hand.

When D'Artagnan's strength and stubbornness ran out and the light grip disappeared Aramis was quick to remove his hand, moving it to cup the boy's face and use his thumb to wipe away the tears once again staining his brother's cheeks.

"You did good D'Art," smiled the medic reassuringly, his voice soft and soothing. "Get some rest, we're going to start heading back after I've checked on Athos."

Aramis hadn't even finished speaking before the younger man was asleep once again, making the medic chuckle lightly before his expression became serious and he turned towards the waiting men before him.

* * *

He ignored their questions as best he could, stating that he would know little until he had something to compare it too in a week's time. Then without another word he turned his focus to Athos and unwrapping the blood stained bandage covering his shoulder wound.

"You got lucky here mon ami," stated Aramis as he gently examined the stitches he had place in his brother's skin the night before. "The blade managed to avoid doing any serious damage and providing we keep an eye on it to avoid infection it will likely heal with only a faint scar."

"D'Artagnan?" Athos asked, having gathered from Aramis's earlier tone that there was something his brother was keeping from them.

Aramis ignored his question and continued with his explanation. "It is however, going to quite sore for a while so I'll find something to use as a sling to keep it from jostling too much during the ride back."

"Aramis," growled Athos, his voice warning his brother against ignoring his question again.

With a sigh Aramis looked over his good shoulder to check that D'Artagnan was still sleeping before turning his attention back to his now worried brothers.

"He has a lot less strength in his arm than I was hoping for," admitted the medic quietly, lowering his eyes so as to not see the worry in his brothers' eyes.

"What does that mean for him?" asked Porthos, his eyes locking onto the now covered burn. Aramis had left it unwrapped for now but was planning on covering it again before the day was out.

"I…I'm not sure," whispered Aramis as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's a bit early to tell at the moment. It's only been a few days since the wound actually started healing and his body hasn't had much strength anyway thanks to his fever and our general lack of food. I'll do another check in about a week, we'll know what we're looking at better then."

* * *

Silence followed Aramis's statement before the medic cut through it as he began checking over Athos's leg, reiterating the information he had given his friend the day before about not moving or putting pressure on the joint otherwise he risked doing serious damage to it.

"I heard you the first time Aramis," grumbled the swordsman as he bit back a hiss, his eyes narrowing on the medic who was currently, with help from Porthos, rebandaging his knee.

"Well it won't kill you to hear it again," sassed Aramis with a cheeky grin. "Who knows maybe it'll sink in if you hear it more than once."

Porthos chuckled, "I think the years you've spent looking after us are perfect examples of that not being true 'Mis."

Sighing dramatically Aramis finished tying the bandage, "I suppose. D'Artagnan's new enough though, there might be hope for him yet."

"Says the man who collapsed after not taking care of his own wound," sniped Athos, the pain in his knee making him grouchier than usual.

Aramis's face flushed in embarrassment making Porthos burst out laughing and Athos to smirk smugly.

"Yes, yes you make a good point brother," acknowledged Aramis with hints of his own smirk, making Athos's fall slightly. "Although considering I can walk and you cant I think I win."

In between chuckles at his brothers' 'argument' Porthos managed to say, "You do know this isn't a competition right?"

Only for his laughter to renew when both brothers turned to him and said, "Of course it is."

"W-What's so funny?" asked a pained and slightly sluggish voice, instantly drawing all three men's attention.

"Aramis thinks he's won over 'Thos," stated Porthos, smirk still on his face and amusement still flickering in his eyes.

It took a moment for D'Artagnan to understand what Porthos was saying but eventually it clicked and he nodded weakly, his pained version of a cheeky smile sent Aramis's way as he said, "…'e can walk."

"SEE!" exclaimed Aramis joyfully as he leaned over and ruffled his brother's hair. "D'Art gets it!"

"Traitor," huffed Athos under his breath but even he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips at the sight of D'Artagnan smiling at them, joy briefly overriding the pain in his eyes as he congratulated Aramis on his 'win'.

* * *

"Hey Athos!" called Henri as he moved to stand by the wagon. The musketeer noticed that Aramis was sitting by an awake D'Artagnan and he couldn't help the grin that lit up his face.

"Damn it's good to see you awake D'Artagnan. You had the lot of us worried."

"Sorry," murmured D'Artagnan as he offered the musketeer a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it kid," smirked Henri before his expression became serious. "Just prepare yourself for the regiment to hover over you for a while. We don't take well to one of our own in pain."

Despite the seriousness of Henri's voice D'Artagnan could hear the underlying affection there and it warmed him and had his smile gaining strength as he nodded to the man.

Seemingly pleased with the boy's response Henri turned to Athos, the person he had come over to talk to in the first place.

"We're pack up and ready to go. We found some blankets in one of the crates so we can help pad the wagon if you want."

Aramis nodded, "That'd be good, Porthos can give you a hand while I make up some pain draught for us."

"What if I wanna stay right here?" smirked Porthos as he shuffled even more into the corner of the wagon.

"Just get going," laughed Aramis as he lightly pushed his brother's arm, his grin growing as he heard the man muttering under his breath.

* * *

It took some time and some careful maneuvering but eventually they were able to line the wagon with several blankets, making it infinitely more comfortable for the two men who would be riding within it.

"You're sure he can handle this?" asked Athos for the third time as he settled himself into the wagon, his eyes never drifting from D'Artagnan who had fallen asleep soon after being placed back in the now padded wagon.

Aramis looked conflicted but eventually nodded, "We'll keep an eye on him and we'll stop if we have to, I wont risk more than we have to."

Knowing he wasn't going to get better than that Athos nodded, letting Aramis move away and head to his horse. Once Aramis was out of view Athos forced his body to shift closer to his brother, grimacing at the pain that stabbed through his knee as he moved.

Once he was close enough the swordsman maneuvered himself so he was sitting up, his back resting on one of the sides of the wagon. When he was situated he gently pulled D'Artagnan closer to him, being mindful of his injuries as he did so. When he was done D'Artagnan's head was resting lightly in his lap and the boy was sleeping soundly under his brother's watchful gaze.


	28. Travel Pains

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmmm I'm not too sure what I feel about this chapter. This is the first chapter of this story I've had to write the day it gets published thanks to my insomnia playing up again which is making me not able to sleep when I need/want to and so end up sleeping when I shouldn't be i.e. when I'm supposed to be writing. This meant that I have now caught up to the already written chapters I had done.**

 **Anyways back to this chapter... I'm afraid it's a bit of a filler today but I hope you like it regardless x**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos's knee is going to be playing up for a bit but it means he can stay beside D'Artagnan and give us cute brotherly moments :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - As hard as it was for him to admit D'Art does respect the fact that Remy saved Aramis's life and was instrumental in saving his as well. D'Art's arm is going to be a cause of great pain and worry for a fair while but it'll get better eventually. I could totally see Treville helping D'Art out if I was to have a seriously evil moment and made him lose his arm, though I could see it being painful for him to be around the garrison and not be a musketeer anymore. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Hmmm knowing my evil brain like I do I think it would be wise to worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GingietheSnap: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter26) Our boys will see why Aramis did what he did with regards to Remy once they've calmed down and slept a bit... Tensions were a bit too high in that chapter for them to think clearly about something like that. Damn why didn't I think of a metal goblet... We'll have that happen in a later chapter when the uncle returns :D (chapter27) D'Art's arm is going to be causing a lot of pain and worry for a while but I planning for it to eventually heal up okay. Our boys are putting off telling him about his uncle for as long as possible both to save him emotional pain and because they worry how he'll handle it given his current health. Hmmm I think Athos would probably force himself to walk on that damaged knee if he had no other choice and had to do it. They will eventually reach Paris. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked the cuteness of the chapter... I figured we've had some serious chapters and need some cuteness to even it out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - You know, I was having a bit of a rubbish day at work then I got your review about dragons and it cheered me right up :D Dragon's would definitely be cool to add ... and now I'm imagining our boys decked out in shining armor preparing to fight a dragon... Now that's a nice mental picture :) ... Sorry got distracted ;) Glad you liked the brotherly moments, we'll be seeing more of them coming. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Lack of food definitely isnt helping his recovery but his brothers wont let him go hungry from now on :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - You're right to be worried about D'Art, though I do plan to have him recover fully eventually. I do have some more whumpage planned for all of our boys but we have a bit of a wait until that happens. Hurt Athos is going to be watching over our poor injured pup so expect cute brotherly moments between the two :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it :) Expect more bromance to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hehe lots of squishy feels :) Not so many in today's chapter but I have more planned :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - For me that's a valid question :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured something must have come up when you didn't review yesterday as you're always so lovely enough to review every chapter :) As long as you enjoyed it though that's all that matters :D D'Art will definitely recover with his brother's help and regular food :) Athos's going to be stuck with D'Art for a while as they both heal so expect some cute brotherly moments to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. It was hard for D'Art to admit but he does respect Remy for helping Aramis. I doubt he'll ever be able to forgive the man for what he did to his village. Oh I am FAR from through with our lovely pup :D I've lots of plans for him and our other boys so expect drama to start happening fairly soon :D Grouchy/grumbly Athos is fun to write and imagine though he's slightly more relaxed today as our boys have started the journey home. I'm not sure where the competition bit came from but I liked it so I'm glad its been well received. We've got a bit more banter happening today but as I said at the start of the AN, I'm not entirely sure how this ended up turning out so if its rubbish I do apologize. Haha I thought you might like that snuggly moment, I have another one planned for tomorrow so you have that to look forward to :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Travel Pains  
**

They were barely a few hours into their ride when Porthos noticed it. At first he had assumed that Aramis was simply trying to compensate for his injury, not wanting to risk jarring it on the ride but as time passed the larger musketeer realized there was something more serious going on.

"…'Mis?" he called quietly, not wanting to bring attention to the matter in case his growing suspicions were wrong.

Aramis said nothing in response but did turn his head to send his friend a quizzical look, silently asking what was wrong, the marksman having heard the worry underlying his brother's words.

"Are you okay?"

Aramis's confused look instantly vanished to one of surprise, evidently not having expected Porthos to have noticed anything wrong with him.

"Oh don't look so shocked," teased Porthos as he lightly slapped Aramis's leg.

"Never mon ami," grinned Aramis, though Porthos could tell it was strained and this made him all the more worried.

"You took some of that pain draught right?" asked the larger man, a theory building in his mind as his eyes subtly roved over his brother's form, frowning internally as he saw the sweat building on his friend's brow and the paleness of his skin.

Aramis nodded, though it made Porthos's eyes narrow. "I made enough for everyone.

Porthos scowled, his eyebrow rising as he stared now his now squirming brother, "That's not what I asked you 'Mis."

The lack of response from Aramis was telling enough and Porthos fought to contain the outburst of anger that he almost released. A loud outburst would only attract attention and they were trying to avoid scrutiny as much as a group their size could.

"Why?" he growled, anger and concern fighting within him for dominance as he stared hard at his brother.

"It… slipped my mind," admitted the medic sheepishly, a faint pink tinge appearing on his cheeks. "I was so wrapped up in checking over D'Artagnan and making sure Athos didn't jostle his knee when we move him back into the wagon that I completely forgot to take my draught. I had taken one when I first woke up so the pain was manageable, it's only really the last hour or so it's come back."

"And you didn't think to mention it?"

Aramis shrugged with his good arm, "We're stopping soon anyway, I thought I would be okay until then. Besides it can't hurt to have one more person clear-minded enough to watch for trouble –"

"That's what they're here for!" hissed Porthos as he pointed to the musketeers leading the group, who despite having noticing the growing tensions between the two, said nothing, giving the two men what privacy they could.

"You're hopeless," sighed Porthos, frustration leaking into his voice before he sat up straighter and raised his voice enough to address their entire group. "Find somewhere to stop."

* * *

Thankfully his order was followed without question from the other men and without protest from his brother and ten minutes later the group found themselves stopping in a small clearing by a stream.

With Athos out of commission with his injuries Porthos stepped up to take charge of the group and began issuing out instructions to water the horses and make some food while he checked on his wounded brothers.

"Is this really necessary," huffed Aramis as Porthos helped him down from his horse, the marksman's embarrassed tint returning when he stumbled slightly as his feet hit the ground.

"'Mis you were five more minutes away from falling off of your horse with the way you were beginning to sway," retorted Porthos as he helped his friend sit down before passing over his medical bags.

"Now I'm going to check the kid and 'Thos are still asleep. While I'm doing that find what you need for me to use on that shoulder of yours."

"Oh no," dismissed Aramis with a slight tease to his voice in his efforts to lighten his brother's mood. "I've seen your needlework, you're not coming anywhere near me."

Porthos barked out a laugh at the overly dramatic expression on his brother's face before smirking at the man. "Good thing you don't need stitches then." Nodding to the supplies he added, "I'll use any old thing if something's not out by the time I get back."

Just as he was walking away Porthos heard Aramis mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "yes mother," making the larger musketeer chuckle quietly as he approached the wagon.

* * *

"Figured you'd be asleep," mused Porthos as he leaned against the side of the wagon to talk to his brother.

Athos nodded in greeting and merely glared down at his knee in response to Porthos's concern, making the man nod in return as he realized that the pain had returned and had made it difficult for the swordsman to sleep.

"How'd he handle the ride?"

Athos looked down at his baby brother, the Gascon's head still nestled in his lap and the swordsman's arm was wrapped around his body in a light yet protective manor.

"He was out for most of it, which is probably a good thing," responded Athos as he lifted his gaze from D'Artagnan to Porthos. "He showed some signs of distress but I'm not sure if that was from pain or a nightmare."

Porthos nodded, "I've got Blaise making some food, should be ready soon. Are you going to be okay helping him or do you need a hand?"

"I'll be fine," nodded Athos, his own stomach grumbling quietly at the mention of food. "Stay with Aramis, from what I could hear it sounds like he needs someone to watch him right now."

Porthos snorted, "Aint that an understatement. He's been in increasing pain for at least half of our ride because it 'slipped his mind' to take a pain draught before we left and then was too damn stubborn to mention it until I brought it up."

Athos's eyes widened in worry and he stretched his neck so he could see over the wagon railing to his brother who was sorting through his medical supplies by their quickly made fire.

"You've got him?" Athos asked, hating that his full attention could only really be given to one injured brother at a time.

"Oh he'll be taking better care of himself from now on," promised Porthos with a look that almost had Athos feeling sorry for the medic. "I'll beat that lesson into him if I have to."

Letting out a breathy chuckle Athos shook his head fondly at his brother's words, "A bit counterintuitive don't you think?"

Porthos shrugged, a slightly maniacal look in his eyes that had Athos laughing again.

"If it stops this happening again…"

Tilting his head to one side Athos smirked, "fair enough."

The pair spoke for a few more minutes before Porthos returned to Aramis's side, the medic staring at him, equal parts eager and worried.

* * *

Quickly understanding what was being silently asked of him Porthos repeated what Athos had told him about how the pair was handling the trip, only to frown when Aramis then tried to get up.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Porthos as he lightly grabbed the wrist of Aramis's uninjured arm.

Aramis blinked, "They're in pain, I need to check on them."

Porthos smirked before pulling his friend back down to sit on the ground, ignoring the scowl the medic sent his way for doing so. "Oh no you don't. Athos can watch over the boy for a while until they've eaten and we're on our way again but that shoulder of yours needs looking at and I'm not going to let you put it off any longer."

Aramis huffed, "Fine… But I'm checking on them after."

Porthos laughed as he started unwrapping the bandages around his brother's shoulder, "I'd expect nothing less 'Mis."

* * *

Over the next hour the group rested, ate and checked over their injuries. As each person was eager to get back on the road the process went by fairly quickly and the inseparables were almost as happy to be moving on again as they were that D'Artagnan had woken up with an appetite for the first time since they found him, meaning they didn't have to coax the Gascon to eat anything.

Just before the group set off again Porthos made his rounds to his injured brothers', handing them a vial of pain reliever. He made sure to stand and watch as Aramis drank his, earning him a scoff and an eye roll from the man before they mounted their horses.

They continued in this pattern for most of the day, riding for several hours and then breaking for at least one. It wasn't the fastest of journeys but they knew they had to be careful with their friends' injuries.

By early evening however it became abundantly clear they would have to stop for the final time that night as both Athos and D'Artagnan were suffering from the constant jarring of the wagon.

Athos had been more silent about his suffering, choosing to try and push his pain to one side with his focus on D'Artagnan but eventually the pain in his knee became far too much for him to ignore and even had a scream passing through his clenched jaw when the wagon rode over a dip in the road.

Alain, who had been driving the wagon at that point had apologized profusely but was shrugged off by a snappish Athos who was trying to get control of the fiery inferno of pain that had ignited in his knee.

D'Artagnan's pain, unlike his mentor, had made itself known much earlier on as the Gascon was too weak and drained to put any energy into hiding how much he was hurting. Tears would occasionally trail down the boy's cheeks despite Athos's attempts at comfort and small whimpers of pain could be heard whenever the wagon jostled too much.

Each of the musketeers looked guilty at every sound of pain but there was little they could do. Their current path was the only one available to them and aside from avoiding obstacles as best they could there wasn't anything any of them could do to make the journey smoother for those in the wagon.

It was after the pothole incident that Porthos and Aramis decided that enough was enough and that they would be stopping for the night despite it still being light enough to continue for a few more hours.

Athos had tried to protest, not having wanted to waste any more time than was necessary in getting his injured and possibly targeted brothers back to the safety of the garrison.

Unfortunately his protests when largely ignored once Aramis reminded him that pushing their already weakened bodies, especially D'Artagnan's, just to get a few hours closer to home could have devastating consequences.

That had silenced Athos's protests fairly quickly and also had the swordsman watching his young charge with renewed vigor for the rest of their journey until they were able to find somewhere safe to stop for the night.


	29. Admitting The Truth

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Today's chapter is a tiny bit shorter than usual but I'm far too tired to add anything else to it and it seemed like a good point to end.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm pretty sure "stubborn mules" can be applied to all of them lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had no idea we were that close to it until your review... now I'm all giddy :D We kinda have some brotherly moments today but I'm planning on throwing a wrench into the works tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm loving being able to write the banter now that our boys are back together so I'm glad you're enjoying reading it :D Quentin will be staying away for a bit longer yet but he will return eventually. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm given the pace they're going they've got quite a journey, though I'll probably skip pass a good deal of it... Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I really wanted to give Porthos a "mothering" moment :) He'll be watching Aramis a lot on the way home to make sure he's taking care of himself. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Porthos is quite the leader, he definitely deserves it. Aramis was a stupid fool but Porthos will be keeping an eye on him through the rest of the journey. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - I haven't written them yet but I know, roughly, what else I want to happen to our boys. I do love the idea of a not fully healed D'Art coming to his brothers rescue so we'll definitely be seeing it at some point :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha no it definitely wont make you look crazy as I'm in the same position... That's probably not a comforting thought lol :D D'Art will recover before the final chapter but he still has some whumpage to come :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - A stupid thought on Aramis's thought as if Porthos wouldn't notice :) He's going to be watching the man like a hawk from now on. Hmmm somethings going to happen? you might be right :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos isn't going to be letting Aramis get away with not taking his medication again. I loved writing the moments between D'Art and Athos... though they may be diminishing slightly after tomorrow's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, Aramis was having a dumb moment and now will have to put up with a mothering Porthos for the rest of the journey home. D'Art and Athos have had some cute moments lately but I'm afraid after tomorrow they'll be on hold for a while. (I have something mean planned :) ) D'Art's doing better healing wise but I can't promise it's going to stay that way for long...Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Admitting The Truth.  
**

"Are you sure about this 'Thos?" asked Porthos with slight hesitation. Normally he would be all for helping his injured brother out but to him this just seemed more like a plan to spite Aramis's orders for him to remain on bed rest.

"I'll do it myself if you would rather not help," stated Athos dryly as he gently untangled himself from D'Artagnan's side, a faint, fond half smile tugging at his lips as he heard the boy weakly moan at the loss of warmth before falling back into slumber.

"Do it, I dare you. You'll only end up hurting yourself and then I'll never let out of the wagon the rest of the journey back," quipped Aramis over his shoulder before he returned to the salve he was creating for D'Artagnan's burn.

Porthos let out a chuckle at the face Athos instinctively pulled at Aramis's words before letting out a sigh. "Come on then. But if this goes horribly wrong don't blame me."

The next few minutes were excruciating for the swordsman as he, with the help of Porthos, moved to the edge of the wagon. Once he was up and supporting his weight on his good leg, using the railings of the wagon for additional support, Porthos placed the swordsman's arm over his shoulder, helping carry some of his weight as they walked, or in Athos's case hopped, over towards their other brother and friends.

The trip wasn't a long one but it was painful. Every hop sent stabs of pain through Athos's injured knee and it was only the knowing and expectant look on Aramis's face that had him vocalizing how much it truly hurt.

* * *

"You alright?" asked Porthos as he eased his brother onto the ground, his eyes filling with worry as he noticed the deepening lines of pain around his brother's eyes, evidence of the agony he was both feeling and hiding.

"…Just need a minute," answered Athos, his words as close as he would allow himself to come to admitting he was in a lot of pain.

"You're going to regret this come morning," stated Aramis with faint concern in his voice. He knew his brother would do whatever he wanted regardless but that did little to stop his worrying. With a sigh he handed over a goblet of water laced with pain draught he had quickly made up as Athos had been making his way over. "Drink," he instructed before returning his focus back to his work.

"Then I'll deal with it then," grumbled Athos as he sat, his back resting against the trunk of a tree, eyeing the goblet with poorly veiled distaste before downing the contents in one large gulp.

* * *

"…Speaking of things we have to deal with."

That ominous sentence got both the swordsman and medic's attention as they turned to face their brother, only to find him staring at a sleeping D'Artagnan with a heartbroken expression. Turning back to his brothers after letting out another sigh he elaborated. "When do we tell D'Artagnan the truth?"

Instantly both men's expressions changed to match Porthos's and neither could stop themselves looking over to their youngest.

"We should wait until he's in better health," stated Athos, only just managing to tear his attention away from his brother. "Who knows how he he's going to react. He could set his healing back days if we tell him now."

Porthos shook his head, "Don't seem right," he mumbled, his eyes filling with sadness for his brother's situation. "'e deserves to know the truth… feels like we're lying to 'im this way."

"We're protecting him," retorted Athos, "There's a difference."

"But…"

"We're reaching the village you sent his grandmother and cousin to," said Aramis softly as e started at them with sad, resigned eyes, remembering what the pair had told he when he had inquired as to the whereabouts of the two women earlier that day.

"I vote we tell him before we regroup there and they're reunited. Things are already going to be tense but Corinne deserves just as much of an explanation if not more. They're both going to need support none of us can give, not matter how much we wish to. Letting him know now will at least give it time to sink in for him so he can help her when we tell them. Out of the pair of them she's likely to take it the hardest."

* * *

"…Tell me what?" asked D'Artagnan's quietly, his voice cutting through the silence that had engulfed the group that started at his voice.

When none of them answered he asked again. "'Thos? 'Mis? P'thos? Tell me what?"

"Come on," sighed Aramis resignedly as he pushed himself up to his feet. "There's no backing out know. The least we can do is look him in the eye."

Both men helped Athos to his feet and the three of them slowly made it across the short distance to be by their brother's side.

"I'm not liking how serious you're all looking at me right now," joked D'Artagnan hesitantly as he tried to push himself up into a more seated position.

Seeing this and instantly wanting something to do Aramis grabbed a couple of the spare blankets they had and rolled them up enough to brace his brother's back before helping him into a position where he could rest against them.

"Are you okay? Any dizziness or dark spots in your vision?"

Part of D'Artagnan wanted to laugh at how much of a worried mother-hen his brother could be at times but then he was reminded, thanks to a sharp wave of pain, just how injured he was and then the worry became less amusing and more comforting.

"A little," admitted the Gascon quietly, shocking the medic slightly as he was speaking honestly about his health for once and not trying to minimize it for their benefit it seemed. "It's passing though," he added with a weak attempt at a smile. "I'll be okay."

The position he was in wasn't so much of a sitting position as that would be out of the question until his stab wound healed a bit more but it did allow him to look his brothers in the eye without them having to be leaning over him. Plus it was a welcome relief for his back that had been going stiff at being left in the same position for so long.

"So… Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"That's because you wont I'm afraid mon ami," whispered Aramis softly as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from D'Artagnan's pale face.

D'Artagnan's expression hardened and he felt himself trying to sit straighter despite the screaming pain of his body.

"Tell me."

* * *

So they did. For the next several minutes the group explained what they had learnt about the reason behind the attack and what had happened to the people D'Artagnan had taken such comfort in thinking saved.

Learning the truth, that all he had done was delay their capture was like a punch to the stomach for the young man and the whole experience was made worse by the fact that all three of his brothers confirmed the attack was largely set up for him.

"W-Why?" breathed D'Artagnan as his brain struggled to comprehend what was being told to him. "T-There were plenty of other opportunities to get me… Why involve my home?"

The last part of his speech sound so lost and broken that Porthos, who was closets to the Gascon's less injured side, wrapped him up in as tight an embrace as he could. The group letting silence engulf them once again as D'Artagnan shook with silent sobs in Porthos's arms.

"I think they attacked the village to hide the fact it was mainly you they were after," stated Athos after a minute or two, his words attracting the renewed attention of his brothers who waited silently for him to continue.

"Attack and kidnap a musketeer on the road and Treville would not hesitate to send aid as soon as he learned of it and the men he sent would be completely motivated to find and save their missing comrade."

The other three men nodded at this, slight hints of confusion still on their faces as they waited for Athos to get to the point.

"But, if the musketeer had disappeared at the sight of a raid like what happened in Lupiac where the truth of what happened is unclear and the survivors are missing just like the musketeer, then the men the Captain would send out would have their attention split between searching for their comrade and seeking and helping the survivors, thus giving the group responsible for the attack time to not only get away but to also cover up who their intended target had been."

The three other inseparables blinked as Athos finished his explanation, the theory behind it making perfect sense to them even if it did nothing but increase the near crushing guilt weighing down on D'Artagnan's heart.

"H-How did they even know I was there?" mused the boy a minute or so after he had let Athos's words sink in. When his brothers' looked at him questioningly he elaborated, "I haven't been home to Lupiac in over a year, yet they managed to time their attack for my first night back."

All of his brothers had an odd look on their faces at that, one D'Artagnan would almost describe as a mix between pity and heartbreak and it set his nerves on edge.

"They… had an inside source," admitted Aramis with heavy reluctance, his heart breaking for his brother as he saw the mixture of emotions flash across his face; anger, confusion, betrayal, hurt and despair to name a few.

D'Artagnan swallowed, his voice gaining both strength and coldness and he spoke. "You mean someone sold me out? Someone willing put the lives of everyone else in the village at risk?"

The three other inseparables nodded and D'Artagnan found himself wishing he had the strength to punch something, but instead all he could do was to tighten his grip on the blanket covering him with his less injured hand.

"Who?" he growled, anger and betrayal winning over all the other emotions in D'Artagnan's eyes.

"Whelp," sighed Porthos, really not wanting to tell him despite his earlier words about how he needed to know.

 **"Who?"**

With a collective sigh the three inseparables shared a look before Athos decided to take the burden and turned back to the fuming young Gascon.

"The person who sold you and your village out to Quentin was your Uncle. Antoine D'Artagnan."


	30. Reaction

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So how amazing is this! We're at over 400 reviews at 30 chapters!**

 **This chapter was hard to right thanks to an annoying bout of writers block, hopefully it's still an okay read for you though.**

 **Reviews aren't showing up again so if I've missed any of you I'm really sorry!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm hoping my take on how D'Art handles the news makes sense and you're right, it's going to take a while for D'Art to get over what his uncle did to him. I did mean to have Corinne's reaction be in this chapter but writers block caused some issues in this chapter and it's now getting really late (or early I suppose) so I'm going to write that for tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Aramis will get to rest his shoulder soon so don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - He's not going to take the news well that's for sure. I'm just hoping the way I've portrayed it makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Oh he's beyond angry... but not at who you might think :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

The dreamer (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, D'Art's not going to take the news well, that I can promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Hmm he may not be the most responsive to their attempts at giving comfort right now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yep, that it does and I can promise he does not take it well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - He's not going to be wanting hugs right now unfortunately... you'll see why :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - As if D'Art would be safe from us in a cave! There are sooo many things that could happen to him in a cave... Cave in, stray bandits coming across him, a hibernating bear might wake up and try to kill him... so many possibilities :D Anyways back to the chapter... D'Art's not reacting to the news well. Expect tension :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Poor Porthos didn't want to hurt him but that was a guaranteed thing unfortunately. D'Art's not handling the news well and it will effect his health. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It's going to take quite a while to heal from that betrayal that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was definitely a lot to pile onto the boy and unfortunately he's not taking the news well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

sweettweeet: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you've been enjoying my stories. D'Art whump is a favourite of mine so expect lots of it from my work :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm really hoping D'Art's reaction makes sense. It makes sense with the later chapters that I have planned but I'm a bit concerned. I'm actually surprised how much I know I still want to have happen and we're already at chapter 30! You'll hopefully understand what I meant by mean moment when you read this chapter... though it somehow changed from serious to jovial near the end (that wasn't planned). Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, cake and other yummy goodies for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Reaction  
**

Silence. That was what followed for what seemed like an age after Athos's announcement. Each of the musketeers watched warily as their youngest brother tried to process the shock that had just been given to him. Each ready and willing to offer what they could in terms of comfort the second the Gascon seemed to need it.

What they were not ready for however was the anger that filled their brother's eyes as he glared at them.

"Liar," he snapped, his voice little more than a whisper as he glared daggers at his mentor.

The rational part of him knew the man, and indeed all of his brothers, would not even think of saying something like they had unless they were completely sure. Unfortunately for all involved, the rational part wasn't the part that was in control at that present moment in time.

"D'Art I know this is hard to take in b-"

"Do you?" hissed the Gascon as he turned his gaze on Aramis, the medic flinching slightly at the blaze of anger in the younger man's eyes. "Do you truly have any idea what you're asking me to believe?"

"My uncle is a good man. He may be cold and even hold a dislike for me but he would **never** sell me out like that. Good god Aramis, his own daughter was there! How could you, any of you, think he would do something like this with Corinne right there? Lupiac was her home as much as mine. He didn't do this. You're wrong."

"Whelp," sighed Porthos as he reached over to touch the boy, only to freeze when the younger man physically flinched away from him with only showing the smallest signs of the excruciating pain it caused him on his face.

"No!" growled D'Artagnan. "He **did not** do this. You have no proof."

"Aramis saw him in Quentin's camp," explained Athos, both his voice and face expressionless as he addressed his fuming younger brother. He could understand the younger man's anger and even respected his loyalty in his uncle. It was something remarkably similar to when he had lashed out the first time Thomas had brought his suspicions about Anne's real identity to him.

He fought back a sigh as memories of that time appeared in his mind and he was glad that his brother did not have the strength and mobility to throw a punch let alone do damage with one.

D'Artagnan scoffed and the sound was fill of bitter anger, "He's never met the man, could have been anyone."

Athos frowned, not liking the tone of his brother's voice but understanding it.

"Anyone who bore striking resemblance to you?" retorted Aramis as he began to describe the man who had been taken to the camp when D'Artagnan had been unconscious.

At his description all three musketeers saw D'Artagnan wavering, hope and belief of his uncle's innocence warring with the truth he could see in each of his brothers' eyes.

"D'Art…"

"No!" exclaimed the Gascon, his anger returning as he shook his head, "he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't!"

The three senior inseparables shared a look, unsure of how to proceed when D'Artagnan was like this, none of them having experience with him in his current mood.

* * *

Unfortunately for them, the silence only gave D'Artagnan's anger time to grow and when each of them returned their gaze to their brother the biting-cold anger was back and intense in his eyes.

"You guys should go," said the Gascon quietly as he fought to contain the burning anger in his veins. "I need to be alone."

"You don't have to do this alone D'Art," said Aramis softly, his eyes full of sympathy for the overwhelming emotions his brother must be feeling. "We can help if you let us…"

"I've had enough lies for one day thanks," snapped D'Artagnan. "And I am currently fighting the urge to punch one or all three of you so. Leave. Me. Alone."

Knowing full well how stubborn their brother could be when he wanted to and how much pain he would cause himself should he even try to hit them, the men nodded sadly before returning to the spot in camp they had been sitting before, both Porthos and Aramis helping take some of Athos's weight so he could maneuver himself easier.

* * *

"Well,' muttered Aramis quietly as the trio eased themselves onto the ground. "That went well."

"He just needs time," defended Athos while rolling his eyes at Porthos's scoff. "It's a lot to take in, especially after everything else we told him."

"I'm beginning to see the logic in your earlier words about waiting," admitted Porthos glumly as he cast a look over his shoulder to the wagon where his brother was lying. The faint rise and fall of the boy's shoulders told the musketeer his brother was crying and it sickened him to know that he had been part of the reason behind that, as well as the knowledge that he would only make it worse if he tried to offer comfort now.

"If this is how he was always going to react its probably a good thing we told him now," admitted Aramis as he stared at the ground. "It's not like he can run away or fight us, despite how much he apparently wants to, so we'll have the opportunity to talk to him again in the morning."

"Oh that's going to be a fun conversation," chuckled Porthos sarcastically.

The group remained where they were for several hours more; occasionally shooting looks D'Artagnan's way, even though the boy refused to even look at them. Eventually the trio decided to call it a night and, after setting up a watch schedule with their other comrades, retired for bed.

* * *

The following morning each of the men tried to engage D'Artagnan in some form of conversation yet each was met with unyielding silence.

The Gascon remained as stone faced as he could and breathed through gritted teeth and Aramis checked over his injuries while trying to get anything out of the boy with no success.

Porthos came next though his attempts of banter and conversation were met with a glare and silence.

D'Artagnan's reaction to Athos's attempts however was probably the worst for the men to witness. The swordsman had kept his own silence until they were once again on the road. He had noticed the winces of pain his protégé had been unable to hide thanks to the uneven road and had decided to try and make conversation in the hopes of taking D'Artagnan's mind off of the pain.

Unfortunately unlike with Porthos and Aramis who D'Artagnan at least looked at, the Gascon refused to even look at his mentor and simply closed or diverted his eyes whenever Athos tried to force himself into the boy's field of vision.

"This is hardly mature D'Artagnan," sighed Athos bitterly after his third attempt at getting some form of response for the boy. It didn't help that Athos was dealing with the pain in his leg and shoulder, which was making his tone and temper that much shorter.

To the swordsman's satisfaction that comment at least got some reaction as he saw his brother visibly tense, most likely from having to force himself not to respond to the slight insult. It had not been the reaction he had been going for but it was something and that's all that mattered to him.

* * *

"You doing okay back there D'Art?" called a voice and the three inseparable were all ready to come up with some sort of explanation as to the boy's silent treatment when D'Artagnan shocked them all by speaking.

"Been better Alain," admitted the Gascon, vigorously ignoring the shocked and hurt looks he could see on his brother's faces. "Would be better if you could drive this thing properly," he added with a teasing tone that was slightly diminished by the pain that was evident in his voice.

"You can't blame me for the roads," chuckled Alain as he sent an apologetic look to Aramis and Porthos who were both riding beside him with matching expressions of hurt.

The younger musketeer didn't know what had caused the friction between the members of the usually tight-knit group but he could tell just how much D'Artagnan ignoring them yet talking to him had hurt them.

"Maybe not," admitted D'Artagnan with a small hiss of pain, his eyes screwing shut as he fought to not be overwhelmed by the pain. "Though I can blame you for finding the worst parts to ride over."

"Oh hush you big baby," teased Alain with a smirk as he leaned over the back of his bench to ruffle D'Artagnan's hair quickly before returning his attention to watching the path. "We're not even an hour away from the village so the road should be evening out soon."

* * *

True to his word the group did indeed enter the village after about half an hour and immediately began seeking out the small tavern for their two women companions.

"Mi amor!" exclaimed Aramis joyfully in Spanish as he spotted the all to familiar mane of blonde hair before dismounting the horse he was riding in a rush.

Porthos sighed dramatically, a teasing grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Am I the only one who thinks it's just plain creepy he calls his horse that?"

The rest of the musketeer group laughed, their laughs growing when Aramis, who had undoubtedly heard them, turned to glare at Porthos, who was surprised and relieved when he caught a flash of a smile on D'Artagnan's face at his words, though it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

"You've got to admit it's a little creepy 'Mis," teased Porthos, thoroughly enjoying the expression on his brother's face.

"Don't listen to him mi amor," whispered the medic softly as he lovingly petting the mare's nose, smiling when the horse nuzzled into his touch. "There's nothing creepy about you."

"I said **you** were creepy 'Mis not her," called Porthos, bursting out laughing once again at Aramis's overdramatic offended expression.

* * *

The laughter was cut short as the door to the tavern swung open with impressive force, especially seeing as it opened to reveal two very familiar women.

"You're back!" exclaimed Maria joyfully as she stepped closer to the group, relief flooding through her at their return, only for it to vanish into worry when Corinne called out.

"CHARLIE!"


	31. Reaction II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual, had a bit of computer trouble and ended up losing a chunk of this so had to rewrite it.**

 **We're over 400 reviews! how awesome!**

 **Have I said lately how much I absolutely adore you lovely lovely people? Well I do!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it. It was completely unplanned but it really worked. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Our boys wont give up trying to get through to him but it's going to be a couple of chapters until this happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I'm hoping the reunion with the girls was interesting to write and we'll see a bit more of it tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did say D'Art wouldn't take it well. I have a plan for how he's going to come to terms with it though we have a couple of chapters before that happens. On the plus side we'll get some super cute comfort/apology moments once he comes to terms. I'm really looking forward to when his uncle actually returns, neither Corinne nor our pup are going to handle that reunion well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - His heads warring with his heart in this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hehe I know I'm evil with my cliffys :D Its going to be a few chapters before their relationship gets fixed. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Way to look on the plus side :D We've got a couple of chapters until both him and Corinne get to come to terms to everything. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it. It was almost painful to write D'Art so angry with them and now I have to keep him angry for at least a few more chapters... It's harder than I thought it would be. I'm hoping Corinne's reaction makes sense but we'll be seeing more tomorrow. I'm SOOOO excited to have the scumbag uncle return soon, its gonna be great fun to write! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm he's beginning to doubt but he doesn't believe them fully... not yet at least I'm sorry. It'll be a little bit until that happens but the realization that they were telling the truth moment is going to be great (providing i can write it right) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Considering the load of information they dropped on him its not surprising that he's in denial. D'Art's the one giving hugs today rather than receiving but there will be hugs aplenty when he realizes the truth. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing what Corinne noticed straight away so no long wait to find out. Felt a bit guilty writing D'Art chatting to Alain and not the other muskies but they'll get over it eventually. I'm glad you liked how I decided to take D'Art's reaction. The whole almost rape moment with Corinne is going to be something that's going to be brought up when his uncle physically returns (I'm so looking forward to writing that scene!) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm knowing me you're probably right to think it's going to get worse before it gets better. Ha! Even if he tried to deny Aramis's aid I think our lovely medic would help him regardless... D'Art's not in any real condition to fight him off or anything. Corinne's had some time to get over the whole shouting moment so that wont be an issue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yeah, it was a bit too much for him to handle so his instinctive reaction is to deny it and the anger he felt directed itself at the nearest people i.e. his brothers. He is, unfortunately, going to be quite angry for at least a few chapters but then we do have some adorable comfort/apology and pleading for forgiveness moments to look forward to. Haha Glad you liked the bit with the horse. I initially just wanted a way for our boys to know that that's where Maria and Corinne were and it somehow snowballed into a comedic scene... not that I'm complaining I loved it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm soooo looking forward to writing the scene that will finally convince him that his brothers were telling the truth. I have it all planned out in my head and providing I can do it justice, it's gonna be great! That'll be happening before too long but we do have a little bit of a wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Reaction II  
**

Everyone turned to the Gascon at the sound of Corinne's worried call. The young man was hunched over, his less injured hand clutching the shirt right above his bandages as his eyes screwed shut in pain and his breathing came in short sharp bursts.

"D'ARTAGNAN!" Aramis exclaimed and rushed to his brother's side, ignoring the crowd that had gathered around the wagon, worriedly watching as the medic tried to work.

"D'Art, you need to lie back and let me look at it, as you are now you're only making the pain worse," explained Aramis softly as he placed his hands on the man's shoulders in an attempt to help him lie back, only to then have D'Artagnan weakly attempt to shrug off his hands.

"Don't touch me," growled the Gascon weakly as he peered through his hair to glare at his brother, "I'm fine."

Aramis sighed before returning to his efforts with renewed vigor at the sight of how much his brother had paled. "While I'm delighted you're finally speaking to me," he said in a nonchalant tone, "This is not the time for your trademark stubbornness so stop resisting and let me help you."

While D'Artagnan did not ease up on his glare he did consent to the musketeer's effort to uncurl him and lay him back on the mound of blankets.

"Thank you," huffed Aramis sarcastically as he lifted his brother's shirt.

* * *

"What happened? Is he okay? Charlie are you okay?"

Had he not been in an excruciating amount of pain D'Artagnan felt he might have actually laughed out loud at his cousin's worried rambles. Instead he focused all his remaining energy on pushing down the pain enough that he could hide it from showing to untrained eyes before turning his head slightly and offering the panicking woman a small smile.

"I'm good Rin," he said soothingly, though his brothers could hear the shake in his voice as he battled to keep the true extent of his pain hidden from his cousin. "Forgot how much it hurt to move is all… Aramis is worrying over nothing."

Aramis's hands faltered as he heard his name spoken. Usually whenever D'Artagnan said they're names they could each hear his fondness and love for them in his voice but just then… it might not have sounded any different to Corinne, Maria and maybe even Blaise's group of musketeers, but to him he could tell. There was no emotion behind that word; no love, no fondness and, thankfully, no anger either. It was harder to hear than the marksman would have thought possible and he silently resolved to do everything in his power to return it to how it had always been as soon as possible.

"Hardly nothing D'Art," interrupted Aramis as he finished his brief examination, bringing everyone's attention back to him, even though D'Artagnan refused to look him in the eye. "You moved too sharply and pulled your stitches, you're lucky you didn't tear any of them."

Silence followed for a moment while the group waited for D'Artagnan to respond, though it quickly became apparent the Gascon had no such plans to do so.

* * *

"Can he be moved?" asked Maria worriedly, her eyes flickering between the quartet as if trying to determine what had put such a strain on the group's relationship. "We have a room on the ground floor. It's not much but the bed's got to be comfier than that wagon."

Aramis nodded, already think about the benefits his brother would receive from sleeping on a proper bed and out of the cold. "We'll have to go slow, especially with him just having pulled his stitches but yes we can move him."

Corinne nodded, "I doubt I'll be much help with moving him so I'll speak to the owner about getting some water brought up for a wash."

Aramis grinned brightly at the prospect of a wash, "Something we'd all be most grateful for my lady, thank you."

Corinne flushed slightly at being called a lady before scurrying off to do as she promised, Maria following part of the way so as to be ready to show the group to their room.

"Right," said Aramis as he turned his attention back to D'Artagnan. "Are you ready to go now or do you need a minute?"

D'Artagnan let out a long breath; not looking at his brothers as he mentally prepared himself for the pain that was about to come.

Blaise, who had noticed the Gascon's uncharacteristic dismissal of his brothers and how uncomfortable he now seemed around them, stepped up to the wagon. "Why don't I carry him in?" he offered, instantly receiving a hopeful look from the Gascon and hurt and confused looks from the other inseparable members. "Porthos can help Athos in. That way you can head straight to the room and set up anything you need to check him over when we get there."

Both Porthos and Athos looked ready to protest this plan when Aramis sighed and nodded. "Alright. You'll need to keep him as steady as possible and really mind his sword arm, he's been unconscious enough this mission, I don't want him passing out because you knocked his arm."

Despite hearing the threat underlining the musketeer's words Blaise smiled and nodded before moving closer to the Gascon, whispering quietly to him while Porthos moved to help Athos out of the wagon and Aramis went inside to set up.

* * *

The trek inside and into the room was indeed slow for the Gascon and Blaise as the senior musketeer took every precaution of protecting his injured charge, even going as far as having Alain walk in front of them and tasking him with the job of keeping the tavern's other patrons away from them as they walked.

Eventually they made it into the room and after some careful movements the Gascon was deposited on the soft mattress before Blaise and his group of musketeers left to seek out their own rooms and food.

Both Maria and Corinne stayed out of the room as Aramis and his brothers washed and tended to each other's injuries, retuning only when the door to the room opened and three of the musketeers exited.

"Aramis?" said Corinne quietly, wanting desperately to know what was going on between her cousin and the men who had saved him.

Aramis sighed, letting Porthos and Athos, who he was helping to support, leave before him as he turned to address the two worried women.

"He's healing well, though he does have a long road a head of him before he can even think about returning to duty." He informed then, determinedly ignoring the silent question he knew she had asked.

"Is something going on that we should know?" asked Maria, her voice stern as it almost dared the musketeer to ignore what they were asking again. "That's my boy in there monsieur and if something has happened or is happening I… We deserved and need to know."

Letting out another sigh Aramis ran his hand through his now damp hair before nodding solemnly, his sad eyes locked on the door that separated him and his brother.

"There is something… though considering how he took it when we told him it might be best if you heard it from him and not myself."

This worried the two women but they could see the pain in the musketeer's eyes and nodded, silently assuring him they wouldn't press him for answers he was reluctant to give.

Smiling gratefully Aramis straightened, "I'm going to see about getting something sent up for D'Art to eat. His appetites still a bit off so we're avoiding solid foods at the moment. I'll bring it when I come and check on him in a few hours."

Both women were surprised that the musketeer would not be immediately returning like they had expected but sensed the reasons were likely due to whatever information they now had to get out of their boy so nodded once again before entering the room and leaving Aramis alone.

* * *

"Oh my boy," sighed Maria as she took in the sight of the man she considered a grandchild. After a few steps she was sat by his side, her fingers moving soothingly through his hair.

"I'm okay mémé" assured D'Artagnan tiredly as his eyes closed in contentment, the tenseness of his body relaxing as he basked in the relaxing presence of his two most cherished women.

"What's going on Charlie?" asked Corinne quietly a few minutes later, noticing instantly as her cousin's frame tensed once again. "Something's clearly going on between you and your friends and Aramis said we'd have to ask you, that it was better coming from you given how you reacted when they told you."

D'Artagnan cursed under his breath before turning his head to face his cousin, gesturing for her to move to his less injured side and once she was settled he took her hand in his.

"It's nothing Rin. They just… told me what they found out about the attack on our home."

"They found who was responsible?" exclaimed both Maria and Corinne. "Who?" they asked once D'Artagnan offered a weak nod.

"Quentin, he runs a bandit group… They think he was hired by someone to attack our village because… because…"

"Because of you?" supplied Maria softly, her fingers restarting their motions in the boy's hair when he sent her a shocked look. "It's not like we had anything of value that could justify such an attack," she explained as she looked at him with sad, sympathetic eyes. "The only thing we did have was a lone musketeer… you."

The tears that flooded from D'Artagnan's eyes were answer enough and both women were quick to offer the guilt driven and grief stricken boy what comfort they could.

"It's my fault he's gone mémé," whispered D'Artagnan brokenly once his sobs had subsided enough for him to speak.

Instantly knowing her boy was referring to her now deceased husband Maria was quick to use her thumb to wipe away the tears staining D'Artagnan's cheeks. "No it is not. I don't blame you for what happened my boy I blame the bandit who struck him down… That's where you should direct your anger, not at yourself."

"How did they know you'd even be there?" asked Corinne, her voice quiet and shaky as she tightened her grip on D'Artagnan's hand.

"Charles?" She said hesitantly as she noticed the flash of anger that shot across her cousin's face.

"They lied," he spat, surprising them both with his anger. "They have no proof, he wouldn't do it. They lied!"

"Charles!" exclaimed Maria, snapping the Gascon from his angry haze. Once he was calm she asked, "Who do they believe sold you out?"

With a mixture of anger and sadness D'Artagnan's eyes found Corinne's as he whispered, "Uncle Antoine."

* * *

"W-What?" stammered Corinne breathlessly as she shakily stood; her face paling as she took in what D'Artagnan was telling her.

"It's all lies Rin!" he exclaimed with a certainty he was beginning to doubt since hearing Aramis's description of the man.

"H-He wouldn't," she breathed, collapsing against Maria who had moved to embrace her as memories of the attack replayed in her mind.

"I know," whispered D'Artagnan reassuring as he reached out as much as he was able with his good arm, guiding her to his side where he drew her into a weak yet comforting embrace, instantly knowing her mind had gone to the man who had almost forced himself upon her the night of the attack.

"I was there Charlie… he wouldn't… not with me… he just wouldn't… he's a good man."

"Shh," soothed D'Artagnan, his heart constricting at the pain he could hear in her voice as she struggled to speak. "I know he wouldn't. He may not be the showiest in his affections but he does love you. He would not organize such a thing, especially with you there."

"What gives them the right to suggest such a thing?" she hissed, her pain turning, much like D'Artagnan, into anger at the men for suggesting such a thing about her father.

D'Artagnan sighed, bottling his own anger he felt at the accusation before launching into the same explanation his brothers had given him, of the description of the man Aramis had seen to the suspicions Athos had had since they had seen no sign of the man amongst the captured villagers nor the dead in the village, to the convenient timing of the Gascon being called back to Lupiac and then the village being attacked.

As he went through each point D'Artagnan found himself seeing how his brothers could have come to such a conclusion and he felt disgusted with himself for the small part of him that was convinced his brothers had **not** lied to him and that his uncle was indeed responsible for what had happened.

* * *

Unfortunately it was just as he was finishing up that the door to their room opened and Aramis entered, a tray containing a bowl of soup in his hands.

The musketeer barely had time to place the tray down on the side before his head shot to the side from the force of the blow a now fuming Corinne had delivered to his cheek.

"How dare you," she growled as she watched him raise his hand to lightly touch his reddened and most likely stinging cheek.

"My lady, let me explain," he said softly, eyes full of sympathy for the pain the woman was no doubt in, but he was stopped from saying anymore when Corinne slapped him again, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so.

She raised her hand to slap him again when her wrist was sharply grabbed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," stated Porthos coldly as he held Athos with one hand and her wrist with the other. "We need to talk."


	32. Talk

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm not overly sure on this chapter, it's a little bit of a filler but I needed something to happen before our boys could head back to Paris. Because of its filler-ish style I'm sorry if it's a bit boring.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha yes she did, maybe she and Constance should meet up and compare slapping notes :D The rift is slowly beginning to heal but it's going to be a couple of chapters before D'Art really tries to fix things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Oh Corinne's definitely got some fire in her when someone pisses her off. I was going to have someone else slapped but... couldn't resist having it happen to our lovely medic. He's beginning to realize he's hurting his brothers more than he wanted to and that they might not be lying to him but we've got a chapter or two before he tries to fix things. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Haha I did feel a bit guilty for having him slapped but couldn't resist. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - They will indeed... and they'll feel full of guilt for how they've acted. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll see Maria's reaction today, she will be surprising our boys with her reaction :) D'Art's anger is beginning to die down a bit, still there but rational thought it beginning to get through. D'Art's going to have some serious grovelling to do when he comes to terms with the truth. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you think so :) Yeah I felt a bit bad for having Aramis slapped but I just couldn't resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts got some serious grovelling to do once he accepts the truth, though there is some hope coming through for our boys today. Blaise has a bit of a soft spot for D'Art so he couldn't help but jump in to help when he noticed how uncomfortable he was around the rest of the boys. Aramis left it to D'Art to tell Maria and Corinne because the pup was already furious with him and if he then told the women the truth it would only worsen the relationship between our pup and his brothers. On the plus note D'Art is beginning to see the truth of his brothers words, though it'll be a little while before he accepts the truth completely. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Definitely not easy to hear but was better it come from D'Art then the other muskies. D'Art is beginning to see the truth but we've got a few chapters until he truly accepts what his brothers had told him. We'll get to see Maria's opinion today and its going to surprise our muskies. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh your reviews always make my day :D I'm sooooo happy you're loving this story so much :D We have some kinda cute moments today that are sooo close to our typical brotherly moments it was hard not to take that extra step to make it full on brotherly fluff. I'm sooo looking forward writing D'Art's apology, should be cute :D Haha I know, poor Aramis is always getting slapped, poor man. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately not, although D'Art's anger is beginning to recede as his rational mind is pushing through. Athos's is going to snap a bit today (which was fun to write! :D) Both Corinne and D'Art will learn the truth soon enough. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts rational mind and loyalty to his brothers is beginning to win over his anger but we've got a little bit before he finally accepts the truth. Maria's opinions going to surprise our boys today but thankfully for Aramis, no more slaps :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - D'Art's dismissal definitely hurt Aramis more than he was willing to admit. Aramis knows that D'Arts hurting right now so he pushes his own hurt down to help him. Yay I'm so glad you liked the bit of lack of emotion in as he said Aramis's name. I LOVED writing that bit and really wanted to give Aramis a hug and let him know all will be okay soon enough. D'Arts been a little better towards his brothers today but we've still got a bit more before their lovely relationship can return to what it was. Hehe I loved the not so subtle threat from Aramis though I was tempted to have Athos actually threaten him but figured that wouldnt help his and D'art's relationship if he's threatening his friends. Yay I'm so glad you liked the D'Art and Corinne moment. We've got another one coming up in a later chapter once they both learn the truth behind Antoine's involvement. Hmm I'm thinking the talk isnt a exciting as you're expecting it to be unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Talk  
**

"What makes you think we want to hear anything that comes out of your mouths?" hissed Corinne as she wrenched her arm free of Porthos's grasp before moving back to D'Artagnan's side, not noticing her cousin watching the three men with an odd expression on his face.

The three inseparables however did notice and it sent a spark of hope through them that their brother might finally be seeing sense on the matter. They knew better than to push the matter right now though, and so settled for dealing with the other matters they had to discuss instead.

"We are not here to discuss your father," stated Athos, a pained tone to his voice as he struggled with the throbbing pain in his knee.

* * *

D'Artagnan watched his mentor with carefully disguised worry. He knew the man was injured but this was the first time he was lucid and calm enough to take into account just how injured he truly was.

The room they were currently in wasn't much; barely containing anything more than the bed he was lying in and the dresser beside him. The part of him that was screaming at him to believe his brothers and to make things right again was fighting to get control as the pain Athos was feeling became increasingly more pronounced.

Having decided he could not in good conscious let his mentor and… friend… stand like he was given his injury, the Gascon shuffled his legs slightly so there was an empty patch of bed near his feet before nodding at Porthos and then to it.

The beaming, thankful grin Porthos sent his way as he moved Athos over to the bed made guilt churn in D'Artagnan's stomach. None of his brothers were in perfect health and he had not handled the situation well by acting out like a child. He had made all of their lives that much harder as he sought to take his anger out on them for the suspicions **he** had asked them to voice.

"I'm sorry," blurted out D'Artagnan, the sickening feeling of guilt proving to be too much for the exhausted young man, especially when Athos looked at him with nothing but sympathy and understanding.

His words froze the room, everyone staring at him in shocked silence as he looked down at his lap, taking a few calming breaths before raising his heads to look his brothers in the eye for the first time since their accusations had been made.

Before any of them could respond he continued, knowing he would lose his nerve if he waited too long.

"I'm not saying I believe what you said because I don't. Uncle Antoine… couldn't do what you're suggesting he did, that's not the man I know and frankly I'm still furious that you could even think such a thing… But I am sorry for how I acted. I behaved more like a child having a tantrum than a musketeer and for that I am sorry."

While he had not expected tears or long conversations after he finished his apology he did expected something, some vocal response but instead the three men he called brothers merely nodded stiffly at him and offered slightly strained smiles.

* * *

"We should talk about our next step," said Athos as he swatted away Aramis's attempts at checking his knee now he was sitting down, though he did accept the pain draught that was all but thrown at him by the medic.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria as she tilted her head and looked curiously at the three men.

"We are sending Henri back to Paris later on today to bring word to Treville so he can organize a renewed man hunt for Quentin and appeal to the King to help the survivors," explained Aramis softly as he and Porthos settled themselves on the floor by Athos, the medic pressing a cool cloth to his reddened cheek.

"What about us?" asked D'Artagnan as he fought to keep his eyes open long enough to focus on the conversation at hand. He had used a lot of energy snubbing his brothers and comforting Corinne that now he was barley awake.

Porthos noticed this and smirked at the boy's efforts before continuing the explanation. "We're gonna stay here a few days. Let you, 'Mis and 'Thos get some proper rest in a bed before heading back. Blaise and Alain are sticking with us for added protection on the way home."

"You expect trouble on the roads?" questioned Maria nervously, she had seen enough blood and death to last her the rest of her lifetime now, the possibility of seeing more made her uneasy to say the least, though she relaxed when D'Artagnan took her hand into his own, offering a light yet very reassuring squeeze.

Aramis saw this and smiled reassuringly at the older woman as he shook his head. "We had no trouble when we passed through here last time so it's merely a precaution with both D'Artagnan and Athos unable to fight and me down an arm."

"I can fight," huffed an indignant Athos, his words echoed by D'Artagnan, making both men look to each other in slight surprise.

Aramis sighed, having expected this sort of response from them when the words left his mouth. "Athos you can't stand without aid let alone walk and D'Art… You can barely move without the pain proving too much and knocking you out. If either of you think we're letting you see combat you've got another thing coming."

"You're injured too!" protested D'Artagnan, though he knew his brother was right and that he was arguing more for augment's sake than anything else right now.

"Yes but I can walk unaided so once again I win."

"'Mis," sighed Porthos though the upward curve of his lips betrayed his amusement. "Focus."

"If I must mon ami," sighed Aramis dramatically before mirth vanished from his voice and his expression became more serious. "We need to know what the two of you plan to do," explained the medic as he nodded to the two women. "You are, of course, welcome to come with us to Paris or we can safely escort you to a village of your choosing on the way back."

"The man you're sending back to Paris tonight," started Corinne, her anger barely contained within her voice as she clenched her hands into fists. "What do you intend for him to tell your Captain?"

Athos sighed, "He has not been informed of your father's involvement if that's what you are asking, though we will be informing our Captain of that once we have arrived back in the city."

Corinne glared, fury burning in her eyes. "Then I'm coming too. I refuse to let you slander my father's good name on little more than a hunch, which, when is proven wrong, you're going to have to do some serious apologizing for."

"Corinne," sighed Maria sadly as she drew the younger woman into a one-armed hug.

"Do you think we make such accusations lightly?" snapped Athos, the pain and the situation finally becoming too much for the man. "D'Artagnan is our brother, we would die for him. Yourself and Antoine are the only blood family he has left. We would not dream of putting him through such pain if we weren't completely sure!"

As Athos ranted Aramis and Porthos watched their younger brother, the spark of hope within them growing as they saw the hesitation and desire to believe Athos on their youngest brother's face.

Despite the pain D'Artagnan's refusal to believe them had caused, each of the inseparables understood. They had thrown a lot of painful information at the boy that day and he hadn't been in the best mental state before then anyway. They each knew they would forgive their brother and be there for him when he finally gave into the truth they could see he was fighting but the pain his words and actions caused would be harder to forget.

"LIARS!" screamed Corinne, tears streaming down her face as she fled from the room, ignoring worried calls from D'Artagnan and Maria as she ran.

"No D'Artagnan," chided Aramis with a hint of regret in his voice as he placed a hand on his brother's wrist to stop him from moving. "You need to rest, you're in to condition to be running after her… Besides I've learned from experience that women generally like to be left alone when they run out of a room crying."

"You'll make sure she comes back?" asked D'Artagnan slightly breathless, his voice had an edge of pleading to it which the Gascon hated himself for, he was supposed to be angry with them, not pleading for their help.

Smiling softly at his brother Aramis brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, "Of course. Rest up. We'll ensure they both stay safe… That you can believe of us."

* * *

"I would like to apologize on Corinne's behalf monsieur," sighed Maria softly once she and the trio of inseparables had left D'Artagnan alone to rest. "Her father is the only parent she has left and Charles... Charles trusts the bonds blood gives them too much to suspect otherwise."

Athos raised an eyebrow from where he was once again being held up by Porthos. "But you do?"

To their surprise and after a brief moment of hesitation Maria nodded. "I do not believe the ramifications of the attack were what Antoine had intended but the news he was behind it does not shock me as much as it should."

When she noticed the men were staring at her she continued to explain, hating the sense of betrayal she felt for voicing her own suspicions. "Charlie came to see me when he arrived in the village. He was looking for his uncle and mentioned that it was him who had summoned him back regarding an issue on the farm. The thing is Mathis, who had checked in on the farm whenever he could saw no reason for the summons to have gone out and Antoine hadn't been seen in the village all day."

"Was this unusual behavior for him?"

Maria shook her head, "No, at least not lately. The couple of weeks before Charles returned had Antoine leaving the village a lot more than usual. I remember someone asking him about it and he said it was for a new business opportunity that had arisen."

Porthos snorted at her tone of voice, "You don't sound like you like him very much."

"Antoine was older than Alexandre, Charles's father. The farm has been passed down through generations of Charles's family. Only when the time came for Antoine to inherit it both brothers learned of it being left to the younger D'Artagnan, Charles's father. Antoine never forgave his brother for that and regularly showed his displeasure by insulting Alexandre's wife and rejecting his son. Charles is my boy in every way that matters so no, I care not for the man who made him feel worthless for a great deal of his childhood."

The three men's eyes narrowed as they felt their own hatred for the man grow as Maria explained how he had acted towards their brother and his father during D'Artagnan's childhood.

"We should find Corinne," stated Aramis after a moment, having just realized how long they had been talking for. "And we need to write a letter to Treville, Henri will need to set out soon if he's to make any sort of leeway before it gets dark."

"See to your man monsieur, I'll find Corinne. I doubt she'll be overly receptive to any of you right now."

With a nod the group split up, each setting off to fulfill their own tasks while trying to distract themselves from the eventual heartbreak that was to happen when both D'Artagnan and Corinne accepted the truth.

* * *

Elsewhere a rather disheveled man sat in the darkest corner of a tavern known to be a hot-spot for gossip, one of his hands resting lightly on the handle of his tankard and the other fiddling aimlessly with the clasp of a silver pocket watch.

The man had been sitting there for some time, just listening to the different pieces of gossip floating around the tavern. After almost four hours of this he finally allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he realized news had not yet reached the city of Quentin's attack on Lupiac, nor the real reason behind it. There had been whispers of a village that had been ransacked by bandits but it appeared either the local authorities didn't know the truth or they were being very tight lipped about the whole thing… Either way worked in the man's favor and he allowed himself one more smirk before downing the rest of his ale, pocketing his watch and leaving the tavern.


	33. Paris

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well... There's a lot going on in today's chapter but the evil part of me feels the need (and want) to warn you that as you've gone about 10 chapters without any serious OMG cliffhangers that you really are due one now :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - BWHAHA love it! You're right to have a bad feeling about creepy corner guy, we'll see him again soon... By the way... do you remember a review or to ago when you suggested I have dragons? Well here you go! XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thank for the review - We've got a bit more to happen before they can hug. D'Art has to accept the truth before that can happen as the others are still hurt from D'Art not believing them. Glad I have you intrigued as to corner guy :) We'll be seeing him fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - He's getting there with believing his brothers but we've got a chapter or two before that can happen. Our boys are definitely hurt and upset that D'Art doesn't believe them but they also understand that he's loyal to his family. Maria's keeping her opinions of Antoine to herself where D'Art and Corinne are concerned out of not wanting to hurt them more but she'll probably admit the them when the truth comes out. We'll be seeing who the man at the end was in either tomorrows or the day afters chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Maria would have a bit more of an impact as she actually knows the man but she's keeping her thoughts to herself so as to not hurt them more. Glad you liked the apology...having our boys at odds is painful to write :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't worry too much about Quentin just yet he'll be appearing soon but our boys will get home safe... well relatively safe :D D'Art's getting closer to believing his brothers but will actually believe them in a few chapters time so just hold on until then :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - It's okay she didn't go far. The boys would be risking another slap if they followed her given her mood lol. Quentin is currently being hunted by Corbett, Issac and Favier... we'll be checking in with them soon as well. Hmmm Would it be me if there wasn't trouble ahead? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited, we've got a bit of drama coming our boys way today so be ready :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Maria's keeping her thoughts on Antoine to herself at the moment because she doesn't want to hurt D'Art and Corinne more but she'll be more vocal about them in a couple of chapters time when D'Art finally accepts the truth. Glad you liked the apology. I'm not liking having our boys at odds (feels wrong :( ) so I had to write an almost brotherly moment. Corinne's blinded at the moment out of loyalty to her father but they'll get through to her soon. Oh drama's on its way worry not :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - D'Art's guilt is going to hit all new highs in the coming chapters so I'm really really hoping I can do him, and the plan I have in mind, justice. I haven't firmly decided Antoine's fate just yet so if there's something you'd like to see happen to him just let me know. Hmmm Aramis might not be joking after today... Enjoy the new chapter! x

WolfOfHiddenMoons: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you've been enjoying my work and that you've taken the time to review :) I always love hearing peoples thoughts and opinions on my stories :D I'm always worried people might not like my extra characters as I keep finding myself growing quite attached to them and wanting to put them in the story more so I'm glad to hear you're enjoying reading them :D I have LOTS of drama and angst planned for this so hopefully you'll like it as much as the last one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Worry not the discord will be clearing up fairly soon but D'Art has some BIG apologies to give before that can happen. Glad you're liking Maria, she's going to be the voice of reason when they try talking to Corinne in a chapter or two's time :) Good memory about the watch it was indeed the one from Lupiac :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Guilty D'Art is great and I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters where his guilt is reaching all new heights. I'm just hoping I can do him, and the plan I have in mind justice. D'Art's beginning to realize how much of a jerk he's been to his brothers but it'll truly hit in soon when he learns and accepts the truth. Glad you liked the banter, we've got a bit more today which I adored writing... It's random as hell but I really really love it :D Corinne's kinda blinded by her loyalty and love for her father to really see the truth but they'll get her to come around before too long. Maria's interesting to write because she has no such loyalty or love for the man and while she's biting her tongue about him at the moment to save her charges any pain she'll be letting loose in a chapter or twos time :) Antoine's not going to know what hit him when D'Art's brothers get involved that's for sure :) As for the man in the tavern you'll have to wait a little bit to see who he is :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Paris  
**

Staring at the mountain of paperwork on his desk with a small glare Captain Treville was seriously beginning to wonder how it had built up so much when it seemed like all he was doing lately was paperwork. The rebellious part of him wanted to ignore and possibly even destroy it but the mature part of him won out and he let out a small sigh and a quite curse under his breath before picking up the next piece on the pile

Before he could start it however there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called, his eyes not looking up from the document he was reading until whoever it was actually entered the room.

"Reynard?" he said, surprised to see the musketeer in his office and worried for the reason behind it, especially seeing the man was somewhat winded.

"H-Henri's back sir, panted the musketeer, slightly winded from having run from his spot on the watch tower to inform Treville, who had demanded word reach him immediate as soon as there was any update on D'Artagnan or the men who rode out after him.

Without saying a word Treville stormed out of his office, Reynard sharply on his heels, before reaching the courtyard where Henri was just dismounting his horse.

* * *

"I expected more than one of you back," stated Treville, worry and concern thick in his voice as the remainder of the garrison watched on, waiting with bated breath.

"Athos sent me ahead sir," answered Henri, passing the reigns of his exhausted horse over to Jacques who smiled fondly at the beast before leading her back to the stables, whispering promises of treats and a good brush down as they went.

Treville, and indeed much of the regiment let out sighs of relief at that. "You found them then?"

Henri nodded before moving to the bench to sit. He had ridden as fast and as hard as his mare could handle to ensure he reached Paris in good time but that had left him with the unfortunate side effect of quite painful leg cramps.

"They should be leaving the village they were staying at either today or tomorrow, Aramis wanted to give D'Artagnan and Athos a bit of time to rest up before beginning the journey home."

Treville let out another sigh of relief at the knowledge that, despite being hurt, D'Artagnan was indeed alive.

"I'm sure Athos sent you back for a reason," said the Captain, his voice taking on the serious tone it always did whenever he was becoming focused on a job. "Talk me through what happened."

* * *

For the next hour or so the entire regiment listened with rapt attention as Henri explained as much as he could about the situation D'Artagnan had inadvertently found himself in.

"Quentin," growled Treville as he fought the urge to throw something across the courtyard as anger and fury settled within in. "I should have suspected he'd be involved with something when Issac and Favier mentioned the direction he seemed to be travelling in."

Before Henri could respond the Captain was turning to address the rest of the men. "All non-crucial missions are now cancelled until further notice. Quentin is a vicious, vindictive man and I have no doubt he will target our brothers again after suffering such a wound at Athos's hand. The people of Paris must be kept safe from him and his men so I am doubling patrols, you hear word of anything that sounds suspicious you bring it to me before investigating. We almost lost several of our best to that man I wont have you risking yourselves on a hunch. Those of you with contacts both in and around the city I want you to reach out, the more prepared we are the better chance we have of ending this monsters reign once and for all." The musketeers cheered at this, determination burning brightly in each of their eyes as they set off to prepare for what was to come.

"Henri I want you to speak to Doctor Pascal. He needs to know as much as possible about the injuries our men have suffered so he can be prepared for their arrival. Aramis could only take so much and I have no doubt his supplies are beginning to come incredibly sparse."

"Yes sir," nodded Henri as he forced his aching limbs to move so he was standing, "Then what sir?"

For the first time since Henri had arrived in the garrison Treville's expression softened slightly as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you head to your room and get some much needed rest, no doubt you are weary from the journey and we will need you at your best when Quentin shows himself."

Frowning at the idea of being forced to rest Henri nodded, knowing that trying to fight the man on this was a futile endeavor.

"Good man," smirked Treville before leaving to head back into his office.

* * *

 **VILLAGE TAVERN**

"…'Mis?" said a slightly amused Porthos with barely concealed curiosity as he and Athos noticed the medic standing just around the corner of the door to D'Artagnan's room, a soft, fond smile lighting up his face as he eavesdropped on his younger brother.

Startling slight at the sudden appearance of his other brothers Aramis was quick to shush them before turning eagerly back to what he had been listening in on. His brothers, now burning with curiosity, followed suit.

"Did you weally fwight a dwagon?" exclaimed the young voice belonging to the tavern owner's son, Théo. The boy was five winters old and had instantly latched himself onto the younger musketeer when he had found him after escaping his mother's watch on the musketeer's second morning in the village.

The young boy had noticed the swords worn by the musketeers and had apparently come to the conclusion that the four men were knights like in his bedtime stories and was frequently found in D'Artagnan's room begging for stories of the man's quests and adventures.

His mother had apologized several times, realizing that the younger musketeer was recovering from several serious wounds, but each time she did D'Artagnan simply brushed her off with a smile, letting her know he didn't mind her son's visits.

Despite not back on their normal brotherly terms quite yet the three senior inseparables couldn't help but notice how much the young boy's exuberant energy and eagerness to listen was helping to improve D'Artagnan's sour mood.

* * *

Presently it was the morning they were preparing to finally leave the village and head back to Paris and Théo had finally convinced D'Artagnan to tell him what happened to cause his injuries. D'Artagnan decided the truth was too dark for someone Théo's age and instead decided to fabricate a story of an epic fight with a dragon that was terrorizing the village he had grown up in.

Théo had been enraptured as soon as the Gascon started his tale and Aramis hadn't had the heart to go in and interrupt, hence remaining hidden round a corner eavesdropping in on the story.

"Of course," nodded D'Artagnan with a soft smile as he nodded to his bandaged arm before nodding to the two women watching with fond smiles and amusement dancing in their eyes. "It got me good but I saved my damsels."

Théo was about to ask another question when his mother walked in, once again apologizing for her son's refusal to leave him alone before dragging the now protesting boy off so the musketeer could prepare for his trip.

* * *

"A dragon?" teased Aramis with a smirk as he moved, with Blaise who had just joined them, to help the younger man up.

D'Artagnan's face flushed with embarrassment. "Didn't want to scare him."

"And a dragon wont?" snorted Porthos as he adjusted his grip on the bags he was holding.

"He thought we were knights!" protested D'Artagnan with a small smile, "Knights fight dragons!"

"Come on sir knight," teased Aramis as they began to make their way to the wagons outside, "Your magnificent steed awaits."

* * *

It was almost five days later when a bedraggled group of musketeers and two women entered the garrison gates. The group, despite their best efforts had not managed to find shelter when in started raining the night before and so was left in damp clothes and was forced to endure spending a night on the damp ground.

Normally this wouldn't be much of an issue but, as the group quickly realized, D'Artagnan's system was significantly weaker than usual due to his injuries and the night spent in the rain had caused him to develop a cold that had been getting significantly worse as the day progressed.

During their journey that last day Aramis had been forced to move into the wagon with D'Artagnan and Athos so he could monitor the boy's rapidly declining condition and the medic, although he had not voiced it to the others, had the sinking feeling their brother had developed pneumonia.

Even as they entered the garrison gates and were met by joyous exclamations from their comrades, Aramis's eyes never left D'Artagnan's form.

Over the last few hours D'Artagnan's fever had spiked and he was now shivering violently despite the blankets they had covered him with. The Gascon was also having trouble breathing and the harsh coughs that escaped his dry throat every now and then had everyone around him wincing in sympathy and concern.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, NOW" ordered Aramis in a voice that brokered no argument and the path before them quickly opened up so Porthos, who had moved to pick the Gascon up in his arms could reach the infirmary unimpeded, Aramis following quickly on his heels while Athos moved as quickly as his knee and crutch would allow, each of the three men ignoring any calls for answers or offers of aid as their entire focus remained on their baby brother.

* * *

"Henri," called Treville as he watched his best men move with a worried frown. Once he had the man's attention he continued. "Get the ladies settled in one of the spare rooms and I want word brought to them as soon as an update on D'Artagnan's condition is given."

Henri nodded before getting both Maria and Corinne to follow him, both women moving reluctantly while sending worried looks to the closed infirmary door.

Seeing the women taken care of Treville turned back to Blaise and Alain, both who were doing little to hide their growing concern for the young Gascon.

"Both of you return to your rooms and freshen up. I want you both in my office in a hour to debrief, should D'Artagnan's condition change in that time or if an update is given I'll have word sent to you."

The two men looked reluctant to move when the condition of their youngest comrade and friend was so unknown but followed the Captain's orders when he literally pushed their backs to get them moving.

After that those of the regiment still in the courtyard resumed their normal duties, albeit with somewhat frequent gazes to the closed infirmary door.

* * *

It was hours later before things began to calm down fully and the men would allow themselves to relax. News had come from the infirmary, courtesy of Henri who had stormed his way in after an hour or two and demanding answers before storming back out and letting everyone that D'Artagnan had a case of mild pneumonia and while in fairly serious condition was responding well to their attempts to heal him.

However the calm that had followed that new all but evaporated the instant the sound of a gunshot filled the air.


	34. Gone

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **The events of today's chapter are going to be spread over at least one more chapter. I have some great moments planned for the next part so stay tuned for that.  
**

 **Also shout out to MicheeO for this plot idea :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yep :D I felt the need to be evil again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) I've missed Treville so it was really nice to bring him back in again. I loved writing the scene with D'Art and Theo so I'm really glad you liked it. Sorry to hear you're full of cold, hope you feel better soon! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it, I loved writing D'Art and Theo. Someone has indeed been shot... as you'll see now :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - I've missed my evil cliffys, it was really nice to write one again :D I'm so tempted to write a oneshot about him and the muskies being knights but I have so many other story ideas so I don't know if I'll ever get around to it. I'm curious as to who you'll be thinking the shooter is after today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the cuteness :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I've missed Treville so it was really nice to have him back again. Things between him and his brothers are going to get slightly worse before they get better but they will all be back together again soon. Aramis's shoulder was doing okay... after today? Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the whole dragon thing :D Hmmm do I do anything mild? Probably not :D Oh our boys are definitely still at risk :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - He's going to get hurt even more soon... though whether its physical or emotional you'll have to wait to see :) Hmmm I quite like the idea of Antoine begging though I don't think D'Art would ever forgive him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

sweettweeet: Thanks for the review - You're very welcome! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know right :D Our lovely pup doesn't seem to get to enjoy returning home as we just shove him right into the infirmary :) His health isn't the best but he will be better soon... Maybe :D ... Oh my evil mind has had a lot of fun for the whole gunshot thing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha Oh I'd love that to happen because you could just tell Louis would decide to mention it in front of a large group of people just to thoroughly embarrass our pup. You are right to panic my friend :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I know right, lead you all into a false sense of security before pulling the rug out from underneath you by having that cliffhanger :D D'Arts on a rollercoster pretty much the next few chapters now so better strap in :D Comfort moments coming soon I promise! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well done on picking up on the whole pocket watch thing, it's going to appear again tomorrow :) Poor Henri exhausted himself to get to Paris quickly only to end up worrying everyone lol. Yay I'm really happy you liked the cute scene. I've got some serious scenes coming up so felt we needed some cuteness before it happened :D Theo was fun to write and I loved the mental image him being enraptured by the story. I'm glad you're excited as I have lots planned :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Gone  
**

Porthos and Athos scrambled to their feet at surprising speed as the sound of the gunshot cut through the quiet evening air.

The pair had been with Treville in his office, filling the Captain in on the information they knew but hadn't shared with Henri and the others, such as the involvement of D'Artagnan's uncle, when it happened. They had meant to do this much earlier in the day so men could be keeping an eye out should Antoine D'Artagnan make an appearance in Paris, but with D'Artagnan sudden health deterioration they had waited until Aramis had all but pushed them out of the infirmary before checking in with their Captain.

"Go!" snapped Athos as he noticed Porthos was slowing his speed to match that of the injured swordsman, "I'll catch up."

Not needing any further encouragement both Porthos and Treville sprinted through the empty courtyard to the infirmary, where the shot had come from.

* * *

They were the first to reach the infirmary, which was located as far from the main areas of the garrison as possible to ensure a quiet healing area. At first Treville was worried about his other men when he saw no other musketeers rushing to their aid, but then he remembered the double patrols he had everyone running, which was causing the garrison to be emptier than usual most of the time.

Those thoughts got pushed to the side pretty quickly however when Porthos, who likely hadn't even noticed the lack of any other aid in his haste, flung open the door and all but charged to the room that had been housing his injured brothers, Aramis having refused to leave the boy's side for more than a moment at a time until the Gascon showed some serious signs of improvement.

Both men knew something was seriously wrong as soon as they opened the door but it still took a minute or two for the true scene in front of them to register in their minds.

The small patient bed that had once been D'Artagnan's was now empty, the sheets crumpled and half laying off of the bed as if someone had thrown them off of the bed's occupant in a hurry.

While the fact that his baby brother was, once again, missing was immensely worrying it was the state of his other brother that instantly garnered Porthos's full attention.

* * *

"ARAMIS!" exclaimed Porthos as he rushed to his brother's side, dropping to his knees and bringing the somewhat conscious man's head into his lap while his eyes roved over the medic's body for any other wounds that the bleeding chest wound Treville was working to put pressure on.

Just as Aramis's pain-filled eyes flickered open there was a loud crashing sound just outside the door that had Porthos launching into protective mode as he tightened one hand around his brother and the other swiftly drew his pistol, aiming it right at the door and only lowering it when he heard an all too familiar voice curse quietly before opening the door and limping in, his eyes going wide at the sight that greeted him.

"What the hell happened here?" demanded Athos as he limped over to Aramis, the swordsman doing nothing to hide the panic and worry he was feeling from showing on his face.

"Worry about that later," snapped Treville as he sent the barely conscious medic an apologetic look before applying even more pressure on the bleeding wound, making the man weakly scream in pain. "We need a physician in here NOW!"

"Stay with him," stated Porthos as he eased Aramis's head out of his lap and rose to his feet. "I can move faster than you and Doctor Pascal doesn't live far, I'll be back soon."

Without another word Porthos sprinted out of the room, leaving a furious Treville applying pressure and worried Athos alternating between trying to calm his brother and searching for any clues at to what happened and most importantly, where D'Artagnan was.

Thankfully for the bleeding medic Doctor Pascal had been on his way back to the garrison to check in on D'Artagnan one final time for the night when Porthos very nearly ran into him. The musketeer gave the briefest of explanations before the two of them were rushing back towards the garrison.

* * *

"What do we have Treville?" demanded Pascal as he ignored everything but the patient bleeding on the floor in front of him. Captain Treville was quick to explain, in as much detail as he could, what they knew and how Aramis was doing and once the explanation was done Pascal wasted no time in beginning to treat the wound.

"Any sign of the whelp?" asked Porthos quietly as he moved to stand near Athos in the corner, neither wanting to leave but also not wanting to risk getting in the doctor's way.

Now that Aramis was being taken care of the larger man's thoughts turned to the worrying fact that their seriously injured baby brother was now missing.

With a frustrated sigh Athos shook his head, "I found this though," he said quietly, as he passed over a pistol to Porthos, the barrel slightly warm, indicating it had been fired recently.

Porthos opened his mouth to comment on it but was stopped when Athos glared at the weapon, reaching over to tap the base of the barrel.

Upon inspection Porthos found himself mirroring Athos's glare at the pistol as he noticed the engraved phrase on the metal _'All for one'._

"He was shot with his own gun?" snarled Porthos as he fought to contain the anger he felt at that piece of information, though he was once again prevented from continuing further, although this time the interruption came from Doctor Pascal and both musketeers wasted no time in rushing over to their brother's side.

* * *

For the next long few hours all thoughts and concerns for D'Artagnan were forced to one side as the two musketeers, their Captain and the physician focused solely on saving Aramis's life.

The shot that hit the medic had come very close to killing the man, embedding itself in a rib not for from the musketeer's heart. The process of removing said shot was extremely painful for all those involved as they struggled to ignore the agonized screams tearing from Aramis's lips while also fighting to hold down his thrashing limbs.

After this was done the three men were able to loosen their hold slightly as Doctor Pascal focused on cleaning the wound, ensuring it was clear from anything that could cause infection.

While he was doing this Athos kept the field of vision clear from as much blood as he could by continually wiping his brother's chest as he forced himself to ignore the fact he, once again, had the blood of a brother he cherished staining his hand.

Porthos on the other hand kept his focus on his brother, moving to stand by the man's head and gripping the man's uninjured shoulder in a way he hoped would help ground the man for what was about to happen. He tuned out all other noise that wasn't coming from either himself or Aramis and kept up string of softly whispered words of comfort in the hopes of helping his brother find some peace during the hellish pain they were forcing him to endure.

Eventually Pascal was able to get the wound cleaned and stitched, allowing the four men to collapse back in pure relief as they all watched Aramis's chest rise and fall, his heart beating strongly despite the trauma his body had endured.

* * *

"How's 'e honestly doing doc?" asked Porthos tiredly as he gripped Aramis's limp hand in his own, his eyes never moving from the reassuring sight of the rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Pascal sighed, running a hand through his thinning hair. "He's going to be incredibly sore for a while, not to mention weak from the blood loss but I am confident he will survive this. We were able to clean the wound fairly quickly so the risk of infection should be small. He'll need a lot of rest and will need to avoid moving as much as possible for at least a few days but as I said, I'm confident he will make it through this."

After a few more minutes of conversation both Treville and Pascal left. Treville organize security around the infirmary as well as sending men out after D'Artagnan and the shooter while Pascal assured the remaining musketeers he was only going to go and freshen up and would be back to check on the man before too long.

* * *

Elsewhere a slumped figured couldn't stop from staring at his hand in horror. _"How could I? …"_ he thought to himself, disgust welling up within him as he clenched his hand into a fist, willing and somewhat begging it to stop shaking. He didn't know if it was shaking because of what he had done or because of how far he had run after doing it.

 _"_ _Like a coward!"_ the voice in his mind spat, furious at him both for leaving and for doing what he did and the man knew there was nothing he could do to silence the furious voice… Not that he wanted to anyway. In his heart he knew he deserved all the slurs and insults that part of his mind could throw at him.

He hadn't meant to do what he had; it had truly been an accident that the musketeer had been shot. In fact, he hadn't even realized he had the pistol in his hand until his mind registered the sight of Aramis collapsing in front of him.

The man's vision blurred momentarily and he knew that was a very bad sign. He had pushed himself hard to escape once he had realized what he had done, he had spared very little thought to how fleeing would affect him or indeed where he would go.

Part of him had debated going to her, tempted by the comfort she would supply… but he had pushed that thought and desire to one side when he realized that was the first place they would think of looking for him when they learned the horrifying truth.

 _"_ _If they learn it,"_ spat his mind viciously, making the man visibly wince. _"You could have killed him for all you know. They'll never know the truth if he's dead."_

Tears threatened to fall from the man's dulling eyes at that thought. He hadn't considered that fact and had been hoping the quick responses musketeers are known for would have men quickly reaching the infirmary and giving aid to the man he had shot.

Shot… He had shot him… the man stifled a sob in his fist as he let the tears finally fall. There would be no forgiveness for him from this, especially if the musketeer died. If he died then the man knew his own life was forfeit. It wouldn't even end at the hands of the other musketeers… no, he knew himself well enough to know he would never be able to live with himself should the musketeer die.

He was debating returning to the garrison, turning himself in, just in the hopes he would be able to learn the truth as to whether he had murdered the man or not when a familiar, surprised looking, figure entered his blurring field of vision.

"…You," he breathed before passing out, his head hitting the table with an audible, wince-inducing thud.


	35. Who Shot Aramis

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Oh I just loved getting your reviews for the last chapter. My evil side wasn't sure whether to be purring in contentment or cackling like the evil witch I am for how thoroughly confused I've managed to make you all :D**

 **I will admit though I did have slight second thoughts over this chapter because of all the comments I got regarding the last chapter. Hopefully plan will make sense to you all and you wont hate it like I'm now worrying.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I did like leaving you all with that :D The whole King thing will definitely have to wait until things calm down. As to who shot Aramis... you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Maybe... You'll have to read and find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad to know you're getting better :) Good luck with your fundraiser hope you have fun :) Yeah shooter was definitely not Quentin, I'm pretty sure that man has no conscience. Interesting thoughts on who the shooter is, you'll find out tonight :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - You'll find out who the shooter is today, worry not I wont keep you waiting for too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Love the start of this review :D We'll be finding out who the shooter is today but I like your guesses. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know, gotta love me cliffies :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmmm interesting idea you'll have to read on to see if you're right :) Yeah, our poor Aramis has quite the recovery ahead of him. Ask and ye shall receive :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Cookies will indeed be needed for the next few chapters :) Bwhaha I love how confused everyone is with that last chapter :D We'll be learning who the shooter is today and I'm hoping who I've decided on makes sense and you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - It will definitely be a while before Aramis can move without pain. Hmm interesting thoughts about the shooter, read on my friend and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I love how confused everyone is its great! :D Read on to find out who shot our boy. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I know, Oh how I thoroughly enjoyed writing such an evil chapter :D Poor Aramis is having just a bad of a time as D'Art unfortunately. Oh you shouldn't have said that as now I'm actually hoping you get to mutter on the train at this chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - I was wondering if you were still reading this, have a nice binge? Although I would like to remind you that this was your idea lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I'm sooooo excited about writing this and I'm desperately hoping I can do the plans I have in my head justice. Haha I was wondering if anyone would remember it as it was brought up a while ago. Part of me was hoping everyone would forget just so I could surprise you all :D I'm really hoping you like what I've decided to do with this idea. The morose thoughts were fun to write and I'm looking forward to expanding on them in the coming chapters. Glad you liked it! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I want to be as evil as I can possibly be :D It's a lot of fun :D Hmm interesting idea, hope you like what I've decided on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies & Cakes to you awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read**

 **Love You All!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: Who Shot Aramis  
**

"Anything?" asked Athos tiredly as Treville walked into the infirmary intending on checking up on the injured medic.

With a sigh Treville shook his head, "There was a trail leading out of the building but our men lost the trail once it hit the main streets." Sinking into a chair on the opposite side of the bed to his men Treville asked the same question of them.

"He's been twitching more," answered Porthos gruffly, his eyes never moving from his brother's unconscious body. "Doc says that's a good sign and he might be waking up soon."

Treville smiled, though it was tired and strained. "That's good. It'll be a relief to everyone when he's awake and though I hate to force such things on him when he's just woken, but as soon as he's conscious we're going to need to question him about what happened."

Neither musketeer looked happy at that but understood the urgency of it so wisely said nothing. For the next hour or so the group sat in comfortable silence while their friend slept on unawares. It was only when Treville announced he was going to check in with the rest of the men that any further words were actually spoken between the group.

* * *

"I don't like this," grumbled Porthos as he stalked the length of the room, having finally moved away from Aramis once he noticed his legs were beginning to fall asleep. "I hate all this waiting around, we should be out looking for the pup, who knows what condition he could be in by now."

"Rushing out without any information would only slow us down more," reminded Athos, though even he would admit that he was feeling antsy and wanted nothing more than to be out there searching for his baby brother. His mind was conjuring up all sorts of terrifying scenarios of what could be happening to the younger man right now but without information there was nothing more they could do. Treville had most of the regiment out looking but so far they had nothing.

"We need to know who's behind this," continued Athos, his voice betraying how drained he truly was even as his eyes burned with a determined fire. "Aramis is the only one who knows so we just have to wait."

Porthos huffed as he slumped back in the chair beside his brother, taking the unconscious medic's hand in his own without even thinking. "I know," he sighed, "Just feel so useless…"

* * *

"…W-where?" murmured a man, his brows furrowing in confusion as he tried to work out where he was. Last thing he remembered he had been in the tavern. Whilst he was fairly sure he was still in the tavern he had no idea how he had gotten from the small table he had been sitting at to the small room he had just woken up in.

"You're awake," stated a voice in mild surprise and the man couldn't stop his eyes from widening in equal surprise before his mind reminded him of vaguely seeing the person before him the night before just as he passed out.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes the man used one of his hands to weakly push himself up into more of a seated position, wincing in pain as he did so. "Antoine," nodded the man weakly once he was somewhat upright, his body tensing slightly as he took in the man before him.

"How did you find me?" demanded Antoine, ignoring the greeting and not giving one of his own back as he dragged a chair to sit in front of the bed, his cold eyes staring hard at the man in the bed.

Unfortunately for both men the man was still slightly out of it and had no idea what Antoine was talking about, although it must have shown on his face as Antoine continued speaking a moment or two later.

"I've been staying here the last few days and you suddenly show up, sitting right at the table I've occupied since my arrival, that's some coincidence if you weren't looking for me so tell me. How did you find me?"

"I-I didn't," stammered the man, doing his best to push away the mental fog caused by the pain in his body, it wasn't helping him focus and that's what he needed more than anything right now. "I didn't even know you were in Paris," he admitted before his voice turned to a whisper and he added, "Honestly… I thought you were dead."

Antoine stared at him hard for a few moments before apparently coming to the conclusion that he was indeed telling the truth. Upon deciding this Antoine allowed himself to relax slightly, though his eyes did keep flicking to the door as if expecting trouble or anticipating having to flee.

* * *

A small groan woke Porthos as he felt the fingers intertwined with his own twitch. His body seemed to react to this faster than his mind as he was on his feet and staring at the stirring marksman before his mind had even registered that his friend was waking up.

"What's going on?" groaned Athos as he shifted slightly in the chair he had dozed off in, momentarily furious with himself for having fallen asleep before Porthos's words caught his full attention.

"'Mis is waking up!"

Despite the near crippling pain in his knee Athos forced himself to stand at that and move closer to the bed, using his crutch and the bed rail as support so less weight was placed on his damaged joint.

"Come on 'Mis," said Porthos as he stroked his brother's cheek with one hand while squeezing the one that had Aramis's hand still entwined with it. "We could really do with seeing you awake right about now."

"…P'thos?" came slurred reply that was thick with exhaustion and pain, though both musketeers ignored that in their sheer joy and relief at seeing their brother's eyes flutter open.

"Damn 'Mis you gave us a right scare there," breathed Porthos as he resisted the urge to bring his injured friend into a hug, knowing it would do more harm than good in the sharpshooters current state.

"How are you feeling?" asked Athos, a soft smile on his face as he relished the sight of his brother awake and seemingly lucid.

"…I've been better," murmured Aramis with a wince, his brows furrowing slightly as he asked, "W-What happened?"

Instantly the mood in the room darkened and Aramis was almost regretting asking, only a small part of his brain was screaming at him to remember, that it was important and needed.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us 'Mis," sighed Porthos as he pushed back his anger at the whole situation. "You were shot and the whelp's missing, been gone almost a full day now and we've got no leads, you're our last hope."

The two musketeers watched as Aramis processed the news, his eyes wide with worry and fear, his hand clenching the sheets underneath him as a spasm of pain shot through his body.

"Aramis," called Athos, pulling the marksman out of his shock and forcing him to turn to face the swordsman with a serious look on his pained face.

"We need to know anything you can remember about last night. Doctor Pascal said your memory might be a bit hazy as you hit your head when you fell but anything you can tell us about who shot you or why would really help."

Aramis nodded, despite the action sending a stab of pain through his already aching head. His brows furrowed deeply as he forced his mind to try and remember something, all the while being acutely aware of his anxious brothers waiting for some sort of answer next to him. Their anxiousness quickly turning into panic when they saw the pained expression that settled on their brother's face.

"Aramis?" both Athos and Porthos asked at once, worry filling them as they watched tears gather in Aramis's eyes.

"Its all my fault," breathed Aramis, his heart breaking as the memory of the night before assaulted his mind.

Moving to grip both of the medic's shoulders, whilst being mindful of the injured on, Athos squeezed gently to force Aramis to look at him.

"Explain."

Taking a deep breath Aramis began his explanation. "He was having a nightmare, his fever had spiked again and he was practically delirious, kept talking in his sleep and I'm pretty sure he was reliving the attack on his home."

Athos and Porthos felt guilt churn within them at this; while they had been talking with Treville their little brother had been lost in his own mind, reliving the worst night of his life.

"I stepped out briefly," continued Aramis, either oblivious to or having decided to ignore his brothers expressions. "I wanted to get some water, see if it would help wake him up. I completely forgot I had left my pistol on the side from were I had been cleaning it."

"So someone snuck in while you were getting water?" asked Porthos, trying to put the facts together, something that was somewhat hard to do given how utterly exhausted and worried he was. Though that tiredness meant nothing to him when both he and Athos saw the heartbroken expression cross Aramis's face again as the marksman hesitantly shook his head.

"I didn't realize how bad the delirium was otherwise I would never have left him alone," explained the medic sluggishly as he fought to stay awake long enough to finish his explanation.

Athos's eyes widened as he caught on to what Aramis was alluding to. "Aramis," he breathed, his expression becoming unreadable as he stared at the man, "Tell me he didn't."

"He didn't know it was me!" defended the medic, "He kept telling me to let her go, to get my hands off of her. Nothing I was saying to him was getting through and when I took a step forward…"

"He fired…" breathed Porthos, his voice thick with disbelief as his eyes locked onto the thick padded bandage wrapped around Aramis's chest.

"He didn't know," reiterated Aramis weakly, his eyes pleading his brothers not to hate their youngest.

"He almost killed you Aramis," stated Athos, his voice expressionless and his face unreadable. "You almost died right there in our arms!"

Hating how his brother was talking Aramis forced his body up into a seating position, aided by a reluctant Porthos once the man realized what his brother was doing.

"Savoy," spat Aramis as his eyes narrowed into a glare despite the pain burning brightly within them.

That one word was enough to crack Athos's mask momentarily as confusion briefly flickered across his features before being masked again as Aramis continued.

"I seem to remember doing a similar thing when I was out of it with fever and trapped in the memories of Savoy, neither of you held that against me despite the damage I did so don't you dare blame this on D'Artagnan. In his mind he was trying to protect someone, my guess is Corinne and I was the threat. He reacted as **we** trained him to in that situation."

Athos raised an eyebrow, though he could see the logic in Aramis's words. "You didn't nearly kill Porthos though Aramis."

Without meaning Porthos's hand ghosted across the scar on the inside of his arm.

"True," admitted Aramis with a bitter, self-deprecating tone that made both other men cringe. "Only nearly ended his career."

"I don't blame you 'Mis," said Porthos soothingly as he smiled softly at his brother. "I'm okay."

"So am I," stated the marksman, only to hiss as another stab of pain shot through him. "Or I will be, but D'Art…"

Once again Athos's mask began to falter, cracking entirely when he saw the devastated look on Aramis's face.

"He was broken Athos," whispered Aramis, his words slurring slightly as he began to lose his fight with his exhaustion. "He snapped out of his haze when the gun went off and the look on his face when he saw what he had done… I've never seen him look so broken, not after losing his farm or Constance and if he's out there alone now… I worry about his mindset. You need to find him… Quickly."

With that in mind both Athos and Porthos began to prepare to leave, equal parts furious and panicked at and for their brother. They hated him what he had done to Aramis but like the marksman had said, neither of them had held it against him all those years ago when Aramis had done some serious damage to Porthos's arm with a knife while trapped in his own mind.

* * *

"How's he moving anyway?" asked Porthos as he strapped his sword to his belt. "He was struggling to sit up by himself last I saw."

Aramis shrugged weakly, his body slowly pulling him back into the blackness of unconsciousness. "Adrenaline probably, though… I can't imagine the… pain he will be in… when it… wears… off"

Despite the situation they were now facing, neither Athos nor Porthos could resist the smiles that tugged at their lips as they noticed that their brother had fallen asleep mid conversation.

"You ready?" asked Porthos as he turned back to Athos a moment later. "Let's go find our pup."

* * *

Elsewhere D'Artagnan was listening to his uncle explain why he had not been in the village to greet him when he arrived and why he had been in Paris, stating he had been called away on urgent business and had headed to Paris after the attack on the village in the hopes that D'Artagnan had been able to save his daughter and the two had headed back to the city, the only other place that had somewhere D'Artagnan would consider home.

Something about his uncle wasn't sitting right with him but the young musketeer couldn't be sure if it was just because he had his brothers', if he still had the right to call them that, accusations burning in the back of his mind or if there really was something going on that he was not seeing.

It didn't help that the pain of his injures had magnified thanks to his adrenaline-filled escape from the garrison the night before and his cough had now become harsher and made him feel like he was swallowing knives each time one bubbled up.

All in all the musketeer was honestly surprised he was still conscious let alone lucid, though he had a feeling the consciousness was only because his body was stubbornly refusing to even attempt sleep, not wanting the memory of shooting his brother to replay in his mind.

He still couldn't believe what he had done and every time he allowed his mind to dwell on it he felt so disgusted with himself he was almost physically sick. It was all he could do to send up prayer after prayer for his brother's survival. He refused to ask for forgiveness, as he knew he didn't deserve it. Should his brother survive D'Artagnan had every intention on letting the man shoot him as payback, or at the very least punch him a fair few times. He knew there would be little he could do to ever make what he had done right and nor was he likely to have the opportunity to try but there was still that tiny, tiny part of him that was desperately clinging to the hope that maybe, one day, Aramis could find it in his heart not to hate him.

He was pulled out of his darkening thoughts by the sound of a small click and noticed his uncle placing a familiar looking silver watch back in his pocket.

"What was that uncle?" he asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice as he fought the urge to rip the small object out of his uncle's hands, only just managing to do so when he realized that while he might have been able to do so on a good day, today he was far from his best and would likely only hurt himself worse and then he'd never get the truth to his suspicions.

"Just a watch my boy," stated Antoine as he showed the boy the watch, not having realized the importance of the small group of numbers engraved on the bottom of the watch, nor that his nephew would recognize them, and the watch, in an instant, even in his current state.

D'Artagnan's eyes grew wide as they stared hard at small, engraved numbers, a sickening feeling rising up within him as he realized what that object meant and the implications it held for the person currently carrying it.

"They were right," breathed D'Artagnan as angry tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, his expression turning into a dark glare, which he promptly turned on the now slightly fearful Antoine. "…They were right."


	36. Confrontation I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay this chapter was difficult to write, mainly thanks to my computer which decided to die for like an hour and then when it finally came back on it decided it needed to do an update that took FOREVER!**

 **I am honestly surprised I managed to get this out in the time I had left and am now hoping it doesn't come across as rushed...**

 **Today's chapter is VERY dialogue heavy so hopefully I've kept our pup in character.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well hopefully your feeling better today and it clears up soon for you :) Haha I did like reading the reviews where the person was like "No it wont be D'Art who shot him" as I was like MWHAHAHA "Oh how wrong you are!" Our boys are going to have quite the tense reunion when I have them all back together again... I'm looking forward to writing it :D Ohh I can't wait for our boys to get their hands on Antoine either... gonna be good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - He does indeed, hopefully this chapter is a good continuation from that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Aramis and D'Art's reunion in a couple of chapters should be an emotional one :) D'Art's uncle was difficult to write, hope you like him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah we've got a little bit until our boys all reunite again (which should be awesome to write) hopefully the confrontation with his uncle will tide you over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry Aramis will set Athos and Porthos right when he's feeling better and they've all reunited. Enjoy the new chapter! x

guest (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have a fair few guest reviewers and I quite like responding on here so sorry but I plan to continue. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Mwhaha I do like surprising you all :D I have a plan for Aramis getting Athos to calm down so should be a good chat once they're all back together again. Poor D'Art's not having a good day that's for sure. You'll need the cake! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :D We'll see more of what Antoine will do tomorrow. Today is more focused on D'Art. I'm planning for a few more nightmare scenes coming our way soon so you have that to look forward to. Aramis will play a fairly big part in getting the others to forgive our pup, I have a couple of conversations planned in my head, should be good. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well if it fits :) Very true, D'Arts not holding out much hope at the moment for any sort of reunion. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis is going to play a key part in getting our boys back together again. The watch is indeed the one mentioned in that chapter. We'll have to wait and see what Antoine does... Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - And there's still more to come! :D Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you think so :) I will admit I'm having quite a bit of fun with your idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oooh that sounds like fun did you have a good time? :) Yeah our poor pup is having a difficult time with everything right now and its only going to get worse for our boy... at least emotionally. There's still some anger with our other boys but I have a plan for how to deal with it...should be good :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm loving having Aramis on D'Art's side. Athos and Porthos are still a bit angry at our boy but our lovely medic is going to make them see sense before too long. Aramis isn't going to stand for them being angry at D'Art when he himself doesn't blame the pup... Oh I'm getting all excited to write it and we're not even at that bit quite yet. D'Art's mind isn't going to quiet for a while. I'm hoping you like the continuation of yesterdays chapter here. We're focusing more on D'Art and I'm hoping what I've decided on doing makes sense. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Confrontation I  
**

"What are you talking about Charles?" asked Antoine with an air of confidence that made D'Artagnan realize the dangerous position he was now in.

"I defended you," whispered D'Artagnan brokenly as his less injured hand gripped the sheet until his skin turned white. "After everything they had done for me, everything they had risked to save me, I called them liars and defended you… But… But they were right all along…"

Antoine tilted his head to one side as he tried to bury the growing niggle of fear he felt inside. "You're not making much sense here Charles. Maybe you should sleep some more, we can talk when your not so out of it."

D'Artagnan didn't know what it was about that sentence that made him snap, whether it was the insinuation he wasn't aware of what he was doing or the familiar, yet mocking tone his uncle had used to speak to him but as soon as he had finished D'Artagnan swung his legs over the side of the bed, his body moving through the pain only because of the overwhelming wave of other emotions that were pushing through.

"You sold me out," hissed the Gascon, his eyes sad and hurt despite the burning anger he felt, which only grew as he caught the minute flinch Antoine hadn't been able to hide.

"You lured me back to my father's home just so you could what? Settle some pathetic debt?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about Charles," stammered Antoine, his skin paling as he realized his nephew knew the truth and, judging by his earlier words, so did his friends.

D'Artagnan barked out a short and incredibly bitter laugh, "Yet you carry around the proof in your pocket?" he snarled, nodding to the slight bulge in his jacket pocket that now contained the watch. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize the only thing left of my father I had? That I wouldn't notice the date inscribed on it or its importance?"

D'Artagnan was once again standing at this point, though is body was shaking from the strain of it. Fury was the only thing keeping the Gascon upright at that point and even he knew it. Part of his mind was screaming at him not to push himself, that making his injuries worse just so he could confront the uncle he had never really liked was not worth the worry it would cause his brothers… but then the disgusted part of his mind rose up again reminding him that they likely wouldn't care and didn't consider him a brother anymore.

Despite his trembling body and the part of his mind screaming at him to stop D'Artagnan held his ground as he glared daggers at the man before him. "I had that put on it myself, to remind me **why** I was working so hard in training and to ensure I never forgot the man who raised me. Corinne told me it had been stolen from my room in Lupiac and there is only one reason why you would have it so don't you dare try to lie to me again."

Antoine's entire demeanor changed then as he puffed up his chest and moved closer to his nephew, anger burning in his eyes.

"You know **nothing** boy!" he snarled, backhanding the younger man across the face and sending him careering into the mattress with a scream of pain as he landed on his burned arm, something Antoine either didn't notice or didn't care about.

"I was doing what I had to in order to survive. Had the farm been given to me like it was supposed to have been then I could have leveraged that, but instead it was left to my brat of a brother – "

"Don't you dare call him that!" hissed D'Artagnan as he clutched his burned arm as close to his chest as he could, tears glistening on his eyelashes as he glared at his uncle.

Ignoring D'Artagnan's outburst Antoine began to pace, his nervous energy giving the anger and betrayal D'Artagnan felt enough time to push through the pain as he once again forced his body to move.

He had a sick feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with the mess his emotions were currently in, nor the pain that was nearly crippling him. Even when he had realized the truth part of D'Artagnan was confident that Antoine wouldn't hurt him… couldn't hurt him they were family after all… But after that slap he wasn't so sure. His uncle wasn't the man he remembered and the Gascon slowly began to realize that sick feeling was caused by the fear growing within him.

Despite what his, possibly former, friends frequently thought, D'Artagnan was neither ignorant nor oblivious to the limitation of his body and that slap had just proven to him how easy it would be to knock him off of his already unstable feet. He himself was unarmed and if this turned into a fight the Gascon knew he had no chance of walking away alive.

 _Maybe you don't deserve to,_ whispered the disgusted part of himself as the memory of Aramis crumpling to the ground flashed across his mind. _NO!_ He yelled internally, forcing the memory away. Now was not the time to lose himself in grief and self-hatred. He needed answers, he might not deserve them but he needed them… needed them for both himself and Corinne, the man was her father after all, she **did** deserve to know the truth, no matter how much it was going to kill him to hurt her like that.

"Why?" he growled, drawing his uncle's attention back to him. "I would have helped if you had come to me. I sent mémé extra money when her and pépé were struggling. I would have done everything I could to have helped you so why?"

"Like the pitiful amount you could have sent would have made any difference to a man like Quentin," scoffed Antoine, apparently not liking the idea of asking his nephew for help.

"So you betray your own family?" snapped D'Artagnan, once again rising to his feet despite the tremors wracking his legs. There was also something warm and slightly sticky on his stomach and he had the awful feeling he had ripped a stitch of two.

 _Aramis is going to kill me for that,_ he mused with an internal grimace that only grew as the disgusted part of him reared its head again, _If you haven't killed him first,_ it mocked and the Gascon had to physically shake his head to rid himself of the thought.

"You'd betray everyone in the village? People you grew up with, who helped you with Rin when Auntie died?" snarled D'Artagnan, feeling some small amount of pleasure from the guilt that flashed across his uncle's face. "They didn't deserve what you did to them, they have nothing now. Even those who were lucky enough not to lose anyone lost their homes and livelihoods. How could you do that to them?!"

Antoine opened his mouth to retort by D'Artagnan was on too much of a roll to be stopped now.

"And what about Rin?" he demanded, the anger in his voice reaching threatening new heights as he replayed the scene in which he had first found his beloved cousin during the attack. "Was she part of the deal too?"

"Of course not!" yelled Antoine, "I gave Quentin what he was searching for, he cleared my debt and Corinne was left unharmed. **That** was the deal."

"So almost being raped counts as unharmed!" screamed D'Artagnan, not even caring as Antoine's face lost all of its colour at his words nor that the man's mouth was open and gaping like a fish.

"Were you really that naïve to think they would leave her alone?" demanded D'Artagnan, memories of the almost assault replaying over in his mind as was the feeling of his cousin, who he loved like a sister, trembling in absolute fear and terror in his arms. "Good God Uncle if I had been even a few minutes later…"

As the truth of what almost befell the only person besides himself that he cared about washed over him Antoine felt himself sinking into the nearest chair, his elbows coming to rest on the table as his head fell into his hands.

"Tell me she's okay," he breathed, hating the images that were flying through his mind from D'Artagnan's words.

Seeing his uncle so deflated caused some of D'Artagnan's anger to fade just enough that it wasn't enough any more to stop him from feeling the full effects of his wounds, meaning he stumbled back on the bed with a gasp as his legs were no longer able to carry his weight.

Despite the diminishing anger he still felt the sting of betrayal and couldn't help the snarky comment that escaped him. "Currently nursing a sore hand from slapping my friend but otherwise she's safe… Unlike you I protect my family."

"You're my Alexandre's brat not mine, I have no obligation to you," snarled Antoine.

D'Artagnan reeled back as if he had been slapped. Part of him had always known that his uncle cared little for him and him luring him into a trap only proved it, but to verbally hear from the man himself…that was a hurt he hadn't anticipated.

"She defended you, you know," whispered D'Artagnan, the brokenness he had felt before returning in full force. He waited for Antoine to lift his head before continuing. "As soon as I told her about the accusations she instantly rose to your defense… Said that you were a good man, who wouldn't do such a thing… guess we were both wrong on that."

Antoine opened his mouth to say something but apparently thought better of it as he closed it again with a shake of his head and D'Artagnan felt his anger boil up once again at that. Corinne had fought tooth and nail to defend him, hell they both had. He had pushed his friends away, refusing to even look at Athos while she had gone as far as to slap Aramis several times in her rage. They had defended a man who had betrayed them both and he couldn't even be bothered to think up a reply or excuse.

Fury burned inside him and D'Artagnan was seriously considering throwing caution to the wind and just attacking him. In the Gascon's mind it wasn't like he had anything more to lose. His father and the man he considered a grandfather was dead. The woman he loved had decided to stay in her loveless marriage and he might have killed one of his best friends, even if he hadn't he knew the three of them would still not want anything to do with him. The only people he had left were Corinne and Maria and they were both strong enough to help each other without needing his help.

He had just decided that he couldn't stand his uncle's silence any longer when a wave of dizziness overtook him and everything went black.


	37. Unexpected

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Holy hell we're only 2 reviews away from having 500! How awesome is that! :D**

 **Okay so today... Today I brought someone in I hadn't initially planned to bring in but I'm really glad to write in again :D Plus I did a teeny tiny bit of someone I've never written before which was interesting.**

 **Oh and on a slightly related note: What do we want to happen to Antoine?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - It's going to get worse :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Welcome back :) Hope you had a nice binge read. Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for your lovely words of encouragement :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hopefully it all clears up quickly for you but yeah that doesn't sound like fun. I felt a bit mean for D'Art about how he learned the truth. I was tempted to have Antoine to not be bothered about what almost happened to Corinne but I wanted him to have a teeny bit of humanity left. Your welcome for the cliffy we have another one today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Our boys are on their way to find him but to convince him about the whole Aramis thing not being his fault is going to take a lot longer. Ooooooh I'm liking your evil idea about Corinne... we'll have to see how it goes as to whether or not that happens. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, though we've got another cliffy today as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really really glad you liked it. I loved delving into his slightly broken mindset. We're close to the reunion now, should be good. Hopefully you dont end up dying from a sugar overdose before the end of this story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Delving into D'Arts damaged mind was a lot of fun and I'm looking forward to writing more of it. We're close to a reunion now though convincing D'Art that what happened to Aramis wasnt his fault is something that will take a lot longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos will be getting his chance very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I know! Only 2 reviews away from 500! :D Things aren't looking good for our pup that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you had fun :D Hmmm It is D'Art we're talking about so I can't promise he wont do anything stupid :) I loved delving into D'Art's broken mind and we'll be seeing a bit more of it in the coming chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - YES! I'm so glad you liked it :D I was really worried that it wouldn't any good considering how quickly I had to write it. I'm really relieved that you liked my take on the confrontation. I had to continue to remind myself that D'Art is really injured so I couldn't have him attack his uncle like I kept writing. D'Art's broken mind is really interesting and fun to write, though our boys are going to have quite the task to fix it when they all reunite. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always my lovelies many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: Unexpected  
**

When Aramis next opened his eyes he could feel a slight weight on his hand and felt a surge of hoping filling him that it was his youngest brother, that they had found him and brought him back to the safety of the garrison. Unfortunately that hope was destroyed when he weakly turned his head and saw just who was holding his hand.

"W-What…" he croaked, his voice hoarse as his face scrunched up in confusion at the sight of the person before him.

With a small amused smirk at the musketeer's confusion the man put down the book he had been silently flicking through and instead picked up a small goblet of water, lifting the musketeer's head slightly as he brought it to his lips.

"Drink. It'll help the throat."

"W-What are you… doing here?" Aramis asked weakly, his body crying out for more rest despite his own personal desire to stay conscious until D'Artagnan was returned to them. "Y-You shouldn't be here."

The man simply shrugged before leaning back on his chair. "Hello to you too princess."

"Remy," sassed Aramis weakly as he attempted to glare at the man sitting beside him.

"Your Captain's currently talking to some of your friends who have come back to the garrison and the doc went to get something to eat. I figured now was as good a time as any to check in."

"…Why?" Aramis asked hesitantly, though part of him was touched the man would risk so much to come here. The marksman had no illusions that one or both of his brothers would have mentioned the man to Treville, who in turn would have told the other members of the regiment. At present Remy had his life and freedom only because of Aramis mercy but there would be nothing he could do to repeat his previous actions if one of the other members of the regiment found the man here.

"I came to Paris after you let me go," stated Remy with a seriousness not often displayed by the young bandit. "I saw your group return to the city and followed for a bit, curious about what was drawing in the crowd. Imagine my surprise when later that night I see that boy you tried so hard to protect stumbling out of the back entrance to the garrison looking to the world like a dead man walking."

"You saw him!" exclaimed Aramis with more energy than he felt as he tried to push himself up into a seating position, only to then collapse under the strain.

"Easy princess," scolded Remy with a teasing smile that barely covered the concern on the man's face as he helped settled the now panting medic back onto the bed.

"I guessed something was going on so I followed him." When Aramis once again perked up at this Remy was forced to press down on his uninjured shoulder to stop him from moving. "When I realized someone else had spotted your boy I figured you'd want to know."

Panic shot through Aramis then, all pain and exhaustion now gone as he stared, wide-eyed, at the man before him. "Who?" he demanded with a strength that surprised even him.

"A man I like to refer to as a rat but I think you all know him as Antoine D'Artagnan."

* * *

"Do you really think he would have gone here?" asked Porthos as the pair turned the corner to the Bonacieux residence.

"Its unlikely but I would rather know for sure," grimaced Athos as he glared at the steps leading to the door.

Porthos noticed the expression and, despite the circumstances, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle before patting his friend on the shoulder. "I got this 'Thos."

As he waited for someone to open the door Porthos found himself hoping that it would be Constance. None of the inseparables were pleased with Monsieur Bonacieux after he blackmailed and guilt-tripped the young red-head into staying with him, denying both her and their brother a chance at true happiness and so he wasn't sure if he could maintain any sense of politeness if forced to deal with him.

Unfortunately it seemed luck was not on their side today as the door opened to a very unhappy looking man.

"What do you want?" snapped Monsieur Bonacieux as he glared at the two musketeers.

"We are looking for our friend D'Artagnan and w-"

"Well he isn't here!" snapped Bonacieux as he interrupted Athos's explanation. "He hasn't been by here in months, finally learned where he's not welcome. Now I don't know what trouble that boy has gotten himself into now but I'll have none of it brought to my home, now leave!"

It took all the self control both men had to not slam the man against a wall for the way he spoke about their brother but they managed to resist and by the time they had calmed themselves Bonacieux had stepped back inside his house and slammed the door in their faces.

* * *

"Charming fellow that one," grumbled Porthos as he moved to stand back by Athos's side, the two men frowning as they tried to think where else to check.

They had both guessed that, after everything that happened, D'Artagnan wouldn't want to be found but they were becoming increasingly worried for him with every lead that turned out to be empty. Porthos had even contemplated reaching out to Flea in the court. The chances of his brother managing to hide out there were slim to none but the court had eyes and ears everywhere, it was possible one of them may have heard or seen something.

He had voiced this idea to Athos who had reluctantly shut it down. There were still people in the court who wanted Porthos's head and would not hesitate to use whatever means necessary to get it. Even if they reached out to Flea directly there would be no assurances that word would not reach someone it shouldn't and then they would all be in more trouble than they already were.

Neither man was handling their emotions well. They both hated and feared being away from Aramis so soon after the man received such a serious wound but there was little they could do. If Aramis was right, as he usually was, then D'Artagnan's mental state was shaky at best and with him like that it was they who stood the best chance at bringing their brother in safely… that and no one outside their group even knew D'Artagnan was responsible for the shooting.

* * *

"Where to now?" sighed Athos as he tried to bite back a wince of pain as his knee flared up.

"You need to rest," stated Porthos as he forced his brother to sit back on a nearby crate. "I might not be able to send you back to the garrison but you can at least rest that knee when we're not moving. Don't need 'Mis angry at me for that."

"We need to find him," stated Athos, worry for his protégé and brother outweighing the anger he felt for what the boy had done, at least for the moment.

"We've looked in all the obvious places," sighed Porthos as he leant up against the wall. "Without some kind of lead I don't know where we go from here."

* * *

"Looks like I've come at the right time then," drawled a voice that had the two men instantly drawing their weapons.

"You!" growled Porthos as he pointed his blade at the man's throat, recognizing him from Quentin's camp.

"Easy big guy," smirked Remy as he held up his hands, though it was his next words that made the musketeer's falter. "Princess sent me."

Athos looked confused but Porthos, who had heard the nickname before only hardened his glare at the man. "If you hurt him!"

"Please," scoffed Remy as he lowered his hands, though he made sure they were visible at all times to ensure the musketeers had no need to be any more suspicious of him then they clearly were. "If I wanted to hurt Aramis I would have done it a long time ago. I have information he said you would need and I owe him so let's just get this over with."

Athos's eyes narrowed, "What information?"

Remy smirked, "I may happen to know not only where you can find your misplaced pup but also who he is currently with."

* * *

Antoine watched from across the room as his nephew slept. He could tell the younger man was in a bad way simply by his labored breathing and the mass of bandages covering several areas of his body.

Part of him knew he should feel something when he looked at the boy, they were related by blood after all, but instead he felt nothing but anger and envy.

Before D'Artagnan had been born Antoine still had a chance to get the farm back. His debts hadn't been that large then and the simple sale of the house and land would have easily have covered them. This changed however the day he received a letter stating his sister-in-law had just given birth to a boy. Now, unless something terrible happened to the boy as well, the farm would go to him if anything happened to the lad's father.

This served as the starting point of Antoine's anger at the boy and it only continued to grow as the years progressed, especially when his daughter, the only person besides his wife he actually cared about, grew close the boy.

As the years passed his disdain for the boy continued to grow and reach all new heights, so much so that when Quentin had finally had enough of his excuses and demanded payment, he had no issues selling the boy out.

Antoine had heard rumors that Quentin was looking to acquire a musketeer. He had no idea why and nor did he particularly care to ask but after hearing that he knew the now young man he despised was his ticket to freedom after all.

It hadn't taken much to get the musketeer racing away from the safety of his garrison's walls and into the trap waiting for him and if it wasn't for his own survival being at risk then Antoine was sure he might have felt, at least, some guilt for tricking the man.

He was pulled from his musings by a harsh sounding series of coughs from his nephew and with a disgusted grimace he rose from his chair to move closer to the boy, grimacing at the state the young man was in.

Staring at the boy Antoine realized he would need to do something. The young Gascon knew the truth now and whilst he had alluded that his comrades suspected they were not the ones with the means to prove them, unlike the unconscious boy before him who had ousted him on several things that could condemn him.

Knowing he would lose his daughter forever if she ever learned the truth Antoine came to a decision. D'Artagnan was in a bad way health wise judging by all appearance so he doubted many people would question it if the boy didn't survive.

Accepting the plan forming in his mind Antoine wrapped his hands around the unconscious boy's throat and had just begun to squeeze when he felt the all to familiar bite of cold steel against his neck.


	38. Brothers

**Evening My Lovelies! :D**

 **Wow I'm loving the response to seeing Remy again. I've FINALLY decided what I'm doing with him now and his reasons behind helping which we'll be seeing a bit today and in coming chapters.**

 **Also... We're at over 500 reviews!**

 **Anyways back onto this chapter... I really really love how this turned out so I'm hoping you do to.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I was shocked too, I originally was going to have someone else but I couldn't resist, he's just too much fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're happy to see him. He's too much fun to write to ignore for too long. We'll get to see a bit of his motivation today but I have plan to properly explain it a couple of chapters time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Oh you love them really :) not an evil cliffy today so you'll be pleased to hear. Glad you liked seeing Remy again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha Yep Remy's back :D I couldn't resist the 'princess' comment its too much fun to write him. We'll see today who's blade it was. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I love how happy you are to see Remy again. I know! I can't believe how well this story is doing so thank you for your continued support. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Good to hear its beginning to clear up and that the fundraiser went well, from what you were saying about it sounds like it was a lot of fun :D I'm looking forward to writing punishing Antoine but we've got a little bit before then. Haha :D It's great having Remy back, he's soooo much fun to write :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked seeing Remy again :) We'll be seeing who's blade it was today, worry not I wont keep you waiting too long. Sorry to hear you aren't feeling well, hope you get better soon... though your comment about the cat made me chuckle :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - D'Art's not having a good few days that's for sure though our boys are on the hunt :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Oooh it would be interesting if it was Corinne, you'll have to wait and see though. I'm happy to have Remy back, he's a lot of fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I LOVE getting your reviews, they always put a smile on my face, so thank you! I've loved writing Remy, he's sooo much fun. I have also finally decided what's going to happen to him and whether he's completely genuine and helpful so thats good :D Things are going to be tense for our boys for a little bit but they'll be the brothers we know and love again before too long. Please don't die of a sugar overdose! I'd miss you! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Well he might get a bit of good luck... it could happen :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter36) We will be seeing the story of how Antoine got all involved in all this in todays chapter. D'Art's definitely in a bad way but help is on the way. (chapter37) Antoine pretty much only cares about himself and Corinne which means bad things for everyone else. We'll be seeing a bit more of Remy today and we'll start clearing up all of your questions, though some will have to wait a few more chapters before they get answered properly. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Remy's a lot of fun to write so I'm glad to see so many people happy to have him return. I'm pretty much trying to see just how much I can make you all hate him... it's going well so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Maybe... Maybe not, read on to find out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Thank you for the congratulations and for continuing to stick with me for this :D I adore writing Remy so much, so I'm really really happy that everyone else seems to enjoy having him appear again as well. Seems we had similar thoughts with regards to Bonacieux. I was originally going to have it be Constance that opened the door but decided it would be too much hassle for our boys to have to deal with a worried Constance alongside everything else I'm putting them through. Porthos is having another moment today, it's so cute (hopefully) :D We'll be seeing who's blade it is today so don't worry I wont be keeping you waiting too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Brothers  
**

 **SOMETIME EARLIER**

 _"_ _I may happen to know not only where you can find your misplaced pup but also who he is currently with."_

Now that got the attention of both musketeers, though they did their best to not let it show on their faces, not wanting to let the man know just how much leverage he had over them.

"Where is he?" demanded Athos as his grip on his blade tightened, not liking the feeling that had washed over him at the mention of his little brother not being alone.

"In a tavern not too far from here," shrugged Remy, apparently unbothered by the attitude he was receiving. "He really didn't look too good, though I left when I saw who he was with."

It took everything in both the musketeers not to rush out after their brother, to know he was so close to them and to not be by his side when he was in such a bad way almost physically hurt, but then they forced themselves to remember they had no idea what they would be walking in on and so reluctantly pressed for more information.

* * *

"You don't seem the sort to rattle easy," mused Porthos as he critically observed Remy's face. "So why leave? Who was he with?"

"He **doesn't** rattle me," glared Remy though he calmed quickly. "I detest the man and given the look of surprise on your boy's face he certainly wasn't expecting him to show. I know the musketeers have reason enough to seek him out and given he is more afraid of you then he is of me it made sense to bring the information to Aramis, especially, as I said, it involved your boy."

Both men blinked in surprise at the amount of hate in Remy's voice as he spoke about the mystery man. Athos had a sinking feeling in his gut that he knew who the man was but decided to ask anyway, hoping he was wrong.

"Who?"

"Antoine D'Artagnan."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill 'im," snarled Porthos as he forced his blade back in its sheathe. "What's he doing in Paris anyway?"

"That's your business to find out musketeer," shrugged Remy, "I'm just a glorified messenger boy tonight."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" asked Athos stoically as he lowered his blade but kept it unsheathed. To him the man before him was part of the reason they were in this whole mess and after what he and his companions had put D'Artagnan through; well he wasn't going to fully trust him anytime soon.

"Do you have any other options?" sassed Remy as he crossed his arms over his chest, doing everything he could not to roll his eyes or glare at the musketeer before him.

"What do you get out of this?" asked Porthos skeptically though he was more inclined to trust the man that helped save Aramis.

Remy tilted his head to one side, "What part of _'I detest the man'_ would make you think I'm lying?"

"You definitely don't seem fond of him."

"Neither do you," sassed Remy with a small scoff.

"This doesn't clear you of the crimes you have committed, you are aware of this correct?" stated Athos with a look in his eyes that spoke to just how much he would dearly like to arrest the man and bring him in right that second.

"Contrary to what you seem to believe, I am not an idiot monsieur," smirked Remy, knowing that doing so would annoy the musketeer more than outright anger.

"We can deal with that later," remarked Porthos as he moved to help Athos stand, "Our pup's alone with the very man who sold him out. We don't exactly have time to spend arguing."

Biting back a retort Athos nodded over to Remy, gesturing for him to lead the way, all while watching the man move, ready and willing to deal with him should he try anything.

* * *

"How'd Antoine get involved with the likes of you and Quentin anyway?" asked Porthos as the group walked, curiosity finally getting the better of him. "We 'eard he was a simple merchant… That aint the sort of person you lot usually do business with."

Remy snorted, "It is when they owe us quite a large sum of money." Apparently this wasn't enough of an answer as the bandit now had both musketeers staring at him, waiting for further explanation, so with a sigh he continued.

"When Antoine was just starting out he approached my br-boss Quentin for funds. He made quite the pitch apparently as Quentin gave him the money, after making him sign a serious binding agreement regarding its repayment… Anyway, when he was established and actually had the money to repay my boss he decided to risk it on a new investment… Which turned out to be a bust, leaving him with an even larger debt that was growing faster then he could pay it back. His selling of your boy would have cleared the debt he owed Quentin, but with D'Artagnan as injured as he was the boy held little value and Antoine's debt became his to pay back again."

"So he sells his flesh and blood because of a shoddy investment?" Porthos asked, wide-eyed with anger brewing within him.

"Several of them I believe," shrugged Remy, "He's owed us money for years."

* * *

With that the conversation began to lapse into silence once again, until Athos surprised them both by speaking up.

"Why are you helping us?"

Remy raised an eyebrow and the musketeers could see him tense, "I owe your friend, remember?"

Athos shook his head, "Aramis let you go to repay a debt he owed you. That makes the pair of you even now. You have no obligation to help; yet you are… Why?"

Porthos watched with fascination as a light pink tinge appeared on Remy's cheeks. "He got to you didn't he?" chuckled the musketeer, having realized what had happened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," refuted Remy as he tried to continue walking only to be stopped by Porthos's hand on his arm.

"You class him as a friend," stated the musketeer with an amused smirk, "You say your helping to pay back a debt but like Athos said, that debt's been cleared. You gain nothing by helping us. But you like Aramis, you count him as a friend."

"He's interesting," admitted Remy, though that was all he would admit to and thankfully he was saved from any more of Porthos's comments when Athos once again spoke up.

"What would your brother think of such a friendship?" he asked darkly, smirking internally at the panicked and surprised look on the man's face. Without waiting for him to speak Athos continued.

"You slipped up and almost referred to him as such earlier but it is the resemblance that gives it away. The only reason Porthos hasn't registered it is because he hasn't fought the man like I have."

With a dejected sigh Remy stopped and turned to face the man. "My brother's feelings towards me are no business of yours. You should remember however that it is because of those feelings I was allowed to treat your friend in the first place."

"Anybody want to fill me in?" asked Porthos, sounding thoroughly confused.

"Porthos," Athos said coldly, "Meet Remy Baulne, younger brother to Quentin."

"WHAT!"

"I came to help," snarled Remy as he glared at the musketeers, "Not to deal with this. The taverns three doors down, good luck," and without another word the bandit left.

"Well," breathed Porthos as he eyes remained locked on the retreating bandit's form. "Wasn't expecting that."

"A concern for another night," stated Athos as he moved towards the tavern door. "Come, we've got a brother to find."

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

"If you like your head being attached to your neck I strongly suggest you remove your hands monsieur," growled Athos as he pressed his blade just hard enough into Antoine's neck to back up his threat and to cause a few drops of blood to trail down the blade.

"What gives you the right to stop me?" spat Antoine, his hands tightening enough around his nephew's throat that it caused the boy's eyes to shoot open in panic as he struggled to breathe.

Seeing this the fury in Athos reached new heights as he, ignoring the pain in his leg, pulled Antoine away from D'Artagnan with every ounce of strength he had and forced him into Porthos's arms, the larger musketeer not wasting a moment in slamming the older Gascon against the wall, smirking as he grunted in pain.

"He is our brother," snarled Athos as he stormed over to Porthos's side, pressing his blade back under the restrained man's chin as he spoke. "We have every right."

Antoine's eyes went wide as he took in what was being said to him, his eyes locked onto the matching pauldrons sitting proudly on both men's shoulders and realized just who he had been caught by.

"Come now gentlemen," he stammered, fear building in his eyes when he took in the rage burning in their eyes. "I'm sure we can work something out here."

"Porthos," growled Athos as he fought to keep his anger under control while keeping the senior Gascon trapped against the wall, "Check on D'Artagnan."

* * *

Not needing any further encouragement Porthos rushed over to the bed where D'Artagnan was now coughing and gasping for breath.

"Easy D'Artagnan," soothed Porthos quietly as he helped maneuver the young man into a position that would allow him to breathe easier, his heart breaking for the younger man as D'Artagnan flinched at his touch.

"…A-Ar… A-A-Aramis?" wheezed the Gascon weakly in between a series of harsh coughs. The look of pure heartbreak and desperation in the boy's eyes made Porthos push aside his lingering feelings of anger towards the man, knowing he would have to deal with them properly later, and instead decided to bring the boy into a gentle embrace.

"Alive and worried about you," murmured the larger musketeer as he dipped his head so he could whisper into D'Artagnan's ear. He could feel the heat coming off of his brother's skin and knew they needed to get the man back to the garrison sooner rather than later but he didn't have the heart to force the younger man away from him while his body shook with sobs.

"…'m so … so… sorry," sobbed D'Artagnan as he pressed himself further into Porthos's warm embrace. He could feel his head spinning and it was becoming increasingly hard to think over the pain but he knew he had to get it out; they needed to know he hadn't meant to do it.

"Shh D'Art," soothed Porthos as he ran his hand up and down the sobbing boy's back in an effort to comfort him. "'Mis is alive, that's all that matters so just focus on breathing okay."

"D…Didn't mean to," hiccupped D'Artagnan, his words becoming increasingly slurred as the effects of his wounds and illness began to over power his stubborn resistance, "…m'sorry."

"We know kid."

"…'m sor-"

Porthos looked down in worry when his brother stopped mid sentence, his worry only growing when he saw the gleam of sweat on his now unconscious brother's brow.

"Athos!" he called without even looking at the man, his eyes were locked onto D'Artagnan's form as he gently maneuvered the boy into his arms, smiling sadly for a moment when he felt the younger man nuzzle closer to him.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, NOW!"

It was as he finished speaking that Porthos noticed the condition of Antoine and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

If he was being honest he had expected the man to have been beaten bloody, likely to nearly an inch of his life given what the pair of them had walked in on. So it was quite the surprise to see the man remained largely unblemished and was already restrained.

"Do I want to know where you got that rope from?" teased Porthos as he shifted his grip on the sick boy in his arms.

With a raised eyebrow Athos nodded to the curtains that were now missing the rope that had been holding them in place.

* * *

"Nice job on the restraint," added the larger man as the group began to make their way back to the garrison, both men stealing frequent worried glances at the now wheezing boy in Porthos's arms. "Treville would be proud."

"Corinne will see the truth better if he isn't black and blue when they meet," stated Athos, though it was clear in his voice that he was not happy about having shown such restraint.

"Leave my daughter out of this!" exclaimed Antoine as he struggled against his restraints, earning himself a swift elbow to the ribs from Athos's for his efforts.

"You lost that right a long time ago now get moving."


	39. Home Again

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm a bit worried about how I've presented our boys today as I'm thinking they might be a bit out of character... Though I would like you to remember that Aramis is in a lot of pain and that's making him all crabby and snappish.  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm happy you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I was going to have him beat him up but I figured that wouldn't help them make their case to Corinne and she desperately needs to accept the truth. Remy wont admit it but yeah he thinks of Aramis as a friend :) As for your request... I have no idea what you mean by donnybrooke so... maybe? Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked the twist but yes you're right, none of our boys are exactly out the woods yet :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhahaha oh your reaction to Remy being Quentin's brother absolutely made my day :D I loved writing the Porthos/D'Art moment so I'm really happy you liked reading it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Couldn't not have our boys to the rescue, our lovely D'Art needed something good to happen to him. Glad you're doing better :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I'm not looking forward to writing the Corinne scene, she's going to be so utterly heartbroken :( Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm loving your comments on Remy, he's great to write and it makes my day to hear how people are loving him. I was tempted to have it be someone else instead of our boys but figured our pup needed something good to happen to him :) Corinne's going to be so completely heartbroken when she accepts the truth... I'm almost feeling guilty about it :) Haha good to know you have no plans to die of a sugar overdose while I'm writing this :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Remy's a lot of fun to write so I'm happy you seem to be enjoying reading him. I have a plan in mind for later on where Athos's distrust of Remy might ease a bit. We'll be dealing with the Corinne very soon but we're focusing on our boys today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I think neither man is overly comfortable in admitting they count the other as a friend but both Aramis and Remy do think of the other as such... something we'll be seeing more of in a later chapter. Antoine might be wishing they had just dealt with him then and there giving what my evil mind is working on :) Poor Corinne's going to be so heartbroken I almost feel guilty :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay, glad you liked the bit with D'Art and Porthos, I loved writing it and am really looking forward to seeing more moments like it in coming chapters. Athos wanted to beat him up but that wouldnt help when they deal with Corinne. Hmmm yeah Antoine definitely didnt have his head on when he said that. I'm really looking forward to seeing more of Remy, especially when Quentin returns, should be good :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Gotta love Remy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'll be honest, I hadn't planned on them being brothers but the idea came to me when I was writing and it seemed like such a good idea :D I'm loving people's reaction to the news though :D Poor D'Art's going to be needing the comfort that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the flashback. I wasn't originally going to make the pair of them brothers but it seemed like such a good idea when it came to me...and it works perfectly with what I've got planned for later chapters. Bwhaha I was going to say "You like him don't you" but i figured that'd allude to something I wasn't sure I wanted to happen lol though I will admit I'm quite liking the idea of maybe our lovely Remy having a bit of crush on our medic :D I'm really really looking forward for when Quentin returns now as he and Remy should have some dramatic/emotional moments. The brotherly moments in that chapter were so much fun to write and the mental image was too cute to be refused. We've got some more comfort ones coming in the next few chapters which I'm really really looking forward writing... we may even get another snuggly moment, haven't had one of those in a while :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it and dont worry we'll be seeing that in a later chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Home Again  
**

Treville was standing at the garrison gates when they arrived, his eyes wide with worry as they took in the shaking form of D'Artagnan nestled protectively in Porthos's arms, though his expression quickly turned to one of confusion when he saw the man restrained and being forced along by his lieutenant.

"Athos…"

With a grunt the swordsman pushed his prisoner forward, sending the man toppling into Treville's arms. "I'll explain when D'Artagnan's been seen to," stated the musketeer as he glared daggers at the restrained man.

Knowing full well his lieutenant wouldn't have done such a thing without a good reason Treville nodded, stating he would have him put in one of the holding cells before coming to check on the four of them in the infirmary.

* * *

The return of the remaining inseparables caused a bit of a stir around the garrison and the noise levels caused a very much in pain Aramis to wake, only to find he was being watched over by a surprising figure.

"W-Wouldn't have… guessed you… would visit," he rasped, wincing at the pain shooting through him, though he offered his companion a small thankful smile as they helped him drink a pain draught.

"This doesn't mean I forgive or believe you," stated a feminine voice as she brushed a stray lock of hair from the musketeer's face. "But you saved Charlie, the least I can do is watch over you."

"If… it makes you uncomfortable…"

"I can handle it Aramis," smiled Corinne softly before appearing to hesitate as she struggled with her next words, "I'm sorry!" she stammered, guilt and a small amount of shame flickering across her face before she looked down, hiding her face from Aramis's limited view.

Confusion caused Aramis's brows to furrow, "for what?" he asked quietly, his foggy mind struggling to keep up with the conversation as the pain from his wound threatened to overpower him.

"I shouldn't have slapped you… let alone twice," she mumbled, "You helped Charlie and only told us what you suspected because you felt we deserved to know. I… shouldn't have hit you for that."

Aramis's expression softened as he weakly took the young woman's hand in his own. "We should not have dumped it on you like we did, your reaction was both warranted and expected. I have suffered far worse wounds than that my lady, don't worry about me."

Corinne frowned and opened her mouth to speak when the slamming of the main infirmary door caught their attention.

"Okay, what's going on out there?" growled Aramis weakly, his head was already pounding and that plus the throbbing of his wounds that the pain draught couldn't eliminate was making him very crabby and the ruckus going on outside his room was not helping his mood.

* * *

Just then the door to their room opened and Treville entered, looking nervous and worried, instantly setting Aramis on edge.

"Captain?" asked Corinne quietly, her hand subconsciously tightening it's grip on Aramis's.

"Athos and Porthos have returned."

Aramis's eyes widened as he tried to force himself to sit up, only to let out a small scream of pain as the movement pulled his stitches.

"Aramis!" exclaimed Treville as he rushed to the man's side, quickly moving the bandages covering the wound to check on the stitches, sighing in relief once he was sure none of them had torn.

"C-Captain!" pleaded Aramis through haggard breaths as he struggled with the pain now surging through him. It was a stupid move on his part to have attempted to move, he knew that, but he had reacted without thinking and now his body was punishing him for it.

Treville's worried expression softened, as he instantly understood what was being asked of him. "They found him," he nodded, smiling fondly at the look of complete relief on the musketeer's face at his words whilst also hating himself for what he was about to say. "Aramis…"

The medic's smile faltered at this, the seriousness of his Captain's voice penetrating through the haze of pain and bubbles of relief, effectively quashing both.

Aramis's eyes widened as his mind instantly went to the worst possibly scenario, "H-He's n-not…"

Shaking his head rapidly Treville placed a comforting hand on Aramis's uninjured shoulder. "He lives. His health has deteriorated from what I saw of him but he's fighting hard."

Aramis let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as relief once again washed over him at the knowledge his little brother lived. Tears were building up in the man's eyes as he once again turned his focus to his Captain. "W-Where? … I need to see…"

"What you need to do is rest Aramis," implored Treville, though his expression remained soft, as he understood the medic's desire to see the man he considered a brother. "Athos, Porthos and Doctor Pascal are with him now. When there's news you'll know, but being there right now won't help anyone."

Aramis looked ready to protest but another wave of pain sent his vision spinning and it was only moments later that he was unconscious once again.

* * *

In the other room Athos and Porthos were fighting to hold down a struggling D'Artagnan. The boy remained unconscious but was thrashing as Doctor Pascal attempted to clean his burnt arm as when he had collapsed earlier that day he had caused part of the burn to tear.

The screams tearing their way through their brother's throat were enough that both musketeers were sure they'd be having nightmares for days. Worry filled both men though when D'Artagnan suddenly when limp and slack in their hold, both sets of panicked eyes shot to the physician for answers, relaxing only as the man sighed in relief.

"He's okay, the pain just got too much for him to handle, even unconscious."

Athos sighed, slumping back into a nearby chair and running a hand through his hair. He shared a look with Porthos, both men torn between staying with their brother and checking in on Aramis who had no doubt heard the agonized screams.

Deciding he couldn't leave the younger man alone Porthos turned to Pascal, the doctor continuing to work despite feeling the musketeer's eyes on him.

"How's 'e looking doc?"

"His trip from the infirmary has done the boy no favours," grunted the doctor as he began covering the burned arm with a salve to help it heal. "If his breathing's anything to go by then his pneumonia's gotten worse, his stitches are torn and you've seen the additional damage done to his arm."

"What about his throat?" asked Athos his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's pale face.

"Bruised but nothing worse from what I can tell, seems you both got there right on time."

For the next couple of hours the trio worked relentlessly to treat the younger man, despite both Pascal and Porthos having to physically force Athos to sit and rest his knee multiple times.

The group were well aware of the growing tension of those outside the room though they refused to let it distract them from their task and before long they had done everything they could for the younger man, leaving the rest up to him until it was time for his next dose of medicine.

* * *

"What do we do about 'Mis?" asked Porthos as both he and Athos began to prepare to go and check on their other brother and give him the news. "You know he'll wanna see the kid."

In that split second the worry that had been lining Athos's face vanished as an expressionless mask took its place. Shaking his head he began to leave the room, leaving a confused Porthos with no other option but to follow him.

"I don't think that's wise. D'Artagnan did almost kill him. I won't risk it by putting them in a similar situation again."

Porthos opened his mouth to retort and protest the decision but then noticed they had reached the door to Aramis's room and instead a smirk found its way to his face. "Well, you can be the one to explain that to him."

* * *

The two musketeers had barely stepped three steps into the room when they realized they had three sets of very worried eyes watching them.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Treville hesitantly, the hand on Aramis's shoulder telling the two men how their Captain had to restrain the medic at least once during the last few hours. The medic was sitting up in his bed, supported by an impressive amount of pillows, staring at them with wide, worried eyes.

"Doc gave him everything 'e could to help him along, he's resting comfortably now."

"I need to see him," stated Corinne before heading out of the room, only being stopped briefly by Athos's hand on her arm. "We will need to speak later but stay with him for now, he needs you."

Corinne looked confused at the swordsman's words but nodded regardless before all but running out of the room.

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Aramis as he watched his brothers with appraising eyes.

"The room at the end of the hall," stated Athos calmly as he watched his brother, his expressionless mask still on his face.

"Why?"

"It was available."

Aramis huffed, wincing slightly at the pain in his body. "You know what I mean Athos… Why was he not put in here?"

"You need rest."

Scowling Aramis shifted slightly to better address his brother, his snarky nature coming out in response to the pain of his wounds. "Well I've had a nap so I'd like to see him now."

"No," stated Athos, apparently unaffected by the sassiness of his brother.

Treville could practically feel the tension in the room increase and decided to step out, leaving the men to deal with whatever was going on themselves.

"What?" hissed Aramis, his eyes narrowing into a glare as he stared at his brother.

"He almost killed you Aramis," Athos said stoically as he nodded to the bandage on his brother's chest.

Aramis's eyes widened in disbelief before anger filled them and for once he was grateful for the short temper the pain of his wounds had given him as it meant he simply did not have the patience to deal with his brother dragging this out any longer than it needed to.

"You make it sound like he's one of the criminal's we chase down," snarled Aramis as fury filled his voice. "He's our **brother!** He was sick and reliving one of the worst moments of his life. He wouldn't have been able to do anything if I hadn't been stupid enough to leave my pistol there so don't you dare act like he's some common thug!"

"That's not what he's saying 'Mis," soothed Porthos, though he did understand the fear that was causing Athos to try and keep the two apart. Walking in to see his closest and dearest friend bleeding out had nearly broken the larger man and if it had been anyone other than his other brother the musketeer had serious doubts about whether he would ever be able to forgive them.

"I **don't** blame him for what happened," snapped Aramis, though he had to pause what he was going to say next when a brief dizzy spell hit him.

"I need to see him Athos," pleaded the medic, sounding more distraught than angry and it worried both the men.

"He's going to blame himself. We can't let him do that, it wasn't his fault!"

"He **shot** you Aramis!" exclaimed Athos, the carefully controlled expressionless mask falling as he all but yelled at the man, the memory of seeing him bleeding on the ground playing on repeat in his mind.

"AND YOU SHOT HIM!" screamed Aramis moments before he collapsed back against the pillows, his chest heaving as his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Breathe 'Mis," instructed Porthos as he rubbed his brother's arm comfortingly, both men too preoccupied to notice the stunned expression on Athos's face.

Once he recovered from his outburst Aramis forced his weary eyes open to glare once again at his brother. "I seem to remember you doing serious damage to D'Artagnan when you were drunk… Not sick like he was but drunk." Athos flinched at the reminder of that horrific day but Aramis wasn't done. "D'Artagnan didn't blame you, nor was his wary or hesitant in how he reacted to you after that so what gives you the right to act like that to him? He needs us Athos, we're all he has!"


	40. Harsh Words

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG chapter 40!**

 **I feel like this might not be the best chapter as its fairly short but it just seemed like the perfect point to end it. I will warn you now... emotions are running high tonight so be prepared!**

 **We were going to see Corinne learning the truth here but I decided on this instead, hope you like it!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, hope this was worth the wait :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The separation isn't going to do D'Art any good unfortunately. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Aramis is going to regret those words though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked seeing papa-bear Aramis, I wanted to try something different. D'Art's not in the best shape and unfortunately this separation isn't going to help things. We'll be looking briefly at why Athos is reacting the way he is today, hopefully it'll clear things up a bit. Haha now I have the image of Athos smoking a pipe in my head. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh I loved your review and don't worry Athos will be coming around to your way of thinking very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Emotions and tensions are going to be high for a bit, despite what the end of this chapter might have you thinking. Thanks for the clarification :) And yes we will be seeing a fight between Quentin and Remy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're continuing the emotional journey today and I'm hoping I've written it well :) I was kinda tempted to have Aramis punch him but figured that wouldn't do his injury any good. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Wow I'm so glad you thought so highly off it :D We're keeping with the high emotional theme today so be ready. It's going to be hard for our boys to forget that image but they'll definitely try, especially when they return to D'Arts side. We're seeing a bit of D'Art today so hopefully it'll live up to your expectations. It was nice to have Corinne back though I do feel sorry for her for what's going to happen fairly soon. Aramis was great to write in that chapter and I'm really looking forward to having him and D'Art reunite again fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Wonderful (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I couldn't keep her mad at him, especially given what she's going to go through fairly soon regarding learning the truth of her father. I'm really looking forward to writing the scene when D'Art and Aramis reunite, our pup needs to hear from the man himself that he doesn't blame him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was nice to see Aramis all snappy and cranky :D We will indeed be having an emotional conversation between D'Art and Athos in a coming chapter. As for the hurt... we'll get a bit of that today :) Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - It's not helping matters thats for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm yeah his mental health isn't going to recover as quickly... at least not until he's had a good heart to heart with his brothers. Aramis is going to be regretting his words today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - It's definitely shocked him enough to think about it. We've got a little bit before D'Art switches rooms but he will be doing so eventually. I was going to have Corinne's bit be in todays chapter but decided on this instead but that bit will be happening soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - It's becoming a bit of a habit with him isn't it lol :) Who will it be next I wonder... I'm glad you liked seeing Corinne again. Considering what she's going to go through soon with her father I wanted her to be on better terms with our boys. I think everyone would melt/swoon at that :D So we had Aramis's rollercoaster yesterday... today we get to see D'Art's. Who needs nice when you can be evil :D I'm glad you liked the angst and tension between our two boys, it'll stay that way for a bit longer. It's going to be hard for Athos to forgive D'Art though it might be easier when he see's just how bad the pup it :) I am looking forward to writing the reunion scene with Aramis and D'Art though, that should be a lot of fun and full of heavy emotion. Yay I'm really glad you liked the inclusion of the Milady shooting bit. I figured it was the perfect thing to get Athos to think about things, though Aramis is going to regret bringing it up even if it does help in the long run. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Again sorry this is so short!**

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty: Harsh Words  
**

D'Artagnan wasn't sure what it was that had woken him up, be it the pain of his wounds or the argument going on in the room not far from his but he found himself wishing dearly to return to the blissful peace unconsciousness had given him, especially when he saw who was in the room with him.

"…R-Rin?" he breathed, cursing internally at how much strength just saying that one word took from him.

Corinne's tired eyes filled with tears as he said her name and moments later he was grunting with pain as she launched herself at him, her tears remaining hidden until her face was securely tucked into the crook of his neck.

"D-Don't do that again," sobbed the young woman, her grip on the Gascon tightening as her body shook with sobs. "I was… I was so worried!"

A small smile went to tug at the corners over D'Artagnan's lips, the man feeling warmth fill him at her concern, though that disappeared when he remembered why he was here anyway.

"…A-Aramis?" he asked hesitantly, his voice shaking as he tried to get his nerves under control.

Hearing the pain and vulnerability in his voice Corinne knew she had to put her own feelings to one side, so with a small sniffle she pulled away slightly, just far enough that she could look into the man's eyes as she spoke, letting him see the truth there.

"He's okay," she replied with a small smile, "Cranky from the pain and worried about you but otherwise he's okay."

The relief that filled him at hearing that had been enough to bring tears to the Gascon's eyes, although it was what happened next that forced them to fall.

He had been about to ask her to take a message to Aramis for him, desperately wanting to know if the man would be willing to even hear his apology for what had happened, though he truly doubted words could ever make what he did right. Before that could happen however the muffled yells coming from the room down the hall increased in volume until one particular line caught his attention.

 _"_ _He almost killed you Aramis!"_

The anger in his mentor's voice proved to be his undoing then as tears began to stream, unbidden, down his cheeks at the man's accusation.

"Charles," said Corinne softly a few moments later, making the musketeer blink in surprise as he had forgotten she was there. Although he began to wish she wasn't there when he saw the look in her eyes.

Pity.

The one thing D'Artagnan never wanted and certainly didn't deserve was pity. With a shuddering breathe he used what little strength he had in his less injured arm to push Corinne away from him, his heart breaking a little at the confused and hurt expression on her face as he did so.

"Y-You should go Rin," he said despondently, his body shaking slightly as he struggled to contain his emotions.

Corinne's eyes widened and her mouth opened like she was about to say something but before she could he beat her too it.

"Please Rinny," he whispered quietly and despite how much it hurt her to do so she found herself unable to resist the heartbroken begging of the man she considered a brother.

"I will give mémé an update on your condition, she's been worrying about you," said Corinne softly as she stood and moved towards the door, turning back at the last minute to add. "Love you Charlie."

Unable to speak without risking the wave of emotions he was battling overwhelming him D'Artagnan simply screwed his eyes shut and nodded stiffly, waiting until she was out of the room before he let he pain truly hit him and allowed the tears to rush down his cheeks once more.

* * *

 _"_ _He_ _ **shot**_ _you Aramis!"_

The second exclamation from his mentor hurt just as much as the first and had him violently flinching as he found himself wondering why they had bothered to seek him out if they hated him so.

From what he remembered of the rescue Porthos had come across as, at least, slightly forgiving, though that could have been his friend taking pity on him, something he dearly hoped he wasn't.

D'Artagnan honestly didn't know if he could remain in Paris if his friends no longer thought of him as such, not that he would blame them for doing so. His friendship with the inseparables had been the only thing keeping his grounded after he lost his father and whilst he had come to form strong bonds with others in the city such as Alain and Constance, he very much doubted his ability to cope if those three turned their backs on him.

 _Like anyone in the regiment will want to work with you when they learn what you did,_ hissed the disgusted part of him and the rest of him agreed. The musketeers were a very tight-knit group and did not take it well when one of their own was hurt. For that hurt to come from another member was almost unheard of. In fact the only past example of it he could think of was a story from Aramis about the three men's early days in the regiment and how a recruit hadn't taken fondly to Porthos's dark skin tone. By this time however the larger man had already established his place among the regiment and so it took just one overheard, snide comment for the rest of the regiment to leap to the larger man's defense. They had made the clearly shown their disgust for the recruit's actions and upon finding himself without allies or friends the man quickly left the regiment.

 _What you did was so much worse than that,_ snapped the disgusted part of him and once again D'Artagnan found himself agreeing. What the recruit had done was nothing compared to him almost killing one of the most esteemed members of the regiment. He had no idea what the men would do to him for that and he was torn between wanting to simply let them get on it and wishing Porthos and Athos had left him at his uncle's hands.

Dimly registering his breathing becoming shallower D'Artagnan knew that everything was becoming too much, he couldn't handle it anymore, tears continued to stream steadily down his cheeks as he gave into the darkness clouding his vision.

* * *

"That was uncalled for 'Mis," chided Porthos with a stern expression as he glanced over at his stunned friend. The medic's words had successfully silenced any other retorts from the swordsman but the pain that flickered in his friend's eyes now told Porthos just how much those words weren't worth it.

Aramis huffed and looked away but not before Porthos caught sight of the guilt in his brother's eyes, a half smile tugging at his lips when he realized the words had shocked his brother as well and he had not meant to say them.

For several minutes the group remained silent, neither musketeer seemingly able to speak and Porthos simply waiting to see who cracked first.

A large part of him was screaming at him to go and check on D'Artagnan but he didn't trust the two men in front of him not to go off on each other again if he left.

* * *

"Porthos is right," admitted Aramis quietly a few moments later, startling the group and bringing everyone's attention back to him as he turned his head to face Athos, the regret he felt expressed clearly on his face.

"I overstepped and said something I should not have. I am sorry mon ami."

"But you were not wrong," said Athos, his voice barely more than a whisper as he lifted his head to look his brother right in the eye. "It was to be a flesh wound but I couldn't bring myself to shoot him without having a drink and that choice could have killed him if you hadn't been there and if Anne wasn't willing to bring in a physician."

"…'Thos," breathed Aramis as he saw the deep regret and pain that incident caused his brother and it served only to increase the shame he himself felt for letting his emotions and pain get the better of him when he had blurted the accusation out.

Shaking his head weakly the swordsman offered his brother a ghost of a smile before continuing. "D'Artagnan never showed any animosity towards me nor did he show fear." Aramis smiled hopefully at this, though his heart tugged painful at the expression on his brother's face and in his voice as he continued.

"I know that the least I can do for all D'Artagnan has done for me is to accept the apology he will no doubt make… especially as you hold no ill will towards him."

Aramis's brows furrowed sensing more was going on, "But?"

To say the medic was surprised to see the glassy look in his brother's eyes then would be an understatement and he couldn't help but hold his breath as Athos gathered himself for what he was about to say.

"I keep seeing it," he admitted quietly causing a flash of confusion to sweep across his brothers' faces before he elaborated. "Every time I think I can forgive him I see you bleeding out on this very floor… I lost a brother once Aramis… I won't survive losing another."


	41. Little Brother

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmmm for how much trouble this chapter gave me to write I do actually kinda like how it turned out :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha Oh I loved your review :D Don't worry Athos will realize his mistake before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Poor Athos is only going to end up feeling worse by the end of this chapter :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos is going to hate himself when he realizes D'Art heard him but we've got a little bit before that happens. Worry not Athos is quickly coming around to that and realizing he has been too hard on him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it, we've got a bit more today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Worry not Athos is quickly realizing the error of his ways and will be by his protege's side very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Poor D'Art's not in the best mindset right now, though our boys will be quick to try and help :) There's more drama to come don't worry and as for the fight with Remy and Quentin... I'm not 100% sure what they'll be fighting over but I'm looking forward to writing it regardless :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - We've got some high emotion chapters coming our way but don't worry, our boys will all reunite and be happy again before too long :D As for the D'Art whump... It's an interesting idea although Athos is beginning to come around today so we'll have to wait to see what happens there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Wow lots of hate for Athos there :) Hopefully this chapter will help calm your anger a bit. To be honest I hadn't realized we were that far in until I published yesterdays chapter lol. Worry not our boys are heading to D'Art today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - D'Art will be apologizing to Corinne when he's doing a bit better, he didn't mean to be mean to her, he just didn't want her to see him like he was. He wanted to break down in peace. Oh god could you imagine what would have happened if Porthos left them alone lol :) Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Things are going to be tense between Athos and D'Art but they'll fix things before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm so glad you liked the chapter :D Mwhaha I'm far too evil to not have had D'Art overhear. Fortunately Athos doens't know yet as it's going to cause some tension between the pair. Glad you're excited to read it as I'm excited to write it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - He is indeed thinking that and our boys are going to have to work hard to convince him otherwise. Aramis and D'Art are going to be having a talk tomorrow which should be an emotional filled one. Worry not our boys will be together again before too long :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you're enjoying it, I'm having a lot of fun with that idea :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Athos and D'Art's chapter is coming up but we've got a bit before then. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the explanation though you are right about him potentially losing D'Art as a brother... something our lovely swordsman will be realizing fairly soon. D'Art's definitely got quite a way to go to be fully healed but our boys wont give up on him too easily. He really wasn't trying to be mean to Corinne, he just wanted to be left alone, he didn't want her to see him as weak as he was. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm so glad you liked it, I couldn't resist the evil idea to have D'Art overhear, something Athos hasn't realized yet. To him Corinne is one of the only people he has left so he desperately doesn't want her to see him as weak so he had to get rid of her so he could fall apart alone. Yay glad you liked Athos, we're seeing a little more of him today but the focus for the next chapter or so will be on D'Art and Aramis. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Little Brother  
**

Aramis eyes softened as they observed the pain in Athos's and with a fond smile ghosting across his face he took the swordsman's hand in his own, offering it a gentle yet firm squeeze of reassurance.

"I'm okay brother," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper as his eyes remained locked on Athos's. "I'm okay."

Athos looked slightly uncomfortable with the whole situation but both his brothers could see the faint upward tug of the corner of his lips and Aramis noted the way Athos's hand lightly squeezed his back before letting go.

* * *

"Well then," Aramis said in a louder, more chipper tone, instantly dismissing the tense atmosphere that had surrounded the trio only moments ago. "Who's going to help me up so we can go?"

"Go?" Athos asked, his eyebrow rising in question though his eyes shone with amusement and relief at his brother's attitude.

"To D'Art of course," grinned the medic, "I mean I probably could get up myself but then I'd risk ripping the stitches and with the physician otherwise occupied I really don't want to leave my lovely self in either of your hands."

"Hey!" exclaimed Porthos with a grin that mirrored Aramis's own, though he did move to help Aramis out of the bed, knowing full well that the medic was stubborn enough to try it himself if they left him alone long enough.

"Are you sure about this Aramis," asked Athos quietly, causing some of the earlier tension in the room to return as the medic fought against the urge to either glare or roll his eyes at his brother, though he did notice that his brother's voice was simply full of concern this time, not anger like it had been before.

"You didn't see him 'Thos," said the medic softly, his heart breaking at the mere memory that passed across his mind as he spoke. "He was broken when he came too. The longer we leave him alone the more time he has to think that we all hate him for what he's done and the harder it'll be to repair."

Athos went silent at this, though it was clear some part of him held some doubts over the plan. He did however, much to Aramis's relief and joy, move to open the door, leading the way to D'Artagnan's room.

* * *

Despite the short distance between rooms both Athos and Porthos were worried for Aramis when they arrived at the door to D'Artagnan's room. The medic was breathing heavily, his eyes screwed shut in pain as sweat glistened on his skin.

"It's too soon," stated Athos with clear worry in his voice, "We should have left you to rest a while more."

"No," grimaced Aramis as he weakly shook his head, "I need this… We both do," he added with a small nod towards the door before turning back to Athos, a small smirk on his face as he added, "All for one right?"

Athos felt his heart clench at that and he looked down in shame briefly before nodding and moving to softly knock on the door.

The trio shared a worried look when they received no answer in return and after the second round of unanswered knocks Athos gave in and opened the door slowly, ensuring it did not make too much noise in case the occupant was sleeping.

"D'Art," sighed Aramis sadly, his good arm coming to rest against his bandages as he pulled away from Porthos's hold to stagger towards his youngest brother's bedside, hating what he saw there.

The Gascon's skin was unnaturally pale given the boy's typical tanned complexion and his face was blotchy from his fever, though it was the dried tear tracks covering the boy's cheeks that really made the sharpshooter's heart clench.

Sinking into the chair by D'Artagnan's bed Aramis wasted no time in taking the boy's less injured hand in his own, allowing himself a moment to acknowledge the fact his brother was back safely before he began the examination his brother's knew he wouldn't be able to resist doing.

Athos watched with an expressionless mask as Porthos explained the boy's latest round of injuries to the medic, the man having been too relieved at the Gascon being back and then too angry at the swordsman to have really questioned it before this point.

Despite his emotionless outward appearance Athos's heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he looked at his young protégé. After having found him in his uncle's clutches the senior musketeer had focused all of his attention on making sure Antoine didn't get away and didn't get anyway near the younger man and as a result he hadn't seen the true extent of the damage until they had brought him into the infirmary earlier that day.

Anger had burned inside of him as he noticed the bruises around the boy's throat and he found himself regretting leaving Antoine so unmarked.

It was, much like Aramis however, the tear tracks on the boy's cheeks that had done him in, allowing small flickers of emotion to ghost across his face every so often.

His was, as they all were, stopped from thinking about it any further when a soft groan caught their attention and had all three men crowding around the bed.

"Come on D'Art," murmured Porthos softly as he brushed some of the Gascon's hair out of his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw the younger man's brows furrow as he struggled to wake up.

That smile instantly vanished when, instead of waking, a sob tore its way from the boy's throat and tears started streaming down his cheeks once again.

* * *

 _D'Artagnan blinked, sharply coming out of the fever-induced haze he had been in, his eyes going wide as he registered the now smoking pistol in his hand only moments before an all too familiar cry of pain caught his attention._

 _"_ _ARAMIS!" he screamed, horror filling him as he raced to the now crumpled man's side, his entire body shaking as he took in what he had done._

 _"_ _Ar-Aramis I'm so sorry I didn't… I…"_

 _"_ _Don't touch me!" hissed the medic weakly as he put all his strength behind a glare aimed directly at the younger man, who flinched violently at the venom behind his brother's words._

 _Tears were falling steadily now as he once again tried to reach out for his brother only to be swatted away and glared at once again._

 _He opened his mouth to… apologize… explain, he wasn't sure but he knew he had to do something, but before he could the door to the room swung open violently as Porthos and Athos charged into the room, weapons drawn, ready to protect against the assailant._

 _It was at this moment that D'Artagnan realized he was still holding the very pistol he had used to shoot his brother and unfortunately both Athos and Porthos noticed it too and they were not happy._

 _"_ _How could you!" snarled Porthos as he pushed the injured Gascon away from the bleeding marksman hard enough to send him careering to the ground, the pistol falling from his grip and sliding across the room as he fell._

 _"_ _P-Porthos I didn't mean…" sobbed D'Artagnan, unable to get anymore out as he became wracked with guilt for what he had done._

 _"_ _You could have_ _ **killed**_ _him!" snapped Athos, his voice cold and hard and that in and of itself was enough to bring a fresh wave of tears to D'Artagnan's eyes._

 _"_ _GET. OUT."_

 _D'Artagnan froze, his bloodshot eyes going as wide as saucers as he looked up at his mentor and brother, who merely repeated his order with more vehemence when he failed to respond._

 _"_ _A…A-Athos…"_

 _"_ _You're lucky I'm letting you leave with your pathetic life D'Artagnan," growled the swordsman, though if the grip he had on his blade was any indication it was taking nearly everything the man had not to run him through right then and there._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry," sobbed D'Artagnan as he staggered to his feet, not caring at the excruciating pain his body was in, nor the fresh blood now staining his bandage. "I'm s-s-sorry."_

 _"_ _Get. Out."_

 _Nearly collapsing from the tremors wracking his body D'Artagnan stumbled towards the exit, knowing better than to disobey Athos after all he had just done._

 _He spared one last look back and his heart shattered when he realized neither Porthos nor Aramis could look at him and Athos was looking at him with a hate that rivaled what the man held for Milady De Winter._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly before fleeing from the room, not missing the order to 'never come back' that had been snarled at him from Porthos as he fled._

* * *

"I'm sorry," murmured the Gascon as tears poured down his cheeks from his closed eyelids, clearly trapped in a nightmare.

"What do we do?" asked Porthos, his voice barely more than a broken whisper as he watched his baby brother struggle against his mind. He had an idea what the man was seeing as Aramis had suffered many nightmares after he had injured him during the aftermath of Savoy and he hated that his youngest brother was now forced to suffer through that.

Neither musketeer had wanted to shake their friend awake, the boy already having suffered enough and none of them wanting to increase his pain.

"Water," breathed Aramis, his voice thin as his heart lodged in his throat. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind who those apologies they had been listening to had been for and each one sent a stab of pain through the musketeer's heart. As he took the offered bowl of water from his brother the medic made a silent vow to ensure his little brother knew just how little he blamed him as soon as possible.

Athos watched in silence as Aramis began to sprinkle drops of water on D'Artagnan's face, the cold serving as enough of a shock factor to begin to bring the younger man out of his dream and back to consciousness.

Guilt and shame filled him as he realized he had no doubt played a part in his brother's obvious turmoil. Despite not currently realizing the young man had overheard his earlier words, he did know that their absence from his side, upon Athos's own orders, had certainly not helped the younger man's damaged mind.

If Aramis was correct, as he usually was, and D'Artagnan had appeared broken then his keeping them away likely only made things worse and Athos wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle that.

He realized, hopefully not too late, that by trying to protect Aramis out of a desire to not lose another brother he had potentially caused the loss of on. He was stopped from pursuing that line of mental enquiry further as D'Artagnan's eyes opened; fear, shame and remorse filling them as they instantly locked onto Aramis's own, staying there briefly until he couldn't hold it any longer and dropped his gaze.

Seeing this, Aramis couldn't stop the sadness that grew inside of him and without even thinking he turned to his brothers. "Mind giving us a minute?" he asked softly, his eyes returning to D'Artagnan despite the younger man refusing to look at him. "I think we need to talk alone."


	42. Shared Pain

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm quite fond of this chapter so I'm really hoping I've done justice to the idea of D'Art and Aramis having a heart to heart.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm thinking you may be crying again tonight... or at least I'm hoping you do considering I've tried to make quite an emotional chapter. Athos is going to be feeling the guilt big time that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I do love writing D'Art's nightmares, which should probably worry concern me lol. Athos's guilt is going to hit new heights when he realizes D'Art overheard him. Aramis chat will help start things off but D'Art needs to speak to his other brothers too. Worry not there will be an apology coming from Athos fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oh I dunno I'm quite enjoying your reviews right now lol :D Worry not Athos will be taking steps to make things right again fairly soon. Aramis's chat is going to help things but D'Art does need to talk to the others before he can truly begin to heal. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - What would they do without our lovely Aramis :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Aramis is gonna try but we all know how stubborn our pup is. Its going to take more than one chat to really start healing but they wont be giving up on him. Hmmm I like your idea for the fight we'll have to wait to see what happens with that, we've got a bit until Quentin returns. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hope this lives up to your expectations. Worry not Aramis with be taking steps to ensure D'Art feels his brothers love. Aramis can be stubborn when he wants to, his brothers had no hope of keeping him in his bed so its simpler just to accept it and help him. Glad you liked the nightmare, it was a lot of fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Aramis is a lot of fun to write so I'm really happy you're enjoying reading him :) I'm hoping their talk lives up to your expectations. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Aramis has his stubborn moments that's for sure, luckily our boys have long since learned just to go with it when he gets like that. Athos's guilt is going to reach new heights in coming chapters but he will help D'Art when they have their own conversation in a coming chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying Aramis, we've got a whole chapter focusing on him and D'Art today :D Athos will be having his moment in a few chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It's alright :) If you've lost your mind then I lost mine ages ago as I LOVE writing nightmare scenes, especially D'Arts nightmares :D Worry not our pup and Athos will be having a chapter all their own very soon where we can expect some comfort moments... maybe even a snuggley moment. Wow I'm so happy you're loving the D'Art/Aramis relationship, its a lot of fun to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Gotta love Aramis right :D I loved that All For One bit so I'm really glad it had an affect on you :D D'Arts going to be crying a lot in the coming chapters but don't worry our boys will be ready with comfort and hugs. I LOVED writing the nightmare scene so I'm really glad you found it intense as thats how I wanted it to come across. I'm really hoping their chat lives up to your expectations :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos is beginning to understand that his actions had negative after-effects. D'Art has a LONG healing process ahead of him but Aramis chat with him will definitely help. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Shared Pain  
**

Aramis kept his silence until the last of their brother's had left the room, nodding to Porthos as the man squeezed his good shoulder on the way out.

As soon as the door is closed behind the last musketeer Aramis turned his gaze back to D'Artagnan, his heart breaking at the hollowness he noticed in the younger man's eyes.

"Hey D'Art," smiled the medic softly as he reached out to take D'Artagnan's hand in his own, the smile turning to a frown as D'Artagnan flinched away from him.

"Won't you speak to me?" he asked quietly, his frown becoming more pronounced as D'Artagnan flinched again, this time at the mere sound of his voice.

Over the next few minutes Aramis continued his attempts to get some sort of response from D'Artagnan, who remained stubbornly silent.

It was after several minutes of this that Aramis noticed the bowl on the Gascon's bedside table.

"You've not eaten," stated the man, his voice becoming more serious as the medic in him took over. He stared unforgivingly at the boy until he offered the medic a weak, one armed shrug, a small flicker of emotion passing across his face too quickly for Aramis to read.

"You really should eat D'Art," said Aramis, his voice once again soft as his hands reached out for the small bowl of now cooled soup. "Do you want me to heat it up for you?"

Again he got only the smallest of responses, another shrug. It was frustrating and Aramis had to force himself against yelling at the boy, especially as he noticed that the younger man's eyes never rose to his face if he attempted to look at him, they locked onto the thick bandaging covering his wound. Seeing this made it very hard to be annoyed with the boy.

An idea hit Aramis then as he pulled a small object out of his pocket, his other hand pulling a small dagger from his belt.

D'Artagnan continued to remain unresponsive as Aramis's worked, though the surprise on his face as the marksman placed a tray containing slices of apple on his lap was enough to make the sharpshooter chuckle lightly.

"I knew I was saving that for a reason," grinned the medic as he picked up one of the small segments and placed it in his mouth, enjoying the sweetness and crunch before nodding at his brother. "I know the doctor has you avoiding solid foods for now but I wont tell if you don't."

To Aramis's joy, amusement seemed to flash across D'Artagnan's face briefly at his words before the man contained himself and turned his attention back to the plate on his late.

Aramis was half convinced that the Gascon would ignore the fruit just as he had ignored him but it appeared as though nothing, not even whatever was going on in the Gascon's head could make him ignore his favourite treat and a small fond smile tugged at Aramis's lips as the boy shakily lifted a piece of apple to his lips after a few moment's indecision.

For the next few moments Aramis remained silent, content to simply let his little brother actually eat something, but before too long he knew he had to speak again.

"D'Art," he said softly, hating the way his brother now flinched at the sound of his voice. "D'Artagnan…" this seemed to have more of a reaction as D'Artagnan allowed his head to turn more toward the man before he seamed to realize what he was doing, then his gaze returned to his lap.

With a sigh Aramis decided to just come out with the most important thing he had to say. "You… You know I **don't** blame you for what happened right?"

Surprise was clear on D'Artagnan's face as the younger man's mouth actually dropped open and he didn't even seem to register he was staring Aramis in the eye until several moment's later.

Aramis's heart clenched when he noticed not only the younger man's physical response to his words but also the emotional one as well. For a brief moment D'Artagnan's empty eyes had held a small flicker of hope in them but that faded when the younger man seemed to catch himself, physically shaking whatever thought had inspired the hope from his system, leaving his eyes just as dull and empty as they had been only moments before.

"You were sick D'Art," explained Aramis softy as he edged his chair closer towards D'Artagnan, now sitting as close to the younger man as he could without sitting on the bed with him. "Judging by the way you reacted before you fired the pistol," he continued, hating how pale the man was becoming at his words but knowing he needed to hear them. "You seemed to be trying to protect someone, my guess the lovely lady Corinne. When I reentered the room your fever-filled mind saw me as a threat and so you reacted the only way you could… I don't hold any of that against you petit frère."

He wasn't sure what part of his statement affected his brother but as he finished speaking D'Artagnan had tears streaming down his face, despite the boy's attempts to stop them.

Unable to simply sit there while his brother was crying Aramis used the Gascon's distraction to take the boy's hand in his own, tightening his grip when D'Artagnan tried to pull away.

"Did any of us ever tell you," mused Aramis a few moments later, as he drew small circles on the back of D'Artagnan's hand with his thumb, his words making the Gascon pause. "How Porthos got the scar on his arm?"

With some hesitation and clear curiosity D'Artagnan shook his head, making Aramis smile sadly at him and squeeze his hand gently.

"It wasn't long after Savoy that it happened," explained the medic, his eyes closing as he fought not to lose himself to the memories of that painful time. He opened his eyes with a small smile on his lips as he felt D'Artagnan tentatively squeeze his hand. Despite not knowing what was about to be said the Gascon had apparently picked up on the fact that it wasn't a subject his friend liked to talk about, nor did he speak about it easily.

"I was running on very little sleep, my mind tortured by horrific nightmares and memories whenever I closed my eyes… plus some of my wounds had become infected so like you I was suffering from a fever," Aramis explained with a shuddering breath before pausing to steady himself before continuing.

"I was terrified of everything back then, the slightest sound startled me and add my poor health to that and we had an accident waiting to happen."

"…A-Aramis," murmured the Gascon weakly as he sensed his brother's self-hatred and self-loathing. Aramis startled slightly at the sound of his brother's voice but recovered quickly, offering the boy a reassuring smile that even he could tell was forced, before continuing.

"I stabbed him," he admitted, pain in his voice as he did so and he couldn't quite bring himself to look at his brother's shocked face as he moved to continue the explanation. "I was trapped in one of the more horrific nightmares I suffered when my body reacted on instinct to Porthos trying to wake me. I lashed out without even thinking and the next thing I knew Porthos was crying out in pain and my dagger was embedded deep in his arm," with a knowing look Aramis added, "Sound familiar?"

When D'Artagnan looked down in shame at the reminder of what he had done Aramis once again squeezed his hand, while his other hand moved to wipe away the stray tears that had fallen from his eyes at the memory.

"Thankfully I didn't hit anything major but Porthos was out of commission for a very long time and at the beginning it was doubtful he would even have full use of his arm again."

D'Artagnan's head shot up at this, his eyes wide as he took in what was being said to him.

With a sad look on his face Aramis gently brushed the stray locks out from D'Artagnan's eyes.

"But do you want to know what the absolute worst thing was?"

When D'Artagnan said nothing in response Aramis continued anyway.

"It wasn't the fact that I had hurt him, it wasn't even the fact he had almost lost his career because of me… It was the lack of blame or judgment I saw in his eyes whenever he looked at me that was the worst."

D'Artagnan stilled and Aramis knew he was on the right track.

"I couldn't handle how easily he had brushed it off, like it was nothing. I felt I deserved to be blamed, I had almost cost him his arm after all but instead of worrying about that or himself Porthos spent most of his recovery reassuring me that he didn't blame me, that it wasn't my fault and I… I am ashamed to admit that I hated him for it."

The room fell silent following Aramis's words as D'Artagnan tried to process what had been said to him and Aramis tried to regain control of his emotions.

"Y-Your both fine now though," mumbled D'Artagnan quietly, his head still bowed but Aramis could hear the desperation and plea in his voice and it was enough to make his heart clench as he moved his hand under D'Artagnan's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him.

"We are," nodded Aramis, his voice gentle. "It took me a long time to accept that Porthos held no ill will towards me for what happened and even longer still to move myself passed what happened but what Porthos said to me definitely helped speed the process along."

"…W-What did he say?" asked D'Artagnan, the hope in his voice making Aramis smile.

"Our esteemed friend knows me quite well and knew I would never forgive myself if I didn't do something to prove to him how sorry I was… So he gave me an order. He said to me that if I truly regretted what I had done, if I was truly sorry for it then I would stop fighting all their attempts to help me deal with what happened at Savoy, I would stop trying to slowly kill myself by refusing to eat and I would work on getting myself better… I think he may have actually have cried a bit while asking that of me and, well you know I don't handle the big lummox crying well and after what I did I was hardly going to deny his request."

D'Artagnan's lips twitched at the fond insult sent towards his brother but Aramis's next words had that almost smile vanishing from his face.

"So I'm going to make the same request from you," stated the medic, his voice once against serious as he held his hand underneath D'Artagnan's chin, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

"I **know** how sorry you are D'Artagnan, I saw your remorse plain as day on your face once you snapped out of your haze. I have **never** held you responsible for what happened, but I sense you might just be like me in that regard so… If you want to earn the forgiveness I am willing to give freely then you will let us help you," Aramis voice turned softer now as his hands moved to cup D'Artagnan's face, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears now streaming down the boy's face.

"You have the support of your brothers D'Artagnan," whispered Aramis as he brought the now sobbing Gascon into a tight embrace, neither man caring about the pain in their bodies as they took silent comfort from the other.

"Whether you like it or not we're with you mon ami. What happened was **not** your fault and we're going to make you see that. None of us hate you and we wish only for our brother to return to us."

Unable to handle what was being said to him D'Artagnan weakly pushed Aramis away, a stab of pain shooting through him at the look of hurt on the medic's face. Shaking his head D'Artagnan wrapped his arms around himself as much as his injuries would allow. "Lies," he whispered, the hollow look returning to his eyes much to Aramis's dismay.

Before the medic could ask for clarification on what his brother deemed as lies D'Artagnan looked to the side, tears still flowing down his face, though he seemed largely unbothered about them at that point.

"…A-Athos hates me," he whispered brokenly and Aramis's face scrunched up in confusion as to how the younger man could even think that when suddenly understanding flooded through him and his eyes filled with a sad, knowing look.

"You heard him," murmured Aramis, silently cursing his elder brother for words and anger he knew the man didn't really mean.

When D'Artagnan could do nothing but nod weakly, his body becoming wracked with sobs once again, Aramis pulled him back into a tight embrace.

"He was scared mon ami," whispered Aramis softly as his hand gently moved up and down the younger man's back in an effort to comfort him. "Athos can explain in more detail if you're willing to hear him out but he spoke out of fear not anger, he does not hate you."


	43. Time To Think

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so this chapter is a little bit of a filler as I wanted to give D'Art a chance to recover from the conversation with Aramis before throwing him into a conversation with Athos, which will be happening tomorrow (should be good!)**

 **Also I've just realized that there is every possibility that this story will reach 600 reviews tomorrow! I only need 11 more! *preemptive happy dance!***

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, expect more emotional chapters coming up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. I was going to make it longer but I didn't finish it until gone midnight so I figured at that point it was long enough lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Its a cute image :D We've got some more emotional chapters coming up so be ready. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Quite an appropriate song to come on when reading that chapter :D I think thick-headed is a bit of an understatement but worry not Athos is visit our pup very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the heart-to-heart, unfortunately D'Art's not really going to accept things until Athos has spoken to him and cleared the air. We've got that conversation coming up in tomorrows chapter and providing I can write it well it should be another emotional chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, both of our boys are very stubborn, though they'll both be giving a bit today so hopefully there's some hope for our boys yet :) I absolutely love getting ideas and suggestions from reviewers so feel free to continue :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Worry not he'll realize that fairly soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the heart-to-heart and don't worry Athos will be taking steps to make things right between him and D'Art fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm is it bad that I'm kinda happy that it made you cry? Worry not our pup and Athos will be having their conversation tomorrow and Athos will be trying to make things right between them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Our D'Arty is definitely quite the stubborn fool isn't he :) Though his stubbornness will wean a bit in tomorrows chapter when him and Athos get to have their heart-to-heart. I'm so happy that you're loving Aramis as he's definitely become a favourite of mine this story... I didn't want to jump straight into another deep conversation after finishing Aramis's one so Athos's chat will be coming tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I love the idea of a tissue rating system... I'd say this chapter is one tissue, its got its emotional moments but nothing too tear jerking. Glad you liked the heart-to-heart but you're right in that D'Art and Athos need to have a serious conversation, which we'll be seeing tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - We can put that down to D'Art's fevered mind, don't worry Athos will be trying to clear things up with him very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked their chat, I was worried I wouldn't be able to get the emotion and they're subsequent reactions right. I still have plans to write a Savoy one-shot (just finding the time to actually sit down and write it thats the issue) so we'll see about adding that in when I get around to it. Athos is going to have some serious work to do in getting D'Art to believe him but he'll be taking the first steps tomorrow. Aramis probably isn't helping his recovery but our other boys are keeping an eye on him so don't worry too much. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Aramis pretty much had to approach D'Art like he was a wounded animal (which i suppose he technically is but that's beside the point). D'Art's quite withdrawn and its going to take some serious work on our other boy's part to get through to him. I'm not entirely sure where the apple bit came from but I couldn't resist adding it in when the idea came to me, the image was too cute! :D Haha Thumb circles are almost as cute as snuggly moments, one of which we might be seeing tomorrow between D'Art and Athos. I'm looking forward to writing the conversation between Athos and D'Art tomorrow so I'm hoping you're looking forward to reading it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Time To Think  
**

Over the next hour Aramis was forced to watch as D'Artagnan retreated back into himself again. The marksman had tried to explain, multiple times, that neither himself nor the other members of their quartet held any blame towards him for what happened, but it soon became apparent that his words were falling on deaf ears.

A little after noticing this the pair fell silent, Aramis hoping his words would sink in and reach the boy he considered a brother once he had had time to think about and process them. Whereas D'Artagnan was just trying to ignore the screaming pain both in his body and heart whilst sending up silent prayers that Aramis would leave.

Part of him rebelled against this thought, it was clinging desperately to the hope Aramis's words had brought him but the rest of him was firmly attached to the guilt eating away at him. Guilt that only grew with every pained wince or sharp hiss that escaped before Aramis could silence them. He didn't deserve any of the compassion the marksman was offering and he just wanted the man to leave him alone to wallow in peace.

"...A-Aramis..." murmured D'Artagnan, after noticing yet another wince of pain his brother couldn't quite hide, the third one is as many minutes if his brain was registering them correctly.

Aramis's head shot up at the sound of his name and D'Artagnan couldn't help but feel even more guilty for the strained smile the medic sent his way.

"...You should go," he said quietly, his head once again lowered so he wouldn't have to look his friend in they eye, something he couldn't do without nearly breaking down at the pain he saw contained within.

"W-What?" asked Aramis, surprised that the first words his brother had said to him in over an hour were to tell him to leave. "I'm not leaving you alone D'Art," he added sternly, though his expression softened as he added, "I can't leave you alone mon ami."

"I want you to," admitted D'Artagnan, keeping his head down so his hair covered his reaction to the flash of hurt that appeared on Aramis's face.

"Oh..."

D'Artagnan hated the tone of Aramis's voice then and desperately wished to say something to make things right, but he knew this was what had to be done. So with gritted teeth he forced his aching body to turn away from his friend, not so subtly telling him how he was done with the conversation.

Knowing his brother could be as stubborn as anything when it counted Aramis made the decision to follow his wishes and leave the room, stumbling slightly as he tried to force his exhausted body to walk and not know how much restraint it took for D'Artagnan not to beg him to come back as soon as he started walking away.

* * *

"'Mis," called Porthos softly as soon as he noticed the man approaching. Both he and Athos had wanted to stay close in case they were needed, yet far enough away that they weren't able to accidentally eavesdrop on a private, personal conversation. As such the pair had found themselves camped out in the hallway between the two rooms for the duration of Aramis's time with D'Artagnan, the pair having passed the time by playing cards and doing everything in their power to avoid thinking of what was going on in the room down from them.

Seeing the medic stumble slightly on his shaking legs Porthos wasted no time in sweeping the man into a bridal hold before moving towards the now empty room the man had been using since his injury.

"I can walk you know," grunted Aramis as he pouted up at his friend, glaring slightly at the smug grin on the man's face as he slowed his pace to accommodate Athos's injury.

"You're a 'princess' aren't ya?" teased Porthos, laughing brightly as a deep red tinge settled on his brother's cheeks. "Can't let the princess walk, 'specially not when injured."

"Ergh," groaned Aramis as he turned his head into Porthos's chest, "Remind me to kill Remy when I next see him."

"I think it's rather fitting," mused Porthos, thoroughly enjoying teasing the man. "I can think of several times you've collapsed into my arms like a swooning maiden."

"I hate you," grumbled the medic, his voice slightly muffled from being pressed against Porthos's chest.

The larger musketeer merely laughed at his brother's petulance while settling him in the bed, fussing over him while Athos grabbed one of the pain draughts the physician had left out for them. Once the medic was settled though it became apparent that the swordsman's curiosity and worry would not be held back any longer, as he all but demanded to know how the conversation between the two went.

"I'm not entirely sure I'd class that as a conversation," muttered Aramis, his heart clenching once again as he memory of his little brother turning away from him after asking him to leave played on repeat in his head.

Athos's head tilted to one side as confusion settled over his features, "You were in there for over two hours, how can that not count as a conversation?"

Aramis sighed, running his hand through his hair as he tried to ignore the pain from his wound whilst also praying that the pain draught kicked in fast. "A conversation usually involves two or more people talking… I think I got about ten words from him the entire time I was there."

Porthos muttered a curse under his breath, his head turning to look over his shoulder at the door, temptation to go back to his baby brother's room burning strongly inside him. "How bad is he 'Mis… honestly?" he asked quietly, despite being almost convinced he didn't want to know the answer.

"Bad," admitted the medic, hating the look of pain that one word created in his brothers' eyes. "I thought I was getting through to him for a while there but…"

Athos shifted in his seat, his eyes continuously flickering over to the door as he too tried to ignore the urge to race to D'Artagnan's side. "But?" he asked curiously, his eyes narrowing as he noticed how uncomfortable Aramis had suddenly become.

"Aramis?"

"He called me a liar," whispered Aramis, a strained bitter laugh escaping him as soon as the words left his mouth. "One of the only things he said to me the entire time I was there and he called me a liar…"

Both Porthos and Athos shared a concerned look, that didn't sound like D'Artagnan.

"What did he think you were lying about?" asked Porthos, curious both as to what he had said to set the boy off but also what the pair had talked about during their time in the room.

Aramis looked uncomfortable again although this time there was a slight glassiness to his eyes that spoke of tears, something that deeply worried his brothers.

"I… I told him we were with him whether he liked it or not, that we did not hate him."

Porthos frowned, "Surely he knows that's the truth, we wouldn't have rescued him if we didn't care. Why does he think you're lying about that?"

"Ask Athos," snapped Aramis as he blinked back tears, they would do none of them any good right now and he was too angry to let them fall, memories of the pain in D'Artagnan's voice as he sobbed against his chest to powerful to ignore.

"Me?" blinked the swordsman, though there was a flicker of guilt in his eyes that betrayed the man's suspicions as to what had happened.

"Your voice carries mon ami," stated Aramis through gritted teeth. "He heard you."

"What are you talking about 'Mis?" asked Porthos

"He heard Athos when we were fighting and now he thinks we hate him!"

Athos blinked, the guilt he had been battling was now rising to new heights as he took in what Aramis was saying. At the time of their argument the swordsman had cared little about who heard them as he was too focused on trying to get Aramis to see reason and to understand where he was coming from, but then ever since entering D'Artagnan's room earlier he had been praying that the Gascon hadn't heard anything as it would only make his job regarding apologizing to the boy that much harder.

"I'll talk to him… Explain and apologize," he stated and was about to get out of his chair when Aramis's hand latched onto his arm, speaking only when he noticed the quizzical look Athos was sending him.

"He needs time Athos," said Aramis softly, his earlier anger gone at the sight of the pure guilt and shame in Athos's eyes. "I gave him some things to think about but I think he needs some time to take it all in before he's ready for another visitor."

With a frustrated sigh Athos nodded and sunk back into his chair, all three men unaware that their little brother was already receiving another visitor.

* * *

"Good to see Antoine didn't kill you," mused a voice, startling D'Artagnan from his darkening thoughts, though the appearance of the man now sitting on the open windowsill did little to improve his move.

"W-What are you doing here?" croaked D'Artagnan, though he was too tired and drained to put any real emotion into his words.

The man shrugged, "After how worried your friends got when I told them who you were with I was curious as to what condition they'd find you in."

Despite not wanting to say it the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "T-They were worried about me?"

Remy blinked, surprised by the surprise in the young man's voice. "From what I've gathered that's a common reaction for you lot when one of you is in trouble… Aramis was about to sprint after you, wound and all, when I gave him the information and the grouchy one? I don't think he lowered his weapon the entire time we were talking, though I'm surprised he didn't break something with how tightly he was gripping the hilt of his blade when I mentioned Antoine's name."

As D'Artagnan listened to Remy explain just how all three brothers had reacted to the news of him being with his uncle, Aramis's words about them not hating him were playing on a loop inside his head.

He didn't want to believe them, his brothers had every single right to hate him and to leave him alone… he didn't deserve their worry…

But there was a part of him that wanted it, badly. He wanted to believe what Aramis had said, that Athos's words had been driven by fear and concern, not hate and anger. It wouldn't have been the first time Athos had reacted in such a way and D'Artagnan hated that that fact helped grow the small flicker of hope he had inside him.

"Tha-That still doesn't explain why you're here," stated D'Artagnan, wanting to move passed the conversation that was causing him such internal turmoil.

Remy's head tilted to one side, "I told you, I was curious… Though now that I've seen you I had best be going. Your grouchy friend only let me off last time because I had information on your whereabouts… I have no desire to test my luck a second time."

Without saying another word or waiting for a response Remy slipped back out of the window, escaping into the city while D'Artagnan's focus was elsewhere.

* * *

"I'm going," stated Athos some time later once Aramis had drifted off into a medicine-aided sleep.

"You sure?" asked Porthos, worry and concern clear in his voice. "'Mis said to let him have some time…"

"And I have," retorted the swordsman as he stood; glaring at the crutch he was forced to use as he place it under his arm. "The longer I wait the more his mind focuses on the negative. I wont leave him thinking I hate him any longer!" and with that the musketeer all but stormed out of the room, not noticing the smug smirk on Porthos's face as he left.

Once he was at the door to D'Artagnan's room however Athos felt the confidence he had in his ability to make the younger man see the truth fade and it was only the determination he had to make things right again that moved him to open the door, not even bothering to knock.


	44. Grouchy Vs Stubborn

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well this chapter was hard to write *sighs* I think I ended up rewriting it about three or four times and I'm still worried about how it comes across.**

 **I'm apologizing in advance if it doesn't live up to your expectations as I know quite a few of you were looking forward to this one.**

 **On a happier note - OVER 600 REVIEWS!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Even more coming today unfortunately :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - His words will definitely help D'Art when he actually thinks about it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks - Thanks for the review - We've got a bit more conflict today but we have a couple of cute moments as well to even things out :) I wasn't going to have Remy come back so soon but I missed him :D His arrival seems to have gone over well so I'm quite happy with that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you love him as I love him too! :D He only really got included in that last chapter because I missed him lol. Worry not Athos is making good steps to fix things today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos definitely has his work cut out for him but he's making good progress today :) Remy was nice to include again, he's a lot of fun to write and his words will definitely help D'Art when he's clear-headed enough to think them over. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We're getting some brotherly moments between our swordsman and our pup today, which I'm hoping you'll like :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Got a bit more angst today as well as some brotherly moments to even things out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - Thank you so much for your lovely words I'm really happy you're enjoying my work so much and don't worry I've already got several other story ideas swimming around in my head for when this story is over :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Bwhaha love your ideas about Remy, although now I can't get that image out of my head lol XD We've got a whole chapter focusing on our lovely D'Art & Athos which I hope you like... Got anything yummy from the bakery? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Being told to leave definitely wasn't nice for the medic to experience but D'Arts a bit too preoccupied to even think about it right now. Athos has quite the job ahead of him to get D'Art to believe him and with regards to Remy we can put the lack of security around the garrison down to the fact that the men are still on high alert for Quentin so aren't actually around the garrison much. Hope this conversation lives up to your expectation. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmmm I want to say that todays chapter should be rated 2 tissues but I'm not sure... approach with caution :) Gotta love that Remy ends up helping when he just wanted to be nosy. I really wanted this to be a dramatic, emotional conversation and I'm really really hoping I've managed to do that in today's chapter...Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos is determined but he definitely has quite the job ahead of him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm I was at work when the 600th review came in so the happy dance was an internal one but it definitely happened XD Thank you so much for continuing to support this story, it means a lot :D I loved that "Oh" moment though I did feel bad kicking Aramis out of the room... but then again it needed to happen so Athos could have his conversation. D'Art's dealing with a lot of internal conflict right now as we'll see hints of today. It's going to take some time until he's okay again. Hmmm maybe Aramis can keep his title as Princess and we can give D'Art the title of Queen lol :) I'm really hoping the conversation today lives up to expectations... I'm a bit nervous about it... but on the plus side we do indeed have a small snuggly moment, just for you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - BWHAHA love that idea and judging by what's happened so far this story he'd do quite well business wise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Grouchy Vs Stubborn  
**

All of Athos's planning and determination regarding the, no doubt painful, conversation he was about to have fled from him the second he opened the door to his little brother's infirmary room.

For once the door had opened silently so D'Artagnan had yet to notice he was no longer the only occupant in the room and as such he made no effort in hiding the devastating grief and pain plastered across his features, nor the tears flooding down his cheeks as his chest heaved with sobs that only seemed to be causing he even more pain.

Athos felt his blood turn to ice and a wave of guilt hit him so hard he almost crumbled. He knew, from Aramis's words, that D'Artagnan had not been in the best state since the medic had left, the situation made worse by the boy's admission that he had overheard Athos's panic-driven comments.

He was pulled sharply from these guilt-driven thoughts when a strangled cough escaped from D'Artagnan's throat, instantly grabbing the swordsman's attention as he noticed that, in his current state, D'Artagnan was having a worrying amount of trouble breathing.

Eyes wide with panic Athos rushed to the younger man's side, working quickly to straighten him from where the Gascon had curled in on himself in his grief and pain.

"A…A-A-Athos?" croaked D'Artagnan, his eyes flush with tears and wide with panic as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

"Relax D'Artagnan," ordered the swordsman softly as he ran one of his hands up and down the boy's back. "You're going to pass out if you don't breathe, just relax and copy me."

It took several painful minutes for the sobbing Gascon but eventually he was able to get his breathing to equal out and he almost felt like crying again as the relief from the burning pain in his lungs eased as air returned as normal.

"…T-Thanks," rasped the Gascon, his whole being projecting an aura of unease that saddened the swordsman greatly. The younger man had never been this uncomfortable in his presence, ever, not even when the pair had first met had the tension been as thick as it was now and he was being accused of murder back then!

"It's what brother's are for," stated Athos in a tone that suggested it should have been obvious. D'Artagnan looked up, slightly shocked and surprised by Athos's words but Athos merely ignored the look as he eased himself off of the bed and into the nearest available chair.

* * *

"I figured we needed to talk," he added quietly and once he noticed the nervous look on his baby brother's face he forced his expression to soften, not wanting his own nerves to be taken as anger… or worse, hatred.

D'Artagnan offered nothing in response, merely turning his head away in an effort to make his friend see he wanted nothing to do with this conversation.

Noticing this Athos couldn't help but sigh. He had had the joy of dealing with D'Artagnan's stubborn moods on several instances before but something was telling him this was going to be the worse yet.

"Aramis mentioned you overheard my words earlier," stated Athos, consciously forcing his emotionless mask to remain off of his face, not wanting to send his brother mixed messages. "I fear you may have misinterpreted them."

"He almost killed you!" hissed D'Artagnan, mimicking both Athos's words and the emotion behind them as he stared sadly at his eldest brother who had flinched guiltily at the impersonation.

"…Don't think… there was much to misinterpret there," sighed D'Artagnan, all his momentary fight leaving him as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears building up behind them not to fall.

"D'Artagnan," sighed Athos, internally punching himself for losing himself so deeply in his anger before and not having thought of the consequences. Head over heart, that was something he had relentless drilled into his protégé's head and there he was ignoring his own lesson.

"I was angry," admitted the swordsman, noting how his brother tensed at his confession despite refusing to look at him once again. "I still am if I'm being honest." D'Artagnan flinched at this but Athos continued regardless. "But anger doesn't equal hate."

Now this got D'Artagnan to look at him and knowing better than to waste a perfect opportunity like the one he currently had Athos started speaking again.

* * *

"…Do… Do you remember when I told you about Thomas? … About what happened to him?"

D'Artagnan frowned; thoroughly confused as to what this had to do with what they were talking about, but regardless he nodded anyway, remembering that painful conversation all too well.

That day was the first time D'Artagnan had ever seen the proud man he idolized show any sort of pure vulnerability. He had seen worry, concern and even panic on the man's face before but never vulnerability of that magnitude and it had both saddened and warmed his heart to know the cause and that he was trusted enough to know the truth, despite being sworn to secrecy regarding it mere hours later.

Despite opening up about his brother almost a year ago and the murder itself happening almost half a decade ago D'Artagnan knew the mere mention of Thomas's name was enough to send his mentor into a downward spiral and the memory was enough that, providing they had the time, the man could sink into a bottle and not return for days unless his brothers forced him to, something that was not a pleasant task for any involved.

Thomas was not something Athos ever brought up willingly so the fact he was doing so now had the younger musketeer's curiosity peaked, despite his intentions to ignore the man and push him away.

* * *

"When we entered the room and saw Aramis bleeding out on the floor it brought the memory of that day right to the forefront of my mind and I'm afraid you suffered as a result of my inability to handle it," explained the swordsman gently as he hesitantly took D'Artagnan's hand in his own. He could feel, just from their hands, how tense the younger man was and he hoped he could do or say something to help him relax, he wasn't doing his body any favours by pushing it so hard and keeping it so rigorously tense.

Meanwhile D'Artagnan's mind was going into overdrive at the same time his heart shattered. He had never thought how the incident, particularly finding the man after he had fled, would have impacted his brothers.

If anything Athos's attempts to explain the motivations behind his words were only making his guilt hit him that much harder… not only had he physically hurt one brother but he had forced the brother he cherished above all to relieve his worst memory… If there was any doubt in his mind before it was rapidly fading now… he definitely didn't deserve any sort of brotherhood or forgiveness from these men, not after all he had put them through.

Athos watched with concern plastered on his features as D'Artagnan's expression went from confusion, to horror, to guilt and finally to resigned sadness. He had no idea what was going through his brother's mind at that moment but he knew he had to say something before whatever it was had a chance to fester.

"D'Artagnan," he called, frowning when his call received no response. With one hand he cupped the boy's face, softly drawing circles on the younger man's cheeks with his thumb, hoping the warmth and contact would be enough to shock the Gascon out of whatever haze he was lost in. Only for his frown to deepen when the boy violently flinched away from his touch, so much so it had the younger man groaning in pain as the movement pulled his stitches.

"What I said to Aramis," stated Athos, deciding to ignore his protégé's reaction for now, hoping that it would resolve itself once he had finished being honest with the boy. "And inadvertently you it seemed, stemmed largely from the recurrence of that memory. I spoke without thinking and as such did not anticipate the hurt it would cause either of you. I have explained this to Aramis but you needed to hear it from me."

D'Artagnan was now glancing at his brother in confusion, remaining silent as he tried desperately not to let the naïve flicker of hope he had within him continue to grow.

"Aramis explained that you seem to be under the impression that I hate you for what occurred," once again D'Artagnan flinched and this time Athos could see the pure unadulterated guilt that was threatening to crush him and he found himself wonder how he had not seen this right from the beginning and why he had allowed himself to be overwhelmed with past memories of people no longer there instead of focusing on the brothers he could help.

Knowing what he was about to say was extremely important Athos used both of his hands to cup his protégé's face and gently lift it so he was looking him in the eye.

"Under no circumstance do I hate you," stated the swordsman with such seriousness D'Artagnan felt his resolve fracturing. "I spoke out of turn and reacted in a way unworthy of the loyalty and love you have always willing and freely given and because of this I ask that you find it in yourself to forgive me."

D'Artagnan blinked, his eyes once again turning glassy as he fought off a fresh wave of tears. "…I nearly killed him Athos," whispered D'Artagnan, his voice so broken it almost hurt to listen to. "… How could you even think of asking me for forgiveness when everything is my fault… I don't belong here."

The last part of his speech was said so quietly that had Athos not been sitting so close he was sure he wouldn't have heard it, though when he did he felt his heart almost stop.

"Enough!" growled the swordsman, startling the Gascon from his morose thoughts. Furious with his brother for even suggesting such a thing Athos moved so he was sitting in front of him on the bed, his hands returning to cup the younger man's face, though with significantly more force than before.

"IT'S TRUE!" exclaimed D'Artagnan, tears once again falling down his cheek as he shrugged off Athos's hands while the swordsman was sat in front of him, shocked into silence at the younger musketeer's outburst.

"ALL I'VE DONE SINCE COMING TO PARIS IS MESS EVERYTHING UP!" cried the Gascon, his vision blurring, either from the tears of the pain he wasn't completely sure but now the damn had broken and he couldn't stop the words from flying out, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

"We wouldn't even be in this situation if I could see through the simple trap my uncle set. Then neither you or Aramis would be injured, Treville wouldn't be stressed beyond belief nor the rest of the regiment wouldn't be running themselves into the ground while running double and triple patrols. Aramis wouldn't have almost bled out and you – "

D'Artagnan was unable to speak anymore as a crushing wave of guilt washed over him and had him choking up and sobbing hysterically once again.

"I said **enough!** " snapped Athos as he tightened his grip on his youngest brother, tears of his own building up in his eyes as he listened to the heart-wrenching pain in his brother's voice.

When D'Artagnan had calmed enough that he was not at risk of having another anxiety attack like he had when Athos initially entered the room the swordsman continued.

"None of what happened is your fault, do you hear me? Regardless of your actions Quentin would still be around, targeting innocent villages and people like Lupiac and we would be none the wiser. Treville's stress would be same as, again, regardless of your actions he would still be dealing with a grieving King."

D'Artagnan's face scrunched up in confusion at that last bit, not having been told about the Cardinal's death. Athos paid it not mind and continued arguing against D'Artagnan's statements, though as he did he forced his expression to soften, hoping that if he let his brother see just how much he truly meant to him then he would understand and accept what was being said to him.

"And as for our injuries," he said softly, his eyes fond despite the downward tug of his lips as D'Artagnan once again winced at his words.

"You seem to forget brother, that you are by far the worst off and have the longest road to recovery ahead of you. Aramis and myself earned our wounds in the attempt of protective a brother, someone we deeply and truly care about. Family is all we, as musketeers, ever truly have in this world D'Artagnan and we will wear any wounds or scars earned in the protection of said family with pride and honor. From all accounts you earned yours the same way, how does that make you any less of a musketeer than us? You fought harder than anyone this regiment has seen in a long while to become one of us. You **earned** your place among us D'Artagnan and no fever-induced accident will **ever** change that."

* * *

Seeing the honesty in his brother's eyes made the hope inside of D'Artagnan flare to life but it also had the nasty side effect of being the thing that finally pushed the Gascon's exhausted and injured body and mind too far and within moments the younger man had collapsed, his head lightly hitting Athos's shoulder as he slumped forward.

After a brief panic about his brother's sudden collapse Athos determined him to be all right, if completely drained both physically and mentally. Deciding that here was little point trying to wake the man up to continue the conversation given his current condition, the musketeer instead moved to help him lay back on the bed, only to be thwarted by the surprisingly strong grip the Gascon had on his shirt.

Smiling fondly at his youngest brother Athos worked quickly and gently to arrange the both of them side by side on the bed before wrapping the trembling Gascon into a tight, protective embrace and letting the excitement of the day finally hit him as his eyes fluttered closed and he joined his brother in sleep.


	45. Concerns and Curiosities

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Wow I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely reviews for yesterdays chapter. I was really worried and nervous about it but the reviews really made me feel 1000x better about it so thank you so much for that!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It was so nice having protective Athos and cutesy brotherly moments :D Glad you liked reading them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm so so glad I got the cuteness right and that you enjoyed it. Things are still going to be a bit tense, as you'll see in coming chapters but things are definitely going in the right direction. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - They're not on completely okay terms but things are definitely on the right track now... Don't worry though I have a dramatic plan to get our boys all back together and happy again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - You have no idea how much of a relief that is to hear :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - OMG I think your review completely made my day :D I was so worried about that chapter but your review got rid of all of that so thanks :D Glad you liked all the cuteness in that one, I'll admit I was really happy to be able to write such brotherly moments :D I'm afraid they can't stay like that the rest of story as we have some more drama coming their way soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. It was really hard to write Athos as I wanted him to be open but he's typically not one to talk about his emotions or what's bothering him so I really struggled getting the balance right... though judging by the comments I've received I think I managed to do it :D I'm absolutely ecstatic that you think that was the best chapter and I hope I can continue to live up to that standard :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - They've still got ways to go before they'll all fine again but that conversation was definitely a good start :) Hmm I'm quite glad you mentioned Quentin as he'll be showing up again very very soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. D'Art is likely to suffer more nightmares before the end (mainly as I LOVE writing them :) ) I actually have one planned for a few chapters time so we've got that to look forward to :) Things are still going to be a bit tense for our boys as you'll see in coming chapters but don't worry... I have a dramatic plan to get them back together again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Things are improving for the boys but we've got a bit more before they're all as comfortable around each other like they were before. Hmm I quite like you comments about Remy... I do have to admit that part of the reason he reappeared was because I missed him lol :) As for whether he'll help them with his brother... you'll have to wait and see :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - BWHAHAHA OMG I loved that! Part of me wishes I could actually write that it's brilliant XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - The conversation between them was hard to write as I wanted it perfect so I'm really really happy you seemed to like it :D The "don't belong here" thought is definitely one to be worried about as it's going to be bothering our pup for a while :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yes! *fist pump* I'm so happy/relieved that you liked it :D It was such a troubling chapter to write as I had to rewrite it several times but after receiving all the reviews I'm really glad I stuck with the version I did :D Glad you liked the whumping bit at the beginning, I wanted something to guilt Athos but also surprise D'Art and ... well.. I'm evil so whumpage had to happen :D Our boys still have some ways to go to be back to what they were but don't worry I have a dramatic plan to get them back there... the start of which we'll be seeing start within the next few chapters. I couldn't resist the cupping cheeks so I'm glad you liked it (was too cute an image to ignore) I'm really really happy you liked their snuggly moment at the end it was added just for you :D Enjoy the new chapter!

Tidia: Thanks for the review - The conversation definitely helped but they've still got a bit before they're back to what they were before all this happened. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Concerns and Curiosities  
**

 **SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER**

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here empty handed," snarled a voice thick with contempt. The owner of said voice was leaning against the doorframe, his face set with a glare directed at the person in front of him.

To the speaker's surprise and curiosity the man at his door merely smirked.

"You should know be better than that by now," smirked the second man, "I **never** show up empty handed."

With a sigh that was full of the frustration he felt for giving into his curiosity the man took a step back, allowing the second man entry. "We can talk in my office, but do not think for one second I will not have my men escort you out, violently, should whatever you have brought me not deliver.

"Oh trust me," grinned the second man as he walked behind the first, "You'll be thanking me before this meetings out."

The first man raised an eyebrow at the impressive declaration before settling himself into his chair behind his desk while nodding at the other spare chair for his companion.

"That's quite a promise from someone who not only showed up almost a week late to our original meeting but also failed to bring the goods I was promised."

"Come now," smirked the second man as he made himself comfy in the plush seat. "I explained the problem to you in the letter I sent. I wasn't exactly in the best condition to be riding across the countryside… beside what I have now will more than make up for our last arrangement."

"Oh?" said the first man, his voice full of curiosity as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk and his chin resting on his hands. "And what could you have that makes up for the fortune you lost me not even two weeks ago?"

The second man shrugged, feeling confident in the knowledge he currently held. "Just the names and locations of the musketeers that caused you all that trouble before."

What the second man hadn't been anticipating was how quickly his companion would react to the news, nor how violent he would become as mere moments later he found himself on the ground gasping for air as his companion had forced the chair to the ground, sending him with it and knocking the air out of his lungs.

"You had better not be lying to me Quentin," snarled the man as he pressed a small blade under the scarred man's chin and from where he was now lying Quentin could see the scar that had been left on his companion's skin by the musketeer Aramis.

With a speed that impressed even him given his current gasping status Quentin quickly described Aramis to his companion, relaxing and gaining his confidence back with every millimeter further away from him the blade moved.

"Who is he?" snarled the man, his hand moving subconsciously to rest above the patch of scarred skin.

With a smirk Quentin rose from the ground, grimacing slightly as he felt the pain in his own wounds, though he pushed them down, focusing on the mission at hand.

"His name's Aramis and considering how passionate two other members of his regiment were to rescue him I would easily wager they played a part in the operation that cost you your business. They're names are Athos and Porthos I believe and by now I imagine they are back in Paris, recovering from their wounds."

"They being in Paris does little to help me," spat Quentin's companion. "A city full of soldiers who protect their own to the death leaves me with very few revenge options."

Quentin smirked, "That Marshall," he grinned evilly, "Is why you have me."

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

For the umpteenth time that hour Porthos found himself staring at the door to Aramis's room.

He was desperate to know how the conversation between their leader and their youngest was going. He had heard, what sounded like, D'Artagnan yelling some time ago but it had all been silent since then and the larger musketeer wasn't entirely sure how to take that.

On the one hand he was tempted to go and knock on the door, to see them both with his own eyes but then his brain reminded him that he could very well do more harm than good if he interrupted at the wrong time. What if Athos was in the middle of something important when he entered? D'Artagnan could end up getting the wrong understanding of things and then they'd be in a worse position then they were already and he wasn't sure if he could handle being responsible for that.

"mmm, W-W'ats wrong?" slurred a groggy voice that had Porthos's worried frown instantly switching into an amused grin.

"Nice to see you awake sleepy head," teased the larger musketeer as he grabbed some water for his friend to drink, making sure it was laced with a pain draught to help deal with his wound. "How you feeling?"

Aramis grimaced at the taste of the medicine but willingly drank it otherwise, the bitter taste helping him wake up enough to actually register he had been asked a question.

"…Sore," he admitted with a pout, hating how every part of his body seemed to ache and radiate with pain. "… And tired."

Porthos chuckled at the pout but Aramis could see the concern in his eyes and it warmed his heart.

It was at this point that the newly awake musketeer noticed they were missing someone.

"…'Thos?"

This made the amusement drain right out of Porthos as he looked to the door once again, worry and concern flashing across his features. "Talkin' to the whelp," he muttered, slightly distracted now his thoughts were back on their absent brothers.

Aramis began to smile until he noticed the worry on Porthos's face. "How long?"

"Couple of hours," shrugged the larger man, "He left not long after you fell asleep."

"D'Art hasn't kicked him out yet, that's a good sign," said Aramis lightly, hoping to help ease some of the nervous tension his brother was feeling.

"Or Athos is too stubborn to leave," chuckled Porthos before he had finally had enough and moved to stand, pausing only to quickly look to Aramis, who was watching him with a knowing glint in his eyes. "I'm gonna check on them, be back in a bit."

* * *

However despite the confidence he had portrayed to Aramis before he left Porthos found his concerns building once again as he approached the door. He desperately wanted the two of them to be building bridges and he knew how much Athos had wanted that same thing… but Porthos also knew how stubborn both men could be when they really put their minds to it and he really wouldn't have put it passed either man to just be sitting there in silence, glaring at the other daring him to break first.

Chuckling at that mental picture Porthos decided to just bite the bullet and softly knock on the door. His amusement faded several moments later when he heard no response. Whispering a quiet apology the musketeer gently eased the door open, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

* * *

Treville was at a loss on what to do as he stared down at the piece of parchment in his hand. One the one hand he was pleased to have received word from the men he still had out in the field hunting down Quentin but on the other he was both worried at what word they had sent and frustrated at the decision the men had seemed to come to regarding it.

With a sigh the Captain sunk back into his chair, his eyes skimming over the short note once more on the hopeless chance it would reveal something else to him:

 _Captain Treville._

 _Our apologies for not sending word sooner but it took some time to get any sort of leads on Quentin and his movements._

 _Unfortunately the information we did find was not what we had been hoping for. We have two differing locations for where the man is heading and both are in completely opposite directions, though I feel we should warn you that one of those directions would lead him to Paris._

 _As Paris seems to be the likeliest option, given the man's reputation for revenge, we have decided to split up._

 _Corbett will be following the second lead and if he finds nothing else corroborating it in the next day or two he is to double back and catch up with myself and Issac who are heading back to Paris in the hopes of catching the man before he reaches the city._

 _We will be in touch should we learn anything new._

 _Favier._

With a growl Treville scrunched up the letter and threw it across the room, furious that they had decided to split up whilst terrified about what could very easily happen to Corbett if the second lead was the correct one. Treville had seen the damage done to the men who had spent time in Quentin's company and he dreaded to think what could happen to Corbett if he was found out.

Before he could think on it anymore there was a knock on the door.

* * *

"Enter," he ordered off-handedly, his glare still on the balled up piece of paper across the other side of the room.

"Sir," nodded Blaise as he entered the room.

"What can I do for you Blaise?" asked Treville, curious as to why he was in his office when he had been one of the men in charge of watching the man Athos and Porthos had brought in when they found D'Artagnan.

It had sickened Treville to learn that the man was D'Artagnan's uncle and he had been forced to order several members of the regiment, namely Alain who was fiercely protective of his friend, away from the man's cell once the rest of the regiment learned that piece of information as well.

"He keeps demanding to see his daughter sir," explained Blaise, looking all too fed up with the man he had volunteered to guard. The only reason he had offered up his time as a guard was to ensure the man never got close to D'Artagnan again but the man had been really trying his patience over the last few hours.

Treville sighed; guilt welling up within him as he thought of how much pain that meeting would cause the younger woman.

"It's best if she speaks to D'Artagnan about it first. From what Athos told me, her initial reaction to the news was not the most accepting, bringing her to meet him before learning the truth from the only other person she trusts will not help her accept the truth."

Blaise nodded, understanding the Captain's thought process completely. "Can I gag him at least?" asked the man teasingly, though his grin turned to a smirk when he saw Treville shrug.

"I'll check in with Athos and the others in the morning and see if D'Artagnan is up for having that conversation with his cousin, until that happens I don't want her even knowing her father is here."

Blaise nodded before turning to leave, his gaze flickering to the infirmary as he made his way back to the holding cells.

* * *

When Athos opened his eyes the following morning he was surprised to see a blanket covering both him and D'Artagnan. He was sure that when they had drifted off that the Gascon was the only one covered.

Reasoning that one of his brothers, likely Porthos as it was highly doubtful the man would let Aramis out of bed any time soon, had come in to check on the at some point in the night and had covered the pair of them with one of the infirmary's spare blankets.

Pushing that thought out of his head Athos turned his attention to the young man nestled against him.

He knew they still had a long way to go both in repairing their relationship and in healing the younger man but the simple fact the Gascon had willingly slept beside him was a good sign in Athos's books. Now he was hoping they could continue this positive streak when the boy woke.


	46. Sins Of The Father

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so we've got some angsty-drama today and I must say I'm quite proud of how it all turned out.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, Aramis was definitely relieved to hear the news but things still have a way for our boys to be back to what they were. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha That's what I was hoping you would all think :) My little evil mind couldn't resist scaring you all a bit :) Glad you liked the cuteness and don't worry we have some hurt coming the musketeers' way fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Well Quentin wasn't going to stay gone for much longer... not with my evil mind in play lol :) As for whether D'Art's going to be a target... you'll have to wait and see and don't worry we'll be seeing Remy again soon as well. Glad you're looking forward to the new chapter but we've got a tiny bit of a wait before Quentin's plan comes into play as there was something I wanted to have happen first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm an interesting idea and not completely out of the realms of possibility given my evil mind but you'll have to wait and see... Quentin's plan should start either tomorrow or the day after. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I was really looking forward to bringing Marshall into it and with him and Quentin teaming up our boys are definitely in danger :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - The plan I have in mind with Marshall should give us some good drama and cute brotherly moments so hoping you're looking forward to it :D Poor Treville's not happy in general lately, think he needs a vacation. Glad you liked the cutesy moment, we've got some more coming in a later chapter :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're deviating slightly from the plot today as I realized I kinda wanted this to happen before everything heated up again but worry not we'll be back to the coming drama in the next chapter or two :) Hope D'Arts reaction is a good one :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Trouble is indeed brewing :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Marshall and Quentin's plan will start in the next chapter or two and it's safe to say none of our boy are going to be safe :D Corinne needs to speak to D'Art before she sees Antoine so don't worry about them meeting before that conversation happens. I wont say what he's going to do but would he be the pup we know and love if he didn't do something a little bit reckless? :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Remy will be returning to the story fairly soon so you can look forward to that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Well when you send me such lovely daily reviews the very least I can do is give you cute cuddly/snuggle moments between our boys :D I was tempted to have had them sitting in silence glaring at each other but couldn't resist the cute snuggle moment. No doubt Porthos will tease them about it at some point but with things still a bit tense between them all it might be a bit before that happens. I did enjoy bringing back all those people and introducing Marshall. We're seeing a few other people today but not as many as yesterday. We've definitely got some evil drama coming our boys way, though it wont be happening for a chapter or two. Really glad you were able to review as I LOVE getting your reviews, they're always a great way to end my night :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Sins Of The Father  
**

Athos was just beginning to debate getting up, not sure how D'Artagnan would react to their sleeping arrangement when he woke, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he responded quietly whilst subconsciously moving in front of his still sleeping brother in a protective manner.

Entering the room Treville couldn't help the look he sent his lieutenant at his protective stance, something the man seemed unaware of until that point as he cleared his throat and forced his body to relax now he knew the arrival was not a threat to his brothers.

"How's he doing?" asked Treville quietly as he settled himself into a chair by the bed, his eyes remaining locked on the sleeping Gascon as he moved. He had meant to check on the younger man frequently throughout the night but had fallen asleep at his desk part ways through the mountain of paperwork he had been trying to make a dent in so this was the first time he had the opportunity to check on the musketeer since his brother's had brought him back and out of his uncle's clutches.

Curiosity filled Treville's face at the slight grimace that appeared on Athos's face at his question, though the lieutenant was quick to mask it.

"He's been better," said Athos tiredly, his gaze dropping to the younger man at his side, focusing more on the bandaged covered arm that could very well spell the end of the boy's highly promising career among them. "His fever seems to have broken during the night so that is one less thing to worry about."

Treville sighed in relief, "That is good news," he smiled before his eyes too, locked onto the boy's damaged arm. "What was Aramis's prognosis on that? Has the physician looked at it yet?"

Athos sighed, though his was more one of sadness and frustration than relief. "Recent… events have caused Aramis to miss his latest examination of it and he has been particularly tight lipped on its status. Doctor Pascal hasn't looked at it yet, though he did mention wanting to speak to Aramis regarding his care for it before he did anything so I am assuming he'll be testing it soon."

Nodding Treville clamped a hand down on Athos's shoulder. "Kid's stubborn and determined, he'll be just fine."

Athos grunted in acknowledgement though in his heart he didn't share his Captain's belief. For the swordsman Aramis's refusal to tell them anything regarding the state of D'Artagnan's arm was telling in and of itself. To him the silence was Aramis's way of protecting D'Artagnan against the pain of losing his dream of being a musketeer.

His darkening thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan of pain from the Gascon next to him as the boy began to wake.

* * *

"Morning D'Artagnan," stated Treville kindly as he saw the boy's eyes flutter open.

It took several seconds for D'Artagnan to realize he was nestled quite close to his mentor and when that sunk in an embarrassed flush erupted over the younger man's face, making both Athos and Treville chuckle in amusement.

"C-Captain," stuttered D'Artagnan as he tried to subtly edge away from Athos despite there not being anywhere else on the bed to go and that any sort of movement ignited a world of pain in his body from his injuries.

Athos seemed to recognize his protégé's discomfort and moved off of the bed and to the counter were a pain draught was waiting. He assisted the thoroughly embarrassed D'Artagnan in drinking it before settling himself in the chair next to Treville, knowing that a large proportion of the boy's discomfort came from the closeness of the two of them and not from his actual pain.

D'Artagnan blinked at this before letting out a soft breath. His mind was still trying to make sense of everything Athos had said to him last night and to really do that he needed space to think and so having the swordsman next to him wasn't helping matters.

"I hate to ask this," stated Treville, his voice cutting though the awkward silence and gaining the instant attention of the room's other two occupants. "But I have come to ask something of you D'Artagnan and it involves your uncle."

D'Artagnan visibly flinched at the mention of his uncle but unlike Athos he didn't quite catch on to what the Captain wanted to ask.

"No," stated Athos, his voice so firm and unyielding that it drew raised eyebrows and wide-eyes from both his companions. "You really going to ask he to do this now Treville?"

Treville sighed, "If I had any other choice no, but I can only keep his presence here silent for so long and I believe we can all agree it would be best if Miss Corinne heard the truth from D'Artagnan's lips rather than through rumors around the garrison and city."

"…You want me to tell her," said D'Artagnan, his voice just above a whisper as he struggled to ignore the thought in his mind that kept reminding him how much pain he would be causing her as soon as he admitted the truth.

Treville nodded, "He's been relentless in his demands to see her, I can't risk putting it off much longer but I need to know you can handle it. If you're not ready we have to figure something out."

Shaking his head weakly the Gascon took a large steadying breath. "No, you're right she needs to know and it needs to come from me… Could you have someone bring her here?"

"D'Artagnan," sighed Athos, his heart going out to the younger man, just knowing the upcoming conversation was not going to be a pleasant one for the boy.

"I'll have her brought to you in an hour," stated Treville with an apologetic smile, hating what he was asking the boy to do. "That'll give you time to prepare yourself," and with that he stepped out of the room.

* * *

True to his word an hour later a slightly confused Corinne was escorted to D'Artagnan's infirmary room. The Gascon was alone in the room, having all but demanded that Athos leave so they could talk in private.

"Charlie," smiled Corinne as she moved quickly to sit by her cousin's side, "You're looking better already."

Not believing that for a second D'Artagnan simply nodded, relishing in the moment of having her smile at him, knowing full well what was going to happen to her in mere moments time.

Frowning at the lack of response Corinne tilted her head to one side, "Charlie? What's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?"

Corinne blinked, "What?"

With a sigh D'Artagnan forced his aching body to shuffle into a slightly better position for him to see her. "Do you trust me?"

"More than anyone," she said honestly as confusion settled on her features.

Smiling a weak yet incredibly fond smile at the woman D'Artagnan nodded. "Do… Do you remember what Athos and the others told us? … About uncle Antoine?"

Anger flashed in Corinne's eyes at the mention of the accusation, though D'Artagnan noticed it wasn't quite as strong as it had been before. "Is this about me slapping your friend?" she asked through gritted teeth, "Because I apologized for that!"

D'Artagnan blinked, "Uh… no… but thanks… I'm sure he appreciated it."

Frowning Corinne took his hand in hers, "Then what's this about Charlie? You're worrying me."

"They're true!"

Silence filled the room after D'Artagnan's exclamation and it took a few moments for it to register in Corinne's mind.

* * *

"W-What?" she breathed, anger and despair warring for dominance within her. She knew D'Artagnan wouldn't lie to her, not about this but that helped little with her anger.

Offering the hand in his a gentle squeeze D'Artagnan began to explain how he had come to learn the truth, omitting the fact that the reason he had been out of the garrison to learn it in the first place was because he had shot one of his dearest brothers.

By the end of his explanation Corinne was in tears and her whole body was trembling so violently D'Artagnan was beginning to wish he had asked Athos to stay as it looked like the woman could be about to have a panic attack at any moment, something he was not in the best position to really help with.

"Y-Y-You're wrong," she whispered in between sobs as she violently shook her head. "H-He… H-He wouldn't… I was… H-He wouldn't"

Uncaring of the pain it would cause him D'Artagnan used what little strength he still had in his body to pull his cousin into a tight, one-armed embrace, whispering words of comfort into her hair as he let her cry into his chest.

After a while Corinne's sobs began to subside and so D'Artagnan pulled back before placing an object in her hands with a pained look on his own face that matched the one on hers but at a much lower intensity.

"He… He had this on him," explained D'Artagnan as he watched her eyes go wide at the object in her hands. "It's how I knew… I'm… I'm sorry Rinny."

As she stared at the simple pocket watch in her hands Corinne felt her anger rise above the despair threatening to overwhelm her and when she looked up her eyes held a fire that would have had D'Artagnan flinching back if he didn't know it wasn't meant for him.

"Where is he?" she hissed, her hands tightening their grip on the watch as she struggled not to snap at her cousin.

Recognizing her intentions a bitter, vindictive part of D'Artagnan couldn't help but smirk and the directions to the holding cells were out of his mouth before he could even think.

Standing up fast enough that she knocked over her chair Corinne stormed out of the room, one location in mind and one overwhelming thought in her mind. _I'm going to kill him!"_

* * *

"Lady Corinne," nodded Blaise as he watched the furious woman approach. From her demeanor he had gathered that D'Artagnan had told her the truth and part of him was eager to see what would happen next despite the pain it must be causing her.

"I need to see him," she demanded, her fiery glare burning holes in the cell door.

"Kinda gathered that girly," sassed Henri as he approached the duo, having planned on relieving Blaise from guard duty.

"Henri," sighed Blaise, having noticed the woman turn her glare onto his fellow musketeer before turning back to him expectantly.

"Captain said we can let you in once D'Artagnan's spoken to you, which judging by how you entered, he has."

"Again, glaringly obvious," remarked Henri with a smirk, thoroughly enjoying the fed up expression on his friend's face and the anger on the young woman's.

Choosing to ignore the second musketeer Corinne kept her attention on the one actively blocking her entry into the cell containing her father. "Yes he has, now can I see him or not?"

"If you're sure," said Blaise as he pulled the keys from his belt and began to unlock the door, not feeling any sympathy for what the man inside was about to experience.

* * *

Antoine's head shot up at the sound of his cell door opening and his eyes went wide as his daughter stormed into the room, her face like thunder as she glared at him… though what truly hit him were the hints of tears in her eyes.

"Corinne," he breathed, scrambling to his feet. "Sweetheart I don't know what you've been told but I promise I can explain. I –"

"I TRUSTED YOU!" screamed Corinne as she threw the pocket watch at her father's chest, tears barely contained as she glared at the man. "I **believed** in you! I **defended** you! Hell I slapped an armed musketeer for you… TWICE!"

Antoine blinked at that, not entirely sure how he was supposed to respond but Corinne wasn't done yet.

"I listened as they accused you of the worst things," she growled, her eyes dark with a fiery anger she only just had under control. "Of selling out our neighbors and friends to a **slave** trader! Of condoning the attack on our home! Of selling out your own flesh and blood, luring him into a trap just to pay off some stupid debt and I **DEFENDED** you! I yelled and screamed, told them all how you were a good man, that you would never even think of doing what they were accusing you of… But… but you did," tears began flowing freely down her cheeks now. "You did all that and more… Lupiac is destroyed; those who survived are now mentally scarred for life. Charlie almost lost both his arm and his life on several occasions and he still might have to give up his dream career because of what you did… and for what? To pay off a debt?"

"Corinne, please, just let me explain…"

"HOW!?" hissed Corinne, her frame violently shaking as her breathing became shallow.

"People we both grew up with are **DEAD** because of you! We've lost our home and I was almost… almost…"

"Corinne," murmured Antoine as he reached out to cup her tear stained cheek, only to have his hand slapped away as soon as it got close enough to her skin, the fire in her eyes only increasing as disgust filled her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed, quickly picking up the thrown pocket watch before storming towards the door.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THAT WAY!" exclaimed Antoine as he watched his daughter walk away. "You were to be safe, that was part of the deal."

Spinning on her heels to face him Antoine was sure he had never seen a deadlier look of anger on anyone's face before.

"AND WHAT OF EVERYONE ELSE! I saw one of the men run his blade through Camille… She was **six** years old! You're 'concern' for me matters little when you signed our lives over to a group of men who care little about murdering a child!"

To her satisfaction her father seemed to flinch at her words as well as pale dramatically.

Turning on her heels she continued to the door, pausing with her hand on the handle to look over her shoulder, her teary glare aimed right at her father. "There are no words you could offer that would **ever** make me forgive you. Stay the hell away from me."

"CORINNE!" screamed Antoine as the door closed behind his daughter.

Outside the cell and out of earshot of the prisoner both Henri and Blaise were rushing to the younger woman's side as she collapsed several feet out of the cell.


	47. The Days That Followed

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **This chapter is a little bit of a weird one but I hope you like it regardless... Well until you get to the end, then you might hate me again :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you enjoyed seeing Henri again :) He's fun to write so it was nice to bring him back again. Hmm I was tempted for Corinne to slap someone and it could still happen, Henri's got a mouth on him that could easily earn him a slap :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Oooh now your just tempting me lol :) I don't think I'll kill her but who knows. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Treville remains optimistic whereas Athos ... not so much. I'm glad you liked the confrontation between Corinne and her father, I can't see her ever forgiving him for what he did, though he might try to get it. I haven't quite decided what Antoine's fate will be yet but I'll definitely think on your idea :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Corinne's not taking it well but D'Art and Maria are looking after her. As for Antoine I haven't quite decided what will happen to him yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Considering we've got a bit until they get back together again it's definitely not a bad thing :) Though I will admit I'm very much loving your idea of a fight between them. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm You may want to make a bakery trip, we've got drama coming our boys ways. I'm really glad you liked the confrontation between Corinne and her father. I was a bit worried I wouldn't be able to get it right. Hmmm I'm thinking you might like how this chapter ends given your review but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what's going on :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - D'Art's having another blush moment today, hope you like it :) I'm sure Corinne will slap someone else before the story's end and Aramis is just fun to slap, can't help it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter45) You're quite right to be worried about what Quentin's planning but it should be good :) Treville's unhappy because of one of his men going off on his own, he's more worried than upset. (chapter46) True there was no risk but her father didn't know that. I haven't decided Antoine's fate... any preference on what happens to him? Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - She's not handling it well but D'Art and Maria are looking after her. Hmmm a romance between her and Remy would be interesting to write but yeah I don't think she'd forgive him enough to do that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. He considered it but I figured the reaction from D'Art would be too cute to ignore so Athos had to stay. Corinne was fun to write and I can't see her ever forgiving her father so I'm looking forward to her reaction when we get to Antoine's punishment. Blaise and Henri we're definitely impressed but also worried considering what happened when she left the cell. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked Athos's protectiveness, we'll be seeing more of it in coming chapters as well as another embarrassed D'Art moment today :) Haha that's true, when Athos calls Treville by his name you know something serious is going down :) I was going to have Corinne angry at D'Art as well but I decided that she trusted D'Art enough to know he would never lie to her about something like that and would never mention it to her without being completely certain. I'm glad you like the confrontation, I had to rewrite it a few times to get it right but it was fun to write. I had the image on how I wanted it to go down but I kept changing whether she was furious or hysterical or numb. Furious seemed like best and most believable option considering how she reacted to the musketeers when she first learned the truth all those chapter ago. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay glad you like Corinne, she's quite a lot of fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: The Days That Followed  
**

The days that followed Corinne learning the truth were some of the tensest the garrison had seen since D'Artagnan's disappearance just over a month ago that had started this whole thing.

After confronting her father Corinne had passed out due to a panic attack, the news of which sending D'Artagnan into overprotective older brother mode as the Gascon insisted she rest in his infirmary room when Blaise carried her unconscious form into the infirmary.

Corinne herself had become increasingly withdrawn since learning the truth about her father's actions. She had yet to go and see him again, despite hearing of his multiple demands to see her. Instead she kept herself close to D'Artagnan and Maria who made it their mission to cheer the younger woman up.

This development gave D'Artagnan the perfect excuse to hide away from other members of the regiment, and in particular the three men he had been closest to.

All three senior members of the inseparables had come to him on multiple occasions to try and convince him that he was not to blame for what happened and that they did not hate him, but all the reassurances in the world could not help get rid of the guilt he felt crushing his heart whenever he caught sight of Aramis.

The Gascon's discomfort around his three brothers was easy to hide he was still confined to the infirmary but after almost a week Maria had managed to get permission from Doctor Pascal for him to leave for short periods of time providing he was accompanied by someone and had then preceded to blackmail him into venturing outside by playing on his concern for Corinne, who hadn't left the infirmary since her collapse.

"Easy my boy," she smiled softly as she helped take some of his weight, the Gascon standing on his own two feet for the first time in over a week. "Just take it slow."

"Why are we doing this again?" grumbled the young musketeer as he scowled at his shaking legs. He hated feeling so weak but that hatred was masking how absolutely petrified he was about going out to the garrison courtyard so he allowed it for now.

"Your physician says it'll be good for you to get some fresh air and to start getting your body used to working again," explained Maria softly despite this being the third time she was explaining it to the musketeer.

"Besides," she added with a small frown that betrayed her worry. "I can't think of anything else that will get Corinne to leave this room… outside of dragging her out I mean."

With a sigh D'Artagnan nodded, his expression turning to a grimace as he took a few tentative steps forward, his good arm wrapping around his healing stab wound. The time in bed had done the wound a lot of good but he still had a few days until his stitches could come out and even longer until the tenderness left.

Leaving the room took a lot longer and a lot more effort than the Gascon had anticipated but the feeling of warmth from the sun on his skin did wonders for his pained mood. With a small proud grin at his achievement he turned his gaze to his cousin.

Like him Corinne's mood seemed to improve once they were out in the glorious sunshine and D'Artagnan was convinced he had glimpsed a small smile from his cousin, who hadn't smiled ever since learning the truth despite both his and Maria's constant attempts to get something out of her.

* * *

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed a voice and all relief and calm the Gascon felt vanished in an instant, his whole body tensing as he turned his gaze over to where the voice came from.

There, sitting at their usual table, were his brothers, all watching him with wide eyes, surprised at seeing him up and about.

Porthos, who had been the one to call for him, grinned brightly at the younger man before waving him over, his grin faltering for just a second when D'Artagnan seemed to hesitate before making his way slowly over to the table, followed closely by Corinne and Maria.

The Gascon felt the love he held for the two women soar when they both sat next to his brothers meaning the only available place for him to sit was by one of them.

He had done his best to keep his unease and guilt to himself but their actions proved that both women had seen through his poorly constructed mask. If he was being honest with himself he did not feel like he deserved to sit at the same table as his brothers, not after everything he had done and what he had put them through, but denying Porthos's call would have only made things worse and he wasn't sure he could handle that.

"You're not escaping I hope," teased Porthos as he poured out drinks for the three new arrivals. "We're already going to be in trouble with bringing 'Mis out here. Not sure I want to see how angry the doc will get if you've snuck out as well."

"I have not snuck out!" huffed Aramis, his tone betraying how many times that they had had this conversation. "Doctor Pascal gave me permission to get out!"

"Of bed, not the infirmary," smirked Athos, though his gaze continually drifted back to D'Artagnan as he fought a frown at how uncomfortable he still seemed to be around them.

"He didn't specifically say I **couldn't** leave the infirmary so I'm not at fault," sassed Aramis with teasing grin that faltered when he turned to D'Artagnan to find him deliberately avoiding his gaze. "What about you D'Art?"

Sensing her cousin's reluctance and slight inability to talk to the man Corinne offered the medic an apologetic smile before answering. "We got permission, though I doubt we will be staying out long."

Aramis nodded, understanding the hidden meaning that the experience of walking was a bit too much for the Gascon, but he couldn't hide his disappointment at his brother refusing to talk to him.

Both Porthos and Athos shared a quick glance at their brother's actions but unlike Aramis who had largely been on bed rest the last few days, both men had been able to visit D'Artagnan and had noticed the self-imposed distance their brother had created.

Instead of commenting on it however the two men tried to bring the younger man out of his shell by turning the subject of their conversation to something that never failed in drawing their brother in, much to their amusement… Training.

"Surprised you 'aven't tried to start training yet whelp," grinned Porthos as he affectionately teased his brother.

"…Bit hard to do at the moment," murmured D'Artagnan as his good arm moved to lightly cradle his burned one, which was currently resting in a sling to keep it from jostling too much when he moved.

To his surprise Porthos snorted at his slightly bitter sounding comment. "D'Art you once tried to convince us you were fine to train only a few hours after you had almost been blown up. I think you were sporting at least four broken ribs then."

To the group's great amusement and relief the Gascon blushed a bright red before stammering his usual excuse of how he had felt fine.

Athos raised an eyebrow, "Four broken ribs." He deadpanned, smirking as D'Artagnan's embarrassed blush deepened.

For the next hour the group kept up the lighthearted teasing and easy flowing banter until it became apparent that D'Artagnan was in pain.

"Back to the infirmary for you I think young man," ordered Maria softly as she and Corinne moved to help him stand, the fact he offered no resistance was telling and made all those around the table feel guilty at how they failed to notice he was in such pain until that point.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Porthos, rising out of his chair, only to sit once again when Maria shook her head and the trio watched as their little brother was escorted away.

"Well," huffed Porthos as he downed his drink before pouring another. "That could have gone better."

* * *

Several days later saw both Porthos and Athos, who was still grumbling about having to use a crutch, enter a packed tavern, their eyes immediately seeking out the dark corners knowing their target would be there.

"Jesus 'Mis," sighed Porthos as he took in the collection of empty bottles on the table with a mixture of surprise and worry, "You drink all of these?"

"Nope," slurred Aramis, his brows furrowing as he tried to make the musketeer in his line of vision stop spinning. "I as'ed f'r emp'y bottles."

Porthos turned to Athos with a small smirk and raised eyebrow. "He's a snarky drunk."

Athos felt his own lips quirk up at that assessment but couldn't help the worry he felt as to why their brother, who was still healing, felt the need to leave the garrison and drink himself into a stupor.

"Aramis," he said gently as he watched his brother attempt to focus. "What are you doing here?"

The marksman snorted, apparently finding the question quite humorous in his drunken state. "Dr'nk'ng," he announced with a grin as he lifted another bottle to his lips, only to frown as Porthos took it away.

"Okay," nodded Athos, pulling Aramis's diminishing focus from Porthos and his wine and back to him. " **Why** are you here?"

The speed at which Aramis went from chipper to depressed almost surprised them, had they not been expecting something like it.

"…'e 'ates me," whimpered the marksman as he slumped on the table, tears building in his eyes.

"Who?" asked Porthos; though he had a feeling they all knew what he was about to say.

"…D'Arty," slurred Aramis, not noticing the amused grins that ghosted across both of his brother's faces at the nickname he had apparently given their youngest in his drunken state.

"Okay I think we need to get you back to the garrison now," smirked Porthos as he pried another bottle out of Aramis's weakening grip.

"…Why?" whimpered Aramis as he tried to get the bottle back from his brother.

"Because you just referred to the pup as 'D'Arty'," smirked Porthos before he turned his attention to Athos, a silent question in his eyes.

With a sigh Athos shook his head, "See if they have any rooms free here, he can sleep off he drink and we'll take him back in the morning."

With a nod Porthos left to find the owner while Athos watched over Aramis with a frown.

"W'y's D'Arty h'te me 'Thos?" slurred the medic making Athos shake his head at the man.

"He doesn't and you know it. Once you've slept this off you'll see that."

"…D'n't wanna sleep," protested Aramis even as his eyes began to close.

Athos sighed as he watched Porthos approach, the man having booked their brother a room.

* * *

Several hours back at the garrison a restlessly sleeping D'Artagnan's eyes shot open in a panic as a hand clamped over his mouth.


	48. Taken

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **We're kinda flickering between a bunch of our boys today, I've split it up in a way that hopefully makes it easy to follow.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Its okay they'll make up eventually I promise :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha when is it ever innocent when I'm involved :D Drunk Aramis was fun to write though we'll probably not be seeing him again this story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I'm enjoying writing the tension so I'm glad you're liking reading it :) Worry not our boys will be reunite and be back together before too long. Loving your name for Quentin, as always :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Sorry couldn't resist the cliffy :) I was tempted to have Athos be the drunk on but figured I'd shake things up and have it Aramis :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha love your reaction! We'll be seeing the aftermath of the cliffy tonight. Worry not Aramis will be okay eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Gotta love cliffys :D We definitely have a chance for more Athos whump coming up so don't worry about that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - OMG I love your idea so freaking much! It differs from what I had planned slightly but I'm definitely going to see if I can't rework my idea to have that, or at least some features of it, in it :D Thank you! D'Art's going to get better with his brothers soon but it'll take a bit before they're back to what they were. Maria knows what needs doing and isn't afraid to be sneaky to get it to happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - He has something to focus on now so that should help him get it together :) Ah but they wouldn't be bad guys if they didn't show up at the worst times :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - He'll start soon I promise, though it'll take a while until they're fully back to what they were. Drunk Aramis was fun to write so I'm glad you liked him and worry not we'll see who it is fairly quickly today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - We've got some drama coming our boy's way before they can get better but it will be fairly soon I promise. Glad you're excited :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist using D'Arty, just too cute! D'Arts going to start opening up very soon but its going to be a while until he's okay with them again. Our boys definitely wish they were the ones helping D'Art but are content in knowing he's at least being looked after by someone they trust and know and who cares for him. Mwhaha I was going to end with who it was but decided to be extra mean and keep you all in suspense :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Oh I LOVE to worry you! We'll be seeing who's in D'Art's room tonight. D'Art will stop pushing them away soon but it'll be a bit until they're back to what they were. I'm jealous your somewhere nice and warm when I'm stuck in freezing UK but I'm also extremely happy you think my work is worth reading on your holiday :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Hmmm they kinda have other things to worry about right now mwhaha :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I couldn't resist the cliffy :D Our lovely D'Art is determined to keep his brothers at arms length but I can't see that lasting much longer. Aramis is hurt by what D'Art's doing but he also understands why. Athos and Porthos are there to take care of him when he gets drunk. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Hmm Annoyingly your review isn't showing on here so I can only respond to the part that was in the email I received before it does it's "this has been truncated" bit.. Seeing the pup up and about was definitely a relief for our other boys, even with the pup's determination to keep them at arms length. Maria and Rin's loyalty is to D'Artagnan first hence them ensuring he doesn't have to sit next to one of his brothers. Unfortunately thinks are tense still between Aramis and D'Art in particular but things will be getting better for them soon and despite the hurt he feel for how D'Art's acting Aramis does understand. Haha I bet that's were it came from too! and yeah it was the vadim thing i was referring to. Glad you liked the D'Arty bit, couldn't resist adding that in XD Unfortunately thats were your review cuts off :( Hopefully i haven't missed anything important. Enjoy the new chapter

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: Taken  
**

He had been reliving memories of when the four of them had truly been brothers when he was roughly woken. They were almost as painful as nightmares as he would be filled with a sense of hope and love when he first woke, only then for that hope to be dashed when his mind reminded him of what he had done and how little he deserved it.

That night however he had been woken by the rough shaking of his shoulders followed almost immediately by a hand pressing hard on his face, covering his mouth.

"Mm-Mmy?" said D'Artagnan, his eyes dazed and his voice muffled by the hand still covering his mouth.

"You need to get up," stated the man, his eyes scanning the room before settling on the jacket resting against the back of a chair, recovered from Lupiac and returned to him by Athos.

"W-What?" mumbled the Gascon as he struggled against the pain to sit up, grunting when the jacket was thrown into his lap.

"Get your stuff together we've got to go."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" snapped D'Artagnan as he glared at the man, though something told him that something was seriously wrong for Remy to come to him for help. "How did you get in here anyway?" he added, surprised the man had managed to once again sneak into the garrison.

"Your Captain's a bit distracted by what happened tonight, security's lax with everyone out searching," shrugged the bandit as he tossed over a pair of boots to the slowly moving musketeer.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed at the bandit's words and a sinking feeling settled in his gut even as panic clawed at his heart. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous, promising pain to the man if he refused to answer.

"I'll explain on the way there but know that every second we spend here is another that Aramis and your other brothers are in danger."

* * *

Waking to the pounding of his head Porthos initially cursed himself for drinking until his sluggish mind reminded him that he had not drunk anything alcoholic the previous night as his focus had been on finding and watching over Aramis.

This reminder had the musketeer pushing passed the near nauseating pain in his head to sit up, his eyes widening as they rapidly took in his surroundings.

He was in an unused storeroom from the looks of things. There were shelves lining the walls but they were all bare and coated in a thick layer of dust.

Given his current predicament he wasn't surprised to find himself restrained, though he was surprised to find his hands had been restrained in front of him instead of behind. His two wrists were shackled together, preventing him from moving or separating his arms and while his ankles were in a similar situation they had just enough give in them to allow him some movement.

Groaning as the pain in his head intensified Porthos cradled it in his hands, the nauseating feeling growing when he felt a dampness coat his hand, knowing immediately it was blood.

 _That aint good,_ mused the larger musketeer as he tried to push aside a wave of dizziness as he used one of the shelves as leverage to pull himself up to his feet. It was difficult and he was sure he was going to fall on his behind more than once but eventually he managed it and once the room had stopped spinning he immediately began looking for a way out.

He vaguely recalled the last thing he remembered being placing Aramis down on the bed in the tavern and the fact that said brother was not beside him now was sending alarm bells off in the musketeer's head.

Aramis had been beyond drunk when they had finally tracked him down the previous night, the medic having used the time when both he and Athos were off visiting their pup to sneak out of both the infirmary and the garrison and it was only because Reynard had mentioned seeing him in the courtyard that they even knew he had left willingly.

However the medic's drunk state had Porthos worried, if whoever had taken him had managed to subdue him with little fuss then Aramis's wouldn't have been able to make it easier for them to get him as well unless he followed them to wherever they were being held.

"Aramis!" he called, his voice echoing off of the walls of his makeshift cell and with every second that passed without a response the musketeer felt his hope fade and his worry grow.

A thought hit him then…Athos! The swordsman had left Porthos to put their brother to bed to seek out some food for the trio, knowing not only would it be a long night for both himself and Porthos but it would do their brother a world of good to have something to soak up the impressive amount of alcohol he had consumed when he inevitably woke up.

"Athos!" he called, though he knew that he was alone in the room when no one had answered his first call. He had no idea if Athos had been taken along with them but he hoped not. Word had been sent to Treville about their stay at the tavern so without Athos to report their capture the chances of a quick rescue diminished to almost nonexistent levels.

 _Right,_ huffed Porthos as he felt the pain in his head begin to dull. _So I'll get myself out of here… best start with figuring out how to get out of this room._

* * *

As it turned out Porthos wasn't the only person in that current mindset as down in the basement a furious Athos was testing the strengths of his restraints.

He was angry with himself for getting overpowered by just one man but he couldn't stop the smirk settling on his face whenever he caught a glimpse of the deep bruising and swelling that he had left on the man's face.

Unlike Porthos, Athos had managed to fight back his attacker and this had apparently warranted him a tighter watch as now the man he had fought was sat on the stairs leading out of the basement, watching his movements as he taunted the swordsman with food and water, something the man was now deeply craving.

Athos was sure that if he could just get himself free that he could overpower the man. He knew he had let himself be distracted by Aramis's condition as well as the situation with D'Artagnan back at the garrison and it had left him underestimating his opponent, allowing the man to get the better of him and not only knock him out but leave him with several wounds he was sure he never would have earned had he been thinking clearly.

"Don't you wanna know why you're here?" asked his guard, sounding curious as to why the swordsman hadn't asked before. The man had been glad to get the assignment, figuring it would give him time to get his own back for the bruising and other injuries he had received. Only his boss had forbidden him to lay a finger on him until further notice so he had hoped the man might have tried something and then he would have been justified in his retaliation.

Sending the man a bored look Athos shrugged, his hands subconsciously moving to massage the skin about his injured knee. "Would you actually tell me?" he asked, his voice sounding as bored as his expression.

"Nope," smirked the man, though it faltered when Athos sent him a knowing look.

"Then what would be the point of asking," he retorted, sending his guard a smirk of his own.

The guard wasn't impressed with his snark, Athos could tell it was taking everything the man had not to punch him and for some reason that only made the swordsman's smirk widen. _So he's been told not to hurt me,_ mused Athos as he turned his mind back to the situation at hand. _If they've extended the same rule to Porthos and Aramis then we might just stand a chance._

* * *

Opening his eyes Aramis couldn't stop the groan that escaped him as his stomach churned and it felt like a blacksmith was hammering at his forge in his head.

After a few minutes the musketeer finally felt safe enough to roll from his side onto his back, his mind not registering he was not on a bed but instead a wooden floor.

Instead his mind was full of thoughts of his brother and the reason he had drunk himself to such extremes in the first place. Part of him understood how and why D'Artagnan was acting like he was as he himself had acted a similar way after Savoy, especially after he hand injured Porthos but the other part of him hated that his little brother couldn't even look at him anymore and anytime he did there was such an extreme sadness and guilt in the younger man's eyes that it took Aramis's breath away.

He hated that he was the reason D'Artagnan was keeping their other brothers at arms length and why both Porthos and Athos had such hurt expressions whenever their attempts to connect to the younger man failed or were rebuffed.

Thinking of the situation with his brothers brought a wave of tears to his eyes and it was when he moved to wipe his arms that the medic finally noticed the shackles on his wrists.

"W-What?" he murmured, his speech still slightly slurred thanks to the alcohol, as he took in the metal around his wrists.

Panic filled the musketeer as he forced himself to sit up, hissing as both his healing wound and nauseated stomach protested against the movement. Blinking away the last of the drunken sleep from his eyes the medic began to take in the room around him, his worry and panic only growing when he noted the room was completely empty aside from himself being in there.

"Well this doesn't bode well," murmured the man as he turned his attention to his restraints, glaring when he realized he had been stripped down to just his tunic and breeches, meaning he had nothing on him that could be used to pick the lock on his restraints.

He was just about to attempt standing, intending to test his luck with either the door or the tiny window, when the sound of approaching footsteps put him on edge.

Not wanting to be at a disadvantage when whoever was approaching entered the room the medic forced his protesting body to his feet, clumsily assuming a defensive stance with a glare aimed at the door, the glare only intensifying as the door opened and two familiar figures entered.

"Hello Aramis."


	49. Taken II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I'm going to go ahead and apologize for this chapter now as I hit a major case of writers block. I'm not really feeling this chapter at all. I had an idea for it but it didn't really work so I had to improvise, which didn't end up being my best in my opinion.**

 **Hopefully its enough that you don't absolutely hate it but if you do I'm really sorry!**

 **Also reviews aren't showing up on here (again!) so I can only respond to the ones that have come through to my email. If I've missed anyone it wasn't intentional I promise!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha same with me (apart from today apparently :( ) I can't wait to start writing the idea you sent but we've got a bit before we get there. Thanks again for suggesting it. Haha Same, Remy's really really growing on me which is probably a bad thing because I know what my evil mind likes to do to characters it likes...Worry not our boys will have help :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Hehe Glad you're excited :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Seems like the appropriate response lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I do like scaring you all :) and yes it was Quentin and Marshall. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha yep Remy's back :D I love him too much to ignore him. Yeah we'll be having a showdown eventually. Remy's getting his protective side in a chapter or two, should be good :) Oh no keep it up :) I LOVE hearing all of your ideas... Plus your names for our baddies always make me chuckle :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter47) Depressed Aramis was a lot of fun to write although i did feel the need to give him a hug when I was done lol. Haha they do have guards just not very attentive ones apparently :D Worry not Maria's gonna watch over Corinne, she'll be okay. (chapter 48) Treville will be getting a moment don't worry. Our pup wont go racing off without backup. Hmm yeah I do worry about Remy, I love him quite a bit which can only mean a painful death awaits him, not that i have anything like that planned but I know what i'm like lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha yeah that should definitely be D'Art's theme song, definitely fits! :D I do like to surprise you all and make you worry about nothing lol Remy's a love of mine to write now so I couldn't ignore him any longer. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Beeblegirl (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you're enjoying it so far. We've got some Athos whump occuring in the next chapter or so, so not much longer to wait. I think that's a valid feeling considering what I'm like lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - And to think I had debated making Remy a baddie... He's too much fun to write as a good guy now, though there are things (like the attack on Lupiac) that he can't ever be forgiven for. Worry not D'Artagnan is to the rescue... but while he makes his way there I'm going to whump our boys a bit :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Gotta love Remy and D'Art's doing better health wise... or at least movement-wise though he will be feeling it later on. Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yeah Remy's pretty much a good guy at the moment ... but hey, who knows what evil twists my mind might come up with :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - First off I think chilly is an understatement (or at least for me it is!) Its freezing! Definitely doesnt help that most of the radiators in my work dont work properly so i spend most of my day feeling the cold. Anyway enough venting about the cold and back to responding to the review lol :) I think we'll definitely be seeing the return of "princess" when our rescue party makes it there. Athos was the only one able to get in a few good swings but it didn't help him much besides alerting people to the fact that something was going on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I was going to write a nightmare scenario but then figured that dreaming of the good times and then waking up to realize that it was only a dream was equally, if not more, cruel as a nightmare :) Though we will possibly be seeing another nightmare or two before the story ends. I'm looking forward to writing the actual rescue itself as I have several ideas for it... hopefully I wont get hit by writers block like this and it'll turn out okay. I'm really glad you liked the perspective of each of our boys as they woke up captured, I wasn't sure how well it would go over but I really liked the idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Nine: Taken II  
**

"You can't be serious!" hissed D'Artagnan as he and Remy made their way out of the infirmary. The bandit had given the musketeer the short version of what was happening and his plan while the Gascon had been gathering his things, hesitating only as his hand hovered above his pistol, the pain in his heart almost making him leave it before the rational part of his mind took over and he picked it up with only a small grimace.

"It's a solid plan," snapped Remy, his nerves showing now they were going to have to cross the garrison courtyard to reach the stables.

"I'd hardly call that a plan! It's an idea at best."

D'Artagnan was about to go off on a rant about his companion's less than satisfactory plan when the main infirmary door swung open causing both men to stumble back and a muffled curse escape from D'Artagnan's lips, their eyes going wide when they saw Treville standing in the entry way.

* * *

"I take it you know about Athos and the others," stated Treville as he raised an eyebrow to send the Gascon an unimpressed look. Whilst he was relieved to see D'Artagnan up and about he was not happy to know what the boy had been about to do, but if he was being honest Treville was also overjoyed to see the boy acting more like himself again, despite his reckless behavior.

D'Artagnan nodded, forcing his injured body to stand straight, as he looked his Captain in the eye, his fierce Gascon stubbornness shining through for the first time since his return to Paris. "We know where they are, we're going."

"You should be resting," stated Treville as he moved to block the younger man's exit, "You're down one arm and can barely walk, and you'd be more of a liability than an asset in a rescue mission. Tell me where they are and I can have the entire regiment after them. There is no need to further injure yourself for this."

If D'Artagnan noticed the slight pleading tone his Captain's voice took on at the end of his rant he did not comment on it. Instead the Gascon took a confident step forward, his good hand resting on the pommel of his blade.

"There is **every** need!" he cried as he quickly blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes, continuing before the surprised Captain could stop him. "I **need** to do this! This is the only way I can make things right again, to prove to them that I deserve to be here… That I belong!"

"You belonged the first day you arrived in my garrison, you know this D'Artagnan."

"I lost that right the other day," explained D'Artagnan, his voice cold and full of pain. "I need to earn it back. Please Captain."

Treville's eyes softened at the passionate plea from the youngster and he found himself nodding. "You don't go alone and me and the regiment are coming with you."

Just as the Gascon was about to nod, clearly eager to get going Remy decided to chime in.

* * *

"Bringing your whole regiment is what Quentin's expecting. Do that and your men will be dead before you breach the door."

Treville barely held back the glare he wanted to aim at the man who spoke so coldly about the potential loss of three good men.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Treville as he looked between the man and D'Artagnan, who was now shifting uncomfortably, waiting for answers.

"Name's Remy, now can we get the show on the road, we're losing time."

"D'Artagnan?"

The Gascon sighed as he tried to figured out how to explain to his superior that the man beside him was a criminal without getting said man arrested or beaten up.

"Aramis trusts him," he stated after a moment or two, knowing that that would be enough to get him the benefit of the doubt, for now at least. "And he's right we need to go."

"Get to the stables," ordered Treville as he nodded sharply, realizing that this was not the time to be wasting with questions. "I'll grab a couple of men and meet you there. Do **not** leave without me is that understood?"

"Yes sir," nodded D'Artagnan before the trio set off, each trying to ignore the worry building up inside of them.

* * *

"Ergh, I already feel ready to throw up, why did it have to be your ugly mugs I see when I wake up?" groaned Aramis with no small amount of sarcasm lining his voice as he observed the two men who had entered his cell. Despite his outward calm however the musketeer was more than nervous. Quentin on his own was an unpredictable force to contend with but adding Marshall into the mix made things a lot more dangerous and deadly.

"To be honest we were just surprised to see you conscious given how intent you seemed only last night to drink yourself to death," commented Marshall with a smug look on his face that set Aramis's teeth on edge.

"Not to death," said Aramis as he shook his head, deciding to see how much he could rile the men up by plying on his sass and sarcastic wit. "Just into a stupor… It had been that kind of day."

"Personally I was surprised to learn of the cause of your drinking," mused Quentin; apparently enjoying the small reaction he managed to get out of the man at that comment. "You seemed so determined to save that runt when you were both in my custody and now…"

"Personally," sassed Aramis with a small glare and a hint of danger in his eyes as he threw the scarred man's words back in his face. "I was surprised to learn you've been following me… Bit creepy there 'tin."

If he wasn't positive it would earn him a punch to his already sensitive stomach the medic would have laughed out loud at the look Quentin sent him for that last comment.

"Your smart mouth will not earn you any favors here musketeer," hissed Marshall as he glared daggers at the restrained man.

"I should hope not," smirked Aramis darkly, the smirk growing when he noticed a small portion of the scar he had left on the man during their last encounter. "You have nothing I want."

"Really?" mocked Quentin, clearly quite amused and that sent shivers down Aramis's spine.

"Not even your large dark skinned friend? He was calling out for you earlier after all… Sounded so worried."

Aramis's eyes went wide in panic for a split second before he quickly repaired his confident mask, but the damage had been done and his captors knew it.

"If you harm him," growled the medic as his hands clenched into fists, all earlier traces of his hangover gone as he glared at the two men standing in front of him looking far too smug for his liking.

"Whether he is harmed or not is completely up to you musketeer," sneered Marshall as his eyes roved over the medic's form, making the musketeer visibly cringe.

Despite his obvious discomfort and distrust for the situation Aramis was not about to let Porthos suffer if he could do something about it.

"Explain."

Marshall chuckled; it was dark and full of malice. "You know my business musketeer, you and your precious brothers almost ruined it once after all. Shouldn't be that difficult to figure out."

Aramis eyes narrowed into slits, "You want me to fight."

"Got it in one," smirked Quentin. "Course you'll have to beat the reigning champ. He's fairly new too but has yet to lose a fight."

"Obviously, otherwise he'd be dead already. I know how you work Marshall," snorted Aramis as he directed the last bit to the second man.

"Good then I wont have to remind you. You fight in half an hour, I suggest you sober up."

* * *

As soon as the two men left the room Aramis crumpled to the ground, fear and worry gripping his heart. He had no desire to go along the whims of either man but with Porthos's safety on the line, not to mention Athos's who Aramis had a suspicion had also been taken despite the lack of mention of him; he had very few options available to him.

It sickened him to think he'd have to take a life of some innocent fool who had likely been forced to fight much like he had been. Despite being a soldier Aramis was a medic at heart and the idea of taking life, especially an innocent one, made his skin crawl in disgust.

He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get out of this. They said the man he was fighting was the current reigning champ, meaning he had killed several people and was likely running on the sole instinct to do whatever it took to survive. This didn't bode well for the musketeer as men like that could rarely be reasoned with.

His only hope now was either a reckless move by one of his captured brothers or a speedy rescue from others in their regiment.

With a pained grimace the medic looked down at the bandages covering his healing chest wound. He could see faint speckles of blood staining the white cloth, making him think he had pulled a stitch or two during his drinking session/capture. _This day just keeps getting better and better_ he grimaced before laying back on the ground, intent to try and find a few moments peace before the inevitable.

* * *

"Remind me again why we aren't gonna storm the place," grunted Alain as the small group raced out of the city. Occasionally the musketeers in the group would glance over to their surprise addition. Neither the man himself nor D'Artagnan had given much information past that he was a friend of Aramis's and had saved the man's life before, so despite their suspicion and curiosity they accepted the man's help with little complaint.

"Quentin's furious at musketeers," explained Remy, unusably subdued, though given who he was and whom he was travelling with it was understandable. "Your man Athos in particular has earned his ire. He's expecting a loud, dramatic rescue, during which he will make Athos watch as he slaughters not only the other musketeers in his grasp but also any that come to stop him before killing Athos… Racing in allows him to do this, we're better off sneaking in and keeping things quiet as long as possible… and you should know I am not able to guarantee what condition your friends will be in when we find them… You should prepare yourselves."


	50. The Lead Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG Chapter 50! Can't believe we're this far in and I still have a decent amount of stuff that needs to happen :D**

 **Also this is now my 2nd most reviewed story! Love you all for this!**

 **Oh and big shout out to Katie (guest) for the idea she sent me. I had something else planned originally but her idea was sooooo much better! Its going to be spread over a couple of chapters so stay tuned for the rest of it :D  
**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm doing a bit better inspiration-wise today which is good :) I'm thinking D'Artagnan may have employed the dreaded puppy-dog eyes to get Treville to cave lol. I know! I wish I could have Remy join as he would do well there but there's no way D'Artagnan, or anyone else when they learned his past, would be willing to work with him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Unfortunately we're not getting to the fight until tomorrow but it should be good (hopefully) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad it wasn't as bad as I thought. Definitely got angst and whumpage coming... better buckle up :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. I think I get worried about a chapter when I get writers block. I LOVE your idea as to who the opponent should be. I had originally planned something similar but with someone else as the opponent but your idea is SOOO much better. Thanks for sending it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha King of reckless! What a great name for D'Art. We'll be getting to fight tomorrow, we've got the lead up to it tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I can't wait for D'Art's rescue plan to come into play but we've got a chapter or two before that happens. Hopefully that will help rid him of some of his near crippling self-doubt. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Quentin's bitter about losing to our lovely swordsman and he's quite vindictive, hence him targeting Athos. We're definitely getting Aramis whump and Porthos angst tomorrow, though we get a teensy bit of angst tonight. I'm not entirely sure of Remy's fate yet we'll have to wait and see. :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Yeah but I so enjoy being mean :) Gotta love Remy :D You'll have to wait until tomorrow to see how Aramis handles his fight. Oh yeah we'll definitely be seeing papa treville at some point :D I don't know whether to be jealous you're someone lovely and warm or really happy you still read this while away on holiday. Hope you're having a great time! Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Our medic's not looking forward to the fight thats for sure, especially with how injured he is. Don't worry about Remy, his intentions are honorable (this time at least) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm an interesting idea but no he wont be fighting Athos. I'm really glad you like Remy, he's fast becoming a favourite of mine and I love your chatter, your reviews never fail to make me smile so thanks for that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have it just be Remy and D'Art but our pup, despite being determined, isn't really in any condition to be off on a rescue mission without any backup. I'm definitely excited to get to that bit and yeah, providing I can write it right you'll be needing the tissues. I like your idea as to how our boys find out about the improvement... Thanks for that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I seriously can't believe we're 50 chapters in! that means we've had almost 2 months of daily updates! I'm glad the reviews are showing again as well, always worry when they go that I'll miss responding to someone who's taken the time to write me a review. D'Art definitely needs this and although I can't promise he will walk away unscathed I will promise that doing this rescue will really help him and his brothers get back to what they were before this whole thing began. I couldn't resist a bit of Aramis banter so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it, we've got a little bit more today before things become serious again. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty: The Lead Up  
**

Athos had been silently assessing the situation when he heard it. He wasn't sure what was going on but the sound of multiple footsteps coming from the floor above him gave him a small, brief moment of hope, though he soon found himself grateful he didn't let that hope show as he spotted a knowing yet smug grin on his guard's face.

"Care to share?" he asked, doing all he could to make it seem like he honestly wasn't interested when he could feel his curiosity bubbling away below the surface.

"Nothing that concern's you musketeer," sneered the guard, his anger at how the man had nearly overpowered him winning over the orders to keep silent.

"Really?" mused Athos, mentally shaking his head at how easily it was to rile the man up. "Because it sounds like there's an event of some sort going on and as you've taken both men and my brothers hostage… well you can see where I'm going with this."

"They've come to watch your brother Aramis fight for his life," stated a cold and calculating force that had the musketeer shifting slightly so he had a better angle to glare fiery daggers at the man.

"What have you done to him!" snarled Athos as he scrambled to his feet, ignore the pain in his knee as he forced himself to stand and face his captor head on.

Quentin grinned, "Me? Nothing… My acquaintance Marshall on the other hand…"

Athos froze, Marshall was very bad news, it had taken them weeks to even find the man before and almost double that to earn enough of the man's trust to be invited to one of his main events. Himself, Aramis and Porthos had been instrumental in the regiment shutting down Marshall's operation but it was Aramis who had scarred the man, clearly earning himself the man's attention this time around.

"Aramis will **never** do what you want him to," growled the swordsman, his whole body shaking with rage at the knowledge that at least one of his brother's were in the hands of a psychopath like Marshall.

Quentin smirked, "That's why we have a little thing called leverage."

"And when he's done what you want, you going to kill me?" asked Athos, assuming that the reason Quentin was there was to rub it in his face that he was the man's leverage against his brother.

"No… Well yes technically but your not the leverage."

Athos frowned at that, a sinking feeling of dread settling within his gut.

"That esteemed role belongs to your large, loudmouthed friend."

Athos saw red at that and launched himself at the scarred bandit. "Don't you touch him!"

Before he could even reach the man Athos was stopped by a strong punch to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him and had him cursing the fact he had forgotten all about the guard.

"Show our friend here what happens to people who try that," stated Quentin coldly as he began to leave the room, "Just leave him alive."

A still gasping Athos watched through narrowed eyes as Quentin left the room, stopping only when his view was obstructed by a very pleased looking guard who wasted no time in following his boss's orders.

* * *

Biting back a particularly offensive insult a bruised and bloodied man stumbled down the corridor as he was pushed from behind by one of his guards. He felt rage and disgust hit him hard as he allowed the returning sense of hopelessness to wave over him. He hated that he had to follow their orders, do what they wanted him to do, when they wanted him to do it… like he was a pet or something, but considering it was that obedience that helped ensure the survival of the person he was being taken to see and for them he would do just about anything.

"You fight in ten minutes," stated the guard as he forced the stumbling man forward. "You have five." He said, opening the door and waved him inside.

Not wanting to waste a single second the man used what little strength and energy he had left to race to his friend's side, anger filling him when he noticed a new wound on the man.

"This wasn't our deal!" snapped the man as he turned back to the bored looking guard. "I did what they wanted, they were to leave him alone!"

"You finished the fight too soon," answered Marshall as he approached the doorway, watching the two captives with a sadistic smirk on his lips. "How am I supposed to make money when you finish the fight before they've really had the chance to bet on its outcome."

"You told me to fight and I did, not my fault you pit me against someone with no training," sassed the man, his eyes never leaving his unconscious friend's form as he prayed his outburst wouldn't cause him friend anymore pain, though he refused to say anything to Marshall, only letting out a small sigh of relief when the man left.

Knowing the guard wouldn't bother him until his time was up the man eased himself onto the floor next to the rickety bed his friend was lying on, worry and anger filling him when noticed the man was still sleeping in the same blood soaked sheets he had been the last time he had been allowed to visit.

"I'm gonna get you out of this," he promised, his voice little more than a whisper as his bruised hand lightly moved the unconscious man's hair out of his face while his other shakily took his hand.

"I don't think I'm getting out of here," he admitted quietly, a wave of pain rolling through him as he finally admitted the truth he had been considering for the last day or so out loud.

When he had first been forced to fight Marshall had allowed a physician to tend to his wounds after each fight, wanting to keep his current money making in top condition, but eventually he decided it would apparently be more fun to see just how long he could keep going and so had begun to deny him medical treatment.

He was fairly sure there wasn't much of his skin that wasn't covered in a bruise or a cut and he was almost certain at least one of those cuts were infected given the fever he knew he had and that his vision frequently blurred or had him seeing double. He wasn't an idiot, he had spent enough time around medics to know those symptoms weren't good and with no recuse on the horizon he knew he needed to come to terms with his impending death… All he could between now and then was to keep his friend alive and safe by winning fights and winning the way Marshal wanted him to… If he did that then they left his friend alone… If he didn't… well the blood stained sheets and makeshift bandages covering most of his best friend's skin told of exactly what happened when he wasn't obedient.

He was disgusted with himself for what he was doing but if it kept the one person he cared about most in the world safe then he would willingly do it a hundred times.

"Times up, let's go."

* * *

Porthos was stalking the confines of his cell when he heard the muffled sound of a voice he had been aching to hear.

"- I'm just saying, no need to get so grouchy about it."

The larger musketeer smirked, knowing that despite having heard only part of the conversation that his brother had been antagonizing whoever was with him.

The smirk turned into a grin when the door opened and Aramis walked in, though it faded slightly as the second man mentioned something about only having a few minutes.

"And I thought Quentin was the cruel one," remarked Aramis with no small amount of sarcasm as he made a dramatic act of rubbing the arm that had been pushed by the guard.

"Antagonizing the help 'Mis?" teased Porthos, a relieved smile curling his lips as he realized his brother looked no worse for wear than he would have expected given how much he had drunk the night before.

"Well he makes it so easy," smirked the marksman before pulling his friend into a tight embrace, the strength behind it making Porthos worried, though he allowed his brother to take the comfort he was clearly seeking before speaking up.

"'Mis, what's going on? Why are you here?"

With a sigh the medic stepped back and allowed his strong, confident mask fall as he was alone with his brother and Porthos protective instincts rose to the surface when he saw the fear in his brother's eyes.

"Talk to me 'Mis."

"…Marshall," said Aramis, that one word explaining everything.

"Well…" breathed Porthos, his eyes going wide at the information. "…Shit."

"Eloquent as always mon ami," snorted Aramis though the worry in his voice was clear to here.

"Why's he letting you visit me? Can't imagine he's feeling charitable, especially not to us."

Aramis opened his mouth, intending to explain the whole situation to his brother when a dark and painful thought hit him – If he died today then Porthos would know he died trying to protect him and the guilt would eat his brother alive.

The thought of his brother suffering was almost worse than the hangover pain still wracking his body and so he quickly scrambled for another explanation for what was going on.

"He's making me fight," explained Aramis, smiling fondly when Porthos growled angrily at the thought of him fighting in his condition. "Apparently he grants his fighters last requests, so I decided to see your ugly mug."

Anger and worry warred for dominance in Porthos eyes as he scanned his brother's form, instantly noting the blood on the bandage. "'Mis you're in no condition to be fighting anything right now."

The medic shrugged, though he allowed Porthos to see a brief flicker of pain in his eyes, betraying how much his wound was hurting him. "Haven't got much of a choice mon ami… Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"God you sound like the kid," huffed the larger man, though the fond smile on his lips spoke against his portrayed irritation.

Aramis was just about to say something in response, doing his best to ignore the pang of hurt the mention of D'Artagnan gave him, when the door to the cell opened again.

"Time to go," ordered the guard, the pistol pointing at them daring either man to try anything.

"Wish me luck," sighed Aramis, his confident bravado back as he exited the room.

* * *

Arriving at the makeshift arena Aramis was not surprised to see a crowd of people gathered, all disturbingly eager to see what was to be a fight to the death.

"Fists only and the fight continues until one of you is dead," explained the guard while Marshall played to the crowd.

"And now… Our Champion."

Aramis had been zoning out as Marshall spoke but the mention of his opponent caught his attention… and his eyes went wide with shock as his breath caught in his throat when he saw not only who it was but what condition they were in.

Apparently his opponent was in a similar state of shock, though he seemed to snap out of it first, tears filling his eyes as he spoke, seemingly unaware he was doing so.

"…A-A-Aramis?"


	51. Fighting

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual I kept rewriting sections hoping to improve how this turned out. As it stands I quite like it, hope you do to :D**

 **On another note only need 2 more reviews to reach 700!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I just wanted to say thank you again for the idea, I'm having so much fun working with it and I hope you like how its turning out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't worry our rescue's coming though we have at least a chapter or two until our boys are safe again. Hope you like who it is and yet another great name :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Hopefully you didn't lose too much sleep worrying :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Interesting ideas, read on to see if you're right. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry you'll find out right away who he's fighting, I wont keep you in suspense about that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Hmm is it bad that I'm a bit happy I was able to trick you? :) Interesting ideas as to who the 'champion' might be. Hope you like who it ends up being. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Marshall quite the villain and it's probably bad that I'm enjoying writing him despite his short appearances. I'm glad you like the switching between our boys are we're sticking with that idea today and expect some whumpage! Remy and D'Art will briefly be showing up today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry too much as the rescue is on its way but yeah our boys are in for a spot of trouble before that happens. As for who our lovely medic will be fighting you'll be finding that out right away, I'm not going to keep you in suspense :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing who the opponent is right at the start of this one... Athos wont be watching the fight for reasons you'll see later on in the chapter. Glad you like the Porthos/Aramis moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter49) So close to 700 reviews! Thanks for the cookie :D (chapter50) Oh you love the cliffys really. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked Katie's idea too, I'm having so much fun writing it and am just hoping I can do it justice. The Aramis/Porthos moment was fun to write so I'm happy you enjoyed reading it. I'm looking forward to writing the next Aramis/D'Art moment which will be coming up soon. Should be good :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies & Cream Cakes for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-One: Fighting  
**

Aramis stared wide-eyed at his opponent, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he took in the man before him. Blood stained almost as much of the man's skin as was covered in bruises and it near killed the musketeer to see his old friend in such a state.

"FAVIER!" exclaimed Aramis as he rushed forward, his medic instincts taking over when he saw how much pain his friend was in. So lost he was in his worry that he missed the look Marshall sent the injured musketeer until he saw Favier's expression harden as the man settled into a fighting stance.

"Favier?" he asked, confusion filling him as he took a couple of steps back. "What are you doing?"

Not able to look the man in the eye Favier glared hard at the ground, speaking through gritted teeth as he fought to contain his emotions. "What I have to do."

Aramis opened his mouth to question further when a voice he would very much like to silence permanently cut him off.

"Less talking and more fighting… Or did you forget our arrangement Favier?"

Aramis blinked, his eyes widening in surprise at Marshall's words as he stared hard at the other bloodied musketeer. "What is he talking about Favier?" he asked, his voice a mix of worry and anger and he couldn't help but hate himself for the anger, knowing just by looking at his friend that the man was not doing this willingly as self-disgust and hatred rolled off of the bloodied musketeer in waves.

Favier debated responding but then he noticed the cold hard look in Marshall's eyes and the image of his brother lying bloodied and beaten in his cell flashed across his mind. He had already been the reason for nearly all of his pain, he refused to be the cause of any more.

"Forgive me," he whispered before launching his exhausted body at the marksman.

Having not expected the attack Aramis had little time to block the array of blows the other musketeer was raining down on him and if it wasn't for the great sadness and defeat in the man's eyes he could have believed that Favier genuinely wanted to kill him.

"Why are you doing this!" he exclaimed, focusing on blocking instead of attacking at the moment, not wanting to further injure the injured man although it was becoming harder to do as his instinct fought to take over.

"I. Have. No. Choice," hissed Favier as he accentuated each word with a punch to Aramis's guard, doing his best to not think of all the history the two men shared.

"You always have a choice," snapped Aramis, throwing a punch of his own that knocked the wind out of the already weakened man and sent him stumbling back a few steps.

"…N…Not… this… time."

Aramis froze, his gaze locked onto the gasping man in front of him and then it clicked, why Favier was so willing to fight and follow the orders of a man he clearly despised.

"Favier," he said, his voice soft as he implored the man to look at him. "Favier," he tried again, concern filling him at the utterly lost and defeated look in the man's eyes.

"Favier, where's Issac?"

* * *

"Let me the hell outta here!" snarled Porthos as he pounded against the door to his cell. It was faint but he could hear the tell tale signs of the fight beginning and he hated knowing that Aramis was out there, fighting alone.

He had not missed the blood on his brother's bandage and knew that all it would take was one hit to tear the stitches and having him at risk of bleeding out again, something he strongly suspected their captors desperately wanted to see.

Despite knowing the chances of being let out were slim to none he had to try. It was killing him not to be by Aramis's side and so he was determined to do whatever he could to get there.

"LET. ME. OUT!"

After several long minutes Porthos's energy was spent and he sank to the ground. His head was still pounding from the hit he sustained when they were captured and now he his hands were bruised and bloody from pounding on the door.

HE strained his ears, trying to hear more of the fight, hoping that he might be able to gleam some sort of idea as to how Aramis was doing. From what he could pick out the fight was indeed still going on which meant his brother was still alive and that thought gave the man a small sense of comfort.

For the next few minutes he listened to the faint sounds of the fight, flinching every time the crowd cheered whilst simultaneously praying that it was Aramis who had landed whatever blow caused them to cheer and not that he was not the recipient.

It was a fool's hope he knew, but he forced himself to remember the hundreds of hours his brother had spent training and how much of a skilled fighter he was. Aramis wouldn't go down without one hell of a fight, of that he was sure, he just had to hope he wouldn't go down at all and the price of winning wouldn't come at too high a cost for his beloved friend.

He was debating resuming pounding on the door, or at the very least yelling for one of the guards he knew had to be around on the off chance they might enter the room to tell him to shut up and he could try his luck at overpowering them then he could search out his brothers and get the hell out of wherever they were and back to the garrison, when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. Whoever they belonged to was moving softly, almost like they were trying to be quiet and stealthy.

Despite being in a hostile environment Porthos felt himself relax slightly, something inside him telling him that whoever was coming was not a threat.

* * *

"Oh my… CAPTAIN!" hissed D'Artagnan, his eyes wide as he forced his exhausted body towards the bed, dropping to his knees with a noticeable flinch, his good hand hovering lightly above the bed occupant's face.

"What is it D'Artagnan?" asked Treville, his voice barely above a whisper as he raced into the room, his heart almost stopping at the sight in front of him.

They had managed to sneak into the property using a hidden back entrance that Remy knew of and Treville had to hand it to their new addition, without his help his men would never have gotten into the house without being spotted and potentially endangering the lives of the men captured inside.

He was even more grateful for the man's assist now as he joined D'Artagnan by the injured man's bedside. They had been sneaking through the house, everyone alternating between checking a room while the others guarded outside. He had been watching the around the corridor corner when D'Artagnan's voice caught his attention and straight away he knew something was wrong. The Gascon had been nearly silent since arriving at the property so for him to be speaking now something had to be seriously wrong.

"He's been tortured," breathed Treville as he took in the numerous wounds and bruises lining the man's skin. One in particular, a large gash on the man's thigh, looked in particularly bad shape, though it was clear someone had at least attempted to help care for the bleeding man.

Both Gascon and Captain were pulled from their thoughts when a soft groan came from the man in front of them.

"Easy lad," soothed Treville as the man's eyes fluttered open, full of pain, panic and worry. "We've got you, just relax."

"…C-C-Capt'n?" slurred the man, his eyes narrowing into slits as he tried to focus his vision on the man in front of him, desperately hoping he was not a dream or a figment of his imagination.

"Christ Issac what did they do to you?"

Issac tried to reply, he desperately wanted to warn them about who they were up against and to beg them to find Favier. He might have been unconscious for a lot of the time in the house but he knew what their captors were forcing Favier to do and just how much it was destroying him to do it. Unfortunately before he could even open his mouth to speak all his remaining energy fled from him and he fell unconscious once again.

"We need to get him out of here," stated D'Artagnan, worry clear in his voice. "He needs help as soon as possible."

Treville nodded and spared the injured man once last glance before seeking out Alain who had been on look out for any other guards. The younger musketeer blanched at the sight of their injured friend bleeding on the bed yet he responded quickly to Treville's request to get him out.

It was a risky move to split up, they all knew it, but after seeing Issac like he was Treville wasn't going to wait another second before finding the rest of his men.

* * *

"Your friend's going to die, you know that right musketeer?" sneered the guard as he pushed one of the swordsman's fingers back so hard the snap of bone resonated across the room.

"Go… To… Hell," panted Athos as he breathed heavily through the pain. He was trying to glare at the man but with one eye slowly swelling shut he imagined it negated the effect somewhat.

The guard smirked, moving his grip to the next finger, "But I'm enjoying myself right here."

Another snap filled the room and Athos couldn't completely muffle the sound of his scream that tore its way through his gritted teeth.

"Shame the boss wont let you watch the fight… Might be the last time you see your friend alive."

"C-Clearly… you don't… know Aramis," stated Athos with such conviction and pride in his voice it actually made the guard's expression falter for a second.

"You seem so sure of him."

Athos shrugged, pride burning brightly in his eyes, "He's earned it."

"We shall see about that…"

* * *

Aramis screamed and fell to one knee, his hand instantly moving to cradle his now dislocated shoulder, tears prickling in his eyes as he fought against the pain that threatened to make him pass out.

"I'm sorry Aramis," whispered Favier and Aramis both heard and saw just how much he meant it. They had been talking during the fight and the medic knew he couldn't hold any of what happened or was going to happen against the man when he was only desperately trying to save Issac's life, his brother's life… just like Aramis was trying to for Porthos.

"I need to protect him, he's my family," stated the musketeer, his voice taking on a cold and detached edge as he kicked the downed musketeer in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground on his back and for the air in his lungs to be knocked out of him.

Moving to stand above the now gasping medic, Favier prepared himself for what he was about to do, though he could not stop the tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"F-Forgive m-me."


	52. Rescue I

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little late... no real excuse for it besides the fact I found a new fic to read the other day and its taking over my life its too addictive!**

 **On a happier note... Over 700 reviews! *happy dance***

 **Oh and a question for you (though I think I know the answer) Is anyone opposed to more D'Art whump?**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you're excited though you might hate me again at the end of tonight. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - We definitely need the hate-o-meter out :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha we'll be seeing what happens straight away, don't worry I wont keep you waiting. As always, Loving the name :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yes! I'm sooo sooo SOOO happy you're loving this :D We'll be seeing what Favier does straight away. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Ebm36: Thanks for the review - I both know and love it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Mwhaha Feel quite evil for getting you :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Ah well all that matters is that you got it :D I'm expecting quite an emotional moment between Favier and Aramis in a later chapter, should be good :) I haven't planned on killing Favier but who knows what will happen with my evil mind in play. The rescue is starting today, our poor guys are in need of it that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry too much about Porthos and Athos, rescue's coming for them too. As for Aramis... his rescue is going to be a bit more drawn out but it'll be happening too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - YES! Glad you loved it :D We'll be seeing a bit more of D'Art today and I have to say I love his entrance :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Gotta love a review that starts with "Oh God" :D Treville's a smart man, he's putting it together, though admittedly he's now distracted by finding his men. We've got a bit more of the fight today. We'll be seeing who's coming to Porthos later on in this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - But he doesn't know that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry the rescue is on its way. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I serious can't believe its doing as well as it is. I doubt this will reach the same amount as my last one before this finishes but I am excited to see how high this story can go. Glad you're liking how we keep flickering between our different boys as I'm really enjoying writing it that way :) Favier and Aramis (providing I dont kill Fav off) will be having an emotional chapter later on. Thank you so much for the lovely compliment your reviews totally make my day :D We'll be seeing who's coming Porthos today and don't worry Issac will be okay... after a while. Glad you liked the end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Two: Rescue I  
**

Aramis froze, watching wide-eyed as Favier launched a blow he knew would do some serious damage, the whole act playing in slow motion for the waiting medic. Knowing he had mere moments to evade the marksman prepared himself for the pain that was about to happen before sharply rolling to one side, successfully evading the attack but the movement was not without its consequences and the musketeer didn't have it in him to contain or muffle the scream of agonizing pain that tore its way through his throat as he felt several, if not all, of his stitches rip from his skin.

"Oh so close," mused an amused voice full of mock sadness that had Aramis glaring.

"Go to hell Marshall!" spat Aramis, his voice full of such hate and venom it made Favier look at the man in shock, not used to such a tone from the kindhearted man.

"You first musketeer," sneered Marshall before turning his attention back to Favier, "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to it!"

Flinching slightly Favier only hesitated a moment before resuming the fight, his eyes constantly dipping to the bandage covering his friend's chest and the ever growing red staining it.

"We don't have to do this Favier," pleaded Aramis, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried both to defend himself and endure the pain his body was in without passing out. "He wont be able to touch Issac if we work together!" he added, his voice a whisper so only its intended recipient could hear.

"He already has," sighed Favier as he threw another punch at the man. "The bastard's been torturing Is since we got here. The only way he stops is if I fight and win so I'm sorry Aramis but I can't let him hurt Is anymore."

Aramis shock over the description of Issac stunned the man just enough so he failed to defend against a punch in time and was subsequently sent to the ground, a groan leaving him as another wave of pain rolled through his body.

"Let's make this a bit more entertaining, shall we?" smirked Marshall from the stands. He waited until he had the complete attention of everyone in the room, including the two fighters, one of whom was still on the ground, before he pulled a single dagger from his belt and threw it into the ring.

"Whoever survives gets to save their brother from further pain… now what will you do?"

* * *

Porthos froze as the sound of a door unlocking echoed around his cell, despite the gut feeling he had that whoever was on the other side of the door was a friend, he couldn't stop himself from forcing his body into a defensive position, ready for whatever might happen.

"C-Captain!?" he blinked, instantly relaxing when a tense looking Treville strode into his cell, the man's eyes flickering with amusement and relief when he noticed who's cell he had found.

"The guards mentioned a prisoner making quite the ruckus, I figured it'd be you," he teased before moving to the larger man's side.

"Damn is it good to see you Captain," sighed Porthos, his exhaustion and pain shining through as he let himself sink to the floor once again.

"Likewise," nodded the Captain as he let his worried gaze rove over the musketeer's body, looking for any signs of serious injuries like he had seen on Issac.

Porthos noticed him looking and couldn't help the small smile that grew at his Captain's not so subtle care. "Got my head pretty bad and pretty sure my hands won't be comfortably holding a sword for a few days but otherwise I'm good… It's 'Mis we need to worry about, bastard's making him fight."

Treville nodded, obvious relief in his eyes as he visually confirmed Porthos's words. "I know, one of the others will get him, let's get you out of here."

Porthos was going to protest, to demand to find Aramis before they left but then he saw the look on his Captain's face and knew that such a protest would not end well for him.

"How'd you find us anyway?" he asked instead, curiosity filling his expression as he watched Treville deal with the shackles restraining him.

"Several patrons witnessed Athos's capture and we knew you both were with him but as for finding this place… We have Aramis's friend Remy to thank for that. I caught him sneaking out of the infirmary with D'Artagnan, he filled us in on what was going on and agreed to lead us here."

Porthos blinked; surprised by both Remy's actions and the fact that D'Artagnan had agreed to work with him. Unfortunately the next words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You know he's one of Quentin's men right? One of the ones responsible for what happened to the pup's village?"

Treville nodded, surprising the larger musketeer further. "He never introduced himself as such but given how uncomfortable D'Artagnan is around him it made it pretty obvious. D'Artagnan's friendly with everyone so I knew something serious was going on when I saw how he acted"

Porthos flinched at the not so subtle reminder of how off the boy had been acting around both him and his brothers lately. It was clear Treville knew something was up and if the knowing look in his eyes was anything to go by, he knew exactly what that something was.

Treville sighed, continuing his explanation before Porthos could lose himself in his thoughts. "Frankly he could be worse than Athos's wife and I would still accept his help. A musketeer does not leave their own to suffer."

Porthos grinned, accepting the Captain's help to stand, "All for one."

* * *

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Aramis as both he and Favier stared at the blade on the ground in front of them. Whilst the medic was sure he wouldn't use it on the other man he couldn't be sure that Favier wouldn't try to use it on him. The sharpshooter had no idea how long the musketeer had been in Marshall's clutches, nor what the man had experienced during that time but whatever the answer was it had made the man unpredictable and that worried Aramis more than anything.

"Of course I am, this is a fight to the death after all," smirked Marshall, his smirk growing as he heard the swell of voices behind him all increasing their bets on the various musketeers.

While this exchange was going down Aramis failed to notice Favier moving towards the blade before it was too late.

"FAVIER!" exclaimed Aramis, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched the musketeer inspect the blade with mild curiosity as he approached him. "Don't do this!"

* * *

Favier adjusted his grip on the dagger, thoughts and options swirling around rapidly in his head as he tried to decide what to do. Before he could do anything however something hit him hard on the back of his head and sent him stumbling a few feet away from Aramis, who was now watching the direction the throw had come from with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"It can't…" breathed the musketeer as silence fell over the arena, all eyes on the new arrival.

"Touch him again and musketeer or no I **WILL** end you," snarled a voice so cold it sent shivers down nearly everyone's spine.

Aramis however was unaffected, too busy watching the younger man limp towards him with his blade drawn and pointed at Favier, his eyes dark with fury.

"Remy," snarled the man, nodding over his shoulder to the medic whilst his focus remained on the stunned musketeer in front of him.

"Don't worry about the princess mate, I got 'im," replied the bandit as he moved to the marksman's side, cursing under his breath as he saw the damage done to one of the only friends he had.

* * *

With Aramis now covered by Remy, D'Artagnan focused his attention solely on Favier. It had come as a bit of a shock to see the man about to kill his brother but after finding Issac he could imagine how this had all happened. He hoped he could talk the broken man in front of him down because despite the confidence and self-assuredness he was portraying D'Artagnan knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer as his legs were already beginning to tremble and he knew he would be little help in a proper fight given how strange and awkward it felt to be holding his sword in his non-dominant hand.

"For two musketeers I'll let your friend see a physician Favier!" called a voice and immediately D'Artagnan's expression softened towards the man in front of him, even when he saw him considering it.

"He's okay," whispered D'Artagnan, not wanting anyone else to hear. A sympathetic look filled his eyes at the look of disbelief and hope in Favier's previously dull eyes. "Treville had Alain get him out, they're on their way back to the garrison and Doctor Pascal as we speak."

Tears flooded out of Favier's eyes and just when D'Artagnan was sure the man was going to collapse out of exhaustion or relief the Gascon was surprised by a surge of anger that filled his comrades expression and he could only watch as the musketeer tightened his grip on the blade before using all of his remaining strength to throw the blade.

* * *

"I can do this all day musketeer," smirked the guard as he launched another punch at Athos's chest, his smirk growing when he felt the bone give way under his fist and when he heard the accompanying grunt of pain from the beaten musketeer.

"Touch him again and it'll be the last thing you **ever** do," threatened a voice that had Athos's swollen and bloodied face morphing into its own smirk.

"How did you get in here?" snarled the guard as he took a few steps back from the musketeer, drawing his sword from its sheathe as he moved.

"Not really important right now," hissed the man as he moved to stand protectively in front of Athos with his blade drawn, and despite the seriousness of the situation he found he just couldn't help himself.

"You look like shit Athos," smirked the man; his smirk growing at the look the guard was sending him for his off-handed comment.

"Nice to see you too Henri," replied Athos, his words slurring slightly as he fought against the injury-induced pain his body was in.

Henri's eyes darkened in anger at the sound of Athos's voice. "You alright staying there until I'm done with this piece of trash?" he asked, his voice cold and unyielding as he stared down the guard.

Athos's smirk grew, knowing just how much of an impressive fighter the other musketeer was, "I aint going anywhere."

Without waiting for anything else Henri launched himself at the guard, surprising him from the get-go and because of that he was able to dig his blade deep into the man's shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

Unfortunately for the musketeer the guard recovered quicker than he had expected and a sharp kick to his ankle had the man dropping to one knee, his hands barely able to cover his face in time to block against the blow launched at his face.

With a growl of annoyance Henri threw his entire weight forward, sending both men to the ground with Henri landing on top. Fortunately this move had knocked the air out of the guards lungs so gave the musketeer the perfect opportunity to start relentlessly beating any area of his body that he could reach.

Athos watched on impressed as Henri fought but after a few minutes he could feel his energy fading as pain gradually began to overwhelm him. Shaking his head to rid himself from tiredness he felt his eyes go wide as they returned to the fight.

"HENRI!"


	53. Rescue II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out who got the dagger thrown at them later on in today's chapter. Haha I'm loving including so many cliffhangers, though I'm wondering how many I can have before I really annoy you all :D As for Henri we'll be checking in on him today as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yep we've got Treville saving Porthos, Henri saving Athos and Remy/D'Art saving Aramis :) We've got the Quentin vs Remy thing happening tomorrow so we've got that to look forward to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be checking in on Henri right away so don't worry I wont be keeping you waiting too long. I originally wasn't going to have them together, I was going to have D'Artagnan saving Athos but then I figured it would do D'Art more good to actually save Aramis but I needed Remy there as well hence why they're together. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - Don't worry about reviewing I'm just happy to hear you're enjoying the story :D All of our boys will be needing some TLC by the time I'm done with them :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha I know it was a stupid question to ask but figured the responses would be amusing lol :) Hate-o-meter might be going again today although we'll definitely be needing it tomorrow :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Hmm well he's been in Marshall's clutches a little while so being out of his mind might not be too far wrong... You're very right to be worried about our boy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art was originally going to be the one to save Athos but I figured it would be best for him to be with Aramis, can help fix their relationship. We'll be checking in with Athos and Henri right away so I won't be keeping you in suspense for too long. Hahah XD No, I figured I already knew your answer to the question lol XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - We'll be finding out who got the dagger thrown at them today as well as checking on Athos and Henri. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing a bit into Remy's head with regards to Aramis 'll be checking on our other boys today, including who got the dagger thrown at them and how Henri's doing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Athos will be okay but he's pretty beaten up at the moment, we'll be seeing more of his injuries in the following chapters. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Athos desperately needs some care, he's pretty beaten up at the moment. Favier's been with Marshall for a while so yeah he's pretty broken. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well I couldn't save one but not the others... well I could I suppose... Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Ah well I can't kill Aramis :) Glad you liked seeing the multiple rescues. But of course there will be comfort moments following the upcoming whump :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Ask and ye shall receive :D We've got some D'Art whump coming our way in the next chapter or so :D Poor Aramis is in quite a bit of pain at the moment but then all our guys are really and it's only going to get worse (for our pup anyways) before it gets better. Glad you liked the exchange, we've got a brief bit of banter today I hope you like. Bwhaha Team D'Arty I love it :D Lots of protective moments coming up in the next few chapters. Athos is in pretty bad shape but Henri's got him :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Three: Rescue II  
**

Athos breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Henri react immediately to his warning shout, throwing himself off of the guard just in time to miss being stabbed with the dagger the man had been struggling to remove from his belt.

The injured swordsman watched as Henri struggled with the guard for a few moments before gaining the upper hand, stealing the blade and using it to slash the man's throat.

Unfortunately for Athos, the relief he felt knowing that not only was Henri okay but that the guard was dead faded instantly when he watched the musketeer try to stand, only to stumble a few steps before collapsing to one knee with a shout of pain.

"Henri!" he cried, all exhaustion forgotten as he called to his friend, hating that the man got hurt trying to save him.

"…m'good Athos," grunted the musketeer as he struggled to his feet, grimacing as he pressed his hand to his side, only to feel it damp with blood. "'parently didn't dodge quite fast enough. I'm good for now, I'll wrap it when we're out of here."

Athos's worry didn't dissipate but he nodded, knowing Henri was almost as stubborn as he and D'Artagnan were so fighting with him would not get him anyway and only serve to worsen the man's condition.

"Porthos? Aramis?"

Henri nodded, hissing under his breath as he bent down to unlock the chains restraining Athos with the keys he had found on the guard.

"Hardly came alone Athos," smirked the man, though it was weak and strained. "The others split up to find them while Alain got Issac out."

Athos blinked, "Issac?"

Henri grimaced and this time not from the pain in his side. "Bastards tortured him," he growled, "Alain's under orders not to wait for us and to rush back to Paris with him, Captain put the doc on standby before we left and asked Alain to send back up just to be safe."

"Finally," cheered Henri as he unlocked the last restraint keeping Athos in place. He allowed the man a moment for his body to adjust to having unrestricted blood flow to his limbs again before he helped the man to his feet, both of them groaning in pain as they moved.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

D'Artagnan knew the timing might not have been the best but he just couldn't contain the smirk that engulfed his face as he watched Favier use all of his remaining energy to throw the dagger right at a shocked Marshall, hitting the man in the thigh and digging in deep. The only thing that made the man's scream of pain unsatisfying to listen to was hearing a whimper of pain from Favier as the man collapsed to the ground.

"Favier!" exclaimed D'Artagnan and Aramis as one, though the Gascon paid his brother little attention, knowing that, despite how much he might hate it, the medic was safe with Remy. Instead he focused his attention on his friend, ignoring how his own body screamed in pain as he knelt down by the man's side.

"…He's safe?" whispered Favier, his voice breaking as he fought against the hope that was trying to grow within him. "…You… You weren't lying?"

D'Artagnan's heart clenched and he felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. "No lies," he promised, staring the man right in the eyes so he could see the truth to his words. "He's hurt real bad but Alain's watching over him and is getting him to Paris as we speak," he explained, reiterating his words from mere minutes earlier hoping they would sink in. Only this time he had to speak louder as all of Marshall's 'patrons' were now rushing about trying to escape before the musketeers came for them, meaning the area was filled with near overwhelming noise.

"…m'tired D'Art," mumbled Favier, no longer caring as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.

D'Artagnan on the other hand panicked and looked desperately to Aramis, who was being helped over by Remy.

"That's because you look like crap my friend," teased Aramis weakly as he knelt next to D'Artagnan to examine their friend. His head shooting up in pleased surprise when he felt D'Artagnan's hand take his for a moment to offer a reassuring squeeze.

Looking into his little brother's eyes for a moment all Aramis could see was worry for him and it warmed his heart how much the boy cared. He had no idea what part of the Gascon thought getting out of bed and racing around as part of a rescue mission in his condition was a good idea but it was strangely comforting to have him there, even more so to see the boy actually looking at him again, even if it was in worry.

* * *

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" shouted a voice making all four men jump, having been lost in their own moment and as they turned to the source of the voice that had just enough time to register what was happening before Remy cried out in pain, clutching his cheek as blood dripped down his chin, the blade Marshall had angrily thrown at them clattering on the ground just behind them.

Being the only one even remotely uninjured between them Remy took a step forward. He liked Aramis; the man had made him think about things he hadn't ever had the chance to consider. Quentin had always watched over him when they were growing up, protected him after their father died when Remy was a baby. When Quentin grew colder and more determined with his criminal activities Remy had tried to convince himself that everything was fine but that failed when Quentin had started including him in missions as well.

Barely in his teens at that stage the younger Remy had been both scared and horrified to see not only what his brother had been doing but also how he handled someone who disagreed or crossed him. After seeing the ice cold look in his brother's eyes Remy knew that their shared blood would not save him from Quentin's wrath should he ever choose a different path than the one his brother was carving for him and nor would it save him if he ever decided to go against him.

It had been hard but he had accepted it as his life and had grown quite skilled at convincing people and himself that that life was what he had wanted but when they started dealing in human trafficking the mask he wore became much harder to maintain.

He hated what they had been doing and it was only out of loyalty to his brother that he did not say anything against it, but then they had attack Lupiac and subsequently captured two of the musketeers he was currently guarding.

He had been shocked at how protective the elder one had been towards the younger, seriously injured one, even going as far as to get seriously injured himself to protect him. It had reminded him of when he had been very young, before Quentin had changed and he would protect him from the bullies in their village.

The more time he spent around the musketeers the more he became interested and enthralled by their notion of brotherhood, something he hadn't experience in years and even then, never to the extent the two men showed towards each other… He very much doubted that even at their closest that Quentin would have begged his enemies to save his little brother, yet that was what both men had done during their capture.

He knew D'Artagnan would never forgive him for what happened to his village and Remy's involvement in it but the bandit had found the kid's stubbornness and determination endearing and the friendship he felt towards Aramis had him longing for more from his life and had him doing something he never would have considered doing before meeting them.

"Back away boy!" snarled Marshall through gritted teeth as he loaded his pistol. "My agenda is with the musketeer's, not a partner's brother."

When Remy refused to move Marshall shrugged, raising the now loaded and primed pistol. "Very well."

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" roared a voice that made Aramis, D'Artagnan and Remy violently flinch.

* * *

"Come on Athos," grunted Henri as he and Athos made their way towards the rendezvous point Treville had decided on earlier that day. During the last stretch of their journey Athos's energy had begun to seriously drain and Henri had a large suspicion that it was only the swordsman almost legendary determination and stubbornness that was preventing the man from completely passing out.

To make matters worse Henri also had a suspicion that his wound was worse than he had originally thought as his vision kept blurring and he could feel the uncomfortable feeling on blood drying on his leg every time he took a step.

"We're almost there and I can't carry you so if you pass out I'll have to drag your sorry mug and you know how much grief that'll get me from Aramis so just stick with me a little longer."

Although he received no verbal response he did feel the grip around his hand tightening so he took that as a confirmation that his request had been heard.

It took a few more minutes before they reached the secluded spot Treville had stated was their rendezvous point and Henri had never been happier to see his Captain then at that moment.

* * *

Both Porthos and Treville, upon seeing their injured brothers ran to the men's aid. Porthos with a fresh bandage around his hands and head immediately took Athos from Henri's weakening hold, sending the man a grateful look before pulling his brother off to one side to inspect his injuries. Meanwhile Treville threw one of Henri's arms over his shoulder and helped him over to where Porthos had been sitting previously, wasting no time in ridding the man of his shirt to inspect the damage.

"This'll need stitches," stated Treville with barely veiled anger in his voice as he took in the large gash that ran from the front of Henri's hip to the back; it was deep and bleeding heavily.

"Figured," grunted the musketeer as Treville set to work cleaning the wound so it could be stitched. "Other guy ended up worse and that blade would've killed me if it weren't for Athos."

"You got any other wounds I need to know about?" asked Treville; though his focus remained on the wound he was now stitching.

Henri shook his head before realizing the Captain wouldn't be able to see it given his focus was on his wound. "Nah, bruised my knuckles a bit but otherwise I'm good… Athos though… bastard did a number on him."

Treville paused, allowing himself a moment to feel anger at how his men had been treated before launching himself back into his stitch work.

* * *

"I said… What's going on here?" snarled the voice again as its owner stalked towards the group, his eyes flickering up to the stands to glare at Marshall before flickering back to the group to glare daggers at Remy and the musketeers.

"He's siding with them," snapped Marshall as his hand clutched his bleeding leg, the other keeping his pistol locked on the group.

"Nonsense," huffed the man as he turned to the group. "Remy, come here."

Both Aramis and D'Artagnan watched the exchange with bated breath, wondering if this was the time Remy would betray them and go back to the man he had been working with before.

"No." stated the bandit firmly as he held his head up high and glared at his brother. "This is wrong, I wont let you hurt them!"

"Oh he wont," sneered Marshall, once again capturing the group's attention as he moved his pistol. " **I will.** "

The group had barely any time to think let alone react before the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Followed quickly by the cries of pain from it's victim and shouts of concern and panic by those around him.


	54. Blood

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm apologizing now for this chapter as it's shorter than usual. The evil menace that was writers block hit again.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Don't worry, no ones dead! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - It's not bad to hope its D'Art :) D'Art whump is great XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - ... Maybe :) Read and find out. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have something worse happen to Henri but I just couldn't do it. Marshall ain't happy about the injury. I'm loving the love for Remy it's great :D You'll be pleased to know there's not much a cliffhanger today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha love how worried everyone is :D BWHAHAHA I LOVE you're idea of fire ants XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos is quite banged up but he's safe... for now :) There's hope for Aramis and D'Art fixing their brotherhood now. As for the shooting you'll have to read and find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay, I'm glad you liked it (even if it made you almost cry) You'll be seeing who got shot today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I haven't decided if Remy will die. I haven't planned on it but it could still happen, we know what I'm like. I'm sure if he did die then Porthos would take up the mantle of calling Aramis 'princess' D'Art whump is coming dont worry. I'm really glad you liked the insight into Remy's past :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yay glad you liked the moment between them, this whole thing is going to really help them fix their brotherhood. It was tempting to kill Henri but I couldn't do it. You'll have to read on to find out who got shot but I like you're idea. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Stargirl11 (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay, I'm so glad you're liking the story so far :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yeah Aramis is still bleeding out but his focus is on other things at the moment. Glad you liked the look into Remy's past and don't worry he's not dead :) Haha Yeah I love them, can't help it... Its more reading the reviews after I've written them... Its very entertaining :) Our boys might be getting help soon, we'll see, might make them suffer a bit more first. Haha I'm loving hearing its the first thing you do. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Interesting idea, read on to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Both Henri and Athos are quite beaten up but they're safe... for now :) Favier's got something to distract him today but he will need to see Issac before he can begin to heal. Interesting ideas, read on to find out who got shot. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Interesting idea, read on to find out who got shot. It was so tempting to kill of Henri but just couldn't do it. Both him and Athos are okay... for now :D I loved writing the short moment between D'Art and Aramis, this whole situation is going to help them fix their brotherhood. Glad you enjoyed the look into Remy's past. We're seeing the beginning of the confrontation between him and his brother today... not sure how it turned out but hopefully you'll enjoy it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Four: Blood  
**

Eyes of the group went wide with both surprise and fear as they watched the bullet hit, though none went wider than Aramis as he watched his friend collapse at his feet, blood already beginning to pool from his wound.

"NO!" screamed the medic, panic clearly evident in his voice as he, while ignoring his own wound, scrambled the short distance to the younger man. Without paying the rest of the situation any care he eased the man's head into his lap, the medic's hands working quickly, despite their shakiness, to get him a visual of the wound.

"What were you thinking?" cried Aramis brokenly as he ripped the man's shirt to use as a bandage, grimacing at the man's shout of pain as he pressed the balled up fabric against the bleeding wound.

"…H…Had to," grunted the voice, surprising the medic who though his friend would have passed out from the pain by now.

Before the marksman could question it however his friend was forcing air into his aching body to continue talking.

"…Y-You… O…Okay?"

Aramis blinked, a near hysterical bark of laughter escaping him before he could stop it.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? You were just shot, for once please think of yourself!"

The man frowned, "A-Aramis?"

Slumping in defeat Aramis nodded, "I'm okay D'Art, now shut up and let me take care of you."

* * *

The Gascon offered his brother a weak smile and nod at that, content in the knowledge that his brother hadn't been hurt. During the whole exchange between Remy and his brother no one had noticed the Gascon slowly make his way to his feet, a bad feeling having settled in his gut that had nothing to do with the possible betrayal about to happen.

When Marshall had spoken up D'Artagnan knew things were about to go from bad to worse and when the aim of Marshall's pistol changed to rest on Aramis the Gascon knew he had to do something and so had mere moments to get in front of him and take the shot that would have killed his brother.

He knew that if he survived then he would get lectures from all of his friends and brothers but he hadn't thought of anything besides protecting Aramis. The man either hadn't noticed the aim turning to him or didn't care and after almost being responsible for his brother almost dying once he wasn't about to simply stand around and watch it happen again.

To him, jumping in front of that bullet had been the only way he could ever have redeemed himself for shooting and nearly killing Aramis. All of his brothers had told him multiple times that they did not blame him and nor did they hate him for what occurred, but what they didn't seem to understand was that **he** blamed **him** , **he** hated **him** for what happened and it was up to him to work out if that hate and guilt was something he could ever let go of.

* * *

Unfortunately for the Gascon he was pulled from his fading thoughts by an agonizing amount of pain shooting through his body as Aramis plunged his fingers into his wound, digging around for the bullet, unable and unwilling to leave the shot in the younger man's body for any longer than was needed. There was a risk to doing it like he was but D'Artagnan's body was already weak from his existing injuries and from fighting off the infections that had followed them and Aramis had the sinking feeling that his brother would not recover if he got yet another infection.

Aramis was silent as he worked, blocking out the sounds of his brother's screams, Favier questions and concerns as well as the conversation Quentin seemed to be trying to have with the younger bandit.

The wound wasn't in a fatal position, the shot having hit the Gascon a fraction above his hipbone, but the fact he was struggling to get the bleeding under control was worrying, though he did his best to keep it from showing on his face.

* * *

Marshall smirked as he watched the younger musketeer fall to the ground. He had been angry someone other than its intended target had taken his shot, but then he saw the look on Aramis's face and that anger vanished into smug joy.

He could tell, in that one instant, how much the musketeer cared about the younger man and the look of shock, fear and panic was very pleasing to watch.

The only downside now was that he knew he needed to leave if he was to have any hope of getting out of there before musketeer reinforcements arrived. Normally this would be little more than an annoyance but his recent wound meant that every step was agony and had dark spot dancing around the edges of his vision

Part of him wanted to stay, to watch as the boy suffered the wound and as Aramis fought to save him but he had no desire to get caught. Quentin, he knew, was now thoroughly distracted by the shouting match he was having with his little brother to even realize he needed to leave.

Marshall snorted in amusement at the thought of what would happen to the bandit leader if he didn't hurry and leave. He held little care over the man's life, he was a means to an end and that was it so if the man wanted to allow himself to be caught because he was fighting with his brother then that's exactly what Marshall would allow to happen.

Pausing at the door Marshall spared one more look over his shoulder, just able to make out the group still on the arena ground and he couldn't stop his smirk. "Until next time musketeers."

* * *

"You're with them?" snarled Quentin as he grabbed his younger brother's shirt, pulling him close enough so their noses were almost touching.

Remy gulped, he had always carried a certain amount of fear when it came to his brother but the look in his eyes at that moment was one of the most terrifying things he had experienced.

Despite his fear however he had no intentions of abandoning his friend, instead he settled on glaring daggers at his brother, placing his hands on the older man's chest as he pushed him away, only to grunt in pain as Quentin back handed him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"You'd betray **me**?" he snarled, staring at the slightly dazed Remy with pure disgust in his eyes, "For **them?** "

Finding his courage when Quentin took a step towards the unaware Aramis, the medic's attention completely focused on the bleeding boy beside him, Remy forced himself to his feet and stepped into his brother's path.

"You will **not** touch my friend!" he growled threateningly, not registering that this was the first time he had verbally admitted he considered the medic a friend.

Quentin barked out a laugh, "A friend?" he mocked, "You really think a musketeer would ever be friends with dirt like you?" Remy flinched, his reaction making Quentin smirk as he continued speaking. "You're a tool to him boy, nothing more… He used you to protect that brat! … You mean nothing to him!"

Remy felt his anger growing; "At least now I have a choice!" spat the younger man, the anger in his eyes surprising Quentin enough that Remy was able to continue his rant. "Death follows you everywhere Quentin, you really think I **wanted** that life? You were my idol growing up but you changed into a man I didn't recognize, who would kill his own brother for standing up to him."

If the look in Quentin's eyes terrified him before then the glare the man was sending him now near stopped his heart.

"Your life is mine boy," snarled Quentin, "Has been since the moment you were born and if you think our shared blood will save you…"

* * *

During this whole exchange Favier had been splitting his attention between the bandit's argument and D'Artagnan and Aramis. He could see the medic was struggling, the man's own wounds catching up with him and he couldn't help the nauseating feeling of guilt settling within him. If D'Artagnan died today it wouldn't be because of Marshall… it would be because **he** had made it impossible for Aramis to work to the standard he needed to be at.

Deciding he couldn't let that possibility happen he forced his body to sit up, pausing for a moment when he had to let the dizzy spell threatening to overwhelm him pass.

The pain in his body was immense but he forgot all about that as another scream of pain from D'Artagnan pierced the air.

He never wanted to see any of his brothers-in-arms hurt, the only reason he had done what he had done to Aramis was to save Issac, but with his brother safe the very least think he could do was to help save Aramis's brother.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stand Favier resigned himself to crawling the very short distance to D'Artagnan and Aramis's side, his eyebrow rising in surprise as Aramis didn't even seem to register his arrival, too busy cursing quietly in Spanish as he tended to the now unconscious Gascon.

"Aramis," he said quietly, placing his hand gently on the medic's shoulder to get his attention.

"You're up!" remarked Aramis; surprise in his voice before the serious tone the regiment had come to associate with his 'medic-mode' took over once again. "Good, I need a hand."

Favier nodded despite the fact he doubted it registered with the man as Aramis had turned his eyes back to D'Artagnan.

"I've got two. What do you need me to do?"


	55. Worries and Wounds

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Another slightly shorter one today, sorry!**

 **I have a feeling you may all hate me again for this one and is it bad that I'm looking forward to reading the reviews :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Yay glad to have you back :) I'm really glad you seem to be liking the story so far :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting for it to be Remy but I couldn't resist more D'Art whump. Favier's pushing himself a bit too much but so is Aramis... both are going to regret it later on. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm well we are seeing Porthos and Athos today so maybe that'll complete everything for you. You're far from evil don't worry :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - You're welcome :) I couldn't resist a good old bit of D'Art whump :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I had a feeling you would like it :) Marshall wont be disappearing just yet, got a bit more planned for him first :) I have a plan for our lovely Remy now so don't worry about. I'm excited to write Athos's reaction to D'Art's shooting. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - If D'Art was being smart he wouldn't have done but he's our reckless fool so he had to do it :) Favier's guilt wont go away for a while. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmm your panic might need to switch to someone else today :) Remy's getting some courage thats for sure. We definitely haven't seen the last of Marshall I can promise you that :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah he is but I couldn't resist. I have a plan for Marshall don't worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Don't worry about Marshall I have a plan for him :D Help will come for our boys soon I promise but they're doing okay... well okayish at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist! Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry I have a plan for Marshall, he wont get away for long. Couldn't have Remy confront his brother and not admit that Aramis is his friend. I was going to wait longer but I couldn't resist... i love me some D'Art whump XD Favier's guilt wont go away for a little while but helping Aramis and D'Art is helping. I like your idea for Remy, it is something I considered though you'll have to wait to see what happens there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I thought you might like it :) Saving Aramis will definitely help D'Art get over the guilt he's feeling over shooting our medic. I've a plan for Marshall, he wont be getting away easily :D You're right to be scared for Remy, things aren't going well for him today. Glad you like guilty Favier as we'll be seeing him for a while yet. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Five: Worry and Wounds  
**

"How's he looking?" asked Treville tiredly as he moved from a now resting Henri to Porthos and Athos's side, his eyes watching the injured swordsman with no small amount of worry.

"He's fine," hissed Athos sharply, his eyes screwing shut in pain as Porthos worked to reset his broken fingers. Normally this would be Aramis's job but as they were currently still down one medic Porthos had been forced to step up, not that he particularly minded, he'd rather help like he was then risk his brother's bones healing wrong and the man never being able to hold a sword again… They already had that horrible possibility looming over their heads with D'Artagnan; he wasn't going to be responsible for it happening to Athos as well.

Porthos snorted, "What's with you and 'Mis… Swear the whelp's beginning to rub off on ya."

Athos glared, the pain making his already short temper infinitely shorter, though it was clear it didn't bother Porthos in the slightest as the larger musketeer turned his head to face his Captain.

"He's beat to hell Captain," admitted the musketeer honestly, ignoring the intense glare being sent his way for speaking up. When Treville nodded Porthos continued.

"We've got two, possibly three broken ribs. The fingers on his sword hand are a bust, dislocated shoulder that I still need to reset, it'd swollen too much, but seems to be going down," he explained, nodding to the cold compress pressed against Athos's shoulder, the man himself grumbling under his breath about being talked about as if he wasn't there.

Chuckling Porthos finished what he was doing and placed a hand on Athos's good shoulder. "Moan all you want brother but we both know its only going to get worse when 'Mis gets here."

"He should already be here," growled Athos as he glared at the house he and his brothers had been captured in. "What's taking them?"

Treville sighed, "I'm concerned. I can assume one of them is injured and Aramis is tending to them for now. If we've seen no sign of them in the next fifteen minutes I'm going to head in, Porthos you can stay here, neither Henri or Athos can even stand at the moment, they'll need protection."

Hating the idea despite knowing it made sense Porthos nodded, his attention drifting to the swordsman's dislocated shoulder.

"I'm going to do a perimeter check," announced Treville absently, a few minutes later before he got up and left without another word, leaving both musketeers to watch him go with mirrored expressions of concern on their faces

* * *

As he walked the perimeter Treville had trouble keeping his attention on the task at hand. He had a bad feeling and he knew his missing men were the cause.

After finding Issac so bloodied and beaten, barely clinging to life, he had feared the worst for the inseparables. The group was a source of great morale for the regiment – they were the men recruits dreamed of being and the proven warriors the experienced men needed when out on missions. To lose one or more of them, especially if they suffered like Issac had, would have been a huge hit for the regiment and a monumental loss for the rest of his men.

That fear had begun to dissipate when he had found Porthos with only mild, mostly self inflicted, injuries. Porthos was a master of hand-to-hand combat so the fact he was largely uninjured had his worry easing.

Only for it to come rushing back when Porthos told him how Aramis had seemed when he last saw him. The blood on the medic's bandage had all of them worried and Treville knew that Aramis would ignore his own pain if someone else he cared about was in pain, and that scared him.

Reuniting with both Henri and Athos had been like a stab to his heart. He knew that the chances of all of them getting out unscathed were ridiculously small but he had fooled himself into thinking they wouldn't be **that** hurt.

Getting the pair of them out had drained all of Henri's energy and the man had passed out as soon as the Captain had begun working on him and Athos was clinging on to his consciousness with all of his remaining stubbornness.

With a sigh Treville turned his gaze back to the house, the bad feeling only growing the longer he stared at it.

* * *

"I think we can try this arm now if you're ready," said Porthos with sympathy in his voice, knowing just how much this was going to hurt his brother.

Over the years all of them had earned and suffered more than their fair share of injuries, dislocated joints among them, so he wasn't unaware of what he needed to do, but it was just another reminder of their missing brothers.

"… Do it," grunted Athos after a moment's hesitation. He knew it needed doing but the mere thought of more pain had him feeling like throwing up.

"On three," nodded Porthos, waiting for Athos to return the nod before starting his countdown.

"One…"

Athos screwed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself for the pain he was about to be in.

"Two –"

"ARGH!" screamed Athos as Porthos popped the joint back into its proper place in one firm movement.

"What the fuck happened to three?" hissed Athos as his good arm clutched his recently reset one to his chest.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop the smirk at his brother's bad language. Shrugging he swatted Athos's hand away so he could check out his work. "You know it hurts less if you're not expecting it… least that's what 'Mis always says."

"Aramis is an idiot," grumbled the swordsman, his hand moving back to clutch his arm, glaring at the larger musketeer when he burst out laughing at his words.

Porthos grinned brightly, "Maybe, but he's our idiot."

"Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

"You're pathetic, you know that?" snarled Quentin as he backhanded Remy hard enough to send him tumbling to the ground, following it up quickly with a sharp kick to the stomach, knocking all the air out of the younger bandit's lungs.

Favier glanced up from his work helping Aramis worry building in his eyes. Remy was the only reason they had this time to tend to D'Artagnan but it really didn't sit right with the man to do nothing while the boy was used as a human punching bag.

He was about to do or say something when a blood stained hand gripped his. Eyebrows raising the musketeer turned his questioning look to Aramis's face, the medic merely shaking his head.

"Not our place," he whispered, his focus on D'Artagnan's wound. "He needs this."

Not entirely convinced but knowing there was little he could actually do about it Favier nodded and returned his focus to D'Artagnan.

"What do we do with him?"

Aramis sighed, his face full of worry as he looked at the unconscious form of his brother.

"We need to get him out of here… get all of us out of here…"

Favier nodded, though he sensed there was more the medic was thinking about. "…But?"

Sighing again Aramis explained. "We've **just** got the bleeding to stop. Moving him now could start it up again and I don't know how much more his body can take."

"Then we bind it really tight… limit the blood flow as much as we can until we get somewhere you can actually treat him.

Aramis let out a bitter laugh, "Don't know if you've noticed Favier but none of us really have the strength to do that."

"Then use his," he offered, his shaking hand unbuckling the belt around his waist before he handed it over to the medic who grinned brightly despite his obvious exhaustion and worry.

"Brilliant Favier!" exclaimed the medic as he worked to tighten the belt around the wound, hoping it would be enough to last until they could get somewhere he could actually treat the boy.

* * *

Remy could do nothing as Quentin relentlessly beat him, his only comfort coming from the fact that he was doing something **good** for once, he was **helping** not **hurting**.

However after a particularly bad hit that made his head explode with pain the younger bandit knew he had to do something otherwise his brother really would kill him.

A plan slowly formed in his dazed mind that he knew would either save or doom them all. Preparing himself for what was to come Remy bided his time until the opportunity came to tackle his brother, his hands immediately searching out the numerous daggers he knew the man kept of his person at all times.

Only even with his healing wound Quentin was older and stronger than his brother and the plan quickly deteriorated as the senior musketeer joined his brother in a fight for the dagger as soon as he spotted it in his hand.

"REMY!" screamed Aramis in panic, having taken a moment to look up from his injured brother only to find his bruised friend on his back, his brother leaning over him as Remy tried valiantly to push away the dagger Quentin was desperately trying to force into his chest.

Deciding he'd have to fight dirty if he had any hope of getting out of this alive forced his knee up into his brother's stomach, using the man's momentarily distracted state to roll them over and get control of the dagger.

This continued for several minutes, both Favier and Aramis watching on with horrified expressions and worry clear in their eyes until an agonizing scream of pain filled the air.

* * *

Tensing at the sound of a new voice Porthos wasted no time in assuming a protective stance in front of Athos, his eyes flickering between the approaching stranger and Henri, cursing the Captain for setting the man up away from where he could protect him.

"Show yourself!" ordered Athos and Porthos almost wanted to hit him for potentially antagonizing a guy when he was barely conscious.

"Been a while musketeers," spat the voice as its source limped into the clearing, blood streaming down his leg and a pistol held tightly in his grasp.

"Marshall."


	56. Worries and Wounds II

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Omg guess what I realized earlier! I now have 3 stories in the top five most reviewed musketeer fanfics :D This particular story is currently number two :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yeah our boys are pretty beat to hell :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Mmmm grilled cheese sounds nice :D bwhaha I know, my evil mind is already working on what can happen next but I am going to let our boys heal a bit before anything else happens. We've got some Athos, Porthos moments today with our boys learning about D'Art's shooting. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Issac's really bad but he's getting help at the moment. Athos's stubbornness is still playing out today despite the pain he's in. We're seeing a bit more of Remy today as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha! Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - BWHAHA I loved your review, totally a great thing to wake up to, definitely put a smile on my face :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be checking out whats happening with our lovely Remy today. Choosing to have Quentin and Remy brothers was a bit of a last minute decision but I'm SOOO glad I did as its made for some great moments to right. As for Marshall he'll be getting his comeuppance in a few chapters time. Sorry, yeah I really can't help myself when it comes to cliffhangers. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm I suppose I could get rid of them. Marshall's going to get his comeuppance in a few chapters time. Haha I'm loving the love for Remy XD Don't worry help will be coming to our boys very soon and then we'll get to come comfort/cuddly moments. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha I loved writing that bit so I'm really glad you enjoyed reading it. D'Art's definitely in a bad way but help is coming soon so he'll be okay. We'll be checking in with Remy today so we'll be seeing what happened there. Porthos is a little banged up but he's definitely the least injured... Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - I don't know if I'm allowed it but it was a lot of fun to do it :D He's reappearance might mean more injuries :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha love the love for Remy, don't worry we'll be checking in on him today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

IsubiCraven: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you had a good binge :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos's been paying attention to Aramis when he works that's for sure :) Treville's on his way back to them today but we've got a bit of drama to happen first. As for Remy we'll be checking in with him today as well as our other boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Grumpy Athos is great to write, even more so when I made him swear. It seemed a bit ooc for him but I couldnt resist. Hmmm if you found Remy getting beaten up hard to read you might struggle with what's going to happen tonight (sorry in advance) Aramis and Remy is a great friendship to write and we'll be seeing a bit more of it today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always many thanks and much love for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Six: Worries and Wounds II  
**

"Seems you had some fun with my men," smirked Marshall as he stared at the barely conscious Athos. The swordsman hated that he could do little but sit behind his brother like some damsel in distress but he also knew Porthos was a master of hand-to-hand combat. The larger man's hands might not be in the best shape to be holding a blade or a pistol but none of that would deter him from using his fists, something that would no doubt earn him an earful from Aramis when the medic returned.

"We could say the same for you Marshall," sneered Porthos as he nodded towards Marshall's blood soaked trouser leg, the word 'Marshall' coming out as more of a spit then anything else.

Marshall shrugged, trying to come across nonchalant though the musketeers saw through it. "What can I say, that man Favier's got good aim. Shame you came when you did, he was making me a lot of money."

Both Porthos and Athos tensed at the mention of Favier though they did little to hide the pride they felt for how the man had fought back. Neither musketeer had seen Issac but Treville had given them a vivid description and so they filled with pride at how Favier had handled himself.

Marshall glared, hating the look of smug pride on the two men's faces, though the glare quickly turned into a smug smirk of his own when he thought of just the thing to taunt the men with.

"I do hope you're not expecting him anytime soon," he remarked casually, thoroughly enjoying seeing the musketeers tense.

"What. Did. You. Do?" snarled Porthos as he took several steps forward, cracking his already damaged knuckles threateningly as he moved.

"Me?" asked Marshall innocently. "I wouldn't worry about what I did and instead worry about what that little runt of yours did."

Porthos froze; his skin blanching as he realized the man was talking about D'Artagnan.

He had been furious when he heard from Treville that D'Artagnan had accompanied the rescue group, knowing full well the boy needed to be resting not chasing around after them.

"What the hell are you talking about?" growled Athos, his voice almost sounding feral and Porthos knew it was only because of the pain his body was in that Athos wasn't up in Marshall's face.

The swordsman's heart had stopped at the mention of D'Artagnan. Porthos had briefly mentioned to him that it was because of Remy that Treville's team knew where to find them but neither his brother nor his Captain ever mentioned D'Artagnan to him.

In his heart he knew why. It was no secret that he was fond of the boy and even Athos could admit that, had he still have been inside the house when he found out about D'Artagnan's involvement, he would not have left willingly without the boy.

He could respect the Captain for the choice he made but it didn't mean he had to like it and now, having a criminal like Marshall taunting him about his brother it made accepting the decision that much harder.

Marshall grinned a feral-like grin as he watched anger war with panic and worry in the musketeer's eyes. "I worry what you're teaching your men if he thought walking into a bullet was a smart move."

Marshall didn't have much time to relish in the pain his words caused because, faster than he had ever thought possibly, he was being slammed up against a tree, Porthos's furious face mere inches from his own.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!" he roared, snatching the gun from Marshall's hand and throwing it to the ground, his eyes never leaving Marshall's face.

"Got revenge on the man who gave me this!" spat Marshall as he pulled his shirt away to show the scar Aramis had given him during the musketeers last meeting with him. "I thought I would need to kill him to do it but the look on his face when the brat took the hit," grinning manically Marshall moved his head so it was as close to Porthos's as it could get without touching. "Oh his expression was **so** worth it."

"Porthos," called a deadly cold voice, slightly startling the two men who had been so wrapped up in their exchange that they hadn't noticed Athos move to his feet, his expressionless mask set firmly over his face.

Porthos felt his own expression blank as he watched Athos approach. When the man was close enough the larger musketeer nodded before taking several steps back, knowing his brother needed this.

"He screamed you know," taunted Marshall, relishing in the flash of hurt and worry that appeared in the musketeer's eyes.

Unfortunately for Marshall that had been the very worst thing to say to an already enraged Athos, as the man didn't hesitate for a moment before throwing all of his strength into punching Marshall right in the jaw, sending the man careering to the ground with an audible grunt of pain.

"That 'brat'," snarled Athos, "Is a better man than you in every way and I will see you hang for the pain you caused my brothers."

"We shall see about that," mocked Marshall with a knowing smirk that sent chills down the musketeers' spines.

Porthos caught on to the meaning behind the smirk first, his eyes going wide as they frantically sought out the pistol he had ridded Marshall of only minutes ago.

"ATHOS!" he screamed, his arms frantically pulling the swordsman towards him just as the sound of gunfire pierced the air.

* * *

"REMY!" screamed Aramis in obvious panic, his eyes desperately searching for any signs of life from his friend.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Favier lightly touched his hands that were still putting pressure on D'Artagnan's wound despite the belt they now had tied around it.

Seeing nothing but understanding in Favier's eyes Aramis quickly withdrew his blood stained hands, letting Favier take his place, before he scrambled to his feet, fully intent on getting to his friend.

* * *

Just as he reached where the two bandits had been fighting Aramis breathed a sigh of relief seeing Remy sitting up and breathing. That relief vanished however when he noticed how fast and shallow the younger man was breathing and how violently he was shaking.

"REMY!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knees in front of the man and pulling his shaking hands to rest on his chest.

"You're having a panic attack Remy," he said firm yet softly. "You need to breath otherwise you're going to pass out. Copy me, breath with me."

It took a little while but eventually Remy began to match Aramis's breathing and colour slowly began to return to the man's now tear stained cheeks.

"…H…H-H-He's dead…" sobbed Remy, his eyes never leaving the immobile form of his brother, bringing the man to Aramis's attention for the first time, the medic having forgotten all about him in his panic over Remy.

"Remy," sighed Aramis softly, his hands tightening their grips on his as the younger man continued to sob.

"I… I…. I… I k-k-killed him… My own brother."

Aramis's next actions surprised both of them as he pulled the younger man tight to his chest, embracing him with what strength he could offer while his eyes flickered over the now deceased form of Quentin.

The deceased bandit had the very dagger the two men had been fighting over stuck in his chest, blood pooling around the body, staining the ground and making a rather nightmarish sight for the man's brother to witness.

"He was going to kill **you** ," stated Aramis, hoping that if he could remind Remy of why the two men had been fighting that it would help lessen the guilt he could see threatening to overwhelm him.

"H-H-He was a bastard I know," hiccuped Remy, extracting himself from Aramis's chest with no small amount of embarrassment now colouring his cheeks. "…But…"

Aramis sent him a sympathetic yet knowing look, "but he was still your brother."

Remy nodded, tears threatening to fall once again as he forced his battered body to crawl over to his brother's side.

"I-I-I was going to… going to make it so he couldn't move… I never…"

"No one ever **wants** to when family's involved," said Aramis softly, his mind replaying the day he had been forced to kill Marsac, a man he considered brother. He had not wanted to, had tried desperately to get the man to give up on his plan and had only reacted when no other peaceful options were available to him.

"What… What happens now?" asked Remy a few minutes later, his voice small and broken as he continued staring at his brother's body.

Aramis sighed, looking over his shoulder to where a barely conscious Favier was watching over a still unconscious D'Artagnan.

"Now we get the hell out of here."

* * *

It took a moment or two once the gunshot sounded for Athos's senses to return to normal but the second they did his eyes were frantically scanning Porthos for any sign of injury, his eyes widening in shock and slight guilt when he saw his brother's face contort in pain and his hand tightly gripping his arm as blood trailed down his skin.

"Damn you musketeer's are slippery buggers," jeered Marshall as he limped forward a few steps, his jaw already beginning to darken thanks to Athos's punch. "I wont miss this time."

The sound of a pistol being primed made Marshall pause but it was the cold bite of barrel resting against his neck that had his frozen on the spot.

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt my men again you've got another thing coming."

"Captain," sighed Athos in relief, letting his focus return to Porthos now he knew Treville was back. As much as he wanted to end Marshall for the pain he had put his brothers through, he knew his focus and attention needed to be on his brother now, Treville would ensure justice was done.

"Do your worst musketeer," spat Marshall as he relinquished his grip on his weapon. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," whispered Treville, his face angled near the man's ear so his men didn't overhear his words. He gave the man a moment to absorb his words before using the butt of his gun to knock him out, hitting him with slightly more force than usual out of spite and revenge for the pain endured by his men.


	57. Help

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I have a feeling I'm going to regret staying up so late to finish this tomorrow, especially considering how terrible this is.**

 **Sorry about that!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha great song choice, love it :) Glad you liked Treville's moment, it was pleasing to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked the cute moment, it was a lot of fun to write, though I did feel bad putting Remy through it. As to how Marshall's going to die, you'll have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter!

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Marshall will eventually die don't worry about that. Remy's guilt's going to haunt him for a while but he'll be okay by the end. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - I wanted to hug him too! I felt a bit sorry to put him through that. Don't blame you :) Athos's pissed off look must be scary :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep everyones in a bit of a mess. I was tempted to have Athos injured but he's already quite injured and it didn't feel right. Yay glad you liked the whump, gotta love the whump :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter55) Don't worry bout Remy he'll be okay. Figured Porthos would have picked up something from our lovely medic by now. (chapter56) Oh it was really tempting to injured Treville, it may still happen but at the moment I need him uninjured. Hmmm I like the idea too, we shall see :) Bwhaha don't worry Aramis will have his faint very soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking it. Remy's gonna be feeling the guilt for some time but he'll be okay by the end. Bahaha yeah Marshall seems to have a things for guns. I loved writing Athos's reaction so I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as well XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing the Remy moment so I'm really really happy you enjoyed reading it. Help is coming for our boys dont worry. Treville's got brilliant timing that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Don't mind if I do :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Marshall taunting our boys was a lot of fun to write :) I thought you might like the "what. did. you. do" moment. Injuring Porthos was fun to write too, it was tempting to injure Athos instead but i figured I've done enough to him at the moment. The whole Remy moment had me feeling a bit guilty for putting him through it but it was too cute to resist. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Seven: Help  
**

As soon as Marshall had crumpled to the ground Treville was rushing over to his men, his eyes fixed on the trail of blood down Porthos's arm.

"How bad?" asked Treville as he helped the man sit, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Athos's complete attention was on Porthos. The swordsman's expressionless mask was back on, only this time it wasn't as perfect like before as the Captain could see the worry and guilt in his eyes as he watched his friend.

"…Don't think it hit bone so that's good," grunted Porthos as he let Treville ease his hand away from the wound.

Like he had said the shot had luckily missed hitting the bone but it had still done significant damage as it tore through the larger man's arm muscle.

Swearing under his breath Treville lifted his head to look at Porthos. "It needs cleaning and stitch work but I am hesitant to leave Aramis and the others alone any longer…"

Porthos nodded, understanding completely what the man was getting at. "Wrap it up tight and lets get our boys. It can be looked at when we get back."

Both Treville and Athos looked hesitant to do so but with Marshall's words still ringing in the musketeers ears the pair of them silently agreed before making quick work of bandaging up Porthos's arm.

"What about him?" asked Athos, his voice thick with venom as he glared at the unconscious man before them.

Treville thought for a moment before ripping up one of the blankets they had on them and using the strips as rope to try the man up, leaving him for them to deal with when they returned.

Once the man was secure Treville turned to Porthos, holding his gun out for the man to take.

"To use if he tries to escape," explained the Captain when Porthos made no move to take it.

"I'm coming with ya," stated Porthos as he forced his body to stand tall. He wasn't overly tired per say but the adrenaline from before was beginning to wear off and it wasn't an overly nice feeling to experience.

"No," responded Treville shaking his head. "Henri cannot move and to be honest I'm surprised Athos is still conscious. We need someone to watch Marshall, you have to stay here."

Porthos narrowed his eyes, "'Mis, Favier **and** D'Art are all injured… You gonna carry them out all on your own?"

Treville's own eyes narrowed at the tone Porthos was taking with him but was prevented from saying anything when the pistol he had been holding out for the larger man to take was stolen from his grasp by a clearly exhausted Athos.

Both Porthos and Treville watched in slight surprise as the swordsman limped over to where Marshall lay unconscious, settling himself on the ground and pointing the pistol at the man without saying a word.

"Well…" grinned Porthos as he turned back to face his Captain, "That answers that then."

Huffing in equal parts amusement and irritation Treville started walking towards the house, knowing instinctively that Porthos was following.

* * *

"Not… that I don't… love this plan," panted Remy as he and Aramis made their way back to Favier and D'Artagnan. The young bandit skin was beginning to darken as bruises formed from Quentin's relentless assault. He was sure some of his ribs were also broken if the pain breathing caused him was any indication. "But how… how are we going to get out? We aint really… in walking form."

Aramis frowned, his body tensing for a moment as a brief dizzy spell assaulted him. "We'll… Well we'll just have to figure something out. My Captain's got to be around here somewhere, no doubt they're looking for us."

Remy frowned but lacked the energy to argue further, instead he watched as Aramis tended to the unconscious Gascon.

"…Thank you," he whispered quietly a few moments later, surprising both Favier and Aramis, though Favier guessed he wasn't supposed to be privy to what was going on and so kept his barely there focus on the Gascon. The boy had shifted slightly when Aramis had left to check on Remy and now his leg was bleeding once again.

"There's no need for thanks," muttered Aramis as he examined the Gascon's wound, knowing exactly what Remy was talking about without having to ask for an explanation. "But… You're welcome."

* * *

For the next few minutes the group worked in silence but before too long they decided they had to try to get themselves out of the house.

It was Favier who had the idea to create a sort of sling with one of the tapestries hanging on the wall so they could pull D'Artagnan along without too much jostling to any of their injuries

It had taken them longer than any of them would ever admit to actually get the thing set up but finally they were ready. Aramis knelt down to grab his part of the fabric when Favier stopped him with a hand to the shoulder.

"Try and pull him with an arm like that and it'll never heal right," stated the man, his head nodding towards the clearly dislocated shoulder the medic was sporting.

Aramis blinked, "I… ah… forgot about that…"

After staring at his comrade-in-arms for a second Favier let out a bark of laughter before moving to help reset the joint. "Only you Aramis," he said with a smile before using what strength he had left to force the joint back into place, the action drawing out a loud scream from the medic.

Once the pain had receded enough that he could think clearly Aramis glared at his friend, cursing at him under his breath in Spanish.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," quipped Favier with a small smile as the two returned to D'Artagnan's side.

However before any of the trio could even bend to grab the sling the sound of thundering footsteps caught their attention.

* * *

Moving out of instinct than anything else Aramis took a step forward, standing protectively in front of his companions, his fists raised as they waited anxiously for whoever was about to enter the room.

"ARAMIS!" roared an all too familiar voice that had both parties freezing when they met face to face once again.

Unable to help himself Aramis tilted his head to one side and put on the most innocent expression his bruised face could muster. "Yes?"

Blinking at his friend's nonchalance Porthos allowed himself one moment of surprise before he stormed over to the barely standing man, pulling him into a tight embrace, as soon he was close enough.

"Had me worried 'Mis," he whispered quietly so only the medic would hear.

Aramis's heart warmed at the love and concern he could hear in that one sentence and tightened his own grip on his brother before the two stepped back.

"We heard you scream," stated Treville as he tried not to look horrified at the state of his men. "What happened?"

A slight pink tinge appears on Aramis's cheeks making both Porthos and Treville look at him oddly.

"Fool **forgot** he had a dislocated shoulder," stated Remy, the bandit having settled himself down on the ground by D'Artagnan as soon as they realized the newcomers weren't threats. "He was having it reset, that's what you heard."

Porthos blinked, a teasing grin tugging the corner of his lips. "You forgot? Really 'Mis?"

Aramis huffed though there was a clear smile fighting its way his lips as well. "Was a bit preoccupied with other things I'm afraid, though I wont say its not good to see you, I think we were all dreading trying to get him out in the condition we're in."

His words bring the attention of Porthos and Treville to D'Artagnan, the boy nestled safely in the makeshift sling, though it is clear he is in pain and has lost a fair amount of blood.

"I've got him," growled Treville as he move to gently pick up the Gascon, noticing how Aramis immediately started fussing over the bloodied bandage he could see on Porthos's arm until the larger man lightly swatted the back of his head before moving over to Favier to help the barely conscious man walk.

* * *

They had just gotten out of the house when a though hit and had Aramis turning to look over his shoulders at Porthos.

"Where's Athos? You found him right?"

The dark look that entered both his brother and his Captain's eyes sent a wave of panic through him, though Treville started talking before he could act on it.

"Henri found him in the middle of being tortured by one of the guards. Henri managed to get them both out but both are quite hurt. Athos is currently guarding an unconscious Marshall as he is not the most stable on his feet at present."

"Huh," mused Remy with a nonchalance that seemed to surprise the rest of his group. "Didn't even notice he'd left."

"Well he had just shot D'Artagnan," quipped Favier, though his words were beginning to slur as he struggled to stay awake. "We had other things to worry about."

"How bad?" demanded Aramis, cutting off the two bantering men, instantly going into his famed 'medic-mode' at hearing his friends were in pain.

For the remainder of the trip Porthos filled Aramis in on the injuries of the group and what they had done to treat them.

Aramis spotted the camp before any of his companions… his eagle eyes having been searching for any sign of his injured brothers ever since Porthos had explained how badly they had been hurt.

His eyes immediately locked on to Athos, who was glaring hard at the still unconscious form of Marshall despite the trouble the swordsman seemed to be having staying awake.

Relief filled the medic at seeing his brother and the swordsman's name left his lips before he could even think.


	58. Reunited Once Again

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG I'm sooo close to having 800 reviews for this story!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it. I always get all self-doubty when writers block hits. Yeah Aramis is still bleeding but don't worry our boys are looking out for him now. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yep our boys are all back together :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Well he's emotionally traumatized and physically beaten up but other than that then yes he's fine lol :) Don't worry Athos is okay and hoserpuss wont be waking up until tomorrow :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha I liked that too, it was something I could see him doing and then couldn't resist it :D Stubbornness is a good things for our boys I think but help is coming for them today don't worry. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmm yeah all conscious would be nice but we wont have that until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry helps coming to help Treville get our boys back to Paris. Yay I'm really glad you liked the whump, I had such fun writing it XD Hope Athos's reaction lives up to your expectations. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I did wonder where you were, glad to have you back :D Remy's guilt's going to bother him for some time that's for sure but he will be okay again before the end of the story. Haha the walking wounded, love it! :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Wow I'm really glad you enjoyed it, I get all self-doubty whenever writers block hits so your words definitely made me smile, thanks for that! :D Yeah Aramis knows Porthos is injured. I have a plan for Remy but if you have something in mind that you want to happen, just let me know. Haha Yeah Porthos will definitely be using that as blackmail material. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Porthos could be dying and he would still try lol. I figured it would be something Athos would do so I'm glad you liked it. We get Athos's reaction today, hopefully you like it and Alain will be appearing again as well :D Enjoy the new chapter!

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - ... You're a strange woman, you know that right lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the way Athos handled the dispute, it seemed like an Athos thing to do so I couldn't resist. I'm really looking forward to Marshall waking up just so we can get some more Athos vs Marshall moments :D Glad you liked the sling idea, I have no idea where it came from but the mental imagery was amusing so couldn't help but add it in. Aramis and Porthos were a lot of fun to write in that chapter, especially their little brotherly hug moment XD Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Eight: Reunited Once Again  
**

Athos's head perked up instantly when the familiar sound of his brother's voice reached his ears. The second his eyes landed on his stumbling and clearly worried brother the swordsman's glare vanished, replaced with a fond look of relief and a small half-smile.

Aramis however felt no such relief at seeing his brother again. Hearing from Porthos and the Captain how injured the man was had been one thing but seeing it was another thing entirely.

"ATHOS!" he cried again, this time with worry as he stumbled to the man's side, his hands instantly ghosting over the swordsman's wounds with expert precision, despite the very small tremor they were currently suffering from.

"It's good to see you too," huffed the swordsman as he half-heartedly tried to swat the medic's hands away from where they were fussing over him. Glaring slightly when Porthos was unable to hide his laughter at the sight any longer.

Athos let Aramis fuss for a moment or two more before a sly smirk graced his lips. "Maybe you should see to Porthos," suggested Athos, his smirk growing as he saw the larger man freeze out of the corner of his eye. "He left to find you without properly tending to the pistol shot in his arm."

Aramis's eyes widened as he turned to Porthos, the larger man shifting uncomfortably at the look Aramis was sending his way.

"You did what!?"

"Traitor," huffed Porthos with a small glare as Aramis moved closer to him. Knowing better than to fight his friend, especially when he was like this Porthos merely sighed before holding out his arm, a small wince of pain crossing his face before he could stop or hide it.

* * *

"Shouldn't we stitch up D'Artagnan first?" asked Favier innocently, not quite realizing the impact of his words. "He's lost a lot of blood already."

Athos's attention instantly shot over to Treville's hunched form, knowing the Captain was trying his best to ensure the injured boy was as comfortable as possible.

"He… He was really shot?" asked the swordsman with a slight grunt as he forced himself to his shaky legs, his eyes never leaving D'Artagnan's form.

Aramis sighed as he nodded grimly, the guilt of the whole incident settling on his shoulder. "Quentin had just appeared, we weren't paying Marshall much attention until he made his threat and by that point it was too late."

Athos's head twisted sharply to glare harshly at the medic, "You **weren't** paying attention? Dammit Aramis if there ever was a time to be focused it was then!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" screamed Aramis, his whole frame shaking, though whether from pain or anger he didn't know and nor did he pay it much attention.

Porthos and the others frown, not liking the look on either man's face.

"Athos that was uncalled for," said the larger musketeer softly but Athos was having none of it as he shook his head.

"You've been a soldier for over a decade Aramis. A decade! One of the first lessons a solider learns is to keep his attention on his enemy at all times!"

It was silent in the makeshift camp then as both Aramis and Athos fought to contain their anger while their brothers and friends watched on worriedly.

* * *

"…He asked if I was okay," whispered the medic brokenly after several minutes of staring down his brother, his words making all but Remy and Favier watch him in confusion.

With tears prickling the corners of his eyes Aramis looked forlornly at his youngest brother, a harsh, bitter bark of a laugh escaping him as he continued to speak.

"He had just willingly stepped into a bullet for me and felt the need to ask if **I** was okay."

"…'Mis," sighed Porthos softly as he moved to place a hand on Aramis's violently trembling arm, only to have it shrugged off as soon as it touched his skin.

Turning his gaze back to his now expressionless brother Aramis felt his anger return.

"Don't you think I know I made a mistake Athos?" he growled, pain and anger radiating out of his voice with enough force and presence to actually make his brother flinch and for a crack in his impressive mask to appear.

Doing his best to school his features despite the guilt he felt for going off on his brother Athos spoke. "D'Artagnan – "

"Is resting as you all should be, now **quiet**!" snapped Treville as he turned away from where he had just finished tending to the younger man.

* * *

Treville knew his needlework was nothing compared to Aramis's and would likely leave the boy with a scar to remember the incident by, but he hadn't been able to leave the Gascon unaided any longer out of fear he might develop an infection or bleed out.

He had hoped Aramis would have tended to the boy but he had been too wrapped up in his argument with Athos and unless he intended to let Porthos, who had little to know skill with suturing, to tend to the boy, it had to be him.

"D'Artagnan," said Aramis, his voice heavy with guilt as he tried to move closer to the boy only to be stopped by Treville's hand on his shoulder, the Captain turning to glare at two of his best men.

"Has been tended to while the two of you fought like children," scolded the musketeer Captain, his hand moving to rub his temples in hopes of easing the stress and exhaustion induced headache.

Turning back his full attention to his now thoroughly chastised men he sighed. "Get some rest, we need to leave soon and we have a long trek home."

"But I – "

"Enough Aramis!" snapped Treville, finally having reached his limit. "I'll wake Porthos in a few hours to switch watch but the rest of you need rest. **Don't** make me order you!"

For a few moments it looked like the medic might protest yet again but something in the Captain's eyes made him sigh and nod, his body slumping as he felt the tiredness and pain right into his bones.

Turning to head back to where blankets had been set up for them Aramis made it all of five steps before his body gave out, unconsciousness claiming him before he could even hit the ground.

* * *

The following morning was a tense one. Neither Porthos nor Treville had slept much having split the watch between them, as they were the least injured out of all of the men. Added to that had been the surprise faint of Aramis, the man's body too wracked with pain he had been ignoring to continue any longer.

An examination of the marksman had proven that he had ripped all but a few of his stitches during his fight with Favier, something the musketeer had explained with unflinching honesty despite the deep shame it clearly caused him.

Neither Treville nor the others held any blame on the musketeer, each knowing they would likely do the same thing had they been in his position. Brotherhood and family was everything to a musketeer and they would protect their own with the utmost fierceness.

After re-stitching the medic's wound and tending to the wounds the other men had endured the group had finally retreated to their own sleeping area's for the night, though no one was surprised when Athos settled himself down by D'Artagnan's side, instantly bringing the trembling boy close to his chest.

Both Porthos and Treville had been up since sunrise discussing their options to leave and head to Paris. They had horses at their disposal but it was a long ride back to the city and both doubted the ability of the rest of their group to remained seated the entire time… plus there was the thought that riding might do even more damage to their already battered bodies, something neither man was willing to do.

Their answer came however by the arrival of hooves thundering towards them several hours later.

Willing to hope but unwilling to risk their men both musketeers took up protective stances, ready to defend their injured to the death if it came to it.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" exclaimed a familiar voice that had both men sagging in relief and the rest of the group, barring D'Artagnan, sluggishly waking up.

"…Alain right?" grumbled Remy, his voice thick with pain both physical and emotional. "Weren't you with that Issac guy?"

This woke Favier right up as he pushed himself to his feet before stumbling over to where an out of breath Alain was dismounting his horse.

"ALAIN!" exclaimed Favier, his eyes wide with panic and fear as he desperately scanned the man's face for any sign of an answer to his unasked question.

Seeing this Alain moved quickly to embrace the battered musketeer, whispering "He's alive," quickly in his ear before stepping back.

"Remy is right," stated Treville as he stared at his soldier. "You should be at the garrison with Issac, why have you come back and left him?"

"Corbett arrived back at the garrison mere minutes after I did," explained the musketeer, not missing the relief on every person's face at the mention of the missing musketeer.

"He took one look at Issac and demanded to know what was going on… After I explained everything to him and had Doctor Pascal looking Issac over, Corbett insisted I return to you and bring you aid. He was quite determined to watch over our friend… He seems to blame himself for what happened."

Favier blinked, tears of relief threatening to spill down his cheeks even as his face contorted into an expression of confusion. "What happened was hardly his fault."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Alain with a small grin that faded when he saw D'Artagnan nestled tightly against Athos's chest. "But I couldn't just leave you all out here so I came back, brought aid with me too."

Porthos quirked an eyebrow, "You're aware you're by yourself right?"

Alain smirked, "I rode ahead. We have a couple of wagons and quite a few men. Figured you wouldn't appreciate us all storming in on you first thing in the morning after everything you've all been through."

Treville nodded, smiling with a hint of pride in his eyes, at the man. "Quite right. How far?"

"A few hours," explained Alain as he and the other settled themselves down by the small fire warming the makeshift camp. "The wagons are slowing things down. While we wait why don't you tell me all I missed… Starting with who the hell he is."


	59. Preparing To Go Home

**Evening (or in my case very very early morning) My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is later than usual I got a bit distracted from writing. But having said that I quite like how this turned out :D**

 **OVER 800 REVIEWS!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Gotta love it when Aramis faints :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos is going to try and make amends today but as to whether or not Aramis will completely forgive him I'm not too sure. I was going to have Marshall awake today but unfortunately he wont be back in properly until tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the fight. Nah Favier's going to worry for some time. Glad you liked the chapter! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Treville will be mentioning that to him today. D'Art's beginning to wake up :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry Treville will be stepping in to put an end to the fight. Athos is going to be quite protective of our pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Smooth Doggie: Thanks for the review - Oh my god, wow. Your review totally just blew me away, thank you so much for your lovely words. I hope your bed rest isn't for something too serious, though I am flattered to hear my stories are helping pass the time during it :D I completely share your sadness over the show being over, it was SUCH a good show :D Your compliments of my work had me smiling pretty much all day so thank you again for that! Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - The dispute definitely wont help but don't worry Treville's not going to let it get too bad. Hmm probably not but I couldn't deny a snuggly moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Treville will be stepping in before things get bad but Aramis being hurt will definitely help Athos make amends. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos and Aramis will make amends soon though (hopefully) Haha yep our pup is definitely back where he belongs. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Hmm i want to say he was still unconscious but I very much like your idea of "helping" him through the night lol :) Aramis is going to be stubborn with his wounds again but Porthos wont let him live down forgetting his own wounds. I can see them fighting to ride but yeah none of them are really in any position to. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Nah Alain's already met Remy and you know your a strange one ;) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I had forgotten about Corbett until I began that chapter hence why he's only just returned to the story. Couldn't resist the snuggly moment so I'm glad you liked it. Treville's patience is wearing thin at the moment so he wont be standing for Aramis and Athos fighting. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Gotta love medic mode Aramis. I figured his fussing wouldnt be something Athos would be comfortable with, especially with Porthos laughing at him, hence the pushing the attention onto Porhtos. I both loved and hated that argument scene as I wanted them to be all happy as they're all back together but I knew Athos wouldn't react well to D'Art being shot... its hard having them fight though :( The snuggly moment was something I couldn't resist adding so I'm glad you liked it :D We're going to be learning more of Issac and Favier tonight as well. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifty-Nine: Preparing To Go Home  
**

Porthos snorted at the way Alain asked his question before filling the younger man in on what he had missed since he had left with Issac, though it was clear, going by the stares Favier was sending the younger musketeer, that that particular line of conversation wouldn't last long.

"I think if you don't speak to Favier soon our dear friend is going to explode from anxiety," chuckled Aramis as he moved to sit by Porthos, wincing and letting out a small whimper of pain as his body protested every movement he made.

The sound did not go unnoticed by the group, specifically Athos, who's expression was a mix of guilt and concern, but thankfully for the medic each member of the small camp knew better than to comment on it.

"Ask away," smiled Alain, knowing he would be acting in just the same way as Favier had it been Blaise who had been so seriously injured. His brother had only come close to matching the severity of Issac's wounds once and it had almost broken the younger man, so he knew there was nothing that would stop him from trying to bring comfort to the injured man in front of him.

Favier looked like he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to ask first and as endearing and slightly amusing as it was to watch Alain knew he needed answer so just decided to start speaking.

* * *

"He has several cracked ribs, three I believe, and a couple more that are deeply bruised." Alain noticed the men around him tense as he began listing off the injured man's wounds but he paid it no mind, knowing Favier needed to know so he wouldn't be in too much of a shock when they returned to Paris.

"His face suffered quite the beating and along with being swollen and covered in bruises the skull was also fractured slightly… though Doctor Pascal is confident that with careful watch and the right amount of time recovering, it should heal with no lasting damage… The gash on his leg admittedly does had Pascal concerned as it was quite infected by the time I was able to get Issac to him. The doctor's working hard to get it under control but if it gets worse then… well… Issac might lose it."

Favier paled at this, remembering the wound vividly as it was one he had been forced to watch his brother obtain, a punishment for his refusal to kill the man he had bested in Marshall's 'arena'. _This is all my fault,_ he thought, feeling slightly sick, _If he loses the leg he'll have to leave the musketeers… he'll never forgive me!_

"Should it come to that we will not abandon him," stated Treville, almost as if he had read the panicking musketeer's mind. "Serving or not he is a musketeer, we do not abandon our own and I'm sure I can find something for him at the garrison. He will **not** lose his family as well as his leg."

Favier wasn't sure if his relief was clear on his face but the Captain's words had soothed a panic he knew would have overwhelmed him otherwise. He knew it would be a hard adjustment for Issac if he did indeed lose the leg but so long as he lived the injured musketeer Favier was sure he could help his brother through it all.

* * *

"Is that all?" Henri asked, his face pale, though from shock or his own blood loss he wasn't sure. The entire group grimaced when Alain shook his head, though before he could explain further Favier spoke up, his voice hollow and broken.

"…His back."

Alain's eyes widened and filled with sympathy as he squeezed his brother-in-arms hand reassuringly. "You saw?"

Turning his head to one side Favier answered through gritted teeth, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. "…I was made to watch."

The growl that came from Alain was a shock to everyone and spoke volumes as to how injured Issac had been that it garnered that sort of reaction.

"Alain?" Athos asked, his grip on his anger faltering as he fought with everything he had not to go and murder Marshall.

"They… They whipped him," explained the younger musketeer, fury burning bright in his eyes. "Doc said some were bad enough to reach bone and a lot are too bad that he can't stitch them so he's keeping him dosed up on pain draughts to allow him to rest and not move while they heal."

"Has…" started Favier though he seemed to falter for just a moment before continuing. "Has he woken at all?"

All eyes turned to Alain as he smiled softly at Favier, nodding. "He woke briefly on the ride back to the city. He wasn't conscious long… just long enough to ask for you as a matter of fact."

A pained look crossed Favier's face then and Alain hated himself for putting it there.

"He woke up again when Doctor Pascal was tending to his leg… he was awake for a few minutes then and… the doc decided to warn him about what could happen."

"How'd he take it?" asked Aramis, cursing himself immediately as he heard the words leave his mouth.

"With a surprising amount of strength," reassured Alain, though he was stopped from commenting further as the wagons and other men he had mentioned rode into the clearing.

* * *

"Captain," nodded Blaise as he dismounted and walked over to Treville, sparing his younger brother and protégé a look, "I see Alain found you without trouble."

"It is good to see you," nodded Treville. "Any trouble on the roads?"

Blaise shook his head, "Quiet and peaceful so I'd recommend we make the most of it while it lasts."

"We'll do one last check over their wounds and then we'll head off."

Hearing this Aramis went to stand, only to find himself back on the ground when Porthos placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"That includes you 'Mis," teased the larger man, outright laughing at the pout the medic sent his way.

"I can do this," protested Aramis, though his words fell on deaf ears as Porthos refused to let him stand, distracting him enough by insisting he checked the bullet wound on his arm, knowing that it would keep the man from continuing his protests for a few minutes at least.

* * *

"You need to make things right with Aramis," stated Treville quietly as he applied a salve to the worst of Athos's bruises, having confirmed that the bones in his broken fingers hadn't moved during the night.

"We're fine," grunted the swordsman, unable to look his Captain in the eye, knowing he was right.

While Athos knew he had been justified with the words he had said to his brother he did deeply regret the way he had said them and the hurt they had caused, especially when he noticed just how badly hurt the marksman actually was.

"Don't lie Athos it doesn't suit you," chastised Treville. "He made a mistake just like D'Artagnan did when he shot him all those days ago. You forgave him did you not? Why should Aramis be any different?"

With that Treville moved to check on D'Artagnan, the boy beginning to wake, leaving Athos alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"The stitches are **fine** Porthos," huffed Aramis as he swatted his brother's hands away from the bandage covering his recently re-stitched wound.

"'Mis you forgot about a dislocated shoulder," reminded the larger man with a teasing smirk, "Don't think I can trust your word on this."

With a sigh Aramis nodded, knowing Porthos wouldn't let them leave until he had checked him over. Only to be surprised when Athos placed his hand on Porthos's shoulder, sending the man a significant look that had him smiling and walking away to check on Remy and Marshall.

"If you've come to lecture me again do you think we could postpone until later on, its much too early to endure that right now," said the marksman in a forced light tone.

Athos flinched at his brothers words and knew Treville had been right. He had forgiven D'Artagnan for an act he had unknowing committed while injured and sick and despite, thankfully, not being fevered, Aramis too was injured and he knew he could not hold it against him.

Working in silence for several minutes Athos carefully checked over the fresh stitches in his brother's skin before covering them in a salve and then a fresh bandage.

He had just moved to put salve on his brother's bruises when he decided he needed to speak, the uncomfortable tension in the air hurting more than a string of the worst insults ever could.

"I wish to apologize," he said quietly, the words for Aramis and Aramis alone, though judging by the shocked look on his face the medic had not expected that to be what came out of his mouth.

"I let my anger at the situation control me and as such I lashed out at you. It was unfair and unjust of me and I would have you know that if I could I would take them back in a heartbeat."

Aramis wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Athos wasn't a person to apologize or admit he was wrong often so the fact he was doing so now spoke to how much he deeply regretted his actions.

"I… They were not wrong though," sighed Aramis, his voice just as quiet. "I should have paid attention."

Athos finished wiping his hands free from the remnants of the salve before using one of them to brush back a lock of his brother's hair.

"You were bleeding, in pain, had multiple threats and injured men to protect. It is understandable that the only quiet one would miss your attention. If the words D'Artagnan spoke to you after he was hit are anything to go by, he does not hate nor blame you, so I do not have the right to either… not that I had the right to begin with," he added with an apologetic smile that Aramis couldn't help but return.

"I know my words caused you pain," he added, surprising Aramis who wasn't used to him saying so much at once, especially if he was apologizing. "I understand if you can't forgive me, I just wanted you to know," and before Aramis could even think to say anything in response Athos had somehow gotten to his feet and was walking back to Treville and the others by the wagons.


	60. Making The Journey Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Loving the responses for the last chapter, I'm pretty sure most of them mentioned Issac's leg lol :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos is just worried and letting his emotions get the better of him. Don't worry though our boys will patch things up properly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Haha oh but now I'm tempted to have that happen lol. I do doubt it will happen, though who knows with me :D Yay I'm glad you liked the moments with Athos and Aramis. Things are still a little up in the air with them at the moment but don't worry they'll be back to normal soon :D I agree... As much as I would like Issac to stay if i did remove his leg I doubt he would be able to stand it for long before he got bitter and mean. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Is it bad that because of everyone's worry over Issac's leg I'm now more tempted to actually have him have his leg amputated... though I doubt it will actually happen. Issac and Favier are one of my favourites too so I'm really glad you like it :D The apology was hard for our lovely Athos but it needed to happen and now it wont be long until our boys are back to normal. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha I love the fact Porthos is being the sensible one right now :D Don't worry too much about our boys, they'll be back to normal fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Issac's recover is going to be a long and painful one but he luckily he has Favier to help him along. Favier's guilts going to hang around for a while yet but thankfully our main boys will be back to normal soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Its really tempting to make him lose the leg but I currently have no plans to do so... though who knows when it comes to me :D It's okay Aramis will have a chat with Athos regarding his apology soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I don't think he'll lose the leg but who knows with me :D Our boys will be back to normal soon I promise :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Can't believe we have over 800 reviews! thank you so much for continuing to stick with through this :D I currently have no plans to actually go through with the amputation but you never know with my evil mind :D Glad you liked Treville's moment in that chapter, I felt he would likely be getting annoyed with the tension and our boys weren't going to do anything without a nudge. I wanted to hug Athos too! don't worry Aramis will be talking to him about the apology soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty: Making The Journey Home  
**

When he made it to the wagons Athos was surprised to see D'Artagnan already settled within one. He had been confused as to the presence of a smirk on Alain's face when he approached but the answer soon came when he noticed his young protégé was awake and sending the other younger musketeer a look that was a cross between a glare and a pout.

Unable to stop himself, the swordsman let out a small chuckle at the expression of his brother's face. Unfortunately for him however, this had the unforeseen side-effect of bringing his presence to the younger man's attention.

"ATHOS!" exclaimed the Gascon as he pushed himself up on the elbow of his good arm to get a better look over the side of the wagon to his brother. "Tell him I'm fine to ride Athos," pleaded the boy and Athos fought the urge to smirk, having expected the boy's protest as soon as wagons were mentioned.

"D'Art," sighed Alain, though he too had a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "We've talked about this… You're in no condition to ride."

"I rode here, I can ride back," retorted the boy and Athos could see, from the shaking of his arm, how much his current position was hurting him.

"D'Artagnan," he started, trying to work out the best way to get the boy to do what he was told without actually ordering him to do so… something the swordsman hated doing to his brothers.

"I'm **fine** Athos," protested the Gascon, though his protests failed to hold any weight when his arm finally gave way, causing him to collapse back onto the wagon with a thud and a cry of pain.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Alain and Athos as one. The worry in their combined voices drawing Treville's attention away from the other wagon where he was helping settle Favier.

* * *

"Don't say you're fine!" snapped Athos once he was sure D'Artagnan's wounds hadn't suffered worse than a sharp jostling. His words caused the Gascon to open his mouth, ready to protest, but the swordsman cut him off before he could get a single sound out, his hand moving to cup the boy's cheek, forcing him to look him in the eye and see the truth of what he was saying.

"Coming after us was a risky move, even for you D'Artagnan and while your loyalty and hotheadedness are two things we dearly love about you I beg of you to actually listen to the what your body is screaming at you right now. You were already in a bad way before this all happened and now you have been injured further and have lost a lot of blood."

Once again D'Artagnan opened his mouth to speak. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, having never expected the words Athos was speaking to him, though Athos once again cut him off before he could get anything out.

"The blood loss alone would have you confined to the wagons for the remainder of our trip, but add in the injury you sustained to lose said blood and you have another thing coming if you think we're letting you ride… We've seen you hurt too many times lately to see you put yourself at risk when there is a safe option available to you."

D'Artagnan blinked, guilt filling him when he saw the concern and hurt in his brother's eyes. He had never given how they must have felt much thought when it came to his wounds and now he could see the answer clear as day in his mentor's eyes and it made him feel like a terrible brother for not noticing or thinking of it sooner.

"Is there a problem?" asked Treville as he moved away from the wagon containing Favier to step closer to the one containing D'Artagnan.

"No," said D'Artagnan, speaking before Athos could and settling himself into a more comfortable position within the wagon, his eyes full of apology as he looked at his mentor, who, to his delight, smiled fondly at him.

Treville watched the exchange knowing he was missing something but content enough not to push matters.

"Well then, we'll get the rest in the wagons and then we can be off," Treville said, his eyes focusing on Athos, who, much to D'Artagnan's amusement, grumbled under his breath before easing himself into the wagon and settling down beside his little brother, his hand unconsciously finding its way into the boy's hair the moment they were both settled.

Smirking at his lieutenant Treville nodded before moving to help sorting out the rest of the group.

* * *

Treville hadn't felt comfortable putting Remy in the same wagon as D'Artagnan, knowing full well the bloody history they shared. Instead he had Aramis and Remy placed in the same wagon as Favier, who had quickly drifted back off to sleep, whilst Henri, who was still too pale for the Captain's liking, was helped into the wagon and settled beside Athos.

As Porthos's wounds would not hinder his riding ability too much Treville allowed him to ride, though he ensured he remained close to the man's side for the duration of the journey just to be on the safe side.

The group managed to get half way through the first day of riding before Marshall woke up and it took each of the musketeer's control and focus not to turn around and punch the man for the insults, threats and slurs he was throwing at anyone and everyone.

Initially they had the man thrown over the back of one of the riderless horses, but when it came time to stop for a break the men were sufficiently annoyed with him that Treville decided they were going at a pace that would allow the man to walk tied up to one of the horses instead. It was a small thing but the look on Marshall's face when he was told of the new arrangement definitely helped ease the worried and frustrated minds of his men.

* * *

Treville had also been pleased to learn that they had made good time when it came to stopping for the night at the end of the first day.

It had taken the original group almost a half a day's hard ride to reach the estate when they had ridden out after the captured men and as such Treville had been hoping they would be able to make it back to Paris in two days. The small optimistic part of him was aiming for a day and a half but he was not about to push his injured men to travel harder than they could handle, especially not when he was already seeing the pain travelling had caused them clear as day on their faces.

The Captain was pleased to see however, how Aramis had gone straight to D'Artagnan as soon as they stopped for the night. He had not been blind to the tension following the pair since Aramis's shooting and nor could he contain the hope he felt building that this might be the starting point of removing said tension.

* * *

Aramis fiddled nervously with his fingers as he approached D'Artagnan, the younger man conversing lightly with Alain. Both men looked up at him as he approached and he hated himself for the nerves settling within him.

"Hey D'Art," he smiled, nerves clear even in his voice and it almost made him want to cringe. "Can we talk?"

Alain waited until D'Artagnan, who seemed as equally nervous as Aramis, nodded his agreement before standing. "I'll leave you to it," he said softly, patting Aramis lightly on the shoulder as he passed, leaving the two men alone to talk.

Aramis was glad Alain had read the scene and left on his own accord as he was sure that asking him to leave would have only have made the entire thing more awkward than it was already going to be.

"…How are you?" D'Artagnan asked quietly, surprising both himself and Aramis that he broke the awkward silence first.

The concern in the Gascon's words warmed Aramis's heart and helped ease his nerves. With only a small grimace the medic settled himself on the ground next to his brother.

"Sore," he admitted quietly, "Wagon riding does not seem to agree with my bruises at the moment unfortunately," he said lightly though his expression turned serious as he added, "Though considering I'm still alive thanks to you I figure a bit of pain is worth it."

"What about you?" he asked quietly, as he tried to prepare himself for the answer. "That shot was meant for me and I doubt you're fairing better in the wagon than I am."

D'Artagnan shrugged with his good arm. "I wanted to make things right," he admitted, his voice barely a whisper

Aramis reached over and grabbed his brother's hand in his own at this, hating that his brother was still blaming himself for what happened.

"There was nothing for you to fix," he said firmly, though there was kindness in his voice too. "You were not in your right mind, as we have repeatedly told you, I place no blame on your shoulders and I beg you to do the same."

Despite the seriousness of their conversation D'Artagnan couldn't help the next words that flowed from his lips.

"What's with everyone begging me today?" he asked with a small smirk that only grew when he answered Aramis's confused look with an explanation of the talk he and Athos had had that morning.

"Ah our brother the wordsmith," teased Aramis, making D'Artagnan chuckle and the both of them grin innocently when Athos looked over, as if he knew they were talking of him.

"Look D'Art," sighed Aramis as he lightly squeezed his brother's hand, he knew his next words weren't going to magically fix everything but he desperately hoped they would be a start. He waited until he felt the Gascon looking at him before he continued.

"The way I see it things are even now," he said pausing slightly as D'Artagnan blinked up at him in both confusion and hope. "You saving my life makes up for what happened before so lets put it behind us… please?"


	61. Close To Home

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Afraid today's chapter is probably the shortest one so far this story but I hit a bit of writers block and it's getting late now so I need to get this up and head to bed.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I must say I'm a fan of the fall into a pigsty idea but I don't think they're near one at the minute. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos definitely should know how stubborn their brother is by now that's for sure, though Athos's words have made him think which is a good thing :D Don't worry about Marshall too much he wont be around much longer :D

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the sweetness, we've got more of that coming in later chapters. I would have loved to have seen more D'Art hurt-comfort moments in the show too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was almost tempting to let D'Art try and get on the horse but I didn't have it in me to hurt him more... don't worry that vanished fairly quickly lol :D D'Art's still a little awkward with his brothers but things will be good again soon. Hmmm good point, I want Issac for the next one, maybe we wont make him lose his leg. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Things are a little awkward but will get back to normal soon... He could go after them but there are others he could target... both Treville and Porthos aren't that injured :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I don't think he'll ever learn that, but maybe Athos's words will help :) D'Art's guilt is still there though it has faded by quite a lot. I have a plan for the last bit of it don't worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I don't envy him either :) Glad you liked their chat it was a lot of fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well consider what happened to our lovely pup in my last story I think he's gotten off quite easy in this one :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well our boy's a stubborn one :) Athos's words have definitely made out boy think. Porthos is definitely quite pleased with the fact that he's the only one riding :) I've got some bonding moments planned for a few chapters time so we have that to look forward too :D Well they might have reason to be harsher very soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you enjoyed the brotherly moments, they were fun to right and cute to picture :) Our stubborn boy definitely has a lot to think about now thanks to both of them. I love childish-D'Art too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-One: Close To Home  
**

"Please," whined a voice making the men around him smirk with amusement, especially at the look he received from his companion in return.

"No," stated Athos with an unimpressed look on his face, though on the inside he was finding the sight as amusing as the rest of them.

"Oh come on Athos," whined Porthos as he edged his horse closer to the side of the wagon Athos and D'Artagnan were on, the latter doing his best to smother the grin that was threatening to form from the conversation going on between his brothers, much to Porthos's delight and amusement.

"I'm not giving you permission to beat Marshall," sighed Athos, the unimpressed look still present on his face.

"One punch then," bargained Porthos with a wide toothy grin.

"No Porthos."

"But it'll shut him up!" whined the larger man with an overly dramatic huff that succeeded in making not only D'Artagnan but also several of the other men chuckle.

Athos's eyebrow rose as he stared down his brother from inside the wagon. "He shut up when the Captain had him gagged."

Porthos grin turned more devilish at that but he quickly returned his focus to his brother.

"Yeah but I can still hear him!"

As if on cue the sound of muffled curses and insults thrown their way after through the gag tied around the man's face.

"SHUT IT!" snapped the men of the regiment as one, making Remy, the only non musketeer member besides Marshall burst out with a bark of laughter, making the men around him smirk and making Marshall give him a dark look that instantly reminded him of the look Quentin had sent him when he tried to kill him.

Aramis noticed the instant sombering of his companion but before he could offer more than a reassuring hand squeeze Porthos was back to trying to persuade Athos.

"See! Come on Athos, one punch that's all it would take!"

This time Athos couldn't stop himself and let out a small, almost inaudible chuckle. Smirking he raised an eyebrow as he stared at his brother. "You sound confident about that."

Porthos responded with a smirk on his own as he nodded, "I took out that red guard the other week with one punch, I can do it to him too."

"What was that about a red guard Porthos?" frowned Treville as he turned in the saddle to look at the now incredibly sheepish looking musketeer, both men fully aware of the amused looks they were getting from the rest of their traveling party.

"Nothing Captain," replied Porthos in the most innocent tone he could manage under his Captain's piercing stare.

Treville held his gaze for a few more seconds before scoffing lightly under his breath and turning away, figuring that as long as it hadn't and didn't cross his desk then he didn't need to worry about it, he trusted not only Athos to keep his friends in line but also Porthos's restraint, he was not a man who would continue the assault once his opponent was down.

Despite his intentions to remain impartial to the stare down that had just happened Athos couldn't help but chuckle at the relieved look on his brother's face as their Captain turned his focus elsewhere. Not that he blamed his brother for being relieved, Treville could instill the fear of god in a person within seconds if he was angry enough and knocking out a red guard in public was definitely something that could make him that angry.

"Keep it up and I'll mention the one you punched too," threatened Porthos under his breath making Athos silence and glare at him while D'Artagnan grinned brightly at the sight.

* * *

For his spot near the end of the group Marshall couldn't stop glaring at the smug musketeers while internally planning how he would both hurt them and get away if and when he got his hands free from the rope binding them.

He had been working on them since he first woke up and found them tied and he could tell they were beginning to get some give in them but he was also acutely aware of how close to Paris they were now getting and he knew his chances of getting out of the city with his head still intact and his heart beating if he was brought there.

It was hard work trying to escape, as he didn't want the musketeer catching on to what he was doing until he was free and making his move. He had seen the dark looks in their eyes and knew that each and every man surrounding him was just waiting and praying for him to give them a reason to attack and likely kill him, something he was not going to do if he could help it.

Cursing both his predicament and himself for letting it happen Marshall returned to glaring at the musketeers and discretely working on his ropes, fighting hard not to outwardly smirk when he felt the fraying material give a little more.

* * *

Treville was not happy. He had forgotten, when deciding on the route to take to get back to Paris, that this particular stretch of road was not in the best condition and he feared what the jostling would do to the injured men in the wagons.

Unlike horses that could easily maneuver around potholes and other obstacles, the wagons were clunky and any sharp changes of direction would only hurt those resting inside more.

The road had been getting progressively worse the more they road and he knew his men had been doing their best to handle the pain but the next stretch was the worst yet and he hated himself for not having remembered this beforehand.

"Everyone stay focused," he ordered, as he turned in his saddle to address his men, particularly those in charge of steering the wagons. "Road's pretty bad ahead so wagons watch where your going and everyone else do your best to stay out of their way until we get past this stretch."

* * *

Marshall smirked outwardly this time, unable to help himself. This was exactly the sort of distraction he had been hoping for. With the group focused heavily on getting the wagons through while causing the least about of pain, the guard around him would be looser, allowing the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the newly found slack in his ropes.

* * *

"How ya doing whelp?" asked Porthos with no small amount of concern in his voice as he watched his younger brother bite his lip to silence a cry of pain as the wagon hit another pothole and he found himself hating the fact that King Louis was more interested in hosting parties and events then spending the money fixing the roads into the city.

"…Been… Better," replied the boy weakly, gasping in pain as the wagon knocked about just enough to force his healing hip against the side of it. Aramis and Treville had both done what they could to pad out his bandage in hope of preventing some of the pain if he, like he just did, knocked it against something, but it did little and the pain was still enough to cause tears to prickle in the corners of his eyes.

Hating to see his brother in pain Porthos thought quickly before twisting in his saddle to pull out his blanket from his saddlebag. When he had it in hand he turned back to D'Artagnan, the boy too lost in his pain to even see what his brother was doing.

Working as quickly and gently as he could Porthos place the rolled up blanket next to the Gascon's hip, hoping it might help prevent some of the pain if and wen the wagon jostled again.

"T-Thanks," smiled D'Artagnan weakly as soon as the pain had receded enough for him to think clearly and understand what Porthos had done. The larger man merely smiled and gently ruffled the younger man's hair, ignoring his weak shouts of protests before he left the Gascon with Henri and Athos and moved to Aramis's wagon.

* * *

"How's it going over here 'Mis?" he asked softly, once again hating the looks of pain on the men's faces that they couldn't hide.

"We're… currently debating whether… we can use this experience… to petition the King for better roads," remarked Aramis in between short gasps or hisses of pain.

"You really think he'd listen?"

Aramis shrugged though he regretted the moment instantly. "Probably not," he sighed, "Still a nice thought though."

"Just don't mention me to him," grimaced Remy, "Doubt a bandit's opinion on road quality will go over well."

Both Aramis and Porthos chuckled at the mental image that created and quickly the group settled into a easy string of banter that helped the injured members focus on something other than their pain.

* * *

Marshall watched the larger musketeer, hate burning in his eyes as he observed him joke and laugh with his friends. The man was getting too close to him for his liking but luckily he was now ready to enact his plan.


	62. Marshall

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I only had just over an hour to write it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I want to give him a hug too! Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Both the cliff and pigsty idea were tempting but hopefully you don't hate what I decided to do. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked Porthos attempting to persuade Athos, that whole banter scene was a lot of fun to write :D Marshall is definitely about to make his move and I hope you like what I decided to do with him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I'm glad to hear you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry Porthos will be okay. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Glad to have you back :) How was your trip home? Don't worry Marshall's plan wont seriously injure anyone. The whole Porthos/Athos scene was a lot of fun to write so I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - I was tempted to have him hurt more today but decided against it so you don't have to worry about our pup today. Marshall's plans will definitely change as Porthos could easily overpower him if he tried. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha Treville's like a stern father at times :D Figure he's got enough paperwork to do without intentionally adding to it by pushing matters like that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Nope no punching for Porthos. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the Marshall scenes, I wanted to create a bit of drama before we get into today's chapter. Writing Porthos's playful side, particularly was a lot of fun to write so I'm glad to hear you enjoyed reading it. I felt a bit bad for hurting D'Art more but that went away fairly quickly lol :D The Porthos/D'Art moment produced such a cute mental image that I couldn't resist adding it in. Hope you like what I've decided on for Marshall. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I loved writing the banter between Porthos and Athos so I'm really happy you liked reading it :) Porthos's moment with D'Art gave me such a cute mental image that I couldn't resist :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Two: Marshall  
**

Marshall knew that, with his hands free, he only had a short matter of time before someone noticed.

Scanning the groups for the best target, he couldn't help but smirk when one of the men ended up walking quite close to him. Knowing he wouldn't get another chance like he had at that second, he made a small noise that was just enough to get the musketeer's attention.

"ALAIN!" screamed one of the men, having noticed the unsuspecting musketeer get caught in an unrelenting chokehold.

His shout brought everyone else's attention over to the pair and, had the situation not be so important and serious Marshall was sure he would have burst out laughing at the deadly look Blaise was sending him.

Alain on the other hand was finding nothing funny about the whole situation as he desperately tried to get free, or at the very least get the grip on him loosen enough so he could get more than a small mouthful of air.

* * *

"Let him go Marshal," demanded Treville as he rode through the middle of the group to stand near his captured man. Tensions were high and the Captain knew that many of his men were just waiting on his signal to do something, but he feared what might happen to Alain if he was freed so violently as they had no way of knowing if Marshall had somehow gotten ahold of a weapon.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see D'Artagnan weakly fighting the hold Porthos had on the Gascon's shoulder.

Alain and D'Artagnan had been fast friends ever since the latter joined the regiment and it was killing the Gascon to see one of his beloved friend in such a dangerous and volatile situation.

Treville had noticed the looks Marshall had been sending Porthos's way and was, despite how horrid it sounded, grateful it hadn't been him who had been taken, though he reasoned it was likely the larger musketeer's strength that had Marshall moving onto a different target.

"Now why would I do that?" sneered Marshall, tightening his hold on the still struggling Alain just enough to make the boy whimper in pain and panic.

* * *

"Because if you don't I **will** end you," snarled a voice full of deadly promise.

Despite his rapidly diminishing oxygen Alain's ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice.

"….B-Blaise" he rasped out, regretting it instantly as he felt both his lung and throat burn.

Blaise's eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice coming from his protégé and brother and he took a step forward, raising the arm holding his rifle and aiming it right at Marshall's head, for once thankful of his baby brother's short stature as it gave him something to aim at without risking injury to the captured musketeer.

"I wont ask again Marshall," he growled, his voice taking on a dark and deadly tone that sent shivers down the backs of several other musketeers such as Treville and Favier. "Let. Him. Go."

"Hmmm," mused Marshall as he pretended to think about it for a moment before he smirked and once again tightened his hold on the boy in his arms, knowing full well he was very close to passing out. Not wanting that to happen he held the newly tightened hold for a moment or two more before loosening it a fraction, allowing the boy to get more than a gasp of air into his lungs.

"I think not," he smirked, "Not when this brat is my ticket out of here. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to let you take me to Paris."

"Think about what you're doing Marshall," implored Treville as he noticed Blaise's grip on his rifle tighten as well as D'Artagnan's own struggles increase.

"I have Captain," spat Marshall, his eyes narrowing into a glare at the work Captain. "And I've decided that I don't wish to visit our country's great capitol."

"But instead you'd like the entire musketeer regiment hunting you down?" asked Treville with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice. "That's if you even managed to outrun the men here, who are only holding back from killing you right now because of **my** words… There's no end here that works in your favour Marshall, you either die here or we leave you to the judgment of His Majesty, King Louis."

Marshall snarled at this, his eyes rapidly scanning the area and noticing that the man was telling the truth as several members of the regiment, including those injured and confined to a wagon, had weapons trained on him and he knew there would be no getting out of this now.

Deciding he had one last card to play, Marshall removed a dagger from Alain's belt, making the musketeer and those watching tense with anticipation.

Resting the blade against Alain's throat Marshall lifted his gaze to smirk dangerously at Treville, his smirk growing when he heard the small, almost inaudible whimper that escaped his hostage the second the blade touched his skin.

Treville opened his mouth to say something else, most likely another attempt to talk the man down, when a shot rang through the air.

* * *

Most of the men remained frozen in surprise at the sound but Blaise was dropping his now smoking rifle and striding towards the pair as Marshall crumpled to the ground, his weight bringing Alain down with him, a small shout of pain leaving the younger man's lips as he was pulled to the floor.

"Alain!" exclaimed Blaise as he reached his little brother's side. He quickly shoved the now dead form of Marshall of the younger man before twisting Alain's head to the side to see if the blood staining one side of his throat was his… To his horror it was, although the wound causing it wasn't very deep. It was likely that as the pair had fallen, the dagger that had previously been at the boy's throat lightly dug into the younger musketeer's skin, drawing enough blood to be worrying but not enough to require stitch work.

Alain was gasping for breath as he weakly reached out for his brother, his hands latching onto the man's shirt and tightening with all the strength he had left as he fought his body's urge to pass out.

"Look at me," demanded Blaise softly as he cupped the boy's face in his hands, his worried eyes scanning the younger man's face for any other sign of distress. When he was sure his protégé was back with them he helped the younger man to his feet and over to the wagon containing D'Artagnan, knowing the Gascon had been just as scared as he had been for the younger man's safety.

"Are you okay?" asked D'Artagnan, his voice full of both relief and worry as Blaise helped settle Alain on the edge of the wagon before leaving to get supplies to clean the wound on Alain's neck.

Alain opened his mouth to respond but was met by the familiar burning in his throat, causing him to whimper in pain.

"You're going to be sore for a while Alain," soothed Treville who had come over with Blaise as the musketeer returned to his brother's side. The Captain took one look at the boy before passing over his canteen, letting the man take a long drink of the cooling liquid before he turned his focus to Blaise.

"I don't recall giving you permission to shoot," he said, raising an eyebrow at the man. "There was a chance we could talk him down and take him to Paris for judgment."

Blaise, despite knowing full well whom he was talking to, snorted. "There was **no** way he was going to let us take him to Paris alive Captain and you know it. The only thing I regret about my shot is that I aimed at his head. Bastard should have been made to suffer for what he put our brothers through; instead I gave him a quick death."

Treville raised an eyebrow at the tone Blaise was speaking to him in and though he would never admit it he was slightly proud of how Blaise handled the whole situation. The musketeer was right, Marshall would never have surrendered back to them and had they drawn it out longer more of his men could have been injured and Alain could have lost his life.

"Next time, wait," he grunted before turning to the rest of his men and ordering them to take a ten minute break while Alain was tended to.

* * *

"We only have a few more hours ride to get back to the city but I don't like how hard you fell to the floor," said Treville softly as his attention returned to the two men before him, the younger one now watching him with curious eyes. "We don't have room in the wagon's for you so I want you to ride with Blaise for the rest of the journey just to be on the safe side. After everything you've been through today the last thing you need is to be falling off of your horse because you've got a mild concussion."

For a moment it looked like the younger man would protest but to Treville's surprise he instead, just sighed and nodded, not yet able to speak as his throat rested from the damage done to it not even an hour earlier.

When the ten minutes were up the men were back on their horses and back on the path, each eager to return home and be done with this whole ordeal.

* * *

Reaching the city gates the whole group let out a collective sigh of relief and many couldn't contain their smiles at being home once again. Only for that relief to fade minutes later as a couple members of the city guard blocked their paths.

"Gentlemen," said Treville with only a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What can we do for you?"

"King's orders I'm afraid Treville," explained one of the guards, an apologetic look in his eyes. "His Majesty ordered us to ensure you went to the palace as soon as you returned to the city."

Barely managing to hold back his sigh Treville nodded. "Let me see my men off and I'll head over."

The guards shook their heads, confusing the musketeers'.

"He wanted all the men returning to head to the palace not just you Captain Treville."

This time Treville was unable to hide his frustration and annoyance. "I have several men in need of medical attention. Are you telling me I have to withhold as the King wishes to see **all** of us?"

The guard nodded.

Not bothering to hide his sigh now Treville turned back to his men. "Let's head to the palace then. I have no idea what His Majesty may want but the sooner we find out the sooner we can get our injured to the infirmary.


	63. Royal Summons

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry but this another short one. I was falling asleep writing this so I figured it was best to end it while it still made some sort of sense.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Don't worry they wont be waiting too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry Louis wont be keeping them too long, I think he's only popped up again because I quite like writing him, although he does have a good moment in today's chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Haha I know, such a pity :) I have a feeling Louis was just missing Treville lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. Oh I do so love scaring you all :D Hmm If it helps Louis does have a good moment that might help redeem him a little bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Glad you thought so, I was tempted to drag it out a bit but he needed to die. I loved D'Art trying to help. Technically he doesn't have to see them right away, he's just being his usual annoying self. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Yeah Blaise is very protective over Alain. We're getting a brief Remy/Louis today so we have that to look forward to. Yeah don't blame you, the weather's been crappy lately and I can only imagine how annoying a daily commute to London is. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha Personally i think Louis might have just missed Treville lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I did figure it was probably you, because as you said you're lovely enough to review every chapter :D Glad you're happy Marshall's gone. Not much drama in this one but I do have some planned for our lovely pup coming soon :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Nah you're not evil, I was tempted to drag it out but he needed to die. Don't worry Louis wont keep them too long and he does have a good moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WolfOfHiddenMoons: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm so happy you love my OC's I have so much fun writing them so it always makes my day to know people enjoy reading them. Louis wont be keeping them too long as Anne will be there to reign him in a bit. Alain is a year or two older than D'Artagnan but is still younger than the rest of the regiment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - This is for a previous chapter but I'll respond here anyway. I do enjoy bringing in a bit of suspense in right at the end of a chapter and yeah our boys definitely aren't enjoying the state of the roads. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha :D Well Louis is having one small redeeming moment today so you have that to enjoy :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry about feeling bad, I was tempted to have his death dragged out a bit but decided against it, he needed to die :) Louis's fun to write though I feel he's appearing again as he's missing Treville lol :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yep, Marshall definitely got what was coming to him after targeting our boys so much :D I really wanted Blaise and Alain to have a similar relationship to Athos and D'Art so I'm really happy it came across that way :D Blaise was down right furious, no one messes with his brother :D Yay I'm really glad you're loving the OC's, they're a whole load of fun to write and cute to picture so I'm relieved you enjoy reading them. Haha love how everyone's already annoyed with Louis :D although he does have a small redeeming moment in todays chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love You All!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Three: Royal Summons  
**

Treville pushed down his anger as he and his men pulled into the palace grounds.

The injured men had garnered more than a few inquisitive looks from the general populace and the Captain hated the fact that instead of getting the treatment and rest they needed, his men were being like they were in some kind of exhibit.

"Any idea as to why the King wants all of us Captain?" asked Athos as the injured members of the group were being helped out of their wagons, each of them doing what they could to stop the grimaces and hisses of pain from showing just how much pain they were feeling.

"I am assuming he wants to know why we've been gone so long," shrugged Treville. "Hopefully he wont keep us too long, let's get going."

* * *

Thankfully for the men it seemed like Treville's words were true as King Louis entered the main throne room a mere ten minutes after the musketeers themselves arrived, followed by Queen Anne, who's eyes widened in concern over the amount of injured men before them.

"Finally," exclaimed Louis as he all but collapsed into his throne. His own eyes widened momentarily at the amount of men before him and the injuries they seemed to be sporting before his attention once again returned to Treville.

"Where have you and your men been Treville, it does not send a good image to visiting noble delegates when the monarch's own regiment is depleted more than half!"

Several of the injured men looked ready to pounce on the King for his words, especially after all the pain they had gotten through but they were able to keep their composure as Treville explain best he could what had occurred.

"And your men?" asked Anne worriedly at the end of the explanation, her worried eyes fixing onto one musketeer in particular for a moment or two longer than the rest. "Are they well?"

Treville smiled gently at the sincere worry in his Queen's voice. "Some are in need of seeing the physician but the rest will be fine after a long rest, thank you Your Majesty."

"What of Quentin and this Marshall character?" demanded Louis as he lounged in his throne.

"Quentin was killed during our rescue mission when he was trying to kill several of my men, most of which were already injured and Marshall was in custody for most of the journey back to Paris, unfortunately he was able to escape his restraints and held one of my men hostage… We had no choice but to kill him then as well."

"Great now maybe we can get to why I asked you here," huffed Louis and it took everything in the musketeer Captain not to sigh or roll his eyes.

"That would be appreciated Your Majesty," nodded Treville, hoping that whatever the issue was that it was something he could help with fairly quickly. "As I said, some of my men are in need of medical attention."

Ignoring the latter half of Treville's words, Louis straightened in his seat. "I want to know why it is only just coming to my attention that you have a man locked in your holding cell? If he has indeed committed a crime then he should be in the bastille or something while he awaits a trial not being held in a musketeer holding cell."

Treville grimaced, especially when he saw D'Artagnan wince in the corner of his eyes though he couldn't help the stab of irritation that shot through him. **This** was why the King had denied his men the care they needed, why they were being summoned to the palace before even stepping a foot into the city.

He knew they were going to have to deal with Antoine sooner rather than later but Treville had been attempting to find a way that would not hurt his young soldier, especially given the rather shaky mindset the boy had been in lately.

"It is a private family matter Your Majesty," explained Treville. "I wanted to wait until D'Artagnan was well enough to sit through a trial and see justice done before bringing it to your attention."

Louis blinked before turning his focus onto his newest musketeer. "Family?"

D'Artagnan nodded sharply, feeling the tears of betrayal stinging his eyes. "My uncle Your Majesty. He orchestrated the attack on my village which saw many dead and the rest Captured by Quentin and his men."

Both royals looked shocked to hear the man was D'Artagnan's uncle as well as the part the man had played in the destruction of Lupiac, an act that was beginning to reach as far as the city.

In a rare display of maturity and sympathy Louis rose from his chair, his eyes never leaving the younger musketeer. "I will send my guards around to collect him within the hour and you have my word that I will see justice done for the crimes he was committed against you and your village and I will see to it that help is offered to any survivor of the attack that needs help relocating."

Blinking back tears at the promise he could hear in King Louis words D'Artagnan quickly let his head fall to his chest as he attempted a bow. "You have my most sincere thanks Your Majesty," he said quietly, emotion heavy and thick in his voice.

* * *

"Who is that in your group Treville?" asked Louis, his eyes fixing onto a now nervous Remy, who looked to be trying to subtly hide behind Aramis to avoid the King's attention. "He's no musketeer."

The bandit knew that all it would take was one word from any of the men he was currently surrounded by and his life would be over. He would be dragged away in irons before he could ever plead his case, which was why he was so surprised not only by who spoke up but also the words he used.

"A survivor My Lord, from Lupiac," explained D'Artagnan, his voice gaining strength despite his body quickly fading. The Gascon focused all his attention on the King, doing his best to ignore the shocked looks he was receiving from those who already knew or had figured out who Remy truly was.

"I wasn't sure if my word and a pocket watch would be enough to ensure Antoine D'Artagnan pays for his crimes and Remy was kind enough to volunteer to speak up so that those who suffered because of my uncle could receive the justice they deserve."

Louis's eyes softened slightly as he returned his gaze to the only non-musketeer in the group. "You have our apologies for your loss," he offered, not noticing the still stunned expression on Remy's face.

"T-T-Thank you Your Majesty," stammered Remy, too focused on D'Artagnan's surprise defense of him to really take in anything else.

* * *

"Husband dearest," said Anne, her voice soft as it cut through the conversation Louis was having with an increasingly irate Treville.

The King was talking about things that his men didn't need to there for and he could already see the pain it was causing many of them to even stay standing, in fact several members, including D'Artagnan and Favier, were subtly being held upright by other, non-injured members of the group.

When Louis's attention switched to Anne's at the sound of her voice she smiled softly at him before continuing. "Perhaps this is a conversation for another time? Captain Treville's men should really be seeing a physician."

Louis blinked, apparently having forgotten this fact and quickly nodded, "Yes of course, we can continue this another time Treville, you and your men are dismissed."

After a few goodbyes and bows to the royal couple the group is once again on their way back to the regiment, each of them slightly annoyed that they were summoned to the palace for something that could have easily have waited until either later or the following day.

* * *

The rest of the regiment met the group, quite enthusiastically, as soon as they pulled up at the gates of the garrison, though Treville was quick to order them to clear the way so they could get the wagons as close to the infirmary as possible.

Those who were not injured and in need of treatment branched off from the group to rejoin their brothers and instantly began explaining what had happened and who was injured and how.

"Doctor Pascal!" exclaimed Treville as he kicked open the infirmary door before entering with an irritable Athos pressed against his side as he helped the stubborn man walk.

Within seconds an exhausted looking physician entered the main room, his eyes widening at the men standing before him.

"Get them on the beds," instructed the doctor quickly as he began rapidly checking over each of the men, trying to find out who was the one needing help the most.

"I've sent one of my men to find Doctor Reynard," explained Treville. "Hopefully you wont be working alone for much longer though we will help with whatever we can."

Pascal smiled gratefully, glad help was coming as he moved onto the next person, mentally cataloging their injuries.

"If your men can get me a couple of buckets of water, one hot one cold I would appreciate it."

Treville nodded before leaving to order his men to do just that. With at least seven men in the infirmary the Captain knew it was going to be a long night for all of them.


	64. Medical Aid

**Evening My Lovelies!**

 **You'll (hopefully) be happy to know that today's chapter is significantly longer than the last several chapters have been.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Not much else to say lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yep lets have some medical moments. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah he was slightly redeemed for doing that... slightly :) I was going to have Aramis cover but figured it'd mean more coming from D'Art. We'll be getting back to Antoine fairly soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Unfortunately Louis doesn't have much sense. It was going to be Aramis who covered but I have an idea for a moment between Remy and D'Art coming up in a later chapter. Our boys are definitely grateful for Anne. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the chapter. Our boys wouldn't turn Remy in once D'Art protected him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter62) It would indeed have been Alain's death and I love him too much to kill him off. It was tempting to have Aramis shoot him but I liked the idea of Blaise's protectiveness coming into play. (chapter63) I was originally going to have Louis be angry with them but I couldn't do that to them after all I've put the poor men through. Glad you liked D'Art saving Remy, the two will be having a moment in a later chapter I'm looking forward to writing. Aramis definitely wont be much help and poor Pascal's quite exhausted. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah but spoiled Louis is fun to write :) Glad you liked that D'Art saved Remy, they're gonna have a moment in a later chapter which I'm looking forward to writing. Glad you're looking forward to what's coming next :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis's not really thought things through. Anne was definitely watching Aramis :) though she is looking after all of them today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it and that you enjoyed D'Art saving Remy. Queens Anne having another nice moments today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis reasons were selfish (as if we expected anything different) though I did enjoy having him have a moment of seriousness when he addressed D'Artagnan. Anne's having another kind moment today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I wasn't sure if to have Louis help Lupiac or not but I wanted to redeem him slightly given how he hurt the men by summoning them while preventing them getting medical aid. Remy might be growing on D'Art a bit and I'm looking forward to writing the moment I'm planning for the two of them in a later chapter. Remy is definitely trying to be good, which we'll see more of in a later chapter. Anne's having another kind moment today :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Four: Medical Aid I  
**

"Treville!" called a voice, startling the musketeer Captain from where he was giving his men several orders for what needed bringing to the infirmary.

Turning to face the source of the voice Treville couldn't help but slightly sag in relief. "Doctor Reynard," he nodded, a grateful smile appearing on his face. "It is good to see you, thank you for coming on such short notice.

Reynard nodded, walking quickly to stand in front of the Captain, the two men immediately heading to the infirmary. "The summons sounded urgent, what's going on?"

During the walk to the infirmary Treville filled him in on the situation his men were facing as quickly as possible. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched the doctor tense in anger at what he was describing and felt himself relax in the knowledge his men were in good hands.

In his youth Reynard had been part of the musketeer regiment himself and often took on the role Aramis had now claimed as a medic. Unfortunately for the man he had been injured during a mission near ten years into his services, which left him unable to continue. Motivated to still be of help to his brothers in the regiment Reynard quickly devoted himself to studying medicine and immediately offered his services to the Captain as soon as he was qualified to do so.

Reynard's history with the regiment meant he still treasured and upheld the beliefs and codes its members lived by and so to see so many of the men injured only made him more motivated to help in whatever way he could.

* * *

"Doctor Pascal," greeted Reynard as he smiled softly to his old friend despite the grim situation. "Where do you need me?"

Pascal practically sagged with relief at seeing another set of trained hands. Straightening from where he had been examining Aramis he returned his friend's smile.

"I've just finished doing a cursory examination of the men, I'll give you a quick run down of their injury then I want to start moving them to appropriate rooms, those that are significantly or seriously injured are going to find no rest in the main room."

Reynard nodded, understanding and agreeing completely with his friend's analysis. "Walk me through what we're dealing with and lets get started."

Seeing things were well in hand in the infirmary Treville left to attend to the rest of his men, not wanting get in the doctors way and end up delaying help to his men even more than it already had been.

"We'll update you with news as soon as we have some to give Treville," called Pascal just as Treville was leaving the room and his words caused a grateful smile to light up the tired Captain's face as he nodded once before continuing to leave.

* * *

"Sir!" called a voice, pulling Treville's attention from his almost obsessive watching of the infirmary door. It had been just over an hour since he left the doctors to work in peace and since then, aside from ordering his men to keep out unless absolutely necessary, he had found himself unable to tear his gaze away from the door, desperately wanting news on his men.

Turning to the source Treville felt his eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

Standing before him was one of the palace messengers and right behind him was a cart full of what appeared to be supplies.

"What… What is all this?"

The messenger stood forward, a genuine smile gracing his face. "My Lady, Queen Anne, wished to know that your injured men would receive the best care possible to ensure a speedy recovery. She sends these supplies with her wishes for their health and states that should you require anything more, you only need ask."

Treville blinked at the cart before another grateful smile appeared on his face. "Please pass my deepest thanks to Her Majesty, I will ensure these are put to good use and I will inform my men, when they wake, of their Queen's wishes for their quick recovery."

The messenger smiled and nodded, bowing slightly before turning to exit the garrison, leaving a still surprised Treville in his wake.

"…Captain?" said Blaise hesitantly, the sound of his voice pulling Treville from his stupor.

"Get this to the infirmary now!"

* * *

"Please," begged Favier, tears building in his eyes as he stared imploringly at Doctor Pascal who was checking he was okay to be moved.

"He's resting, he's suffered a lot and the infection's taking a lot out of him. He wont even be awake if I let you in there," explained the doctor, his heart clenching in sympathy for the musketeer before him.

"I don't care," replied Favier stubbornly. "I **need** to see him, please!"

Hearing this Reynard looked up from where he had been quietly conversing with D'Artagnan.

"It's not a terrible idea," he stated, rising from his chair to move to Favier's bed, doing his best to ignore the hopeful expression on the man's face. When Pascal looked to him in confusion he continued his explanation.

"Their bond is clearly a strong one and I have no doubt Favier here would recover a lot quicker if he wasn't stressing over his worry for his friend and it might even do Issac some good to have him there as well. There's room in there to fit another bed, they can watch over each others recovery and it'd save us from having this discussion every time we see one of them."

By this point Favier was nodding frantically, hope filling his chest as he listened to the doctor's words. He had been hoping just to simply see Issac at least once before Pascal moved him to whatever room he was to spend his recovery in but if there was a chance to stay in the same room as Issac… well that was something he desperately wanted and he couldn't help but stare at Doctor Pascal as he anxiously awaited his decision.

Sighing Pascal nodded, cursing his soft heart but understanding the logic behind the decision. "Very well you can stay in his room, but if I find the arrangement is becoming detrimental to either of you I will have you moved is that understood?"

"Absolutely, thank you!"

* * *

"Favier!" exclaimed a clearly exhausted Corbett as he stumbled out of his seat, started at both the arrival and condition of his friend. He quickly moved to help the men move the additional bed into the room before tentatively trying to help settle Favier into it, all without looking the man in the eye.

"How are you doing Corbett?" asked Favier tiredly, the move having sapped him of some of his strength. Initially he had thought his focus would be on Issac alone but that was before he saw Corbett and Alain's words of the man blaming himself rushed to the forefront of his mind.

Corbett looked exhausted and the deep, dark circles around his eyes corroborated that fact, as did the man's disheveled hair and clothes. What was even more alarming to the musketeer however, was the paleness of the man's skin.

Corbett blinked, clearly surprised to have even been given any thought. "I…I'm fine."

Snorting Favier barely contained his grimace as he tried to find a comfortable position to rest in that didn't aggravate his many wounds. "Corbett," he said softly, his voice pulling the man's guilt-filled gaze from the unconscious Issac. "You're making yourself sick. What happened to Issac… to the others and me… None of that is your fault, you know that right?"

Corbett's head twisted to the side, his eyes screwing shut as his hands tightened into fists as he tried to contain his brewing outburst.

Favier however had seen this happen before and knew it was only a matter of time until his friend could no longer contain himself and so he was prepared to wait the man out.

"OF COURSE ITS MY FAULT!" exclaimed Corbett some ten minutes later. " **I'm** the one who suggested we split up! Both of you were against it, **I** convinced you, that automatically makes anything that happened as a result of that **MY** fault!"

"Your reasoning for splitting up was sound and we had very little time to evaluate other options. The only thing that would have come from us not splitting up would be all three of us kidnapped… Trust me Marshall was stubborn and patient enough to bide his time if something didn't happen totally according to plan."

"You don't know that!" cried Corbett, guilt-filled tears streaming down his cheeks. "With the three of us together the whole kidnapping might not have even happened. You wouldn't be in so much pain and Issac… I-Issac might not be about to lose his leg…"

"He's **not** losing the leg!" snarled Favier, determination and assuredness mixed with anger in his voice. His tone making Corbett stop mid rant and stare wide eyed at him.

"Issac held strong not matter what that bastard and his men did to him," explained Favier, his anger cooling as rapidly as it appeared. "If he can remain strong after all that, there's no way he's going to let an infection get the better of him and cost his the career and brotherhood he loves."

* * *

It was several hours later that saw a nervous looking D'Artagnan watching anxiously as Doctor Reynard worked his way through treating him and his two bothers, the three of the having been given one of the large rooms to recover in as the Doctor knew the 'inseparable's' reputation all too well.

Reynard had already finished with Aramis, having deemed the medic to be in surprisingly good condition considering what had happened to him. The gunshot wound in his chest caused the doctor a bit of concern for the pain it must be causing the man, despite Aramis's attempts to hide it.

The doctor was now finishing up with Athos, having praised Porthos for the care he had taken off his friend as much of what he had done had held up during the traveling and so did not need redoing, saving Reynard a lot of time and Athos a lot of pain.

Much to Aramis and D'Artagnan's delight the larger man had blushed furiously at the praise before cursing both his brothers out and storming out of the room declaring he was going to see about getting them all some food.

* * *

"You should not have left," said Reynard quietly, startling D'Artagnan from his thoughts, he had been so wrapped up in them he hadn't noticed the doctor finish with Athos and move over to him, though he did not miss the way Porthos, the only one of his brothers still currently awake, was clearly trying to eavesdrop on the conversation whilst also giving them the illusion of a private talk.

"They needed me," explained D'Artagnan quietly, all the love he felt for his brothers seeping out of those words as he fought the urge to look over at them, knowing full well that Porthos would see that as an invitation and he wasn't sure yet if he was comfortable with the idea of any of his brothers seeing the mess he was.

"You needed you," sighed Reynard as he catalogued the list of injuries the boy had and their condition.

"How did your arm handle your adventure?" asked Reynard, his voice quietly and betraying the man's curiosity about the musketeer's condition. He had not yet actually seen the burn but from what had been described to him it was extensive, slow to heal and was causing the Gascon no small amount of pain, something that appeared to be true when he noticed the boy tense at his enquiry.

Noticing the uncomfortable looks he was discreetly sending Porthos's way Reynard was quick to order the man come to his office so he could check the arm out and give the boy privacy should the results not be what they were hoping.

Porthos had not been happy with the arrangement but he did not fail to notice the relief that flooded D'Artagnan's eyes at the doctor's compromise and after that, the larger musketeer didn't have the heart to protest further.

* * *

A scream shattered the relative calm of the infirmary as Reynard examined D'Artagnan's burned arm, the boy barely remaining conscious for the length of the examination.

"Despite its appearance the burn is actually healing quite nicely," explained Reynard softly as he tried to apply the burn salve as gently as possible, though he could not help but wince whenever his young patient cried out in pain.

"…But?" breathed D'Artagnan, his heart sinking as he had a feeling what was about to come out of the doctor's mouth would break the ever dwindling, fragile hope he had been clinging to for the last several weeks.

Reynard sighed, hating himself for what he was about to say. "But there hasn't been as much improvement to its capability as I had hoped and expected to see at this stage."

Fighting back tears D'Artagnan nodded, "So, what does that mean?"


	65. Trouble Brewing

**Evening My Lovlies**

 **Phew! This chapter almost didn't get written it was giving me such trouble, but I got there in the end :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - Pretty much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thank for the review - You're right to panic :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Anne's lovely, though part of me thinks she did it more for Aramis than anything else :) Guilty Corbett's surprisingly fun to write but I have a plan for him in the next chapter or two. We will be getting into your idea in a few chapters time, we've got something to handle first though I'm really looking forward to writing the idea you sent :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing a bit more about D'Art's arm today but the main bit regarding it will be coming in a chapter or two's time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Haha very true, I let you all feel safe, our boys are on the mend then before you know it things are going down hill again :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha I like the comparison :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Louis a bit of a jerk but at least we have the loveliness that is Anne :) Doctor Pascal definitely needs the help as we have about 7 injured men. Well we've got a bit more drama coming our way before we really get into things regarding D'Art's hand but hopefully what I have planned with tide you over until we get there... though we do have a bit of emotional D'Art whump coming tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Well she either loves her musketeers or one musketeer in particular *wink wink* :D Corbett will probably blame himself until Issac wakes up and he and Favier can tag team the matter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Help was definitely needed for the infirmary. Favier and Issac will definitely recover better now they're together. We're getting a bit of an update on D'Art's arm today but the main bit regarding it wont happen for a chapter or two's time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Well that's one idea I suppose. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked Favier :D I really enjoyed writing him, especially him dealing with guilty Corbett. Queenie's supplies will definitely come in handy... especially given how this chapter ends :D mwhahaha. We'll be learning a bit about D'Art's arm today but we wont be seeing how he's handling it for a few chapters as we've got a bit more drama to happen first. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry there will only ever be one group of inseparables. The others can try but they'd never quite reach the same level. We definitely have a lot hurt-comfort moments coming our pups way. Glad you're liking it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Five: Trouble Brewing  
**

D'Artagnan stared down at his hand, his body trembling as he tried not to cry, remembering the awful news he had just been given.

* * *

 _"_ _So, what does that mean?"_

 _"_ _It means you may never regain full mobility and use of your arm," explained Doctor Reynard softly, his sympathy-filled eyes never leaving the Gascon's pain-filled orbs._

 _D'Artagnan's good hand clenched into a fist as the boy continued to process what he had missed since leaving them to do their own work. "…I… I wont use it again?" he asked quiet, immediately putting an end to the silence that had been working between them ever since Reynard first explained what was going on to the younger man._

 _Sighing the doctor tried to wok out the best way to explain things to he man assigned to. "You will most likely retain_ _ **some**_ _mobility," he said softly, noticing that D'Artagnan's eyes seemed to be locked on his arm, though they did shoot up to lock onto him at that and he hated that he had to be the one who crushed the hope he could see in the man's eyes._

 _"_ _While what mobility you will retain will allow you to live a fairly normal life it will not be enough for you to use a sword again. I am sorry D'Artagnan but if mine and Doctor Pascal's observations tell us anything it's that your days as a musketeer are over."_

* * *

D'Artagnan had returned to his room not long after hearing that and had been silently lost in thought ever since.

Porthos watched worriedly as his brother struggled to control his emotions. He hated that no one was telling him anything and with Athos and Aramis still asleep, he had no one to theorize with.

"D'Artagnan," called a soft voice pulling both the Gascon and the larger musketeer from their thoughts as both turned towards the source of the sound to find a worried Reynard approaching D'Artagnan's bed.

"You need to sleep," instructed the doctor, "You wont heal if you don't allow your body the time it needs to rest."

Porthos waited for D'Artagnan to protest but to his surprise the Gascon complied with a small nod before settling down and closing his eyes… his breathing evening out only moments later as sleep claimed his exhausted body.

"Don't let him shut you out musketeer," muttered Reynard quietly as he moved to leave, his eyes locking on to Porthos's own. "He'll need you now more than ever, don't let him shut you out."

Having a sinking feeling he knew what this was about the larger musketeer nodded sharply before moving to sit by the Gascon's bed, oblivious to the softly smile now gracing Reynard's lips as the doctor left them to their rest.

* * *

Antoine grimaced as he worked at his restraints. He had overheard one of his guards earlier speaking of how the King wanted to have his trial as soon as D'Artagnan and the others were strong enough to stand witness to it.

He had no idea what condition his nephew was in but he knew he wasn't going sit around doing nothing until his trial came. Antoine was not stupid, he knew that if his crimes were brought to trial that he would not survive, especially if D'Artagnan was there to speak up against him.

What he wasn't sure of however was if his daughter, his Corinne, would follow in her cousin's footsteps and speak out against him. Her testimony would be beyond damning to him and after how explosive their last meeting was he wasn't sure what her mindset was.

Thinking of his daughter had his heart clenching. He had never regretted his actions more than when Corinne had confronted him about his part in the destruction of Lupiac. To see the anger, hurt and disappointment in her eyes hurt more than he had ever expected.

His heart clenched again as his thoughts drifted to what would happen to Corinne when he was dead. The only comfort he had was that D'Artagnan would protect her to his last breath but he couldn't help but worry about how the musketeers would treat her when the truth of his crimes came to light.

* * *

"Corbett," called Favier softly, the musketeer watching worriedly as his friend struggled to stay awake as he sat by Issac's bed.

"Corbett," he called again, smiling sadly as Corbett finally realized he was being called and had turned towards him.

"You should go and get some rest."

Corbett shook his head, not wanting to leave either man's side until Issac woke up.

"Corbett," sighed Favier, "Issac's not gonna wake up for a while and frankly its unnerving trying to sleep with you watching us like a hawk. Neither of us want you to make yourself sick worrying over us but that's exactly what you're doing, so go home, eat something, get some rest and come back in a few hours."

Corbett looked ready to protest when a voice from the door caught his attention.

"He's right you know," said Treville as he entered the small infirmary room. "You're not doing either of them any good by making yourself sick. Don't make me have to order you to leave and rest."

With a frustrated sigh Corbett nodded weakly, standing shakily he sent one last look to both his injured friends before stumbling tiredly out of the room, not noticing the concerned gaze of his friend and Captain following him out of the room.

* * *

"He's blaming himself," said Favier sadly, "Its worse than Alain said and nothing I'm saying is getting through to him."

Smiling sadly at the injured man Treville moved to sit in between the two beds, anger filling his eyes briefly as he took in the amount of bandages covering Issac's unconscious form.

"He'll get it when Issac wakes up and the two of you tell him together. In the meantime I'll do my best to ensure he rests and eats, I think that's all we can do for now."

Favier sighed, hopelessness filling him as he thought back to the guilt-filled look in his friend's eyes.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Antoine finally felt his restraints fall away from his wrists, a smug smile curling his lips as he stood, his eyes locking onto the door as he worked out the best way to implement the next part of his escape plan.

* * *

"Apologies my lady," said Corbett, an embarrassed flush tinting his cheeks as he crouched down to help Corinne stand back up again after the two had collided, neither of them paying attention to where they were going, too lost in their own thoughts.

"It's fine monsieur," smiled Corinne as she straightened her dress, a concerned look settling on her face as she took in the pale and exhausted looking man before her. "Are you okay?"

Corbett blinked, not realizing he looked bad enough that even complete strangers could tell. Forcing a smile on his lips he nodded, "Just tired my lady, it has been a long day."

Corinne didn't look completely convinced but, much to Corbett's relief, she didn't pursue the matter further.

"Then I should let get back to wherever you were going sir, my apologies for keeping you from your rest."

A more genuine smile tugged at his lips at he clear concern for his wellbeing. "It is no trouble my lady. Might I ask where it is you are going, the garrison might be safe but I would sleep better knowing I hadn't left you to wander about in the dark."

A small yet bright smile lit up Corinne's face as she explained she was heading back to the room she was sharing with Maria. She had tried to protest against the musketeer walking her back to her rooms, especially after realizing how tired the man actually was, but Corbett refused to listen and accompanied her back to the room, smiling and nodding in greeting to Maria who opened the door to greet them.

"I will leave you to it them mademoiselle, have a good night."

"My thanks musketeer," smiled Corinne, leaning up onto her tiptoes to press a light kiss to the man's cheek, making his earlier blush return much to her amusement. "Pleasant dreams monsieur."

* * *

Antoine watched from the shadows for the musketeer to leave. He had done well so far as no one had noticed that the guard once in charge of watching his cell was now unarmed and unconscious in the very cell he had been guarding.

Deeming the coast was clear he moved to the door that separated him from his daughter and began knocking on it quietly but relentlessly.

"Yes?" said Corinne as she opened the door, her eyes going wide as her father clamped a hand over her mouth and pushed her back into the room, locking the door behind him as he moved.

"W-What are you doing here?" hissed Corinne as she shook herself free of his grip, her eyes nervously flickering to Maria who had jumped to her feet when Antoine entered the room. She had seen what her father had done to the people of their home with little or no remorse and she was desperate it didn't happen to Maria, the only mother figure she had ever known.

"You need to pack a bag," instructed Antoine, the gleam of his stolen dagger stilling Maria from moving to the young woman she considered a granddaughter. "Now Corinne."

"No," growled Corinne as she glared defiantly at her father despite the slight tremor of fear she couldn't control as he glared back at her with surprising intensity.

"Do as you're told girl. These people are going to have me killed and I will not leave you in their 'care', now get your things together so we can leave."

Seeing the fear grow in the younger woman's eyes Maria knew she had to speak up. "She's not going anywhere with you, you monster!" she spat, forcing herself in between Antoine and Corinne.

"I do not want to hurt you Maria," said Antoine with only the barest control over his emotions. "You helped raise my girl and I will always be grateful for that –"

"So grateful you let Mathis be cut down without a second thought!" hissed the woman as she slapped him as hard as she could, tears blurring her vision slightly as she worked to blink them away.

"I did what I needed to do, now," he growled, lifting the hand holding the dagger. "Step aside and let me leave with my daughter."

"She's safe here and I will ensure she's safe when we move on but if you think I'm just going to let you take her you have another thing coming," spat Maria as she took a step forward. "I will die before I let you have her."

Antoine was silent for a moment before a dark look settled in his eyes. "So be it," he hissed, thrusting his dagger forward as screams filled the air.


	66. Scream

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I'm really really liking how this chapter turned out so I'm really hoping you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it :D**

 **Also... Only 8 reviews needed to reach 900 reviews!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing if he's wrong in a chapter or two's time, but until then you'll have to wait :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm really looking forward when we get to your idea, it's happening soon! As for Maria... you'll have to read on to find out what's happen. Kinda glad to have Antoine back as I enjoy reading all the hate everyone has for him :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha Nah I'm never done torturing D'Art, it's too much fun :D Oooh did you enjoy the film? I've been tempted to see it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Tempting but I figure we'll just kill him off :) but yeah he's definitely qualified to go there. The hate-o-meter might be going off again today when we see what he actually did. Don't worry I have a plan for D'Art, it's going to take a little bit though. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Don't worry too much about D'Art as we have a chapter or two before we get to dealing with that... As for Maria? Worry away :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Books-and-Cleverness-394: Thanks for the review - Don't worry I wont leave you waiting long with cliffys like that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Nah not bad, just means I got to feel even more evil when I brought him back into the story :) As for D'Art we'll be addressing that in a chapter or two's time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Why? Because I'm a heartless, evil writer MWHAHAHA :D We'll be addressing D'Art's arm in a chapter or two's time. Corbett's getting a chance to feel better about himself today but his guilt wont go away until he's had a chance to talk to Issac. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - We'll be seeing if the doc was right in a chapter or two's time but for now we have the drama about Maria and Antoine. Haha I know, I wasn't planning anything for Corinne and Corbett but I could totally see it happening now. Don't worry Antoine will die, eventually :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - All the hate for Antoine really makes me love writing him :) We'll see about Maria today. I kinda like the flirt between Corinne and Corbett, we might see a bit more of it once this drama is over with. Doc might have been a bit harsh but I think D'Art needed to hear it like that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

sweettweeet: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter64) Yeah lots of love needed for all our boys. Corbett's getting a moment to feel better about himself today but guilts gonna take a while to go. (chapter65) Hmm I can't promise I wont be cruel :) As for pushing them away, your right, if D'Art decides to do it theres not much our boys can do about it. Issac waking up is going to be the only thing to help relieve Corbett's guilt. We'll be seeing what Antoine did today, hope you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Arts not going to handle the news well but we've got a bit of drama to distract him from it first. Corbett's guilt wont leave him until he's spoke to Issac but he's getting a moment to feel more like himself today. Hmm I dont think Antoine really thought she would turn him down. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Read on to see if she's dead or not. Couldn't resist the escape idea :) Corbett's appearing again today and thanks for letting me know about the mistakes :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yep, couldn't resist dropping that on our boy but we wont be dealing with that for a chapter or two as we've got the drama with Antoine and Maria first. I loved writing the moment between Favier, Treville and Corbett, the poor musketeer's in desperately in need of a rest, unfortunately he's not getting one today it seems :) I really liked the whole Corbett/Corinne thing. It was unplanned but I quite like the idea of it and may develop it further. Antoine's got a lot of hate coming his way and I love it :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Pretty much :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Six: Scream  
**

After escorting Corinne back to her rooms Corbett decided to actually listen to his body for, what seemed to be, the first time since he had seen Issac brought in all bloodied and bruised. He had initially intended to simply hide in his rooms for a few hours until he could return to his friend's side without his Captain lecturing him, but instead decided to continue down the corridor to the kitchens.

"Bout time you showed your face around here," grunted the garrison cook Serge when he saw the exhausted form of Corbett slightly stumble into his kitchen.

The chef had been sending plates of food up to the infirmary for the man ever since he had refused to leave his friend's side but the plates always came back with only the barest amount of food taken from them. Serge had voiced his worries to several members of the regiment but none of them had the authority, like Treville had, to order him from Issac's infirmary room.

"Was beginning to think you didn't like my cooking," he added when he realized the musketeer wasn't going to respond.

"…Not been hungry," mumbled Corbett, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips as Serge forced him to sit down and eat the roll he had practically forced on the man.

"From what I saw your friend's gonna have enough to worry about when he wakes up, don't give him more by making yourself ill."

Corbett blinked, the words that were so similar to what he had been told by both Treville and Favier finally beginning to sink in the more he heard them. He had absolutely no desire to make, what was likely to be a hard and arduous recovery on Issac's part even harder by making the poor man have to worry about him as well.

"…Sorry."

Serge, who had his back to the musketeer as he worked couldn't contain the small fond smile that curved his lips.

"Ah lad," sighed the cook as he turned around and leaned against the side of the counter. "Aint nothing to be sorry for, just save a bit of your worry for yourself."

Smiling at the cook Corbett nodded, feeling slightly more like himself now he had something more than the odd piece of fruit in his stomach. He was about to say something else when two screams reached his ears… One pained and the other terrified. Recognizing them both as being female Corbett's body reacted without his mind's input as before he could even think about what he was doing he was on his feet and charging out of the room, his hand moving to unsheathe his blade as he ran.

* * *

Without even bothering to knock, the second he reached the door to the room that held the only women currently in the garrison, Corbett put all his strength and force behind his shoulder and launched himself at the door, making the wood to splinter slightly as the now broken door opened.

Years of training and experience had taught the musketeer to observe and react in a matter of moments and it was because of that, that Corbett reacted as quickly as he did to the sight in front of him.

Not recognizing who the man in the room was, but recognizing the blood now staining his hands, Corbett was quick to tackle the man to the ground, using all of his exhaustion-caused depleted strength to subdue the now fighting man, his ears registered the sound of sobbing from one of the women but he shook thoughts of that from his mind, allowing himself to focus solely on the man before him.

As he was fighting with the man he noticed the distinctive marks on the man's wrists, a sign that at some point, quite recently, the man had been restrained.

"How did you get free?" he snarled, realizing that, despite not having seen the man before, he was the one mentioned to him when he first arrived, the prisoner they were holding in their own cells.

He felt a small wave of panic well up within him for the man who had been guarding the cell. No alarms had been rung yet which meant that whatever the man before him had done, no one had found out yet.

The man had skill, Corbett would give him that, to not only escape his restraints and cell but also travel from one side of the garrison to the other without being seen by anyone or raising any alarms was no small feat.

When the man made no move to respond, only to fight harder Corbett knew he needed to do something. He knew, just by the blood on the man's hands, that someone was in need of aid and with most of the regiment either out or asleep it was up to him to handle it. Part of him cursed Treville for housing the two women so far from the main sleeping quarters of the garrison but at the same time he also understood the man's reasoning's for doing so.

As another heart-wrenching sob caught his attention Corbett decided he had finally had enough. Changing his hold on the man slightly he quickly moved one of his hands to pick up blade he had dropped when they had started to fight. Part of him was tempted to kill the man but he held that urge back and instead twisted his grip on the handle of his sword and, without hesitation, brought the pommel of the blade down hard enough onto the man's head to knock him out instantly.

It was at this point that Serge entered the room, not that Corbett was surprised. The man was older and couldn't move overly fast but he was still a man who couldn't and wouldn't sit by and do nothing at the sound of a woman's screams.

"Find something to restrain him with then find the Captain," order Corbett as he scrambled from the unconscious man's side to Corinne's, the young woman desperately trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound of the unconscious older woman who lay with her head in the younger woman's lap.

* * *

"Mademoiselle," he said softly, his fingers brushing against hers as he tried to get her to move. She flinched at his touch and violently shook her head, the pressure she was applying increasing slightly as tears flooded from her eyes.

"Mademoiselle," he tried again, only this time more insistently. This attempt made her fingers curl into the woman's bloodied shirt.

"No!" she cried, her hands shakily violently as she tried, without success, to tear her eyes away from her mother-figure's pale face to glare at the man trying to get her to move away.

"Corinne!" Corbett exclaimed, his voice startling her enough for her to look up at him, her now blotchy face soaked with tears. Softening his expression he reached out his hands again.

"Let me have a look," he said, his voice a mix of pleading and command. "I'm no Aramis but I have some training."

For a moment he thought she might refuse again, something he was desperately hoping she wouldn't do, he had no desire to force the young woman away but if that's what it took to save the other woman's life then that's exactly what he would do.

Fortunately for all parties Corinne nodded, albeit somewhat shakily, and slowly removing her now bloodstained hands from Maria's side, a small whimper escaping her when she noticed the blood on her hands for the first time.

Despite desperately wanting to comfort the woman Corbett forced himself to focus on the person he could help the most in this current situation.

* * *

"What's her name?" he asked as he inspected the area of her skin that had the small dagger still in it.

"M-M-Maria."

Offering Corinne a small smile Corbett dropped his gaze back to the unconscious woman. "Okay Maria, this might hurt but its for the best," and before anything could stop him he sharply pulled the blade from her skin, a pained scream tearing its way from the now conscious woman's throat.

"Easy Maria," soothed Corbett as he quickly pulled off his shirt and began using it to help stop the bleeding. "I know it hurts, we've got you, just breathe."

"…C-C-Corinne," she rasped, her eyes screwing shut at the pain shooting through her body.

"I-I'm here mémé," sobbed Corinne as she took Maria's hand in her own and used her other to lightly stroke the older woman's cheek.

"…S-S-Safe?"

Corinne immediately knew what was being asked of her and her heart clenched in pain, as she looked over to where her father now lay, unconscious and restrained, rather impressively given the person who had restrained him.

"Yes," she answered softly, her voice cracking slightly as she tore her eyes away from her father and back to Maria, the only person besides Charles she could truly count as family anymore.

* * *

"Captain," nodded Porthos as Treville entered the room where the inseparables were recovering.

Nodding back to the larger man Treville allowed his gaze to travel over the three, now sleeping, men.

"They're doing better then they look," said Porthos as he took his feet off of the chair he had been using as a footstool, allowing the Captain to sit down in between a couple of the beds. He had noticed the equal parts, worried and angry, look in Treville's eyes and hoped he could ease it as the last thing they needed right now was their Captain to be out for blood.

"'Mis is more bruised than anything. Doc reckons he's gonna be sore for a few days and his shoulder might ache for a while longer but he's confident he'll recover fully providing he stops pulling his stitches."

Smiling softly at the news Treville nodded gratefully at Porthos before turning to face Athos.

Noticing the look Porthos couldn't help his own swell of anger that rose at the sight of his brother so badly beaten but he forced it down, not wanting it to overwhelm him when his brother's needed him.

"Athos is pretty banged up as you can see, the bastards really went all out with him… The doc said its important he doesn't try to use his hand much as otherwise he risks his bones not healing properly and then we'd have to re-break them to get them to align correctly. That's probably going to be the hardest thing for Athos to deal with but I'm sure well think of something," he added with a devious smirk that had Treville letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Nothing that can really be done for Athos's ribs but to keep an eye on how they're healing and 'Thos's too stubborn to let any of his other wounds show they bother him."

Once again Porthos's words brought a slight chuckle out of the Captain, who nodded in agreement. A memory coming to mind of a few summers ago when Athos had been knocked off his horse during an ambush, the whole of his left side was very badly bruised and his ankle had been sprained, yet the man insisted on not only continuing the mission as normal but returning to training as usual as soon as he returned to the garrison, despite the many lectures Aramis had tried to give him about stressing his injuries and how much pain they must have been causing him.

"What of D'Artagnan?" Treville asked quietly, twisting in his seat to look at the Gascon who was currently sleeping with his back to them.

This question caused a muttered curse to slip from Porthos's lips, something that made Treville's eyebrows raise in question.

"You'd 'ave to ask the doc," sighed the larger musketeer as he looked sorrowfully at his youngest brother. "They went in his office to talk and neither told me anything when they came out."

"And nor do I plan to," interrupted a voice as Doctor Reynard entered the room to check on his patients.

"What was discussed between me and the boy is confidential unless he deems otherwise. It was not I who wished to speak alone but him and I will honor his request so don't even think of asking me about it again."

Huffing and muttering curses under his breath Porthos let his eyes drift from Reynard and back to D'Artagnan. He just opened his mouth to speak when the door to the room slammed open, causing the musketeer to jump up, blade drawn, as he stood ready to defend his brothers.

* * *

"C-C-Captain T-T-Treville!" called the new arrival, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

"Serge?" responded Treville as he rose from his chair, concern filling him as he realized how panicked the man was. "What's wrong?"

"Co-Come quick," he stammered, his eyes flickering between the Captain and the doctor who was now watching on in concern as well. "Both of you," he added before focusing more intently on Treville. "Corbett needs help, she's bleeding bad."


	67. Call To Aid

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG we're over 900 reviews! I can't thank you all your continual support of this story. I'm excited to see what this can reach before we get to the end :)**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha love the song choice :) I figured Reynard noticed how uncomfortable about the news D'Artagnan felt and so is doing it more based on that then actually doctor-patient confidentially. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Poor Corbett is quite exhausted, though the end of this chapter might wake him up a bit ;) D'Art's going to learn the truth today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh don't be sorry I welcome any and all ideas for how Antoine should meet his end. Haha Yeah Porthos isn't too fond of Reynard at the moment but at the same time part of him does understand and respect the doc for keeping D'Art's secret. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - He definitely doesn't want the pity that's for sure and I'm quite looking forward to when I can focus on D'Art a bit more. We'll be checking in on Maria today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry Antoine will be dying soon and quite painfully. Corbett was a bit of badass in that chapter :) and don't worry we'll be getting another kinda flirty moment today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Yeah but Antoine's brains aren't all there as proven when he tried to choke out D'Art in front of our other boys. Corbett's a bit of a badass and Serge was really nice to write :) D'Art's arm will get addressed in a coming chapter but you are right, his brothers will be learning about it before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Haha don't worry too much we'll be checking in on her today. Athos isn't going to take the news well when he learns the truth about D'Art's arm. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - We'll be checking on Maria today and I'm glad you liked Corbett, I loved writing his badass moment. Antoine's a right piece of work but he'll be getting his comeuppance very soon so we have that to look forward to :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yay 900+ reviews :D We'll be checking on her today so you wont have to wait long to find out :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I know! I kinda feel the need to continue this story until we reach 1000, something I think we might reach anyways as we've got a decent amount of the story left. Corbett was such a badass in that chapter I loved writing him. Corinne's, understandably, not handling things well but she'll have something else to think about at the end of this chapter ;) Glad you liked the moment with Porthos and Treville. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Seven: Call To Aid  
**

As soon as the words left Serge's mouth both Treville and Reynard moved quickly, the doctor pausing only to grab a small bag of essential supplies before following the regiment Captain out of the room, both of them knowing where to go due to the fact there were only two women currently in the garrison.

* * *

This fact was also picked up on by Porthos who cursed loudly as he looked over to D'Artagnan. Part of him wanted to wait to wake the boy, at least until they had a better idea of what they were looking at and dealing with, but the rest of him knew how he'd feel if it was him in the boy's shoes and someone he cared about was in danger and that won over the rest of him as he maneuvered around his brothers' beds to reach D'Artagnan.

He felt his heart swell with sympathy for the boy, who was sleeping peacefully for once, for what he was about to do.

"D'Artagnan," he called softly, his hand moving to lightly tap the younger man's cheek, a chuckle leaving his lips when D'Artagnan mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like one of the Spanish curses Aramis liked to use when something was really annoying him.

"None of that whelp," scolded the larger musketeer softly, "You need to wake up, it's important."

It took a few moments but eventually Porthos noticed the younger man's eyelids flicker open.

"…P'thos?" mumbled the Gascon sleepily as he lifted his good arm up to rub away the sleep from his eyes. The scene made Porthos smile as he helped the still groggy Gascon up into a seating position.

"Kid we gotta go," he said softly, as he helped his little brother into his boots, knowing full well it was only the man's confusion and exhaustion that was stopping him from protesting.

"…Why?"

"Something's happened," he answered solemnly, keeping his eyes focused on the lad's boots so he wouldn't have to see the pain about to ignite in his eyes. "One of the girls," he felt D'Artagnan tense, "One of them's been hurt."

"I need to go," stated D'Artagnan instantly, pushing himself to his feet only to waver and stagger slightly, only staying upright thanks to the supporting hand Porthos put on his elbow.

"I know," nodded the larger man as he helped steady his friend. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you?"

This was said without any of his usual teasing so D'Artagnan knew the offer was, for once, a serious one.

"I can walk," he said determinedly before the two stormed out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" exclaimed Treville as he all but flew into the room, his eyes immediately locking onto the unconscious and restrained form of Antoine.

"He's alive if that's what you're wondering," stated a weary sounding Corbett and the sound of his voice prompted Treville to turn his gaze away from the unconscious man.

His eyes then went wide at the sight that greeted him as a shirtless Corbett offered him a grim smile before adding a bit more pressure on Maria's still bleeding wound.

"How bad?" Treville asked, though before he could get a response Doctor Reynard flew into the room, not stopping until he was on Maria's other side, his critical eyes scanning and assessing the situation.

"What are we dealing with?" he asked as he began delving through his bags for the supplies he needed.

"She was stabbed," answered Corbett, sounding more tired than Treville had heard him in a while, but the Captain also noticed the darkening bruises littered across the man's skin and surmised that the struggle with Antoine had depleted the musketeers already fading energy levels.

"I don't think it pierced anything," continued Corbett, as he remained oblivious to Treville's silent assessment of him. "But its relentless in its bleeding."

Reynard nodded and immediately began instructing Corbett on what to do so the pair could work in tandem to save Maria's life.

* * *

Whilst this was going on Treville noticed how pale and shaky Corinne had become and his heart instantly went out to her.

"My lady," he called, waiting until she tore her gaze away from the injured woman to continue. "Why don't we step out and get some air for a few minutes and let them work in peace?"

The young woman looked hesitant to leave for a few moments but a reassuring smile and nod from both Treville and Corbett had her shakily nodding and taking the Captain's offered hand, holding onto it tightly as he led her from the room.

"I am deeply sorry this happened Corinne," apologized Treville, as he worked to control the anger he felt at the current situation. "This should never have been able to happen and while I don't yet have answers as to why it did happen, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make things right."

Unable to speak through the lump in her throat and the sobs that so desperately wanted to escape Corinne could only nod, tightening the grip she still had on the Captain's hand as she did so.

* * *

"RIN!" exclaimed a voice that instantly got Corinne's attention.

Spotting her pale, exhausted and clearly worried out of his mind cousin, Corinne let go of the Captain's hand and rushed into D'Artagnan's embrace, the Gascon bringing her as close to him as he could as she finally lost her fight to contain her sobs.

"Rin," whispered D'Artagnan softly, his good hand tightening his grip on her as he spoke. "Rinny what happened?"

"Antoine got out of his cell," growled Treville when it became apparent that Corinne was sobbing too much to get any words out.

"WHAT?" hissed D'Artagnan, all traces of exhaustion gone as anger and fury replaced it. "How did that happen?"

Bristling slightly at the anger and accusation in D'Artagnan's words Treville forced himself to remember what the boy had just learned and to remind himself that such a reaction was to be expected given what had happened.

"That's what I intend to find out," answered Treville before he turned to Porthos. "Antoine is restrained in there. I don't want him anywhere near my garrison any longer, escort him to Bastille and then look into how he was able to get out of his cell in the first place. You have my permission to wake whoever you need to, to do this."

Porthos nodding, a hard look in his eyes as he strode into the room to get Antoine, emerging with the unconscious man thrown over his shoulder. He offered both D'Artagnan and Corrine a sympathetic look before leaving to complete his orders.

* * *

"Captain?" called a voice from the doorway and the group turned to see a shirtless and bloodied Corbett leaning heavily against the frame. The blood on his skin made D'Artagnan both sick and furious at the same time.

"How is she?" demanded Corinne, tears building up in her eyes again despite how hard she fought to ensure they did not fall. Noticing this D'Artagnan tightened his hold on her, offering what support he could despite the great amount of pain it caused his injuries to do so.

Smiling softly at the woman Corbett moved away from the door. "She's resting now but Doctor Reynard managed to get the bleeding to stop, barring complication it seems like she should make a full recovery."

Bright smiles erupted on both younger members of the group and without another word both rushed into the room to be by Maria's side.

Smiling at the relief on both of their faces Corbett turned back to Treville who was allowing the pair to have a moment alone with their maternal figure.

* * *

"Reynard wanted me to look into getting on the stretchers up from the infirmary so we can move her, is there anything you need me to do while I'm heading that way sir?"

"Check in on Athos and Aramis. No doubt Porthos and D'Artagnan left the room in a rush and I doubt they were subtle about it. Neither man is in any condition to follow either of them so they might be panicking about what's going on."

Corbett nodded, a small smirk curling his lips and without another word he was off, determined to see this through before he gave into the near crippling exhaustion he was fighting.

* * *

True to Treville's expectations both Aramis and Athos were awake when he moved to check on them and neither gave him a chance to say anything before they started hounding him for answers.

"What's going on?" demanded Athos, his voice slightly raspy, though it did little to diminish the command he infused his words with.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" demanded Aramis at the same time, though his voice held a touch of amusement that vanished entirely at his next question. "Is that blood?"

Knowing he would not be allowed to leave the room without giving a detailed explanation he quickly settled himself down on a chair in between the two beds and began explaining the entire situation from start to finish, at which point both musketeers looked ready to leave their beds even against doctors orders.

"Everything's under control now," pressed Corbett, as he had to actually force Athos to lie back down. "Porthos's dealing with Antoine and Maria's doing well all things considered, there's no need to be injuring yourselves further, We'll bring you news when we know it."

Aramis smirked at the look on Athos's face at Corbett taking charge but reluctantly accepted the man's words and settled back into his bed, glaring at Athos to do the same.

When both men had given up fighting him Corbett picked up the stretcher and returned back to Maria's room.

* * *

"Are you sure its safe to move her?" asked Corinne for the third time since Corbett had returned with the stretcher and it was a testament to the doctor's patience that he didn't snap at her and instead replied with calm, soothing words.

"Quite sure my dear," he said with a smile. "We'll be careful but she's already proven she's a strong woman by hanging on like she did. I have no doubt the journey from here to the infirmary will not be her undoing."

Corinne nodded shakily, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you for all you did for her. I don't… I just don't know what I would do without her."

Smiling brighter at her Reynard nodded. "Honestly there was little for me to do once we got the bleeding under control. Your thanks should go to Corbett, his actions kept her alive until I could get here after all," and with that he and Treville left the room, carrying the stretcher between them.

"Coming Rin?" asked D'Artagnan as he began to leave.

She nodded, "I just need a moment, I'll follow shortly."

D'Artagnan looked slightly concerned but trusted his cousin and nodded once before following his Captain out of the room.

"Monsieur Corbett," she called, stopping the musketeer from leaving like the others before him.

"Yes my lady?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You save both of us and I… I don't have the words to express how grateful I am to you."

Corbett smiled softly at the young woman and turned his head to better look at her, only for both of their eyes to widen as the action caused the kiss she had been planning to place on his cheek to land on his lips.


	68. Corinne

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Well, this chapter ended up turning out completely different to what I had originally planned but I kinda love it :)**

 **I'm hoping you wont hate the little moment Corinne has near the end of this chapter but I felt it needed to happen.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - I originally had no plans to have Corbett/Corinne together but I'm quite liking the paring at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh D'Art would definitely be out for blood if he was able to go for it. I'm all for a romance blossoming between the two but I'm kinda just letting my muse run with whatever it wants. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Ah I couldn't kill Maria, too much has happened to poor D'Art to have that happen to him too. We're moving onto addressing the arm thing in the next chapter or two. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Oh I picture him with a six-pack too :D (its a very nice mental image lol) Oh that kiss definitely woke him up and we'll be seeing a bit of the aftermath of the kiss today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist the kiss so I'm glad you liked it, I'm really enjoying writing Corbett at the moment hence his bigger part. Corinne can always sob in D'Artagnan's arms :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad your liking Corbett/Corinne. I have a vague plan as to where they are going but at the moment I'm just letting my muse run with it. We'll be moving onto the whole D'Art thing very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Stargirl11 (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you're liking the story so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Well he didn't really deserve much else :) Neither Corinne nor D'Art can really handle much more hence why Maria lives :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Yeah no more bad news for our D'Art... at least not for a chapter or two... well unless you count what happens today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Great minds think alike it seems :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah, couldn't kill her off :) Antoine couldn't be trusted to stay in the garrison after what he did. I felt bad making Porthos have to break the news to D'Art but the pup needed to know. I have a vague plan for Corinne & Corbett but for the time being I'm just letting my muse run with it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - I have a cute, if somewhat vague plan for what's going to happen to Corrine/Corbett but at the moment I'm letting my muse run with it. Athos and Aramis will be in today's chapter briefly but we'll be seeing more of them tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I love sleepy D'Art, he's just plain adorable XD Yeah D'Art would never agree to be carried but figured Porthos had to ask. D'Art just had several cute moments in that chapter but I loved writing the big-brotherly side of him. Corbett was fantastic to write in that chapter and I couldn't resist the kiss so I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Eight: Corinne  
**

Corinne was the first of the pair to react, stumbling backwards with an audible squeak as her hand instinctively rose so her fingers ghosted across her lip, a bright pink tinge growing ever deeper and present on her cheeks.

"I…I…I'm sorry," squeaked the young woman in obvious embarrassment and before Corbett could break free of his surprise to actually offer some sort of response she was rushing out of the room, the action causing the musketeer to chuckle brightly as his own fingers rose to ghost across his lips, the memory of how it felt to have hers pressed against his still at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"Are you okay Rinny?" asked D'Artagnan worriedly when the woman finally made her way to Maria's infirmary room some time later.

"…I'm fine, just needed a minute," smiled Corinne, hoping her cousin wouldn't press the issue as she really didn't want to explain that she had waited almost ten minutes to come, not because of the situation with Maria but because she needed to calm her beating heart and cool the furious blush on her cheeks.

Thankfully D'Artagnan accepted the explanation of what it was and did not press further, his attention slipping back over to the sleeping woman.

"Captain Treville's gone to see the King," he explained, his voice thick with emotion as he found himself unable to look Corinne in the eye. "He wants to bring Antoine's trial up to tomorrow."

"Oh."

Silence followed D'Artagnan's words as both Gascon's struggled with the idea of seeing a man they had both counted as family die. D'Artagnan knew he should be glad Antoine was going to be punished, he had, after all, caused a lot of pain for a lot of people and could even be held to blame for the situation he was currently in with the state of his arm… But even through all that there was a small part of him that was unsure if he could stomach seeing the man die, he had, after all, been family once.

Corinne, he imagined, was in a similar mindset to him, only much worse as instead of Antoine being a cold and almost intimidating uncle that never showed any affection, he was her father. He was the man who had raised her, tended to her when she was ill and soothed her when she was scared or hurt. While she did spend a lot of time with Alexandre, D'Artagnan's father, the man would never be able to replace Antoine in her heart.

"…You going to be okay?" he asked quietly, his hand moving to take hers, offering it a small squeeze of reassurance that made her smile slightly.

"Have no choice," she responded a few moments later. "He's hurt too many people to be allowed to live. I know how this will end for him, it's just…"

D'Artagnan squeezed her hand again before pulling her tight to his chest, "I know," he whispered as he rested his head on hers, both content in taking comfort from each other while they waited for news.

* * *

"You had better have a damn good reason for the hour of this visit Treville," snarled King Louis as he stormed into his office, followed quickly by both Treville and Queen Anne, the latter looking significantly more awake than her husband.

"What is the nature of this visit Captain?" asked Anne when it became very clear Louis was about to go on a rant about being woken up early to deal with whatever was going on.

"Antoine D'Artagnan Your Grace," answered Treville as he fought to reign in his anger at the situation.

"Your musketeer's uncle? The one you have in your cells?"

"Had, Your Grace," corrected Treville with a grimace. "He managed to escape our cells but was apprehended when he tried to escape the garrison with his daughter, who was an unwilling participant in the whole thing. He seriously injured Maria, a survivor from Lupiac who had been staying with the younger woman since the attack."

Queen Anne gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, though to everyone's surprise it was Louis who responded first.

"The woman? Maria?"

"Lives only because of the quick actions of both mademoiselle Corinne and one of my musketeers who was first on the scene when he heard their screams."

"That is good news," sighed Anne, relief obvious in her voice.

Treville nodded at her, a soft smile on his lips that became harder and more serious as he turned back to Louis. "I had Porthos bring him to the bastille and I'm here to request a trial as soon as possible. My men, in particularly D'Artagnan, have suffered greatly because of Antoine's actions and I would have this settled so they can finally move on."

"We'll hold it at noon," stated Louis with a surprising amount of seriousness before he dismissed the Captain and returned to his chambers.

Breaking the news to D'Artagnan and Corinne was easier than he had expected it to be, especially considering the family connection, but both had simply nodded and promised to be there before returning to Maria, who had woken up minutes before Treville returned.

* * *

"Captain," called a voice and as he turned to face it Treville could see an exhausted Porthos walking quickly to catch up with him.

"Porthos," nodded the Captain, "I trust your tasks were successful?"

Porthos grinned, a slight dark look entering his eyes as he nodded, "Bastard's sitting pretty in the Bastille, waiting for the King to call his trial."

"Good. And how he got out? What did you learn of that?"

"One of the newer recruits was on guard. Antoine faked illness to get him to enter the cell and then he overpowered him and knocked him out. Given the absence of weapons on him when I found him, it's safe to say the ones Antoine used were his."

Treville sighed; relieved the guard wasn't another lost life in Antoine's wake. "The guard?"

"Embarrassed and suffering from a very minor concussion but other than that he's fine."

"Good… I spoke to the King; he's going to hold Antoine's trial this afternoon. No doubt D'Artagnan will need his brothers there so fill in Athos and Aramis and then get some rest. I will speak to Reynard and Pascal about letting the two of them out of their beds for the trial and its outcome."

* * *

"You ready for this?" asked Athos quietly as he moved to stand next to D'Artagnan. The younger man was so tense the answer was obvious but Athos watched with pride as the Gascon took a deep, steadying breath before nodding.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Antoine D'Artagnan of Lupiac Gascony, you have been charged with the attempted murders of both Maria Dubois and Charles D'Artagnan as well as orchestrating the attack on the village of Lupiac by striking a deal with the slave trader Quentin. How do you plead?"

Knowing there was no way he was walking away from this alive Antoine allowed himself one final glance at his daughter, who was wrapped up in the protective embrace of her cousin while several musketeers stood protectively around them.

"Guilty Your Majesty," he admitted, ignoring the uproar his admission caused as he fought against the urge to look back at Corinne.

Louis nodded, his gaze hard as he stared down at the man before him. "The sentence for your crimes is to hang until dead. I will allow you some time to make your peace with God and your family, providing they wish to see you. The sentence will be carried out at dusk today… Dismissed."

D'Artagnan had flat out refused to visit his uncle, declaring that he had said all that needed to be said when he had confronted him and learned the truth of the attack.

The Gascon had then proceeded to storm out after being asked about it for the fifth time. Corinne moved to follow but was stopped when Athos placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We've got this."

* * *

"My Lady?" called a voice, startling Corinne out of her thoughts and causing a furious blush to rush to her cheeks.

"Monsieur Corbett," she stammered, nodding in greeting to the man, who she was pleased to see, was sporting a light blush of his own.

"Captain Treville mentioned you wanted to see your father? I can escort you if you'd like."

A soft smile tugged at her lips then, even despite the situation and she nodded once. "I would greatly appreciate it, many thanks."

Gently taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm he offered her a small smile before leading her to where her father was being held in preparation for the execution.

Seeing her nerves when they arrived at the door he gently squeezed her hand. "Would you like me to wait outside or…"

Corinne shook her head; slightly surprised he would offer to come in with her. "I need to do this alone."

Corbett nodded understandingly. "As you wish my lady, I'll be here when you're done."

* * *

"…Hello Father."

Antoine's head shot up at the sound of his daughter's voice. He had hoped she would come and see him, he had actually prayed for the first time since his wife had passed that she would and it seemed that God was in a merciful enough mood as she stood, albeit nervously, in front of him.

"Corinne," he whispered, his love for her clear in the way he said her name and it made tears spring from her eyes.

"I hate you for this," she said quietly, her words muffled as she tried to wipe away her tears but he heard her clear as day.

"I know," he responded, his voice just as quiet.

"…I… I don't want to see you die," she admitted several minutes later, knowing that it was coming to the end of the time she was allotted to see him and so she had to get it out now.

Despite how understanding D'Artagnan tried to be, he had never held any warm feelings for Antoine and his own father had died through no fault of his own.

She desperately wanted to shut everything off, to ignore the part of her that was his daughter and only view him with the ice cold hardness he deserved, but she couldn't and she didn't like how that made her feel.

"You'll be okay Corinne," stated Antoine after a moment, his own eyes looking suspiciously watery as he took in his daughter's face for possibly the last time.

"I may not like him but Charles will not let you come to harm, you'll be safe with him. Find love and live a happy life, forget all about me and move on."

Corinne's tears were falling faster now and just as she heard Corbett knock on the door telling her it was time to go she allowed herself to give in to the traitorous part of her and launched herself into her father's arms, not commenting as he gripped her excessively tight and buried his face in her hair.

"Go," he said softly a moment or two later as he pulled away, his eyes never leaving her face as she tearfully nodded and moved to leave.

* * *

Hours later as he waited for the noose to be slipped over his neck, Antoine's eyes frantically searched the crowd before settling firmly on his daughter's face. He was unsurprised to see her nestled into her cousin's side, though he was slightly surprised to see the musketeer from earlier standing protectively by her side, his eyes flickering to her every few moments with clear concern.

He brushed away his surprise as he felt the heavy rope sliding over his head. Wanting the last thing he saw to be the one thing he most dearly cherished Antoine's eyes returned to Corinne's face and there they remained until the lever was pulled and the ground gave way beneath him.


	69. Grieving

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Hmmm not really liking this chapter. I had no idea what to do with it. Although saying that there is a bit near the end I quite like.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - We're seeing a bit more of the cute couple today :) I hated how heartbreaking that last chapter was to write. The scene with Corinne and her father was probably the worst. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm hoping the fact D'Art refused to go and see him made sense but yeah all together it was a hard day for our guys. D'Art was never going to forgive him about the whole stabbing Maria thing. Pretty sure there was nothing Antoine could have said that would have gotten him out of that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Its slightly odd to be rid of all our baddies now but I am looking forward to focusing on D'Arts hand. Athos is going to be furious when he learns the truth. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, I didn't want Antoine to go out a coward in front of Corinne... I think he might have tried something if she hadn't been there but he wanted to look strong in her eyes. I'm loving the whole Corinne/Corbett thing so I'm glad you liked it too. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Nah we're free of baddies now... which is slightly odd for me as usually the story ends with the death of the last baddie. Oh D'Art will be hurt in the next story I can promise that :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - I hated putting Corinne through that but Antoine needed to go. I'm loving the whole Corinne/Corbett thing, its very cute to write :D We're seeing a bit of our D'Arty today and I'm thinking a brotherly moment or two tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Same, definitely didn't blame Kingy for being a bit testy. Corinne and Corbett as so freaking adorable together I'm loving the two of them together. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I think the only one who might miss him would be Corinne and that's something that will be slightly hard for her to accept. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it, it was hard to write, especially for Corinne. She'll be okay, D'Art'll look after her and maybe so will Corbett ;) We're beginning to address the whole arm thing but more that to come later. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixty-Nine: Grieving  
**

As soon as the execution was over D'Artagnan wasted no time in getting Corinne out of the plaza, sending his brothers significant looks as he all but dragged his cousin out of there.

* * *

"You know we're going to have to talk to him at some point," stated Porthos with a small sad sigh as they watched their youngest leave. Part of him wanted to follow and watch over him but he recognized that such an action would not be welcome right at that moment.

"He's grieving," protested Aramis as he leaned against a pillar, his fingers absent-mindedly ghosting over the many bruises littering his skin. "I don't care what you think is going on, we can at least give him time to come to terms with what's just happened.

"We may not have a choice," said Athos, a frown marring his features as he thought back to what Porthos had explained to them earlier that day. He had no desire to push the boy to open up if he wasn't ready but at the same time he needed to know what was going on with his protégé.

"'Sides," shrugged Porthos as he turned his gaze back to the brother's beside him. "Not like the whelp liked him any."

"Corinne didn't like him after finding out what he did and yet she still mourns him," stated Aramis as he shook his head. "He needs time to mourn… even if he doesn't realize it yet."

* * *

"What do I do now Charlie," whimpered Corinne as she pressed herself into D'Artagnan's chest, her fingers gripping his shirt so hard they had turned white.

D'Artagnan, who had been watching the sky for the last several minutes while waiting for his cousin to stop crying looked down at the sound of her voice. "What do you mean?"

Corinne wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, her hands visibly shaking. "Lupiac's gone… Maria and you are both hurt and… and father's dead."

"You've still got me Rinny," offered D'Artagnan lightly, his voice full of all the love and fondness he felt for her when he spoke the nickname he had started calling her as children. "Maria's recovering as… as am I. You have us, you're not alone."

Corinne's lips twitched upward then until her mind caught on to the odd pause in his words as he spoke "What was that about?"

D'Artagnan's head tilted to one side as confusion filled his features, "What are you talking about?"

"You hesitated."

"No I didn't," retorted D'Artagnan, cursing as he noticed her glaring up at him, the same glare she always unused when she new he was hiding something from her.

"Yes you did," snapped the woman as she sat back, eyeing him while she waited for him to open up to her.

For several long minutes the pair did nothing but stare at each other, but eventually D'Artagnan accepted defeat and with a loud sigh nodded weakly to his cousin.

"What's wrong Charlie?"

D'Artagnan struggled to find the words to explain what was happening. So far he had managed to shrug off or ignore any questions about his arm that came up. He was afraid that as soon as he vocalized it to someone that it would become real. In his mind he reasoned that if he didn't mention it then it was nothing more than the untrue worries of a tired doctor… but if he said it out loud…

What he didn't realize was that during his struggle he had subconsciously moved his good arm to lightly cradle his burned one to his chest and that was the only thing she needed to understand what was causing him such pain.

"How bad?" she asked softly, her sympathetic gaze lifting to reach his eyes, letting him know that there was no judgment on her part for the glistening of tears now building up in his eyes.

With a shaky sigh D'Artagnan lowered his head, hiding his expression behind his hair.

"Bad enough that my days as a musketeer are numbered," he admitted with a bitter chuckle. He didn't really know what he was feeling right at that point but he hated it.

Part of his was angry, another was sad and another was bitter and all the negative emotions were really messing with his head.

He desperately wanted to confide in his brothers, for them to tell him that this wouldn't be the end, that his arm would heal despite the doctor's examination and, most importantly, that they would still be brothers if the doctor ended up being correct and he lost his commission.

No matter how much he wanted that though there was always something preventing him from speaking up, whether it be his fear of their reactions or the developing plan in his mind, he simply hadn't gotten around to actually admitting to them how bad his situation was, though he wouldn't be surprised if they had already guessed.

"So what are you going to do?" Corinne asked, her worried eyes watching her cousin as she tried to think of something she could do to help.

D'Artagnan sighed, "I have a plan of sorts," he admitted before explaining what he had planned to her.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Charlie?" she asked at the end of his explanation and despite her attempts to stop it, a small smile was curling her lips.

D'Artagnan mirrored her smile, although his came across slightly strained as he nodded. "I don't see any other option. I have to do this."

"And your friends?"

This made the Gascon pause. He knew that when he put his plan in motion and his brothers learned of it, it would devastate them, which was by far the last thing he wanted, but he had very few options left open to him. He could only hope that they would forgive him in the end.

"If I know them as well as I think I do then they already suspect something's up." Stated the Gascon with a pained smile, he really hated keeping things from his friends but he couldn't bring himself to admit the truth… not to them at least.

"But what about –"

"They'll understand," grimaced D'Artagnan as he interrupted her, making her glare at him, to which he could only chuckle mirthlessly and smile apologetically at her. "They're sure to hate me for a bit but hopefully they'll come to understand by the end."

"Or you could just explain it to them now… give them time to process everything."

D'Artagnan snorted, "Yeah that wont be happening. I know those men well enough to know **exactly** what they would do if I opened up to them about my plan before actually putting it in effect."

* * *

"We should probably head back," sighed Corinne a few hours later when it started to get dark

Unable to help himself, despite the mood that had enveloped them for the last several hours, D'Artagnan smirked, a teasing glint entering his eyes. "Yes I imagine Corbett's getting quite worried about you."

Her reaction was better than he had been hoping for and the Gascon wasn't able to contain his burst of laughter at how shocked his cousin appeared and how deep a blush flushed across her cheeks.

"I… I-I … What?" she stammered, barely able to get the words out as she stared, wide-eyed, at her cousin, her blush deepening at his hearty laughter.

"Please," scoffed D'Artagnan lightheartedly as he ruffled her hair with his good arm. "I saw how quick he was to escort you earlier, and I have seen how he acts around you and you're quite obvious yourself."

* * *

"Obvious about what?" said a voice startling the pair, who quickly turned to see who had approached them only to find the remaining inseparables as well as Corbett watching them with varying expressions of worry, concern and amusement.

D'Artagnan tried to answer, he really did but as soon as he saw Corbett's face it brought back the sight of his cousin only moments earlier and within seconds he was bursting out laughing once again.

His brothers looked thoroughly lost as to what was going on but each of the three men was simply overjoyed to hear laughter coming from their brother to really question it too much further.

"What's so funny?" asked Corbett, his eyes drifting from the laughing Gascon to the woman behind him who was sporting an adorable blush, the sight of which made him smile softly at her unknowingly.

"Oh nothing," shrugged D'Artagnan with exaggerated nonchalance and a knowing look in his eyes. "Just teasing my dear **cousin** about her reaction to her 'secret' admirer."

At his words it was now Corbett's turn to blush as he realized the younger musketeer was all to aware of his growing fondness for the young woman and his stomach twisted at the way the Gascon had stressed the word cousin. It was like he was trying to remind him who she was to him and what would happen should anything hurt her.

"Oh," smirked Aramis as he inserted himself in between D'Artagnan and Corinne. "Do tell, I love a bit of gossip."

Porthos snorted at his brother's eagerness and turned to Athos, who was shaking his head at the situation.

"Talk on the way back," instructed Athos as he nodded in the direction of the city and garrison. "It's getting late and Treville wants us back. No doubt Reynard and Pascal will have lectures planned for us having been out as long as we have as well."


	70. Brother

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **So at the same time we've reached chapter 70 we've also reached over 50k views!**

 **Notes On Review:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm from the UK so we don't have thanksgiving here but thank you for the well wishes regardless and the same to you :) D'Art's humor was a nice thing to bring back, even more so the way his brothers responded to it. We've got a little bit more before D'Arts plan gets put into motion but I'm really looking forward to when get there. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - They're cute to write :D We've got a little bit before we get to D'Art's plan but it'll be happening soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Corbett and Corinne are adorable to write so I'm glad you seem to be enjoying reading them. As for D'Art's miracle... it may or may not happen, we'll have to wait a few more chapters before we see that. Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really happy you're liking so far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Our boys are not going to be happy about the plan but there's not going to be any talking him out of it I'm afraid. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Our boys definitely suspect something is going on but D'Art's being cagey. Corinne and Corbett are just plain adorable and I'm loving writing them :D We'll be seeing D'Art's plan in a chapter or two's time. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos is going to be pissed regardless but we've got a little bit more before D'Art puts his plan in action. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha Don't worry we'll be seeing D'Art's plan before too long, with what I've got planned I'm thinking you'll enjoy it. D'Art's stubbornness is definitely worse than bandits lol :) Enjoy then new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Yep cute young love that's a lot of fun to write :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Couldn't resist D'Art teasing them :D I wasn't going to have D'Art tell anyone but I felt he needed to open up to someone. Our boys definitely aren't going to be pleased when they learn the truth. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - We'll see D'Art's plan being put into action soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it, it gave me so much trouble to write so you have no idea how much relief your words gave me :D D'Art may not have visibly grieved yet but he definitely needed the time alone with his cousin. D'Art being all big-brotherly with Corinne was so great to write and I love their relationship. I was tempted to have D'Art keep the whole thing with his arm to himself but I figured he needed to open up to someone lest her accidentally tell his brothers. The rest of our boys aren't going to be happy when they learn what D'Art's planning I can promise you that :) I loved bringing D'Art's happy side back by having him tease Corinne, and our boy's reaction to it was adorably cute to include as well :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy: Brothers  
**

"Come on D'Art," pleaded a slightly annoyed and yet equally desperate sounding voice, his request making the Gascon's inside squirm with guilt as he shook his head, instinctively cradling the injured limb closer to him.

"It's already been looked at Aramis, I'd rather not go through that more than I have to."

Aramis frowned, torn between wanting to check how the burn was healing and hating the idea of causing his baby brother extra pain.

The burn itself had healed enough that it no longer needed constant wrapping and covering, though it concerned and saddened the three senior members of the inseparables that D'Artagnan had taken to wearing long sleeved tunics and jackets all the time now so he would not have to look at the disfigured skin that now covered his sword arm.

What was worrying the men more however, was the fact that D'Artagnan had flat out refused to let his arm be examined by anyone since Reynard last checked it after the whole Marshall incident almost over a week ago.

Aramis had tried of course, the marksman had been practically relentless with his pleas and requests, yet D'Artagnan had turned him down and denied him each and every single time.

"Just let him look D'Artagnan," sighed Athos, his unbroken hand moving to lay over his eyes as he tried not to get frustrated with the medic's persistence.

As D'Artagnan's wounds were older than anything either musketeer had, the boy was further on in his recovery then they were and as such had been allowed, rather begrudgingly, to leave the infirmary, whereas both Athos and Aramis still had to remain there for a few more days at least.

This had given D'Artagnan the advantage over Aramis's hounding and as such the inseparables had become used to seeing D'Artagnan simply getting up and walking out of the room whenever Aramis requested one time too many.

This was however, the first time Athos had put his own voice to the matter and the demand that lay beneath his words was not missed by any of them and had hope flaring in both Aramis and Porthos's chests, both men knowing how loyal D'Artagnan was to Athos.

"No," stated D'Artagnan with an air of finality in his voice before he rose to his feet and all but stormed out of the room, leaving three surprised men in his wake.

"Well…" breathed Porthos, a mix of worry and surprise on his face as he tried to absorb the fact that D'Artagnan had just refused a request from Athos.

"He was well within his rights to refuse," said Athos dismissively, though his eyes never left the now open door their youngest had just left from.

"Yeah… but… It's you 'Thos!"

"My words can't make D'Artagnan do something he doesn't wish to do," refuted Athos, though there was a ghost of a smile that flickered across his face. "He is his own man after all."

Aramis snorted, a teasing glint appearing in his eyes as he turned his head to look at the swordsman. "Really Athos? What about the other month on that mission where D'Artagnan wanted to scale that ridiculously high wall to get into our target's estate? Both Porthos and myself shot the idea down but he still persisted and even began climbing until you stepped in and told him no."

Once again a faint smile flashed across Athos's face at the memory of the look D'Artagnan had sent him when he had dismissed the younger man's hair-brained scheme.

"Maybe we should take a different approach?" suggested Porthos. "Something's going on and we all know how the whelp's mind gets when he thinks he has to deal with something alone."

Grim looks settled on both the other musketeer's faces as they nodded.

"Let's give him some time and then try talking to him again, maybe we can make him see why we want to examine his arm."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Charlie?" asked Maria softly as she took his good hand in her own.

During the week that followed Antoine's execution the older woman had not left her infirmary bed due to the pain of her healing wound, however both D'Artagnan and Corinne visited enough that the older woman never felt alone.

On one of Corinne's last visits however she had hinted at some trouble D'Artagnan was having, not telling her the whole story but enough that Maria would press the Gascon for it when she next saw him, which was what she was in the process of doing.

"I don't see any other option mémé," sighed D'Artagnan as he all but glared at his sword arm, hating that in trying to do the right thing he had all but destroyed his own life.

"You need to speak to your friends," instructed Maria sternly, hating the pain this decision and plan was putting on the boy she considered a grandson.

D'Artagnan shook his head, "I don't want to worry them. There's nothing they can do about it… it's my own mess to deal with."

Maria sighed, pushing herself up a bit with a small wince. When she was able to she cupped the younger man's face in her hands, lightly stroking each of his cheeks with her thumbs as she did so.

"Oh my boy… Do you truly not see the worry your current attitude is causing them?"

D'Artagnan blinked in surprise and was about to open his mouth to speak with Maria continued, effectively cutting him off before he had even begun.

"If you truly decide to go through with this then I will not stop you but your friends… they are good people and they deserve better than you pushing them away and you know it."

D'Artagnan sat in silence for a moment, thought whirling around in his head… He had never realized he might be causing his brothers pain with his constant refusals and now he knew he was causing it, it made the guilt in his gut grow to near overwhelming standards.

* * *

Staring… that seemed to be all he was doing of late and Favier couldn't help but sigh. He had hoped that there would be some sort of improvement in Issac's condition by now, that he might be awake and tormenting him with those bad jokes he seemed to create whenever the two were on missions together.

It was not all bad, he supposed. Issac **was** definitely healing and both doctors were now significantly more confident in the unconscious man's chances of making a complete and full recovery without losing his leg and while that had brought the whole regiment no small amount of joy, the man himself was still unconscious, something Favier hated very much.

"Please Is," he whispered, his voice full of sorrow as he forehead rested against Issac's bandaged covered hand. "Please wake up…"

He had no idea how many times he had repeated that request over the last week or so but it got harder to ask each time it got no response, so much so that he had started to imagine what it would be like for Issac to respond.

"…Fav?" croaked a tired voice. _God how worried am I that I've started hearing his voice in my head,_ sighed Favier as he forced himself to sit up and stretch out his aching back muscles.

...Only then to have the fingers of Issac's hand tighten their grip on his hand.

* * *

It was some time later that saw D'Artagnan returning to the room currently housing his three brothers.

Initially he had intended to go straight there after speaking to Maria, but the words she spoke to him had caused his thoughts to go haywire and he knew he could not see his brothers until he had made sense of them, least he let something slip he would rather remain secret.

So, instead of going to them he had found himself a secluded spot in the courtyard where he could watch the men train without being spotted himself. It was a cruel punishment he was forcing upon himself but he found himself unable to tear his eyes away, his whole body aching to get up and fight despite his inability to do so.

At one point he had finally given in and moved to pull his blade from its sheathe, intending to simply work though the most basic of maneuvers, only to nearly cry in frustration and pain when he couldn't get a secure enough grip on the hilt to swing it without dropping the blade.

This had confirmed the doctor's words to him and served to strengthen his resolve to go through with his plans… but Maria was right. If he was going to do this then he wouldn't… couldn't do so on bad terms with his brothers.

"D'Artagnan!" exclaimed Aramis joyfully when he spotted the boy entering the room. His joy faded slightly at the look on his brother's face and without saying a word he gestured for the young man to join him.

"What's going on D'Artagnan?" he asked, fully aware the rest of their brothers were now watching them

"…I'm sorry," whispered the Gascon, his voice thick with emotion as he tried to stop himself from braking down and telling them exactly what was going on with his arm and what he was planning.

Porthos smiled fondly at the boy as he moved to ruffle his hair. "Ain't got nothing to say sorry for whelp. We all know 'Mis can be demanding when he wants to be."

"Hey!" exclaimed Aramis, huffing dramatically as he glared at the larger man, making Porthos chuckle at his antics.

"But I didn't explain," sighed D'Artagnan, knowing he would have to give them something if he ever wanted Aramis to stop asking about his arm… He knew it was only a matter of time before the medic forced him to let him examine it and them everything would come to light.

"So explain now," said Athos softly as he moved from his bed to the chair next to D'Artagnan, meaning the three men were now surrounding him, offering him both comfort and no escape.

"I don't want you to check it because then I'll know," he admitted quietly, not looking any of his brothers in the eye.

"…Okay," drawled Aramis, "Because that makes sense."

Chuckling somewhat bitterly D'Artagnan continued. "If you don't check it then there's still the hope it'll heal properly and I'll eventually be able to return to duty – "

"Of course you will," interrupted Porthos, sounding almost offended that the Gascon would think otherwise.

"But if you check it," continued D'Artagnan as he ignored Porthos's words. "…If you check it and it's not healing…I don't know how I'd handle that."


	71. Sleeping Beauty

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so the chat that I originally had planned for this chapter ended up being a LOT longer than I originally planned... I'm hoping you still like it.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured Aramis wouldn't let the whole arm thing go but it was fun to write their reactions to D'Art constantly turning them down, especially when he refused Athos's order. Maria's quite a smart woman, she knows what to say to get D'Art to think. We'll see D'Art's plan in a bit. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I'm loving how long this story is and that you've all stuck with me through all of it. We're seeing more Issac/Favier today, it was a lot of fun to write and I'm hoping you like it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Hmmm you'll have to wait and see, none of our main boys are here today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos's isnt going to take the plan well... but then neither are our other boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - I'm glad to have Issac back too :) He's awake today *happy dance* Maria's a smart woman who knows just what to say to get D'Art to think. We'll be seeing more of D'Art and the others tomorrow. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Don't worry things will get better for our D'Arty by the time the story's over. Corinne and Maria will try and talk him out of his plan but he's quite a stubborn one our pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Him declining Athos's order was definitely a shock for our boys. Maria and Corinne will try and talk him out of it but our boy's quite a stubborn one. Interesting thoughts on his arm, you'll have to wait. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Smooth Doggie: Thanks for the review - Thanks :) I'm glad you're liking it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Hmm is it bad that I now have the image of a cartoon Aramis chasing around a cartoon D'Artagnan while yelling "LET ME CHECK IT" ... My mind conjures up weird things when I'm tired. We're seeing more of Issac and Favier today, hope you like what's going on. D'Art currently has no plans to tell them his actual plan but we'll see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Pretty much :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm so glad you enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write, even with all the emotion in it. I loved the idea of them trying to get D'Art to cave and let Aramis check him out only to then have D'Art surprise them by refusing Athos's order. I kinda felt like his hero-worship of Athos would have him agreeing to do much of what was ordered of him. Our girls are smart :D They both know what needs to be said to get D'Art to think and they'll be popping up again to try and talk D'Art out of his plans but our boy's quite stubborn so it might not work. I loved the bit with Favier and Issac hence why we're seeing more of them today :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-One: Sleeping Beauty  
**

Favier froze as he felt his hand weakly being squeezed yet again. He wanted to look, to see if this was really a sign of his friend waking up but fear kept his gaze rooted solely at his hands.

Over the last few days he had imagined scenarios like this where his brother would wake and Favier honestly wasn't sure his heart could take learning it was all in his head again.

Issac, who had indeed woken was watching his brother with a mix of amusement and worry. His memory of the events that led up to him being back at the garrison were blurry at best but the one thing he did remember was how they got caught in the first place and a small part of him feared that it was the reason Favier now wouldn't look at him.

"…F-Favier?" he called, his voice raspy from days of disuse. He followed up his call with another squeeze of his hand, his whole body begging his brother to look at him.

It was an agonizing wait for the two men; Issac waiting for his brother to look at him and Favier waiting for his courage to return so he could will himself to look, but eventually he did indeed look and the second he saw the pained and ever so glassy eyes of his friend looking back at him, the tears he had kept under control broke through the damn and within moments he was sobbing uncontrollably while gripping Issac's hand in an almost crushing grip.

"…I'm okay Fav," whispered Issac, guilt filling him for how broken his dearest friend now looked.

"…Over a week," mumbled Favier in between his tears, his words causing Issac's brows to furrow in confusion.

"It's been over a week since we've been back here," clarified Favier when he saw the obvious confusion. "You've no idea how… how worried I've been."

"I'm sorry," said Issac as he weakly pulled his hand from Favier's grip to lightly ruffle the other musketeer's hair. His words were so thick with emotion that they made Favier pause and tilt his head to one side in confusion and concern.

"Why do I get the feeling that was an apology for more than keeping me waiting?"

"You got hurt."

Confusion still present in his face Favier nodded, "So did you lest you forget the reason you've been unconscious for over a week."

Issac shook his head, he could feel his energy beginning to fade and he knew he needed to get this out before it completely drained

"You got hurt… because of me."

All confusion instantly vanished from Favier's face and anger took its place. Seeing this Issac felt his own tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he turned his head away from his brother, only to be stopped when Favier gripped his chin and forced the man's head back to face him.

"You listen to me Is," growled Favier, as he held tight, preventing the injured musketeer from looking or moving away. "What happened is **NOT** your fault, do you hear me!?"

Disbelief flashed across Issac's face as he let out a bitter sigh, "Fav we got caught because of **me.** You were forced to do whatever that bastard Marshall wanted because of **me,** so please tell me how this isn't my fault?"

All the anger drained out of Favier at the sound of the brokenness in his brother's voice.

"Is… Is that what you truly think?" he whispered, releasing his brother's chin to once again take his hands in his own.

"It's the truth."

Favier vehemently shook his head, "No its not!"

"I was on watch!" screamed Issac, tears of frustration now pouring down his cheeks. "It was my duty to spot danger and yet…"

Favier sighed, his body aching with both real and phantom pain as he remembered that night with vivid clarity.

* * *

They had been riding hard all day, pushing their mounts right to their limits and had been forced to stop and allow them to rest when they began losing the light.

They had found a small secluded spot to camp and set up a watch rotation that would see Favier taking the first three hours before switching with Issac who would take the remaining three, leaving them both enough time to get ready to be leaving as soon as it was light enough to do so.

Favier's watch had been quiet, almost worryingly so but the man had been so exhausted from the harsh day's ride that he didn't even think to comment on it when he woke Issac for his shift. The other musketeer had been grumpy when woken but assumed his position quickly enough that it wasn't long before Favier could move to his bed roll, practically passing out before his head even touched the bag he was using as a pillow.

In what seemed like mere minutes later Favier was woken by the sound of gunfire and Issac screaming his name. Years of training had him reacting quickly enough that he was just able to dodge the bullet fired in his direction, though as soon as he got to his feet with his weapon drawn he couldn't help but feel his eyes widen in surprise for how many men were now surrounding them.

"Unless you want to feel the wrath of two thoroughly pissed off musketeers I suggest you leave now," snarled Issac as he spun his blade menacingly, his expression faltering ever so slightly when they noticed the men smirking at each other.

"Well, well, well musketeers," sneered one of the men as he took a few steps closer to the pair, who raised their weapons in self-defense. The man sent a look to those closest to him before smirking wider at the two, now surrounded, men.

"Get'em boys!"

Favier would openly admit he didn't remember much of the fight save for waking up several hours later bleeding and restrained.

* * *

"We were outnumbered four to one Is," said Favier quietly, his words full of a plea for his brother to accept them. "I should have said something about the bad feeling I had when I woke you. It wasn't your fault."

"You still got hurt because of me."

"And you got hurt because of me!" snapped Favier, effectively silencing Issac as he went on a rant.

"I had to make a choice Is, my morals or your safety and it took far too long for me to decide and you paid the price for that. Hell Marshall had you beaten until you passed out because I spat at him! That wasn't even the worst thing to happen to you and even when I knew what was expected of me I still ended up causing you pain because of my actions… Christ Is you almost lost your leg because of me. I'm the reason you're lying in that bed probably feeling like death warmed up, so in the grand scheme of things I think you're the only one out of the two of us that has nothing to feel guilty about."

A pained look entered Issac's eyes as Favier mentioned his morals. The musketeer knew just how much it cost his brother to do what he did to try and protect him. For a man like Favier the actions he did and the callowness he showed ate at his soul and he hated that his brother was feeling such pain because of him.

"Don't do that," snapped Favier, having noticed the look in Issac's eyes.

Issac blinked, "What?"

"It was my **choice** Is. I could have refused, fought back more… any number of things but **I** decided what I did and it's down to me to deal with the consequences… I would do it all again if we had to… If anything I probably would play along with Marshall's orders sooner if I knew this would be the outcome for you otherwise."

"Don't say that," hissed Issac, though he was warmed by his brother's obvious protectiveness over him, he just hated the cost of that protectiveness.

Favier shrugged, barely concealing a wince in time before it became noticeable to his exhausted friend. "It's true. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you and the personal pain or discomfort I received is nothing to pay if it keeps you safe."

Issac looked like he was going to protest but was cut off by a large yawn that made Favier laugh, instantly dismissing the tension between them.

"Over a week in bed and you're still clambering for more sleep," teased Favier with a small grin that grew when Issac attempted to return it despite his clear exhaustion.

"I just listened to you rant at me," sassed the injured man with a small smirk, "I'll need another week's rest just to recover.

Favier snorted, "Maybe we should hold off telling Corbett you woke then."

Issac's exhausted face lit up, "He's okay?"

The frown that formed on Favier's face worried Issac to no end but it was the teasing smirk that followed that really confused him.

"Corbett's been blaming himself for what happened to us, namely you."

Issac blinked, "Why? None of what happened was his fault."

"Tell him that," shrugged Favier, "Maybe he'll believe it if it comes from you… Though he's got other things on his mind at the moment if the conversation he was having with the lovely Corinne that I overheard is anything to go by."

Issac looked intrigued and curious but when he opened his mouth to question further another yawn, much larger than the last, escaped much to his eternal embarrassment.

"You should get some sleep Is," he said softly, his hand moving to brush a lock of hair out of his brother's eyes. "We can talk more when you next wake, I'll still be here. I promise."


	72. Internal Turmoil

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Sorry this is a little later than usual. I finished it and then had a much better idea of how the chapter could go and so ended up pretty much rewriting the whole thing *sighs tiredly* ... but on the plus side I really like how its ended up :D**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Lots and lots of guilt going around. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yeah don't worry they'll be fine :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it, I was a bit worried as it had none of our main boys in it. It was tempting to have a punch up but then I figured they're both injured enough. Don't worry about Corbett, Issac will be putting him right soon enough. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha well then this should be a nice chapter for you as we're stuck with D'Art pretty much the entire time :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Smooth Doggie: Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked that we had a whole chapter focused on them. Corinne and Corbett are just adorable and I love writing them so expect them to appear again fairly soon :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha glad you liked it :D You might like this chapter as we have a whole chapter now pretty much focused on our favourite pup :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Worried is a bit of an understatement for what our poor Favier was feeling, though they're both well and truly on the mend now so they should be okay :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Fleuramis: Thanks for the review - Thanks for sticking with me even though the last couple of chapters haven't been completely your cup of tea :) I'll be the first to admit I may have gone overboard with the chat in yesterdays chapter. It wasn't supposed to take the whole chapter... i got a bit too into it i think. Hopefully this chapter will be a more enjoyable read for you as we're back with our boys. Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I'm glad you liked it. But yeah I agree, best not tell Corbett how they got captured, don't think it'd do his guilt any good. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha it could be but Remy's recovering at the moment. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I loved writing for Favier and Issac and I'm glad you don't seem to bothered by the lack of our other boys. I was tempted to have Favier kiss Issac's forehead or something and then have him wake up but I figured that might be taking it too far. I'm really glad you seemd to like the chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Two: Internal Turmoil  
**

"D'Art you know everything's going to be okay right?" asked Aramis softly as he took the younger man's uninjured hand into his own, only to have it shrugged away moments later by a clearly upset D'Artagnan.

"You don't know that!" he exclaimed, allowing his brothers to see just how worried and scared he was for the first time. "If it doesn't heal I'm done! I'll never hold a sword again and the dream I've worked so hard for will be over, so don't tell me it's going to be okay when you can't know that!"

"I might if you let me look at your arm," responded Aramis as he tried very hard not to pull the Gascon into a tight embrace, knowing, simply by the expression on the younger man's face, that such an action would not be welcome at that time.

"I **DON'T** want to know!" he screamed, practically jumping to his feet in his frustration. He then began to pace as he ranted. "Why can't you understand that? I get that you're worried, that you all are and I'm sorry for that but this is my choice, why can't you give me that?"

"You're our brother kid," said Porthos softly as he took a step closer to the tense younger man, stopping only when he saw that moving only made the Gascon tenser. "It's our job to worry. We just want to know so we can help you."

"Then stop treating me like I'm going to break!"

The three senior members of the inseparables could only watch helplessly as a pissed off D'Artagnan stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better," remarked Aramis with an air of nonchalance that was clearly forced.

Porthos sighed as he slumped down on Aramis's bed next to the medic. "Seems to be a trend for us lately."

"Are… Are we wrong to want to know what's going on?" asked Aramis, his voice uncharacteristically small, prompting Porthos to bring him into a brief one-armed hug.

"D'Art'll calm down," reassured Porthos, not actually answering the medic's question. "Then we apologize and help him through whatever's going on in that head of his."

Aramis sighed sadly, nodding once before turning his attention to Athos.

"Athos?" he called softly, a small hint of concern in his voice when it became apparent the swordsman hadn't listened to a single thing that had been said since D'Artagnan stormed out.

"Hm?" asked the swordsman when he became aware his brothers were talking to him.

"You good there 'Thos?" asked Porthos with a mix of concern and amusement in his voice.

"He shouldn't be left alone."

Aramis sighed, though a small smile fought to curl his lips as it always did when Athos's protective side came out. "I think our company is exactly what D'Art doesn't need right now. As Porthos said, let's let him calm down then talk to him again."

* * *

D'Artagnan was fuming as he stomped from the infirmary to the secluded part of the courtyard he had found before. Part of him wanted to try his hand with his sword again but he knew what the result would be and he didn't have it in him to put his heart through that pain twice in one day.

Instead the Gascon sank to the ground, his back resting against the wall to one of the garrison buildings as his eyes glared holes into the support beam not too far in front of him.

As he sat there his thoughts drifted away from his brothers and the frustration he held for them and instead they seemed to settle on his arm and without really registering what he was doing he found himself gently moving the sleeve away from the burned skin with a shaking hand.

Tears prickled the corners of his eyes as he lightly traced the mass of marred flesh, wincing every so often at the pain his actions caused. He hated that one injury could be ending the dream he had been working towards ever since he was a child.

* * *

"D'Artagnan?" called a voice, concern heavy in its tone.

The Gascon scrambled to his feet at the new voice, barely biting back the wince of pain the abrupt movement caused, though he had little time to consider it when he saw who was approaching.

"Sir," he nodded as he watched Treville walk over to him, moving quickly the Gascon covered his scarred skin so the Captain wouldn't see once he approached.

Treville nodded back, though D'Artagnan could tell the man was observing him, though for what he wasn't too sure.

"Did you need me for something Sir?" he asked cautiously, hoping against hope that Reynard had kept his silence regarding the state and condition of his arm from Treville like he had his brothers. He knew he would have to come clean eventually but he'd rather it be on his own terms then it coming out during a confrontation with his Captain.

"Yes actually," smiled Treville, the expression slightly concerning the Gascon as the typically stoic Captain wasn't known to smile often. "Alain is escorting a gentleman to the regiment who has expressed a desire to speak to you." D'Artagnan blinked in clear surprise, but said nothing as Treville continued. "They should be arriving within the hour and I'll have Alain find you when they do. I'll have the man brought to my office so the pair of you can talk without interruption or risk of being overheard."

Treville was almost tempted to burst out laughing at the look of pure confusion on D'Artagnan's face but he reined the urge in, choosing instead to focus on the conversation that was soon to happen. It had taken no small amount of effort on his part to locate the man and now he could only hope his plan would work.

"I'll be here sir," acknowledged D'Artagnan after several long moments, his words making Treville raise an eyebrow in question.

"Not with the others?"

D'Artagnan fought a grimace, knowing exactly what 'others' his Captain was referring to. "I… kind of yelled at them. I figure its best to calm down a bit before I try to apologize."

Treville looked very much like he wanted to question the matter further but, to D'Artagnan's great relief, he held his tongue, nodding once in acknowledgement to the musketeer before leaving to attend to another matter in the garrison.

* * *

Left alone once again with just his thoughts D'Artagnan contemplated who the man could be and what business he could possibly have with him before eventually resigning himself to waiting to sate his curiosity until later. Instead he decided to be productive and settled himself back down on the ground before pulling his sword out of its sheathe and the whetstone from his pocket.

* * *

"Hey D'Art," grinned Alain as he approached the Gascon, pleased to find him where Treville said he would be.

D'Artagnan smiled in greeting before moving to stand on his feet, brushing himself off as he stood. "I'm assuming you're not going to tell me who this man is either?" he mock asked, sighing in resignation when Alain did little but smirk and nod in response.

"Well I best go see what this is about then."

* * *

"Enter D'Artagnan," called Treville when he heard a knock at his door. He stayed in the room long enough to see the stunned look of pure surprise on D'Artagnan's face before patting the Gascon's good arm as he left.

* * *

"It's good to see you Charles," smiled the older man softly as he gestured to the chair in front of him, which D'Artagnan sank into without really registering his actions as he was far too focused on the man in front of him.

"Fredrick," he breathed, his eyes widening as he took in the man before him, an answering smile slowly growing on his face as he noticed the man seemed to be in good health.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping by," said Fredrick somewhat nervously, though he kept it under control as he spoke. "But I felt I needed to come and see you."

D'Artagnan blinked, "You are always welcome here Fredrick, though I am curious as to why? Something's not happened has it?"

Fredrick smiled, "Oh no my boy, we're safe, good. I merely came to thank you for all you've done for me." D'Artagnan felt his breath falter as Fredrick continued. "Your Captain and friend alluded to some of the damage you received saving my life and whilst words alone will never be enough to express my gratitude nor repay the debt I now owe they are all I have."

D'Artagnan smiled softly, tears prickling at his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm a musketeer… Protecting is what we do."

This time it was Fredrick who smiled and shook his head, leaning forward he took the younger man's hand in his own. "It is what **you** do," he said with a brighter smile, "It is what you've always done."

D'Artagnan looked slightly embarrassed by the man's words but Fredrick continued before he could say anything about it.

"I don't know if you remember my daughter Alice," D'Artagnan nodded, curious as to where this new line of conversation was going. "After you saved me I managed to hide out for a while before making my way to the village she now lives with her husband."

"I'm glad they're doing well," smiled D'Artagnan, though confusion was still evident on his face.

Fredrick once again shook his head and to D'Artagnan's shock the man appeared to be close to crying.

"She was heavy with child when I arrived… Because of you I lived to see my only child be blessed with a child of her own and I can never thank you enough for that."

D'Artagnan was barely holding back his tears now, relieved beyond belief that his actions had not been in vain, that maybe he had been able to do something of greatness with his last act as a musketeer.

Noticing the look on the younger man's face Fredrick couldn't help but smile brightly at the man, though a small teasing glint flickered briefly in his eyes before he continued speaking.

"When I told my Alice what you had done for me and how badly hurt you likely ended up for doing so, she said she wanted to do something to honor that."

D'Artagnan blinked, "She doesn't need to do anything I…"

Interrupting him before he could continue Fredrick passed a small piece of paper over to the Gascon, who couldn't help but grin at the sleeping child sketched on the page.

"That right there," grinned Fredrick proudly as he placed a hand on the Gascon's uninjured shoulder. "Is my grandson Charles."

This time D'Artagnan lost his fight with his tears as a few escaped and trailed down his cheeks, barely missing the paper he was staring intensely at in his hand.

The two spoke for a few minutes more before Fredrick announced he needed to get going.

D'Artagnan had barely been standing more than a few moments before the older man had pulled him into as tight an embrace as he dared given the Gascon's obvious injuries.

"Thank you," he whispered and D'Artagnan could practically feel the emotion in the words as he hugged the man back just as tight.

* * *

"I trust your talk went well?" asked Treville with a knowing look in his eyes as he moved into his office.

"…Better than well," grinned D'Artagnan as he turned to face his Captain. "Thank you for that Captain, I needed that."

"I know," nodded Treville with a soft smile. "Now, have you calmed down enough to speak to Athos and the others or am I going to need to warn Pascal about them escaping to come and find you?"

D'Artagnan chuckled, knowing full well his brothers would do just that if he didn't return fairly soon.

"I'm good Captain, I'll head there now."

"Good."

Just as he reached the door, fully intending to leave and seek out his brothers D'Artagnan paused, a momentary internal battle going on in his head before he sighed and turned back around.

"Actually sir," he said instantly getting Treville's attention.

"Yes D'Artagnan?"

"I was wondering if you have a minute? There's something you should know."


	73. Opening Up

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I may have gotten wrapped up in another conversation here today, but hopefully you all like it regardless.**

 **Apologies if Treville comes across out of character**

 **Also I have some potentially sad news... I feel like I need to warn you all that we don't have much left for this story ;(**

 **Notes On Review:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's probably not going to tell them everything before he starts his plan for reasons we'll be hinting at today. D'Art definitely needed the chat with Fredrick. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - D'Arts not handling the whole thing overly well but the chat with Fredrick and the one he's having today with Treville will definitely help him. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha loved your review and you're right I did know what parts of the chapter you were referencing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - D'Art definitely needed the pick-me-up that Fredrick brought :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha oh I love the idea of forcing D'Art to deliver a baby XD Bet he'd proper panic about it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - D'Arts actions will hopefully become a bit clearer here though as for him opening up and telling his brothers the truth... I don't know if he'll do that before he puts his plan into action. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked the chapter. Treville's papa-mode is coming out to play a bit again today. Yes, yes you can hug him, I'm sure he wont mind... though be careful of his arm :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - D'Art's definitely not been completely honest with his brothers, but he will be when he chats to Treville so that's something. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha Treville and the others are tempted. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - He did go in there with that intention but then Aramis ruined it lol Couldn't resist the small hug with our boys, though D'Art needs a hug now too. Fredrick is indeed the man our pup saved from the burning building at the beginning of this story. I'm really glad you liked the whole Fredrick and baby Charles bit, I wasn't sure if I might have taken that thing a bit too far. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Three: Opening Up  
**

Treville leaned back, letting out a long breath as he took in all of what D'Artagnan had just told him.

As he looked at the young soldier Treville couldn't help the wave of sympathy, pity and anger that welled up within him. He hated the obvious pain and heartbreak he could see in the Gascon's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be able to make things right for him. The boy hadn't done anything to deserve the fate now being handed to him, he had struggled against every obstacle to become a musketeer and just when he had finally achieved his dream it all began to slip away after heroically trying to save someone's life.

"Are they sure?" he asked, the tone of his voice echoing the disbelief he was currently feeling at the whole situation.

D'Artagnan squirmed slightly in his chair; uncomfortable with the intense look Treville was sending to his covered arm. "Doctor Reynard seems to think so," he said with a small shrug.

Treville's eyebrow rose, "What about Aramis? I thought he had been monitoring it since the beginning."

At this D'Artagnan seemed to squirm more, making Treville look questioningly at him until the boy sighed.

"He… Hasn't looked at it for a while," he admitted quietly, subconsciously clutching the injured arm closer to his chest.

Confusion flickered across Treville's face though he covered it fairly quickly. "That doesn't sound like Aramis. I would have thought it would be one of the first things he would have wanted to do when he woke up."

"He… did," admitted the Gascon whilst refusing to look at his Captain. "He's been trying… I just… Haven't let him."

"D'Artagnan," sighed Treville as he rubbed his temples, understanding now why the three senior members of the inseparables had asked him to order the Gascon to behave and to do what they told him. At the time Treville thought it to have been a joke, likely to do with the fact that D'Artagnan had just been given the freedom to leave the infirmary, so he didn't question or push the matter further… now though, it all made sense and he was cursing himself for not acting sooner.

"I've already gotten the prognosis," stated D'Artagnan with sureness the Captain hadn't expected. "I don't need to hear it from multiple sources."

Treville was torn between protesting and understanding. Part of him wanted nothing more than to drag him to Aramis and force him to have the arm examined, knowing that while Reynard might have more medical training, Aramis had been observing its healing since the beginning and would likely know more about how it was progressing. The rest of him however understood, if the second examination provided the same answer as the first then he had just subjected himself to the same pain twice and, if by some chance the second examination provided different answers then it would be giving him a hope that could well be false.

Settling on understanding Treville nodded, "Fair enough, that is your choice to make."

D'Artagnan sighed, relief so obvious on his face that it made Treville chuckle despite the subject they were discussing.

"They're not seeing it the same way I'm guessing?"

"That's an understatement sir," grumbled the Gascon but there was a fondness in both his voice and expression that told the Captain that the man in front of him didn't mind his brothers persistence as much as he tried to show.

"You don't plan on telling them?" Treville

D'Artagnan shook his head, "Not until I know for sure."

This confused Treville, having thought, from the way the boy had been speaking, that he had resigned himself into accepting the news. "Explain."

Surprise flickered across D'Artagnan's face like he was shocked the Captain wasn't berating him for having the hope he clearly still held.

"I… have a plan," admitted the Gascon as he took a deep breath and looked Treville, who looked a cross between serious and amused, in the eye.

"You've been training with one of the best strategic minds I've ever had the pleasure of working with," remarked Treville with no small amount of fondness in his voice. "I would be offended on his behalf if you didn't."

D'Artagnan's cheeks flushed with colour, either from embarrassment or pride Treville wasn't sure but he remained silent as the young solider explained the plan he had come up with, the Captain's heart sinking as he took it all in.

"Are you sure about this D'Artagnan?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he watched the boy in front of him.

"It's the only way to know for sure," nodded the Gascon but Treville could see the pain the decision was causing him all too clearly.

"And you can't do it here? I do not like the idea of you doing this, of learning the truth on your own."

D'Artagnan shook his head, cursing internally as he felt the now all too familiar pinprick feeling of tears building in the corner of his eyes. "I can't do it here," he stated, hoping that Treville wouldn't press the matter further.

Unfortunately for him however Treville was not about to let the matter drop.

"I could order you to D'Artagnan," he said sternly, either not noticing the younger man's discomfort or simply choosing to ignore it. "Without having someone with you what would stop you giving up if it gets too hard, or pushing yourself too far and making things worse? You need your brothers D'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan eyes narrowed as he took in what was being spoken to him, hating the fact that the Captain seemed to be addressing him as if he was a child who didn't know any better.

"I know that," he hissed, the tone of his voice startling Treville out of his rant. "I know that but I **can't** do it here!"

Hearing how he stressed the word 'can't' made a flash of confusion cross Treville's face.

"Why not? Do you not trust your brothers to help you?"

"Of course I do!" snapped D'Artagnan, instantly becoming quite defensive, something Treville cursed causing.

"Then why?" he asked, his voice softer and full of concern this time rather than accusation.

For a moment it looked like he might not get his answer, that D'Artagnan might have reverted so far into his defensive state that he wasn't even going to respond. As he was trying to think of something he could say to bring the boy out of it and to give him the answers he was seeking he heard D'Artagnan sigh somewhat shakily.

"I just… can't," he said, his voice sounding more scared than Treville would have expected, though the Captain didn't comment on it as he allowed the boy to finish speaking. "I… If it doesn't work… I just can't."

"They wouldn't blame you D'Artagnan, it's not something you could control anyway."

D'Artagnan shook his head," No I know they wouldn't blame me but…"

Rising from behind his desk Treville moved so he could crouch down in front of the Gascon, placing a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder as he did so.

"But?" he prompted, hoping he could get the boy to talk so he could make sense of what was going on in his head.

"They'll be disappointed," admitted the Gascon tiredly as he looked into his Captain's eyes, showing him the worry and fear he was feeling. "My arm not healing and losing being a musketeer would devastate me but… but I think I'd break if I had to endure that while witnessing their disappointment. Please Captain I'd rather do this my way, on my own. If it doesn't work I can stay gone and figure things out on my own without being painfully reminded of what I can't have."

"And if it works and Reynard's assessment was wrong?"

Hope flickered briefly in D'Artagnan's eyes for a moment and pride flared up within Treville as he noted his solider hadn't given up the fight quite yet.

"Then I come back… if you'd let me that is."

Treville sighed as he stood and leaned back against the desk. "I want it noted that I do not approve of your plan, I still think you would heal better with the support of your brothers and those who care about you."

D'Artagnan smiled softly; noticing the tone of the Captain's voice was not the stern one he had used earlier.

"But?" he prompted, using the same tone of voice the Captain had been using earlier in the hopes of getting the man to continue speaking.

"But you earned that pauldron on your shoulder and as such there will always be a place back here for you whenever you return… Because I am confident you are stubborn enough to get that arm of yours back into fighting condition before too long."

The smile that grew on D'Artagnan's face was contagious enough to have a much smaller version mirrored on Treville's own face, though it faded quickly as he returned to being serious.

"When do you plan to leave?"

Like Treville, this question caused the smile to drop off of D'Artagnan's face in an instant and once again Treville could see the pain this decision was causing the younger man.

"Doctor Pascal said Maria will be okay to leave at the end of the week and she's eager to get her life back so I will be leaving with her and Corinne. I need to ensure they're somewhere safe before I put my plan in motion properly."

Treville nodded, not liking the feeling that wormed about within him at the knowledge of the boy leaving within a week. "Where will you be going?"

D'Artagnan sighed, "As soon as they know I've gone they will try to come after me," stated the Gascon. "I do not want to put you in a position where you might have to lie to them for me sir so I'd rather keep that information to myself."

Despite his clear disapproval with not knowing Treville nodded, having seen the determination in the Gascon's eyes and knowing that there would be nothing he could do or say that would keep the man at the garrison when the week ended.

"Think carefully about what you're proposing D'Artagnan," he said with a touch of father-like affection in his voice. "You still have time to change your mind, but should you decide this is the path for you I wish you the best."

Tears once again prickled D'Artagnan eyes, as he nodded, not able to speak. Offering his Captain a smile he hoped showed his gratitude and fondness for the man, D'Artagnan rose from his chair and left the office, the pain in his heart growing as he leaned back against the door, knowing he now needed to return to his brothers' side. He had days left with them before he left and then he didn't know if he would ever see them again, he needed to leave on a more positive note with them, anything less and he wouldn't be able to focus on what he needed to do.

Without really registering the fact that he had moved D'Artagnan soon found himself outside the infirmary.

Taking a steadying breath the Gascon squared his shoulders. "Here goes nothing."


	74. Conflict and Resolution

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I kinda started this chapter with absolutely no idea what I was going to do with it. Part of me likes what's happening in it but I am also slightly worried as, like I said, I had no plan for it.**

 **Notes On Review:**

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it. It's kinda tempting to have a sequel but the ending I have planned should answer everything... though maybe I could write a one-shot about D'Art's time away. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Hmmm I like what your thinking. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Bwahaha I'm sure Athos would be more than willing. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Well if it makes you feel better I already know what I'm doing for my next story :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter72) Unexpected but hopefully nice :) (chapter 73) Yeah his plan isn't the most thought out but its all he's got :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - I really want to work the baby thing into a story, it would be such a funny scene to have :D Haha Love your description of his plan :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Definitely stubborn :D Treville's not looking forward to them learning the truth but he wants to help D'Art. Well be seeing the repercussions of D'Art's plan very soon. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I felt he had to tell someone what he was planning, plus Treville would likely send out a whole load of men to find him when he leaves. Our boys will try to follow I can promise that... though how successful they'll be you'll have to wait to see. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - You'd think but apparently not :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - I figured that Treville would send out loads of people after him when he leaves otherwise and D'Art doesn't want that. Also don't worry about Remy, I have a plan for him to appear again before too long. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it. D'Art knew that if he didn't explain it to Treville then the Captain would send men after him and he doesn't want that so the Captain had to know. We've got a couple of cute moments today which I'm hoping you'll like. Treville may want him to stay but also understands that D'Art needs to do this his way. Our boys with definitely be heading out after him once he leaves... though how successful will they be? that is the question :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Four: Conflict and Resolution  
**

D'Artagnan had been anticipating several different responses to when he walked in, from a stern lecture to the whole previous conversation being ignored… What he hadn't anticipated however was to be engulfed in a tight embrace by Porthos only moments after entering the room.

"…P'thos?" he mumbled, his voice muffled by the larger man's clothes though the confusion in his tone was clear.

"Sorry about before whelp," murmured Porthos as he tighten his grip on the boy for a moment before loosening his hold slightly, a brief moment of confusion and worry hitting him when D'Artagnan did the same to him.

"You were looking out for me, it's okay."

"We shouldn't have pushed the matter so hard, especially once we saw how uncomfortable it made you," said Athos by way of apology, as the swordsman shifted slightly on his bed so there was room for the younger man to sit.

Unable to help it D'Artagnan beamed at his mentor's apology, feeling ecstatic that the man wasn't angry with him and once he managed to untangle himself from Porthos's grip he happily moved to sit on the edge of his mentor's bed, his clear happiness at the situation making both Porthos and Aramis snort in amusement.

* * *

"Where did you go?" asked Athos as he watched the younger man intently, "You were gone for some time."

D'Artagnan felt himself tense but knew that if he allowed himself to become defensive then they would only end up back where they were several hours ago, something he had come back to avoid.

"I… Needed to cool down," admitted the Gascon, "I found a spot to watch some of the men train and then Treville needed to speak to me."

As he spoke the Gascon missed the matching looks of relief on his brothers faces who had each worried that he might have gone off and done something reckless liked he had done several times in the past.

"If you let me check your arm maybe I could tell you when you could get back to training rather than just watching," muttered Aramis, his eyes going wide as soon as the words left his mouth having just realized he had spoken them out loud rather than in his head like he had been planning.

What made it worse was the fact that D'Artagnan tensed rather obviously at Aramis's words and even seemed to bring his injured arm closer to his chest as if to prevent the bedbound medic from getting at it.

"Like a dog with a bone you are," teased Porthos lightheartedly as he gently smacked the back of the medic's head making the man shrug apologetically to the Gascon in response.

* * *

For a moment or two D'Artagnan remained tense but when it became apparent the medic wasn't going to push the issue further he allowed himself to relax, shame and guilt bubbling up inside of him for what he was undoubtedly putting his brothers through.

In his mind he weighed up his options, like he had told Treville he did not want to be put through the pain of having it examined again only to receive the same diagnosis… but on the other hand his heart ached at causing his brothers so much worry. That part of him wanted to let his brother examine him; just to ease the worry they were feeling.

 _Or it could intensify it,_ remarked his brain and D'Artagnan felt his eyes widen a fraction before he could control his expression. The thought wasn't wrong he realized. If Aramis examined his arm and deduced it would heal and he would eventually be able to return to duty then the worry would leave his brothers and they could all move on… but if his examination provided the same answer as Reynard's then the worry they were already feeling would only increase as they tried to come up with a way to support him through the loss of his dream.

 _No,_ decided D'Artagnan resolutely, his confidence in his plan growing the longer he internally debated. He had no intention of causing his brothers more worry then they needed and he did want to be dependent on them or have them fell like they had to tiptoe around him.

* * *

"What did the Captain want?" asked Athos as he kept his expression neutral. He had, as had his brothers most likely, seen the internal battle going on behind his youngest brother's eyes and whilst every instinct in him was screaming to find out what was going on, he respected the younger man's wishes and simply resolved to find out another way.

To say D'Artagnan mood changed would be an understatement and the three senior inseparables couldn't help but widen their eyes in surprise as joy and relief practically radiated out of the young man.

Without needing any further prompting D'Artagnan eagerly told them all about the visit from Fredrick and what he had learned about the man's life since the attack.

"If the kid turns out like his name sake then I worry for his poor mother," teased Aramis with a beaming grin, happy just to see the dark cloud that had been following his brother around for a while now disappear slightly.

"Hey!" cried D'Artagnan as he mock glared at his brother, causing his other two brothers to chortle quietly.

"There are worse things to be called," remarked Athos casually though D'Artagnan could see the pride in his eyes and it only made his grin wider.

* * *

"Now that all that is out of the way how about we focus on the serious matter now," said Aramis with such seriousness in his voice that he had all of his brothers watching him, waiting for him to continue.

Only then did he let his façade drop as a large tease smirk morphed onto his face. "What **is** going on between the lovely Corinne and our dear Corbett?"

Unable to stop himself D'Artagnan snorted before bursting out laughing at his brother's antics, as well as at the memory of teasing his cousin only a few days before.

"What, you want to know if you still have a chance 'Mis?" asked Porthos teasingly, the glint in his eyes telling the others he knew exactly what reaction his question was going to get.

D'Artagnan's eyes instantly narrowed and his laughter stopped. "What do you mean **still**?"

The threatening tone of D'Artagnan voice surprised Aramis who instantly turned his glare over to a rather smug and amused looking Porthos.

"Aramis," growled D'Artagnan when the medic refused to answer. The Gascon's protective instincts were rising to new heights at the thought of Aramis flirting with his cousin.

Completely unperturbed by D'Artagnan's brotherly anger and completely amused by the entire situation Porthos spoke up, "He was flirting with her when we first found ya back in that cave… gave her the look and everything."

"Porthos!" hissed Aramis as he shifted nervously on his bed. D'Artagnan's expression had only darkened the more Porthos spoke and despite his brother only having one usable hand the medic was beginning to fear for his health and sent a silent plea to Athos, who merely rose an eyebrow in response.

"You flirted with her!" exclaimed D'Artagnan as he rose from his spot on Athos's bed, stop from progressing any further when Athos's hand gripped his elbow. "She's my cousin Aramis!"

"Come now D'Art, it was all harmless fun," stammered the medic, torn between wanting to flee, wanting to defend himself and wanting to punch Porthos for bringing this up. "Beside Corbett's probably out there flirting with her right now why aren't you yelling at him?"

"Probably because Corbett doesn't flirt with everything on two legs," remarked Porthos smugly; his voice and expression showing just how much he was enjoying watching the situation unfold.

"Not. Helping," hissed the medic

"Maybe not but it's fun," smirked Porthos, letting out a loud laugh as he dodged a pillow being thrown his way from the now infuriated medic.

"He made a few comments and sent a few looks, nothing more than that and nothing since we reunited after escaping Quentin's camp," explained Athos, his hand still gripping the Gascon's elbow, though his words did seem to calm down the protective nature of their youngest member. "He'd never do anything to hurt her, you know that."

With a large sigh D'Artagnan sank back on to the bed, "Yeah I know," he admitted, feeling himself calm as well as becoming slightly amused by the small amount of fear he could see in Aramis's eyes.

"Sorry 'Mis," he offered with a small smile, "I get protective."

"That's an understatement," snorted Porthos, his comment making the group chuckle.

* * *

"Speaking on Corinne, I should go find her. Maria wanted me to pass a message on."

"How's she doing anyway?" asked Athos, his voice kind and sympathetic as he observed his protégé, not missing the flash of emotion that passed across his eyes, though it was gone before he could deduce what it was.

"Better, she's eager to leave the city though. She and Mathis met in Paris and it's painful for her to be here without him," answered D'Artagnan the love he held for the older woman rang clear as a bell in his voice.

"Any idea as to how long she'll be staying then?" asked Aramis, sympathy filling him as he thought of the older woman's pain. He had grown quite fond of the woman despite not having had many chances to interact with her and as such he didn't want her in pain if she didn't have to be. He knew that D'Artagnan would probably want her to stay in Paris, especially after what happened but that he also wouldn't force or guilt her into staying if it caused her such pain to do so.

D'Artagnan hesitated and Athos noticed, the swordsman's eyes narrowing slightly as he watched the boy.

"In a few days," answered D'Artagnan, "Its why she wanted me to speak to Corinne, she wanted me to inform her of when they would be leaving."

Athos felt his heart clench as an idea rooted itself deep in his mind. He hoped it would turn out to be wrong especially as with having little more than his gut feeling he knew he couldn't confront the Gascon just yet.

With that suspicion digging deep into his mind Athos found himself distracted from the rest of the conversation going on around him, returning to it only when D'Artagnan stood, making them aware he was going to find his cousin and would be back later.

Unable to stop himself Athos felt his eyes narrow ever so slightly as he watched the boy leave and it was at that moment he resolved himself to watching his protégé more intensely over the next few days.


	75. Day of Departure

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **I can't believe how close we are to the end now, every time I think of it, it makes me sad to think its almost over :(**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy the last few chapters.**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Athos is suspicious that's for sure. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - I think he has to given how much of a trouble magnet our pup is lol :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Haha "Open mouth insert foot" love it :D Very true for our medic during the last chapter. Couldn't resist the gibbs head slap so I'm glad you liked it. D'Art's protective nature regarding Corinne was SOOOOO much fun to explore. Aramis's reaction, especially to Porthos was fun as well but I think D'Art was my favourite thing to write. Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - He's not planning to sneak away... well not properly but Athos's definitely not going to handle it well when he learns the truth. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Got a little more tension today which you'll hopefully enjoy as well as another hug... though this one's coming from someone who doesn't usually hug :D Glad you're liking the story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - I think the tension he was feeling regarding his impending departure didn't help his mood when he learned about Aramis's flirting... plus I couldn't resist scaring Aramis a little :D Athos is watching but there's little he can do against our pup's stubbornness. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - It was tempting to have them still on tense terms when D'Art left but I couldn't do that to our pup, they needed to make peace so he could focus on his arm. Couldn't resist a good old bit of teasing :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Glad you liked the hug, I figured that with what is about to happen that our pup needed a hug... he's getting another today from someone who doesn't often give hugs :D I had the same thoughts regards to Aramis when I was writing it but unfortunately our lovely medic doesn't know when to quit sometimes. Porthos teasing Aramis was a lot of fun to write, as was Aramis's reaction to it but I think the whole protective display from D'Artagnan was possibly the most fun thing to write in that chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **As always much love and many thanks for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Five: Day Of Departure  
**

 _This is it,_ mused D'Artagnan sadly as he stood by the window of the infirmary room, his burned arm clutched close to chest as he watched the rain lightly hit against the glass.

 _Fitting,_ he sighed, almost letting out a bitter laugh at how the weather seemed to be mimicking his current emotional state.

* * *

"You don't have to do this Charles," said Maria softly as she finished packing up the last of the supplies Treville had sent to her room.

The older woman was torn between supporting the boy she considered a grandson with his plan and disregarding it and going straight to his brothers so they could talk some sense into him. She had seen the pain in D'Artagnan's eyes and knew just how much pain it was causing him to even think about leaving them, especially when it could be the last time he would ever see them.

"I second that notion D'Artagnan," said a voice, startling the Gascon slightly. Turning to face the new voice D'Artagnan couldn't help but smile sadly at his Captain, knowing full well, even without what the man had just said, that Treville had come specifically to try and talk him out of leaving once more.

"I need to do this," said D'Artagnan, the pain he was feeling causing his voice to crack slightly.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Maria as she slammed her bag down on the bed, her outburst surprising Treville, who was used to the woman being calm and in control of her emotions. D'Artagnan on the other hand, who had years of knowing the woman, had been expecting this outburst for the last few days and simply turned his attention to her, knowing better than to interrupt before she was done.

"You have a good thing here Charles," ranted Maria as she walked around the bed to stand in front of her grandson. "You have people who would give anything, including their lives for you if you would only ask. I can't even imagine what your physical injury and potential loss is doing to your head but you can't ignore the fact that even thinking of leaving is causing you pain! You **need** them Charlie, just like they need you. You must reconsider!"

Treville watched in slight awe as the woman ranted, the effects of her words clearly obvious when one looked at D'Artagnan, despite the boy's effort to keep his face neutral.

"No," stated D'Artagnan, the lack of expression in his voice surprising both Maria and Treville. "What I **need** is to do this my way. This decision is the **only** thing I have control over. Whether my arm truly heals or not is out of anyone's control or mine… but I can decide how I handle it and this is what I **need.** Does it hurt to think about leaving? Of course it does but I have to do this. Those men are my brothers and if my time with the regiment has taught me anything its that brothers will support you through anything. They might hate and curse me for a while but they would still support me, even if they're not right next to me as I work to get better."

This time it was Maria who watched with slight awe, though disappointment flowed through her too when she realized D'Artagnan had no intention of reconsidering.

Treville was torn. Like Maria he was disappointed that it didn't look like D'Artagnan had any plans to reconsider his plan but unlike Maria, Treville felt a flash of pride within him at the way the younger musketeer spoke of the brotherhood all musketeers were part of. It warmed his heart and reassured him that the young man knew that even if he was alone physically he would not be alone in spirit. Treville knew his men well enough to know how they would react to the news of D'Artagnan's departure, even more so should they learn the truth behind it and the Captain was relieved to hear that D'Artagnan knew that too and he hoped that knowledge could give the boy strength during the difficult times ahead.

"My words from before still stand," stated Treville as he moved to bring the now startled Gascon into a very uncharacteristic hug. "You've more than earned your place in our regiment and that place will remain yours… no matter how long it takes."

Tears pricked the corners of D'Artagnan's eyes as he nodded into Treville's shoulder, though the moment ended just as quickly as it started as Treville pulled away, looking slightly surprised by his own actions, much to D'Artagnan's amusement.

"I want you to promise me something," stated Treville, the tone of the Captain's voice telling that it wasn't so much of a request and more of a demand.

Tilting his head to one side as a flicker of confusion and curiosity flashed across his face, D'Artagnan nodded once, his action prompting Treville to continue.

"I want you to send word," he said, raising a hand to silence the Gascon who looked ready to protest. "You can omit where you are if you wish but I would like to know that you still breath. I'm going against every instinct in my body by letting you do this D'Artagnan, the least you could do is honor this simple request of mine."

D'Artagnan was silent as he considered his Captain's words. He nodded in agreement fairly quickly once he realized the position he had place the Captain in by telling him is plan. Treville had the power to force D'Artagnan to remain in the garrison if he truly wanted to but the man was ignore every part of him that was screaming for that to happen, choosing instead to trust him and if the occasional letter was all he wanted as payment then that's what D'Artagnan would do.

"I'm not sure how often I will be able to but I will send word when I can."

Treville nodded, looking significantly more relieved. "That is all I ask."

* * *

"We'll need to be leaving soon," said Maria softly a few moments later, her heart aching at the pain she saw in her grandson's eyes.

Nodding solemnly D'Artagnan moved away from the window. "I'm going to say goodbye to Athos and the others. If I pass her I'll pull Corinne away from Corbett and let her know we're leaving."

D'Artagnan words surprised Treville so much he actually spun on his heels so he could look at the departing boy.

"You're actually going to say goodbye? I thought you would leave without a word to them."

D'Artagnan chuckled bitterly as he found himself unable to look Treville in the eye. "Athos suspects something, if I left without a word then he would follow me without hesitation and he is in no condition to do so right now… Besides… If this is my last time around them then I want to end with a proper goodbye, I can't have any regrets."

* * *

As he left the infirmary D'Artagnan decided to seek out Corinne first, knowing she would want time to say her own goodbye to Corbett. He hated feeling like he was pulling the younger woman away from a chance at happiness but Corinne had assured him many times, even going as far as to hit him once when he continued to pester her about it, that despite her growing feelings for Corbett she wasn't quite ready to stay in the city where her father had been executed. She had felt guilty at missing him but D'Artagnan had never held it against her and simply made her promise that she would return to the city when she was ready, whether he was there to greet her or not.

Spotting the young couple in a tender embrace D'Artagnan felt a smirk grown on his face and couldn't resist getting close to the pair that were oblivious to everyone but themselves.

"…Morning," he drawled innocently, his smirk growing when both visibly startled at his sudden appearance, though it was the crimson blush on both of their cheeks that made him want to burst out laughing.

"D-D'Artagnan," stammered Corbett, cursing the fact the Gascon had caught them, especially as he had yet to approach the man about his growing feeling for his cousin.

Sensing this D'Artagnan smiled softly. "I've known for a while Corbett," he said, making the other musketeer's blush deepen much to his amusement. "I have no control over what Corinne feels nor for who… You are a good man and a good brother. All I ask is that you respect and protect her should the pair of you decide to give whatever this is a chance."

Corbett looked stunned by the Gascon's words but before he could respond D'Artagnan was leaving, shouting a reminder that she needed to be ready to leave soon.

* * *

"Knock, knock," smiled D'Artagnan as he leaned against the door frame of the inseparables infirmary room.

"Hey D'Art," grinned Aramis brightly, the grin fading somewhat as Doctor Pascal touched a particularly painful bruise on his chest.

"What brings you by kid?" asked Porthos, though there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he was desperately trying to ignore. "I thought you were spending the morning with Maria and Corinne as they're leaving soon."

"I was," nodded D'Artagnan, pausing to take a deep breath knowing that it was time to say goodbye. He knew it was going to be hard but he hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to simply get the words out.

"D'Artagnan?" asked Athos, fear gripping him for what he suspected was about to happen.

"I…I came to say goodbye," he said, his words getting the instant attention of each of his brothers.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the three as one and, had it been any other situation D'Artagnan might have laughed at them for it.

"I'm going to travel with them, I need to make sure they're safe and settled before I can focus on healing," explained the Gascon, keeping to the truth as much as possible so his brothers wouldn't suspect him further.

"When do you leave? We'll come too."

Shaking his head D'Artagnan smiled softly at Aramis. "You need to focus on healing yourselves and too many people will only attract unwanted attention."

"How long will you be staying with them?" asked Athos and D'Artagnan could practically feel the suspicion in his words and it was killing him not to open up to his mentor, knowing full well that it was him who would take his leaving the worst, even if he didn't overtly show as much.

"A few days, week at most. Just long enough to ensure they'll be okay."

Athos raised an eyebrow, "and you'll come back?"

Both Porthos and Aramis sat up straighter at this.

"Course he's gonna come back 'Thos," remarked Porthos, though his voice held an air of uncertainty to it that tore at D'Artagnan's heart.

Ignoring his brother Athos kept his attention focused solely on D'Artagnan.

"You'll come back?"

For a moment D'Artagnan said nothing, not wanting to lie to his mentor but also not wanting to open up about his plan. Then he remembered why he was doing this and focused on the small flicker of hope he held for a recovery and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, keeping his answer as vague as he could. "I'll be back."


	76. A Garrison Without A Gascon

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **OMG OVER 1000 REVIEWS! *Happy Dances & Throws Confetti***

 **Honestly surprised as how quickly I was able to get this chapter done today, kinda got on a bit of a role and got all 2000 or so words of it done in an hour!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Yep, Athos is not pleased. I haven't got him drinking though, I have a feeling Athos is too worried to be drinking at the moment... maybe tomorrow. Oooh it so tempting to have something bad happen but nah our pup is safe. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Our boys definitely aren't pleased with both the situation and Treville. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Deana: Thanks for the review - They're kinda moving passed fear and going to anger today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I couldn't resist a bit of papa-Treville so I'm really glad you enjoyed seeing that side of him. D'Art's aware of his brothers suspicions. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the reviews - (chapter74) D'Arts protective side was a lot of fun to explore so I'm glad you liked seeing that side of him :) (chapter75) Our boys aren't going to be patient that's for sure. We'll be seeing Corinne again (as will Corbett :) ) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Helensg: Thanks for the review - Don't worry Athos will indeed be following :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Haha for me they're the same thing :D And your advice to our pup is good as he'll be suffering some more whumpage in the next story :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yeah Athos and the others aren't going to sit and wait for too long, though you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see if they find him. Glad you liked the Treville hug... Couldn't resist :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Well he wouldn't be our pup if he wasn't stubborn. Our boys will definitely be following after him, don't worry :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep D'Art's plan is now in action :D Unfortunately they couldn't convince him, mainly because I need D'Art to leave for the ending I have planned :D We'll be seeing a bit more of Corinne and Corbett in tomorrows chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - Yay i know I seriously can't believe this story has reached over 1000 reviews! I hated making D'Art leave but I have a plan for him and it required him being gone so hopefully that'll make up for his departure. Maria's rant was fun to write, especially as she's usually fairly quiet and calm, it was fun to explore the more angry side of her. I kinda wanted to hug D'art when i wrote his response but I figured Treville could hug him for me :D It was tempting to have D'Artagnan make Corbett squirm a bit but I love the two of them so I couldn't do that to them. Our boys wont be staying put at the garrison for too long before they try and follow their pup. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cookies, cakes and other yummy goodies for everyone for following/favouriting/reviewing/reading**

 **Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Six: A Garrison Without A Gascon  
**

The day after D'Artagnan had left the garrison was an odd one for the inseparables, who, had gotten so used to seeing the boy on a daily basis that they frequently found themselves turning to include him in their conversation only to then find he was not there.

Aramis wasn't handling the departure overly well as his concern for the boy's arm and subsequent mental state had only grown with every instance that the Gascon had denied his offer to examine it.

Despite the vague reasons the younger musketeer had given at the time Aramis had always suspected there was more going on then what they were aware of, a suspicion that only grew when Doctor Reynard continued to refuse to answer his questions on the matter.

The medic's worry had his typically cheerful nature replaced with a slightly more irritable one and that, coupled with the pain of his healing wounds had prompted the man to snap at nearly ever person who had come to talk to him, at least until Porthos slapped the back of his head and told him he was acting liking a child.

* * *

In contrast to the medic Porthos appeared calm and content with the situation, even though the reality couldn't be further from the truth. Porthos hadn't missed the way Athos had been watching their pup the few days before his departure and as such the larger man was sure all of his brothers suspected there was something more going on then what D'Artagnan had opened up to them about.

He had seen it, more than once, the desire to open up… it had been but a fleeting look on the young Gascon's face but it had been there and it was killing the man that his baby brother felt he had to keep whatever was going on bottled up inside and that he couldn't open up and talk to them.

The morning after D'Artagnan had left Porthos had actually sought out Alain, knowing from their previous adventure that the Gascon often confided in him things he wasn't truly comfortable admitting to them.

Unfortunately the other musketeer had no other information for him, though he did mention seeing D'Artagnan attempt to hold and swing his sword a few days prior, only for the blade to slip out of the Gascon's grip. At first Porthos thought nothing of that piece of information as Aramis had stated at several points since the boy had sustained the injury that it would be a long road to recovery for him and that it could be months before he had the strength to hold his blade again. It was Alain mentioning the anger and sadness that had appeared on D'Artagnan's face after the incident that had him storing the information away to mention to his brothers at a later date.

* * *

Like his brothers Athos carried a lot of worry about his young protégé. The distance the boy had been trying to place between them over the last few days as well as the clear pain in his eyes when he had come to say goodbye to them had sent his suspicions to all new heights. He had intended to confront the boy but he had left before Athos had had the chance.

Athos had decided to keep his suspicions to himself until he could get the chance to speak to Treville one-on-one. The only time he had seen his younger brother relaxed at all since the whole ordeal with Marshall was when he had come back from speaking to the Captain. It hurt, to think that the boy had decided to confide in Treville instead of himself or either of their other brothers but there was another part of him that understood.

For now though Athos decided to trust in D'Artagnan's word that he would be back. His instincts and protective nature were screaming at him to act rather than wait but he wanted the Gascon to feel as though he could trust them, so, against his better judgment he decided to wait.

* * *

In the days that followed the Gascon's departure however that decision became much harder to stand by, especially when they reached a week without news.

Aramis's snappish temperament had vanished as a worried one took its place, causing the man, who had been granted leave of the infirmary the day before, to spend a great deal of his time shooting in an effort to silence the concerns rattling about his head.

Porthos's calm mask had cracked several days into the Gascon's departure and he had opened up to them about what he suspected was going on. This omission led to Aramis opening up about his own, which in turn caused them both to look at Athos to see his thoughts on the matter.

The swordsman still wanted to keep his suspicions to himself until he had spoken to Treville but he was reminded of the last time he had kept suspicions from his brothers and so instead decided to voice them, though he stated, when Aramis went to leave, that they would do nothing until he had spoken to Treville.

Unfortunately for the three inseparables Treville had been called to the palace several days ago under urgent orders from the King and no one had seen him return to the garrison since.

Whether their Captain was dealing with fallout from their actions with Marshall and Quentin or if it was because of the death of the Cardinal no one was sure but whatever the King's motives were they had kept the musketeer Captain busy enough that he had taken to sleeping at the palace most nights in an effort to get more than an hour or two rest.

This meant that it wasn't until a week and a half after D'Artagnan's departure that Athos finally had his chance to confront his Captain.

The still bruised and injured musketeer had seen the Captain return that morning and had stated his intentions to speak to him regarding their missing Gascon.

Both Porthos and Aramis had stated their desire to come as well and despite initially denying their request the swordsman eventually allowed them to come when they, not so politely reminded him that the Gascon was their brother too.

* * *

"Captain?" called Athos as he entered Treville's office, followed nearly instantly by his brothers. All three men were surprised to see how tired and haggard their Captain looked and a flicker of guilt grew inside them as they realized their arrival was preventing the man from getting the rest he clearly needed.

Treville blinked; surprised to see both Athos and Aramis out of bed, though his lips did curl upwards at the sight of them on their feet. "Athos," he said nodding before nodding in greeting to both Porthos and Aramis as well, gesturing for them to enter fully.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, though he had a feeling he knew what it was regarding and to be honest he was thoroughly surprised and impressed they had lasted as long as they had to come to him regarding it.

"It's about D'Artagnan," said Athos, his eyes watching the Captain intently for any signs that he was hiding something from them.

Noticing this Treville couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in silent challenge before returning to address the rest of the group. "What about him?"

"Its been almost two weeks without word," said Porthos, the worry he was feeling clear as a bell in his voice. "We're concerned."

"He's sent word," stated Treville as he searched though the bag he had placed on his desk earlier before pulling out a worn piece of parchment.

"He… sent word?"

Treville nodded and felt a spark of anger at the Gascon's refusal to contact his brothers when he saw the hurt and jealousy in their eyes as they stared at the piece of paper in his hand.

"What does it say?" demanded Aramis before an apologetic look graced his face as he realized who he was speaking to.

"It's a few days old," said Treville as he passed the document over. "He was simply stating that Maria and Corinne have gotten settled in their new home. He also asked me to have men check in on them should I have any patrols or missions in the area."

"That's good right?" said Aramis as he passed the letter over to Athos, "If they're settled then it means he should be home any day now right?"

At this Treville hesitated, he did not want to lie to his men but he also knew that D'Artagnan wouldn't have chosen to do it like he had if it wasn't important to him.

Athos instantly noticed the hesitation and was on the edge of his chair in a second.

"Captain?"

Looking into his lieutenant's eyes Treville knew he had to explain, it would be kinder than trying to lie and come up with excuses and D'Artagnan himself had said that he didn't want the Captain lying for him, especially not to his brothers.

"D'Artagnan… received some news from Reynard when we returned from the whole Marshall incident," explained Treville, knowing he would need to start from the beginning. Looking at Aramis he added, "It was the reason why he had been so obstinate in his refusal to examine his arm."

"No," breathed Aramis, having caught on to what the Captain was hinting at, it being what they had all feared and suspected.

Treville nodded grimly, "Reynard told him there was little if any chance his arm would ever heal to the standard that would allow him to return to active duty as a musketeer."

He could see his men had questions and took advantage of their momentary surprise to continue his explanation.

"D'Artagnan came to speak to me several days before he left with Maria and Corinne, where he explained to me what was going on with his arm and told me his plan regarding it."

Athos's eyes narrowed at this, despite the small flash of pride that warmed him as he realized that his protégé had apparently learned to think things through for once rather than just acting recklessly out of instinct.

"A plan?"

Treville nodded and explained to them what D'Artagnan had told him, his eyes on Athos the entire time as he waited for the man's clearly building anger to reach its peak.

"After all that you just **let** him leave!" snarled Athos as he all but jumped to his feet, his chair almost falling over in the process.

Having expected the man's anger Treville simply kept his expression neutral. "It was his decision Athos and after everything the boy had been through of late I wasn't about to stop him from doing what he felt he had to… Not when that was the only thing giving him hope!"

Athos faltered slightly there and Treville took full advantage of it.

"He wouldn't let Aramis check his arm out of fear of hearing the same prognosis and losing what little hope he was desperately clinging onto. The hope that his plan could work was the only thing keeping him from breaking down and retreating so far into himself that it would be an even greater challenge to get him back."

"But he would be here!" roared Athos, a well of self-hatred building within him as he cursed not acting on his suspicions when the boy had been in the garrison. "Now he's out there alone and injured!"

Treville's eyes flashed with anger at the tone Athos was taking with him but he forced it back.

"So go after him," said the Captain, his calm words silencing all three men and bringing their complete attention to him.

"What?" asked Porthos, hope in his voice that he hadn't misheard his Captain.

"D'Artagnan is well aware of how you three think and act. He mentions where Maria and Corinne are staying in his letter. If you think you can convince him to abandon his plan or at least enact it here in the garrison then I implore you to go after him… I like this just as much as you do Athos."

Athos was silent for a few moments and the tension in the room reached all new heights as Porthos and Aramis waiting their brother's decision.

"Get your things," he growled as he struggled to reign in his temper. "We leave within the hour."


	77. Finale

**Evening My Lovelies**

 **Okay so I feel a little bad for not warning you yesterday but I am very sad to say that today's chapter is the very last one for this story :( I'm really sad to see this end but the time has finally come. I'm hoping the long chapter as well as everything that's going on inside it provide a good ending for you.**

 **I kinda also feel like I haven't really done Corinne/Corbett much justice but I wanted to focus on D'Art and the boys... If you want it though i might write a small little one shot focusing on the two of them following this story.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for the continuous support you've given me throughout this. Love you all!**

 **Notes On Reviews:**

Deana: Thanks for the review - I think even if they were bleeding out they would still ride out lol. Enjoy the new chapter! x

GoGirl212: Thanks for the review - Yeah, Treville wasn't about to lie to his men but also not about to stop D'Arts plan. Luckily our pup hasn't found too much trouble, although it was really tempted to have it happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Debbie (Guest): Thanks for the review - Athos still isn't handling things too well today either... though that is fun to write :D I'm not sure if the reunion will live up to your expectations but I'm hoping you'll enjoy what I decided on regardless. Enjoy the new chapter! x

FierGascon: Thanks for the review - Yep Treville's deffo the man :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pallysdeeks: Thanks for the review - Athos's is going to lose it a bit again today but with good reason. Our pups not finding too much trouble, though it was tempting to have it happen. Enjoy the new chapter! x

criminally charmed: Thanks for the review - Bwhaha no always review half asleep those are always fun to read :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Tidia: Thanks for the review - Treville's the man with the plan :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

pheonixriv: Thanks for the review - Hmmm well you'll have to read on to see if you're right :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Katie (Guest): Thanks for the review - I don't want it to end either but alas it has too :( Don't worry though I already have several ideas lined up for new stories :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

Stargirl11 (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yay I'm really glad you liked it :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

Maryg (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our lovely Athos definitely isn't making Treville's life any easier thats for sure. Hopefully you'll enjoy the reunion and don't worry, no dragging will be required. Enjoy the new chapter! x

f1gymnast: Thanks for the review - Haha Yeah I was tempted to have them leave before hand but figured Athos would have a bit of logic in him to wait and speak to Treville. Our lovely Captain's unfortunately going to be baring Athos's anger a bit longer today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Issai: Thanks for the review - Yep they're following him... though will they'll find him? Glad you liked the chat between Athos and Treville, we'll be having another today. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Guest: Thanks for the review - Yay I'm glad you liked it :) Yeah unfortunately we're not getting a lot of Corinne/Corbett moments, though if you want I'll write a short oneshot about their relationship after this story. Enjoy the new chapter! x

MicheeO: Thanks for the review - Haha yeah as if I'd make it simple :D Enjoy the new chapter! x

WelshEssex (Guest): Thanks for the review - Our boys are desperately missing our pup, even more so in today's chapter. Treville couldn't keep the information to himself, especially given D'Art has now left. Hmmm to be completely honest I had forgotten about that wound but yeah lets just say it healed okay :) Enjoy the new chapter! x

KarenF (Guest): Thanks for the review - Yep our boys are finally chasing after our pup. Hope you like how I decided to have the reunion go. Enjoy the new chapter! x

Lilac Lavender: Thanks for the review - I can kinda see Athos practically pouncing on Treville as soon as he returned ... although my brain is so tired it is now picturing Athos, with cat ears and a tail, actually pouncing on treville... if that's not a sign i need sleep i don't know what is lol :D Haha glad you liked the jealous and hurt feelings our boys had about the letter. Athos's anger is something we will be revisiting this chapter in several instances, hopefully you'll continue to love it. Enjoy the new chapter! x

 **Cakes, sweets, hugs & high-fives for you absolutely awesome people who follow/favourite/review/read this story. **

**Love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventy-Seven: Finale  
**

"Athos!" called a voice just as the man was about to finish saddling his horse. By this point both Aramis and Porthos had arrived and were just finishing up as well so the sound of the voice caused all three of them to turn.

"Corbett," nodded Athos, slightly confused as to why the man was approaching them when it was clear they were about to head out.

"I was wonder if you have room for one more?" asked the musketeer somewhat nervously, something that became all the more apparent when both Aramis and Porthos smirked devilishly at him.

"Why would you want to come?"

Unable to stop himself Aramis moved away from his horse to place a gentle hand on Athos's shoulder.

"Why mon ami I'd wager our dear friend Corbett here is missing the lovely lady Corinne."

At his words Corbett blushed, proving them true and making a small smirk appear on Athos's face.

"Young love," sighed Porthos teasingly as he clamped a hand on Corbett's shoulder. "I say let him come… 'sides might come in useful if we run into trouble on the road."

For a few moments Athos contemplated the idea before nodding his acceptance and returning to his horse, not missing the pleased grin on the other musketeer's face as he rushed to do the same, making both Aramis and Porthos chuckle.

Despite Porthos's concerns they met no trouble on the road during their day and a half journey to the village D'Artagnan had mentioned in his letter.

* * *

Nerves were running high for each member of the group as they entered the village, the three inseparables seeing instantly what had made D'Artagnan choose it. The village was nothing special, at least not to those who had grown up in large towns and cities like Paris, but despite that there was something about the quaint village that made each of the three men think of D'Artagnan.

"Based on the directions in D'Artagnan's letter the house should be on the other side of the village," explained Aramis as he took charge of leading the group once he discreetly noticed the trouble Athos was having with keeping his emotions in check now they were so close to their little brother.

By the time they reached the small farmhouse all four men's nerves were completely gone and each found themselves waiting with bated breath for the door to open after the medic's found his courage to knock.

Sounds from inside the house made them tense, though they found the tenseness vanishing from their bodies when the door opened and the softly smiling face of Maria greeted them, looking both healthier and happier than any of the men had seen her.

"You're late," teased the woman as she took a step back to let the four men into the small house.

Athos's brows furrowed, "You were expecting us?" he asked, sounding thoroughly confused by her words, especially as, in their haste, none of them had thought to send word ahead.

Maria smiled, "In a manner of speaking," gesturing to the chairs surrounding her table she added, "make yourselves comfortable, I'll call Corinne," chuckling lightly when she noticed Corbett sit up straighter at the mention of her granddaughters name.

"What do you mean in a manner of speaking?" asked Aramis when Maria returned from calling the absent younger woman.

"She means Charlie said you'd be here days ago," interrupted a voice, startling the four men slightly as they all stood when Corinne entered, the younger woman's grin growing when she saw Corbett in the group, though his presence did make a faint blush grow on her cheeks.

"He did, did he?" smirked Porthos, a teasing glint in his eyes as he watched the silent interaction between the two.

Corinne tore her eyes away from Corbett long enough to smirk back at Porthos as she nodded, "made a bet and everything, he's going to be so disappointed he lost, he was quite adamant."

"Speaking of our wayward brother," said Aramis, his tone serious despite the aloofness he tried to install into his voice. "Where is he? I think we've each got a lecture of two planned for him about the way he left."

Maria and Corinne shared a look that did little to assuage the growing unease the three inseparables were feeling.

"He's not here is he?" stated Corbett, sympathy and sadness in his voice as he noticed the looks in his comrades eyes.

Maria shook her head, "He left several days ago, he did leave a letter for you though, wait a moment and I'll – "

"No need madam I have it here," said a voice that thoroughly surprised the musketeers.

Aramis was the first to recover from the surprise as he practically jumped to his feet, pulling the now equally surprised man into a tight embrace.

"REMY!" he exclaimed joyfully, the worry he had felt since learning of the former bandits silent exit from the garrison several days ago vanishing as he took in the relaxed and happy form of his newest friend.

"What are you doing here?" Aramis asked, unable to keep the grin off of his face as he gestured to the farmhouse.

Remy smiled back, overjoyed to see his first friend once again, though the expression faded into one of complete seriousness as he explained; "I decided to follow your boy D'Artagnan after he left. That man could have very easily and justifiably turned me into the King for what my brother and I did to him but he saved me. I wanted to do better, to actually make something of my life other than the mess I was living through before…"

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" demanded D'Artagnan as he stood protectively in front of the two women he was travelling with. He had not expected to see Remy ever again and as much as he hated to admit it the man had grown on him with how he tried to be better and how he seemed to genuinely care for Aramis._

 _"_ _I…" Remy stammered nervously before taking a deep breath and starting again. "You gave me a second chance at life when you didn't turn me in to the King. I would like to use that chance well and attempt to make right the things I have done in my past… I know you can never forgive me for what my brother ordered and my own part in it but…"_

 _D'Artagnan's expression softened at the pure honestly and vulnerability he heard in the man's voice. His mind was already working on how this offer could work in his favour when he left to travel on his own. Remy was by no means unskilled with a weapon and it would be a weight off of his mind to know his girls were protected at all times when he left… the question now was, if he could trust them to him._

 _"_ _Charles…" said Maria hesitantly as she nodded in greeting to the new arrival, not missing the guilt that flooded into the man's eyes when he saw her. "Who is this?"_

 _D'Artagnan was ready to lie, to come up with an explanation that would satisfy his maternal-figure whilst protecting Remy… something that surprised him greatly, only for the man himself to speak up before he could think of an appropriate thing to say._

 _"_ _My name is Remy my lady," stated the former bandit, his voice so completely void of any of his usual sass or sarcasm it actually made the Gascon pay even more attention to what was being said. "I… I used to be part of Quentin's group," both women tensed visibly at this and another load of guilt flashed across Remy's face, though he continued regardless. "I've come to try and make right what mine and my brother's actions caused and…"_

 _"_ _Why are you still alive!" screamed Maria, the image of her husband collapsing before her playing on repeat in her mind._

 _Before the older woman could go off onto a rant D'Artagnan took both her and Corinne off to one side and explained what good the man had done since, both from saving and protecting Aramis, to helping with the rescue from Marshall's estate and even to killing his own brother to protect Aramis, himself and Favier._

 _It was this last piece of information that seemed to resonate the most with both women._

 _"_ _That bastard Quentin was your brother?" growled Corinne, surprising the entire group with the language she used._

 _Having expected a worse reaction than he was currently receiving Remy nodded, "He had been a source of constant fear in my life for years now, I could never even think about going against him before the attack on your village."_

 _"_ _What changed?" demanded Maria, though her expression wasn't anywhere near as harsh as it had been only minutes prior._

 _"_ _I met Aramis and your boy here," answered Remy honestly, "I saw what real brotherhood looked like and …"_

 _Unable to finish he looked helplessly at D'Artagnan who seemed both surprised and pleased by the man's honesty_

 _"_ _Why did you follow after us?" asked the Gascon, speaking up for the first time since he finished explaining the man's actions to his family._

 _Remy shrugged, "Staying at the garrison wasn't going to work out long term, too many people know about my past there, not that I blame them for acting like they were. I wanted to make things right… or at least try to. You three were the ones I hurt most so I followed you."_

 _"_ _So…" said Corinne several minutes later when the conversation and relaxed slightly, "What will you do now?"_

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

"D'Artagnan said I could stay with them, providing both women were okay with it, and help them out, earning an honest living for myself whilst also ensuring their safety," explained Remy as he moved to sit next to Aramis at the table.

"You're okay with this?" asked Porthos, surprise clear in his voice as he looked at both women.

"He wasn't the one who killed my Mathis and Charles vouched for him, that's enough for me… Besides, he stays in one of the outbuildings rather than in the main house."

"You mentioned something about a letter D'Artagnan left for us," stated Athos as he tried to get the conversation back to their missing brother.

"Right," nodded Remy, "here," he said handing over the piece of paper to the swordsman, leaving the three men to read it while Corinne dragged Corbett off to show him the house and Maria busied herself in the kitchen.

With a shaky breath Athos opened the letter and began to read.

* * *

 _Athos, Aramis and Porthos._

 _No doubt the three of you are quite angry with me right now, as is your right and all I can say is that I am sorry I couldn't be there to greet you when you arrived._

 _Aramis; by now you've heard my prognosis from Treville or maybe even doctor Reynard. I know you're probably furious I didn't let you check out my arm but if I heard the same thing from you then it would crush what hope I have left._

 _Porthos; I know my actions of late have forced you to chose between staying with our injured brothers or coming after me and I am sorry for putting you in that position. Despite the pain it must have caused you to do so I am grateful you gave me the time to think and come to terms with what was going on._

 _Athos; I want you to know that I never lied. You made me promise I would come back, which is exactly what I am planning on doing. What you didn't specify was_ _ **when.**_ _This isn't some half-baked plan I concocted the night before, I've been considering it since I was coherent enough to understand Aramis's explanations._

 _You may all feel that my decision to leave was a sign of my lack of trust but that could not be further from the truth. In fact I am trusting that you will let me do what I need to do, alone and trust in me that I will return the moment I am ready and able to do so._

 _Forever your brother_

 _Charles D'Artagnan._

* * *

To say Athos was furious would be an understatement, the swordsman's hands were so tightly curled into fists that a distant part of his mind registered his nails piercing through his skin and drawing blood.

"Now what do we do?" asked Aramis, sounding a little lost as he stared at the piece of paper now in his hand, his thumb lightly ghosting over his baby brother's signature.

"We track him down and knock some sense into him," growled Athos as he forced his arms back through the sleeves of his jacket before storming out of the room.

Aramis and Porthos both turned to Maria intending on apologizing for their brother's actions only to find her smiling sadly at the door Athos had just stormed out of.

"Charles said he'd do that too," she said with a sigh before turning her gaze back to the two men, "I tried talking him out of this plan of his but he wouldn't hear of it… I hope and pray you three will have more luck; I hate the idea of him out there alone with only one useable hand."

"As do we," nodded Aramis as he placed a soft kiss on the woman's hand. "We will not give up until we find him."

Maria smiled softly and nodded, letting the two musketeers go with the promise she would inform Corbett of their departure when the man had torn himself away from Corinne long enough to notice their departure.

* * *

"CAPTAIN!" roared Athos in defiance as soon as the tired trio entered the garrison and saw said man.

The three men had been searching from their youngest brother for just over a week when word had reached them from Treville, demanding their return to the garrison.

"Athos," nodded Treville, his expression neutral as he nodded towards his office, gesturing for the three of them to follow him as he left.

"Why have we been summoned back?" demanded Athos as soon as the door to Treville's office slammed shut. "The longer we are away the colder the trail for D'Artagnan gets!"

"The trail is **already** cold Athos!" snapped Treville, irritated at the man's lack of care when speaking to his superior officer.

"While I may be happy to let you search as much as I can allow, I can not have it get in the way of your duties –"

"We have a duty to our brother," protested Athos, though it was clear he was trying to control himself.

"And your duty to King and country precedes that," retorted Treville in a tone that brokered no argument.

Once he was sure that none of the men were going to say anything else he sighed and softened slightly. "Before he left D'Artagnan gave me his word he would send word when he could. I will keep my ear out for any rumors of anyone matching D'Artagnan's description and will allow you to follow them providing there are no other matters requiring your immediate attention… Now I suggest you get some rest you are needed at the place in four hours time."

* * *

True to his word Treville kept them informed of every letter D'Artagnan sent as well as any leads he had to his location and the Captain even ensured that someone would follow up on them even if the inseparables weren't able to.

When time continued to pass and the Gascon remained gone however things began to go downhill.

Athos, who had significantly cut down on his drinking since the Gascon's arrival had started up again, his consumption proving to be a constant source of worry for both his remaining brothers who often lost sleep by trying to stay with him to ensure he didn't drink himself to death.

Aramis had become even more paranoid over any injury either of his brothers received during a mission, often fussing over them loads more than necessary to ensure their wounds healed properly and fast.

This often left Porthos with the arduous task of playing mediator with the two and their obsessions, which were only ever put on hold when they were out following a lead regarding D'Artagnan, though as weeks turned to months even the inseparables were starting to lose hope in their brother returning to them.

* * *

 **Six Months Later:**

Athos almost wondered how they managed to get into the situation they were currently in, though he was distracted from his thoughts as he ducked under the blade his attacker threw at his head, the dagger missing its mark by mere millimeters.

The trio had been on their way back from a mission when they had been ambushed. The journey there had been suspiciously quiet but the men had pushed it from their minds, simply eager to get it done and get home. Unfortunately this meant they were caught slightly off guard on their return journey when a large group of bandits all but exploded from the trees.

In the months that had followed D'Artagnan's departure the three of them had gotten used to fighting as a trio again but there were times, much like now, when they slipped back into the formations they would use when there were four of them, leaving themselves increasingly vulnerable to attacks

A prime example of this came half way through the fight when Athos was almost caught unawares by a bandit sneaking up behind him while his own focus was on the two he was currently fighting.

 **"ATHOS!"** screamed an all too familiar voice, cutting above the sounds of battle to reach all three musketeers ears.

Acting quickly Athos was able to dispatch one of his attackers and disable the other, spinning around just in time to see a horse charge into the clearing, it rearing back onto its hind legs as its cloaked rider swiftly withdrew a small dagger from his belt before throwing it with expert precision at the man who had been sneaking up behind the swordsman.

Without wasting a moment the cloaked rider then jumped off of his horse, withdrawing his blade from its sheathe as he moved, before charging into the fray.

The three musketeers were stunned at the new arrival, even more so when they caught sight of burn scars littering the man's arm. Despite their surprise the men quickly returned to the fight, the now quartet finishing off the last of the men with surprising ease.

As soon as the last man was dead Athos and the others rounded on the still cloaked figure, the man had returned his sword to its sheath and was now flexing his sword hand in an almost nervous fashion.

"Explicit timing my friend," smirked Aramis as he fought to contain both the urge to hug the new arrival as well as the beaming grin that wanted to appear on his face.

With a laugh that was full of more nerves than amusement the cloaked figure raised his hands to pull back his hood, the familiar mop of dark hair greeting the men.

"I try," shrugged D'Artagnan, his nerves clear as day on his face as his eyes flickered between his brothers.

Porthos was the first to break and, without warning, pulled the boy into a tight embrace, smirking as his move drew a small squeak of surprise from the younger man.

"Missed ya whelp," whispered Porthos softly as he held the boy as tight to his chest as he could, not that the Gascon seemed to mind any given how tightly he responded to the hug.

When they pulled away there were a few tears escaping from both their eyes but before D'Artagnan could do anything about them he was being pulled towards Aramis, though instead of going straight into a hug he found his face being cupped by the medic's hands.

"Don't you dare do something like that again, do you understand?"

Unable to speak passed the lump now in his throat D'Artagnan settled for nodding, hoping it would be enough for the man.

Sighing and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a Spanish insult the marksman quickly released the Gascon's face and pulled him into a hug much like the one the boy had just shared with Porthos.

"Sorry 'Mis," he whispered, tightening his grip on the man as he felt a few more tears escape his eyes.

Aramis said nothing in response and simply tightened his own grip on the boy before finally letting him go to face the last remaining brother.

"…Athos," nodded D'Artagnan nervously. Out of all of his brothers it had been Athos he had been most worried about seeing again and he had spent many nights simply praying the man would forgive him.

"Your arm's better I see," stated the swordsman, his voice and face neutral and betraying no emotion.

Shifting nervously from foot to foot D'Artagnan nodded, a flicker of pride entering his eyes as he glance at his now uncovered arm, the man long since having come to terms with the scars marring his skin.

"Yeah, guess Reynard was wrong."

"…Does this mean you're coming back?"

Standing straighter D'Artagnan nodded, unable to resist the small smirk that tugged at his lips.

"I promised didn't I?"

Athos huffed at the younger man's cheek, shaking his head briefly before he too brought the boy into the tightest embrace he could, neither of them commenting on the tears that now flowed freely from the younger man's eyes.

"As touching as this is," interrupted Aramis, a slightly guilty look in his eyes for interrupting the men's moments. "We really need to get back to Treville, the Captain wanted the Duke's reply as soon as possible."

With a sigh Athos pulled away from the Gascon, sending the medic a nod as he did so.

"Mount up," he instructed, whistling for his horse to return before he turned his attention to his youngest brother. "Lets go home."

The beaming grin on D'Artagnan's face warmed each of their hearts and they soon found themselves mirroring the boy's expression…

Home… exactly where the four of them belonged.


End file.
